Die andere Seite der Wirklichkeit
by sternchen
Summary: Achtung:Spoiler HP5 Die Story ist eine der vielen Möglichkeiten, wie es nach Harrys 5. Jahr weitergehen könnte. Nicht nur Harry hat Probleme die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen zu verkraften doch auch Voldemort ist nicht untätig die Gefahr spitzt sich
1. Ankunft im Ligusterweg

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Außerdem will ich kein Geld damit machen, sondern schreibe nur aus Jux und Tollerei oder auch aus Frust über den fünften Band.

Autornote: Die Story basiert auf den Inhalt des fünften Bands und ……………ist eine der vielen Möglichkeiten wie es weitergehen könnte. 

1. Ankunft im Ligusterweg

„In einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen", hörte Harry noch Petunias Stimme, ehe seine Zimmertür krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Abendessen, das Wort allein löste bereits Übelkeit aus. Harry ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen, während er den gewohnten Geräuschen des Hauses lauschte: Dudley, der im Wohnzimmer den Fernseher einschaltete, Tante Petunia, die in der Küche das Abendbrot vorbereitete und Onkel Vernon, der mürrisch Dudley ermahnte, den Fernseher leiser zu drehen. Im Nachbarhaus ließ gerade jemand die Jalousien herunter und von weitem hörte er einen Hund bellen.

Dieses Bellen allein genügte, um Harry erneut Tränen in die Augen zu treiben.

„Sirius, warum? Warum hast du mich allein gelassen?", flüsterte er und wischte sich die Nässe aus dem Gesicht. „Warum?"

Doch niemand antwortete. „_Wie auch, Sirius ist tot! Er wird mir nie wieder antworten"_, hallten die Worte unbarmherzig durch Harrys Bewusstsein. _„Ich werde nie wieder mit ihm reden können. Nie wieder Briefe schreiben und auch nie wieder auf eine Antwort von ihm warten. Er ist gegangen, für immer gegangen und kein Zauber kann ihn mir zurückbringen_." Mit diesen Gedanken sackte auch eine dumpfe Leere in sein Inneres und er sah sich hilflos in seinem Zimmer um. Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er den Koffer auspacken sollte, doch über die bloße Überlegung hinaus reichte seine Energie nicht. 

„Später", seufzte er, stand auf und ging mit schwankenden Schritten zu seinem Schrank, um sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten. Ärgerlich stellte er fest, dass in seinem unnatürlich blassen Gesicht die Augen leicht gerötet waren und deutlich verrieten, dass er geweint hatte.

„Fehlt mir gerade noch, dass die Dursleys mich fragen, warum ich heule", murrte er sein Spiegelbild an und beeilte sich, unbemerkt ins Badezimmer zu kommen. 

Nach ein paar Minuten war es ihm gelungen, seinem Gesicht ein weitgehend normales Erscheinungsbild zu verleihen. Auch wenn er vermutete, dass es seine Verwandten herzlich wenig interessierte wie es ihm ging, so war es ihm doch lieber nicht erst Gefahr zu laufen, dumme Fragen gestellt zu bekommen, die eh nur den Zweck hatten, ihn zu verletzen.

Das Abendessen verlief ereignislos, auch wenn Harry sich nicht bewusst war, was er eigentlich aß, genauso wie der nächste Morgen und die darauf folgenden Stunden. Vernon hatte eine lange Liste an Aufgaben für Harry erstellt, die dieser in seinen Ferien zu erledigen hatte. Angefangen mit Gartenarbeit, über Keller aufräumen, bis hin zu Garage entrümpeln und Harry war diesmal sogar sehr dankbar dafür, da ihn diese Beschäftigung zum einen von den Dursleys fernhielt und zum anderen verhinderte, dass er ständig an seinen toten Paten dachte. Mechanisch zupfte er das Unkraut aus den Blumenbeeten, als er vor dem Haus Dudley bemerkte, der ihn skeptisch beobachtete, doch anscheinend hatte die Warnung seiner Zaubererfreunde Wirkung, denn selbst sein Cousin verkniff sich seine sonst spitzen Bemerkungen. Von kurzen Mitteilungen wie, dass das Essen fertig wäre oder Ähnlichem, sprach niemand mit Harry und er war mehr als froh darüber, sich nicht auch noch auf stumpfsinnige Konversation konzentrieren zu müssen.

Abends saßen die Dursleys vor dem Fernseher und verfolgten das Weltgeschehen, doch das nahm Harry nur am Rande wahr, im Grunde interessierte es ihn herzlich wenig, was außerhalb seiner vier Wände geschah. Müde und erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, als durch das offene Fenster Pig mit einem Brief von Ron hereinflatterte und Harry sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen erhob. Lustlos befreite er die kleine Eule von dem Pergament, überflog die Zeilen seines Freundes und warf den Brief achtlos auf seinen Schreibtisch. Ron wollte wissen, ob er gut angekommen sei und ob seine Verwandten ihn anständig behandelten.

„Flieg zurück, ich werde den Brief erst morgen beantworten", sagte er matt, als Pig hektisch um seinen Kopf kreiste, ehe er sich piepsend auf den Heimflug begab.

Am folgenden Abend erschien eine Eule mit einem Brief von Hermine, der ihn wieder daran erinnerte, dass er Rons Brief noch immer nicht beantwortet hatte. Auch sie erkundigte sich, ob es ihm gut ginge und seine Verwandten diesmal etwas freundlich zu ihm waren. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen, zog er seinen schweren Hogwartskoffer heran und kramte nach einer Feder und dem Tintenfass. Eilig kritzelte er einige Zeilen auf das Pergament und schickte die Eule mit der Antwort zurück, ehe er auch Ron einen knappen Brief schrieb. Hedwig hatte ihn beobachtet und kam nun mit ausgestrecktem Bein auf ihn zu.

„Kluges Mädchen", lobte er die Schneeeule, während er sorgfältig den Brief befestigte. „Der Brief geht zu Ron, doch das weißt du sicherlich. Diesen Sommer werden es weniger Briefe sein, die du übermitteln musst."

Mit einem verstehenden Klackern kniff sie ihm sanft in die Hand, ehe sie leise im Dunkel der Nacht verschwand. Wehmütig starrte Harry in den leuchtenden Sternenhimmel und überlegte sich, wie viele dieser Sterne wohl schon erloschen waren, obwohl ihr Licht noch immer am Firmament strahlte. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie fassungslos er zugehört hatte, als ihm vor Jahren die alte Mrs. Figg erklärte, dass wenn ein Stern stirbt, sein Licht manchmal noch viele Jahre lang am Himmel zu sehen ist. Harry wusste nicht wie lange er so dastand und in den Himmel starrte, genauso wenig wie er die Tränen bemerkte, die unaufhörlich seine Wangen hinabrannen.

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen wie die Vorangegangenen. Inzwischen hatte Harry den Garten vollständig von Unkraut befreit, den Rasen gemäht und die Hecke geschnitten. Nach dem Abendessen goss er, wie die Tage zuvor, den Garten und während seine Verwandten die Nachrichten ansahen, ging er nach oben in sein Zimmer. Diese Monotonie hatte etwas Beruhigendes und nur die Eule, die an diesem Abend mit einem neuen Brief von Hermine kam, ließ ihn daran denken, dass es noch mehr gab, als den ordentlichen Garten der Dursleys, dem er die letzten Tage seine volle Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte.

Fast schon unwillig löste er den Brief und legte diesen ungelesen auf seinen Schreibtisch. Im Grunde wusste er bereits was seine Freundin schrieb und so sehr er auch in den vergangenen Ferien stets den Nachrichten seiner Freunde entgegengefiebert hatte, so störte es ihn jetzt schon fast, welche von ihnen zu erhalten. Er wollte nicht wissen, was Ron und Hermine gerade machten und er wollte auch nicht aufgefordert werden, den Kopf hoch zu halten. Genauso wenig wie er ihnen erzählen wollte, dass es ihm gut ginge. Jeder dieser Briefe löste doch nur Gedanken an Sirius aus und gerade das wollte er nach Möglichkeit vermeiden. Den ungläubigen Blick der Eule ignorierend, zog er sich aus und ging ins Badezimmer. Als er nach dem Duschen zurückkam, saß die Eule immer noch da und wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Na los, flieg schon zurück, ich werde den Brief heute nicht mehr beantworten", fuhr er die Eule ärgerlich an und scheuchte sie aus dem Fenster. Mit einem empörten Schrei flatterte sie davon und Harry ließ sich missmutig auf sein Bett fallen, zog die Decke über den Kopf und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. 

Der nächsten Morgen kam und als Harry aus dem Fenster sah, regnete es in Strömen. „Auch recht", seufzte er schwermütig. „Dann ist heute Kellerarbeit angesagt!" 

Im Keller war es stickig und als Harry das Licht anknipste, blieb er erst mal überrascht stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn auch das Haus der Dursleys stets einen sauberen und akkuraten Eindruck vermittelte, so war dieser Keller das gerade Gegenteil davon. Überall herrschte Chaos und mit Ausnahme des Vorratsregals, das direkt am Eingang stand, überzog eine dicke Staubschicht den Rest der Kisten und Regale. Einige Kartons waren offen und zeigten deutlich, dass jemand darin gewühlt hatte, sich aber nicht die Mühe machte, den Inhalt wieder ordentlich zurück zu legen. 

Unschlüssig, wo er nun beginnen sollte, blieb Harry stehen, bis er schließlich mit einem tiefen Seufzer in den hinteren Raum ging. Systematisch arbeitete er sich von hinten nach vorne durch, stapelte Kisten, sortierte benutzte Werkzeuge und Schrauben ein und stopfte alte Zeitungen, die seine Tante zum Einwickeln von Vasen benutzt hatte, in den Mülleimer. Der Eimer war schon ziemlich voll, so dass Harry das Papier fest reinpressen musste, als ein scharfer Schmerz seine rechte Hand durchfuhr. 

„Verdammt!", stieß er ungehalten aus und zog erschrocken den Arm zurück. 

Offensichtlich war hier Glas zu Bruch gegangen und jemand hat die Scherben achtlos in den Mülleimer geworfen. Ein großer, scharfkantiger Glassplitter hatte sich in seine Handfläche gebohrt. Ärgerlich zog er den Splitter heraus und betrachtete seine immer stärker blutende Hand, bis er schließlich kopfschüttelnd den Blick abwandte und sich nach etwas umsah, mit dem er die Blutung stoppen konnte. Auf einem Regal in der Ecke wurde er bald fündig. Hier lagen ordentlich aufgestapelt, alte Zeitungen. „Besser als gar nichts", murrte er und zog, da die Obersten ziemlich verdreckt waren, rasch eine Zeitung aus der Mitte des Stapels. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schüttelte er sie auseinander und wollte sie gerade um seine Hand wickeln, als er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt. Die Zeitung stammte, wie Harry am Datum erkannte, vom August vor drei Jahren und auf der Titelseite prangte groß das Bild seines Paten - Sirius Black.

Hätte jemand ihm in diesem Moment einen Faustschlag in den Magen versetzt, wäre die Wirkung sicher nicht anders gewesen. Seine Knie gaben nach und er sank langsam zu Boden. Ohne das Blut zu bemerken, das unaufhörlich seinen Arm hinablief, starrte er fassungslos auf das Bild. All die Gedanken, die er die letzten Tage so mühevoll zurückgedrängt hatte, brachen nun wie eine gigantische Welle über ihn herein. Erinnerungen an seine erste Begegnung mit Sirius in der heulenden Hütte, den Angriff der Dementoren, Pig, der den ersten Brief von Sirius zu ihm brachte, Sirius in der Höhle von Hogsmeade, bis hin zu seinem Aufenthalt im Grimmauld Place letztes Jahr. Sirius, wie er lachend das Haus weihnachtlich schmückte, wie er gemeinsam mit Remus Lupin vor dem Kamin saß und auch sein sorgenvoller Blick, mit dem er Harry von Zeit zu Zeit bedachte. All dies zog mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit an seinen inneren Augen vorbei, ohne dass er einem einzigen dieser Bilder hätte Einhalt gebieten können. Wie in Trance klebte sein Blick auf dem Zeitungsartikel, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Fluch belegt, der jede noch so kleinste Bewegung verhinderte. Nicht einmal das Poltern an der Kellertür konnte ihn dazu bewegen, den Blick zu wenden oder gar die Zeitung aus der Hand zu legen.

„Essen!", brüllte Vernons Stimme nach unten.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!", rief Harry mechanisch zurück, fast so als würde jemand Fremdes seine Stimme kontrollieren.

Anscheinend hatte sein Onkel nichts dagegen, dass Harry das Mittagessen ausfallen ließ, denn sofort hörte er die sich entfernenden Schritte. Es dauerte lange, bis es ihm schließlich gelang die Augen zu schließen, doch die Bilder verschwanden auch davon nicht. Unbarmherzig tauchten immer neue Erinnerungen auf, doch seltsamerweise fühlte er mit jeder Dazukommenden die Leere stärker, die seine Brust zu sprengen drohte.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er so dasaß, bis er schließlich, aus für ihn unerklärlichen Gründen, den Kopf hob und sein Hand betrachtete. Das Blut war inzwischen getrocknet und hatte einen Teil der Zeitung, die er noch immer fest umklammert hielt, getränkt, so dass der Artikel größtenteils unleserlich war. Nur Sirius ausgemergeltes Gesicht blickte ihm ausdruckslos entgegen und erinnerten ihn erneut schmerzhaft an die Qualen, die sein Pate durchgestanden hatte. Frustriert riss er das Deckblatt der Zeitung ab, faltete es zusammen und steckte es in seine Hosentasche, ehe er sich verstört umsah.

„Was tu ich hier eigentlich?", hauchte er in die Stille, während sein Blick erneut auf seine blutverkrustete Hand fiel. Schwerfällig stand er auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Jeans und stieg langsam die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Im Korridor begegnete er Tante Petunia, die ihm entsetzt entgegenstarrte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie gepresst und deutete auf seine verletzte Hand.

„Hab mich geschnitten", antwortete Harry dumpf und wollte, ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen, in sein Zimmer verschwinden, als sie ihn widererwartend energisch am Arm festhielt.

„Wasch das ab!", sagte sie barsch und schob ihn ins Badezimmer. „Ich hole Verbandszeug."

Ohne die Energie für irgendeinen Protest aufbringen zu können, schwankte Harry zum Waschbecken und ließ kaltes Wasser über seine Hand laufen. Als Schmutz und Verkrustung sich langsam lösten, begann die Wunde auch wieder erneut zu bluten. Emotionslos beobachtete Harry das feine rote Rinnsal, das stetig auf das weiße Waschbecken tropfte. 

„Hier trockne dich damit ab", sagte seine Tante hinter ihm, reichte ihm einige Papiertücher und riss ihn damit unvermittelt aus der Lethargie. Stumm tupfte er die Hand trocken, bis Petunia prüfend die Verletzung betrachtete. Gleichgültig verfolgte er die Bewegungen seiner Tante, die geschäftig begann die Wunde zu säubern und schließlich einen Verband darum wickelte.

„Zieh dich um und ruh dich ein bisschen aus", sagte Petunia im Anschluss leise und kummervoll. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben hätte ihn wahrscheinlich der besorgte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, oder der sanfte Klag ihrer Stimme stutzig gemacht, doch nun registrierte er es nicht. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit hatte ihn ergriffen, was den Schmerz in seiner Hand, genauso wie Petunias Gegenwart in den Hintergrund drängte. Wortlos wand er sich ab und begab sich mit schwankenden Schritten in sein Zimmer.

Monoton trommeln der Regen gegen das Fensterbrett, als er sich umzog, den Zeitungsartikel in seinen Koffer stopfte und sich an den Schreibtisch setzte. _„NICHT DENKEN! NICHT DENKEN!", hämmerte es in seinem Kopf, bis ihm bald darauf die Augen zufielen und eine erlösende Müdigkeit, ihn, den Kopf in den Armen versunken, einschlafen ließ. _

Harry erwachte erst wieder, als eine Eule gegen sein Fenster klopfte und energisch um Einlass bat. Ungnädig darüber, solange warten zu müssen, funkelte sie ihn ärgerlich an, als er schlaftrunken das Fenster öffnete. Kaum hatte Harry die Eule vom Brief befreit, schüttelte sie sich und ein feiner Nebel von Wassertropfen streifte sein Gesicht, ehe sie mit einem leisen, aber versöhnlichen Gurren auf Hedwigs Käfig flatterte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen bückte Harry sich zu seinem Koffer, um nach den Eulenkeksen zu suchen, die er aus Hogwarts mitgebracht hatte. 

„Wo sind diese blöden Kekse?", murrte er und fuhr mit den Händen suchend zwischen seine Roben, als er plötzlich den zerbrochen Spiegel in der Hand hielt. 

Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung, als die Erinnerungen ihn überrollten. Sirius hatte ihm diesen Spiegel zum Abschied geschenkt und ihn aufgefordert mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, wenn er es für notwendig hielt. Warum hatte er dies nur vergessen? Hätte er das Geschenk früher ausgepackt, hätte er mit Sirius reden können. Er wäre nicht kopflos ins Zauberministerium gestürmt, weil er dachte sein Pate wäre von Voldemort gefangen worden und Sirius hätte ihm nicht folgen müssen. „_ER WÄRE NOCH AM LEBEN"_, stach die Erkenntnis wie glühendes Eisen in sein Bewusstsein. Wie ein Endlosband reihten sich immer wieder die Szenen aneinander. Das Auftauchen der Todesser, und Bellatrix, deren Fluch Sirius traf, der daraufhin mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck rückwärts durch dieses verdammte Tor fiel. Und immer wieder hallten mit grausamer Deutlichkeit Lupins Worte in seinem Gedächtnis. _„Es gibt nichts was du tun kannst, Harry, es ist zu spät! Er ist fort!"_

„Es tut mir so leid, Sirius!" 

Der Spiegel entglitt seiner Hand und landete zwischen den Roben, die noch immer in seinem Koffer lagen. Mit hilfloser Wut knallte er den Deckel des Koffers zu, so dass die beiden Eulen erschrocken hoch flatterten.

„Es tut mir leid", jammerte er, während er die Fäuste so fest ballte, dass sich der Verband an seiner Hand rot färbte. _„Es ist zu spät, Harry",_ hörte er erneut die Worte seines ehemaligen Lehrers. _Es ist zu spät! Zu spät! Zu spät! Zu spät! _

Fortsetzung folgt…..


	2. Grimmauld Place Nr12

**Anmerkung: Die Story beinhaltet einige Details, die auf den 5. Band basieren. Um die Geschichte nicht unnötig aufzublasen und damit langweilig zumachen, werde ich nicht jede Einzelheit erklären und geh mal davon aus, dass ihr OotP gelesen habt. Solltet ihr dennoch Fragen zu Personen oder Hintergründen haben, mailt mir einfach….**

2. Grimmauld Place Nr.12 - (Sirius Haus)

„Remus, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" 

Nymphadora Tonks schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und sah hilfesuchend zu Mad Eye Moody, der in einen Brief vertieft am Küchentisch neben ihr saß. 

„Natürlich höre ich dir zu", erklang Lupins Stimme vom anderen Ende der Küche. „Doch was soll ich dazu sagen? Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, warum der Schutzzauber trotz Sirius ….trotzdem funktioniert."

„Wäre es nicht doch möglich, dass Sirius noch lebt? Ich meine…."

„Nein!", unterbrach Lupin sie barsch, warf das Messer, mit dem er gerade sein Sandwich bestrichen hatte auf die Arbeitsfläche und stürmte mit wehender Robe aus dem Raum.

„Remus…..", rief Tonks ihm nach und blickte verwirrt zwischen dem Teller mit dem Sandwich und der zugeschlagenen Tür hin und her.

„Lass ihn! Auch er braucht Zeit", hielt der alte Zauberer sie zurück, während sein magisches Auge Remus zu verfolgen schien. 

„Aber….aber ich meinte doch nur…."

„Ich weiß was du meinst, Tonks", seufzte Moody und erhob sich ächzend. „Doch du klammerst dich an einen Strohhalm."

Für einige Augenblicke kniff die junge Frau die Lippen zusammen und sah zu Boden, ehe sie tief Luft holte und Moody fest ansah.

„Und was, wenn es mehr als ein Strohhalm ist? Was wenn wir uns irren und er zurückkommen kann? Wenn…der noch bestehende Schutzzauber doch etwas zu bedeuten hat?"

„Du machst dir selber etwas vor Tonks und das weißt du." 

Noch ehe sie ihm widersprechen konnte, hörten sie die Glocke der Eingangstür und Sekunden später erschallte das Gezeter der alten Mrs. Black aus ihrem Bilderrahmen.

„VERRÄTER! DRECKIGES GESINDEL! IHR BESUDELT DAS HAUS MEINER VÄTER! VERSCHWINDET VON HIER!"

„Wie oft muss man es ihnen noch sagen, dass sie die Türglocke nicht benutzen sollen?", knurrte Moody, durchquerte mit langen Schritten die Küche und folgte Tonks, die vorangeeilt war um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Mundungus! Natürlich, wer sonst?", brummte Moody, als er den Neuankömmling erblickte. 

„Tschuldigung!", grinste Mundungus Fletcher verlegen und warf einen resignierenden Blick auf das noch immer schimpfende und keifende Gemälde. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie Sirius es mit so einer Mutter aushielt."

„Gar nicht!", kommentierte Remus trocken, der gerade damit beschäftig war, die Vorhänge, die sich unter dem Geschrei der alten Frau aufblähten, wieder vor das Gemälde zu ziehen. „Sonst wäre er wohl kaum mit 16 von Zuhause fortgegangen."

„Auch wieder wahr", brummte Mundungus und reichte Moody ein in braunes Packpapier eingewickeltes Paket. „Hier, war gar nicht so leicht das Buch zu bekommen. Bücher über derart alte Magie sind nicht mehr viele im Handel."

„Danke", knurrte Moody und schlürfte in die Küche zurück. 

„Hast du Arthur Weasley getroffen?", fragte er, ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob die Anderen ihm folgen würden.

„Ja, er sagte, dass Ron noch keine Antwort von Potter erhielt."

Remus Lupin hatte gerade den Treppenabsatz der ihn nach oben in sein Zimmer brachte erreicht - doch als er Mundungus letzte Bemerkung hörte, drehte er sich um und folgte ihm, Tonks und Moody in die Küche.

„Wann hat Ron den Brief geschrieben?", fragte Lupin, blieb jedoch an der Küchentür stehen, während die anderen am Tisch Platz nahmen.

„Soweit ich weiß, vor drei Tagen", antworte Mundungus und zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Scheint keine große Lust auf Schreiben zu haben, der Junge."

„Wundert dich das?", fauchte Tonks ihn ungehalten an und begann nervös mit den Finger über die Tischplatte zu fahren. „Er hat seinen Paten verloren, da glaub ich kaum, dass es ihm sonderlich gut geht. Wir sollten nach ihm sehen, vielleicht braucht er Hilfe?"

„Dumbledore kommt morgen früh, wir werden hören was er sagt", erwidert Moody kurz und warf Remus der noch immer gedankenverloren an der Tür stand einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen, der Junge ist bei seinen Verwandten in Sicherheit", sagte Mundungus beschwichtigend und zog sich den Teller mit dem Sandwich heran. "Will das noch jemand essen?"

„Lass es dir schmecken", lächelte Lupin matt und verließ, ohne einen weiteren Kommentar die Küche.

„Remus! Warte! Soll ich dir was Warmes zu Essen machen?", fragte Tonks und trat einen raschen Schritt hinter ihm her.

„Nicht nötig, ich hab keinen Hunger. Trotzdem, Danke!"

„Du hast seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen………."

Doch ein maskenhaftes Lächeln und eine abwehrenden Handbewegung war die einzig Antwort die sie erhielt, ehe Remus mit eiligen Schritten die Treppe nach oben ging.

Für einen Moment blieb sie regungslos stehen und blickte ihm hilflos nach. Sie wusste, dass Sirius im Leben des Werwolfs immer eine sehr besondere Stellung hatte und für ihn der Verlust schwer war, doch warum redete er nicht? Seit Tagen schon versuchte sie mit ihm ein Gespräch in dieser Richtung zu führen, doch jedes Mal wenn die Sprache auf Sirius kam, blockte er ab oder verließ fluchtartig den Raum. „_Ich will dir doch nur helfen, Remus", dachte sie verzweifelt und kehrte zurück. _

* * * * * * * 

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Harry Potter im Ligusterweg an seinem Schreibtisch und kaute nachdenklich an seiner Feder, während sein Blick ins Leere ging. 

_Hallo Ron…. stand auf dem Pergament das vor ihm lag, doch die weiteren Worte verloren sich in einer Flut von unterschiedlichen Gedanken, die durch Harrys Kopf kreisten. Ron schrieb ihm, dass seine Mutter Dumbledore fragen wollte, ob er, Harry, einen Teil der Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringen konnte. Doch was sollte Harry ihm antworten? Einerseits hatte er sich immer gefreut bei den Weasleys zu sein und es war auch immer eine tolle Zeit gewesen, aber jetzt schmerzte ihn der Gedanke an die heitere, ausgelassene Stimmung, die ihn dort erwarten würde. Außerdem war da auch noch Voldemort und …. Hedwig, die in diesen Moment auf seine Schulter flatterte, riss ihn unvermittelt aus den Gedanken._

„Ach Hedwig, wie soll ich Ron nur schreiben, dass ich nicht kommen möchte?", seufzte er tief und strich der Schneeeule traurig über den Schnabel. „Ron wird sicher ziemlich sauer sein, meinst du nicht auch?"

Ein leises Gurren, ließ ihn niedergeschlagen den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das versteht! Aber was soll ich machen?"

Dennoch tauchte er nach kurzer Zeit die Feder in das Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben. 

_Hallo Ron,_

_danke für deinen Brief. Hier bei den Dursleys geht es ganz gut, sie lassen mich in Ruhe und so hab ich wenigstens Zeit in meinen alten Schulbüchern zu lesen. Dudley ist auch kaum zuhause, so kann er mich auch nicht groß nerven. _

_Die Sache mit dem Besuch im Fuchsbau, denke ich, ist keine so gute Idee. Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber ich möchte die nächste Zeit nicht kommen. Sei jetzt bitte nicht sauer, aber ich brauch erst mal ein bisschen Ruhe._

_Grüß auch den Rest deiner Familie._

_Harry_

Mit einem unsichern Blick sah er zu Hedwig auf, ehe er das Pergament langsam zusammenrollte und an Hedwigs ausgestrecktem Fuß befestigte.

„Hoffentlich war das nun kein Fehler", seufzte er, während sein Blick der Eule folgte, bis diese im Dunkel der Nacht verschwand.

Diese Nacht wurde zu einer der Schlimmsten, an die Harry sich erinnern konnte. Verschwommen zog sich noch das Tor im Ministerium durch sein Bewusstsein und ein seltsam ziehender Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Onkel ihn brutal an der Schulter packte und schüttelte.

„Hör auf zu schreien!!! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was brüllst du so rum? Die gesamte Nachbarschaft wacht davon auf!"

Verwirrt und geschockt zugleich riss Harry die Augen auf und starrte in das zorngerötete Gesicht Vernons, das durch das anhaltende Schütteln an seiner Schulter immer wieder aus seinem Gesichtskreis verschwand. Einen kurzen, aber panischen Moment lang wusste Harry nicht wo er war und weshalb sein Onkel sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte - bis sein Verstand langsam klar wurde. _Ein Alptraum, es muss ein Alptraum gewesen sein_, durchfuhr es ihn, während er verzweifelt nach seiner Brille fingerte.

„Was sollte das? Hast du den Verstand verloren?", donnerte sein Onkel noch immer, doch zumindest ließ er nun seine Schulter los und Harry bekam seine Brille zu fassen.

„Es… es …tut…es tut...es tut mir", stammelte er und wich keuchend von seinem Onkel zurück. „Ich hatte einen Alptraum."

„Alptraum? So ein Quatsch!" Mit einem Mal wurde die Stimme von Vernon Dursley gefährlich leise und glich eigentlich nur noch einem Zischen. „Ich warne dich Bursche, wenn du mitten in der Nacht noch einmal so einen Aufstand baust, dann werden dir auch deine verkommenen Freunde nicht mehr helfen können. Wage es nicht noch einmal….."

Harrys Herz schlug ihm noch immer bis zum Hals, selbst als die Tür schon lange hinter seinem Onkel ins Schloss gefallen war und das Quietschen der Matratze im Nebenraum ihm sagte, dass Vernon wieder im Bett lag. Was war eigentlich passiert? Er hatte geträumt…..von dem seltsamen Tor im Zauberministerium, von Todessern, von Sirius Cousine Bellatrix und von Ron der ihn lachend durch das Tor stoßen wollte. Eine Unzahl, völlig zusammenhangloser Bilder tauchten in seiner Erinnerung an diesen Traum auf, doch offensichtlich war er nicht von Voldemort ausgelöst worden, denn seine Narbe schmerzte kein bisschen. 

„Es war keine Vision, nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum", sagte er sich fest und versuchte damit die aufgewühlten Gefühle zu beruhigen; doch das heftige Schlagen seines Herzens und der dumpfe Schmerz in seiner verletzten Hand machte es unmöglich an Schlaf zu denken. Die Arme fest um seine angezogenen Beine geschlungen, saß er in der hintersten Ecke seines Bettes und beobachtete die Schatten, die unaufhörlich durch sein Zimmer tanzten. „_Das sind nur die Zweige des Baums, der direkt vor meinem Fenster steht"_, sagte er sich selbst, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass genau diese Schatten für ihn wie bedrohliche Ungeheuer wirkten, die durch sein Zimmer wirbelten……

Fortsetzung folgt……


	3. Unterschiedliche Ansichten

3. Unterschiedliche Ansichten

Albus Dumbledore hatte der hitzigen Diskussion, die seit nunmehr einer Stunde im Gange war, schweigend zugehört. Sirius Tod hatte eine unerwartete, ja schon fast seltsame Dynamik im Verhalten der Mitglieder des Ordens ausgelöst, die sich derzeit im Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 befanden. Sicherlich, er hatte Trauer und Zorn erwartet, bei Remus Lupin und auch bei Tonks - beiden stand Sirius sehr nahe. Auch Molly Weasleys Angst um die Mitglieder ihrer Familie, welche dem Orden erst vor kurzem beitraten, war ihm bekannt und dennoch hatte er mit einer derart gereizten Stimmung nicht gerechnet. 

Aus dem ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort wusste er, dass dieser erste Tod, der ein Mitglied aus den Armen der Gemeinschaft riss, immer besonders starke Gefühle auslöste und die älteren Mitglieder erinnerten sich sicherlich nur zu gut daran, wie es damals war, als ein Freund und Verbündeter nach dem anderen ausgelöscht wurde. Aber war das wirklich der Grund für die unterschwellige Panik, die sich hier wie schleichendes Gift ausbreitete?

„Tonks, hör auf, dich wie ein trotziges Kind zu benehmen!", raunzte eben Molly Weasley die junge Frau gegenüber an.

„Was heißt hier trotziges Kind? Nur weil ich der Überzeugung bin, dass wir keine Möglichkeit außer Acht lassen sollten, hat das ja wohl noch lange nichts mit kindisch zu tun."

„Nein, nur dass wir hier nicht von einer reellen Möglichkeit reden, sondern von deiner strickten Weigerung Sirius Tod zu akzeptieren. Er ist tot, Tonks! Du warst dabei! Du hast gesehen, wie er durch dieses Tor fiel", sagte nun Kingsley in beschwichtigenden Ton und legte seine Hand auf Tonks Arm.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Dumbledore, dass Tonks aufspringen wollte, doch das einzige, was geschah war, dass sie mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die aufsteigenden Tränen wegwischte und resignierend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ihr versteht nicht, was ich sagen will…..", sagte sie leise und suchte hilflos Remus Blick, doch dieser starrte nur mit unbeweglicher Miene auf die Wand gegenüber, als hätte er von dem Gesprochenen nichts mitbekommen. 

„Doch Mädchen, wir verstehen sehr gut", brummte Moody und blickte sie besorgt an. „Es tut immer weh, jemanden zu verlieren, den man sehr gern hatte."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!", widersprach Tonks energisch. „Mir geht es doch nur darum, Klarheit zu haben. Bemerkt ihr denn nicht, dass irgendetwas mit seinem Tod nicht stimmt? Über diesem alten Haus liegen starke Schutzzauber und auch wenn einige davon schon Jahrhunderte alt sind, so müssten sie trotzdem auf den Tod des letzten Familienmitglieds reagieren. Das tun sie aber nicht und ich frage mich warum?"

„Dafür gibt es doch eine ganz offensichtliche Erklärung: diese Zauber wurden eben nicht an das Blut der Blacks geknüpft!", warf nun Mundungus aufgebracht ein und fuchtelte ungeduldigen mit den Händen in der Luft.

„Kann sein", nickte Bill Weasley nachdenklich. „Dennoch ist es seltsam, dass eine Familie wie die Blacks, die seit Ewigkeiten nach der Reinhaltung des Blutes strebten und für die Traditionen einen so hohen Stellenwert hatten…."

„Nun fang du nicht auch noch damit an!", unterbrach ihn seine Mutter zornig, doch Bill fuhr unbeeindruckt fort.

„….nicht sicherstellte, dass ihr Familienerbe unter dem Schutz des Blutes stand."

„Na wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann ist ja gerade dies unser Glück, ansonsten hätte sich dieses alte Gemäuer vor ein paar Tagen in Luft aufgelöst, oder wäre auf andere Art zerstört worden", sagte Mundungus achselzuckend. 

„Wäre es möglich, dass es noch einen Black gibt und wir nur nichts von der Existenz dieser Person wissen?", fragte nun Arthur Weasley zögernd, doch Moody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das haben wir bereits überprüft. Sirius war der letzte direkte Abkömmling seiner Familie."

„…und genau das ist doch der Punkt", ereiferte sich nun Tonks von neuem. „Wenn Sirius….."

„Schluss damit jetzt, Tonks!", schnitt Molly ihr energisch das Wort ab. „Keiner will hier das Andenken an Sirius schmälern, doch wir haben weitaus wichtigere Probleme, als über das merkwürdige Aufrechthalten der alten Zauber zu diskutieren."

„Molly hat Recht!", mischte sich nun erstmalig Remus Lupin in das Gespräch ein und Dumbledore war erschrocken, wie kraftlos und brüchig seine Stimme plötzlich klang. „Wir sollten darüber reden, wie wir mit Kreacher weiter verfahren, ob er nun ein Sicherheitsrisiko ist oder nicht. Und nicht zuletzt, sollten wir uns auch um Harry Gedanken machen."

„Ich hab ihn gestern im Garten seiner Verwandten gesehen, da wirkte er ziemlich normal. Etwas verdrießlich vielleicht, aber das ist er öfters bei der Gartenarbeit", sagte Mundungus gelangweilt und erntete dafür einen strafenden Blick von Molly Weasley.

„Na, sein letzter Brief war alles andere als normal", sagte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme. 

„Was schreibt er Molly?", wandte sich nun Dumbledore mit ernstem Gesicht an die Weasleys, ohne jedoch Lupin aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Nicht viel, nur dass er es für keine gute Idee hält in den Fuchsbau zu kommen und seine Ruhe möchte."

„Keine weitere Erklärung?"

„Nein."

„Nun, den Besuch im Fuchsbau haben wir ja bereits diskutiert, es wäre zu gefährlich für Harry."

„Aber Albus, gerade jetzt sollte Harry nicht allein sein. Ich mache mir wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. Der Junge braucht Liebe und Zuwendung, das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein und er braucht jemanden mit dem er reden kann."

„Da gebe ich dir durchaus Recht, Molly, doch ich bezweifle, dass Harry den Rest seiner Ferien hier im Grimmauld Place verbringen möchte", nickte Arthur Weasley und stieß resignierend die Luft aus.

„Aber einen anderen Ort, der nur annähernd so sicher ist, gibt es nicht", seufzte Moody und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Ausgenommen vielleicht Hogwarts."

„Ich denke, Harry sollte Ende nächster Woche hierher kommen", sagte Dumbledore entschlossen. „Wir werden Miss Granger fragen, ob sie ebenfalls kommen möchte und euere Kinder sind sicherlich auch nicht abgeneigt, hier ein bisschen Radau zu machen. Harry hat bald Geburtstag und so ein kleines Fest…."

„Du tust ihm damit Gewalt an, und das weißt du", unterbrach ihn plötzlich Tonks leise. „Dieses Haus wird ihn schmerzhaft an Sirius erinnern."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es irgendeinen Ort auf dieser Welt gibt, der ihn nicht an Sirius erinnern würde?", antwortete ihr Dumbledore sanft und ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über seine alten Züge. 

Tonks erwiderte nichts, nur ihre Augen füllten sich kurzfristig mit Tränen, ehe sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte und die Lippen zusammenkniff.

„Der Tod eines Menschen reißt immer Löcher in unsere Seele und je inniger diese Verbindung und die Liebe zu dem Verstorbenen war, desto größer der Schmerz und das Gefühl der Leere. Doch Wunden dieser Art können nur heilen, wenn man sich dem Schmerz stellt, ihm ins Auge sieht ohne zurückzuweichen. Jegliche Art der Verleugnung bewirkt nur, dass der Schmerz sich immer tiefer hineinbohrt und die daraus resultierende Pein wäre schlimmer, als die Trauer allein je sein könnte. Wie jeder andere von uns, so muss auch Harry lernen mit diesem Verlust zu leben…dies gehört zu unserem Menschsein."

Jeder der Anwesenden wusste, dass die Worte des alten Zauberers mehr waren, als eine Begründung warum Harry in Sirius Haus zurückkehren sollte. Einige Minuten lang sagte niemand etwas. Tonks hatte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, Lupins Gesicht war starr und ausdruckslos, als wäre er nur rein körperlich vorhanden und vielleicht war er das auch. Mad Eye Moody nickte traurig und klopfte Bill Weasley auf die Schulter, der aussah, als hätte man ihm soeben einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst. Molly und Arthur Weasley tauschten sorgenvolle Blicke und selbst die Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit, die Mundungus Fletcher die letzten Tage zur Schau gestellt hatte zerbröckelte und er blickte deprimiert  zu Boden.

„Ich werde Harry einen Brief schreiben und ihm mitteilen, wann wir ihn abholen werden", durchbrach Dumbledore schließlich die drückende Stille. „Bis dahin haben wir noch einiges zu tun……….."

* * * * * 

Zur selben Zeit im Ligusterweg.

Nach einer längeren Strafpredigt, die er während des Frühstücks kommentarlos über sich hatte ergehen lassen, stand Harry nun mit einem Besen in der Hand vor der Garage. _„Möglicherweise sollten wir dich in eine Irrenanstalt einweisen…", klangen noch immer die Worte seines Onkels in ihm nach, während er unschlüssig den Unrat in der Garage betrachtete. Sein Onkel hatte ihm mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er für hysterisches Gebrüll in der Nacht, wie er es nannte, kein Verständnis hatte. Harry hatte nicht einmal versucht ihm zu erklären, dass dies durch einen Alptraum ausgelöst wurde, Vernon hätte es eh nicht verstanden._

„Ah hallo Harry!", erklang plötzlich die Stimme der alten Mrs. Figg hinter ihm. „Na bist du schon wieder fleißig?"

„Hallo Mrs. Figg", grüßte Harry und bemühte sich dabei ein möglichst freundliches und unbefangenes Gesicht zu zeigen. „Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Ja, ja ganz gut so. Du weißt ja wie das ist, wenn man alt wird." Dies hatte sie laut und fröhlich gesprochen, doch nun trat sie näher an ihn heran und sagte bedeutend leiser: „Und wie geht es dir, mein Junge?"

„Danke, es geht mir gut!", nickte Harry und versuchte den besorgten Blick der alten Nachbarin zu ignorieren.

„Offengestanden, siehst du aber nicht so aus", sagte sie leise, während sie unauffällig nach den Dursleys Ausschau hielt.

„Hab heute Nacht nur schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles", antwortete Harry und begann die unbenutzten Fahrräder der Dursleys vor das Garagentor zu schieben.

„Dumbledore hat mir erzählt was geschehen ist….", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort und als Harry ihr einen heimlichen Blick zuwarf, sah er dass in ihren Augen Tränen glitzerten.

„Es geht mir wirklich gut, sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen!", sagte Harry vielleicht eine Spur zu hastig, als dass ihm die alte Frau dies geglaubt hätte. Doch noch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnten, wurde sie von Harrys Tante unterbrochen, die in diesen Moment aus dem Garten kam und mit einem süßlichen Lächeln auf die alte Nachbarin zuschritt.

„Oh, Hallo Mrs. Figg, ist ein schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr?"

„Na ein bisschen zu heiß für meinen Geschmack", nickte Mrs. Figg und Harry beeilte sich in der Garage zu verschwinden. 

„Da haben sie Recht", hörte Harry noch Petunias säuselnde Stimmen, aber schon bald war sie mit der alten Frau aus seiner Hörweite verschwunden.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Petunia Dursley zurück.

„Hier das ist eine Liste mit Dingen, die du der alten Mrs. Figg besorgen wirst!", sagte sie knapp und hielt Harry ein zusammengefaltetes Papier entgegen. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du dies heute Nachmittag für sie einkaufen wirst."

„Muss das sein?", fragte Harry brummig, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Es war nicht der Einkauf an sich der ihn störte, aber er wusste, dass dies mit einer Tasse Tee im Wohnzimmer der Nachbarin enden würde und genau darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust. 

„Ja muss es!", sagte Petunia bestimmt um jeden weiteren Widerspruch im Keim zu ersticken. „Sie ist alt und verdient eine gewisse Unterstützung, aber in deinen Kreisen ist dies wohl nicht üblich", fügte sie etwas leiser, dafür aber umso spitzer hinzu, ehe sie kehrt machte und im Haus verschwand.

Einen kurzen Augenblick flammte Zorn in Harry hoch und er musste sich sehr beherrschen, ihr nicht eine entsprechende Antwort hinterher zurufen, aber dieser innere Aufruhr währte nicht lange. Als hätte jemand einen Schalter in seinem Inneren umgelegt, schlug dieses Gefühl der Rebellion in Resignation um und eine lähmende Trauer ergriff Besitz von ihm. 

„Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach alle in Frieden lassen?", flüsterte er und schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen. „Ich will doch nur meine Ruhe, warum ist das so schwer?"

* * * *

Am späten Nachmittag klingelte er, bestückt mit zwei vollen Einkaufstaschen, am Haus der alten Mrs. Figg. Allerdings war es nicht die alte Nachbarin die öffnete, sondern Mundungus Fletcher.

„Hi Harry, komm nur rein, die alte Figgy wird gleich zurück sein", sagte er und zog Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen ins Haus. „Sie wollte nur noch rasch Kuchen holen, der Tee ist schon fertig. Setz dich! Setz dich!" 

Harry stellte die Taschen in der Küche ab und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich habe aber nicht viel Zeit", wollte Harry abwehren, doch noch ehe er sich versah hatte Mundungus ihn bereits auf das Sofa gedrückt.

„Ach Papperlapapp, für eine Tasse Tee ist immer Zeit. Nun erzähl mal, wie geht es dir denn? Behandeln dich deine Verwandten gut?"

„Danke es geht mir gut und auch die Dursleys sind zum aushalten", lächelte Harry matt und nahm die Teetasse, die der Zauberer ihm entgegenhielt.

„Na das ist ja schon mal was und die letzten paar Tage wirst du es sicher auch noch aushalten", nickte Mundungus und schaufelte sich genüsslich Zucker in seine Tasse, bis ihm der verwirrte Blick des Jungen auffiel und er verlegen die Schultern zuckte.

„Jetzt war ich wohl etwas voreilig…."

„Was heißt hier ein paar Tage?" 

„Dumbledore will dir noch schreiben, wir holen dich Ende nächster Woche ab."

„Wohin?", fragte Harry panisch, der bereits vermutete welchen Aufenthaltsort sein Schulleiter bestimmt hatte.

„Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 würde ich sagen", erwiderte Fletcher vorsichtig und versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihm aber kläglich misslang. 

„NEIN!"

Mit einem Satz war Harry auf den Beinen und wollte aus dem Wohnzimmer stürmen, als der Zauberer ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Harry, beruhige dich! Sieh mal……"

„Nein, ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht in dieses Haus gehen."

„Dumbledore meint….."

„Das ist mir egal was er meint! Ich gehe nicht dahin! NIEMALS!"

„Aber Harry….."

Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck riss Harry sich los, stürmte aus dem Haus, und sprang über die kleine Gartentür, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen diese zu öffnen. Am ganzen Körper bebend und mit wild klopfenden Herzen rannte er die Straße entlang und war wenige Augenblicke später aus dem Ligusterweg verschwunden………..

Fortsetzung folgt……..


	4. Unerwartete Hilfe

4. Unerwartete Hilfe

„Harry, bleib stehen!", hörte er noch Flechter hinter sich keuchen, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Harry jagte den Magnolienweg entlang ohne bewusst wahrzunehmen, was er gerade tat oder wo er sich befand. Eine unbändige Wut hatte ihn gepackt, derer er nicht Herr werden konnte. Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel seines Denkens erinnerte er sich an Dumbledores Erklärungen, dass er im Haus seiner Tante durch das gemeinsame Blut geschützt war, doch nur im Haus, nicht auf der Straße. Vor Zorn bebend erreichte er den Parkplatz des Supermarktes, verlangsamte seinen Gang, überquerte ihn und ließ sich schließlich frustriert auf das Rasenstück neben einen parkenden Kleinbus niederplumpsen. Zornig kickte er eine leere Coladose zur Seite, während sein Blick den Leuten folgte die ihre vollbeladenen Einkaufswägen vorbeischoben.

„Daddy, Daddy, kauf mir ein Eis!" hörte er ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand eines Mannes drängeln, bis diese im Supermarkt verschwunden waren.

„Nette Familienidylle!" brummte Harry und widerstand dem Drang, mir der Faust gegen den Kleinbus zu schlagen - stattdessen riss er eine handvoll Gras neben sich ab und schleuderte es auf den Parkplatz.

„Harry, beruhige dich! Dumbledore meinte doch nur…", imitierte er Mundungus Fletcher verächtlich. „Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen und ich will verdammt noch mal nicht wissen was Dumbledore meint."

Zwei ältere Damen, die sich bisher unweit von ihm unterhalten hatten, verstummten und warfen ihm einen pikierten Blick zu, als er erneut einen Grasbüschel neben sich warf.

„Nun beeilt euch doch endlich! Grandma wartet sicher schon auf uns!" zeterte eine Frau und scheuchte zwei Jungs vor sich her, die gerade einem leeren Karton zwischen sich hin und her kickten.

„Aber Mum, ich habe keine Lust schon wieder hinzufahren" maulte der Größere der beiden. „Das ist langweilig! Was sollen wir denn dort?"

Die Antwort der Frau ging in einem dröhnenden Brummen unter, als ein Lastwagen in den Parkplatz einfuhr. Eine stinkende Abgaswolke schlug Harry entgegen und so erhob er sich missmutig und schlenderte den Rasenstreifen entlang, bis er erneut die 

Straße erreicht hatte. 

* * * * * 

Währendessen tobte die alte Mrs. Figg in ihrer Küche.

„Mundungus, du bist der letzte Trottel! Kannst du nicht einmal nachdenken, bevor du den Mund auf machst? Was ist wenn dem Jungen etwas passiert?"

„Aber Figgy, beruhig dich doch! Ich bin überzeugt, der Junge ist bald wieder zurück", versuchte Fletcher die Rage der alten Frau zu besänftigen.

„Und was, wenn nicht?"

„Mad Eye Moody, Remus, und Molly suchen ihn doch bereits."

„Ja, du kannst von Glück sagen, dass sie gerade im Hauptquartier waren und sich sofort auf die Suche machen konnten."

„Sieh mal Figgy……"

Das Quietschen des Gartentürchens, ließ ihn seinen Satz unterbrechen und einen Augenblick später stand Tonks vor der Tür. 

„Habt ihr schon was von Harry gehört?" fragte sie atemlos, als wäre sie den gesamten Weg von London hierher gerannt.

„Nein", schnaubte die alte Frau kurz und warf Mundungus einen letzten zornigen Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder Tonks zuwandte. „Was sagt Dumbledore?"

„Nicht viel, nur dass wir ihn suchen sollen. Er ist gerade bei Fudge im Zauberministerium, dort geht es mächtig rund."

„Will er den Jungen gegen seinen Willen in Sirius Haus bringen?"

„Offengestanden bin ich mir da nicht sicher. Er meinte, dass Harry sich diesen Erinnerungen an Sirius stellen muss, doch ich denke, dass ist auch abhängig davon wie es ihm geht."

„Er tut mir so leid, der Junge….."

Tonks atmete tief ein und nickte. „Uns allen, Arabella, uns allen. Doch ich denke, ich werde mich jetzt auch auf die Suche machen. Wir geben euch Bescheid, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben.

* * * * *

Harry war inzwischen eine beachtliche Strecke gelaufen, doch seine Wut schien sich eher zu steigern, als dass sie langsam nachließ. Seine Hände fest in den Hosentaschen geballt, versuchte er seinem Ärger Luft zu machen, indem er immer wieder gegen Mülleimer oder Plakatwände trat, doch auch das half nichts. Es erschien ihm, als gäbe es für diese, sich ausbreitende Wut kein Ventil und er würde jeden Moment platzen. Er hatte gerade die Hauptstraße verlassen und war in eine kleine Seitenstraße eingebogen, von der er wusste, dass sie in einen großangelegten Park führte.

„He, Big D, ist das nicht dein beschränkter Cousin?" hörte er plötzlich die Stimme von Dudleys Freund Piers und als er aufsah, erkannte er die Gang seines Cousins am Rand des Parks auf einer Bank lümmeln. 

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, der ist sowieso langweilig", erklang Dudleys Stimme und Harry stellte mit grimmiger Befriedigung fest, dass die Augen seines Cousin, auch wenn dieser eine gleichgültige Miene zu Schau stellte, ängstlich an seiner Gestalt entlang glitten. 

„Ach komm schon, ein bisschen Spaß kann nicht schaden", lachte ein anderer Kumpel von Dudley und sprang über die Lehne der Bank, um sich Harry in den Weg zu stellen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen folgten ihm auch die drei anderen und so sah Dudley sich genötigt ebenfalls aufzustehen.

„Na Klasse, der Versagerhaufen vom Dienst", sagte Harry sarkastisch und schlenderte lässig auf die fünf Jungs zu. „Meint ihr nicht, dass ihr den Mund ein bisschen zu weit aufreißt?"

„He suchst du Stress, Kleiner, den kannst du haben."

Der Junge, der einen Schritt auf Harry zugetreten war, mochte vielleicht Dudleys Figur haben, doch er überragte Harry um fast einen Kopf. Einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Dudley seinen Kumpel zurückhalten, doch dann blitzte ein triumphierendes Lächeln in seinem Vollmondgesicht auf und Harry wurde im selben Moment bewusst, worin dieser Triumph bestand. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei und sein enganliegendes T-Shirt zeigte das Dudley nur zu deutlich. Als er am Nachmittag aus dem Supermarkt kam, rutschte ihm sein Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel und so steckte er ihn kurzerhand in einen von Mrs. Figgs Einkaufstüten. 

„_SCHEIßE!", fluchte Harry innerlich und versuchte seinen selbstsicheren Blick beizubehalten. „_Wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein?"_ _

Seit Harry in Hogwarts war, hatte Dudleys Angst vor Harrys Zauberstab immer verhindert, dass sie wirklich ernsthaft aneinander gerieten und gewiss war es sein sehnlichster Wunsch, Harry einmal ohne diesen Schutz zu erwischen.

 „Oh, Dudley, willst du wirklich so leichtsinnig sein?", sagte Harry drohend und trat einen Schritt näher an seinen Cousin heran. „Du weißt, dass dies nicht sehr klug wäre?"

„Du kannst mir nicht drohen, ich weiß dass du ihn nicht dabei hast?", erwiderte Dudley, ließ aber dennoch seinen Blick forschend an Harrys Gestalt entlang wandern. 

„Wen hat er nicht dabei?", mischte sich nun auch Piers ein, während er mit seinem rattenartigen Gesicht mehr als dümmlich umhersah.

Harry hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und zuckte mit einem breiten Grinsen die Schultern.

„Tja, das ist hier die große Preisfrage. Hatte ich ihn denn schon mal NICHT dabei?", sagte er herablassend, während er sich krampfhaft eine Taktik überlegte, wie er den fünf Jungs entkommen konnte. Möglicherweise war er schneller, doch bei einem Handgemenge hatte er wohl kaum eine Chance gegen sie.

„Mann, bist du mutig", höhnte Dudley, während seine zusammen gekniffenen Schweineaugen ihn misstrauisch musterten. „Heute Nacht war das nicht so, nicht wahr?"

„Spinn dir nichts zusammen Big Doof, glaubt dir eh keiner", knurrte Harry, während er sich fragte, was Dudley wirklich gehört hatte, da er selbst nur noch bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen an seinen Traum besaß.

„Meinst du? Vermutlich hat dein Gejammer den ganzen Ligusterweg aufgeweckt."

„War doch eine nette Showeinlage, um deinen Dad mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett zu holen… es hat gut funktioniert. Irgendwas muss man ja gegen die öde Langeweile tun." grinste Harry, wobei ihm bewusst war, dass dies nicht sehr glaubwürdig klang.

„Ach ja? Nein, nein, bitte nicht? Du darfst nicht gehen! Bitte lass mich nicht allein!", imitierte Dudley das Gehörte aus Harrys Zimmer, was ein schallendes Gelächter bei seinen Freunden auslöste. 

„Du lügst!", stieß Harry hervor und griff nach Dudleys Arm. In diesen Moment war es ihm egal, dass dies mehr als unvernünftig war, Dudley Boxkampf betrieb oder er mit seinem Freunden in der Überzahl war - Harry wollte nur noch seinen aufgestauten Zorn an seinem Cousin auslassen. Dudley wich zurück und zwei seiner Kumpels griffen nach Harry, der sich jedoch schnell genug duckte und Piers einen Faustschlag gegen die Brust verpasste, der diesen wanken ließ. Es entstand ein kurzes Gerangel, als Dudleys Freunde ihn zu viert festhalten wollten, sich dabei aber gegenseitig behinderten. Schließlich endete es damit, dass Harry zwar einige Fausthiebe austeilte, aber ebenso viele einstecken musste. 

„Na immer noch nicht genug?", lachte Dudley, während Piers und ein anderer Junge Harry wieder keuchend auf die Füße stellten, damit Dudley sich drohend vor ihm aufbauen konnte. 

„Ha, du bist eben doch nur ein durchgeknallter Freak, was anderes hat auch keiner erwartet. Nicht einmal deine seltsamen Freunde hatten bisher Lust sich sehen lassen, was ich ja verstehen kann. Außer jammern ist eben nicht viel los mit dir." Dudley hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah ihn nun abschätzend an, offensichtlich überlegend, wie er Harry am besten ärgern könnte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht warum dieser Sirius, nach dem du geschrieen hast, nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will, doch ich kann verstehen, dass er gegangen ist. Wer will schon…." 

Weiter kam Dudley nicht. Mit der Erwähnung von Sirius Namen schien die gesamte aufgestaute Wut auf einmal zu explodieren und eine fast schon unmenschliche Kraft ermöglichte es Harry, seine Arme den Griffen der Jungs zu entwinden und sich frei zu machen. Mit einem riesigen Satz sprang er auf Dudley zu und schlug wie von Sinnen auf ihn ein. All der Zorn, die Frustration und der Schmerz, der seit Sirius Tod seine Seele quälte, schienen in diesen Schlägen gegen seinen Cousin das perfekte Ventil gefunden zu haben. Er wusste, dass er Dudley damit ernsthaft verletzen konnte und genau das war es auch, was er tun wollte. Er wollte ihn verletzen, ihm wehtun, er sollte diesen unerträglichen Schmerz spüren, den er eben noch verspottet hatte. 

Anfänglich starrten die anderen vier Jungs nur fassungslos auf das Geschehen und erst als Dudley lautstark zu brüllen anfing, lösten sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und eilten ihm zu Hilfe. Harry wurde unsanft von seinem Cousin weggezerrt, sprang aber sofort wieder auf die Beine und stürmte auf Dudley zu. Piers versuchte ihn verzweifelt festzuhalten, erwischte Harry aber nur am T-Shirt, welches nach einem kurzen Kampf riss und wodurch Harry freikam. Der stechende Schmerz an seinem Kinn und die aufgeplatzte Lippe machte Harry dann allerdings doch deutlich, dass es besser wäre, die Schlägerei zu beenden und lieber die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er hetzte mit weiten Sätzen und dem befriedigenden Gefühl des Sieges in der Brust, dem Gebüsch entgegen, das ihn außer Sichtweite von Dudleys Kumpeln brachte.

„Das Schwein hat mir die Nase gebrochen!", hörte er noch Dudley heulen, ehe er in den dichten Büschen verschwand. 

Immer weiter rannte er, bis er hinter dem alten, stillgelegten Springbrunnen anhielt und lauschte, doch von Dudleys Freunden war nichts mehr zu hören. _„Offensichtlich mussten sie Big D erst mal nach Hause bringen, damit Mama ihr Diddykins trösten kann",_ dachte Harry grimmig und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen den steinernen Drachen, der früher statt Feuer Wasser gespuckte hatte, nun aber, wie auch der restliche Springbrunnen außer Betrieb war. Während sich sein Herzschlag nur langsam wieder beruhigte, klärte sich auch sein Denken und ihm wurde bewusst, dass diese Aktion Konsequenzen haben würde. Er konnte förmlich Tante Petunias Stimme hören, wie sie hysterisch die Hände vor den Mund schlug und über ihr armes hilfloses Diddykins jammerte, dem der böse Harry Potter wehgetan hatte. Während er anfänglich noch mit Genugtuung darüber nachdachte, verflog langsam dieses befriedigende Hochgefühl, das ihn eben noch so wundervoll ausgefüllt hatte und leichte Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Onkel Vernon würde toben, das war sicher. Harry stellte sich vor, wie sein Onkel mit hochrotem Kopf und dem Gebaren eines wildgewordenen Stiers durchs Haus stapfte.

_„Sieht so aus, als hätte ich jetzt ein Problem mehr", seufzte Harry und tätschelte den Rücken des Drachen, ehe er mit taumelnden Schritten auf den kleinen Frischwasserspender, der am Rand des kreisrunden Platzes stand, zuging. Das kalte Wasser brannte höllisch an seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe, während Harry sich den Mund ausspülte und ein paar Schlucke trank. _

_„Sei vorsichtig und tu nichts Überstürztes", hatte Sirius letzte Jahr in seinem Brief geschrieben und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Dudley zu verprügeln, wohl Sirius Meinung nach etwas Unvernünftiges war._

„Er hat es verdient", sagte er trotzig und ließ das kalte Wasser über sein Gesicht laufen. Jetzt da er zur Ruhe kam, fühlte er auch den Schmerz in seinen Armen und Beinen, genauso wie das unangenehme Ziehen in der Magengegend und er erinnerte sich einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag in den Bauch erhalten zu haben. Seinem strapazierten Magen schien selbst das bisschen Wasser das er eben getrunken hatte, zu viel zu sein und er war nahe daran sich sofort zu übergeben. 

Einige Spaziergänger kamen vorbei und warfen Harry, der sich um wieder Kraft zu sammeln gegen den kleinen Brunnen lehnte, misstrauische Blicke zu, und er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass er wahrscheinlich einen ziemlich mitgenommenen Eindruck machte. Von oben bis unten mit Schmutz bedeckt, einem T-Shirt, das nur noch in Fetzen hing und mit etlichen Blutflecken, von denen er nicht wusste, ob sie von Dudleys blutender Nase oder von ihm selbst stammten, machte er sicherlich einen nicht alltäglichen Eindruck. Harry versuchte diese Blicke zu ignorieren und schloss die Augen, ihm war übel, sein Kopf dröhnte und seiner Glieder fühlten sich schwer wie Blei an.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", erklang plötzlich eine zögernde Frauenstimme hinter ihm und als er sich umsah, konnte er eine junge Frau erkennen, die hinter ihm stand und ihn besorgt musterte. 

„Nein…", krächzte Harry und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um sich im nächsten Augenblick wieder von ihr abzuwenden, als diese kurze Bewegung die Kopfschmerzen verstärkte.

„Du siehst übel aus. Soll ich vielleicht jemanden holen, deinen Vater oder…" Sie brach ab und trat einen raschen Schritt auf ihn zu, als sie bemerkte wie Harry schwankte und sich verzweifelt an der Kante des Wasserspenders festhielt. 

„Komm setz dich erst mal hin, sonst kippst du möglicherweise noch um", sagte sie fest und legte den Arm um Harrys Rücken. Für einen kurzen Moment zuckte er heftig zusammen, doch dann ließ er es zu, dass sie ihn zu einer nahegelegenen Bank dirigierte und sanft darauf niederdrückte. 

„Tief durchatmen", ordnete sie leise an. „Tief und gleichmäßig atmen, dann wird es bald besser."

Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Gefühl, diese Hilfe nicht zu wollen, doch gleichzeitig zutiefst dankbar dafür zu sein, schloss Harry die Augen und nach wenigen Minuten ging es ihm tatsächlich besser, auch wenn ihm jetzt fürchterlich kalt war und er zu zittern begann. 

„Ich heiße Andrea", sagte die junge Frau, während sie aus ihrer Jeansjacke schlüpfte und diese um seine Schultern legte. „Und wie heißt du?"

„Harry."

„Gut, Harry", sagte sie langsam und ließ ihren Blick über den allmählich düster werdenden Park schweifen,  „ich denke, es wird am Besten sein, wenn ich dich jetzt zu deinen Eltern bringe."

„Viel Spaß dabei. Dazu müssten sie mich erst mal umbringen", entgegnete Harry zynisch und im gleichen Moment tat es ihm auch schon leid, als er das entsetzte Gesicht der Frau sah. „Meine Eltern sind tot", setzte er deshalb hastig nach und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Oh, tut mir leid", sagte sie leise und griff unwillkürlich nach seinem Arm.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, sie starben, als ich fast noch ein Baby war."

„Und wo lebst du jetzt?"

„Bei meinen Verwandten, aber dorthin zu gehen ist bestimmt keine gute Idee."

„Hm? Du machst dir Gedanken wegen den zerrissenen Klamotten? So was kann man ersetzen und deine Verwandten werden sich bestimmt schon Sorgen machen."

„Wohl kaum", seufzte Harry und zog die Jacke enger um sich. „Mein Onkel wird mich umbringen, wenn ich heimkomme."

Andrea zog mit einem skeptischen Lächeln die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."

„Ich habe meinem Cousin wahrscheinlich die Nase gebrochen", erklärte Harry und konnte nicht verhindern, dass dabei ein leises Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Oh!", sagte sie und Harry konnte erkennen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn zu arbeiten begann. „Mir sind vorhin fünf Jungs begegnet und einer blutete ziemlich heftig aus der Nase. War das dein Cousin? Haben die Fünf dich so zugerichtet?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry knapp und fragte sich gleichzeitig warum er dies alles einer völlig fremden, wenn auch sympathischen Frau erzählte.

„Fünf gegen einen ist ziemlich unfair, das wird auch dein Onkel zugeben."

„Sie kennen meinen Onkel nicht, er ist cholerisch und für ihn bin ich eh nur der letzte Dreck, der immer an Allem schuld ist. Für ihn spielt es keine Rolle, ob ich mit Dudley allein war, oder ob er vier Kumpels zur Unterstützung hatte, was zählt ist einzig die Tatsache, dass ich es war, der seinem kleinen hilflosen Sohn die Nase gebrochen hat."

„Na klein und hilflos sah der für mich nicht aus", grinste Andrea flüchtig, ehe ihr Gesicht wieder ernst wurde und sie den Jungen neben sich nachdenklich betrachtete. „Eins steht jedenfalls fest, hier kannst du nicht bleiben."

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht nach Hause gehen", brauste Harry auf, doch die junge Frau legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Keine Panik! Uns wird schon was einfallen. Was hältst du davon, wenn du erst mal mit zu mir kommst und wir überlegen bei einem gemütlichen Abendessen was wir tun können?"

„Nein, das geht nicht!", wehrte Harry ab, obwohl sein Magen bei der Vorstellung eines Abendessens, sofort zu knurren begann.

„Die andere Alternative ist, dass wir gemeinsam zu deinem Onkel gehen und ich mit ihm rede, vielleicht schaff ich es ja ihn etwas zu besänftigen."

„Nein auf keinen Fall!"

„Gut, dann werden wir jetzt gemeinsam zu meinem Auto gehen und du fährst mit zu mir. Hier werde ich dich bestimmt nicht sitzen lassen."

Andrea stand auf und streckte ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln die Hand entgegen die Harry jedoch nicht ergriff; dennoch stand er auf und folgte ihr schweigend. Auch wenn seine Schritte anfänglich noch etwas unsicher waren, schaffte er es doch problemlos zu ihrem Wagen, bis er plötzlich ein scharrendes Geräusch hinter sich hörte, das ihn hastig den Blick wenden ließ. 

„Keine Angst, das ist nur Blacky. Hast du ihn bisher nicht bemerkt?"

Harry konnte ihr nicht antworten, denn das was er sah ließ ihn erstarren. Hinter ihm stand ein großer, schwarzer, bärengleicher Hund, der einem Grimm erschreckend ähnlich sah.

Fortsetzung folgt…….


	5. Ein Muggel

5. ein Muggel

Andrea schüttete lächelnd den Kopf, während sie sich zu dem Hund beugte und sanft über seinen Kopf strich. 

„Du musst keine Angst vor ihm haben, er ist zwar ein bisschen groß, aber sehr lieb und sanft. Er saß schon die ganze Zeit über neben der Bank und ich dachte, dass du ihn bemerkt hast."

Noch immer schmunzelnd öffnete sie die Türen des Kleinwagens, als Harry einen Schritt auf den Hund zuging, auf die Knie sank und die Arme fest um den Hals des Tieres schlang. „Sirius", flüsterte er gegen das zottige Fell und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Der Hund wich einen kurzen Moment zurück, ließ es aber trotzdem zu, dass Harry ihn fest an sich drückte und erst als seine raue Zunge über Harrys tränennasse Wangen fuhr, blickte dieser auf. Andrea hatte ihn schweigend, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht den er nicht deuten konnte, beobachtet und Harry war klar, dass sein Verhalten auf die Frau einen seltsamen Eindruck machen musste - dennoch war es ihm unmöglich etwas zu sagen oder zu erklären. Plötzlich kam er sich schrecklich albern vor, er wusste doch, dass Sirius tot war und wenn dieser Hund auch noch so sehr der Animagusgestalt seines Paten ähnelte, so war er dennoch nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Hund.

„Schon gut, Harry, steig erst mal ein" sagte Andrea sanft und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Du auch Blacky!"

Mit einem Satz hatte der Hund Harry abgeschüttelt und sprang folgsam auf den Rücksitz. Noch immer benommen blieb Harry am Boden sitzen und blickte abwechselnd zwischen Andrea und ihrem Hund hin und her; als die junge Frau ihn jedoch am Arm packte, ließ er sich ohne Protest auf den Beifahrersitz schieben. 

Ein dicker, undurchdringlicher Nebel schien ihn plötzlich eingehüllt zu haben, nur noch dumpf nahm er wahr, dass Andrea den Wagen startete und losfuhr. Die Tränen, die noch immer unaufhaltsam aus seinen Augen traten, verhinderten, dass er klar erkennen konnte wohin der Weg ging, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment auch egal. Der Anblick des Hundes hinter ihm, dessen leises Hecheln das einzige war, was an sein Ohr drang, löste ein zerrendes Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden aus, von dem er nicht sagen konnte, ob es nun übergroßes Glück oder abgrundtiefer Schmerz war. Diese Erinnerung an Sirius hatte ihn härter getroffen, als jeder Faustschlag den er von Dudleys Bande einstecken musste und doch erzeugte diese vertraute Erscheinung auch etwas, das nicht unangenehm war, auch wenn er es nicht definieren konnte.

„Wir sind da!", drang von weiter Ferne Andreas Stimme an sein Ohr und er löste automatisch den Sicherheitsgurt, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass er ihn angelegt hatte. Erst als er langsam aus dem Wagen stieg, löste sich dieses seltsam, dumpfe Gefühl, das seinen Kopf zuvor in Watte gepackt hatte, auf und er konnte ein altes Wohnhaus erkennen, dessen Tür Andrea gerade aufsperrte. 

„Na komm schon", sagte sie und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

Harry folgte ihr in einen altertümlich gefliesten, langen Hausflur, über dessen Reinlichkeitszustand seine Tante sicher die Nase gerümpft hätte. Schweigend stiegen sie die knarrenden Holzstiegen empor, bis sie im letzten Stockwerk endlich vor Andreas Wohnungstür anhielten. 

„Ist ein bisschen chaotisch, doch ich denke, das wird dich nicht groß stören", schmunzelte sie und dirigierte ihn durch einen langen Korridor, der eher einer Gemäldegalerie glich, in einen großen Raum, den Harry als Wohnzimmer wahrnahm. Als er sich neugierig umblickte, sah er jedoch einen altertümlichen Herd mit einem Spülbecken daneben im hinteren Teil des Raumes stehen - Einrichtungsgegenstände, die ihm verrieten, dass dies anscheinend eine überaus gemütliche Wohnküche war. Gegenüber der Tür standen ein nostalgisches Sofa mit Spitzendeckchen und ein monströser Ohrensessel, vor dem ein ovaler Jugendstieltisch stand. Nicht weit daneben erblickte Harry einen Schreibtisch im gleichen Alter, auf dem einige Bücher, Schreibblöcke und mehrere hölzerne Schatullen in unterschiedlichen Größen aufgestapelt waren. 

„Setz dich erst mal", forderte ihn Andrea auf, während sie nach einem Wasserkessel griff, um Wasser für Tee aufzusetzen. „Oder möchtest du dich erst mal waschen?"

Verwirrt von der seltsamen Atmosphäre die ihn hier warm und einladend empfing, nickte Harry nur, während sein Blick über das bis zur Decke hoch reichende Regal wanderte, auf dem fast so viele faszinierende Dinge standen, wie in Dumbledores Büro. 

„Da lang", unterbrach sie seine Beobachtungen und deutete auf eine schmale Tür, die Harry bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit ergriff ihn, als er die Badezimmertür öffnete und einen kurzen Blick zurück in den Wohnraum warf, der so ganz anders war, als das Haus der Dursleys und wohl eher mit dem Fuchsbau verglichen werden konnte. Das Badezimmer zu betreten, war allerdings nicht weniger verwirrend und bildete einen so bizarren Kontrast zur Küche, dass Harry abrupt stehen blieb. Während der Teil von Andreas Wohnung, den Harry in der Kürze gesehen hatte,  einem Relikt aus alter Zeit glich, war dies hier etwas völlig anderes. Das Bad war groß und geräumig, modern ausgestattet mit einer dreieckigen Badewanne in der Ecke, einer Toilette und dicken, flauschigen Badematten. An der Wand entlang standen verschiedene Topfpflanzen, darunter auch zwei Palmen und als sein Blick zur schräghochlaufenden Decke wanderte, bemerkte er, dass diese zur Hälfte aus Glas war und dem Raum einen Hauch von Wintergarten gab.

„Hier sind Handtücher und Seife", sagte Andrea und deutete auf das Regal neben dem Waschbecken. „Ich bring dir auch gleich noch ein sauberes T-Shirt, deines wirst du wohl nicht mehr verwenden können."

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und Harry begann sich vorsichtig zu waschen. 

„Magst du Spagetti oder wäre dir Fleisch mit Soße lieber?", hörte er nach einer Weile ihre Stimme durch die Tür.

„Spagetti sind OK!", antwortete er überrascht und seufzte innerlich auf. Es war bisher nicht oft vorgekommen, dass jemand sich nach seinen Essenswünschen erkundigt hatte; die Dursleys sowieso nicht, manchmal Mrs. Weasley und früher einmal die alte Mrs. Figg, als er an Dudleys Geburtstag bei ihr bleiben musste. Ein seltsames Gefühl, überlegte er - doch als er sich abtrocknete und sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, verschwanden diese Gedanken. Dudleys Bande hatte ihn ganz schön zugerichtet, sein Kinn war auf der rechten Seite tief lila und seine geplatzte Unterlippe war stark angeschwollen, am Brustkorb prangten ebenfalls ein Paar blaue Flecken und seine Hände und Ellbogen waren durch den Sturz auf den Schotterboden aufgeschürft und brannten höllisch. Missmutig wandte er sich ab und hoffte innerlich, dass Dudley mindestens genauso mitgenommen aussah. 

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?", erkundigte sich Andrea, die dabei war, Töpfe aus dem Schrank zu holen und auf den Herd zu stellen, als Harry aus dem Bad kam. 

„Ja, gern", antwortete Harry und setzte sich an den kleinen Küchentisch, der unter dem Fenster stand. 

„Das Essen wird noch ein bisschen dauern", erklärte Andrea und trug ein Tablett mit Teetassen, Milch und Zucker zum Tisch. „Doch ich möchte mir eh erst mal deine Schrammen ansehen."

„Sehr dekorativ", nickte sie nach einer Weile, als sie all seine Blessuren eingehend untersucht hatte. „Hast du stärkere Schmerzen im Bauch?"

„Nein, geht schon."

„Na gut. Lass noch mal dein Gesicht sehen", lächelte sie freundlich und hob vorsichtig sein Kinn an. „War ein mächtiger Schlag…" Sie brach kurz ab, als sie Harrys Haare aus der Stirn strich und ihr heiteres Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernst. „…der dich da getroffen hat", beendete sie ihren Satz und Harry wappnete sich darauf, dass sie nun sicherlich nach seiner Narbe fragen würde, doch sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen ging sie zum Schrank und holte einen kleinen Tiegel mit Salbe heraus.

„Das Zeug brennt im ersten Moment, doch nach ein paar Minuten wirst du merken, dass der Schmerz nachlässt und es dir besser geht", sagte sie zögernd und begann vorsichtig die grünliche Salbe aufzutragen. 

„Das ist ein altes Familienrezept meiner Großtante, die war zwar ein bisschen verrückt, aber ihre Kräutermischungen sind einfach Spitze", erkläre sie gedankenversunken, während sie die Salbe vorsichtig auftrug.

„So das war´s!", nickte sie und reichte ihm ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das bereits über der Stuhllehne hing. Harry zog es über den Kopf und versuchte den brennenden Schmerz zu ignorieren, den die Salbe auf seiner Haut hinterließ. 

„Es dauert wirklich nur ein paar Minuten, dann wird es angenehm kühl."

„Danke!" 

„Schon gut", lächelte sie und wandte sich erneut ihren Kochtöpfen zu. Eine ganze Zeitlang schwiegen beide, was Harry die Möglichkeit gab, sich genauer umsehen zu können. Ihm fiel auf, wie ungewohnt doch die Einrichtung für eine Muggelwohnung war; überall auf dem Regal stapelten sich Bücher die sehr alt zu sein schienen; verschiedene, fremdartige Skulpturen und Porzellandosen, die an die Einrichtung einer Apotheke vor hundert Jahren erinnerten. Nur wenige Meter vom Regal entfernt, stand eine Kommode, mit verschiedenen Räucherschalen, kleinen Tongefäßen, und an der Wand darüber hing ein kunstvoll gearbeitetes Pentagramm. Durch dessen fünf Spitzen schlängelte sich eine Blumenranke, deren Blütenkelche eigenartige Formen hatten und Harry stark an magische Symbole erinnerte.

„Ein faszinierendes Teil, nicht wahr", schmunzelte Andrea, die offensichtlich seinem Blick gefolgt war. „Mein Großvater behauptete, dass es einige hundert Jahre alt ist und entsprechend wertvoll, aber ich mag es einfach, weil es mich an meine schrullige Großtante erinnert. Als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war, hing es bei ihr über der Haustür und sie ist jeden Tag auf einen Stuhl gestiegen, um das Teil mit einem Wolllappen abzuwischen. Ziemlich verrückt, wenn du mich fragst, doch sie hatte noch mehr so merkwürdige Eigenheiten. Trotzdem liebte ich sie sehr. In ihrer Nähe zu sein, hatte immer etwas sehr Beruhigendes und Tröstliches - fast so, als würde ihre Liebe jeden noch so kleinen Winkel des Hauses ausfüllen und alles Unheil fernhalten. Nach ihrem Tod gingen viele ihrer Sachen an mich über und manchmal hab ich fast das Gefühl, dass sie noch immer um mich herum ist und ihre Seele mich nach wie vor begleitet", erzählte Andrea verträumt, bis sie plötzlich den Kopf schüttelte und zu kichern anfing. „Oh weh, ich glaub ich kling schon genauso durchgeknallt wie meine Lieblingstante." 

Als ein beruhigendes und tröstliches Gefühl, so hatte sie die Atmosphäre im Haus ihrer Großtante bezeichnet und genau das war es auch, was Harry hier in dieser Wohnung empfand. Seit er diesen Raum das erst mal betreten hatte, erschien es, als würde ganz langsam der Druck, die Angst und auch der Schmerz von ihm weichen, nur um einer angenehmen Wärme Platz zu machen. 

„So, Essen ist fertig!", riss sie ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken und stellte die Teller auf den Tisch. Der Hund, der bis dahin friedlich auf seiner Decke neben der Tür gelegen hatte, sprang plötzlich auf und war im nächsten Augenblick an ihrer Seite.

„Ja du auch, Blacky!", lachte sie und stellte den gefüllten Futternapf auf den Boden. 

„Das Wort _Essen muss für ihn ein Kommandowort sein, ohne das er nichts frisst, anders herum ist es aber auch so, dass er ziemlich penetrant werden kann, wenn jemand Essen sagt und er bekommt nichts ab. Ich vermute, dass seine Vorbesitzer ihn darauf dressiert haben."_

„Können sie die nicht fragen?"

„Leider nicht, ich hab Blacky, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, verletzt im Wald gefunden und bisher konnte ich seine Besitzer nicht ausfindig machen. Als du ihn am Parkplatz Sirius genannt hast, dachte ich zuerst, er sei dein Hund, ….aber in diesem Fall hätte er wahrscheinlich anders reagiert. Was ist mit deinem…."

„Bitte nicht, ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen", unterbrach Harry sie leise und versuchte krampfhaft sich auf die Spagettis auf seinem Teller zu konzentrieren.

„Schon gut, das musst du auch nicht." 

Sie setzten schweigend ihr Essen fort und Harry bemerkte Andreas zufriedenes Grinsen, als er seinen zweiten Teller leergeputzt hatte. Andrea räumte den Tisch ab und als Harry ihr helfen wollte schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf und schob ihn energisch Richtung Sofa.

„Du ruhst dich jetzt erst mal aus und sammelst Kräfte, denn wenn ich hiermit fertig bin, müssen wir darüber reden, was weiter geschehen soll."

Mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl in die Enge getrieben worden zu sein, setzte Harry sich auf das weiche Sofa und überlegte ob es für ihn überhaupt Alternativen gäbe, außer zu den Dursleys zurückzukehren. Draußen war es bereits stockfinster und er konnte fast davon ausgehen, dass wenn nicht die Dursleys, dann aber zumindest der Orden des Phönix ihn suchte, dies war aber gleichbedeutend damit, dass sie ihn sicherlich zum Grimmauld Place bringen wollten.

„So Harry, nun erzähl mal, was hast du dir überlegt?", begann Andrea, nachdem sie sich im Sessel neben ihm niedergelassen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht", gestand Harry zögernd und kraulte Blacky, der in diesem Moment zu ihm aufs Sofa sprang und den Kopf auf seine Beine legte. „Wäre es möglich, dass…ich heute Nacht hier schlafen könnte?"

„Ich habe hier ein Gästezimmer, doch du kannst hier nur übernachten, wenn dein Onkel auch Bescheid weiß. Das heißt im Klartext, wir müssen ihn anrufen und…"

„Nein! Auf keinen Fall", stieß Harry betroffen aus und setzte an aufzuspringen, doch Andrea hielt in energisch an der Schulter fest.

„Langsam, langsam junger Freund, vorerst werden wir erst einmal reden. Du weiß, dass deine Verwandten sich bestimmt schon große Sorgen um dich machen."

„Die Dursleys bestimmt nicht, denen ist es egal wo ich bin, solang sie mich nicht sehen müssen", behauptete Harry stur, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Panik in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Kann es sein, dass du dich da in etwas hineinsteigerst?"

„Ich bin nicht hysterisch", brauste Harry so laut auf, dass Blacky erschrocken zusammenzuckte. 

Andrea sah ihn lange nachdenklich an und Harry konnte fast sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete, ehe sie mit einem tiefen Seufzer den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich halte dich nicht für hysterisch, Harry, doch du hast Angst und ich verstehe nicht wovor. Sicherlich, dein Onkel wird wütend sein, zum einen weil du deinem Cousin auf die Nase geschlagen hast, zum anderen aber auch, weil du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist und er für dich verantwortlich ist."

„So einfach ist das nicht", seufzte Harry verzweifelt und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Dann erklär es mir, Harry. Wovor hast du Angst?"

Harrys Hände krallten sich in die Sitzfläche des Sofas, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden und seine Arme zu zittern begannen. Er hatte keine Angst vor den Dursleys, diese konnten ihm nicht wirklich etwas antun; es war eher die Vorahnung, dass die Geschichte mit Dudley weitreichendere Konsequenzen haben würde, als einen riesigen Krach. Wenn sein Onkel beschloss ihn vor die Tür zu setzen, dann würde Dumbledore darauf bestehen, dass Harry den Rest seiner Ferien im Grimmauld Place verbrachte und genau das war der letzte Ort an dem er im Augenblick sein wollte. Die Vorstellung dieses alte, von Sirius so sehr gehasste Haus, wieder betreten zu müssen, sackte wie eine riesige Bleikugel in seinen Magen und er spürte wie ihm jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Nein, er würde ganz sicher nicht dorthin zurückkehren.

„Na gut, dann eine andere Frage", unterbrach Andrea seine Gedanken. „Welchen Grund hatte der Streit mit deinem Cousin?"

„Da gibt es keinen richtigen Grund dafür, es liegt daran, dass Dudleys Bande sich einfach einen Spaß daraus macht, andere zu verprügeln und heute bin ich ihnen in die Finger geraten", antwortete Harry und fühlte die Wut, die diese Gedanken begleitete.

„Das heißt, sie machen das öfters, nur ist es dir heute nicht gelungen, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen?"

„So ungefähr", nickte Harry, während sein Blick starr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand haftete.

„Hm, _ungefähr, heißt soviel wie, dass dies nur die halbe Geschichte ist."_

„Ich habe erst gar nicht versucht ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen", gestand Harry und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Das frag ich mich auch, ich war einfach wütend und….hab nicht mehr nachgedacht. Erst wollt ich ja auch weglaufen, doch…. als Dudley damit anfing…"

„Mit was anfing?"

„Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Alptraum und er hat sich darüber lustig gemacht."

„Und da ist bei dir eine Sicherung durchgeknallt."

„So richtig erst, als Dudley sagte, dass er verstehen kann, warum er gegangen ist - mit mir will eh keiner was zu tun haben", antwortete Harry spontan, doch im nächsten Augenblick bereute er es und biss sich auf die Lippe, die dadurch erneut zu bluten begann.

„Wer ist da gestorben?", fragte Andrea behutsam und Harry konnte deutlich hören, dass nun auch ihre Stimme zitterte. 

In seiner Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch suchend, wich er ihrem Blick aus und wünschte, er könnte einfach aufspringen und weglaufen, aber genau das ging nicht, etwas hielt ihn mit aller Macht zurück. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, wo er sonst hin sollte oder einfach auch die Wärme, die diese fremde Frau ausstrahlte und ihn wie eine sanfte Decke umgab. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nur helfen wollte, dennoch erschien es ihm unmöglich eine Antwort hervor zu bringen. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als stecke ein riesiger Kloß darin, der jedes Wort unmöglich machte. So beschränkte er sich darauf starr vor sich auf den Tisch zu blicken und zu hoffen, dass er die Gedanken an Sirius weit genug zurückdrängen konnte, damit er nicht erneut in Tränen ausbrach. 

Andrea beobachtete ihn einige Zeit nachdenklich, bis sie schließlich tief seufzte und leise nickte: „Du bleibst heute Nacht hier, doch wir werden deinen Onkel anrufen und ihm Bescheid sagen müssen." Harry wollte ihr bereits widersprechen, als sie in beschwichtigenden  Ton fortfuhr. „Allerdings verspreche ich dir, ihm nicht die Adresse zu geben. Bist du damit einverstanden?" 

Harry nickte erleichtert. Er teilte ihr die Telefonnummer mit und kurz darauf hörte er sie im Nebenraum sprechen. 

„Mein Name ist Andrea, ich bin eine Freundin ihres Neffen Harry…..", sagte sie freundlich, brach aber plötzlich ab, um kurz darauf wieder von neuem zu beginnen, diesmal allerdings bedeutend kühler.

„Ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen, dass Harry hier…….lassen sie mich bitte erst mal ausreden!"

Harry konnte sich bildhaft die Reaktion seines Onkels vorstellen, gerade deshalb, weil Andrea sich als Freundin Harrys bezeichnet hatte. „_Vielleicht hätte ich sie vorwarnen sollen_", überlegte er, als ihm der Klang eines wütend auf die Gabel geknallten Telefonhörers, das Ende des Telefonats verriet.

„WAS FÜR EIN RIESENGROSSER IDIOT IST DAS DENN?", hörte er Andrea im Korridor fluchen und kurz darauf stand sie wutschnaubend in der Küche.

„Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, jetzt sofort auf der Stelle zu diesem aufgeblasenen, ignoranten Arsch zu fahren und ihm ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen! Der hat mich nicht mal ausreden lassen! Der bezeichnete mich als Abschaum; was bildet der sich eigentlich ein was er ist? Der Kaiser von China vielleicht? Was maßt sich dieser Widerling eigentlich an, hat der noch nie was von einem gewissen Maß an Benehmen gehört? Und was heißt hier überhaupt, dass es ihm scheißegal ist, wo du bist? Du lebst in seinem Haus, er ist für dein Wohlergehen verantwortlich. Er kann nicht einfach jeden niederbrüllen und als Pack bezeichnen, nur weil …."

Andrea verstummte, als sie das schwache Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht bemerkte und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

„Na zumindest müssen wir uns keine Gedanken machen, dass er uns die Polizei auf den Hals hetzt, wenn du hier übernachtest."

„Wohl kaum", sagte Harry und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, gleichzeitig durchflutete ihn aber auch eine Welle unendlicher Erleichterung. Wenn es seinem Onkel egal war wo er sich aufhielt, dann bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass auch die Mitglieder des Ordens nichts von seinem Verschwinden wussten. Demzufolge würden sie ihn auch nicht suchen und er hatte hier vorläufig seine Ruhe. „Es tut mir leid, dass mein Onkel…"

„Dir hat da gar nichts Leid zu tun Harry! Es ist das Benehmen deines Onkels über das ich mich aufrege, nicht über deines."

„Ich hätte Sie vorwarnen müssen. Sich als einen meiner Freunde zu bezeichnen, hat auf meinen Onkel ungefähr die Wirkung, als würden sie einem wütenden Stier ein rotes Tuch vor die Nase halten."

„Wieso dass denn?", fragte sie verwirrt und ließ sich mit einem noch immer grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck in den Sessel zurück fallen.

„Meine Tante und mein Onkel hassen alles, was nicht der herkömmlichen Norm entspricht und jede noch so kleine Abweichung ist ihnen zuwider."

„Und deine Freunde sind für sie abnormal, warum?"

„Weil sie…" Harry brach ab und überlegte krampfhaft, wie er dies beschreiben konnte, ohne ihr sagen zu müssen, dass seine Freunde der Zauberergemeinschaft angehörten. „Sie leben und denken einfach anders", versuchte es Harry, doch ein Blick in Andreas Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass sie sich mit dieser Aussage nicht zufrieden gab.

„Gehören deine Freunde einer besonderen religiösen Gemeinschaft an?", sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern langsam, ihn dabei schärfer denn je beobachtend.

„So was Ähnliches!", antwortete Harry ausweichend, doch sie ließ nicht locker.

„Ist das was sie tun…illegal?"

„Nein! Das ist es nicht, auch wenn mein Onkel sie gern als Kriminelle bezeichnet. Sie tun nichts Verbotenes."

„Na gut", seufzte sie und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „Sie gehören also keiner Sekte an, sind nicht in kriminelle Angelegenheiten verwickelt und trotzdem kannst du mir nichts über sie sagen. Hm, können wir mit ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen? Gibt es jemanden der…"

„Nein, das geht nicht…..zumindest nicht gleich. Bitte, ich muss mir selbst erst….noch über ein paar Sachen klar werden. Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden."

Andrea sah ihn einige Sekunden unschlüssig an, bis sie schließlich schwer die Luft ausstieß und aufstand um frisches Teewasser aufzusetzen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, in was du da verstrickt bist, Harry….aber bist du dir sicher, dass es deine Freunde gut mit dir meinen?"

„Ja natürlich, manchmal vielleicht sogar zu gut", seufzte er tief und als sie ihn mit einem forschenden Blick, der Dumbledore alle Ehre gemacht hätte, fixierte, wich er diesem aus und starrte seinerseits aus dem offenen Fenster, an dem soeben eine schwarzbraune Eule landete. Im ersten Moment hielt er sie für eine Posteule, doch sie trappelte nur am Fensterbrett entlang und schien keinen Brief bei sich zu tragen. Innerlich aufatmend folgte er der Eule mit den Augen, wenn auch nur um zu verhindern, dass er versehentlich in Andreas Richtung blickte und dabei Gefahr lief, sie zu weiteren Fragen zu animieren. Offensichtlich schien dies zu klappen, denn während er weiter das Auf- und abgehen des Vogels beobachtete, stellte sie schweigend Teetassen auf den Tisch und füllte das kochende Wasser in die Kanne.

„Manchmal tut es gut sich den Kummer von der Seele zu reden; doch das setzt natürlich voraus, dass man dem Anderen vertraut", begann sie nach einiger Zeit von neuem.

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf, doch noch ehe er ihr erklären konnte, dass er dieses Thema nun wirklich nicht weiter verfolgen wollte, klingelte es an der Wohnungstür und Harry zuckte fast so zusammen wie die Eule, die sich nun mit einem lauten Schrei in die Lüfte erhob. 

„Wer kommt denn jetzt noch?", sagte Andrea ratlos und setzte die Kanne ab. „Blacky du bleibst bei Harry", befahl sie kurz, als der Hund ebenfalls aufsprang, sich aber auf ihre Aufforderung hin sofort wieder neben Harry setzte.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr trat Andrea in den Korridor und er hörte, wie sie kurz darauf die Wohnungstür öffnete. Harry schwante bereits Übles!!!!!

* * * * 

Autornote: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich für die vielen Rewievs bedanken, freut mich, dass euch meine Story gefällt!  

**Soviel positive Rückmeldungen sind ein ungeheuerer Ansporn schnell weiter zu schreiben!!! *ggg* **


	6. Schock für Remus Lupin

6. Schock für Remus Lupin

„Guten Abend", erklang eine freundliche Stimme vom Korridor her, die Harry sofort als die von Remus Lupin erkannte und ihn resignierend die Augen schließen ließ. „Ich bin hier um Harry abzuholen."

„Wer sind Sie, sein Onkel?", hörte Harry Andreas scharf gestellte Frage. 

„Nein! Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und ich bin ein Freund von Harry. Darf ich bitte herein kommen?"

„Es ist in Ordnung, Andrea! Er ist wirklich ein Freund", nahm Harry ihr die Entscheidung ab und trat auf den Korridor hinaus.

„Na dann kommen Sie mal herein", sagte Andrea und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit ihr unerwarteter Besucher eintreten konnte. Remus trug dieselbe Muggelkleidung, in der Harry ihn bereits vor wenigen Wochen am Londoner Bahnhof gesehen hatte. Remus warf Andrea ein dankbares Lächeln zu, was nur eine sehr zögernde Erwiderung fand und wandte sich im Anschluss an Harry.

„Hallo Harry, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" 

„Ja" antwortete Harry knapp und sah beschämt zu Boden. Im Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers spiegelte sich die Größe der Sorge wider, die Lupin sich um ihn gemacht hatte und Harry erschien es unmöglich, diesem Blick standzuhalten. Remus atmete erleichtert auf, trat näher an Harry heran und drückte sanft seine Schulter. 

„Wir wissen, dass du mit Dudley aneinander geraten bist. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, wir haben das bereits mit deinem Onkel geklärt", sagte er sanft, musterte ihn jedoch sorgenvoll, als Harry auf seine Worte nicht reagierte.

„Ich denke, bei einer Tasse Tee redet es sich besser", seufzte Andrea und wies ihnen den Weg in die Wohnküche.

„Danke, Miss…?"

„Andrea, einfach nur Andrea."

„Danke, Andrea, das ist sehr freundlich von…"

Es war nicht nur der Satz, den Remus in diesen Augenblick abrupt stoppte, auch sein Körper schien plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt zu sein. 

„Das kann nicht sein", hauchte er und starrte fassungslos den Hund an, der schwanzwedelnd neben dem Tisch stand und neugierig zu dem neuen Besucher hochsah. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war jegliche Farbe aus Remus Gesicht gewichen und er hielt sich schwankend am Türrahmen fest, ehe er die Augen schloss und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das ist nicht Sirius, es ist Andreas Hund", erklärte Harry flüsternd und griff unwillkürlich nach Remus Arm, als wollte er sichergehen, dass dieser nicht umfallen würde.

„Großer Gott!", stöhnte Remus auf und holte tief Luft, während sich Entsetzen und Schmerz in seinem Gesicht spiegelten. Unter seiner Handfläche konnte Harry deutlich das Zittern von Remus Arm spüren, doch es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis dieser sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug ging er auf den Hund zu, wuschelte ihm über den Kopf und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. 

„Ich bin auch erschrocken, als ich dem Hund das erste mal gegenüber stand", seufzte Harry, als er sich neben Remus aufs Sofa setzte.

„Bist du deshalb hier, weil…" Remus brach ab, als seine heisere Stimme ihren Dienst versagte.

„Nein. Ich sah ihn erst, als ich ins Auto einsteigen wollte. Ich wusste nicht wohin und Andrea hat mir angeboten mitzukommen", erzählte Harry stockend.

Neben sich konnte er hören, wie Remus scharf die Luft einzog, doch Harry brachte es nicht fertig, seinem ehemaligen Lehrer ins Gesicht zu sehen; dennoch registrierte er, wie Lupin ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte und sich müde über die Augen fuhr.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen statt Tee lieber einen Cognac anbieten?", sagte Andrea mit einem besorgten Blick in Remus schneeweißes Gesicht. Remus lehnte mit einem matten Lächeln und einem Kopfschütteln ab, während sein Blick unruhig von Harry immer wieder zum Hund wanderte, als müsse er sich vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte.

„Nein danke, Tee ist genug!"

Noch immer verwirrt und unsicher, was sie von dem  unerwarteten Gast halten sollte, holte Andrea eine dritte Tasse aus dem Schrank, stellte sie vor Remus auf den Tisch und begann Tee einzuschenken. Harry konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, seine, genau wie Lupins Reaktion auf den Hund, wäre für jeden anderen Menschen ebenfalls rätselhaft gewesen. Andreas Bewegungen waren ruhig und sicher, nur ihre Augen, die zwischen ihm und Remus hin und her huschten, verrieten, dass ihr Kopf gerade auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Für einige Momente herrschte Schweigen, in denen Remus anscheinend immer noch nach Fassung rang und Harry nicht wusste was er  ihm eigentlich sagen sollte. 

Die vielen unterschiedlichen Gedanken und Gefühle, die alle gleichzeitig durch seinen Kopf rauschten, schienen jedes Wort unmöglich zu machen. Einerseits tat es ihm leid, Lupin so in Sorge versetzt zu haben und er wünschte sich, vernünftiger gehandelt zu haben; gleichzeitig war ihm aber auch bewusst, dass Remus nun gekommen war, um ihn entweder zu den Dursleys oder ins Hauptquartier zu bringen und beides versetzte Harry gleichermaßen in Panik. Parallel dazu fühlte er sich wütend und hilflos, aber auch der Schmerz, den er vor ein paar Minuten in Remus Augen gesehen hatte, gab ihm zu denken. Sicherlich litt sein ehemaliger Lehrer genauso unter Sirius Tod wie er selbst und er fühlte sich schuldig, bisher noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben.

„Lass mal sehen", sagte Remus plötzlich, hob Harrys Kinn sanft an und unterbrach damit seine Gedanken. 

„Es geht schon", wehrte Harry ab. „Andrea hat mir eine Salbe draufgetan."

„Sagen sie mir nun bitte, wer Sie sind!", platzte es unvermittelt aus Andrea hervor und ließ ihre beiden Gäste gleichermaßen zusammenzucken.

„Remus Lupin, ich bin ein Freund und ehemaliger Lehrer Harry´s", erklärte Lupin ruhig und Harry bemerkte, dass er seine Worte sorgsam wählte. „Ich habe vom Streit zwischen Harry und seinem Cousin gehört und machte mich, als Harry nicht nach Hause kam, auf die Suche nach ihm. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie sich um Harry gekümmert haben. Wir alle haben uns große Sorgen um ihn gemacht und…."

„Sein Onkel wohl kaum!", unterbrach ihn Andrea unwirsch und Harry sah wie erneut Zorn in ihr hochstieg, als sie sich offensichtlich an das Telefonat erinnerte. „Es ist noch keine Stunde her, dass ich mit diesem Herrn telefoniert haben und er hat mir unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Harry nicht mehr in seinem Haus sehen möchte."

„Das ist mir bekannt, ich werde Harry auch nicht zu seinem Onkel zurückbringen. Wir haben eine andere Lösung gefunden."

„Ich werde nicht in Sirius Haus zurückkehren!", brauste Harry auf und war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen. „Ihr könnt mich nicht dazu zwingen!"

„Wir haben vorläufig keine andere Alternative und du weißt, dass du hier nicht bleiben kannst!", erklärte Lupin mit Nachdruck und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf Andrea. „Sei vernünftig, Harry!"

„Stopp mal!", mischte sich Andrea an diesem Punkt energisch ein. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich es zulassen werde, den Jungen in eine Hundehütte zu sperren, dann sind sie gewaltig auf dem Holzweg!"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, wir würden Harry in eine Hundehütte sperren?", fragte Remus entsetzt, doch dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Nein, nein, Sie verstehen das falsch, Sirius ist …war … nun ja…das Haus ist jedenfalls keine Hundehütte, " beendete Remus zögernd den Satz.

„Aber das Haus gehört einem Hund? Sagen Sie, wollen Sie mich für blöd verkaufen? Ich weiß nicht was hier eigentlich gespielt wird, aber eins steht fest, der Junge ist psychisch in einem sehr schlechten Zustand und ich werde Ihnen nicht gestatten, Harry gegen seinen freien Willen mitzunehmen."

„Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass es Harry nicht sehr gut geht und genau deshalb ist es wichtig für ihn, bei seinen Freunden zu sein."

„In einen Hundehaus?", fragte sie provozierend und richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf.

„Nein, Sirius ist …war ein Mann, genauer gesagt Harrys Pate. Er ist vor kurzem gestorben, was gerade für Harry einen sehr schweren Verlust bedeutet", antwortete Lupin geduldig, auch  wenn auf seinem Gesicht ein gequälter Ausdruck entstand.

Andrea sah ihn noch immer mit zornblitzenden Augen an und es war klar, dass seine Erklärung sie nicht im Geringsten überzeugte und noch viel weniger beruhigte. Ihr Kopf schien auf Hochtouren zu laufen und dem zufolge gereizt klang auch ihre Stimme.

„Harry, kannst du das bestätigen, was er sagt?"

Einen Augenblick lang spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken, es einfach abzustreiten, doch er brachte es nicht fertig und nickte stattdessen widerwillig. 

„Dann lass uns jetzt gehen, Harry" sagte Lupin, erhob sich schwerfällig und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

„NEIN!" 

„Harry…."

„Nein, ich werde nicht mitkommen! Andrea hat mir angeboten hier zu bleiben und…"

„Himmel noch mal, Harry! Ich muss dir doch wohl kaum erklären, warum das nicht geht!"

Seine zuvor ruhige Stimme, wurde nun strenger und zeigte deutlich, dass die Grenze seiner Geduld bald erreicht war. Er wollte gerade einen weiteren Schritt auf Harry zugehen, als Blacky sich ihm in den Weg stellte, die Zähne zeigte und zu knurren begann. 

„Ich komme nicht mit!", stieß Harry trotzig aus und wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück, der Blick jedoch, mit dem er Remus zornig entgegen sah wurde langsam unsicherer und seine Stimme hatte einen flehenden Unterton bekommen. „Sie können mich nicht zwingen!"

Für einige Sekunden blickte Lupin ihn nur ruhig entgegen, bis er schwer seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich dies kann, doch ich möchte es nicht. Ich möchte, dass du freiwillig mitkommst. Du kennst die Gefahr, Voldemort wird…"

„Ich kann nicht, Remus! Ich halte das nicht aus!", brüllte Harry und Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Ich weiß dass dies schmerzt, doch du schaffst das, Harry! Du bist nicht allein", sagte er sanft und trat einen zögernden Schritt auf ihn zu und diesmal wich Harry nicht zurück. Noch immer den Hund zwischen sich, blickten sie einander an und schienen einen stummen Kampf mit Blicken auszutragen, bist Andrea plötzlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Sie sind ein Zauberer!", schrie sie panisch auf und Remus fuhr erschrocken herum. 

Weder er noch Harry hatten die letzten Minuten auf die junge Frau geachtet. Am ganzen Körper bebend stand Andrea mit dem Rücken zur Wand und hielt plötzlich ein Mobiltelefon in der einen und eine Pistole in der anderen Hand, welche sie direkt auf Remus Brust gerichtet hatte. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, doch Harry sah, dass sie die Waffe entsicherte, während sie Remus mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Verblüffung fest entgegen blickte.

Für einige Momente herrschte absolute Stille, bis Remus tief durchatmete und mit einem unsicheren Lächeln nickte.

„Sie haben Recht, ich bin ein Zauberer, doch Sie haben wirklich nichts zu befürchten." 

Andrea reagierte nicht auf seine Worte und Harry fragte sich schon, ob sie Remus überhaupt verstanden hatte, als sie plötzlich den Arm, mit der Pistole langsam sinken ließ. Harry wollte bereits aufatmen, als zweimal hinter einander, ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Plopp, aus dem Korridor ertönte. Im Sekundenbruchteil hatte Remus seinen Zauberstab gezogen, als auch schon zwei, in Roben gehüllte Gestalten in der Türöffnung erschienen und ein blendender Blitz haarscharf an Remus Kopf vorbei sauste. Unwillkürlich ließ Harry sich auf den Boden fallen und suchte hinter dem Sessel Deckung. Remus hatte sich ebenfalls zu Boden geworfen und noch im Fallen etwas aus der Tasche seines Mantels gezogen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, sah Harry wie er das Teil kurz mit dem Zauberstab berührte, ehe er es Harry zuwarf.

„Hier! FANG!", brüllte Remus. 

Ein undefinierbares, braunes Etwas segelte durch die Luft und Harry griff reflexartig zu. Im selben Moment, in dem er das weiche, wollige Teil in den Fingern spürte, hatten die Hundezähne es ebenfalls geschnappt. Noch ehe Harry das Ziehen hinter seinem Nabel fühlte wusste er bereits, dass Remus einen Portschlüssel aktiviert hatte und Zorn kochte in ihm hoch. Verzweifelt versuchte er das Ding abzuschütteln, aber es klebte fest an seinen Fingern und Harry wusste, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte.

„Stupor!"

„Expelliarmus!", hörte Harry noch, dann wurde er bereits von einem Strudel erfasst, nach oben gerissen und verlor damit den Boden unter seinen Füßen. Durch eine wirbelnde Farbspirale flog er mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit dahin, während ihn immer wieder das Fell des Hundes streifte, der offensichtlich, ebenso wie er selbst, keine Möglichkeit hatte den Portschlüssel loszulassen. 

„Er hat mich reingelegt!", schrie es grell in seinen Gedanken auf, ehe er unvermittelt mit dem Rücken auf dem harten Steinboden aufschlug.

* * * * *

Fortsetzung folgt…. (bald) VERSPROCHEN!

Autornote: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich für die vielen Rewievs bedanken, freut mich dass euch meine Story gefällt!  

**Soviel positive Rückmeldungen sind ein ungeheuerer Ansporn schnell weiter zu schreiben!!! *ggg* **


	7. Zorn und Schmerz

7. Zorn und Schmerz

Harry rang keuchend nach Luft, als er hart mit dem Rücken auf dem harten Boden aufschlug. Jäher Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Brustkorb, als seine Lunge durch den Aufprall zusammengepresst wurde und auch Blacky zu allem Übel noch direkt auf seiner Brust landete. Sein Kopf dröhnte, als er über dem Berg Hundehaare hinweg nach oben blickte. Er musste nicht erst den schimmernden Kronleuchter von der Decke baumeln sehen, oder das keifende Geschrei der alten Mrs. Black hören, um zu wissen, dass er im Grimmauld Place Nr.12 angekommen war. Benommen registrierte er, wie der Hund winselnd zurücksprang und ihm langsam wieder Luft in die Lungen strömte. Die anderen Porträts stimmten in Mrs. Blacks Geschrei ein und schienen seinen Kopf zur Explosion bringen zu wollen. Beide Hände fest an die Ohren gepresst, richtete er sich mühevoll in eine sitzende Position auf, als auch schon Moody neben ihm erschien. Harry konnte den Bewegungen seiner Lippen entnehmen, dass dieser mit ihm sprach, doch hören konnte er es nicht. Molly Weasley tauchte wild gestikulierend neben Moody auf, bis sie plötzlich erstarrte, und als Harry ihrem Blick folgte, sah er Blacky, der sich verängstig in die hinterste Ecke der Halle verkrochen hatte. Moody half Harry auf die Beine und als er vorsichtig die Hände von den Ohren nahm, bemerkte er, dass  das Geschrei der Bilder bereits verstummt war. 

„Harry, was ist passiert? Wo ist Lupin?", erklang nun Kinsleys Stimmte hinter ihm und als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er Kingsley, zusammen mit Ron und Mr. Weasley, auf sich zu eilen.

„Bei Andrea", sagte er benommen, rieb sich über die Schläfen und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Wer ist Andrea?"

Noch ehe Harry die Frage beantworten konnte, hatte Mrs. Weasley seinen Arm ergriffen und deutete nun mit zitterndem Finger auf den großen schwarzen Hund.

„Was ist…wie…."

„Das ist Blacky, Andreas Hund", erklärte Harry, ging mit taumelnden Schritten auf den noch immer winselnden Rüden zu und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Als Lupin mir den Portschlüssel zuwarf, da schnappte…………..REMUS…wir wurden angegriffen!" Mit einem Ruck fuhr er herum, als sich schlagartig seine Sinne klärten und die letzten Augenblicke bei Andrea wieder in seine Erinnerung kamen. „Wir müssen zurück, wir müssen ihm helfen!"

„Nur mit der Ruhe, mein Junge! Alles der Reihe nach", knurrte Moody, legte seine Hand schwer auf Harrys Schulter und schob ihn in die Küche. Die Anderen folgten ihnen und ließen sich neben Harry und Moody am Küchentisch nieder, während ihr Blick, genau wie das magische Auge von Alestor Moody, noch immer ratlos auf dem schwarzen Hund hafteten.

„So nun bitte mal von vorn, was ist passiert?", sagte Kingsley drängend und reichte Harry ein Glas Kürbissaft.

* * * * * 

Remus Lupin musste nicht erst hinsehen, er wusste, dass der Portschlüssel seinen Dienst tat und Harry zurück ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens brachte. Die Verblüffung seiner Gegner ausnutzend war es ihm gelungen, den Entwaffnungszauber zu sprechen und nun hielt er die beiden Zauberstäbe der Eindringlinge fest in der Hand.

„Wo sind die Beiden!", schrie Andrea angstvoll auf und deutete auf die Stelle, an der Harry noch wenige Sekunden zuvor gelegen war. 

„In Sicherheit!", sagte Remus knapp und ging, seinen eigenen Zauberstab drohend erhoben, auf die beiden Männer zu. „Wer sind Sie?"

„Das könnte ich Sie auch fragen! Warum dringen Sie hier in eine Muggelwohnung ein?", gab der jüngere der beiden Zauberer scharf zurück und stellte sich schützend vor Andrea. Er war in eine dunkelgrüne Robe gehüllt, die er sich anscheinend in aller Eile übergeworfen hatte, denn darunter war er, nach Muggelart in Jeans und T-Shirt gekleidet. Seine schwarzen Haare waren zerzaust und erinnerten Remus schmerzhaft an James Potter, nur dass dieser nie einen Vollbart getragen hatte. Seine dunklen Augen blitzten Remus zornig entgegen, doch noch ehe dieser etwas entgegnen konnte, legte der ältere der beiden Männer besänftigen seine Hand auf den Arm des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers.

„Beruhige dich Francesco, ich denke nicht, dass wir von ihm etwas zu befürchten haben", sagte er und wandte sich im Anschluss Remus zu.

„Wir sind Freunde von Andrea, mein Name ist Richard Harvey und dies ist mein Neffe Francesco Rasul. Wir sind hierher gekommen um zu helfen, da Andrea sich offensichtlich von ihnen bedroht fühlte."

Remus ließ seinen Blick über den älteren, der beiden Männer hinabgleiten und bemerkte, dass dieser unter seiner Zaubererrobe einen Pyjama trug und ließ zögernd seinen Zauberstab sinken. Offensichtlich sagte dieser Mann die Wahrheit.

„Ich habe von ihnen gehört, Mr. Harvey, sie arbeiten für das Magische Forschungsinstitut der Frühgeschichte. Wir haben letzte Woche eine Anfrage an sie gestellt. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin." 

„Richtig, ich erinnere mich, es ging um dieses vermaledeite Tor im Zauberministerium", nickte Harvey eifrig und atmete erleichtert auf. „Aber was tun Sie dann hier in dieser Wohnung?"

„Sie haben den Jungen verschwinden lassen und meinen Hund!", schaltete sich nun Andrea ungeduldig ein. „Wo sind sie?"

„Bitte Andrea, immer mit der Ruhe", seufzte Francesco. „Du hast uns um Hilfe gerufen, doch ich wüsste gern, was zuvor geschehen ist. Was war mit dem Jungen? Wo kam er her?"

Während Lupin ihnen die Zauberstäbe zurückgab, erzählte Andrea in aller Eile, wie sie Harry im Park getroffen hatte und ihn anschließend mit zu sich nahm, bis zu dem Punkt, als Remus auftauchte und Harry überreden wollte mitzukommen.

„…er erzählte irgendwas von Voldemort und da ging mir ein Licht auf. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass du mich immer wieder vor dunklen Zauberern gewarnt hast und… na ja, dann habe ich euch gerufen." 

„Ah verstehe! Und Sie Mr. Lupin sahen die Sicherheit ihres jungen Freundes gefährdet und haben ihn mit dem Portschlüssel nach Hause geschickt", nickte Harvey verstehend. „Sie wissen, dass man für Portschlüssel eine Autorisierung braucht?", setzte er zögernd nach und zog eine Augenbraue besorgt nach oben.

„Keine Sorge, die hatte ich", bestätigte Remus und blickte zu Andrea, die sich zögernd setzte, ihn aber noch immer misstrauisch ansah.

„Ich kann Sie beruhigen, Andrea, ich bin gewiss kein dunkler Zauberer. Mein einziges Anliegen war es, für Harrys Schutz zu sorgen", lächelte Remus matt. „Außerdem verspreche ich Ihnen, dass ich Ihren Hund sobald als möglich zurückbringe."

„Na gut, wenn das soweit geklärt ist, dann spricht wohl nichts dagegen, dass ich wieder in mein Bett zurückkehre", gähnte Harvey, nickte ihnen kurz zu und war im nächsten Augenblick mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch umsonst hierher gerufen habe", seufzte Andrea und sah entschuldigend zu Rasul hoch, ehe sie den Blick zu Remus wandte. „Und auch dafür, Ihnen so einen Schrecken eingejagt zu haben, Mr. Lupin."

„Der Junge vorhin, war das Harry Potter?", fragte Francesco stirnrunzelnd, ohne auf Andreas Entschuldigung einzugehen.

„Ja", nickte Remus und schenkte Andrea ein versöhnliches Lächeln.

„Du kennst ihn?", fragte Andrea überrascht und sah Francesco mit großen Augen an.

„Jeder in der Zaubererwelt kennt Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebt", nickte er und legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich habe dir schon mal von ihm erzählt."

„Oh richtig! Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Der von Voldemort gesprochene Todesfluch ist von ihm zurückgeprallt und dies führte zu Voldemorts Sturz", grübelte sie. „Er war damals noch….Oh Mann, natürlich! Die Narbe!" Andrea schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Sie sah aus wie ein Blitz und erinnerte mich an etwas; nur ist mir nicht mehr eingefallen an was."

„Siehst du, nun hast du eine Berühmtheit kennen gelernt und wusstest es nicht einmal", schmunzelte Francesco kurz, ehe sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder verhärteten und er tief einatmete.

„Ich weiß an was du denkst",  sagte Andrea mit einem traurigen Lächeln, „doch das ist vorbei. Voldemort ist schon lange besiegt und die Schatten der Vergangenheit haben keine Macht mehr."

Francesco blickte sie einen Moment unschlüssig an, ehe er sich abwandte und aus dem Schrank eine Teetasse holte. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr, blieb er kurz am Schrank stehen.

„Diese Schatten haben ihre Macht nie ganz verloren, auch wenn wir uns das gern eingeredet hätten", sagte er dumpf und drehte sich langsam zu Andrea um, die ihn bestürzt ansah.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Er ist zurück, Andrea! Er ist zurück und der Kampf hat von neuem begonnen."

Einige Sekunden starrte sie ihn nur fassungslos an, bis sie langsam aufstand und mit unsicheren Schritten auf ihn zuging.

„Das kann nicht sein. Das ist …bist du dir sicher?" 

„Leider ja. Wir vermuteten es schon länger, doch nun wurde es auch von offizieller Seite bestätigt. Es stand vor drei Wochen im Tagespropheten." 

Andrea stand noch immer einige Schritte von Francesco entfernt und Remus konnte sehen, dass sie heftig schluckte, ehe sich ihr Mienenspiel langsam veränderte. Der sprachlose Unglaube und das Entsetzen, das zuvor in ihrem Gesicht stand, waren nun verschwunden und hatten den Ausdruck von Trauer, aber auch Entschlossenheit Platz gemacht.

„Das heißt, es beginnt alles wieder von vorn, ihr habt den alten Bund erneuert", sagte sie leise, doch ihre Stimme zitterte nicht mehr.

„Vergiss es, Andrea! Wir haben aus der Vergangenheit gelernt, ich werde nicht noch einmal einen Muggel in diesen Krieg hineinziehen", sagte Francesco fest, der offensichtlich ihre Gedanken erraten hatte.

„Dieser Krieg betrifft Zauberer und Muggel gleichsam, du kannst uns da nicht heraushalten."

„Dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt darüber zu diskutieren", seufzte Rasul und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf Remus, der sich noch immer im Hintergrund hielt.

„Kann sein", nickte sie, den Blick fest auf Rasuls Augen gerichtet. „Doch ich bin heute keine sechzehn Jahre mehr alt, du kannst mich nicht mehr mit dem Argument ausschließen, dass ich zu jung wäre."

„Du bist ein Muggel, Andrea, du kannst nicht…"

„Das waren meine Eltern auch!", entgegnete sie aufgebracht und schnitt ihm damit das Wort ab.

„Ja und heute sind sie tot", sagte er hitzig, doch im nächsten Augenblick zeigte sein Gesicht, dass ihm diese harten Worte leid taten und er wandte sich reumütig ab.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Francesco! Du hättest es nicht verhindern können", sagte sie eindringlich und während sie nach seiner Hand griff, wurden ihre Gesichtszüge weicher. Zögernd drehte er sich zu ihr um und einen Augenblick lang hielt er auch ihrem Blick stand, doch es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er ihre Ansicht nicht teilte. Mit einem schweren Seufzer wandte er sich erneut ab, nahm seine Teetasse und ging zum Tisch.

Remus hatte das Zwiegespräch der beiden aufmerksam verfolgt und trat nun näher an Francesco heran. „Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der bereit ist, sich Voldemort entgegenzustellen."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Francesco und blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Mir ist bekannt, dass Harry Potter unter Dumbledores besonderem Schutz steht und demzufolge denke ich, dass Sie dem Kreis angehören, den dieser zum Kampf gegen Voldemort ins Leben gerufen hat."

„Das ist richtig", nickte Remus und fixierte seinerseits den Zauberer ihm gegenüber. „Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, wenn Sie sich mit Dumbledore in Verbindung setzen. Gemeinsam erreicht man oftmals mehr, als allein."

„Es wird häufig aber auch gefährlicher; doch ich werde darüber nachdenken." 

* * * * *

Harry hatte gerade seinen Bericht beendet, als Molly Weasley fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte.

„Soll das heißen, Harry, du bist mit einer wildfremden Frau in ihre Wohnung gefahren, ohne zu überlegen in welche Gefahr du dich damit begibst? Ich kann es nicht glauben!"

„Bitte Molly, dies ist sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um Harry Vorwürfe zu machen. Wir müssen überlegen, was weiter zu tun ist", versuchte Arthur Weasley seine Frau zu beruhigen.

„Kannst du uns die Adresse dieser Frau sagen?", wandte sich Kingsley nun an Harry.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Wir sind mit dem Auto gefahren, doch ich hab nicht auf den Weg geachtet", sagte Harry kleinlaut und vermied es irgendjemanden der Anwesenden anzusehen. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sein Verhalten  unüberlegt war, dennoch widerstrebte es ihm, dies so einfach zuzugeben. Er war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr und konnte sehr wohl auf sich selbst aufpassen. Die Weasleys, Kingsley und Moody diskutierten eifrig, welche Möglichkeit sie hätten Remus zu helfen, doch das ging wie fernes Rauschen an Harry vorbei. Erneut stieg Zorn in ihm darüber hoch, dass sie ihn einfach gegen seinen Willen hierher gebracht hatten, aber gleichzeitig wurde ihm auch schmerzlich bewusst, dass Lupin nur deshalb in Gefahr schwebte, weil er versucht hatte ihn zu schützen und dieser Gedanke ließ sich nicht so einfach zur Seite schieben. Ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können, stiegen plötzlich wieder Bilder in ihm hoch. Erinnerungen an das Trimagische Turnier, Cedrics Tod, seine Eltern die aus Voldemorts Zauberstab kamen und an Sirius. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, glaubte er wieder Bellatrix lachende Stimme zu hören: „Aaaah…liebtest du ihn, kleines Potterbaby?"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Potter, wenn er wirklich in Gefahr ist, dann holen wir ihn da schon wieder raus", knurrte Moody, der ihn anscheinend die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte.

Harry konnte ihm nicht mehr darauf antworten, denn genau in diesem Augenblick hörten sie die Haustür gehen und wenig später betrat Remus Lupin die Küche.

„Remus! Dem Himmel sei Dank! Wir befürchteten schon das Schlimmste!", begrüßte ihn Molly Weasley erleichtert.

„Alles in Ordnung!", nickte Remus und warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu, den dieser stur ignorierte.

„Harry hat uns erzählt, dass ihr angegriffen wurdet. Was ist passiert?" 

Remus berichtete in kurzen Sätzen was sich zutragen hatte und wandte sich anschließend an Harry.

„Andrea lässt dich grüßen und entschuldigt sich für den Schrecken den ihre Freunde dir eingejagt haben."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich, ehe er mit zornfunkelnden Augen hochsah. Jetzt da er Remus in Sicherheit wusste, verschwanden auch die Gedanken an all das, was hätte geschehen können und zurück blieb nur noch der Zorn, der nun mit unbändiger Gewalt in ihm hochstieg. 

„Oh, vielen Dank!", sagte er zynisch und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich hab mich wirklich sehr erschreckt."

„Harry mein Lieber, ich denke du gehst erst mal nach oben und ruhst dich aus. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für dich und du bist sehr aufgeregt", sagte Mrs. Weasley sanft, die wohl seinen drohenden Ausbruch vorhersah; dennoch war es genau dieser mitfühlende, mütterlich Ton der Harry Gemüt zur Explosion brachte.

„ICH DENKE, ICH HABE AUCH ALLEN GRUND MICH AUFZUREGEN! SIE HATTEN KEIN RECHT, MICH GEGEN MEINEN WILLEN HIERHER  ZU BRINGEN!", brüllte er durch die Küche und sprang so hastig auf, dass der Stuhl hinter ihm scheppernd gegen den Schrank krachte.

„Und was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach sonst tun sollen?", sagte Lupin ruhig und sah Harry fest an. 

„SIE HABEN MICH REINGELEGT!", schrie Harry, vor Zorn bebend ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.

„Ich habe dich in Sicherheit gebracht und sah in dieser Situation keine Möglichkeit dies mit dir länger zu diskutieren."

„DAS WÄRE ABER NICHT NÖTIG GEWESEN, ICH KANN NÄMLICH GANZ GUT AUF MICH SELBST AUFPASSEN!"

„Wie man dir ganz deutlich ansieht, Potter!", brummte Moody und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Ich hab dir bisher deutlich mehr Verstand zugetraut."

„Du hattest nicht einmal deinen Zauberstab dabei", ereiferte sich nun auch Molly Weasley. „Wie hättest du dich verteidigen wollen?"

„WENN ER DORT NICHT AUFGETAUCHT WÄRE, HÄTTE ICH MICH AUCH NICHT VERTEIDIGEN MÜSSEN! GENAU DORT WAR ICH NÄMLICH IN SICHERHEIT!"

„Du redest dummes Zeug, Potter. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass wenn es Lupin gelungen ist dich dort zu finden, es andere dann nicht auch könnten?", schnaubte Moody und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„DAS IST MIR SCHEISSEGAL! Vielleicht hat dann dieser ganze Alptraum ein Ende!", schrie Harry mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Keiner von euch hat das Recht über mich zu bestimmen, ich bin nämlich nicht euer Gefangener!"

„Selbstverständlich bist du nicht unser Gefangener, Harry! Wir alle hier machen uns Sorgen um dich und wollen doch nur verhindern, dass dir etwas geschieht", versuchte Molly ihn zu beruhigen.  „Und solange du noch nicht volljährig bist, fühlen wir uns für dich verantwortlich, wir wollen dich nur schützen. Du kannst noch nicht die Verantwortung für dich selbst übernehmen."

Harry sah ihr mit zornfunkelnden Augen entgegen, bis er sie plötzlich schloss und heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das sehe ich anders!", sagte er unerwartet ruhig und plötzlich war aller Zorn aus ihm verschwunden. Alles was er in diesen Augenblick noch fühlten konnte, waren Schmerz und Trauer, und die Gewissheit, dass dies nur der Auftakt zu einem neuen mörderischen Krieg gegen Voldemort war. Auch wenn es keiner wirklich aussprach, so wusste er dennoch, dass sie alle, in ihm die Person sahen, welche sie irgendwann einmal von Voldemort befreien sollte. Vor seinen inneren Augen stieg ein neues, bisher nie da gewesenes Bild hoch, und er sah erstmals, wie er auf einem riesigen Schlachtfeld seinem Feind gegenüber stand. Allein, Auge in Auge, wartend in welcher Weise die Prophezeiung, sich nun erfüllen würde. ALLEIN! Am Ende würde er allein sein, wenn er seinen Zauberstab das letzte Mal gegen Voldemort hob. Allein!

Harry trat langsam einen Schritt zurück, und sah einen nach dem anderen an. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Kinsley, Remus, Moody und Ron, der etwas abseits saß und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Niemand von euch ist wirklich für mich verantwortlich! Niemand. Sie sind nicht meine Mutter, Mrs. Weasley und werden es auch niemals sein. Meine Mutter ist tot! Genau wie mein Vater und wie… wie ...Sirius! Alle, die jemals das Recht hatten, zu sagen, sie seien für mich verantwortlich, sind tot." Harry schluckte hart und ging noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück. „Ich werde eher sterben, als zuzulassen, dass noch einmal jemand für mich stirbt, nur weil er denkt, mich schützen zu müssen!"

Harry drehte sich langsam um und ging davon, eisiges Schweigen hinter sich zurücklassend. Als er gerade die Eingangshalle durchquerte schloss Blacky zu ihm auf. Harry blieb kurz stehen und blickte ihn nachdenklich an, ehe er nickte und ihn sacht auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Na komm mit, Blacky!"

* * * * * 

Fortsetzung folgt…. (bald) VERSPROCHEN!

Autornote: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich für die vielen Rewievs bedanken, freut mich, dass euch meine Story gefällt!  

**Soviel positive Rückmeldungen sind ein ungeheuerer Ansporn schnell weiter zu schreiben!!! *ggg* **


	8. Freunde die sich sorgen

8. Freunde die sich sorgen

„Das hat er doch nicht im Ernst gemeint? Er kann doch nicht…ich meine…. wir wollen ihm doch nur helfen", stammelte Molly Weasley und starrte noch immer fassungslos gegen die Tür, durch die Harry soeben verschwunden war.

„Doch Molly, das hat er sehr wohl ernst gemeint. Ernster als alles was er zuvor gesagt hat", seufzte Mr. Weasley leise und legte seiner Frau die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er wird doch nicht noch einmal weglaufen?", fragte sie ängstlich, doch Moody schüttelte den Kopf, während sein magisches Augen Harry verfolgte.

„Nein, er geht nach oben in sein Zimmer."

„Ich verstehe dass nicht, ich meine…", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit Tränen in den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nimm das nicht persönlich, Molly. Harrys Reaktion hat nichts damit zutun, dass er sich bei euch nicht wohlfühlt", sagte Remus matt und stand schwerfällig auf. „Doch ich denke, die Sache mit dem Portschlüssel war ein Fehler."

„Aber du hättest gar nichts anderes tun können, er ist noch ein Kind und…"

„Nein Molly, ein Kind ist er schon lange nicht mehr und der letzte kleine Teil, dem es bisher erlaubt war hin und wieder Kind zu sein, ist mit… Sirius Tod auch verschwunden", entgegnete Remus heiser und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Der Tod ist der schwerste und bitterste Weg erwachsen zu werden", nickte Kingsley und rieb sich müde über das Gesicht.

„Aber wir müssen ihm doch irgendwie helfen. Er ist doch noch so jung…." 

„Wir werden ihm helfen wo wir können, Molly, doch dieses Leid, dass er fühlt, kann ihm keiner abnehmen", seufzte Arthur Weasley. 

„Der Junge ist stark, er wird damit klarkommen", brummte Moody und klopfte Molly Weasley auf die Schulter. „Der wird noch mal ein sehr tüchtiger Zauberer werden."

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht", sagte Remus mit einen schiefen Lächeln und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Willst du noch mal mit ihm reden?", fragte Kingsley überrascht und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Heute nicht mehr", antwortete Remus knapp. „Ich werde Dumbledore noch eine Eule schicken und dann schlafen gehen."

* * * * * 

Währendessen hatte Harry das Zimmer erreicht, welches er auch schon letztes Jahr zusammen mit Ron bewohnt hatte. Jemand hatte seinen Hogwartskoffer von den Dursleys mitgebracht und nun stand er, zusammen mit seinem Besen, neben dem Bett. Unsicher, ob er nun darüber erleichtert sein sollte, all seine Sachen bei sich zu haben, oder ärgerlich, weil dies ein sicheres Zeichen dafür war, dass er den Rest der Ferien hier verbringen musste, öffnete er den Koffer. Oben auf lagen die letzten Briefe die er im Ligusterweg erhalten hatte, zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab. 

Mit dem beruhigenden Gefühl im Ernstfall nicht ganz schutzlos zu sein, legte er sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett. Seine Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um Remus Lupin, der ihn gegen seinen Willen hierher gebracht hatte, und von dem er, noch vor allen anderen angenommen hatte, dass er seine Beweggründe verstehen würde. „_Und was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?", hörte er immer wieder dessen Frage, doch die einzige Antwort die er ihm darauf hätte geben können, wäre eine Entschuldigung gewesen. Auch wenn er sich noch so sehr dagegen sträubte, so wusste er doch, dass Lupin Recht hatte, aber an diesen Abend war er noch nicht bereit, dies zuzugeben._

Wenig später öffnete Ron die Tür und trat mit leisen Schritten ein. 

„Schläfst du schon?", fragte er unsicher und blieb an der Tür stehen. Das fahle Mondlicht streifte sein Gesicht, auf dem sich deutlich das Unbehagen spiegelte.

„Nein", antwortete Harry, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und beobachtete weiter den Hund, der sich neben seinem Bett räkelte, als wäre er hier Zuhause.

Ron nickte ohne Harry weiter anzusehen und legte sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett. Lange Zeit herrschte Stille, nur hin und wieder hörten sie Schritte durch das Haus schleichen, die ihnen sagten, dass die anderen nun auch zu Bett gingen.

„Hermine wird Ende der Woche auch kommen", sagte Ron nach einer Weile, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet. 

„Wo ist Hedwig?", fragte Harry, ohne auf seine Aussage einzugehen.

„Oben bei den anderen Eulen. Als Tonks deinen Koffer holte, kam sie gerade vom Fuchsbau zurück."

„Gut."

Irgendwo ihm Haus ging eine Tür und wenig später liefen eilige Schritte an ihrem Zimmer vorbei. Ein leises Klopfen und erneut Schritte; doch diesmal waren es eindeutig zwei Leute die rasch nach unten liefen. Stimmengeflüster drang leise durch die geschlossene Tür und veranlasste Ron sich im Bett aufzusetzen, um zu lauschen.

„Was ist da draußen los?", flüsterte er leise, doch nun war nichts mehr zu hören.

Im Normalfall, wäre Harry neugierig gewesen, was dort draußen vor sich ging, doch nun war es ihm gleichgültig. Genau genommen versuchte er in diesen Moment überhaupt nicht zu denken, nicht daran, wo er war, nicht an das Gespräch in der Küche, nicht an Lupin oder sonst jemanden. Allerdings war das nicht so einfach; sobald er einen Gedanken verdrängt hatte, folgte sogleich der Nächste und immer so weiter. Erneut sah er Sirius durch den Torbogen fallen, hörte Bellatrix Lachen und Lupin, der ihn verzweifelt daran hinderte Sirius zu folgen. „_Hätte er mich doch gehen lassen", dachte er bitter und ballte die Fäuste. „_Dann wäre ich jetzt nicht hier, wüsste nichts über diese dämliche Prophezeiung und würde Sirius wieder sehen. Ich könnte mit ihm zusammen sein, ohne mir Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass sie ihn vielleicht finden und zurück nach Askaban bringen. Warum Remus, warum hast du mich nicht gehen lassen?"__

Irgendwann musste er über diesen Gedanken eingeschlafen sein, denn als er erwachte, schimmerte bereits das erste Tageslicht durch die schweren Vorhänge. Ohne Ron zu wecken stand er auf und schlich lautlos aus dem Zimmer. Der Zeiger der großen Wanduhr im Korridor stand auf Fünf, als er auf Zehenspitzen nach unten schlich und Blacky ihm genauso leise folgte. Überall im Haus herrschte eine gespenstische Ruhe, in der selbst das leise Tappen von Blackys Pfoten unnatürlich laut wirkte. 

Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt im Bad begann Harry ziellos durch das Haus zu wandern. Der Hund folgte ihm wie ein lautloser Schatten. Eine wohltuende Vertrautheit ging von dem Tier aus, das Sirius Animagusgestalt so ähnlich sah, dass es Harry kurzfristig das unsinnige Gefühl gab, Sirius wäre in seiner Nähe. 

Unschlüssig was er tun sollte, lenkte er schließlich seine Schritte zur Bibliothek. Ein muffiger Geruch von Staub und altem Papier schlug ihm aus dem düsteren Raum entgegen. Selbst der Morgensonne, deren erste Strahlen durch das breite, verschmutzte Fenster fielen, schien es nicht möglich zu sein, diesen Raum zu erhellen. Die bis zur Decke hochreichenden Regale, bogen sich unter dem Gewicht schwerer, alter Bücher, als seien sie nicht länger gewillt deren Last zu tragen. Ein großer alter Globus in der Ecke, war mit Staub und Spinnweben überzogen, genauso wie das etwas kleinere Modell, das die Sonne mit ihren Planeten darum darstellte. Wäre da nicht der alte Ohrensessel gewesen, auf dessen Lehne ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag, hätte Harry behauptet, diesen Raum hätte seit mehr als hundert Jahren niemand mehr betreten. 

_Die mächtigsten Flüche des 18ten Jahrhunderts, stand mit goldenen Lettern auf dem braunen Ledereinband und Harry vermutete, dass dieses Buch, wenn überhaupt, nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts zu finden war. Neugierig geworden ging Harry die langen Regalreihen entlang. Auch hier gab es eine Unzahl an Büchern über schwarze Magie, verbotene Zaubertränke und zu Harrys Überraschung, ein Buch mit dem Titel, _„Transfer ins Totenreich - So kommuniziere sie mit den Verstorbenen"_ von Ignaz Gerwin Hussel. Vorsichtig zog er das Buch heraus, setzte sich auf das große breite Fensterbrett und begann zu lesen._

Die ersten Seiten enthielten eine Beschreibung von Hussels Leben, wie er begonnen hatte, alte längst vergessene Artefakte zu sammeln und deren Geheimnisse zu erforschen. Das Buch erzählte, wie Hussel nach Jahren der intensiven Forschung erkannte, dass einige dieser magischen Gegenstände nicht nur einzeln für sich Wirkung hatten, sondern auch die Möglichkeit bestand, diese Kräfte zu verbinden, wodurch ganz neue Wirkungsweisen zutage traten. Es folgte eine lange Auflistung und Beschreibung verschiedener Artefakte, die Harry überfolg, bis er zu dem Teil des Buches kam, in dem Hussel deren Gebrauch beschrieb. 

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits gelesen hatte, bis die ersten Türen im Haus gingen und leise Stimmen zu ihm hereindrangen. Blacky begann leise zu winseln und als Harry aufsah, stand er auffordernd an der Tür.

„Tut mir leid, Blacky, daran hätte ich denken sollen, du musst sicher mal vor die Tür", sagte Harry entschuldigend, legte das Buch zur Seite und begab sich mit dem Hund nach unten.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!", gähnte Kingsley, als er ihm auf der Treppe begegnete.

„Morgen!", erwiderte Harry flüchtig den Gruß und ging mit dem Hund Richtung Eingangstür.

„Ich denke, der Hund muss mal raus", erklärte er, als Kingsley ihm mit misstrauischem Blick folgte.

„Klar!", nickte er verstehend. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Auch mir wird ein kleiner Morgenspaziergang gut tun. Molly ist bereits in der Küche und bereitet das Frühstück vor. Na komm, Großer!"

„Danke", seufzte Harry, während sein Blick Kingsley und dem Hund folgte, der dem Zauberer erst nach einigen Aufforderungen nach draußen begleitete. Immer wieder sah er traurig zurück, als wollte er Harry mit Blicken auffordern, ihm ebenfalls zu folgen.

„Soviel zum Thema _kein Gefangener hier sein", grummelte Harry und steuerte verdrießlich die Küche an. Eine seltsame Leere packte ihn, als die Tür hinter dem Hund ins Schloss fiel und er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf._

„_Das ist nicht Sirius, das ist Andreas Hund und Lupin wird ihn sowieso bald zurückbringen", hörte er eine strenge Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. __„Du solltest dich erst gar nicht an ihn gewöhnen."_

Er hatte fast die Küchentür erreicht, als er aufgeregte Stimmen hörte und stehen blieb.

„…und ich halte es trotzdem für Irrsinn", hörte er Mrs. Weasleys aufgebrachte Stimme. „Sieh ihn dir doch nur mal an, er wird das nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Das ist inzwischen die vierte Nacht in Folge, dass er nicht zum schlafen gekommen ist."

„Nun, er ist alt genug, um zu wissen was er sich zumuten kann und was nicht." 

Dies war eindeutig McGonagalls Stimme, doch aus welchem Grund war sie so früh hier? Unsicher, ob ihn jemand bemerkt hatte, sah Harry sich um, doch dann siegte die Neugier und er lauschte weiter.

„Sollte man meinen, nur verhält er sich leider anders. Ich habe heute Nacht versucht mit ihm zu reden, leider ohne Erfolg. Er hört sich an was ich zu sagen habe, lächelt mich an, behauptet ich würde mir unnötige Sorgen machen, und geht", stöhnte Mrs. Weasley und Harry konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie sie in einer resignierenden Geste die Arme hob.

„Hast du allen Ernstes etwas anderes erwartet?", seufzte McGonagall.

„Vermutlich nicht. Trotzdem kann ich doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie er sich kaputtmacht. Mittlerweile mach ich mir um ihn fast so viele Sorgen, wie um Harry."

„Mehr, als dass wir versuchen mit ihm zu reden, können wir nicht tun."

„Vielleicht könnte Dumbledore mit ihm reden." 

„Das hat er doch schon getan, leider mit ebenso wenig Glück wie du. Es war früher schon schwierig an ihn heran zu kommen und jetzt scheint es so gut wie unmöglich. Er sieht diese Suche als seine Pflicht an und nichts wird ihn davon abhalten können, ausgenommen sein eigener Tod", sagte McGonagall niedergeschlagen und es entstand eine lange Pause im Gespräch. Noch während Harry sich krampfhaft überlegte, um wen sich seine Lehrerin und Rons Mutter so sorgten, unterbrach eine fremde, dunkle Stimme seine Überlegungen.

„Möglicherweise ist es genau das, was er sucht."

„Wie meinst du das? Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er sich umbringen will?", sagte Molly Weasley entsetzt.

„Nein, bewusst nicht. Vermutlich ist es eher so, dass ihm sein eigenes Leben derzeit nicht sonderlich wichtig ist", erklang wieder die fremde Stimme. „Unter Umständen fühlt er sich auch für den Verlauf der Ereignisse verantwortlich."

„Aber das ist doch Unsinn!" 

„Natürlich…"

Ginny und Ron, die in diesen Augenblick die Treppe herunterkamen, unterbrachen Harrys Lauschen und er trat rasch einige Schritte zurück. Vertieft in ihr Gespräch, sahen sie ihn erst, als sie den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatten.

„Hey Harry!", lächelte Ginny und wandte sich zu ihrem Bruder. „Siehst du, ich sagte doch, er ist bereits beim Frühstück."

„Ist er nicht. Er steht kurz davor", neckte Ron sie mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Morgen, ihr Beiden!", grüßte auch Harry und wartete bis sie ihn erreicht hatten.

„Bist du schon lange wach? Ich hab dich nicht gehört, als du gegangen bist", fragte Ron und versuchte seiner Stimme einen möglichst gleichgültigen Ton zu geben. Aber Harry musste nur einen kurzen Blick in das Gesicht seines Freundes werfen, um darin zu lesen, dass dieser sich wirklich gesorgt hatte.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und bin in die Bibliothek gegangen", erklärte Harry, während er die Küchentür öffnete.

„Guten Morgen, Potter!", grüßte  Minerva McGonagall forsch. „Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Danke, gut!", entgegnete Harry, während er neugierig den fremden Mann betrachtete, der neben seiner Lehrerin am Küchentisch saß und Kaffee trank.

„Dies ist Professor Clark Silver, er wird ab dem nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten", erklärte McGonagall mit einem freundlichen Nicken zu dem Mann neben sich. „Und dies sind Harry Potter, Virginia Weasley und Ronald Weasley."

„Guten Morgen zusammen!", grüßte der hagere Zauberer fröhlich und streckte jedem seine sonnengebräunte Hand entgegen. Seine langen dunklen, an manchen Stellen schon leicht ergrauten Haare, waren im Nacken mit einem Lederband zusammen gebunden, was ihm zusammen mit dem farbenfrohen Hemd und den Jeans, das Aussehen eines in die Jahre gekommenen Hippies verlieh. 

Für einen Moment musterte er die drei Neuankömmlinge interessiert, ehe er sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete.

„Na steht nicht so rum, setzt euch!", sagte Mrs. Weasley ungeduldig und deutete auf den gedeckten Tisch, ehe sie sich wieder dem Herd zuwandte, an dem sie eben beschäftigt war Eier und Speck zu braten.

Harry hatten gerade damit begonnen, seinen Toast zu bestreichen, als eine reichlich verschlafene Nymphadora Tonks in der Küche erschien. Die kurzen lila Haare standen ihr in allen Richtungen vom Kopf ab und erinnerten Harry lebhaft an einen gefärbten Igel.

„Oh, war das eine Nacht!", stöhnte sie unter einem herzhaften Gähnen, ehe sie sich erschöpft auf den nächstbesten Stuhl plumpsen ließ. 

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Tonks!", grüßte Silver und grinste sie breit an.

„CLARK!", schrie sie überrascht und war im nächsten Moment auf den Beinen. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Plötzlich war alle Müdigkeit aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und sie fiel Silver freudestrahlend um den Hals. „_Alte Freunde", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, während Silver diese stürmische Umarmung nicht weniger herzlich erwiderte und die dunklen Augen in seinem wettergegerbten Gesicht leuchteten._

„Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen", lachte er und sah sie forschend an. „Sieht so aus, als gäbe es viel zu erzählen", nickte er verstehend und plötzlich tauchte unter seinem Lächeln etwas wie Trauer auf.

Tonks schien das nicht zu bemerken; sie plauderte fröhlich drauflos, bis sich plötzlich die Küchentür öffnete und Kingsley, gefolgt von Blacky, zurückkam. Den Blick starr auf den Hund gerichtet, begann plötzlich Tonks Hand, in der sie gerade die Teekanne hielt, heftig zu zittern. McGonagall neben ihr, zog scharf die Luft ein und schien nicht weniger erschrocken, als sie den Hund erblickte.

„Das ist der Hund von dem ich euch erzählt habe", erklärte Molly Weasley und wollte nach der Kanne in Tonks Hand greifen, doch ehe sie diese zu fassen bekam, entglitt sie den zitternden Fingern und zerschellte auf dem vollbeladenen Frühstückstisch. Der heiße Tee ergoss sich über den Toast, doch Tonks schien das nicht wahrzunehmen, mit einem gurgelnden Stöhnen fuhr sie hoch, riss den Stuhl hinter sich um und machte einen Satz zurück. Silver war genauso schnell neben ihr und griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Alles in Ordnung", murmelte er, doch Tonks hatte sich im nächsten Augenblick schon losgerissen und stürmte mit aschgrauem Gesicht aus der Küche. 

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hastete Tonks die Treppen nach oben. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig in der Brust, dass es wehtat, während sich ihr Magen anfühlte, als hätte sie soeben Zement statt Tee geschluckt. Keuchend kam sie an ihrer Zimmertüre an, als Silver sie erreichte und ihren Arm festhielt, ehe er sie wortlos in eine Umarmung zog. 

„Tut mir leid", schluchzte sie gegen seine Brust. „Tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir leid?", fragte er sanft und dirigierte sie behutsam in ihr Zimmer. „Tut es dir leid, weil du erschrocken bist? Da bist du nicht die Einzige."

„Ja, aber McGonagall ist wenigstens nicht hysterisch davon gelaufen", schluchzte sie noch immer und versuchte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Ich denke mal, Sirius Black stand ihr auch nicht so nahe wie dir", sagte Silver leise und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

„Ich dachte im ersten Moment wirklich, Sirius würde durch die Tür kommen", schniefte sie und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Dabei weiß ich doch…"

„Dies zu wissen verhindert nicht, dass es trotzdem wehtut", flüsterte er, setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Oh Clark, ich vermisse ihn so schrecklich. Jeden Morgen wenn ich aufwache, denke ich, dass dies alles nur ein schrecklicher Traum war und ich bräuchte nur nach unten in die Küche gehen, um ihn wieder zu sehen. Doch dann… dann…weiß ich, dass es nicht so ist. Ich schließe die Augen und sehe ihn vor mir, wie er mit Remus streitet, wie er ihm sagt, dass er mit ins Zauberministerium geht. Er war so fest entschlossen, dass ihn niemand zurückhalten konnte und dort…"

Sie brach ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, während Silver sanft über ihren Rücken strich und tief seufzte.

„Albus hat mir erzählt was dort geschehen ist."

Tonks nickte und langsam beruhigte sich auch ihre Atmung wieder.

„Es war so unwirklich! Es war genauso wie in unserer Kindheit, Sirius und Bellatrix konnte sich früher schon nicht ausstehen, sie haben sich pausenlos gestritten. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft sie sich damals in der gleichen Weise gegenüber standen und nie ist etwas Ernsthaftes passiert. Doch dann im Ministerium…weißt du ich hab einfach nicht damit gerechnet…es ging so schnell…ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben…er kann nicht einfach fort sein."

Seinen Arm fest um ihre Schultern gelegt, hörte er ihr schweigend zu, während sie nervös das Taschentuch zwischen den Händen drehte und stockend weiter sprach.

„Ich wusste, dass ich mein Leben riskierte, als wir uns auf den Weg machten, doch ich hatte nie damit gerechnet Sirius zu verlieren. Nicht nach all dem was geschehen ist, nicht jetzt, da er wieder hier war und auch die Anderem ihm glaubten, dass er tatsächlich unschuldig ist. Wir hätten nur noch Wurmschwanz finden müssen und seine Unschuld hätte bewiesen werden können. Er wäre frei gewesen, Clark! Wir waren doch schon so nahe dran!"

„Ich weiß, er war schon in deiner Kindheit sehr wichtig", nickte Silver. „Das hat sich auch durch seinen Aufenthalt in Askaban nicht geändert."

„Er war der Einzige in dieser abartigen Familie, dem ich mich wirklich zugehörig fühlte. Er war immer zu Späßen aufgelegt, hat mich zum Lachen gebracht und mich immer verteidigt, wenn die Anderen sich über meine Tollpatschigkeit aufregten. Da war so viel Lebensfreude in seinem Wesen.

Als ich ihn letzten Sommer wieder getroffen habe, war von dieser früheren Fröhlichkeit fast nichts mehr übrig. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich der ganze Schrecken Askabans und auch seine Angst um Harry. Es tat so weh, das Leid in diesen einst so fröhlichen Augen zu sehen. Trotzdem hat er immer gekämpft, hat sich bemüht im Kampf gegen _Du weißt schon wen_ hilfreich zu sein, auch wenn ihn in diesem verdammten Haus die Hände gebunden waren. Weißt du, je länger Sirius hier war, umso gereizter und depressiver wurde er, fast so, als würde dieses Haus genau das schaffen, was den Dementoren in 12 Jahren nicht gelungen ist. Die einzige Zeit in der es ihm etwas besser ging, war, als Harry hier war. Die Anwesenheit des Jungen hatte eine erstaunliche Wirkung, doch kaum war Harry wieder weg, begann er erneut ruhelos umher zu gehen. Er kam mir an manchen Tagen vor wie ein Tiger im Käfig, der nur darauf wartet, dass jemand die Tür aufmacht, damit er entfliehen konnte. Ich hätte ihm so gern geholfen, und konnte es nicht."

„Ich wünsche mir auch, dir zu helfen, aber manchmal geht das eben nicht in der Form wie wir es gern hätten" sagte er leise und drückte ihre Hand.

„Aber das tust du doch, du bist hier und hörst mir zu", sagte sie verwirrt und sah das erste Mal, seit sie das Zimmer betreten hatten in sein Gesicht. Zu ihrer Verblüffung lächelte er und langsam verstand sie, was Silver ihr damit sagen wollte.

„Und du glaubst, dass es Sirius weniger geholfen hat, als du für ihn da warst?", sagte er mit einem leisen Lächeln und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Aber das ist doch…"  

„Es ist nichts anderes, Tonks. Seinen Freunden zu helfen, heißt nicht ihre Probleme lösen zu müssen; es geht darum ihnen beizustehen. Ich kannte Sirius nicht persönlich, doch glaube ich, dass es für ihn, nach seiner Sorge um Harry, mit am wichtigsten war, nicht allein zu sein; seine Freunde an seiner Seite zu wissen."

„Mag sein", stimmte sie zögernd zu, ehe sie lange Zeit ins Leere starrte.

* * * * *

Zur gleichen Zeit gingen Harry und Ron die Treppen nach oben. 

„Hast du Lust auf eine Runde Zauberschach?", fragte Ron zögernd, als Harry schon den Weg zur Bibliothek einschlug.

„Eigentlich nicht", antwortete Harry und sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ich wollte…"

„Schon ok, Kumpel, war nur ´ne Frage", sagte Ron rasch und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. 

„Danke, Ron", atmete Harry erleichtert auf und lächelte zögernd.

„Schon gut, wir sehen uns später."

Mit einem Heben der Hand ging er davon und Harry kehrte, froh darüber Ron keine großen Erklärungen geben zu müssen, in die Bibliothek zurück. Der schwarze Hund trottete ihm nach, und als Harry sich auf die Fensterbank setzte, legte er sich friedlich zu seinen Füßen. Er hatte noch nicht lange gelesen, als er Lupins Stimme im Korridor hörte.

„Hallo Clark, das ist ja eine Überraschung! Dich hätte ich hier nicht erwartet."

„Oh hallo Remus! Ja, war eine kurzfristige Entscheidung von Dumbledore, dass ich die nächsten Tage hier bleiben sollte."

„Wir haben uns ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, wie geht es dir?"

„Bestens! Im Gegensatz zu dir, du siehst aus, wie…"

„Sag es lieber nicht, ich weiß wie ich aussehe", sagte Lupin lachend. „Doch es schaut schlimmer aus, als es ist. Waren nur ein paar anstrengende Tage und Nächte."

„Wer soll dir das glauben?", seufzte Silver und schlagartig ging Harry ein Licht auf und er wusste, um wen das Gespräch in der Küche gegangen war. _„Remus! Mrs. Weasley und McGonagall sprachen in der Küche von Remus." _Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit, während er dem Gespräch der beiden Männer weiter lauschte.

„Lass gut sein", wehrte Lupin im unbeschwerten Ton ab. „Aber erzähl mal, was hast du die letzten Jahre gemacht? Albus hat mir erzählt, dass du ab September in Hogwarts unterrichtest."

Die folgende Antwort konnte Harry nicht mehr hören, da die beiden Männer nun aus seiner Hörweite gerieten. 

* * * * *

Fortsetzung folgt….  

Autornote: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich für die vielen Rewievs bedanken, freut mich dass euch meine Story gefällt!  

**Soviel positive Rückmeldungen sind ein ungeheuerer Ansporn schnell weiter zu schreiben!!! *ggg*  **


	9. Grausame Enthüllung

9. Grausame Enthüllung

Mit Unbehagen wandte Harry sich erneut seinem Buch zu, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht mehr, sich auf die Zeilen vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Ständig schweiften seine Gedanken zu Remus Lupin und dem, was er am Morgen durch die Küchentür gehört hatte. Nach einigen Minuten legte er  ärgerlich das Buch aus der Hand und starrte aus dem Fenster. _„Er sieht diese Suche als seine Pflicht an und nichts wird ihn davon abhalten können, ausgenommen sein eigener Tod_", hatte McGonagall gesagt. Harry seufzte schwer, während er den vorbeiziehenden Wolken nachsah. _„Was sucht Lupin?"_

Harrys Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als es gegen den Türstock klopfte und gerade jener in der Tür stand, bei dem Harrys Gedanken schon die ganze Zeit über verweilten.

„Darf ich dich stören, Harry?"

„Natürlich", nickte Harry, während Lupin auf ihn zu kam und dem Hund, mit einem traurigen Lächeln über den Rücken strich.

„Ich warte nur noch auf Professor Dumbledore und dann werde ich unseren Freund hier zu Andrea zurückbringen." 

„Sagen Sie ihr Grüße von mir", sagte Harry leise, drehte den Kopf und blickte erneut aus dem Fenster. 

Remus nickte leicht, ehe er tief durchatmete und näher an Harry herantrat. Er hob kurz die Hand, als wollte er Harry an der Schulter berühren, doch dann ließ er sie kraftlos sinken und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Für einige Minuten sprach niemand. Harry sah stur nach außen und Lupin starrte seinerseits auf seine Fußspitzen; keiner von ihnen schien die richtigen Worte zu finden. 

„Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Harry", sagte Remus unvermittelt in die Stille hinein. „Es tut mir leid, dich mit dem Portschlüssel überrumpelt zu haben."

Harry zögert kurz, ehe er antwortete und seine eigene Stimme kam ihm plötzlich seltsam fremd vor. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es in Ordnung ist, doch ich verstehe warum Sie es getan haben", sagte er heiser, starrte jedoch weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„Und ich verstehe ziemlich gut, dass du sauer bist", seufzte Remus und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. 

„Ich bin nicht sauer, oder nicht mehr", sagte Harry zögernd. „Es ist nur…"

Er brach ab und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, als ihm die passenden Worte nicht einfielen.

„Es ist eine Sache des Vertrauens", sagte Lupin bitter und atmete tief ein. „Du hast mir vertraut und ich habe dieses Vertrauen missbraucht."

Für einen Moment war Harry überrascht, dass Lupin so klar erkannt hatte, was in ihm vorging. Trotzdem gab es da noch etwas anderes, was ihm mindestens genauso wichtig war zu sagen.

„Das ist es nicht. Ich möchte ……ich möchte Sie bitten…" Harry schluckte hart und wandte sich nun ganz Remus zu, der ihn jetzt erwartungsvoll ansah. „Bitte versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie mich in Zukunft nicht mehr schützen."

Remus starrte ihn einige Augenblicke entgeistert an, bis er schließlich Luft holte und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Er öffnete einige Male den Mund, als wollte er Harry antworten, doch offensichtlich fehlten ihm die Worte, so dass Harry sich genötigt sah, die Bitte klarer zu formulieren. 

„Bitte, ich möchte nicht, dass jemand versucht mich zu schützen und sich deshalb in Gefahr begibt. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen…" 

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich plötzlich in seiner Kehle und verhinderte die weiteren Worte, doch Lupin verstand ihn auch so. 

„Ich weiß was du meinst, Harry", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und legte schwer die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Doch diese Bitte kann ich dir nicht erfüllen, denn ich würde damit ein anderes, älteres Versprechen brechen."

„Aber…"

„Nein, Harry! Aber ich verspreche dir etwas anderes…. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich, bei allen Bestrebungen dich zu schützen, vorsichtig sein werde und auch auf mein eigenes Leben achte."

Ein versonnener Ausdruck entstand auf Lupins Gesicht, als er einen kurzen Moment in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen gefangen war. Aber Harry kam nicht mehr dazu ihm zu antworten, denn in diesem Augenblick hörten sie Schritte die sich der Bibliothek näherten, Lupin sah überrascht zur Tür und kurz darauf kam Albus Dumbledore, gefolgt von McGonagall und Silver herein.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!", grüßte der alte Schulleiter freundlich, auch wenn seine Augen besorgt auf Harry und den Hund gerichtet waren.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", antwortete Harry und sah fragend in die Runde, doch niemand reagierte auf seine stumme Frage. 

Dumbledore kam langsam auf ihn zu, während sein Blick scharf den schwarzen Hund fixierte, bis er schließlich scharf die Luft einsog und nickte.

„Eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit, wirklich verblüffend", sagte er betrübt und für einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte Harry, Trauer und Schmerz in Dumbledores Augen zu sehen.

„Harry, kommt bitte hier rüber", sagte Silver und zog, wie auch Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall, unvermittelt seinen Zauberstab.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry fassungslos und starrte auf die in seine Richtung zeigenden Zauberstäbe. 

„Das werden wir gleich feststellen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und deutete Remus durch eine schlichte Handbewegung an, ebenfalls zur Seite zu treten. „Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass dein neuer Freund nicht das ist, was er zu sein scheint."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Harry war mit einem Satz vom Fensterbrett gesprungen und blickte Dumbledore entsetzt entgegen, doch statt ihm zu antworten, murmelte der alte Zauberer einige undeutliche Worte und ein blauer Strahl schoss auf den Hund zu. Es knisterte kurz und plötzlich sah es aus, als würde der Hund von unsichtbarer Hand in die Luft gehoben, hier verharrte er kurz und noch während der Hund abwärts glitt, veränderte sich sein Erscheinungsbild. Dort wo Sekunden zuvor, ein großer schwarzer Hund gesessen hatte, befand sich nun ein kleiner braunweißer Mischling, der verängstig zu winseln begann.

„Genau was wir befürchtet haben", seufzte Dumbledore und nickte Silver zu.

„Eine gelungene Transfiguration", flüsterte McGonagall erschüttert und trat näher an den Hund heran.

„Eine grausame Meisterleistung", stimmte auch Silver bitter zu und wandte sich dann erklärend an Harry, der noch immer perplex den Hund anstarrte. „Jemand hat ihn so verzaubert, dass er der Animagusgestalt von Sirius Black glich."

„Aber warum und wer…?", stieß Harry entsetzt aus und sah hilfesuchend zu Remus Lupin.

„Voldemort."

Es war nur dieses einzige Wort, das er sagte, doch darin lag soviel Wut, Schmerz und auch Bitterkeit, wie Harry es noch nie in einem einzelnen Wort vereint gehört hatte. Lupins Gesicht war noch eine Spur blasser geworden, aber gleichzeitig loderte in seinen sonst so ruhig und freundlich blickenden Augen ein Hass und eine Entschlossenheit auf, die Harry unwillkürlich erschaudern ließ.

„Ein teuflischer Plan", nickte Dumbledore und bückte sich zu dem Hund, der ängstlich zurückwich. „Siehst du das Halsband, Harry?" Ein kurzer Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und das unscheinbare Lederhalsband glitt vom Hals des Tieres und schwebte in Dumbledores ausgestreckte Hand. Auf dem ersten Blick schien es ein ganz gewöhnliches Hundehalsband zu sein.

Harry hielt spontan die Luft an und plötzlich schienen seine Beine nur noch aus Pudding zu bestehen - kaum willens ihn die wenigen Meter zu dem alten Schuleiter zu tragen.  Eine böse Vorahnung ließ ihn frösteln und er schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, während er den Worten Dumbledores lauschte.

„Vermutlich glaubte Voldemort damit deinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig machen zu können. Er brachte den Hund in deine Nähe und hoffte, du würdest auf den Trick hereinfallen. Es gehört nicht viel Einfühlungsvermögen dazu, um sich ausmalen zu können, was sein Erscheinen bei dir auslösen würde."

„Heißt das, dass Voldemort nun weiß, wo sich das Hauptquartier befindet?" stieß Harry panisch aus, doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, so einfach ist das nicht. Dieses Haus ist durch so viele Abwehrzauber geschützt, dass selbst Voldemort nicht feststellen kann, wo sich der Hund zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt befindet."

„Aber wie konnte er wissen…" Harry schluckte heftig und seine Beine zitterten so stark, dass er sich schließlich in den Sessel setzten musste. „Heißt das, er hat meine Gedanken manipuliert, um mich in den Park zu locken?"

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich", mischte sich nun zu Harrys Überraschung Silver ein. „Du befindest dich derzeit in einem Zustand, der eine Fremdbeeinflussung ausschließt."

„Wie das?" fragte Harry verblüfft und sah abwechselnd von Silver zu Dumbledore und wieder zurück.

„Nun, der Tod deines Paten löst in dir derart starke Gefühle aus, die es unmöglich machen in deine Psyche einzudringen", sagte Silver zögernd, als versuchte er seine Worte so schonend wie möglich zu wählen.

„Professor Silver ist ein Fachmann für Occlumency.(1)  Er hat sich bereit erklärt, dich im neuen Schuljahr darin zu unterrichten", erklärte Dumbledore zögernd und setzte, als er Harrys zweifelnden Blick sah, rasch hinzu: „Allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass du auch bereit dazu bist."

Harry nickte widerstrebend, doch noch ehe er sich mit dem Gedanken an neue Unterrichtstunden in Occlumency auseinander setzen konnte, durchzuckte ihn ein anderer Gedanke.

„Was ist mit Andrea?"

„Das ist eine berechtigte Frage", sagte Dumbledore und strich nachdenklich über seinen langen, silbrig glänzenden Bart. „Nach allem was ich inzwischen gehört habe, denke ich zwar nicht, dass sie dir schaden wollte, doch stellt sich die Frage, wie sie zu diesem Hund gekommen ist."

„Sie erzählte, dass sie ihn verletzt im Wald gefunden hat."

„Hm, dieser Sache müssen wir dringend nachgehen", sagte Dumbledore und sah fragend in die Runde.

„Es bestünde aber auch die Möglichkeit, dass sie an dieser Falle aktiv beteiligt war." sagte Silver nachdenklich. „Es wäre nicht das erste mal, dass Todesser mit Muggeln zusammenarbeiten."

„Ich hatte heute Morgen schon ein sehr langes Gespräch mit Francesco Rasul und dabei ging es auch um die Herkunft der jungen Dame. Sie ist eine Urenkelin von Anastasia Price. Ihre Familie lebte bereits seit vielen Generationen im engen Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt und war sehr aktiv am Kampf gegen Voldemort beteiligt. Andreas Eltern arbeiteten damals eng mit der Muggelregierung zusammen, um so zu verhindern, dass sich die dunkle Seite in der Muggelwelt verstecken konnte."

„Ich erinnere mich an dieses Muggelehepaar", grübelte Silver und massierte sich die Stirn. „wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann wurden sie damals entlarvt und von Voldemort persönlich hingerichtet."

„Das ist richtig", seufzte Dumbledore. „Demzufolge ist es nicht anzunehmen, dass Andrea mit Voldemort gemeinsame Sache machen würde."

„Das kann ich mir, in diesem Fall auch nicht vorstellen", sagte Remus mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln.

„Denken Sie, dass die Frau in Gefahr ist?", fragte nun McGonagall rasch und auch Remus Lupins Gesicht wurde plötzlich sehr besorgt.

„Wenn Voldemort herausfindet, an wen er da geraten ist, bestimmt", nickte Dumbledore zögernd und warf Harry, der eine Spur blasser wurde, einen besorgten Blick zu. „Rasul ist Andreas Pate und war ein enger Freund ihrer Eltern, er hat bereits Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen."

„Sie halten Rasul für vertrauenswürdig?", seufzte McGonagall zweifelnd.

„Ja", nickte Dumbledore „Er bekämpfte bereits in seiner Jugend die dunklen Mächte und könnte ein wertvoller Verbündeter werden."

„Was geschieht jetzt weiter mit dem Hund und mit Andrea?", sprudelte es ungeduldig  aus Harry hervor. „Müssen wir sie nicht warnen?"

„Das werde ich übernehmen, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, Dumbledore", sagte Lupin knapp.

„Tu das, aber sei vorsichtig Remus. Was auch immer Voldemort konkret vorhatte, inzwischen wird er wissen, dass sein Plan nicht wunschgemäß funktionierte."

„Grund genug sich zu beeilen", entgegnete Lupin entschlossen, nahm den Hund auf den Arm und wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als Dumbledore ihn zurückhielt.

„Einen Augenblick noch, Remus! Mir wäre es lieber, Clark würde dich begleiten, außerdem werde ich Rasul benachrichtigen und ihn bitten, ebenfalls zu Andrea zu kommen."

„Einverstanden", nickte Remus und kurz darauf war er zusammen mit Silver verschwunden.

Den Blick nachdenklich auf das Hundehalsband in seiner Hand gerichtet, atmete Albus Dumbledore tief ein, ehe er Harry leicht auf die Schulter klopfte und sich in einem der großen Sessel neben Harry niederließ.

„Vielleicht kann uns dieses Halsband noch nützlich sein", sagte er grübelnd, bevor er von hektischen Schritten unterbrochen wurde und Sekunden später Tonks in der Tür erschien.

„Professor! Molly sprach gerade mit Kingsley über das Kaminfeuer. Einige Schüler wurden in der Winkelgasse angegriffen. Es gab mehrere Verletzte und…zwei Tote", sprudelte es aus Tonks heraus, noch ehe sie Dumbledores warnenden Ausdruck in den Augen bemerkte.

„Ich komme!", sagte er kurz und warf Harry, der Tonks mit weitaufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, einen besorgten Blick zu.

Dumbledore erhob sich mit jugendlicher Leichtigkeit aus dem Sessel und sprach einige leise Worte mit Minerva McGonagall, ehe er mit wehendem Umhang den Raum verließ. Harry bekam dies nur am Rande mit; ein seltsames Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit hatte ihn gepackt, so als würde er plötzlich schweben und von einem weit entfernten Ort aus beobachten, wie seine Lehrerin mit besorgtem Gesicht auf ihn zukam und mit ihm redete. „_Was geschieht hier eigentlich?"_

McGonagall, die ihn hart an der Schulter rüttelte, holte ihn unvermittelt in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Potter, Potter kommen Sie zu sich!", rief sie energisch und lockerte erst den Griff um seine Schulter, als er sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verstört ansah.

„Was ist?"

„Das würde ich gern von Ihnen hören?" 

„Du warst völlig weggetreten, Harry", erklärte Tonks mit zitternder Stimme und erst jetzt bemerkte, Harry, dass sie neben ihm kniete und seine Hand hielt.

„Oh, tut mir leid", stieß er betroffen hervor und zog beschämt seine Hand zurück. „Ich war nur in Gedanken." 

McGonagall zog scharf die Luft ein, doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, war Harry auf den Beinen und auf dem Weg nach draußen.

* * * * * 

Remus Lupin und Clark Silver betraten gerade den Treppenaufgang zu Andreas Wohnung, als ihnen bereits ein sehr erzürnter Hausbewohner entgegen kam.

„Ja sind wir denn hier in einem Tollhaus?", brüllte er über das Geländer nach oben. „Wenn hier nicht augenblicklich Ruhe einkehrt, rufe ich die Polizei!"

„Erst dieser Riesenköter, der sämtliche Kinder ängstigt und nun Verrückte, die durch das Haus rennen, als wären sie hier auf einem Sportplatz", zeterte eine alte Frau, die in der Mitte der Treppe stand und ihren Gehstock drohend über dem Kopf schwang, so dass Clark erschrocken auswich und Remus einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, der im gleichen Moment den Hund von seinem Arm fallen ließ.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen ertönte aus den oberen Stockwerken und das Prasseln von zersplitterndem Holz sagte ihnen, dass jemand soeben gewaltsam eine Tür geöffnet hatte. Ohne auf die beiden erschrockenen Muggel zu achten, jagten Lupin und Silver die Treppe nach oben….

* * * * *

Fortsetzung folgt….  

**Autornote: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich für die vielen Rewievs bedanken, freut mich dass euch meine Story gefällt! **

Leider kann die Fortsetzung nun etwas dauern, da ich am Freitag erst mal in den Urlaub fahre und nicht weiß, ob ich das nächste Kapitel noch vorher hochladen kann. Wenn doch nicht, verspreche ich, dass ich in Italien fleißig an der Fortsetzung weiterschreiben werde! 

(1) Occlumency ist die Verteidigung gegen geistige Attacken oder Beeinflussung. Weiß nicht, wie das im Deutschen übersetzt werden soll, darum hab ich den englischen Begriff gelassen. 


	10. Die Härte des Lebens

**Autornote @ all: _Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews, die mich dann doch dazu genötigt haben vor meinem Urlaub ein weiteres Kapitel fertig zu schreiben. *ggg* _**

_Zum Thema - Hoffnung auf Sirius Rückkehr – meint Ihr nicht, das mit dem Hund wäre zu einfach gewesen? *fg* schließlich befinden wir uns doch erst am Anfang der Story.(Und noch dazu steht diese in der Kategorie Drama. Ob da ein Happy End dazu passt?) _

* * * * * * 

10. Die Härte des Lebens

Sie hatten fast den Treppenabsatz zu Andreas Wohnung erreicht, als sie das Splittern von Glas hörten und ein hämisches Lachen, das ihnen unwillkürlich Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Noch ein paar Stufen höher sahen sie die schräg in den Angeln hängende Wohnungstür und Holzsplitter, die über den gesamten Boden verteilt waren. 

„Vorsichtig!", flüsterte Silver und packte Remus am Arm, da dieser sich mit dem Kopf voran um die Ecke gebeugt hatte, um einen Blick in den Korridor zu erhaschen. „Todesser", nickte Lupin kurz und schob sich vollends in den Korridor, als am anderen Ende Rasuls Stimme erklang.

„Stupor!"

Es folgte ein dumpfer Aufschlag und kurz darauf schoss ein grüner Blitz an Rasul vorbei. Mit einigen langen Sätzen war Remus neben ihm und drücke sich eng an die Wand.

„Wie viele?", fragte er knapp und erhaschte einen Blick auf eine schwarze Gestalt, die sich hinter Andreas umgestürzten Tisch verschanzte.

„Jetzt noch drei, aber einer hat Andrea. Sie können in der Wohnung nicht disapparieren, dafür haben wir gestern schon gesorgt."

Gleichzeit ertönte ein unterdrücktes Keuchen und erneut ging Glas zu Bruch. Der Mann hinter dem Tisch machte eine unvorsichtige Bewegung und wurde im selben Moment von Remus Schockzauber getroffen; er sackte leblos zu Boden. Rasul übersprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz den Tisch, während er zeitgleich einen Fluch nach vorn schleuderte. Silver und Lupin tauschten einen kurzen Blick und auf ein stummes Zeichen hin sprangen beide gleichzeitig nach vorn. Ein roter Blitz zischte auf Remus zu und streifte seine Schulter, während ein grellweißes Licht aus Silvers Zauberstab schoss. 

„Sie flüchten durchs Fenster!", schrie Rasul auf und hechtete mit Remus zusammen nach vorn.

Eine der dunklen Gestalten war bereits durch das Fenster verschwunden, während die Andere eben dabei war, sich auf das Fensterbrett zu schwingen. Doch noch ehe Remus es durch einen Fluch hätte verhindern konnte, war diese Person bereits disappariert. Schwer atmend drehte Remus sich um und sah Rasul über Andreas leblosen Körper gebeugt. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und ihr Körper, der merkwürdig verkrümmt neben dem Schreibtisch lag, ließ Remus ahnen, was ihr angetan wurde.

„Sie lebt!", sagte Rasul heiser und strich mit zitternden Fingern das Haar aus ihrer Stirn.

„Am besten legen wir sie auf das Sofa", sagte Silver kurzatmig und trat ans Fenster, doch die restlichen Angreifer waren verschwunden.

Rasul hob Andrea mühelos hoch und trug sie vorsichtig auf das Sofa, während Remus ein Tuch befeuchtete und es Rasul reichte. Ein leichtest Zittern ging durch Andreas Arme und Beine, als Rasul mit dem feuchten Tuch über ihr Gesicht fuhr. Kurz darauf schlug sie die Augen auf. Desorientiert irrte ihr Blick herum, bis stumme Tränen in ihren Augen erschienen und sie diese erneut schloss. 

„Es ist vorbei!", flüsterte Rasul und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Sie sind weg."

Andreas Atmung ging rasch und unregelmäßig, doch schon nach einigen Sekunden nickte sie schwach und öffnete wieder die Augen. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte sie die Tränen weg und richtete sich schwerfällig auf. 

„Bleib noch einen Moment liegen", sagte Rasul besorgt, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und schlang fröstelnd die Arme um ihren zitternden Körper. 

„Ich benachrichtige Dumbledore", sagte Silver knapp, nickte Remus kurz zu und war im nächsten Augenblick durch die Tür zum Korridor verschwunden.

„Danke für die Warnung", stöhnte Rasul mit aschgrauem Gesicht, erhob sich und legte Remus kurz die Hand auf den Arm. „Das war ganz schön knapp."

Remus nickte und stellte Sessel und Tisch auf, die beide während des Kampfes umgestoßen wurden, ehe er Andrea ein Glas Wasser gab und sich zögernd setzte. Jetzt da die Spannung langsam von ihm abfiel, wurde ihm unangenehm bewusst, in welcher Gefahr die Frau wirklich schwebte. Mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen in der Brust beobachtete er, wie hilflos und zerbrechlich sie wirkte. Der dunkle Riss an ihrer Wange bildete einen harten Kontrast zu der Farblosigkeit in ihrem schmalen Gesicht, in dem deutlich die Angst erkennbar war, die sie noch immer fest im Griff hielt. Rasul hatte inzwischen eine Decke um Andreas Schultern gelegt und strich sanft über ihren Rücken, doch sie schien von alle dem nichts zu bemerkten. Den Blick starr auf die Wand gerichtet, schluckte sie immer wieder heftig und zitterte so stark, dass das Wasserglas in ihrer Hand überschwappte. Rasul nahm es ihr aus der Hand und führte es sanft an ihre Lippen. Mit zögernden Schlucken trank sie, bis sie tief Luft holte und Rasul ansah.

„Es war so schrecklich", hauchte sie und Tränen rannen erneut ihre Wangen hinab. „Ich dachte, ich würde bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen."

„Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis die Nachwirkungen des Fluchs nachlassen", seufzte Rasul und richtete sich langsam auf. „Ich würde dir gern noch etwas mehr Zeit zum erholen lassen, aber du kannst hier nicht bleiben."

„Sie suchten den Jungen", sagte sie leise, ohne auf Rasuls Worte einzugehen und suchte Remus Blick. „Sie dachten ich wüsste wo er sich aufhält. Ist er in Sicherheit?"

„Harry ist in Sicherheit!", nickte Remus, erhob sich ebenfalls und trat auf die beiden bewusstlosen Todesser zu. „Doch Ihr Freund hat Recht, Sie können hier nicht bleiben, es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie zurückkehren."

Mit einem leichten Schlenker, sausten Seile aus seinem Zauberstab und fesselte die beiden Gestalten zu seinen Füssen. 

„Ich weiß", stöhnte Andrea und sah sich unschlüssig um, ehe sie schwankend aufstand. „Doch ich kann die Sachen nicht hier lassen, dazu sind sie zu wichtig."

„Andrea erbte sehr viele magische Gerätschaften von ihrer Tante", erklärte Rasul stirnrunzelnd, als er Lupins verständnislosen Blick sah. „Einige davon sind sehr alt und sehr mächtig, sie dürfen nicht in falsche Hände geraten."

„Ihre Tante war eine Hexe?"

„Ja. Sie vermachte die Artefakte Andrea, weil sie dachte, dass diese magischen Gegenstände in der Muggelwelt sicherer wären."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Remus und besah sich die graue Tonschale, die ihn irgendwie an ein Denkarium erinnerte.

 Ich muss sie einpacken…", hauchte Andrea abwesend und fuhr sich mit einer hilflosen Geste durch die Haare.

„Überlass das uns", sagte Rasul sanft und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, während er sie sacht auf das Sofa zurückdrückte. „Wofür sind wir Zauberer."

„Wir brauchen eine Kiste", nickte Lupin, der ihn verstanden hatte.

„Hier, das dürfte genügen", sagte Rasul und zog einen mittelgroßen Karton unter dem Schreibtisch hervor.

Andrea bekam große Augen, als die beiden Zauberer ein Möbelstück nach dem anderen antupften und diese in sekundenschnelle auf Miniaturgröße schrumpften. Unter der sanften Bewegung der Zauberstäbe flogen sie lautlos durch die Luft und ordneten sich wie von Geisterhand in der bereitgestellten Schachtel. Bücher und andere Utensilien schwebten an ihr vorbei und landeten ebenfalls verkleinert in dem Karton. Die Bilder an den Wänden schrumpften auf die Größe von Briefmarken zusammen und selbst die Zimmerpflanzen hatten plötzlich nur noch die Größe von Fingerhüten.

Dies alles geschah völlig lautlos und in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit, dass Andrea schon nach kurzer Zeit der Kopf vom Zusehen schwirrte. 

* * * * *

Als Harry die Küche erreichte, kniete Dumbledore vor dem Kamin und sprach mit Silver, während Ron, Ginny und Mrs. Weasley mit weißen Gesichtern den Worten aus dem Kaminfeuer lauschten.

„….sie ist in einem sehr angeschlagenen Zustand, aber am Leben. Zwei der Todesser konnten wir außer Gefecht setzen, die anderen Beiden sind geflüchtet. Lupin ist leicht verletzt; er ist zusammen mit Rasul bei ihr."

„Gut", seufzte Dumbledore und sah einen Moment unschlüssig in die Flammen. „Es wird am besten sein, wenn Sie Miss Camper und Francesco Rasul hierher bringen, bis wir alles Weitere geklärt haben.

„Hierher?", schnarrte eine vertraute, wenn auch nicht sehr angenehme Stimme hinter Harry und als er sich umdrehte stand Severus Snape hinter ihm. Offensichtlich hatte er unbemerkt nach Harry die Küche betreten. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich kurz und als Snape eine Augenbraue nach oben zog, spürte Harry wie eine Woge von brennendem Hass auf seinen Zaubertranklehrer in ihm hochstieg. 

„Vorläufig sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit", sagte Dumbledore entschieden und wandte sich erneut Silver zu. „Ich werde euch Moody und Kingsley zur Unterstützung schicken. Das ist soweit alles."

„Gut, bis später!", nickte Silver und verschwand mit einem leichten Plopp aus den Flammen.

Tonks und McGonagall erschienen ebenfalls mit betretenen Gesichtern in der Küche und ließen sich wortlos am Tisch nieder, während Harry versuchte, die Anwesenheit Snapes so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Dennoch stieg unwillkürlich die Erinnerung an den Streit zwischen Sirius und Snape in ihm hoch. Genau hier in der Küche war es, dass sich beide mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gegenüberstanden und Snape Sirius einen Feigling genannt hatte, der sich hier im Grimmauld Place verschanzte, während die anderen Dumbledore tatkräftig unterstützten. In diesen Sekunden, während sich Dumbledore langsam aufrichtete, kostete es Harry all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um sich nicht erneut umzudrehen und Snape einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Dumbledore setzte sich müde auf einen der Küchenstühle und ließ traurig den Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, bis er tief einatmete und zu sprechen begann.

„Wie Ihr gehört habt, gab es auch in der Winkelgasse einen Überfall der Todesser." Dumbledore machte eine Pause und nickte betrübt. „Cho Chang aus Ravenclaw und Colin Creevery aus Gryffindor kam dabei ums Leben."

„Oh nein!", schluchzte Ginny auf und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ihre Schultern zuckten heftig, als ihre Mutter sie sanft in den Arm nahm.

McGonagall atmete gepresst ein und schloss kurz die Augen, Mrs. Weasley hatte jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht verloren und auch Ron sah aus, als hätte er soeben einen Eisklumpen verschluckt, seine Lippen zitterten. Tonks sah erschüttert zu Boden und selbst über Snapes ausdruckloses Gesicht huschte so etwas wie ein Schatten von Trauer. Einzig an Harry schien diese Nachricht abzuprallen - mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah er Dumbledore entgegen, als hätte dieser eben eine ganz gewöhnliche Ankündigung in der Schule gemacht. 

„Unter den gegebenen Umständen müssen wir heute noch ein Treffen einberufen. Severus, verständigen Sie bitte die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens", sagte Dumbledore.

„Selbstverständlich", nickte Snape und zog eine Phiole aus der Tasche. „Dies ist der Trank, den sie bestellt haben."

„Danke, Severus", antwortete der alte Zauberer und nahm den Glasbehälter entgegen. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

* * * * *

Clark Silver blieb abrupt stehen und überlegte, ob er eventuell die Etage verwechselt hatte. Die Korridortür, die eine halbe Stunde zuvor kaputt in den Angeln hing, war völlig unversehrt und auch die unzähligen Holzsplitter, welche die Treppe übersät hatten, waren verschwunden. Er wollte gerade einen Schritt zurück treten um das Namensschild zu überprüfen, als Remus Lupin mit einem leichten Grinsen die Tür öffnete.

„Du bist schon richtig, wir haben nur ein wenig Ordnung gemacht."

„Das sehe ich!", sagte Silver und trat an Remus vorbei die Wohnung. „Wie geht es Andrea?"

„Es wird langsam wieder", antwortete Remus. „Doch die Nervenschmerzen sind noch vorhanden."

Silver nickte und sah sich verblüfft in der leeren Küche um. Außer dem Sofa, auf dem Andrea noch saß, waren sämtliche Gegenstände verschwunden. Die beiden Todesser lagen noch immer gefesselt in der Ecke, schienen aber mittlerweile ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangt zu haben. 

„Die Ministeriumsbeamten werden gleich hier sein", sagte Silver an Rasul gewand, der die Gefangenen mit eisigem Gesichtsausdruck und gezücktem Zauberstab beobachtete.

„Gut", antwortete er grimmig. „Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich mich noch länger beherrschen kann und dieses Pack nicht doch noch vor dem Eintreffen der Beamten direkt in die Hölle schicke."

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin, erschien plötzlich Kingsley mit einigen seiner Mitarbeiter und ließ damit Andrea heftig zusammen zucken. Die bis dahin herrschende Stille wich einer regen Betriebsamkeit; doch dauerte es nur wenige Minuten um die wichtigsten Fragen zu klären und die beiden Gefangenen abzuführen. Andrea saß noch immer, die Decke fest um die Schultern gezogen da, und schien, tief in Gedanken versunken, das Geschehen nur am Rande mitzubekommen. Erst als die Beamten sich verabschiedeten und nur noch Rasul, Kingsley, Silver und Lupin anwesend waren, sah sie auf.

„Kann ich nun gehen?" 

„Wir sollten erst mal klären, wohin du gehst." sagte Rasul und sah sie unschlüssig an. 

„In das Haus von Miranda und Ignaz", erklärte sie tonlos und griff nach der Kiste, in der ihre Habseligkeiten verstaut waren.

„Andrea, nein!", entgegnete Rasul eindringlich und hielt ihre Hand fest. „Du kannst nicht…"

„Ach und warum nicht?", unterbrach ihn Andrea scharf und plötzlich schien die Apathie, welche sie zuvor ergriffen hatte, von ihr abzufallen. „Ich kann wohl schlecht in ein Hotel ziehen und darauf warten, bis sie mich auch dort finden."

„Dieses Haus ist halb verfallen und…..gefährlich."

„Aber wohl kaum gefährlicher, wie diese Typen, oder?", widersprach sie ihm aufgebracht.

„Bitte, sei vernünftig! Du weißt nicht in welche Gefahr du dich dort begeben würdest", sagte er beschwörend.

„Hör auf damit, mich wie ein unmündiges Kind zu behandeln, Francesco. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, ich bin inzwischen erwachsen geworden. Außerdem ist dieses Haus für den Augenblick der einzige Ort an dem ich wirklich sein möchte."

„Andrea du bist ein Muggel, du kannst nicht…"

„Verdammt noch mal, JA, ich bin ein Muggel und ich kann es leider nicht ändern. Ansonsten hätte ich vielleicht auch eine Chance gehabt mich gegen diese …diese…verdammten Flüche zu wehren", schrie sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Könnten wir das später klären", schaltete sich nun Silver entschieden ein und unterbrach damit den beginnenden Streit. „Ich habe vorhin mit Dumbledore gesprochen und er möchte, dass wir Sie beide erst einmal ins Hauptquartier bringen. Es gibt sehr vieles zu bereden und dort sind Sie in Sicherheit - sicherer als an irgendeinem anderen Ort."

„Einverstanden!", antwortete Rasul rasch, ehe Andrea die Möglichkeit zu Einwänden hatte. Obwohl ihr Blick ärgerlich auf Rasul ruhte, nickte sie widerstrebend und stand mit einer resignieren Geste auf.

„In Ordnung."

Rasul atmete sichtlich auf. „Wie kommen wir dort hin?"

„Mit dem Portschlüssel", sagte Silver und zog eine Zeitung aus seiner Tasche.

* * * * *

Tonks saß still in der Küche und beobachtete mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl die Situation um sich herum. Mrs. Weasley redete noch immer mit tröstenden Worten auf Ginny ein, während Ron, der den beiden gegenüber saß, aussah, als hätte man ihn mit einem Lähmungszauber belegt. Dumbledore sprach leise mit McGonagall, welche hin und wieder einen besorgten Blick auf Harry warf, als befürchte sie, der Junge würde jeden Moment umfallen. Harry wiederum stand, mit dem Rücken an den Küchenschrank gelehnt und schien von alledem nichts mit zu bekommen. Keine Regung war in seinem blassen Gesicht zu erkennen, vielmehr wirkte er erschreckend ruhig und unbeteiligt; nur seine Augen zeigten, dass es in seinem Innersten arbeitete. Ohne jemanden anzusehen, stieß er sich plötzlich vom Schrank ab und verließ langsam die Küche. Ron hatte ihn ebenfalls beobachtet und sah ihm nun einen Augenblick hilflos nach, bis sich schließlich seine Haltung strafte und er tief durchatmete.

„Harry, warte!", sagte er heißer, doch Harry war bereits durch die Tür verschwunden.

„Waren die beiden Schüler…..Freunde von euch?", fragte Tonks unsicher, als Ron aufstand um Harry zu folgen.

„Cho und Harry waren im letzen Schuljahr kurzzeitig zusammen", antwortete Ron knapp und verließ die Küche.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es Tonks, während die Küchentür hinter Ron ins Schloss fiel. 

* * * * *

**Noch ne Autornote: Bedank mich schon mal im Voraus für die (so hoff ich) vielen kommenden Reviews und freu mich drauf im September weiter zu schreiben. Ab 6.9. bin ich wieder für euch da!**

Ciao 

Euer Sternchen 

(das nun endlich anfängt die Koffer zu packen, sonst wird das nix mehr mit Italienurlaub!)


	11. Familiengeschichte

**Autornote: Bin wieder da!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews, da konnte ich doch gar nichts anders machen, als ganz schnell weiter zu schreiben! *fg***

**Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!**

*** * * ***

11. Familiengeschichte

Ron holte ihn erst an der Tür zur Bibliothek ein, doch Harry schien seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Mit einem heftigen Tritt stieß er die Tür auf und mit der gleichen Wucht knallte er sie auch wieder zu, noch bevor Ron eine Chance hatte, ihm in den Raum zu folgen. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte Ron, doch dann holte er tief Luft und betrat ebenfalls die Bibliothek. Im düsteren Licht des Raums sah er Harry, mit dem Rücken zu sich, am Fenster stehen. Tief in Gedanken versunken stand er unbeweglich da und starrte nach draußen. Ron wusste weder ob Harry sein Eintreten überhaupt bemerkt hatte, noch ob es eine gute Idee war, jetzt mit seinem Freund zu reden.

„Ähm…Harry", begann Ron unsicher und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu. „Kommst du klar, Kumpel?"

„Selbstverständlich! Warum sollte ich nicht?", antwortete Harry zynisch und starrte weiterhin durch die trüben Fensterscheiben.

„Ist mächtig viel auf einmal", seufzte Ron schwer und sah unschlüssig auf Harrys Rücken.

„Warum muss ausgerechnet dieser schleimige, mottenzerfressene Bastard hier aufkreuzen. Hat der nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit seiner arschlochhaften, selbstgefälligen Art, rumzustehen und auf Mr. Wichtig zu machen?"

Harry drehte sich um, und sah Ron mit zorngerötetem Gesicht und funkelnden Augen an. Für einen Moment war Ron wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, er wusste nicht was plötzlich in Harry gefahren war, oder auf wen er so einen Groll hegte.

„Häähh?"

„Oh, ich hasse ihn!"

Zu Rons Entsetzen, griff Harry nach einem Buch, schleuderte es quer durch den Raum und trat wutentbrannt gegen den Sessel.

„Harry….?

„Kann er uns nicht den Gefallen tun und in seinem eigenen Kessel ersaufen?"

„Äääähm?"

„Dieses hinterhältige – miese – stinkende – dreckige – ekelerregende – wurmzerfressene – schleimtriefende – dieses….", bei jedem Wort trat Harry zornbebend gegen Sessel, „….dieses ARSCHLOCH! Dieser verdammte,  Flachwichser….dieser Hurensohn…..dieser ….. dieser….Mensch helf´ mir doch mal!", fauchte Harry den völlig verdatterten Ron an, als ihm keine neuen Schimpfwörter mehr einfielen.

„Ähm…..Snape?", sagte Ron zaghaft, dem es langsam dämmerte, wen Harry meinte. 

„Fällt dir nichts Besseres ein?"

„Nun doch….", grinste Ron und vervollständigte Harrys Aufzählung um ein paar uncharmante Titulierungen, die Hermine sicher mit einem vorwurfsvollen _„aber Ron!" kommentiert hätte._

„Danke!", sagte Harry trocken, trat noch ein letztes Mal gegen den armen, unschuldigen Sessel und holte tief Luft.

„Geht's dir jetzt besser?"

„Seh` ich so aus?", knurrte Harry und versuchte langsam seine Atmung zu beruhigen.

„Willst du reden?"

„Worüber? Wie ich Snape am besten lynchen kann?"

„Wenn dir das hilft, dann meinetwegen auch darüber", grinste Ron schief. Für einen Moment sah ihn Harry nur verblüfft an, dann schüttelte er resignierend den Kopf und ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen.

„Nein, ich will nicht reden, ich wüsste auch nicht worüber."

Das matte Licht, das durch die verschmutzten Fensterscheiben drang, fiel auf Harrys Gesicht und Ron sah, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Einige Momente überlegte er schweigend, ob er Harry auf Chos Tod ansprechen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch wieder. Sicherlich war Hermine für Gespräche dieser Art besser geeignet und wenn Tonks Recht hatte, würde Hermine in spätestens zwei Tagen kommen. 

„Ich mag Snape ja auch nicht, doch warum…."

Gerade, als Ron einen zweiten Sessel heranziehen wollte, drang das schrille Geschrei von Mrs. Black durch die Tür. 

„Scheint so, als wären Lupin und Silver zurück", sagte Harry hastig, noch ehe Ron seinen Satz beenden konnte. Harry sprang von seinem Sessel auf und zog Ron eilig mit nach draußen.

In der Eingangshalle blähten sich die Vorhänge über dem Porträt von Sirius Mutter und ihre zeternde Stimme ließ sie unwillkürlich die Hände auf die Ohren pressen. In der Mitte der Halle standen Clark Silver, Remus Lupin - mit einem Karton unter dem Arm - Kingsley und ein fremder dunkelhaariger Mann mit Vollbart, während Andrea auf dem Fußboden saß und sich entsetzt umsah. Silver streckte ihr hilfreich die Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen, doch Andrea schien das nicht zu bemerken. Den Blick starr auf das schreiende Gemälde gerichtet, rappelte sie sich hoch und beobachtete, wie Dumbledore und McGonagall sich abmühten, die Vorhänge wieder zu schließen. Zur gleichen Zeit waren Tonks und Mrs. Weasley damit beschäftigt, die anderen Gemälde rasch mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen.  

Erst als Dumbledore vom Vorhang zurücktrat, nahmen Harry und Ron die Hände von den Ohren. Dennoch konnten sie nicht die leisen Worte des Schulleiters verstehen, mit denen er die Neuankömmlinge begrüßte und sie anwies ihm in den Wohnraum folgen. Harry hatte den unangenehmen Verdacht, sollte sich die Wohnzimmertür vor ihnen schließen, würden er und Ron von dem Gespräch nichts mehr mitbekommen; also beeilten sie sich zu den Neuankömmlingen aufzuschließen. Als sie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer erreichten, nickte Dumbledore ihnen kurz zu und wandte sich dann im Anschluss an Molly Weasley.

„Ich denke bei einer Tasse Tee redet es sich besser", sagte er und wies Andrea freundlich einen Platz auf dem Sofa zu. 

Während Dumbledore kurz die Anwesenden der Reihe nach vorstellte, eilte Molly aus dem Raum und erschien wenig später wieder, ein Tablett mit Teetassen und Gebäck vor sich herschwebend. Eigentlich hatte Harry erwartet, dass dieses schwebende Tablett Andrea verwirren würde, doch sie nahm wortlos eine Tasse entgegen, als wäre ihr diese Form des Transports vertraut. Selbst als McGonagall mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs ein Feuer im Kamin entfachte, schien Andrea dies nicht im Mindesten zu irritieren und nun fiel Harry wieder ein, was Dumbledore über Andreas Familie gesagt hatte. Sie standen im engen Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt und offensichtlich war auch Andrea der Gebrauch von Magie nicht fremd. Harry und Ron setzten sich etwas abseits und während Andrea vorsichtig an ihrem heißen Tee nippte, trafen sich kurz ihre Blicke. Ein leises, erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, ehe ihr Blick wieder zu Dumbledore ging, der sich ihr in diesem Augenblick gegenüber setzte.

„Können Sie uns erzählen, was genau geschehen ist?", sagte Dumbledore nun direkt an Andrea gewandt.

„Sicher", nickte sie und stellte mit zitternden Händen ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie unsicher in das gütige Gesicht des alten Zauberers, bis sie tief Luft holte und stockend zu erzählen anfing.

„Es begann damit, dass ich einen lauten Knall hörte, wie von einer Peitsche. Ich konnte nicht feststellen woher es kam und als es sich mehrmals wiederholte, öffnete ich das Fenster um auf die Straße zu sehen."

„Wir haben am Tag zuvor einen Anti-Apparierschutz über deine Wohnung gelegt", erläuterte Rasul. „Die Geräusche die du hörtest, wurden durch den Versuch in deine Wohnung einzudringen erzeugt."

„Nun, als die Typen plötzlich auf meinem Fensterbrett erschienen, wurde mir das auch klar", seufzte sie und fuhr sich zerstreut durch die Haare. „Allerdings war es da bereits zu spät. Es ging alles so schnell, dass ich nicht einmal Zeit hatte zu begreifen, was in diesem Moment geschah. Einer der Männer richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich und als mich der Lichtstrahl traf, konnte ich mich nicht mehr bewegen. Sie stießen mich zur Seite und begannen die Wohnung abzusuchen. Ihre Gesichter hatten sie hinter Masken versteckt, doch an ihren Stimmen konnte ich erkennen, dass es drei Männer und eine Frau waren. Als sie außer mir niemanden in der Wohnung fanden, begannen sie mich zu verhören. Sie fragten zuerst nach dem Hund und als ich ihnen nicht sagen wollte, was mit ihm geschehen war, belegte mich die Frau mit einem Fluch…."

Andrea brach ab, presste die Lippen aufeinander und schluckte heftig, doch als Rasul ihr mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter legte, schüttelte sie unwirsch den Kopf. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und ihre Finger krallten sich in die Ärmel ihres Pullovers.

„Es war ein Gefühl, als würde mein Körper in Flammen stehen und ich konnte mich gegen diesen Schmerz nicht wehren", sagte sie leise und sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ich habe es wirklich versucht, doch ich konnte es nicht. Dieser Schmerz, er war… so übermächtig, so unvorstellbar, dass ich irgendwann nachgab. Ich hab ihnen erzählt, was ich wusste….es tut mir so leid…ich wollte es nicht, aber…ich konnte diese Qual nicht mehr ertragen."

„Was genau haben Sie ihnen erzählt?", hakte an dieser Stelle McGonagall, mit einer steilen Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn, nach.

„Dass Mr. Lupin kam, um Harry abzuholen und dass ich… als ich erkannte, dass er ein Zauberer war…... mit dem Handy einen Freund anrief. Ich erzählte ihnen, dass Mr. Lupin beim Eintreffen meiner Freunde, Harry eine alte Mütze zuwarf und dass der Hund im gleichen Moment danach schnappte, als auch Harry sie zu fassen bekam und beide  gemeinsam verschwanden. Sie wissen, dass der Junge und der Hund sich am selben Ort befinden. Der eine Mann fragte mich, ob ich eine Vorstellung hätte wohin der Portschlüssel die beiden gebracht haben könnte. Ich versicherte ihnen, dass ich dies wirklich nicht wüsste, doch die Frau glaubte mir die Geschichte mit dem Portschlüssel nicht; vielleicht hatte sie einfach nur Spaß daran jemanden zu quälen. Jedenfalls legte sie immer wieder von neuem den Fluch auf mich, bis ich außer dem Schmerz und ihrem irren Gelächter nichts mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Vermutlich hätte sie mich damit umgebracht, wenn einer der Männer ihr nicht Einhalt geboten hätte. Sie stritten sich und dann kam auch schon Francesco. Ich hörte nur noch kurz seine Stimme und muss im selben Augenblick das Bewusstsein verloren haben."

„Das hört sich nach Bellatrix Lestrange an", stöhnte Remus, doch noch ehe er diesen Gedanken weiter aufführen konnte, wurde er von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Haben Voldemorts Leute sich nicht gewundert, dass Sie als Muggel wissen, was ein Portschlüssel ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht, es ging alles so furchtbar schnell", antwortete Andrea und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich es einen Portschlüssel nannte oder einer der Todesser."

„Haben Sie ihnen die Namen Ihrer Freunde genannt?", schaltete sich nun Silver, mit einem besorgten Blick auf Rasul, ein. 

„Nein, sie haben mich nicht danach gefragt. Wahrscheinlich gingen sie davon aus, dass es sich bei diesen Freunden um Muggel handelte."

Dumbledore atmete kaum merklich auf, während sein Blick nachdenklich auf der jungen Frau ruhte, die noch immer nicht wagte aufzusehen. 

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Andrea, Sie haben Voldemort nichts verraten, was er nicht eh schon wusste", sagte er sanft. „Spätestens seit seinem Auftritt im Zauberministerium weiß er, dass Remus Lupin für den Orden arbeitet. Außerdem wird Voldemort sicher vermuten, dass Harry sich in unserer Gesellschaft befindet."

Sollte Dumbledore damit gerechnet haben, Andrea mit seinen Worten beruhigen zu können, so musste er nun feststellen, dass dies keineswegs der Fall war. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich nach wie vor Schuldgefühle, Angst und ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, der zwischen Resignation und Entschlossenheit schwankte. 

„Nach allem, was Sie uns erzählt haben, Andrea, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort herausfindet wer Sie wirklich sind", seufzte Dumbledore nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ich weiß, mir ist die Größe der Gefahr bewusst", erwiderte sie tonlos und sah dem alten Zauberer erstmalig in die Augen. „Und ich rede hier nicht nur über die Gefahr für mein Leben. Wenn Sie einen Gedächtniszauber über mich sprechen möchten, kann ich dies… verstehen."

„Nein, ich haben nicht vor Ihre Erinnerung zu manipulieren", sagte Dumbledore ernst und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Wissen, das Sie zufällig erlangt haben, stellt für uns hier keine Gefahr dar. Doch mache ich mir Gedanken um Ihre Sicherheit."

„Das ist nicht nötig", entgegnete sie fest und warf Rasul, einen flüchtigen aber entschlossenen Blick zu. „Ich weiß wo ich hingehen werde."

„Andrea, NEIN!", fuhr Rasul heftig dazwischen. „Du kannst nicht…"

„Doch, das kann ich sehr wohl und ich werde es auch tun! Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und diesmal wirst du sie mir nicht ausreden können!"

„Himmel noch mal! Dieses Haus ist gefährlicher, als alle Todesser zusammen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen!"

Rasul war aufgesprungen und sah sie nun mit zornblitzenden Augen an, doch Andrea erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt.

„Du wirst es nicht verhindern können und das weißt du."

„Warum bist du so darauf erpicht, dich diesem Risiko auszusetzen? Dies ist nicht der einzige Ort an dem du dich verstecken kannst."

„Aber es ist der einzige Ort, an dem ich Zuhause bin."

„Andrea, es ist ein Grab!", sagte er beschwörend, doch sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Es ist die einzige Verbindung, die ich noch zu meiner Vergangenheit habe und in Anbetracht der jüngsten Ereignisse, denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, sich mit diesem Erbe auseinander zu setzen", sagte sie harsch, während sich ein sturer Zug um ihre Lippen legte.  

Noch ehe Rasul zu einer weiteren hitzigen Entgegnung ansetzen konnte, unterbrach Remus Lupin den Streit der beiden.

„Darf ich fragen, was das für ein Haus ist von dem Sie reden?"

Für einen kurzen Moment sah ihn Andrea unschlüssig an, bis sie mit einem leisen Seufzer nickte.

„Es ist ein altes Landhaus, das seit vielen Generationen im Besitz meiner Familie ist. Es wurde zuletzt von meiner Ururgrossmutter Miranda und deren Mann Ignatz, der ein sehr experimentierfreudiger Zauberer war, bewohnt, doch nach deren Tod wollte es niemand mehr beziehen. Mein Großvater behauptete immer, dass es ein Fluch wäre, es zu besitzen, denn in seinen Mauern schlummern große Mächte, aber auch unvorstellbare Gefahren. Es lässt sich nur durch das Blut eines Familienmitglieds betreten, aber leider besteht diese Familie nur noch aus Muggel und die können die Macht offensichtlich nicht nutzen."

„Können Sie uns dies genauer erklären?", sagte Dumbledore stirnrunzelnd, während sein Blick fest auf ihren Augen haftete.

„Ignatz war ein Zauberer und als er meine Ururgroßmutter heiratete, wollte er ihr ein ganz besonderes Geschenk machen, er versuchte ihr die Magie zu verleihen, die sie von Geburt an nicht besaß. Da er seine Forschungen geheim halten wollte, legte er einen starken, sehr merkwürdigen Schutzzauber auf das Haus, der es für jeden  Menschen unmöglich macht, das Gebäude zu betreten, der nicht mit dem Blut der Familie verbunden ist. Mit seinen Forschungen und Experimenten hatte er wenig Erfolg und Vieles stellte sich als Unsinn heraus, Manches sogar als sehr gefährlich. Dennoch gelang es ihm nach einigen Jahren, Miranda diese Magie zu geben, sie wurde eine Hexe. Allerdings war es keine genetische Veranlagung und so wurden die Nachkommen der Beiden auch wieder als Muggel geboren. Drei von ihren vier Kindern starben unter geheimnisvollen Umständen in diesem Haus und so beschloss Ignatz, seiner Tochter Anastasia ebenfalls diese Magie zu geben. Er sah darin die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu schützen, doch auch Anastasias Kinder wurden ohne magische Gene geboren, genauso wie ihre Enkel und Urenkel." 

„Anastasia Price war eine der mächtigsten Hexen ihrer Zeit", stieß McGonagall verblüfft aus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie ursprünglich ein Muggel war."

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, starb sie an einer, selbst für Zauberer, unheilbaren Krankheit", grübelte Silver und zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

„Genau wie ihre Mutter", nickte Andrea. „Dies war eine Nebenwirkung der Wandlung. Aus diesem Grund wurde es bis heute auch geheim gehalten, dass diese Übertragung der Magie überhaupt möglich ist."

„Wissen Sie, womit er sonst noch experimentierte?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore interessiert.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, waren es ganz unterschiedliche Bereiche. Traumreisen, Zeitreisen, Potenzierung von Magie, irgendwas mit Zaubertränken und nach Mirandas Tod, mit dem Kontakt ins Jenseits. Ich glaube, es war auch was mit Fluchabwehr und Fluchumkehr dabei."

„Nicht zu vergessen, die Verwirrungsflüche, einige neuerfundene Tötungsflüche und die Experimente, mit denen er den körperlichen Verfall aufhalten wollte", warf Rasul bitter ein. „Dieses Haus ist vermutlich vom Keller bis zum Dach gefüllt mit schwarzer Magie."

„Das weißt du nicht, du warst nie dort!", entgegnete Andrea scharf.

Rasul entgegnete ihr nichts darauf, nur seine Augen waren anklagend auf sie gerichtet, als wollte er sie auf diese Art von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen.

„Und warum wollen Sie genau dorthin gehen?", mischte sich nun erstmals Molly Weasley in das Gespräch ein und sah sie erschüttert an.

Andrea nahm ihre Teetasse vom Tisch, ohne daraus zu trinken und atmete tief durch, ehe sie zögernd in die Runde blickte, bis ihr Blick schließlich an Harry hängen blieb. 

„Weil dort meine Wurzeln liegen", sagte sie leise, ohne den Blick von Harry zu wenden. „Als meine Eltern von Voldemort umgebracht wurden, war ich ungefähr in Harrys Alter…" Sie brach ab und schluckte schwer, ehe sie mit brüchiger Stimme weiter erzählte. „Alt genug um die Zusammenhänge zu sehen, alt genug um zu begreifen, dass man mir die wichtigsten Details vorenthielt, aber zu jung um allein etwas ausrichten zu können. Mit dem Argument, für meine Sicherheit zu sorgen, wurde meine Identität geändert, mein Familienname durch einen fremden ersetzt. In meinem Pass stand ein falsches Geburtsdatum, welches mir ermöglichte eine eigene Wohnung in London zu beziehen und man schirmte mich von allen Ereignissen der Zaubererwelt ab. So lebte ich fortan wohlbehütet in der Muggelwelt und ich kann wirklich nicht sagen, dass es mir damit schlecht ging. Meine Verwandten und auch Francesco haben sich immer liebevoll um mich gekümmert, dennoch wäre es mir lieber gewesen, man hätte mich selbst entscheiden lassen…"

„Wir haben damit dein Leben geschützt", verteidigte sich Rasul und sah sie ungnädig an.

„Natürlich!", entgegnete Andrea resignierend. „Deshalb hast du auch alles Magische von mir ferngehalten."

„Du bist ein Muggel und kannst dieses Erbe nicht nutzen."

„Dennoch ist es mein Erbe und meine Verantwortung." 

„Es stellt für dich eine tödliche Gefahr dar."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr und kann sehr wohl selbst für mich entscheiden, welche Risiken ich eingehen möchte und welche nicht. Außerdem bin ich heute nicht mehr schutzlos, ich weiß…"

„Das ist das Törichtste, was du je…." Rasul brach ab, als ihm ihre letzten Worte bewusst wurden und sah sie misstrauisch an. „Moment mal, was meinst du damit, du bist nicht mehr schutzlos? Du hast doch nicht vor irgendetwas aus diesem Haus zu benutzen?"

„Du hast mir einmal gesagt, dass es die Aufgabe jedes Einzelnen ist, mit dem ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Potential zu agieren. Du sagtest, zum Erwachsenwerden gehört das Akzeptieren der Gegebenheiten die wir nicht ändern können genauso, wie der Mut die eigenen Fähigkeiten zu nutzen, um für das zu kämpfen, was uns für richtig erscheint. Du nanntest es die moralische Eigenverantwortung eines jeden Menschen, die Summe seiner ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Möglichkeiten zu gebrauchen."

„Dreh mir nicht meine eigenen Worte im Mund herum!", sagte Rasul barsch, dennoch sah man seinem Gesicht deutlich die Panik an, die in ihm hochstieg. „Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an dieses Gespräch. Es ging darum, dass du im Krieg gegen Voldemort nichts ausrichten konntest, du warst zu jung und obendrein noch ein Muggel. Ich versuchte dir klar zu machen, dass du diese Tatsachen akzeptieren musst und dazu stehe ich noch heute. Du kannst nicht in die Fußstapfen deiner Urgroßmutter treten, ohne deren Macht zu besitzen. Dein Wissen und Können ist an ganz anderer Stelle gefragt."

„Darin stimm ich mit dir völlig überein! Gleichzeitig nenne ich es aber moralische Eigenverantwortung, trotzdem meine Augen offen zu halten und zu überlegen, wo ich hilfreich sein kann." 

„Dann denke mal sehr gründlich darüber nach! Dann wirst du auch erkennen, dass es unsinnig ist in dieses Haus zurückzukehren. Du kannst in diesem Krieg nichts ausrichten! Jede andere Schlussfolgerung, wäre maßlose Selbstüberschätzung!"

„Das sehe ich anders! Auch wenn ich diese Magie nicht nutzen kann, so ist es vielleicht möglich, sie jemand anderem zugängig zu machen."

„Du kannst doch nicht auf ein vages Vielleicht hin, alle Vorsicht sausen lassen!", brauste Rasul laut und zornig auf, doch Andrea schenkte seiner erhobenen Stimmlage keine Beachtung.

„Mag sein, dass es für dich wie maßlose Selbstüberschätzung aussieht, doch ich versichere dir, ich weiß was ich tue."

Rasul antwortete ihr nicht. Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen ließ er sich zurück in den Sessel fallen und schüttelte ungnädig den Kopf. Offenbar gab er vorläufig seinen Versuch auf, Andreas Meinung zu ändern, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass dieses Thema für die beiden noch lange nicht vom Tisch war. Tief in seinem Inneren spürte er eine Aufwallung von Zuneigung für Andrea, deren Situation der Seinen nicht ganz unähnlich war. Die anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens hatten bisher schweigend, wenn auch interessiert, die Auseinandersetzung verfolgt; doch nun ergriff Silver wieder das Wort.

„Wenn ich das Ganze richtig verstanden habe, dann wollen Sie in dieses Haus zurückkehren, um nach Etwas zu suchen, das im Kampf gegen Voldemort nützlich sein könnte. Sehen wir mal von der damit verbundenen Gefahr ab, wie wollen Sie das finden, wenn Sie die Magie nicht benutzen können?"

„Es gibt Aufzeichnungen und Hilfsmittel, die ich auch ohne magische Fähigkeit nutzen kann", antworte ihm Andrea ausweichend.

„Möglicherweise müssen Sie gar nicht selbst dort hin, man könnte auch versuchen den Schutzzauber aufzuheben, damit ein Zauberer…", schaltete sich nun Kingsley ein, doch Andrea unterbrach ihn mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass dies funktionieren würde. Selbst meine angeheiratete Großtante, die eine Hexe war, konnte dieses Haus ohne den direkten Körperkontakt zu einem Familienmitglied weder betreten noch sehen."

„Wissen Sie, wann dieses Haus das letzte Mal betreten wurde?", fragte nun Dumbledore, der sie bisher still beobachtet hatte.

„Ja", nickte Andrea zögernd und warf Rasul einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Ich war heute Nacht dort."

„WAS?", entfuhr es Rasul entgeistert, doch zu mehr Worten schien er nicht fähig zu sein. Binnen weniger Sekunden verschwand jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

* * * * *

Fortsetzung folgt….  

**Autornote: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch mal ganz herzlich für die vielen Rewievs bedanken, diese sind ein ungeheuerer Ansporn schnell weiter zu schreiben. Außerdem finde ich euere Gedankengänge dazu sehr inspirierend, also schreibt auch ihr mir fleißig weiter! *ganzliebguck***


	12. Muggelmagie

**AN: Erst mal vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews!**

So nun möchte ich vorab doch noch mal ganz kurz auf ein paar Reviews eingehen:

@ mauhar  danke für die 100te Review! *vorfreudeumdenPChüpf*

@kirilein – klar das Nächstes ist ja schon da!

@Salacia – ich mag sie auch nicht! Das ist der Vorteil von eigenen Storys, da bestimmt man selbst wer stirbt. *grummelnRichtungLondonblick*

@maya – kein Kommentar! *indieLuftguck*

@Luna – danke für dein Angebot, komm vielleicht mal drauf zurück *fg*

@Angel liam – Warum Harry so auf Snape reagiert kommt noch in den nächsten Kapiteln, doch das Aufeinandertreffen der Beiden in Hogwarts wird sicher …..interessant. *ggggggggg* 

@Miss Shirley Blythe – keine Sorgen deine Ungeduld, spornt nur zu schnellerem Schreiben an. *zwinker*

@Mona – oh ich lass mich gern drücken! Und nun ja, Harry sagt schon ein bisschen was zu Chos Tod, aber vorläufig ist es nur spärlich.

@Angel344 – in den nächsten Teilen wird es wieder mehr um Harry gehen.

@raion – he verrat mir doch mal, an wen du dabei denkst?

@kiki – freu mich auch jedes mal was von dir zu lesen!

@mbi13 – tja mit dem alten Haus wird sich schon noch was tun – zu den weiteren Spekulationen sag ich aber nix! Will euch ja nicht die Spannung nehmen.

@Alex Black5 – dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl! *gggg*

……….so nun geht's weiter im Text! Viel Spaß!

* * * * 

12. Muggelmagie

Auch Albus Dumbledore sah einige Sekunden überrascht auf, bis ein leises Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte und er verstehend nickte. 

„Es ist etwas heruntergekommen, aber bewohnbar", kam Andrea einer weiteren Frage des Schulleiters zuvor, dennoch wurde deutlich, dass sie dieses Thema nicht weiter verfolgen wollte.

„Nun gut", nickte Dumbledore erneut und blickte nachdenklich in die Runde, bis seine Augen wieder auf Andrea gerichtet waren. „Es gibt noch einiges zu besprechen, daher wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie die nächsten Tage als unser Gast hier bleiben würden. Es ist kein Luxushotel, aber Sie sind hier in Sicherheit und dieser Aufenthalt könnte Ihnen die nötige Erholung verschaffen. Wären Sie damit einverstanden?"

„Ich weiß Ihr Angebot zu schätzen", sagte Andrea zögernd und Harry befürchtete schon, sie würde Dumbledores Einladung ablehnen, doch schließlich huschte ein leises Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie seufzte ergeben. „Gut ich werde die nächsten Tage hier bleiben."

„Sehr schön!", lächelte Dumbledore zufrieden und wandte sich Mrs. Weasley zu. „Molly würdest du bitte unserem Gast das Gästezimmer zeigen? Ich denke, Andrea möchte sich bestimmt erst einmal ausruhen."

„Gern", nickte sie und lächelte Andrea freundlich entgegen. „Kommen Sie, das Gästezimmer wird Ihnen sicher gefallen."

Andrea erhob sich müde aus dem Sessel, doch erst als sie wieder auf ihren Füßen stand, bemerkte sie die Schmerzen in ihrem Körper, die nun unvermittelt zurückkehrten. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, indem sich ihr Gesicht vom Schmerz verzerrte und sie leicht ins Schwanken geriet, doch Rasul war bereits an ihrer Seite und griff besorgt ihren Arm.

„Ich werde dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen besorgen", sagte er sanft und plötzlich war jeder Ärger aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. 

„Wir haben einen entsprechenden Trank hier", sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Ich werde ihn gleich holen."

„Danke", lächelte Andrea matt und blickte sich suchend nach der Kiste mit ihren Habseligkeiten um. Remus hatte die Kiste neben der Tür abgestellt, doch als Andrea sich danach bücken wollte, schüttelte Molly Weasley den Kopf und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Mit einem lässigen Schlenker des Stabs hob sich die Kiste in die Luft und die beiden Frauen verließen den Raum.

„Eine interessante junge Dame", sagte Kingsley nachdenklich, als die Tür hinter Andrea ins Schloss fiel und blickte fragend zu Rasul. „Warum sind Sie so davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht hilfreich sein könnte?"

„Sie ist die Letzte ihrer Familie und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich die Vergangenheit wiederholt", antwortete Rasul abwesend, ohne auf die eigentliche Frage einzugehen. Die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Robe vergraben, starrte er noch immer auf die Tür, bis er tief einatmete und sich Dumbledore zuwandte. „Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Andrea hier bleiben kann."

„Dies ist nur eine kurzfristige Lösung", seufzte der alte Zauberer und strich sich grüblerisch über den langen Silberbart. „Ihr Schützling wird sich nicht lange hier einsperren lassen."

„Ich weiß! Aber sie wird nicht in dieses Haus zurückkehren! Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann", entgegnete Rasul verbissen. „Wenn Sie mich nicht weiter benötigen, dann würde ich mich gern verabschieden. Es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die ich überprüfen möchte."

Dumbledore stimmte zu und Rasul verließ mit eiligen Schritten den Grimmauld Place. Für eine geraume Zeit füllte sich der Raum mit den angeregten Stimmen, die an Harry jedoch nur als fernes Rauschen vorbeigingen, bis Ron ihn schließlich am Arm packte und mit einer Kopfbewegung andeutete ihm zu folgen. 

„Wusstest du, dass Andrea magische Vorfahren hat?", fragte Ron, als sie langsam die Treppen nach oben stiegen.

„Nein" antwortete Harry abwesend, während er zielsicher den Weg zur Bibliothek einschlug. 

„Allerdings finde ich die Reaktion von diesen Rasul etwas übertrieben. Schließlich ist es doch Andreas Entscheidung, ob sie in das Haus ihrer Großeltern gehen möchte."

„Hm."

„Als Muggel kann sie diese Magie eh nicht nutzen. Wobei ich es interessant finde, mit was der alte Knabe da alles experimentiert hat. Scheint ne ziemlich durchgeknallte Type gewesen zu sein."

„Ja."

„Vielleicht kann Andrea uns da noch was dazu erzählen, sie scheint sich da intensiver damit befasst zu haben."

„Möglich."

Gerade hatten sie den Korridor zur Bibliothek erreicht, als Harry abrupt stehen blieb und sich mit der Hand an die Stirn schlug.

„Jetzt weiß ich es!", stieß er aus und beschleunigte seine Schritte. 

„Was weißt du?", fragte Ron irritiert und beeilte sich Harry in die Bibliothek zu folgen.

„Das hier!", sagte Harry und nahm das Buch vom Boden hoch, das er in seiner Wut durchs Zimmer geschleudert hatte. „Andreas Erzählung erinnerte mich an etwas und nun ist es mir eingefallen. Ich hab heute Morgen angefangen dieses Buch zu lesen und zu Beginn beschreibt der Autor seinen Werdegang. Mit Ausnahme von dem Teil, dass er seiner Frau die Magie schenken wollte und ein paar kleinen Abweichungen, deckt es sich mit Andreas Geschichte. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann war Ignatz Gerwin Hussel, Andreas Ururgroßvater."

„Hab noch nie von ihm gehört, aber ich bin ja auch nicht Hermine", seufzte Ron mit einem schiefen Grinsen und nahm das Buch, das Harry ihm entgegenhielt. Während es Ron eifrig durchblätterte, ging Harry die Regalreihen entlang, bis er schließlich zwei weitere Bücher herauszog.

„Da sind noch zwei von ihm", sagte er und setzte sich mit den beiden Büchern in der Hand auf den Sessel neben Ron. „_Vergessene Flüche" _und_ „Traumreise_."

„Ich denke, du hast Recht", murmelte Ron gedankenversunken, während er noch immer in dem Buch schmökerte. Harry blickte kurz auf, ehe er sich in das Werk mit den Flüchen vertiefte.

* * * *

Als Andrea Stunden später erwachte, wusste sie erst nicht wo sie sich befand. Ein schwerer Baldachin wölbte sich über dem Bett auf dem sie lag und die seitlichen Vorhänge bewegten sich sanft unter einer leichten Brise, die durch das geöffnete Fenster hereinkam. Verwirrt rappelte sie sich hoch, doch als ihre Arme und Beine zu schmerzen begannen, kehrte augenblicklich die Erinnerung zurück. Behutsam setzte sie sich auf und sah sich genauer in ihrem Gästezimmer um. Sie wusste nicht, was die rothaarige Frau ihr zu trinken gegeben hatte, doch sie musste unmittelbar darauf eingeschlafen sein. _„Vermutlich eine Mischung aus Schmerz- und Schlafmittel", grübelte sie, während ihr Blick durch den Raum wanderte. Ihre Kiste stand auf einem kleinen runden Tisch, um den drei Sessel platziert waren. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand standen eine Spiegelkommode und eine nostalgische Truhe, auf der sie eine Schale mit Obst stehen sah._

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schwang Andrea die Beine aus dem Bett und angelte nach ihren Schuhen, ehe sie mit unsicheren Schritten auf den Spiegel zuging. 

„Sie sollten sich dringend die Haare kämmen", erklang eine Stimme aus dem Spiegel. Andrea fuhr mit einem Aufschrei zusammen. Schwer atmend starrte sie auf die Kommode, ehe sie zögernd wieder näher trat. „Kamm und Bürste befinden sich in der linken Schublade", erklang es von neuem und als sie die besagte Schublade aufzog, fand sie tatsächlich eine Bürste und mehrere Haarspangen und Kämme.

„Danke", sagte sie unbeholfen und holte die Bürste heraus.

„Gern geschehen!", antwortete der Spiegel und Andrea war sich sicher, einen genervten Unterton in der Stimme zu hören.

Sie hatte sich gerade die Haare gebürstet und mit einem Band im Nacken zusammen gebunden, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie öffnete und Remus Lupin trat mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ein.

„Molly lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass es in einer halben Stunde Abendessen gibt." 

„Danke", nickte sie abwesend, noch immer die Bürste in der Hand haltend. Irgendwie fürchtete sie sich fast davor die Schublade erneut zu öffnen.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte Lupin, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war.

„Nein!", sagte sie hastig, als er jedoch die Augenbrauen hob seufzte sie ergebend und deutete auf die Kommode. „Dieses Ding da…es spricht mit mir."

„Natürlich, das tun alle Spiegel hier im Haus", sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. 

„Gut zu wissen", antwortete sie mit einem unsicheren Lächeln, zog die Schublade auf und legte die Bürste zurück. „Unsere Spiegel taten dies früher nicht."

„Sie werden sich schnell daran gewöhnen", lächelte er verstehend. „Nicht jeder Zaubererhaushalt ist gleich und dieser hier ist ein spezielles Kapitel für sich."

Mit dem Gefühl der Dankbarkeit erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und deutete auf die Kiste am Tisch. „Ich fürchte, ich werde später doch noch Ihre Hilfe benötigen. Denn wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann lassen sich meine Sachen nicht ohne Magie in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzen."

„Wohl kaum", nickte Remus. „Doch was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Ihnen erst mal das Haus zeige und nach dem Abendessen werden wir uns um ihre Sachen kümmern?"

„Gute Idee."

Sie hatten ihren Rundgang noch nicht beendet, als sie einem Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren begegneten.

„Hallo Hermine! Schön dich wieder zu sehen", begrüßte Lupin sie mit einem warmen Lächeln und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Wir rechneten erst am Wochenende mit dir."

„Hallo Professor Lupin!", lächelte auch Hermine und drückte seine Hand, ehe sie sich zu Andrea wandte. „Sie müssen Andrea sein. Tonks hat mir schon von Ihnen erzählt."

„Richtig", nickte Andrea und musterte neugierig das Mädchen, während sie ihr ebenfalls die Hand schüttelte.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten eher zu kommen", erklärte Hermine, nun wieder an Remus gerichtet und plötzlich war alle Heiterkeit verschwunden und ein besorgter Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Wie geht es Harry?"

„Gut!", ertönte die Antwort, doch sie kam nicht von Remus Lupin. Harry trat, dicht gefolgt von Ron, aus einem der hinter ihnen liegenden Zimmer und grinste nun Hermine schief an.

„Harry!" Mit einem Satz war Hermine bei ihm und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Oh, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„War nicht nötig!", antwortete Harry und verdrehte die Augen, während er Hermine sachte zurück schob. „Mir geht es prima."

Es war Hermine deutlich anzusehen, dass sie ihm dies nicht einen Moment glaubte, dennoch widersprach sie ihm nicht. Vermutlich erschienen ihr der Korridor und die Anwesenheit von Andrea und Lupin nicht als der geeignete Zeitpunkt und Ort um weiter nachzufragen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Abendessen, wobei Harry sich bemühte, mit Hermine ein möglichst belangloses Gespräch zu führen. Lupin beobachtete dabei die Jugendlichen mit gemischten Gefühlen und war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob Dumbledores Entscheidung, dass Hermine sich um Harry kümmern sollte, wirklich richtig war. Seit Harry den Grimmauld Place betreten hatte, schwankte seine Stimmung zwischen Depression, Gleichgültigkeit und Zorn. Mit Hermines Erscheinen, war nun noch etwas anderes dazu gekommen, dass auf den ersten Blick wie aufgesetzte Heiterkeit wirkte um seiner Freundin nicht zu zeigen, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Gleichzeitig wurden aber auch seine Bewegungen fahriger und nervöser, als stünde er jetzt noch mehr unter Druck. Während Hermine vom Urlaub mit ihren Eltern erzählte, flackerte Harrys Blick unruhig durch die Küche und blieb des Öfteren an der Küchentür hängen. Ron hingegen schien sehr erleichtert nun Unterstützung bekommen zu haben, was Remus ihm nicht verdenken konnte. Nach dem Abendessen gingen Andrea und Lupin nach oben, um einen Teil von Andreas geschrumpften Besitztümern wieder in ihre Originalgröße zu bringen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schaltete Remus das Licht an und mit einem Zweiten, prasselte ein lustiges Feuer im Kamin. Andrea war hinter ihm eingetreten und beäugte nun nachdenklich die Wand neben dem Türstock und den von der Decke hängenden Leuchter. 

„Licht aus!", sagte sie plötzlich und das sanfte Leuchten der Lampe erlosch. „Licht an!" Die Lampe strahlte erneut das sanfte Licht aus und Andrea atmete sichtbar auf.

„Sie werden sich hier rasch zurechtfinden", lächelte Remus und setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem Tisch.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich mich längere Zeit in einem Zaubererhaushalt aufhielt, doch manche Dinge vergisst man anscheinend nicht mehr. Als Kind verbrachte ich die Ferien immer bei meiner Tante und die permanente Magie nahm ich nach einiger Zeit kaum mehr wahr. Francescos Frau ist ein Muggel, daher funktioniert in deren Haus das meiste auf ganz gewöhnlich Art und Weise", erzählte sie, während sie damit begann einige Dinge aus der Kiste zu ziehen. 

Remus beobachtete sie nachdenklich, wie sie sorgsam die Gegenstände auswählte, die er zurück zaubern sollte und andere nach kurzer Überlegung zurück in die Kiste legte. Andrea war auf den ersten Blick keine besondere Frau und die buschigen blonden Haare, die sie im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte, erinnerten ihn etwas an Hermine, doch ging von ihr ein angenehmes Gefühl von Wärme aus und mit einem Mal war er sehr froh, dass sie Dumbledores Einladung angenommen hatte. 

„Ist dies das Haus von Harrys Patenonkel?", unterbrach sie plötzlich die Stille und sah fragend von ihrer Sortierarbeit hoch.

„Ja", seufzte Remus mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Für einen Moment hielt Andrea die Miniaturausführung ihrer Kommode unschlüssig in der Hand, bis sie diese zur Seite stellte und ihn direkt ansah. „Er hat auch Ihnen sehr viel bedeutet."

Eigentlich war dies eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, aber Remus nickte trotzdem. „Wir waren Freunde."

„Sehr enge Freunde", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln, ohne ihn einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Sie haben eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe."

„Dazu gehört keine große Beobachtungsgabe, Ihre Reaktion auf den Hund war eindeutig. Francesco erzählte mir, dass er ein Animagus war und sich in einen Hund verwandeln konnte, doch was war er für ein Mensch?"

„Das wäre eine lange Geschichte. Sirius ist kein Mensch, den man in ein paar Sätzen beschreiben könnte. Außerdem sollte ich langsam beginnen, ihre Sache wieder in die ursprüngliche Größe zu bringen."

Er erhob sich schwerfällig und begann nacheinander die Gegenstände zu vergrößern, die Andrea ihm reichte. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte sich das Gästezimmer deutlich gefüllt, bis ihm Andrea ihren Computer reichte und er seufzend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich bezweifle, dass der funktionieren wird. Es gibt hier keinen Strom und ich weiß nicht ob Magie ihn zum laufen bringt."

„Oh weh! Ich muss doch arbeiten! Wie soll ich denn den Abgabetermin einhalten, wenn ich den PC nicht benutzen kann."

Andrea ließ sich deprimiert in den Sessel fallen und sah unglücklich von dem kleinen Computer zu den Büchern, die sich auf dem Sekretär stapelten.

„Was müssen Sie denn tun?", lächelte Remus aufmunternd. „Vielleicht finden wir ja eine andere Lösung."

„Wohl kaum!", stöhnte Andrea und deutete auf mehrere hochbetagte, in Leder gebundene Bücher. „Ich arbeite als freiberufliche Übersetzerin und versende meine Arbeit für gewöhnlich per E-Mail oder auf CD-Rom. Meine Auftraggeber wären sicher etwas befremdet, wenn ich ihnen meine Ergebnisse auf einem Pergament und mit einer Eule senden würde."

„Hm?", seufzte ihr Gegenüber und sah sie leicht verständnislos an. „Was ist denn eine CD-Rom?"

„Ein Datenträger, der mit Hilfe des Computers beschrieben wird", erklärte Andrea und hielt ihm eine CD vor die Nase.

„Ah ja, natürlich!", nickte er und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die runde Scheibe in Andreas Hand. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte, wie Andrea diese runde Scheibe beschreiben wollte.

„Sicherlich kann ich die Texte auch erst mal per Hand schreiben, doch um die Arbeit abgeben zu können, muss sie in dem entsprechenden Dateiformat gespeichert sein. Das heißt im Klartext, dass alles was ich auf Papier bringe, anschließend in den Computer eingetippt werden muss", stöhnte Andrea und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „Das wird allerdings ein irrer Aufwand."

„Wann müssen Sie die Arbeit abgeben?"

„Diese hier theoretisch in vier Tagen", seufzte sie und deutete auf das dicke Buch, das auf dem Stapel ganz oben lag. „Ich bin damit fast fertig, es sind nur noch ein paar Seiten und anschließend muss es auch noch Korrektur gelesen werden."

„Hm. Ich werde sehen, was wir tun können", brummte Remus nachdenklich. „Möglicherweise hat auch Hermine eine Idee, sie ist eine Muggelgeborene."

„Oder ich rede mal mit Francesco, aber der ist im Moment nicht sehr gut auf mich zu sprechen."

„Er macht sich Sorgen." 

„Oh ja, doch die macht er sich bereits seit dem Tag meiner Geburt", stöhnte Andrea und verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist schon zu einem Dauerzustand geworden und meist völlig überflüssig."

Remus antwortete ihr nicht darauf, stattdessen nahm er den kleinen Computer in die Hand, stellte ihn auf den Tisch und tippte sanft mit dem Zauberstab darauf. 

„Tja, fehlt nur noch eine Steckdose", grinste Andrea wehmütig und hielt den Netzstecker hoch. 

„Ich rede mal mit Hermine", nickte er und ging zur Tür.

„Remus!", sagte sie mit einem zögernden Lächeln, noch ehe er die Tür geöffnet hatte. „Danke!"

„Keine Ursache!"

„Ich meine auch dafür, dass Sie …. sich über die Geschichte mit dem Spiegel nicht lustig gemacht haben."

„Sie lachen mich doch auch nicht aus, weil ich nichts von dem Ding hier verstehe." Mit einem Augenzwinkern deutete er auf den PC.

„Danke!"

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da kam Remus mit Hermine zurück. Die Augen des Mädchens leuchteten vor Entzücken, als sie die vielen alten Bücher auf dem Tisch sah, gleichzeitig wirkte sie jedoch etwas verlegen.

„Hermine hat eine Idee, doch die soll Sie Ihnen am besten selber erklären", sagte Remus und nickte Hermine aufmunternd zu.

„Nun ja, das Problem mit dem Computer ist, dass er eine bestimmte Stromstärke braucht um richtig zu funktionieren", begann Hermine und trat näher an den Tisch heran. „Wir könnten die Magie natürlich als Energiequelle nutzen, aber es dürfte sehr schwierig sein, diese zu steuern, damit sie exakt 220 Volt erzeugt. Allerdings gäbe es noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Wir könnten eine Art Dynamo, wie von einem Fahrrad benutzen und diesen mit Magie betreiben. Wenn wir es vorher an einer Leselampe oder Ähnlichem taxieren,  können wir verhindern, dass der Computer durch eine Überspannung Schaden nimmt."

„Das ist eine clevere Idee!", strahlte Andrea und begann aufs Neue in ihrer Kiste zu kramen. „Irgendwo müsste ich ein Buch mit physikalischen Formeln und Tabellen haben, damit könnten wir den Widerstand für den entsprechenden Stromfluss berechnen. Ahh, das müsste es sein!"

Unter Remus Zauberstab verwandelte sich das Buch in die ursprüngliche Größe zurück. Andrea und Hermine steckten sofort ihre Köpfe hinein und wurden auch bald fündig. Eifrig notierten sie Zahlen, zeigten Remus die Abbildung eines Dynamos und erklärten die Wirkungsweise, bis dieser resignierend die Hände hob und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Tut mir leid, ich verstehe kein Bisschen vom dem was ihr da konstruieren wollt. Ich schlage vor, ihr plant und berechnet das Ganze und wenn es später oder morgen an die praktische Arbeit geht, stehe ich euch gerne zur Verfügung. Wenn ihr mich nicht weiter braucht, dann gehe ich nach unten; inzwischen dürften auch die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens angekommen sein."

„Ja natürlich", nickte Andrea und sah schuldbewusst auf die Uhr. „Ich wollte Sie nicht..."

„Ich hab Ihnen gern geholfen", winkte er mit einem warmen Lächeln ab und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich fürchte, das war ein bisschen zuviel Muggelmagie", grinste Hermine und wandte sich erneut dem Buch zu.

„Hermine, du bist heute erst angekommen und wenn du….lieber Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen möchtest….", sagte Andrea und sah das Mädchen unsicher an.

„Nein, ist schon OK! Ron und Ginny spielen gerade Zaubererschach und Harry … möchte im Moment nicht reden. Er hat sich in der Bibliothek vergraben." Ein seltsam bitterer Ausdruck huschte über ihr zuvor so fröhliches Gesicht. „Ich bin ganz froh mich hier nützlich machen zu können."

„Jungs tun sich meistens schwer, wenn es darum geht über ihre Gefühle zu reden", sagte Andrea vorsichtig.

„Ja, aber es würde ihm sicher gut tun", ereiferte sich Hermine und plötzlich rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Er macht sich doch nur selber kaputt wenn er alles in sich hinein frisst."

„Jeder Mensch trauert auf seine ganz persönlich Weise. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie lange Harrys Pate schon tot ist, so denke ich doch, dass er einfach noch etwas Zeit braucht bis er darüber reden kann."

„So einfach ist das nicht. Es geht auch nicht nur um Sirius…es ist auch seine Reaktion auf Chos Tod", erklärte Hermine, während sie mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen fortwischte. „Ich versuchte vorhin mit ihm zu reden, ich sagte ihm, dass es mir wegen Cho Leid tut. Er hat mich nicht mal angesehen, als er in reichlich zynischem Ton fragte, ob er nun dem Quidditchteam der Ravenclaws eine Beileidsbekundung schicken sollte, da sie eine ausgezeichnete Sucherin verloren hätten, oder was ich sonst von ihm erwarten würde. Das klang so kalt und herzlos….so ist Harry nicht."

„Wer ist Cho?", fragte Andrea verständnislos und so begann Hermine die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Angefangen damit, dass Harry in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts Sucher der Gryffindors wurde, bis hin zu Sirius und den Ereignissen des letzten Schuljahres. 

* * * *

Fortsetzung folgt ……………

**AN: Ein ganz besonderer Dank an:** Salacia, mauhari, maya, Luna, angel-liam, Miss Shirley-Blythe, Mona, Angel 344, raion, Kiki, mbi13, Alex Black5, Moonlight4, mastermind3, Alinija, Lea, Jana, Kirilein, Schampooo, Julia8, Thorin Eichenschild, Samantha Black, Alicia Spinnet2, Cosma, deatheater, muhani, Herma, Harry24, Lia D. Green, Alex, Maxine01, HeRmione29, (bitte schlagt mich nicht, falls ich jemanden vergessen habe)

 **Es ist schön für euch zu schreiben!!!!!!**

**Und nicht nur das, es ist auch wunderbar inspirierend!**

Liebe Grüße von Sternchen! 

(die sich auch weiterhin über jedes einzelne Review freut)


	13. Zweifel

**AN: …so nun ist es geschafft, das nächste Kapitel ist da! *ggg* Viel Spaß!**

13. Zweifel

Als Andrea am nächsten Morgen erwachte, herrschte im Haus bereits rege Betriebsamkeit. Hermine war fast bis Mitternacht geblieben und trotz der späten Stunde hatte es lange gedauert bis Andrea einschlafen konnte. Hermines Geschichte fesselte ihre Gedanken und hatte sie später noch bis in ihre Träumen verfolgt. Viele Zusammenhänge wurden für sie durch die Erzählung verständlicher, manches blieb jedoch noch immer rätselhaft; aber zusammengenommen ahnte sie, dass Harrys Verhalten nicht nur auf die Trauer um seinen Patenonkel zurückzuführen war. 

Tief in diese Gedanken versunken, ging sie nach unten, als sie auf der Treppe mit jemand zusammenstieß.

„Können Sie nicht aufpassen?", herrschte sie derjenige ungehalten an.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen", sagte Andrea hastig und dachte, die Angelegenheit wäre damit beendet - doch dem war nicht so.

„Das ist mir klar. Wenn Sie sich in diesem Haus nicht mit der entsprechenden Vorsicht bewegen können, dann sollten Sie während der Zeit Ihres Aufenthalts in Ihrem Zimmer bleiben."

„Wie bitte?" Für einen Moment starrte sie den Mann, mit den ungepflegten schwarzen Haaren ungläubig an. 

„Sind Sie auch noch taub?", antwortete er gereizt und fixierte sie mit einem herablassenden Blick, der Andreas Blut in Wallung brachte. Doch noch ehe sie etwas entgegnen konnte, drehte er ihr bereits den Rücken zu und ging mit weitausholenden Schritten davon. 

„Muggel!", hörte sie ihn noch brummen und es lag so viel Zorn und Verachtung in diesem einen Wort, dass es sie unwillkürlich schauderte. Einen Augenblick später hörte sie erneut Schritte und trat rasch zur Seite um nicht noch einen Zusammenstoß zu riskieren, als sie Harry erblickte, der den Korridor entlang auf sie zukam und dem Mann wütende Blicke hinterher warf.

„Dieser schmierige, arrogante Bastard!", schimpfte Harry in einer Lautstärke, dass Andrea überrascht war, dass der Fremde dies nicht hörte. „Lassen Sie sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern, er hat Ihnen hier gar nichts zu sagen."

„Wer ist das?"

„Professor Severus Snape, unser Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts", antwortete Harry grimmig und ließ eine lange Reihe an nicht sehr schmeichelhaften Kosenamen für seinen Lehrer folgen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Andrea ihn sicherlich zur Ordnung gerufen, doch in diesem Augenblick war sie ebenfalls so wütend, dass sie sich beherrschen musste, Harrys Schimpfwörtern nicht noch ein paar saftige hinzuzufügen. So beschränkte sie sich darauf, tief durchzuatmen, ehe sie gefolgt von Harry die Küche ansteuerte.

„Sicher kein Vergnügen, sich von ihm unterrichten zu lassen. Ist er in der Schule ähnlich?"

„Den Schülern gegenüber, ja. Allerdings kann er mir in Hogwarts Hauspunkte abziehen, was er hier nicht kann und vermutlich ist das auch der Grund für seine gute Laune."

„Was sind Hauspunkte?", fragte Andrea, und Harry begann ihr, von den vier Häusern und dem Punktesystem in Hogwarts zu erzählen.

„Oh weh! Da kann er dir das Leben in der Schule ganz schön schwer machen", stöhnte Andrea und schenkte ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln.

„Das tat er schon von meinem ersten Schultag an", entgegnete Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. „Doch die Zeiten in denen ich Angst vor ihm hatte, sind vorbei!"

„Scheint Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen zu sein."

„Snape hat ein Problem damit, dass ich meinem Vater so ähnlich sehe."

„Und dieser Snape kannte deinen Vater", schlussfolgerte Andrea und seufzte verstehend. „Offensichtlich mochte er ihn nicht besonders."

„Mein Vater und seine Freunde waren schon immer ein rotes Tuch für Snape und das hat sich auch bis heute nicht geändert", erklärte Harry, als sie gerade die Küche betraten.

„Professor Snape!", berichtigte ihn sofort Molly Weasley, die offensichtlich Harrys letzte Worte gehört hatte.

„Hier im Grimmauld Place ist er nicht mein Lehrer", verteidigte sich Harry stur und nahm, mit einem kurzen Morgengruß, neben Tonks und Lupin Platz, während Andrea sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Frühstückstisches, neben Silver setzte.

„Du solltest ihm trotzdem mit etwas mehr Respekt gegenübertreten", sagte Molly mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln.

„Solange er sich nicht wie eine Respektsperson benimmt, werde ich …", ereiferte sich Harry, doch Lupin legte ihm, mit einem sanften Lächeln die Hand auf den Arm.

„Übertreib es nicht, Harry!"

„Ihr hab nicht gehört, wie blöd er Andrea angemacht hat, nur weil sie ihn auf der Treppe übersehen hat", erklärte Harry grimmig, allerdings in gemäßigterem Ton.

Lupin seufzte tief und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte Harry so etwas wie Groll in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Doch nicht nur Lupin schien sich über den Zaubertranklehrer zu ärgern, denn auch Tonks schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf.

„Die alte, Giftmischende Fledermaus ist nur grantig, weil Dumbledore ihn gebeten hat…."

„Tonks!", unterbrach Molly Wesley sie mit warnendem Blick. „Auch du solltest…"

„Harry hat Recht! Solange er sich wie ein engstirniger Idiot benimmt, kann er nicht wirklich Respekt erwarten!", schnitt sie Molly schroff das Wort ab.

„Offensichtlich ist er nicht der Einzige, der sich in letzter Zeit engstirnig benimmt", konterte Molly in nicht weniger aggressivem Ton, was Tonks dazu veranlasste, die Serviette wütend auf den Tisch zu schmeißen und mit einem zornigen Blick auf Mrs. Weasley die Küche zu verlassen.

„Was ist denn los?", wunderte sich Ron, der in diesem Moment zusammen mit Hermine die Küche betrat. 

„Setzt euch!", befahl Mrs. Weasley barsch, fügte aber sofort wesentlich sanfter hinzu: „Was möchtet ihr trinken?"

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine gemeinsam nach oben, während Remus und Silver sich bereiterklärten, Andrea bei der Fertigung des Dynamos zu helfen.

„Was war da vorhin eigentlich mit Tonks los?", fragte Ron sofort, nachdem sich die Tür zur Bibliothek hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. „Und warum bezeichnet meine Mutter sie, als engstirnig?"

„Keine Ahnung!", seufzte Harry und zuckte die Schultern. „Irgendwie scheint sie ziemlich sauer auf Snape zu sein." Während er sich nach dem Buch umsah, in dem er am Vortag gelesen hatte, berichtete er seinen Freunden in kurzen Sätzen was vorgefallen war.

„Hm, um was Dumbledore ihn wohl gebeten hat?", grübelte Ron.

„Wahrscheinlich werden wir das eh nicht erfahren", seufzte Hermine, während sie das Fenster öffnete, um etwas frische Luft in den staubigen Raum zu lassen. „Ich vermute mal, dass es irgendetwas mit dem Orden zu tun hat."

„Meine Mutter brauch ich da auch nicht zu fragen", knurrte Ron und versuchte die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley zu imitieren. „Das geht euch nichts an, dafür seid ihr noch viel zu jung!"

Harry nickte zustimmend, nahm sein Buch zur Hand und ließ sich mit einem resignierenden Seufzer in den Sessel fallen.

„Sag mal, was liest du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", fragte Hermine plötzlich und trat stirnrunzelnd näher an ihn heran. 

„_Transfer ins Totenreich!", murmelte Harry und suchte die Seite, bei der er aufgehört hatte zu lesen. „Ist ein Buch, das Andreas Ururgroßvater geschrieben hat."_

„Andreas Ururgroßvater war ein Zauberer", erklärte Ron, als er Hermines verständnislosen Blick sah. „War ein ziemlich durchgeknallter Typ, der mit magischen Artefakten experimentiert hat."

„Ich dachte, Andrea wäre ein Muggel", sagte Hermine verblüfft.

„Ist sie auch, allerdings mit magischen Ahnen. Hier, das Buch ist auch von ihm!"

Ron reichte ihr das Buch mit dem Titel _Traumreise_ und vertiefte sich seinerseits in das Buch über _Vergessene Flüche_. Einen Moment betrachte Hermine ihre Freunde skeptisch, die ein mehr als ungewöhnliches Interessen an Büchern zu Tage legten, ehe sie sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel setze und zu lesen begann. Eine wohltuende Stille erfüllte den Raum, in der nur hin und wieder das Umblättern der Buchseiten zu hören war oder das Öffnen eines Fensters in einem der angrenzenden Räume. Die Vormittagssonne schickte warme Strahlen in den Raum und es dauerte nicht lange, da war Hermine über ihrem Buch eingenickt.

„Das Buch scheint gut zu sein! Hermine befindet sich bereits auf Traumreise" grinste Harry und deute auf die schlafende Hermine.

„He, was soll das?", flüsterte Ron in gespielt entrüsteten Ton. „Eigentlich ist es doch unser Part über den Büchern einzuschlafen, während Hermine wie eine Besessene darin schmökert."

Harry wollte ihm gerade antworten, als aus dem Nebenraum zornige Stimmen zu hören waren. Anscheinend drangen sie durch das geöffnete Fenster zu ihnen herein.

„…was heißt hier, das ist Zeitverschwendung? Es ist dieselbe Art von Schutzzauber,  wie wir sie auch im Grimmauld Place haben. Was spricht dagegen…"

„Ich bin nicht länger bereit mir ihre infantilen Spekulationen anzuhören. Was auch immer der Grund dafür sein mag, dass die Schutzzauber weiterbestehen, es bleibt eine Tatsache, dass er tot ist und dankenswerterweise hat er uns auch keine Nachkommen hinterlassen." Unverkennbar war es Snape, der hier mit dem, nur ihm eigenen zynisch, schnarrenden  Unterton antwortete.

„Und was, wenn er es nicht ist?" Dies war nun eindeutig die Stimme von Tonks und als Hermine bei deren letzten lauten Worten erwachte, deuteten ihr Harry und Ron gleichzeitig an, leise zu sein. Um ja kein Wort zu verpassen, schlichen sie auf Zehenspitzen zum Fenster und lauschten.

„Hören Sie mit diesem albernen Geschwätz auf! Sie waren dabei! Sie haben es mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

„Sagen wir mal so, ich habe gesehen wie er fiel, doch in Anbetracht der Umstände lässt mich das noch lange nicht an seinen Tod glauben", antwortete Tonks gereizt und Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sie Snape mit zornsprühenden Augen entgegensah.

„Dann schlage ich Ihnen vor, ins Ministerium aufzubrechen und selbst durch dieses Tor zu gehen. Vielleicht haben Sie ja Glück und Black hält ihnen die Tür auf! Inzwischen werde ich mich dem widmen, was Dumbledore uns aufgetragen hat. Sollten Sie wieder in die Realität zurückkehren, wissen Sie wo sie mich finden."

Im Nebenraum fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss, gefolgt von einem ebenso lauten Scheppern, als etwas Hartes die geschlossene Tür traf.

„Fahr zur Hölle, verdammter Idiot!", fluchte Tonks ungehalten, doch dann wurde es wieder still, nur die Schritte des Zaubertranklehrers klangen noch kurzzeitig durch den Korridor. 

Während Harry noch immer unbeweglich gegen die Wand zum Nachbarraum starrte, schnappte Ron ein paar Mal nach Luft, ehe er Hermine entsetzt ansah.

„Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, Tonks glaubt, dass Sirius noch lebt?", hauchte er fassungslos.

Hermine antwortete ihm nicht darauf; mit einem besorgten Blick auf Harrys Rücken ging sie langsam auf ihn zu, wagte jedoch nicht ihn zu berühren. Das war allerdings auch nicht nötig, denn noch ehe sie etwas tun oder sagen konnte, drehte Harry sich um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. 

„Sag es nicht, Hermine, ich weiß es selbst", sagte er leise, aber das Zittern seiner Stimme war dennoch nicht zu überhören. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er an Hermine vorbei, aber noch ehe er die Tür erreicht hatte, hielt Ron ihn zurück.

„Harry, was hast du vor?"

„Nichts!", antwortete er tonlos und griff nach der Türklinke.

„Denkst du, wir sollten mit Tonks reden?", fragte Hermine zaghaft, doch Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, das bringt eh nichts, man wird uns sowieso nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählen."

Noch bevor Hermine oder Ron ihm widersprechen konnten, war er bereits verschwunden. 

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er schon ziellos durch das Haus gelaufen war. Das Buch in seiner Hand fest umklammert, hallten immer wieder dieselben Worte durch seinen Kopf. „_Sie haben es mit eigenen Augen gesehen -  Sagen wir mal so, ich habe gesehen wie er fiel, doch in Anbetracht der Umstände lässt mich das noch lange nicht an seinen Tod glauben." Von welchen Umständen hatte Tonks gesprochen? Sirius war doch tot, oder etwa nicht? Man hätte es ihm, Harry, doch gesagt wenn wirklich Zweifel an seinem Tod beständen, oder nicht? „__Sie haben dir auch nichts von der Prophezeiung erzählt oder davon, dass Voldemort die Verbindung nutzen konnte um dich zu manipulieren", sagte eine leise, aber hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. _

„Ich muss es wissen!", stieß er halblaut zwischen seinen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und warf einen letzten zweifelnden Blick auf das Buch in seiner Hand, ehe er an Andreas Tür klopfte.

„Hallo Harry, freut mich, dass du mich besuchen kommst", sagte Andrea überrascht, als sie die Tür öffnete und ihn einließ. 

„Was macht Ihr Computer, funktioniert er?", fragte Harry und bemühte sich darum möglichst unbefangen zu klingen, als sie ihn mit einem neugierigen Lächeln betrachtete.

„Ja!", strahlte Andrea und deutete zu dem Schreibtisch in der Ecke, auf dem nun der Monitor stand. Daneben erblickte Harry ein merkwürdiges Gebilde, in dessen Zentrum sich ein Schwungrad drehte. „Die Idee mit dem Dynamo war klasse."

Harry nickte abwesend, während er den Drehbewegungen der Konstruktion zusah. Plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte, oder wie er seine Bitte vortragen konnte. 

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry? Ich vermute nicht, dass du nur gekommen, bist um dir die Maschine anzusehen."

„Nein" antwortete Harry zögernd und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Na dann setzt dich mal, im Sitzen redet es sich besser."

Harry folgte stumm ihrer Aufforderung und ließ sich ihr gegenüber im Sessel nieder. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die richtigen Worte fand, doch wartete Andrea beharrlich bis er schließlich stockend zu sprechen begann:

„Vor ein paar Wochen hatte ich eine Vision… Voldemort manipulierte meine Gedanken und auf Grund dessen… sind meine Freunde und ich ins Zauberministerium…ich dachte, er würde Sirius gefangen halten. Doch das Ganze war… nur eine Falle und wir sind… blind hineingetappt. Wir trafen auf die Todesser, es kam zum Kampf und wahrscheinlich wäre dies unser Tod gewesen, wenn nicht die Mitglieder des Phönixordens uns zu Hilfe gekommen wären. Sirius wurde während des Kampfes von Bellatrix Fluch getroffen und… fiel rückwärts durch einen mysteriösen Torbogen. Ich rief nach ihm, doch er antwortete mir nicht und kam auch nicht wieder heraus. Als ich ihm zu Hilfe kommen wollte, hielt Remus mich zurück und sagte, dass…er …er nicht wieder kommen würde, dass er tot sei. Zuerst konnte ich es nicht glauben, und ich rief erneut nach ihm, doch… schließlich begriff ich…..Auch Dumbledore sprach später davon, dass Sirius …" Harry brach ab, unfähig es ein zweites Mal auszusprechen. Seine Lippen zitterten, während er schweratmend weiter erzählte. „Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich glauben soll… zuerst glaubte ich es nicht, dann habe ich mich damit abgefunden und nun….sagt Tonks, dass er vielleicht doch…doch noch…am Leben sein könnte."

„Kannst du mir genauer erzählen, was sie gesagt hat?", fragte Andrea mit einem Stirnrunzeln, und so erzählte Harry, wie er, Ron und Hermine durch das offene Fenster der Bibliothek, das Gespräch zwischen Snape und Tonks belauscht hatten.

„Hm, vielleicht solltest du mit Tonks darüber sprechen, oder mit Dumbledore und Remus. Sie können…."

„Nein!", sagte Harry hart und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Sie würden mir vermutlich nicht die Wahrheit sagen."

„Du meinst, sie würden dich belügen?"

„Oh nein, lügen würden sich nicht!", sagte Harry bitter. „Was aber nicht heißt, dass sie mir deshalb die Wahrheit sagen. Manches verschweigen sie sehr bewusst, denn es könnte ja sein, dass es mich belasten könnte."

Andrea nickte mit zusammen gekniffen die Lippen und vielleicht war es gerade diese stumme Zustimmung, die es Harry plötzlich so einfach machte weiter zu reden.

„Sie wussten alle davon, dass Voldemort versuchen könnte in meine Gedanken einzudringen, doch keiner von ihnen hat es mir gesagt! Wahrscheinlich kannten auch alle diese dämliche Prophezeiung, aber niemand traute sich, es mir gegen Dumbledores ausdrücklichen Wunsch zu sagen. Es könnte ja mein seelisches Gleichgewicht erschüttern!" Harry holte kurz Luft, ehe er mit zornbebender Stimme fortfuhr. „Seit Jahren schickt Dumbledore mich in den Sommerferien zu den Dursleys und es wurden jedes Mal die schrecklichsten Wochen des Jahres; doch niemand hielt es für nötig mir den genaueren Grund zu sagen. Die Erklärung wäre so simpel und einfach gewesen, aber nein, ich war ja noch viel zu jung für die Wahrheit."

Je länger er redete, umso lauter und zorniger wurden seine Worte, bis ihm schließlich Tränen die Wangen hinabliefen. Doch diesmal waren es keine Tränen der Trauer - es war Wut und Frustration, die nun ungehindert aus ihm heraus brachen. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung wischte er die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und Andrea war sich fast sicher, dass Harry dies nicht einmal bewusst war.

„Habe ich Dumbledore nicht längst bewiesen, dass ich nicht so zerbrechlich bin, wie er anscheinend immer vermutete? Am Ende unseres ersten Schuljahrs gelang es uns den Stein der Weisen zu beschützen und es kostete uns fast das Leben. Im Alter von 12 Jahren kämpfte ich gegen einen Basilisken, mit 13 gegen Dementoren, mit 14 musste ich gegen meinen Willen am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen, mit 15 benutzte Voldemort meine Träume um mich in eine Falle zu locken… es klingt wirklich nach Ironie, doch erst nachdem es Sirius das Leben gekostet hat, dachte Dumbledore, dass dies nun der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, an dem ich diese schwere Last des Wissens tragen könne." 

Harry lachte kurz und trocken auf, ehe er mit beißendem Sarkasmus weitersprach. „Einen prima Zeitpunkt hat er da gewählt, hätte nicht besser sein können! Das Ganze hat nur einen Haken: inzwischen glaube ich ihnen nicht mehr! Ich weiß nicht, was sie mir noch alles verheimlichen, nur weil sie mich angeblich schützen wollen. Man brachte mich gegen meinen Willen hierher, weil man ja nur mein Bestes möchte, doch ich bin hier ein Gefangener. Die Wahrheit ist, dass sie nur lange genug mein Leben erhalten wollen, bis irgendwann einmal die reelle Chance besteht, dass ich sie von Voldemort befreie!" 

„Das sind harte Worte, Harry!", seufzte Andrea und versuchte gewaltsam ihre eigenen Tränen niederzukämpfen.

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit!", sagte Harry mit brechender Stimme und schloss die Augen, als könnte er damit die Welt um sich herum aussperren. Lange Zeit sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort; Harry  um seine aufgewühlten Gefühle wieder zu beruhigen und Andrea, weil sie wusste, dass jedes weitere Wort für den Augenblick überflüssig war. Nur das leise Surren des Dynamos durchbrach die Stille, bis sich plötzlich Harrys Haltung straffte und er sie flehend ansah. „Bitte, helfen sie mir! Ich muss wissen ob Sirius noch lebt. Ich bin schuld, dass er…"

„Nein, das bist du nicht, Harry!", unterbrach ihn Andrea energisch und griff unerwartet nach seiner Hand, die sie so fest drückte, dass es für einen kurzen Moment fast wehtat. „Ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt ganz genau zuhörst! Du versuchtest deinen Paten zu retten und konntest in jenem Augenblick keine andere Möglichkeit sehen, als die, ins Zauberministerium zu gehen. Du hast nach deinem Herzen gehandelt, genau wie Sirius, in dem er dir gefolgt ist. Niemand konnte wissen was geschieht und niemand kann dir Vorwürfe machen, wenn du den Menschen retten möchtest, der dir so nahe steht."

Andreas Reaktion kam für Harry so unerwartet und heftig, dass er sie einen Moment lang nur entgeistert ansah, bis er den Blick senkte und tief seufzte. „So einfach ist das nicht! Ich hätte es verhindern können….", sagte er leise und krallte die Finger seiner freien Hand so fest in die Polsterung des Sessels, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. „Es wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn ich…" Harry brach ab, als der dicke Kloß in seinem Hals jedes weitere Wort verhinderte.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht!", seufzte Andrea, während sie noch immer seine Hand fest umschlossen hielt. „Der Mensch hat einen freien Geist, Harry, und deshalb müssen wir tagtäglich viele Entscheidungen treffen. Jede einzelne davon hat eine Auswirkung auf die folgenden Ereignisse, auch wenn wir uns dessen meistens nicht bewusst sind, oder es uns zu belanglos erscheint. Aber die Konsequenzen unseres Handelns sind so komplex, dass niemand von uns ahnt, was gewesen wäre, wenn wir uns anders entschieden hätten."

Als Harry nach einer Weile langsam nickte, seufzte Andrea erleichtert auf und gab nach kurzem Zögern seine Hand frei. 

„Einiges von dem was du mir erzählt hast, kann ich sehr gut nachempfinden, weil ich es in ähnlicher Form erlebt habe. Aber… ich muss gestehen, ich weiß leider trotzdem nicht, wie ich dir wirklich helfen kann."

„Ich habe hier in der Bibliothek ein Buch gefunden und ich vermute, dass es sich bei dem Autor um ihren Ururgroßvater handelt."

Harry hielt ihr das Buch entgegen und als Andrea den Einband betrachtete, nickte sie verblüfft. „Ja, das ist eines seiner frühen Werke. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass davon überhaupt noch welche im Umlauf sind."

„Er beschreibt darin die Möglichkeit mit dem Jenseits in Kontakt zu treten."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihm das jemals gelungen ist", sagte Andrea zweifelnd. „Er war ein Theoretiker mit vielen verrückten Ideen, doch nur Wenige haben auch funktioniert."

„Auf Seite 180 steht eine Anleitung, man benötigt dafür ein bestimmtes Artefakt und ich wollte fragen, ob dieses Teil noch in Ihrem Besitz ist und wenn ja, ob Sie es mir leihen würden?"

Andrea blätterte auf die entsprechende Stelle und begann zu lesen. Ungeduldig wartete Harry, bis sie schließlich das Buch zur Seite legte und ihn nachdenklich ansah. „Dieses Amulett wird allgemein wegen seiner verschlungenen Linien als Schlangenschild bezeichnet. Es symbolisiert den Schöpfungsvorgang und soll den Eingang zur Anderwelt bewachen."

„Könnte ich es mir ausleihen?", fragte Harry spontan, doch im gleichen Moment bedauerte er schon diese hastig gestellte Frage. Etwas an der Art wie Andrea ihn ansah, irritierte ihn und plötzlich bedauerte er diese Bitte so direkt ausgesprochen zu haben. Für einen kleinen Augenblick schien Andrea über die Antwort nachzudenken, ehe sie langsam nickte.

„Ja, du könntest es dir ausleihen, doch bezweifle ich, dass es dir wirklich hilft. Ignaz beschreibt das Ritual, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die ich von ihm kenne, sehr ungenau. Wie schon gesagt, es ist eines seiner frühen….aber warte mal….da fällt mir was dazu ein."

Andrea stand auf und begann die Bücher durchzusehen, die sich neben ihrem Schreibtisch am Boden stapelten, bis sie resignierend den Kopf schüttelte und die Kiste hervor zog, in der sich die restlichen Sachen ihres Haushalts befanden. 

„Anastasia hat einige seiner Werke überarbeitest", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, während sie in der Kiste wühlte, bis sie schließlich ein Buch in der Größe einer Streichholzschachte in der Hand hielt. „Meinst du, du könntest es in die richtige Größe zurückbringen?"

Harry nickte, zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte sacht dagegen, während er den entsprechenden Zauber murmelte. Mit einem leisen Plopp verwandelte sich das Buch zurück und nun konnte Harry sehen, dass es sich dabei um handschriftliche Aufzeichnungen handelte. Das Papier war vergilbt und an machen Stellen brüchig, so dass Andrea sehr  vorsichtig Seite für Seite umblätterte. 

„Mir ist, als hätte ich über so ein ähnliches Ritual schon gelesen", sagte sie nachdenklich, während sie behutsam die einzelnen Blätter durchging. „Doch dies scheint es nicht zu sein."

„Ist dies auch ein Vermächtnis ihrer Großtante?", sagte Harry, der nach einiger Zeit seine Neugier nicht mehr zügeln konnte.

„Nein", grinste Andrea und plötzlich entstand ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Es stammt direkt von meiner Urgroßmutter Anastasia. Ich habe es bereits vor länger Zeit aus dem alten Haus geholt und…" Sie brach ab, als müsse sie überlegen, wie viel sie ihm erzählen konnte, bis sie schließlich tief einatmete und nickte. „Nun das ist eine längere Geschichte, die ich dir später erzählen werde. Nur soviel vorab, ich fand eine Möglichkeit dieses Haus zu betreten und habe dies auch schon des Öfteren getan."

Andrea klappte, als sie auf der letzten Seite angekommen war das Buch zu und starrte einige Augenblicke ins Leere, bis Harry das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt. Zu viele Fragen brannten ihn auf den Lippen, als dass er noch länger hätte warten können.

„Werden Sie mir helfen, Andrea?"

„Ich werde es versuchen, doch dazu brauchen wir genauere Informationen. Auch wenn dies ein relativ harmloses Ritual ist, sollten wir trotzdem die nötige Umsicht walten lassen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du dir vorher über ein paar Dinge Gedanken machst. Zum einen, kann es sein, dass dieses Ritual nicht funktioniert und wir am Ende genauso viel wissen wie zuvor. Es besteht aber auch die Möglichkeit, dass wir erfahren, dass dein Pate sich nicht im Jenseits befindet und dann werden wir gezwungen sein mit einem erfahrenen Zauberer zu sprechen."

„Ich weiß!", nickte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Zum anderen denke ich, dass Hermine und Ron sehr schnell spitz kriegen, was du anstrebst. Vorbereitungen dieser Art sind zeitaufwendig und lassen sich schwer verheimlichen, wenn man auf engen Raum zusammen lebt."

„Kann sein", gab Harry widerstrebend zu. „Eigentlich wollte ich sie da raushalten."

„Hm, denk einfach darüber nach! Zwischenzeitlich werde ich mal nach dem richtigen Buch suchen." 

Sie stand mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf, trat an ihren Schreibtisch und zog das Pentagramm, das Harry bereits in ihrer Wohnung gesehen hatte, aus der obersten Schublade.

„Sie wollen in das alte Haus gehen?", stieß Harry verblüfft aus, als ihm bewusst wurde wo sie suchen wollte. „Man wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn Sie den Grimmauld Place so ohne weiteres verlassen."

„Ich werde nicht um Erlaubnis fragen", antwortete sie in einem rätselhaft, verschwörerischen Ton und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu. „Du kannst hier warten, es wird nicht lange dauern!" 

Noch ehe Harry genau begriff, was sie damit meinte, war Andrea auch schon verschwunden. Dies geschah ohne das leiseste Geräusch und so unvermittelt, dass Harry unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappte und verwirrt blinzelte. Einen Augenblick lang dachte er, sie hätte einen Tarnumhang übergeworfen, doch als er nach der Stelle griff, an der sie Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte, war diese leer. 

Fortsetzung folgt….. bald!

**AN: Hat es euch gefallen? Schreibt mir doch bitte euere Meinung dazu, Anregungen, konstruktive Kritik, Fragen, Wünsche oder was euch sonst noch dazu einfällt! **

**Liebe Grüße von Sternchen!**


	14. Harte Worte

14.Harte Worte

„Aber sie ist ein Muggel, sie kann doch nicht apparieren", sagte Harry laut in die Stille hinein, als müsse er sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass Andrea tatsächlich verschwunden war. 

Aber noch eh er sich weiteren Gedanken hingeben konnte, klopfte es an der Zimmertür und als Harry öffnete, erwartete er fast Andrea davor stehen zu sehen, aber es waren nur  Ron und Hermine.

„Oh, da bist du!", sagte Hermine überrascht und sah sich nach Andrea um. „Mrs. Weasley schickt uns, wir sollen euch zum Mittagessen…wo ist Andrea?"

„Äh…sie sagte, sie…kommt… kommt… gleich wieder", stotterte Harry und sah unwillkürlich auf den Fleck an dem Andrea noch kurz zuvor gestanden hatte. 

Ohne seine Freunde ansehen zu müssen, wusste er, dass seine Stimme ihn verraten hatte. Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie nicht sofort Verdacht geschöpft hätte und so überraschte es ihn auch nicht im Geringsten, als sie sofort nachhakte.

„Was heißt gleich wieder? Wo ist sie hin?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau", antwortete Harry nun in festeren Ton. „Ich denke wir sollten zum Mittagessen gehen, Andrea wird bestimmt gleich nachkommen."

Hermine und Ron zogen fast synchron eine Augenbraue nach oben und tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, ehe Ron scharf die Luft ausstieß und widerstrebend nickte. 

„Gut lasst uns um Essen gehen", sagte er resignierend, doch Hermine gab nicht so schnell auf.

„Harry, bitte…."

„Ich werde es euch nach dem Essen erzählen. Versprochen!", unterbrach Harry sie entschieden. "Jetzt würde es zu lange dauern und Rons Mutter wartet bereits auf uns."

„In Ordnung", gab Hermine widerwillig nach, ehe sie einen letzten misstrauischen Blick in den Raum warf und Harry zur Tür hinaus folgte. 

Während des Mittagsessens wartete Harry ungeduldig auf Andrea, aber sie kam nicht. _„Sicher hat sie einfach die Zeit vergessen", versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, doch der nagende Zweifel machte bald dem Gefühl der Sorge Platz. _„Was, wenn ihr in dem alten Haus etwas zugestoßen war?" _Harrys Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen und so wartete er ungeduldig, bis das Essen endlich beendet war und er ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, nochmals nach Andrea sehen konnte. Eine halbe Stunde später klopften sie an ihre Tür und als sie nichts hörten, öffneten sie unbehaglich die Tür, doch auch jetzt war das Zimmer leer und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Andrea zwischenzeitlich zurückgekehrt war. Mit einem unguten Gefühl blieb Harry neben dem Tisch stehen, auf dem noch immer die Bücher lagen, in denen sie zuletzt geblättert hatte._

„Sagst du uns nun was eigentlich los ist?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig und so blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Freunden zu erzählen, worum er Andrea gebeten hatte.

„Wir haben vermutet, dass du so etwas in der Richtung vorhast", seufzte Hermine, doch der von Harry erwartete Widerspruch blieb aus. Stattdessen begann sie unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Aber wo ist sie hin? Niemand sah sie das Haus verlassen."

„Sie ist einfach verschwunden, vermutlich ins Haus ihrer Urgroßeltern", antwortete Harry zögernd. „Ich kann es auch nicht genau erklären. Sie sagte nur, dass sie nach dem richtigen Buch suchen wollte und ich könne hier solange warten. Danach war sie einfach verschwunden, als wäre sie appariert."

„Aber sie kann nicht apparieren", stöhnte Ron und ließ sich ratlos in einen der Sessel fallen.

„Vielleicht ein Portschlüssel", grübelte Hermine, was Harry sofort an das Pentagramm erinnerte, das Andrea kurz vor ihrem Verschwinden aus der Schublade geholt hatte.

„Das wäre möglich", nickte er bedächtig. „Doch muss man zum Aktivieren eines Portschlüssels nicht Magie benutzen?"

„Hm, normalerweise schon", seufzte Hermine zweifelnd und hob resignierend die Hände.

„Meinst du, es ist ihr etwas passiert?", fragte nun Ron zaghaft und blickte unsicher zu Harry. "Rasul behauptete, dieses Hause stecke voller schwarzer Magie."

Harry wurde jedoch einer Antwort entbunden, als genau dort wo Andrea verschwunden war, die Luft zu flimmern begann. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihre Gestalt, mit einem dicken Buch in den Armen, sichtbar und Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

„Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber…Oh, Hallo Ron! Hallo Hermine!" 

„Ich habe es ihnen erzählt", sagte Harry, noch ehe Andrea eine Frage stellen konnte.

„Gut", nickte Andrea mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Ich möchte euch nur bitten, dass ihr mein kleines Geheimnis vorläufig für euch behaltet."

Ron und Hermine nickten eifrig, was Andrea mit einem erleichterten Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm, ehe sie das von ihr mitgebrachte Buch auf den Tisch legte. 

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", drängte die Frage aus Hermine heraus. „Sie können doch nicht apparieren."

„Nun, ich war nicht immer das brave folgsame Mädchen, das Francesco gerne gesehen hätte", erzählte Andrea mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich zeigte, dass sie dies nicht im Geringsten bereute. „Auch wenn ich nicht die magischen Fähigkeiten meines Ururgroßvaters geerbt hatte, dann doch seine Neugier. Ich begann Fragen zu stellen und kam sehr schnell dahinter, dass man auch als Muggel bestimmte magische Dinge benutzen kann. Es ist bei weitem nicht so effektiv wie normale Zauberei, aber es zeigt dennoch Wirkung. Die Kinder meiner Urgroßmutter wurden ebenfalls als Muggel geboren und ich vermute, dass sie deshalb einige Gegenstände verzaubert hat, um ihnen, wenn auch nur zu einem geringen Teil, die Magie nutzbar zu machen. Lange Rede kurze Sinn – diese Gegenstände wurden seit Generationen weitervererbt, unter anderem auch ein Portschlüssel, der es mir ermöglicht, jederzeit in das Haus meiner Urgroßeltern zu gelangen."

„Und Ihr Freund Rasul…weiß er von diesen Portschlüssel?", fragte Harry zaghaft. 

„Nein, und er muss es vorläufig auch nicht wissen", grinste sie mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern. „Vermutlich ahnten nicht einmal meine Eltern davon und ich muss gestehen, es war auch eher ein Zufall der mich das erste Mal unfreiwillig dorthin katapultierte. Ich saß ganze drei Tage in diesem Haus fest, bis ich herausfand was geschehen ist und wie ich zurückkommen konnte" lächelte Andrea, als sie in die neugierigen Gesichter der Drei sah. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte sie ihnen noch mehr erzählen, doch dann schüttelte sie mit einem leisen Seufzen den Kopf. „Nun zu dem Buch. Wenn ich Anastasias Ausführungen hier richtig verstanden habe, dann hielt sie dieses Ritual, salopp ausgedrückt, für Quatsch. Sie schrieb, dass es eine rein hypothetische Überlegung ist."

„Können…können wir es trotzdem probieren?", fragte Harry und sah Andrea bittend an.

„Wir können es versuchen, doch ich bezweifle, dass es funktioniert", seufzte sie und zog einen kleinen Gegenstand aus der Hosentasche. „Ich habe vermutet, dass du es trotzdem probieren möchtest, darum habe ich dir das Amulett mitgebracht."

Andrea legte ihm einen kleinen Anhänger in die Hand, der etwa die Größe eines Hühnereis hatte. „Laut der Beschreibung soll es bei Neumond in eine Silberschale mit Wasser gelegt werden, aber das hast du ja selbst gelesen."

„Danke", sagte Harry mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, ehe er nachdenklich die seltsame Musterung des Amuletts betrachtete. 

„Der nächste Neumond ist in zwei Tagen. Was brauchen wir außer der Silberschale noch?", fragte Hermine und sah entschlossen zu Andrea.

„Kreide, Kerzen und ein paar Tropfen Wermut. Die Zauberformel steht in dem Buch", gab Andrea bereitwillig Auskunft, dennoch sah sie ungewohnt bedrückt aus.

„Ich komm schon damit klar", sagte Harry. „Auch damit, wenn es nicht funktioniert."

Andrea nickte, auch wenn ihr Gesicht die Zweifel an Harry Worten verrieten.

* * * *

Die nächsten beiden Tage verbrachten Harry, Ron und Hermine fast ausschließlich damit, zusammen das Ritual durchzugehen. Für Ron und Hermine schien es selbstverständlich, dass sie an diesem Ritual teilnahmen und obwohl Harry seinen Freunden nicht widersprochen hatte, so war er sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er sie wirklich dabei haben wollte. Es war seine private Angelegenheit, die er gleichermaßen herbeisehnte wie fürchtete. Was wenn es funktionieren würde…. hatte er genügend Kraft Sirius Geist zu begegnen? Immer wieder drehten sich seine Gedanken um den gleichen Punkt, bis es endlich Neumondabend war und er sich schließlich in seinem Schicksal ergab. 

Die Drei gaben vor zeitig schlafen zu gehen, krochen jedoch um Mitternacht wieder aus den Betten. Sie hatten sich für das Ritual einen kleinen unbenutzten Raum im Dachgeschoss ausgesucht, in dem sie bereits am Nachmittag alle Vorbereitungen getroffen hatten. Wenige Minuten nach Mitternacht schlichen sie auf Zehenspitzen die Treppen noch oben. Sie hatten gerade die vorletzte Etage erreicht, als sie Schritte hörten, die ihnen direkt entgegen kamen.

„Verflixt, auch dass noch!", fluchte Harry leise und sah sich nervös nach einem geeigneten Versteck um.

„Hier hinein!", flüsterte Hermine und zog die beiden Jungs energisch in das nächstgelegene Zimmer, als auch schon die Schritte beängstigend nahe kamen.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Ron und sah sich hektisch in dem kleinen, schwach beleuchteten Raum um. 

„Sieht aus wie ein Gästezimmer", sagte Harry mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

„Ja, und noch dazu eines, dass zur Zeit benutzt wird", hauchte Hermine und deutete auf das benutzte Bett und den Schreibtisch, auf dem mehrere Rollen Pergament lagen.

„Lasst uns hier so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden. Wenn uns hier jemand findet, können wir das Ritual vergessen." 

Harry hatte, um besser hören zu können, ein Ohr an die Tür gelegt, als er plötzlich entsetzt zurücksprang. „Schnell verstecken!", flüsterte er atemlos, während sich bereits die Klinke der Tür bewegte.

Keine Sekunde zu früh flüchteten sie unter das Bett, denn einen Augenblick später öffnete sich bereits die Tür. Kerzen wurden in Brand gesetzt und zu ihrem Entsetzen erkannten sie die Stimmen von Snape und Silver, die sich nun gedämpft unterhielten.

„Das hier sind die Angaben, die Rasul uns gegeben hat", hörten sie Silvers Stimme während sie sich unter dem Bett dicht zusammenquetschten und die Luft anhielten. Papier raschelte und für einen Moment erschienen Snapes Füße neben der Bettkante.

„Nicht gerade sehr aufschlussreich", knurrte Snape, nach einer kurzen Pause. „Diese Standpunkte sind mehr als vage angegeben, da könnten wir genauso gut ins Blaue hinein suchen."

„Ja, wird ziemlich mühsam werden", seufzte nun Silver, während Harry bemüht war, Hermines Haare aus seinem Gesicht zu bekommen. 

„Unsere Zeit ist in dem Fall jedoch sehr knapp bemessen; laut unseres Informanten soll der Angriff in drei Tagen stattfinden."

„Ich weiß, doch möglicherweise finden wir in den Verhörungsprotokollen noch Hinweise."

Die Matratze über ihnen kam beängstigend nahe, als Silver sich auf das Bett setzte, dennoch blieben sie unbemerkt. Mehrere Minuten sprach niemand, nur das Knistern von Pergament war zu hören, bis Silver wieder aufstand.

„Hier ist auch nichts", hörten sie ihn resignierend sagen. „Vielleicht hatten Moody und Tonks inzwischen mehr Glück. Sie müssten bald zurücksein."

„Solange Tonks sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert und nicht wieder Hirngespinsten hinterher jagt", folgte Snapes zynischer Kommentar.

„Seien Sie ein bisschen nachsichtig mit ihr, sie braucht Zeit, um mit Blacks Tod klarzukommen."

„Wir sind hier aber nicht im Kindergarten! Ihre Weigerung der Realität ins Auge zu sehen, ist  mehr als kindisch und blockiert unsere Arbeit." 

„Es ist immer schwer Menschen zu verlieren, die man sehr gern hatte und jeder hat seine eigene Art damit umzugehen. Der Eine zieht sich zurück und lässt keinen mehr an sich heran, ein Anderer stürzt sich in die Arbeit und Tonks klammert sich eben an einen Strohhalm."

„Das hört sich fast so an, als teilten Sie ihre Ansicht." Während Snape bisher in dem typisch öligen Ton gesprochen hatte, wurde seine Stimme plötzlich scharf, als wolle er Silver davon abhalten, Tonks Meinung zu teilen, aber offensichtlich zeigte diese Stimmlage auf Silver keine Wirkung.

„Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass die Sache mit den Schutzzaubern merkwürdig ist. Von der Theorie her müssten sie auf den Tod des letzten Familienmitglieds reagieren, doch das tun sie nicht, daher kann ich Tonks Zweifel teilweise verstehen. Außerdem sollten wir nicht vergessen, dass Black im Ministerium ihren Kampf mit Bellatrix fortgesetzt hat. Möglicherweise macht sie sich nun Vorwürfe, dass Black durch ihre Schuld von dem Fluch getroffen wurde und durch dieses Tor fiel. Menschen reagieren…"

„Black starb durch seine eigene Unvernunft und Arroganz. Er hätte im Grimmauld Place bleiben sollen, ich hatte in ausdrücklich darum gebeten."

„Ich kannte Black nicht, doch halte ich es für mehr als unwahrscheinlich, das jemand wie er zurückbleiben könnte, wenn sein Patensohn in Gefahr schwebt. Das hätte sicher nicht seinem Wesen entsprochen."

„Genauso wenig wie es Potters Wesen entspricht, einmal seinen Kopf zu benutzen. Die beiden sind sich in mancher Weise erschreckend ähnlich. Nichts von dem, was in jener Nacht geschehen ist, hätte sein müssen, wenn nur einer von den Beiden bereit gewesen wäre, von seinem hohen Ross zu steigen; doch sie mussten ja Beide den glorreichen Helden, den unentbehrlichen Retter spielen, ohne den der Rest der Welt nicht auskommen könnte. In ihrer Überheblichkeit sahen sie nicht, den Schaden, den sie dabei anrichten konnten und, dass die Welt manchmal ohne diese Art von Heldentum besser dran wäre."

„Das sind harte Worte."

„Es ist die Wahrheit! Black hat das bekommen, was er durch seine Arroganz selbst herauf beschwor. Offengestanden, gehöre ich nicht zu den Leuten, die ihm nachtrauern, im Gegenteil, sein Einfluss hat den Jungen mehr geschadet, als dass es ihm gut getan hätte."

Snapes Worte trafen Harry wie Pfeile und hätten Ron und Hermine ihn nicht gleichzeitig die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt, so wäre er wahrscheinlich unter dem Bett hervor gesprungen um Snape an die Gurgel zu gehen. Obwohl Silver Sirius Black nie kennen gelernt hatte, schien es ihm jedoch ähnlich wie Harry zu ergehen, denn seine Stimme klang zum zerreißen gespannt, fast so, als würde es ihm große Mühe kosten, weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben.

„Sie fällen hier ein verdammt hartes Urteil."

„Meinen sie? Potter hat das großspurige Wesen seines Vaters geerbt, das ihn herumstolzieren ließ, als könnte ihm niemand das Wasser reichen, doch seit er mit Black Kontakt hat, wurde dies noch schlimmer. Noch nicht mal die Tatsache, dass Black seinetwegen starb, brachte Potter zum Nachdenken. Kaum drei Wochen später rennt er blindlings davon, ohne zu überlegen, was dies für Konsequenzen haben könnte und wir anderen dürfen die Suppe auslöffeln, die uns der werte Mr. Potter einbrockt. Seinetwegen haben wir nun diese Muggel am Hals, obwohl wir durchaus Wichtigeres zu tun hätten."

Silver wurde einer weiteren Entgegnung entbunden, da es nun an der Tür klopfte und Tonks herein kam. 

„Hallo Clark", sagte sie launig und Harry gewann den Eindruck, dass sie bewusst Snapes Anwesenheit ignorierte. „Dumbledore ist eben mit Rasul zurückgekommen und möchte uns in einer Viertelstunde sprechen."

„Schläft dieser Mann eigentlich nie?", stöhnte Silver. 

„Es scheint wichtig zu sein." 

„Schon gut, wir kommen gleich."

Die Tür ging erneut und Harry hatte bereits die stille Hoffnung, dass Snape und Silver ebenfalls das Zimmer verlassen hatten, als erneut Papier raschelte und wieder Schritte zu hören waren. Mit quälender Langsamkeit schlichen die Minuten dahin, bis Silver endlich Snape aufforderte mit nach unten zu gehen.

„Ich verspreche euch, irgendwann wird diese miese Schlange an ihrem eigenen Gift ersticken", zischte Ron, als er mit hochrotem Gesicht unter dem Bett hervor krabbelte und Hermine auf die Füße half. Im Gegensatz zu Ron, dessen Gesicht fast die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen hatte, war Hermine kalkweiß. Vor Zorn bebend und mit zerzausten Haaren, hatte sie die Fäuste geballt und erinnerte stark an eine Nemesis, die bereit war augenblicklich das Schwert der Rache zu ziehen. 

„Du wirst hoffentlich kein Wort von dem was Snape da von sich gab, ernst nehmen?", keuchte sie zitternd und schweratmend.

„Nein, die Zeiten in denen ich Snape ernst nahm, sind schon lange vorbei", log Harry, während er sich den Staub von der Kleidung klopfte. „Außerdem habe ich keine andere Reaktion von ihm erwartet."  

In Wirklichkeit aber brannten Snapes Worte in seinem Inneren, als würde jemand mit einer glühenden Klinge in seinen Eingeweiden wühlen und brennender Hass auf seinen Zaubertranklehrer stieg in ihm hoch. Es kostete ihn ungeheure Energie nur halbwegs ungerührt zu wirken, während er vorsichtig auf die Tür zuging, um zu lauschen. Als von Draußen nichts mehr zu hören war, drückte er sie behutsam auf und spähte hinaus.

„Sie sind weg", flüsterte er. „Nun lasst uns hier verschwinden! Andrea wird sicher schon auf uns warten."

Hermine nickte, auch wenn die Sorgenfalten in ihrem Gesicht verrieten, dass Harrys Verhalten sie nicht wirklich beruhigt hatte. Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen sie aus dem Zimmer und gelangten wenig später unbemerkt in den Raum, den sie für das Ritual vorgesehen hatten. Auf dem Tisch brannte bereits eine Kerze, aber von Andrea war nichts zu sehen.

„Man könnte fast meinen, er wusste, dass wir unter dem Bett liegen und hat deshalb seine Worte so gewählt", grübelte Ron, dessen Gedanken noch immer bei Snape waren.

„Das ist doch Unsinn, oder glaubst du Snape hätte sich die Chance entgehen lassen uns in die Pfanne zu hauen?", widersprach Hermine kopfschüttelnd, während Harry näher an den Tisch herantrat und etwas Weißes hochhob.

„Hier ist ein Brief von Andrea!", sagte er und entfaltete das Papier.

****

_Lieber Harry, _

_es tut mir leid, dass ich bei dem Ritual nicht dabei sein kann, _

_doch eben kam Mrs. Weasley, um mir mitzuteilen, dass _

_euer Direktor ein Gespräch mit mir wünscht. Keine Ahnung _

_was mitten in der Nacht so wichtig ist, doch ich denke, _

_ihr kriegt das auch ohne mich hin. Wenn die Unterredung_

_nicht allzu lange dauert, werde ich nachkommen. Anbei _

_liegt ein Amulett, das dich für den Fall der Fälle schützt. _

_Bitte trag es, während du die Beschwörungsformel _

_sprichst. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht für nötig hältst, aber _

_mach es einfach um mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Bitte!_

_Meine Gedanken sind bei euch!_

_Andrea_

****

„Was für ein Amulett?", fragt Hermine sofort, nachdem Harry den Brief vorgelesen hatte.

„Das hier", sagte Harry matt und reichte ihr eine feingliedrige Goldkette, an der eine handtellergroße Scheibe baumelte. Zu Harrys Erstaunen, glich die Musterung darauf genau dem Pentagramm, das er in Andreas Wohnung gesehen hatte. 

„Sieht ziemlich alt und kostbar aus", murmelte Hermine, als sie die Kette an Ron weiterreichte. 

„Solch seltsame Zeichen hab ich noch nie gesehen", grübelte Ron und hielt den Anhänger hinter die Kerze um die Inschriften besser lesen zu können.

„Ich tippe auf hebräische Buchstaben. Irgendwie kommt es mir bekannt vor, vielleicht hab ich es schon mal auf einer Abbildung von diesem Amulett gesehen."

„Na los, wir sollten nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln", sagte Harry ungeduldig und legte sich die Kette um den Hals. „Nach der Bedeutung können wir Andrea auch morgen noch fragen."

Hermine verschloss magisch die Tür und trat zögernd auf den am Boden aufgemalten Kreis zu, in dessen Zentrum sie bereits am Nachmittag eine silberne Schale gestellt hatte. Ron ließ sorgfältig etwas Wermut hinein tropfen und legte anschließend das Schlangenschild hinein, während Harry die Kerzen um die Schale herum anzündete. 

„Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Harry heiser und setzte sich außerhalb des Symbols nieder. 

„Ja", nickte Hermine und atmete tief durch. „Ich hoffe nur, wir tun das Richtige."

„Solange wir uns an die genauen Anweisungen halten, kann nichts passieren", sagte Ron betont gelassen, auch wenn er sehr wohl verstand, dass sich Hermines Bedenken nicht auf die Durchführung des Rituals bezogen.

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab und einen Papierstreifen, auf dem er die Zauberformel geschrieben hatte, aus seiner Tasche. Für einen kurzen Moment zitterte der Zauberstab in seiner Hand, doch als Harry ihn auf die Silberschale richtete, war davon nichts mehr zu bemerken. Das leise Knistern der Kerzen wurde zum einzigen Geräusch im Raum, ehe er langsam begann die Beschwörungsformel aufzusagen. Die Flammen der Kerzen begannen stärker zu flackern und plötzlich pulsierte das Wasser in der Silberschale, als würde es kochen. Weißer Dampf stieg auf, erst dünne, kaum wahrnehmbare Fäden, die sich jedoch rasch verdichteten und bald den gesamten Raum füllten. Als Harry die Zauberformel ein drittes Mal aufgesagt hatte, nannte er laut und deutlich den Namen….. „Sirius Black!"

Fortsetzung folgt………

**Autornote: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch mal ganz herzlich für die vielen Reviews bedanken, diese sind ein ungeheuerer Ansporn schnell weiter zu schreiben. Außerdem finde ich euere Gedankengänge dazu sehr inspirierend, also schreibt auch ihr mir fleißig weiter! *ganzliebguck***

@ mbi13 - Sorry, falls die Story teilweise etwas langatmig wird, doch für den weiteren Verlauf ist es wichtig, dass ihr als Leser ein paar Hintergrundinfos erfahrt. Kann aber versprechen, dass es bald spannender wird. *fg*


	15. Neue Ufer

15. Neue Ufer

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang glaubte Harry das Gesicht seines Paten in den weißen Rauchschwaden zu erkennen, doch er bemerkte rasch, dass dies ein Trugbild war, welches ihm seine Phantasie vorgaukelte. Auch wenn die Atmosphäre um sie herum zu vibrieren schien, der Geist von Sirius Black erschien nicht. Langsam ließ das Brodeln in der Silberschüssel nach und der Rauch lichtete sich zusehends. Einige Minuten saßen sie still und unbeweglich, offensichtlich wollten weder Ron noch Hermine das Ritual beenden. Während Ron noch immer starr in die Schale blickte, hatte Hermine den Kopf gesenkt, aber Harry sah dennoch die stummen Tränen auf ihre Wangen.

„Ich denke, das war´s", sagte Harry tonlos, erhob sich und steckte den Zauberstab in seine Tasche zurück.

„Bedeutet das nun, dass es nicht funktioniert hat, oder…dass Sirius nicht dort ist?", wagte Ron nach einiger Zeit die Frage zu stellen,  die bisher unausgesprochen im Raum schwebte.

„Keine Ahnung!", seufzte Hermine und wischte verstohlen die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Wir haben leider keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten."

„Hm", brummte Ron und beobachte, wie Harry wortlos die Kerzen löschte und aufzuräumen begann. In diesem Augenblick konnte er nicht erkennen, was wirklich in Harry vorging. Seine Bewegungen wirkten ruhig, schon fast gelassen, doch gleichzeitig spiegelten seinen Augen eine seltsame Entschlossenheit wider, als wäre Harry der einzige, für den dieses Ritual aufschlussreich gewesen wäre.

* * * *

Harry hatte in dieser Nacht kaum geschlafen. Immer wieder tauchten dieselben Fragen in seinem Kopf auf, vermischt mit der Stimme von Severus Snape, der ihm sagte, dass die Welt ohne Harrys Heldentum besser dran wäre. So sehr er sich auch darum bemühte, die Vorstellung, dass diese Worte auch nur die Spur einer Wahrheit enthielten, aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, es gelang ihm nicht. Gleichzeitig keimte aber auch ein seltsames Gefühl von Erleichterung mit auf, wenn die Welt ihn nicht brauchte, gab es auch keinen Grund, warum Harry sich Voldemort stellen sollte. Was wäre, wenn es ihn nicht gäbe? Seine Freunde wären keine Zielscheibe mehr für Voldemort, Hogwarts wäre für die dunkle Seite weit weniger interessant und Dumbledore würde sicher eine Möglichkeit finden, Voldemort zu vernichten. Selbst Remus Lupin hätte mehr Frieden, wenn er nicht ständig James lebendes Abbild vor Augen hätte. Hatte Voldemort irgendwie von seiner Beziehung zu Cho erfahren? Musste sie deshalb sterben? War auch das seine Schuld? Was bedeutet es zu sterben? Wie fühlt es sich an tot zu sein? Ist Sirius tot? Oder ist er nur hinter diesem Tor gefangen? 

Es graute längst der Morgen, als Harry endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Demzufolge war es bereits Vormittag als er endlich aufwachte und Rons Bett neben sich leer vor fand. Andreas Amulett lag noch auf seinem Nachttisch und erinnerte ihn  unwillkürlich an Sirius und an die Gedanken der Nacht, die sich nun wieder langsam vom Rande seines Bewusstseins näherten. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte seine Konzentration auf das Anziehen zu beschränken, wobei sich sein knurrender Magen als durchaus hilfreich erwies. 

Während Harry die Treppen zur Küche hinunterstieg, herrschte im Grimmauld Place eine gespenstische Ruhe. „_Als befände sich das ganze Haus im Tiefschlaf", dachte er mit einem leichten Schauer. Zögernd öffnete er die Tür zur Küche und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Ron hier bereits auf ihn wartete._

„Morgen!", grüßte er mit vollem Mund und deutete auf den Platz gegenüber.

„Warum ist es so ruhig?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd, während sein Blick über den gedeckten Frühstückstisch schweifte.

„Fast alle ausgeflogen. Nur noch Silver, Tonks und wir beide sind im Haus", nuschelte Ron mit vollen Backen.

„Wo ist Hermine?"

„Sie ist mit Mum und Ginny einkaufen, meinten es könnte etwas länger dauern", erklärte Ron leichthin und hielt Harry einen Korb mit Toastbrot unter die Nase.

„Und Andrea?"

„Keine Ahnung, hab sie heute Morgen noch nicht gesehen."

Als sei dies das Stichwort gewesen, ging im selben Moment die Tür auf und Silver kam mit einer ziemlich verdrießlich schauenden Andrea herein.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Schlafmützen", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Scheint so als wären wir heute die einzigen hier im Haus."

„Hermine ist mit Ginny und Mum einkaufen", nickte Ron und warf Silver einen vorsichten Blick zu, doch dieser war indessen mit Kaffee kochen beschäftigt.

„Ich weiß, hab sie heute Morgen schon getroffen", seufzte Andrea und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. „Sie geht für mich zum Postamt, damit wenigstens meine Arbeit termingerecht abgegeben wird."

„Scheint eine kurze Nacht gewesen zu sein, haben Sie so lange gearbeitet?", fragte Harry und versuchte seine Worte so unauffällig wie möglich zu wählen.

„Auch das", nickte Andrea, um Harry anzudeuten, dass sie wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. „Euer Direktor hat mich noch zu einem Gespräch gebeten."

„So spät noch?" 

Andrea hielt einen Moment inne und warf Silver, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Verstoße ich gegen irgendeine besonders wichtige Direktive, wenn ich den Jungs erzähle, worum es ging?" 

„Nein, sicher nicht", lächelte Silver, ihren provokanten Ton ignorierend und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Ich denke an der Verschwiegenheit der Beiden wird niemand zweifeln."

„Vielen Dank!", erwiderte Andrea säuerlich und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, die selbst Harry ein leichtes Grinsen entlockte. „Nun, mein geschätzter Francesco Rasul und der nicht weniger geschätzte Professor Dumbledore sind übereingekommen, dass es für mich das Beste wäre, baldmöglichst in die Muggelwelt zurückzukehren. Man hat auch schon ein nettes Plätzchen für mich gefunden, eine helle, ruhige Zweizimmerwohnung in einem Apartmentkomplex mit 324 Einheiten, damit ich mich nicht zu einsam fühle."

„Sie reagieren, als würde man Sie in die Verbannung schicken", seufzte Silver mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln und stellte ihr eine Kaffeetasse vor die Nase.

„Nein, ich reagiere so, als würde man mich wie einen unzurechnungsfähigen Trottel behandeln, der nicht weiß, was für ihn das Beste ist", gab Andrea gereizt zurück.

„Niemand möchte Sie hier bevormunden. Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie dies so empfinden." 

„Ach, das ist mir neu", erwiderte sie zynisch. „Dann habe ich sicher überhört, als mich jemand gefragt hat, was ich persönlich möchte."

„Ich denke, das war auch nicht nötig, Sie haben laut und deutlich ihren Standpunkt vertreten", sagte Silver mit dem Anflug eines Schmunzelns, was Andreas Zorn nur noch steigerte.

„Und was ist mit dem Haus Ihrer Urgroßeltern?", bohrte nun Harry nach, wobei er die Antwort schon vermutete.

„Vorläufig nichts! Es wird so bleiben wie bisher", antworte sie zweideutig, doch Harry und Ron verstanden sehr wohl, was sie ihnen damit sagen wollte.

„Sie sollten wirklich über Dumbledores Angebot nachdenken", seufzte Silver und sah sie eindringlich an. „Er möchte Ihnen nichts wegnehmen, er möchte Ihnen helfen."

„Ja, aber nur wenn ich auf seine Bedingungen eingehe und mich von dem Haus fernhalte."

„Es ist zu gefährlich! Warum wollen Sie ein unnötiges Risiko eingehen?"

Andrea schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, ob sie Silver nochmals ihre Gründe nennen wollte, doch dann schüttelte sie niedergeschlagen den Kopf und schwieg. 

„Und wenn Sie sich weigern?", fragte Ron vorsichtig, dem klar war, dass Andrea sicher nicht so schnell auf Dumbledores Vorschlag eingehen würde.

„Dies scheint niemand ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Doch macht euch darum keine Gedanken, es ist mein Problem und ich werde damit auf meine Art zurecht kommen."

Damit war das Thema vorläufig beendet und weder Ron noch Harry hielten es für ratsam, in Silvers Anwesenheit weitere Fragen zu stellen. Das Gespräch begann sich um Belanglosigkeiten zu drehen und Harry fiel erneut in seine Grübelei zurück. Selbst als wenig später Remus Lupin und Kingsley eintrafen, nahm er dies nur am Rande wahr. Seine Gedanken kreisten so sehr um den vergangenen Abend, dass ihn erst Rons Klaps gegen die Schulter aufsehen ließ.

„Was hältst du davon, spielen wir eine Runde Zaubererschach?"

Harry nickte eher mechanisch und folgte Ron nach oben. Sie hatten gerade die erste Etage erreicht, als Andrea sie eingeholt hatte.

„Hermine hat mir von gestern erzählt", begann sie vorsichtig und warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihnen niemand zuhören konnte. „Tut mir leid, dass es nicht geklappt hat."

„Ich habe damit gerechnet", nickte Harry und starrte zu Boden. „Ich komm schon klar damit."

„Früher oder später wirst du das", seufzte Andrea verstehend und drückte kurz seine Schulter. 

Dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht weiter drängte, sah er ihr nach, wie sie mit eiligen Schritten in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er ihr folgen sollte, schließlich hatte er noch immer ihr Amulett in der Tasche, entschied sich jedoch es sein zu lassen. Andrea sah wirklich nicht so aus, als ob sie den Kopf für Gespräche frei hatte. Vielleicht war ja auch ein Schachspiel mit Ron wirklich das, was ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte,

* * * *

Am Nachmittag kehrte langsam die gewohnte Betriebsamkeit zurück. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Hermine, trafen mit Einkäufen beladen wieder ein und nach dem Abendessen kam Mundungus  Fletcher mit Nachricht von Dumbledore. Harry begegnete ihm, als er auf dem Weg zu Andrea war und Fletcher mit eiligen Schritten Silver ins Schreibzimmer folgte. Was auch immer los war, es musste wichtig sein, wenn sogar der sonst eher gelangweilt wirkende Mann, einen derart hektischen Eindruck machte. Einen Augenblick lang sah Harry den beiden Männern nach, verkniff sich dann aber doch eine diesbezügliche Frage und steuerte Andreas Zimmer an. 

„Ich wollte Ihnen die beiden Amulette zurückbringen", sagte Harry, nachdem ihn Andrea eingelassen hatte. 

„Leg sie einfach auf den Tisch", nickte sie und rollte weiter das Computerkabel auf, das sie in der Hand hielt.

„Danke, dass wir die Anhänger benutzen durften", sagte Harry leise und legte die beiden Schmuckstücke auf den Tisch, auf dem noch immer die beiden Bücher vom Vortag lagen.

„Ich wünschte, sie wären nützlicher gewesen." 

Harry nickte und beobachte Andrea, wie sie Tastatur und Maus vom Computer abstöpselte und plötzlich begriff er. Ein rascher Blick durch das Zimmer bestätigte seine Meinung; Andrea packte. Sie war im Begriff den Grimmauld Place zu verlassen.

„Wohin werden Sie gehen?", fragte er leise, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zu zittern begann.

Andrea hielt kurz in der Bewegung inne, ehe sie sich vom Schreibtisch abwandte und einen tiefen Atemzug machte.  

„Nach Hause", sagte sie fest, als müsse sie sich selbst davon überzeugen, das Richtige zu tun.

„Sie haben Dumbledores Vorschlag abgelehnt?" 

„Das habe ich gestern Nacht schon getan, auch wenn dies offensichtlich niemand ernst nahm. Ich habe nicht vor diese Diskussion noch einmal zu führen", sagte sie entschlossen, auch wenn sich ein Ausdruck von Trauer auf ihr Gesicht legte. „Heute Nacht werde ich das durchziehen, was ich schon vor längerer Zeit hätte tun sollen."

„Das heißt, wir werden uns wohl nicht wiedersehen." Harry schluckte schwer, nicht verstehend, warum ihn dieser Gedanke plötzlich schmerzte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück." 

Harry wollte sich gerade zum Gehen abwenden, als Andrea ihn zurückhielt. „Harry, warte, da gibt es noch etwas..."

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln ging sie auf den Tisch zu und nahm die Kette mit dem Schutzamulett in die Hand. Für einen kurzen Moment strich sie mit einer beinahe zärtlichen Bewegung darüber, ehe sie entschlossen auf Harry zuging und es in seine Hand legte. 

„Diese Kette hier, gehörte einst meiner Urgroßmutter und der Anhänger ist, laut ihren eigenen Aufzeichnungen, eines der stärksten Amulette, die je erschaffen wurden. Es wird kein Schild gegen den Todesfluch sein, doch soll es die Fähigkeit besitzen, seinen Träger vor schwarzer Magie jeglicher Form zu schützen." Andrea machte eine kurze Pause um tief durchzuatmen. „Ich bitte dich, es für mich zu tragen."

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen", sagte Harry entsetzt. „Es ist viel zu kostbar um es zu verschenken."

„Ich hatte nicht vor es dir zu schenken", entgegnete sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Ich möchte, dass du es für mich verwahrst, bis wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen und du es mir zurückgibst."

„Ich soll es für Sie aufheben?", fragte Harry verständnislos. „Warum?"

„Weil man Kostbarkeiten manchmal auf ungewöhnliche Weise schützen muss", lächelte sie hintergründig. „Ich vertraue dir, Harry und weiß, dass es bei dir besser aufgehoben ist als bei mir. Bitte trag es immer am Körper und zeig es nach Möglichkeit niemanden."

Von dieser ungewöhnlichen Bitte überrumpelt, nickte Harry, legte die Kette um den Hals und ließ sie unter sein Sweatshirt gleiten. Das glatte Metall berührte seine Brust, doch es fühlte sich seltsamerweise nicht kalt an. 

„Andrea, ich versteh nicht…"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Harry und als Andrea öffnete, stand Remus Lupin mit einem Tablett in der Hand davor. 

„Stör ich?", fragte er zögernd als er Harry erblickte, doch Andrea schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, kommen Sie ruhig rein." 

„Nachdem Sie nicht beim Abendessen waren, dachte ich….eine kleine Stärkung würde Ihnen gut tun." Mit einem Schmunzeln stellte er eine Kanne Tee und eine Platte mit belegten Broten auf dem Tisch ab.

„Das ist sehr nett...", nickte Andrea mit einem verlegenen Lächeln und griff zögernd nach einem Brot, während Remus ihr Tee einschenkte.

Harry wollte sich gerade verabschieden, als Remus nach dem alten Buch mit den handschriftlichen Aufzeichnungen von Andreas Urgroßmutter griff. Er schlug es nicht auf, aber das schien auch nicht nötig zu sein, denn als sein Blick das zweite Buch und das Schlangenschild musterte, flackerte Erkenntnis in seinen Augen auf. Sein Gesicht wurde zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske, als er es behutsam auf den Tisch zurücklegte und sich kurz in dem Gästezimmer umsah.

„Harry, würdest du mich bitte mit Andrea alleine lassen?", sagte er ruhig, aber Harry konnte die Anspannung in seiner Stimme trotzdem wahrnehmen. 

„Natürlich." Mit einem unsicheren Blick auf Andrea, die ihm beruhigend zunickte, verließ er eilig das Zimmer. Ein untrügliches Gefühl sagte ihm, das Remus mehr erkannt hatte, als Andrea lieb war.

„Sie haben also einen Portschlüssel, der Sie in dieses alte Haus bringt", sagte Lupin ohne Umschweife, nachdem Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Andrea schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft; sie hatte erwartete, dass Remus Lupin ihr wegen des Buches Fragen stellen würde, doch diese Aussage stieß sie unvermittelt vor den Kopf. 

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte sie daher nach Fassung ringend und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, als würden sie ihre Beine nicht länger tragen. 

„Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen", antwortete er knapp und nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Die Hand, in der sie immer noch das belegte Brot hielt begann zu zittern und Andrea legte es hastig auf die Platte zurück.

„Dieses Buch hier", seufzte Remus und tippte mit dem Finger kurz auf den Ledereinband. „Es ist ein sehr außergewöhnliches Stück und es befand sich nicht in Ihrer Wohnung, als wir Ihre Sachen verkleinert und in die Kiste getan haben."

Andrea antwortete ihm nicht darauf, auch wenn sie für einen kurzen Augenblick versucht war, es einfach zu leugnen, so gab es doch etwas an Lupins Art, das sie davon abhielt. Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf sie gerichtet und es schien unmöglich ihnen etwas zu verheimlichen. Als sie beharrlich schwieg, atmete er tief ein und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Nachdem Sie den Grimmauld Place nicht auf herkömmliche Art verlassen haben und Sie nicht apparieren können, liegt der Schluss nahe, dass Sie einen Portschlüssel benutzt haben. Allerdings muss dieser von besonderer Art sein, einer, der nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Zauber aktiviert wird, sondern eine sehr alte Macht nutzt. Ich weiß nicht was Sie wirklich vorhaben, Andrea, und sicherlich geht es mich auch nichts an. Dennoch möchte ich Sie warnen, Sie benutzen hier uralte Magie und ich bezweifle, dass Sie wissen worauf Sie sich da einlassen."

„Das sind Spekulationen, Mr. Lupin", sagte sie leise, wich jedoch seinem Blick aus.

„Wirklich?" Mit einer raschen Bewegung griff er nach ihren Händen und drehte die Handflächen nach oben. Andrea war so überrascht davon, dass sie sich nicht dagegen wehrte und ihn nur verdutzt ansah. 

„Genau wie ich vermutet habe", nickte er und deutete auf die zwei kleinen unbedeutende Schnitte an ihrer linken Handinnenfläche. „Ein Portschlüssel, der sich dadurch aktiviert, dass er mit dem Blut einer bestimmten Person in Kontakt kommt. Vermutlich wurde er erschaffen, um in Extremsituationen jemanden in Sicherheit zu bringen. Da dieser Portschlüssel Sie zum Haus ihrer Urgroßeltern bringt, denke ich weiter, dass er nur von Familienmitgliedern benutzt werden kann."

Andreas Magen sackte ein Stück tiefer, während sie unschlüssig von ihrer Hand, die Remus noch immer festhielt, zu seinen Augen aufsah. 

„Sie sind beängstigend logisch", seufzte sie und wollte ihm die Hand entziehen, doch er hielt sie unnachgiebig fest.

„Werden Sie mir erzählen, was Sie wirklich vorhaben?", fragte er leise, während seine sanfte Stimme im starken Kontrast zu seinem festen Griff stand. 

„Werden Sie mich verraten?", antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfragen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich weiß nicht", gestand er zögernd und gab ihre Hand frei. „Sie sind eine erwachsene Frau, Andrea und ich habe nicht das Recht Ihnen Vorschriften zu machen. Gleichzeitig werde ich aber nicht zulassen, dass Sie durch unüberlegtes Handeln jemanden in Gefahr bringen, indem Sie Kräfte heraufbeschwören, die Sie selbst nicht kontrollieren können."

„Sie trauen mir viel zu", stöhnte sie auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Muggel, selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich diese alten Kräfte nicht benutzen."

„Sie haben bereits damit begonnen, Sie nutzen diesen Portschlüssel." 

„Er bewirkt nichts weiter, als dass er mich von jedem beliebigen Ort aus nach Hause transportiert und im Bedarfsfall genau an den Ausgangspunkt wieder zurück bringt."

„Und die Bücher hier? Wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass diese nur eine Lektüre für Sie darstellen", sagte Remus und sah sie schon fast amüsiert an.

„Ich suche nach Antworten", gestand sie. „Antworten die mir sonst keiner geben kann oder will."

„Wäre es dann nicht naheliegend mit Rasul zu reden?"

„Sie scherzen! Vermutlich ist er der letzte Mensch, der mir diesbezügliche Antworten geben würde. Sie haben ihn gestern Nacht selbst gehört, er hat nur ein wirkliches Ziel, nämlich mich in die Muggelwelt zurückzubringen."

„Er liebt Sie sehr und möchte Sie in Sicherheit wissen."

„Das weiß ich, doch jemanden zu lieben beinhaltet auch, ihm die Freiheit von Entscheidungen zu lassen", sagte Andrea mit belegter Stimme. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Soweit ich mich zurückerinnern kann, war Francesco immer wie ein Vater zu mir, manchmal liebevoller und führsorglicher als mein eigener Vater." Andrea seufzte tief, und sah ihn unschlüssig an, als könnte sie sich nicht entschließen, wie viel sie ihm erzählen wollte oder konnte. 

„Als ich noch klein war, erzählte er mir Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, er spielte mit mir im Wald Verstecken und er war es auch, der mich das erste Mal auf seinem Besen mitfliegen ließ. Ich erinnere mich an viele Situationen, in denen er mich vor meinen Eltern in Schutz nahm, wenn ich mal wieder etwas angestellt hatte. Er war für mich immer mehr, als nur mein Patenonkel, er war mein Freund und Verbündeter. Ich konnte ihm alles anvertrauen, selbst Geheimnisse, die heranwachsende Mädchen für gewöhnlich nur mit ihrer besten Freundin teilen.

Dann wurden meine Eltern ermordet und alles änderte sich. Francesco wich die ersten Wochen kaum von meiner Seite, doch die spielerische Leichtigkeit war verschwunden. Sein Denken war nur noch darauf ausgerichtet, mein Leben zu schützen, unabhängig von dem, was ich selber wollte. Er brachte mich in eine fremde Stadt, in der ich niemanden kannte. Meine Identität wurde so weit verändert, dass ich manchmal selbst nicht mehr wusste wer ich war. Alles nur um mich zu schützen, doch manchmal fragte ich mich, wer mich vor dieser Fürsorge schützen konnte. 

In meiner Kindheit gab es keine Grenze zwischen der Zaubererwelt und der Welt der Muggel; die Magie war immer allgegenwärtig und für Muggel und Zauberer gleichermaßen real vorhanden. Doch in dieser neuen Welt war plötzlich alles anders. Nicht nur, dass es hier keine Magie mehr gab, sondern sie wurde auch verleugnet. Wenn ich darüber sprach, hat man mich belächelt oder als verrückt abgestempelt. Plötzlich fiel es mir schwer Freunde zu finden und wenn, dann musste ich sehr darauf bedacht sein, nichts von meiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Francesco brachte mich in eine Welt, in die ich nicht gehörte und die der wirklichen Andrea feindlich gegenüberstand. Ich lernte mich anzupassen, doch ich vermisste meine Freunde und meine Familie, auch als Francesco einige Monate später in meine Nähe zog, änderte sich das nicht. 

Mein einziger Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt, bestand in der Verbindung zu meiner Großtante, die mich trotz Francescos Widerspruch regelmäßig besuchte. Eine ganze Zeit lang war es meine Hoffnung, mit Erreichung meiner Volljährigkeit zu ihr ziehen zu können, doch dann starb auch sie und das einzige was mir blieb, waren einige Möbelstücke und mehrere Kisten mit seltsamen Inhalt, die sie mir vererbt hatte."

Andrea kämpfte die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück, als sie an die liebenswerte, alte Frau dachte, die jeden Sonntagnachmittag zur selben Zeit, wie aus dem Nichts, an ihrem gedeckten Kaffeetisch erschien.

„Die ersten Jahre, rührte ich diesen Nachlass nicht an. Ich hatte damals das Gefühl, mit meiner Tante auch den letzten Rest meiner Vergangenheit verloren zu haben und wollte diese schmerzlichen Erinnerungen soweit wie möglich verdrängen. Die Kisten und Möbel standen jahrelang unberührt in einer Kammer, bis eines Tages meine Waschmaschine auslief und das Wasser auch den Boden jener Kammer überflutete. Die am Boden stehenden Kisten wurden nass und so sah ich mich genötigt, die durchweichten Kartons auszuräumen. Tja, und damit begann es eigentlich. In den Kisten befanden sich alte Zauberbücher, viele von Hand geschriebene Notizen und mehrere magische Amulette. Ich fand auch eine Kassette mit alten Briefen und als ich sie durchlas, stellte ich fest, dass dies der Briefwechsel zwischen meiner Tante und meiner Urgroßmutter war. Diese Korrespondenz war mehr als nur aufschlussreich, sie ermöglichten mir endlich den Einblick in meine Familiengeschichte, welchen Francesco mir immer verwehrt hatte. 

Nun damit war meine Neugier geweckt und ich begann Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Anfänglich schien es ein fast aussichtsloses Unterfangen zu sein, doch irgendwann ist es dann geschehen; ich kratzte mich versehentlich an einem Amulett und aktivierte damit den Portschlüssel, der mich direkt in das alte Haus meiner Urgroßeltern brachte."

„Und damit standen Ihnen nun Tür und Tor offen", sagte Remus und ein verstehendes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, was jedoch nicht den Ausdruck der Besorgnis verdrängte.

„Nicht ganz, doch es erleichterte mir den Zugang zu gewissen Informationen", seufzte sie schwer und plötzlich rannen die Tränen ungehindert ihre Wangen hinab. „Ich habe immer gehofft, dass Francesco mir eines Tages helfen würde, diese Mysterien zu erforschen, doch Sie haben seine Reaktion darauf erlebt. Er wird seine Meinung nicht ändern."

„So haben Sie beschlossen, dieses Mysterium alleine zu erforschen, ohne…"

„Nein!", unterbrach Andrea ihn eindringlich. „Nein, darum geht es nicht. Natürlich ist es reizvoll die Rätsel der alten Zeit zu ergründen, doch das ist nicht der Grund warum ich dorthin möchte." Andrea schluckte heftig, ehe sie den Blick hob und ihn direkt in die Augen sah. „Ich möchte nach Hause, Remus! Ich möchte dorthin zurückkehren, wo ich das sein kann, was ich wirklich bin. Ich möchte den Schutz dieser alten Mauern um mich spüren, möchte wissen, dass ich vor demselben Kamin sitze, vor dem sich auch meine Ahnen schon niederließen, möchte auf der Veranda stehen und die Abendsonne genießen, wie meine Urgroßmutter es auch früher tat. Ich möchte endlich nach all den Jahren wieder frei sein! Können sie das verstehen, Remus?"

„Ja. Ich kann sie sogar sehr gut verstehen", seufzte Remus und wischte gedankenversunken eine ihrer Tränen fort, die sich über ihre Wange einen Weg nach unten suchte. Als würde er sich dieser zärtlichen Berührung erst im Nachhinein bewusst werden, zog er erschrocken seine Hand zurück und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ehe er sie erneut ernst ansah. „Trotzdem sollten sie nicht allein gehen. Es wäre wichtig gewisse Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu treffen und …" Er brach ab, als Andrea die Augen verdrehte.

„Soll das heißen, Sie wollen mich begleiten?", fragte sie in einem Ton, der durchaus zeigte, dass sie diese Frage nicht ernst meinte.

„Würden Sie mich mitnehmen?", kam prompt die Gegenfrage.

„Sie…Sie meinen das nicht im Ernst?" Für einige Sekunden starrte sie fassungslos in seine ruhigen Gesichtszüge, doch seine Mimik hatte sich nicht verändert.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dies der geeignete Augenblick wäre, um mit Ihnen Scherze zu treiben. Außerdem werden Sie Hilfe brauchen, um Ihren Hausrat wieder in die Originalgröße zu bringen."

„Dumbledore würde Ihnen den Kopf abreißen! Sein Standpunkt war mehr als deutlich!", stieß Andrea kurzatmig hervor.

„Ich werde meinen Kopf zu hüten wissen", lächelte er mit einem ungezwungenen Schulterzucken, als handle es sich um eine Lappalie, der Anweisung des alten Schulleiters bewusst entgegenzuarbeiten.

„Warum tun Sie das, Remus?", fragte sie irritiert, konnte aber das Gefühl der Erleichterung nicht leugnen, dass sich langsam in ihr breit machte.

„Sagen wir mal so, es gab in der Vergangenheit Fehler, die ich nicht wiederholen möchte." Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich plötzlich über sein Gesicht und für einen kurzen Augenblick, sah Andrea den Schmerz der Erinnerung, der dieses Thema berührte, doch Sekunden später war er wieder verschwunden. 

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie beide, jeder tief in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, bis Remus schließlich tief einatmete und sie mit einem zögernden Lächeln ansah.

„Ich würde Ihnen immer nur stundenweise zur Seite stehen können, doch wenn Sie meine Hilfe möchten…."

„Ich werde Ihre Hilfe gerne annehmen", nickte sie erleichtert, während sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln zu Boden sah. „Es gibt dort einige Räume, die ich bisher noch nicht betreten habe, weil….sie mir Angst machten und ich bin froh…wenn ich dies nicht allein tun muss."

„Nun wir werden sehen", sagte Remus mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Wann wollten Sie aufbrechen?"

„Eigentlich heute Nacht noch. Ich habe bereits einen Brief an Francesco geschrieben, der ihm erklärt wo ich bin."

„In Ordnung", sagte er entschlossen und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Dann lassen Sie uns mal dafür sorgen, dass Ihre Sachen eine praktische Transportgröße haben."

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten, waren Andreas Habseligkeiten im Karton verstaut und sie hielt nur noch das Pentagramm fest in der Hand.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass der Portschlüssel uns beide transportiert?", fragte Remus und deutete auf das Artefakt in ihren Händen.

„Ich denke schon", sagte sie nachdenklich; offensichtlich hatte sie über diesen Punkt noch gar nicht nachgedacht. 

„Wobei dies nicht der Portschlüssel ist", füge sie mit einem leichten Grinsen hinzu. „Dies ist nur ein Teil, dass… nun wie soll ich sagen? Es ist eine Art Schutzamulett. In den alten Aufzeichnungen stand, dass es als Muggel ratsam ist, es im Haus zu tragen, bis man sich mit den Gegebenheiten vertraut gemacht hat."

Andrea legte es in seine ausgestreckte Hand und er betrachtete es eingehend. Mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Verblüffung stieß er die Luft aus und sah sie groß an. 

„Wissen Sie was das ist?"

„Ein Drudenfuß", nickte sie. „Laut meinem Großvater ist dieses Teil schon ziemlich alt.

„Dies ist kein gewöhnlicher Drudenfuß", sagte Lupin und betrachtete noch immer fasziniert das Pentagramm. „Wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche, dann ist das ein Salomonschild."

„Ja, ich weiß. Es soll vor schwarzer Magie schützen."

„Vermutlich nicht nur das", murmelte Lupin gedankenversunken und gab ihr das Pentagramm zurück. 

Für einen Augenblick überlegte Andrea, ob sie ihn um eine genauere Erklärung bitten sollte, doch dann verwarf sie diesen Gedanken. Da Remus sich bereit erklärt hatte ihr zu helfen, würde sie sicher in nächster Zeit eine passendere Gelegenheit finden. Statt weitere Fragen zu stellen, fuhr sie mit dem Finger unter den Kragen ihrer Bluse und zog ein Goldkettchen hervor, an dem ein kleines, etwa drei Zentimeter langes Schwert baumelte. Eine feingearbeitete Schlange wand sich an der Klinge dieses Miniaturschwertes zu dessen Griff hoch.

„Dies hier ist der Portschlüssel", sagte sie leise und trat näher an ihn heran, damit er den Anhänger besser sehen konnte. „Diese Schlange lässt sich ein kleines Stück nach oben schieben und entblößt somit die Spitze. Aber Vorsicht, sie ist scharf wie eine Rasierklinge."

„Perfekt getarnt", sagte er anerkennend. „Wenn jemand die Kette so sieht, würde er nicht vermuten, was sich wirklich dahinter verbirgt."

„Das ist ja auch Sinn und Zweck der Sache", schmunzelte sie und zog den Karton neben sich heran. „Würden sie den bitte nehmen?"

Lupin klemmte sich den Karton unter den Arm und atmete tief durch. "Nun, dann auf zu neuen Ufern."

Andrea steckte das Salomonschild in ihren Hosenbund und griff nach seiner freien Hand, während ihre Finger den Anhänger umschlossen. Im gleichen Moment fühlte Remus ein Reißen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und ehe er sich versah, umgab ihn völlige Dunkelheit und er schlug hart auf.

Fortsetzung folgt…..

**Autornote: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch mal ganz herzlich für die vielen Reviews bedanken, diese sind ein ungeheuerer Ansporn ganz schnell weiter zu schreiben. Außerdem finde ich euere Gedankengänge dazu sehr inspirierend, also schreibt auch ihr mir fleißig weiter! *ganzliebguck***


	16. Das alte Haus

AN: 

@ mbi13 – nun ja, ein bisschen Spaß macht das schon euch zappeln zu lassen *verlegenguck* , aber quälen würde ich euch doch niiiiiiiiiieee! *sfg*

@ Miss Shirley Blythe – mach ich,  mach ich, hoffe ihr kommt noch mit dem lesen hinterher.

@ Kim – sorry, aber sonst werden die Kapitel zu lang *unschuldigzukimrüberschau* das ist der einzige Grund um an so einer Stelle aufzuhören!

@ Alicia Spinnet 2 – Willst du es wirklich jetzt schon wissen? *fg*

@ Thorin Eichenschild – mach ich, mach ich, das Nächste ist schon da!

@ kirilein – oh, meine treue Leserin, wenn du die Tastatur anknabberst und in den Monitor beißt, wie willst du dann die nächsten Kapitel lesen? *kirileineinGläschenBaldirangeb* 

@ rapunzelou – hab mich sehr über deine mail gefreut, hoffe die Antwort ist auch angekommen. *ggg*

@ kaori – ich verrat noch nix! *sfg*

@ Virginia – danke, dass du mich nicht gleich verzauberst, *schwitz* will doch noch ein bisserl weiterschreiben (soll ja ein paar Leute geben, die wissen wollen wie´s weitergeht) *gggggggggggg*

@ coulette – freut mich dass es dir gefällt! Nächstes Kapitel ist schon da!

So nun aber weiter zum Nächsten! Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

16. Das alte Haus

„Autsch!", erklang es neben ihm und kurz darauf fühlte er Andreas tastende Hand auf seiner Brust. „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Remus?"

„Ja", sagte er und versuchte irgendetwas in seiner Umgebung zu erkennen, doch eine undurchdringliche Schwärze umgab ihn. „Wo sind wir?" 

„In so eine Art Requisitenkammer", hörte er Andreas Stimme. „Warten sie, hier gibt es irgendwo Kerzen…"

„Lumos!" Remus hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und in dessen Lichtkegel konnte er nun Andrea erkennen, die mit den Händen den Boden abtastete.

„Ok, so geht's natürlich besser", grinste sie, während sie sich hoch rappelte und den Staub von ihrer Kleidung klopfte. 

Im Lichtschein des Zauberstabs, konnte Remus nun auch Einzelheiten des quadratischen Raums erkennen. Entlang der holzvertäfelten Wände standen mehrere Vitrinen, deren Glasscheiben dick mit Staub bedeckt waren, so dass sich ihr Inhalt nur schwer erahnen ließ. Dazwischen stand ein grober Holztisch mit einem Posterstuhl, ein mit Spinnweben überzogener Kerzenleuchter und ein seltsames Gebilde, das Remus stark an ein Teleskop erinnerte. 

„Guten Abend, Andrea! Wie ich sehe, hast du heute einen Gast mitgebracht", ertönte eine sonore Stimme und ließ Remus unwillkürlich herumwirbeln.

„Guten Abend, Waldemar!", erwiderte Andrea freundlich den Gruß und verneigte sich leicht vor dem Gemälde eines alten Mannes, der pfeiferauchend an einem Holztisch saß. Beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte Remus, dass es sich um denselben Tisch handelte, der direkt hinter ihm stand und nun mit Staub und Spinnweben bedeckt war. 

„Das hier ist Remus Lupin. Er ist ein Freund, der mir hier helfen möchte", erklärte Andrea und trat zur Seite, damit der Mann auf dem Gemälde Lupin besser sehen konnte.

„Ein Zauberer!" Die kleinen Augen des alten Mannes nahmen Remus scharf ins Visier, ehe er ihn mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln bedachte. „Wenn Ihr als Vertrauter erschienen seid, heiße ich Euch willkommen, junger Freund."

„Guten Abend! Ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich bin als Freund hier", entgegnete Remus und trat näher heran.

„Wohl denn." Ein kurzes Nicken und der Mann verschwand aus seinen Bilderrahmen.

„Er informiert die anderen Gemälde über unser Kommen", sagte Andrea und deutete auf eine der beiden Türen, denen Remus bisher kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatte. „Kommen Sie, ich zeig Ihnen erst mal das Haus."

Andrea öffnete die knarrende Eichentür und gab damit den Blick in einen kleinen Korridor frei, an dessen Ende eine schmale Treppe nach oben führte. Über diese Treppe hinweg erreichten sie erneut eine Tür und als Andrea diese öffnete, standen sie in einer großen Eingangshalle. Rechts und links gingen überall Türen ab und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite erkannte Remus eine breite Eingangstür, die ihm zeigte, dass sie sich im Erdgeschoss befanden. Eine breite Steintreppe mit kunstvoll gearbeitetem Handlauf, führte in einem weiten Bogen nach oben zu einer Empore und ließ Remus erahnen, wie groß dieses Haus sein musste. Zwei Ritterrüstungen standen links und rechts am oberen Ende der Treppe, als wollten sie das höhere Stockwerk bewachen. Während Remus Andrea durch die Eingangshalle folgte, drang das fahle Leuchten des Mondes durch die hohen Fenster und tauchte das Foyer in ein gespenstisches Licht.

„Bei Tageslicht sieht es hier viel freundlicher aus", versicherte Andrea, während sie zielstrebig nach rechts auf eine Tür zuging. „Dies hier ist das Wohnzimmer. Ziemlich staubig, wie alles hier im Haus, aber das lässt sich sicher beheben."

Sie öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und für einen kurzen Augenblick blieb Remus überrascht in der Tür stehen. Die vorherrschenden Farben in diesem Zimmer waren eindeutig Rot und Gold und vermittelten diesem Raum eine Atmosphäre, die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hatte. Große wuchtige Sessel standen vor einem Kamin, daneben zwei kleine Tischchen auf denen messingfarbene Leuchter standen. Auf dem Kaminsims standen weitere Kerzenständer und eine ovale Dose, in der Remus Flohpulver vermutete. Schwere Brokatvorhänge umrahmten die beiden Fenster und in der hinteren Ecke konnte man ein altes Zaubererradio stehen sehen.

„Das ist mein Lieblingsraum", strahlte Andrea und ließ sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in einen der Sessel plumpsen, so dass eine gewaltige Stauwolke aufstieg, die sie zum husten brachte. „Nun ja, muss noch ein bisschen saubergemacht werden", räumte sie mit einem Grinsen ein und befreiten den Kerzenständer neben sich, von einigen Spinnweben.

„Und das wollten Sie alles ohne Magie schaffen?", fragte Remus zweifelnd, während er das staubbedeckte Regal betrachtete. 

„Ich dachte mir würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben", nickte sie und blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Kommen Sie, daneben befindet sich das Esszimmer."

Andrea zeigte ihm voller Stolz das Esszimmer, die große geräumige Küche mit angrenzender Speisekammer, das Badezimmer, zwei Schlafzimmer und zu guter letzt noch das Arbeitszimmer ihrer Urgroßmutter Anastasia. Nach knapp einer Stunde hatte sie den Rundgang durch die untere Etage beendet, doch als Remus die Treppe ansteuerte schüttelte Andrea den Kopf.

„Das sollten wir uns für ein anderes Mal aufheben", sagte sie und füge, als er fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben zog, etwas unsicherer hinzu: „Die Zimmer auf der rechten Seite der Galerie möchte ich lieber bei Tageslicht betreten. Sie wurden in früheren Zeiten von Ignaz als Arbeitsräume genutzt und… und…na ja…"

„Schon gut", nickte Remus. „Wir werden sie uns bei Tag ansehen. Vorläufig gibt es hier unten genügend zu tun."

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen damit, dass Remus magisch den Staub aus den Räumen entfernte und einen Teil von Andreas Hausrat wieder in die Ursprungsgröße zurückbrachte. Das Zwitschern der Vögel verkündete den nahenden Morgen und ließ Andrea erstaunt auf die Uhr sehen.

„Ich denke, ich sollte Sie schnellstmöglich in den Grimmauld Place zurückbringen", seufzte sie und rieb sich müde über die Augen.

„Ich kann das Flohpulver benutzen", sagte Remus und trat ans Fenster, das nach Osten hin lag. 

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen auffällig wenn Sie Mitten in der Nacht durch den Kamin rumpeln? Wenn Sie jemand sieht…." 

„….wird er sich nicht viel dabei denken", beendete Remus schmunzelnd ihren Satz. „Zumindest ist es unverfänglicher, als wenn ich in den frühen Morgenstunden aus Ihrem Zimmer komme."

„Auch wieder wahr", nickte Andrea, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie bei dem Gedanken leicht rot anlief. „Werden Sie den Anderen erzählen, dass Sie…hier waren?"

„Ich werde nicht lügen, wenn mich jemand fragen sollte", antwortete er zögernd, noch immer den feinen Silberstreifen beobachtend, der sich langsam von der Dunkelheit abhob. 

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten bekommen werden." 

„Wohl kaum", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er sich von der Fensterbank abstieß und auf den Kamin zutrat. 

„Darf ich Sie morgen noch mal abholen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich sonst zu Ihnen gelangen sollte", antwortete er mit einem müden Grinsen. „Morgen, selbe Zeit, selber Ort?"

„Einverstanden!"

Kurz darauf war Remus Lupin in den grünen Flamen des Flohpulvers verschwunden und Andrea wankte in ihr Schlafzimmer, um das erste Mal in ihrem neuen Heim zu schlafen.

* * * *

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück in der Küche, als Tonks mit betretenem Gesicht und einem weißen Briefumschlag in der Hand zur Tür herein kam.

„Andrea ist nicht mehr da", sagte sie knapp und setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Molly Weasley irritiert und balancierte eine Pfanne mit Rühreiern auf den Tisch.

„Wie ich es sagte. Ihr Zimmer ist leer, ihre Sachen sind verschwunden und nur dieser Brief an Rasul lag auf dem Tisch."  

Den Briefumschlag betrachtend stieß Mrs. Weasley scharf die Luft aus und trat an den Kamin. Noch während sie Dumbledore, durch das Kaminfeuer über Andreas Verschwinden unterrichtete, kamen Silver und Kingsley in die Küche. 

„Hab ich das jetzt richtig mitbekommen, Andrea ist weg?", fragte Kingsley, nachdem Molly sich von Dumbledore verabschiedet hatte.

„Sieht ganz so aus", nickte Molly sorgenvoll. „Sie hat einen Brief für Rasul hinterlassen."

„Nun, augenscheinlich hat Rasul sein Mündel gewaltig unterschätzt", sagte Silver in einem Ton, als hätte er diesen Verlauf der Ereignisse bereits erwartet.

Ein kurzes Rumoren im Kamin und wenige Augenblicke später stand Francesco Rasul in Pyjamahose und Handtuch um den Hals, in den Flammen. Von seinen Haaren tropfte noch Wasser und ließ Harry vermuten, dass Dumbledore ihn unter der Dusche hervorgeholt hatte.

„Wo ist der Brief?", stieß er aufgebracht hervor, noch ehe er den Kamin verlassen hatte.

Tonks reichte ihm wortlos den Brief. Mit zittrigen Fingern riss er den Umschlag auf und begann zu lesen. Anscheinend enthielt der Brief nur wenige Sätze, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit ließ Rasul das Schreiben sinken. Das Gesicht kalkweiß, sank er auf einem freien Küchenstuhl nieder und atmete tief durch.

„Dieser verdammte Sturkopf!", stieß er gepresst zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Sie hat es tatsächlich getan, sie ist in das Haus."

„Aber wie? Ihre sämtlichen Sachen sind mit verschwunden", sagte Tonks ratlos.

„Mit einem Portschlüssel!", schnarrte Rasul. „Ich ahnte, dass sie irgendwas in der Hinterhand behält, doch auf die Idee, dass sie einen Portschlüssel besitzen könnte, bin ich nie gekommen."

Kinsley stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Das macht es schwierig sie zu finden."

„Das macht es unmöglich sie zu finden", korrigierte Silver trocken und reichte Rasul eine Kaffeetasse. „Zumindest nicht, solange sie es nicht will."

„Haben Sie eine wage Vorstellung wo sich das Haus befinden könnte?", wandte sich Kingsley unbeirrt an Rasul.

„Ja, doch das wird auch nicht viel nützen. Dieses Haus ist durch uralte Blutmagie geschützt. Es ist ein Zauberbann, der direkt mit dem Blut der Nachkommen verknüpft ist, das heißt, dass er auf herkömmliche Art und Weise nicht gebrochen werden kann. Erst mit dem Tod des letzten Familienmitglieds würde er sich aufheben, bis dahin ist das Haus für jeden Unbefugten unauffindbar."

„Es ist die gleiche Art von Schutzzauber wie im Grimmauld Place", sagte Harry und aß scheinbar ungerührt sein Frühstückbrot, während die Anderen um ihn herum zusammenzucken. Tonks tauschte einen hilfesuchenden Blick mit Silver, doch noch ehe dieser etwas sagen konnte, hatte Rasul bereits geantwortet.

„Richtig erkannt, es ist genau der gleiche Zauber. Man kann…" Rasul stockte, als er Molly Weasleys Blick auffing. Harry war sich sicher, noch nie einen derart mörderischen Ausdruck in den Augen der sonst so liebenswürdigen Frau gesehen zu haben. So wunderte es ihn nicht, dass Rasul etwas zögernder nachsetzte:

„Nun, zumindest so ähnlich."

„Wie dem auch sei, wir werden uns damit abfinden müssen, dass Andrea in dieses Haus zurückgekehrt ist", sagte Silver sachlich, ließ Harry jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten, ob und wann sie Kontakt sucht."

Es entstand erneut eine Pause, in der Rasul nochmals den Brief in die Hand nahm. Harry beobachtete sein Minenspiel, das innerhalb weniger Augenblicke von Zorn über Sorge bis hin zu Verzweiflung wechselte.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum sie dies unbedingt tun musste. Sie kannte doch die Gefahr, sie wusste was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist."

„Nun, offensichtlich haben sie die aufgezeichneten Gefahren nicht sonderlich beeindruckt", seufzte Silver. „Tatsache bleibt, dass wir ihre Entscheidung so hinnehmen müssen."

„Na prima!", knurrte Kingsley und fuchtelte ungeduldig mit den Händen durch die Luft. „Wir bleiben also hier sitzen und warten ab. Bleibt das Haus für uns unsichtbar, dann hat sie es überlebt und wenn es …."

„Es ist genug!", unterbrach ihn Molly Weasley scharf und warf einen bedeutsamen Blick auf die Jugendlichen, die interessiert dem Gespräch lauschten. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir dies jetzt ausdiskutieren sollten."

Es entstand eine angespannte Stille, bis Harry unvermittelt aufstand und mit raschen Schritten die Küche verließ. Aber noch ehe Molly oder irgendeiner der Anwesenden etwas sagen konnte, platzte Ron der Kragen.

„Hör auf uns wie dumme Kleinkinder zu behandeln, Mum! Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, aber auch wir machen uns Gedanken um Andrea. UND SAG JETZT NICHT WIR WÄREN DAFÜR ZU JUNG!"

Rons Ausbruch kam derart unerwartet, dass Molly Weasley erst nach Luft schnappte, bevor sie ihren jüngsten Sohn entsetzt ansah. „So redest du nicht mit mir, Ronald Weasley!", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Wie denn dann? Du redest doch nicht mit uns! Keiner von euch tut das! Alles was wir zu hören kriegen, sind vage Umschreibungen, doch wir sind inzwischen aus dem Alter heraußen, wo man uns Märchen vom Klapperstorch erzählen kann. Dort draußen beginnt ein Krieg und wir haben  das verdammte Recht zu erfahren, was um uns herum geschieht! Gleichgültig, ob du es willst oder nicht, aber wir stecken bis zum Hals mit drin. Glaubst du, irgendein Todesser wird nach unserem Alter fragen bevor er den Todesfluch auf uns legt? Glaubst du, Harry hat sich diese beschissene Prophezeiung ausgesucht, die ihm nur die Alternativen lässt, Voldemort zu töten, oder selbst von ihm umgebracht zu werden?"

Ron war aufgesprungen, und funkelte nun seine Mutter mit hochrotem Gesicht an. „Tut mir leid, Mum, doch auch für uns ist es kein Spiel und ich habe nicht vor, wie Sirius zu sterben, nur weil man uns wichtige Dinge vorenthält." 

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stürmte er aus der Küche und erst die Tür, die krachend hinter ihm zufiel, löste Mrs. Weasleys Erstarrung. Mit glasigen Augen sank sie auf den Stuhl nieder, als würden sie ihre Beine nicht mehr tragen wollen. 

Hermine, die noch immer am Tisch saß, starrte mit offenem Mund die geschlossene Tür an und fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Im Grunde ihres Herzens gab sie Ron Recht, auch wenn sie die Respektlosigkeit, mit der ihr Freund seiner Mutter entgegentrat, schockierte. Peinlich berührt, diese Situation miterlebt zu haben, vermied sie Mrs. Weasley in die Augen zu sehen, aber dennoch hatten Rons Worte einen Punkt in ihr angesprochen, den sie nun nicht mehr leugnen konnte. Genau wie Ron hatte sie Angst, Angst davor ein bevorzugtes Ziel Voldemorts zu sein, Angst davor hilflos zusehen zu müssen, wie noch mehr Menschen starben und nicht zuletzt Angst um Harry, der sich seit Sirius Tod immer weiter zurückgezogen hatte und niemanden mehr Einblick in das gab, was ihn bewegte. 

Langsam, ohne jemanden direkt anzusehen, stand sie auf und ging. An der Küchentür jedoch drehte sie sich nochmals um: „Auch wenn Ron sich im Ton vergriffen hat, gebe ich ihm dennoch Recht. Es geht hier nicht um kindliche Neugier, es geht um unser aller Leben", sagte sie leise, doch in der entstandenen Stille war sie sich sicher, dass jedes einzelne ihrer Worte verstanden wurde.

* * * *

Die nächsten Tage zogen sich mit quälender Langsamkeit dahin. Niemand im Grimmauld Place schien darauf erpicht, dieses Thema nochmals anzusprechen. Selbst Andreas Verschwinden wurde mit keiner weiteren Silbe erwähnt und wäre nicht Rasul hin und wieder im Haus aufgetaucht, hätte man annehmen können, der Phönixorden hätte sie einfach vergessen. Während Ron, Hermine und Ginny den größten Teil ihrer Zeit damit verbrachten, Snape explodiert zu spielen, verkroch Harry sich immer tiefer in irgendwelchen Büchern. Hermine und Ginny hatten anfänglich noch versucht, ihn mit in ihre Beschäftigungen einzubeziehen, doch nachdem er mehr als ärgerlich gedroht hatte, jedem der ihm weiterhin auf die Nerven ginge, mit einem Fluch zu belegen, gaben sie es auf. 

Umso mehr wunderten sie sich, als Harry plötzlich im Wohnzimmer auftauchte und sich mit einem zaghaften Lächeln zu ihnen setzte.

„Habt ihr Lupin gesehen?", fragte Harry beiläufig, während er über Hermines Schulter in ihre Karten schaute.

„Nein, Mum hat ihn nach dem Abendessen auch schon gesucht", sagte Ron und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ist nichts Wichtiges, wollte ihn nur was fragen", antwortete Harry, offensichtlich noch immer sehr an Hermines Karten interessiert.

„Scheint im Moment ziemlich beschäftig zu sein", sagte Ginny abwesend, legte eine Karte aus und beendete damit die Runde.

„He das war nicht fair!", protestierte Ron unter dem breiten Grinsen seiner Schwester.

Ron mischte erneut die Karten, als Harry sich verlegen räusperte und dann zur allgemeinen Verwunderung fragte:

„Was dagegen wenn ich eine Runde mitspiele?" 

„Natürlich nicht!", antworte Hermine sofort und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

Es wurde mehr als eine Runde, die Harry mitspielte und als er sich nach einer Stunde verabschiedete um ins Bett zu gehen, sah Ginny ihm zufrieden nach.

„Scheint ihm langsam besser zu gehen."

„Na, ich weiß nicht, dieser Stimmungswechsel kam mir etwas zu plötzlich", sagte Hermine nachdenklich und packte gedankenverloren die Karten zusammen. „Diese zur Schau gestellte Heiterkeit, macht mir fast mehr Angst, als…"

„Hermine! Nun sehe doch nicht alles so schwarz", entrüstete sich Ron, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick besorgt Harry hinterher wanderte.

* * * *

Die Dunkelheit, die sich in jener Nacht über die Stadt legte, schien undurchdringlicher zu sein, als alle Nächte zuvor. Kein einziger Stern blitzte durch die dicke Wolkendecke und feiner, lautloser Dauerregen hielt die Menschen in ihren Häusern; wobei um diese nachtschlafende Zeit wohl auch sonst niemand mehr unterwegs gewesen wäre, fast niemand.

Harry überprüfte ein letztes Mal ob der Tarnumhang ihn und den Besen, auf dem er saß, genügend verdeckte, ehe er leise das Fenster wieder schloss und sich entschlossen mit den Füßen vom Fenstersims abstieß. Einige Meter entfernt hielt er nochmals in der Luft an und warf einen Blick zurück auf den Grimmauld Place. Zufrieden nickte er, im Haus war es immer noch dunkel, niemand hatte ihn gehört. 

* * * *

Eine Hand, die Hermine kräftig an ihrer Schulter rüttelte, riss sie unvermittelt aus ihren Träumen. 

„Schhhhh! Leise!", erklang Rons Stimme direkt neben ihr und ließ sie schlagartig wach werden.

„Ron, was ist los? Was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie verwirrt und griff mit zittrigen Händen nach ihrem Morgenmantel.

„Nicht hier. Komm!" 

Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen sie aus dem Schlafzimmer, das sich Hermine mit Ginny teilte. Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick zurück, zog Hermine sacht die Tür hinter sich zu, ehe sie sich erneut flüsternd Ron zuwandte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie drängend.

„Es geht um Harry, ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden."

„Was?"

„Ich bin aufgewacht und hab bemerkt, dass Harry nicht mehr da ist. Zuerst dachte ich, dass er nur mal kurz im Bad wäre, aber nachdem er nach einer halben Stunde noch immer nicht da war, bin ich ihn suchen gegangen. Aber ich kann ihn nicht finden." Obwohl Ron leise flüsterte konnte Hermine die Panik in seiner Stimme erkennen.

„Ok, mal langsam. Wo hast du schon überall nachgesehen?"

„Eigentlich überall, im Wohnzimmer, Bibliothek, Schreibzimmer, Küche, sogar oben bei den Eulen. Ich hab keine Ahnung wo ich noch suchen sollte." 

„In dem kleinen Zimmer ganz oben?"

„War ich auch schon."

„Bei Lupin?"

„Du bist lustig. Soll ich vielleicht um zwei Uhr morgens an seine Tür klopfen und fragen, ob Harry da ist?"

„In Andreas Gästezimmer?"

„Da war ich noch nicht, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen…egal, lass uns einfach nachsehen." 

Hastig zog er Hermine den Korridor entlang, bis sie schließlich atemlos das Zimmer ereichten, in dem Andrea während ihres Aufenthalts im Grimmauld Place gewohnt hatte. Ron wollte gerade gegen die Tür klopfen, als Hermine den Kopf schüttelte und die Klinke vorsichtig nach unten drückte. In dem Zimmer war es stockdunkel, doch Hermine zog ihn dennoch ohne Umschweife herein.

„Hier ist er auch nicht", stöhnte sie. „Was machen wir jetzt? Wo können wir noch suchen?"

„Ich hab nicht den leisesten Schimmer", seufzte Ron und ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen. „Doch wenn…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick blitzte es unmittelbar neben ihnen hell auf; eine Helligkeit, die sie unwillkürlich die Augen schließen ließ.

Fortsetzung folgt…. *sfg*

AN die Zweite: Danke für die lieben Reviews, freu mich immer, wenn ich erfahre was ihr dazu denkt. Da macht das weiterschreiben gleich viel mehr Spaß! *zwinker*

Liebe Grüße von Sternchen!


	17. Nächtlicher Ausflug

17. Nächtlicher Ausflug

Dieses helle Aufblitzen war genauso schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war, und als Ron und Hermine die Augen öffneten, sahen sie in die überraschten Gesichter von Andrea und Lupin. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glitt ein leises Lächeln über Andreas müdes Gesicht, doch dies verschwand rasch und machte dem Ausdruck der Besorgnis Platz.

„Ron, Hermine, was ist los? Was tut ihr um diese Zeit hier?", sagte Lupin und trat mit raschen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Wir suchen Harry", antwortete Hermine, während Ron noch immer verblüfft Andrea anstarrte. „Er ist nicht in seinem Bett und wir haben keine Ahnung wo…"

„Fehlt etwas von seinen persönlichen Sachen? Hat er seinen Zauberstab dabei?", fragte Lupin rasch. 

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Gut lasst uns das als Erstes überprüfen", unterbrach Lupin ihn und warf Andrea einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich bleib hier", nickte sie entschlossen und folgte Ron und Hermine zur Tür.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie das Schlafzimmer der Jungs erreicht und Ron öffnete den Deckel von Harrys Hogwartskoffer. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich wieder aufrichtete und Lupin mit entsetztem Gesicht ansah.

„Der Tarnumhang ist weg, ebenso sein Zauberstab und der Feuerblitz."

„Ich wusste es", jammerte Hermine und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Ich wusste, dass so etwas kommen würde. Sein ganzes Verhalten die letzten Tage…"

„Was meinst du mit, sein ganzes Verhalten? Was ist die letzten Tage vorgefallen?", mischte sich nun erstmals Andrea ein, und ihr Gesicht spiegelt die dunkle Vorahnung wieder, die sich in ihr breit machte. „Hat Harry mit Tonks gesprochen?"

„Wieso mit Tonks?", fragte Remus verwirrt, doch Ron schüttelte, ohne auf Lupins Frage einzugehen, den Kopf.

„Nein, zumindest hat er nichts darüber gesagt." 

„Ich denke, dies war auch gar nicht mehr nötig", schniefte Hermine, deren Tränen inzwischen ungehindert die Wangen hinabliefen.

„Gut. Bitte der Reihe nach. Was war mit Tonks?", sagte nun Lupin und eine Spur von Ungeduld schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Wir haben zufällig ein Gespräch mit angehört, in dem sich Tonks mit Snape über die Schutzzauber in Grimmauld Place unterhalten hat", begann Ron und sank erschöpft auf Harrys Bett nieder. „Na ja, eigentlich war es eher ein Streit…"

„Versteh schon…und weiter?", sagte Lupin, dem langsam ein Licht aufging.

„Harry kam im Anschluss zu mir und hat mich um das Schlangenamulett gebeten, weil er Kontakt mit dem Jenseits aufnehmen wollte", setzte Andrea Rons Erklärung fort. „Das entsprechende Buch hat Harry in der Bibliothek gefunden und erkannt, dass es von meinem Ururgroßvater geschrieben wurde."

„Ihr habt ein Geisterbeschwörungsritual veranstaltet?", fragte Remus entsetzt, doch noch ehe er Weiteres sagen konnte, hatte ihm Andrea beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm gelegt.

„Es war nicht gefährlich, außerdem trug Harry während des Rituals das Herzstück meines Salomonschilds."

„Ein Salomonschild?", stieß Hermine verblüfft aus, offensichtlich schien ihr der Name etwas zu sagen.

„Ein Herzstück?" Auch Lupin war von dieser Eröffnung perplex, doch Andrea wehrte weitere Erklärungen ab.

„Später! Das Salomonschild ist jetzt nicht so wichtig…oder…", Andrea zögerte und biss sich unschlüssig auf die Lippe, ehe sie ergeben fortfuhr. „…nun vielleicht doch. An jenem Abend, an dem ich hier abreiste, kam Harry, um mir die beiden Amulette zurückzubringen. Ich bat ihn, das Herzstück einstweilen zu behalten und es für mich zu verwahren. Er trägt es über dem Herzen."

Lupin schnappte nach Luft und starrte sie überrascht an, bis er schließlich die Augen schloss und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und ihr prüfend ins Gesicht blickte.

„Du weißt was dies bewirkt, nicht wahr?", sagte er leise und strich ihr sanft über die Schulter. 

„Natürlich", nickte sie und erwiderte etwas verlegen seinen Blick, ehe sie sich erneut an Hermine wandte, die sie noch immer ratlos ansah. „Ich werde es euch später erklären, doch nun erzähl mal weiter. Ich vermute, dass es noch weitere Vorkommnisse gab."

„Ja", seufzte Hermine und sah Ron hilfesuchend an. „An dem Abend, an dem wir das Ritual durchziehen wollten, schlichen wir nach oben. Im vorletzten Stockwerk hörten wir plötzlich Schritte und haben uns im nächstbesten Zimmer versteckt. Silvers Zimmer um es genau zu sagen, und da… na ja, wir hörten, dass jemand genau in dieses Zimmer kam und sind unter das Bett geflüchtet. Snape und Silver kamen herein, und da hat Snape einige Sachen gesagt, die Harry vielleicht nicht hätte hören sollen."

„Was genau?", fragten Andrea und Remus wie aus einem Munde und so wiederholte Hermine die Unterhaltung, die sie zu dritt belauscht hatten. Lupins Gesicht wurde erst weiß und als Hermine geendet hatte, sog er die Luft scharf ein und in seinen Augen blitzte es wütend auf. Andrea schien genau das auszusprechen, was in Lupins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Dieser gottverdammte Bastrad! Für diese Sprüche könnte ich ihn umbringen. Was…"

„Jetzt nicht!", unterbrach Remus sie scharf und sah dann besorgt zu Ron und Hermine. „Wie hat Harry darauf reagiert?"

„Gar nicht", seufzte Ron. „Er sagte nur, dass er so eine Reaktion von Snape erwartet hatte."

„Nachdem Snape und Silver das Zimmer verlassen hatten, sind wir nach oben und haben das Ritual versucht. Es hat nicht geklappt, doch auch darauf zeigte Harry keine große Reaktion", erzählte Hermine weiter. „Er tut so, als würde all dies einfach an ihm abprallen. Selbst Chos Tod schien ihn nicht groß berührt zu haben."

„Die einzigen Male, in denen er erkennbar reagiert hat, waren der Morgen, an dem Rasul Andreas Brief las und dadurch das Gespräch auf die Schutzzauber kam und Mum Rasul mehr oder weniger den Mund verboten hat. Obwohl Harry so tut, als ob er sich damit abgefunden hätte, dass uns niemand was sagt, hat Mum da einen wunden Punkt getroffen und er hat ziemlich fluchtartig die Küche verlassen. Nun und das andre Mal, ist er ziemlich ausgerastet, als Hermine und Ginny ihn überreden wollten mit uns Karten zu spielen. Er hat sogar gedroht, ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, wenn sie ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe ließen." 

„Ja und heute Abend kam er dann ins Wohnzimmer, als sei alles in bester Ordnung und fragte ob er mit Karten spielen könnte", sagte Hermine und sah ängstlich zu Lupin. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, was wirklich in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Wir haben versucht mit ihm zu reden aber…"

„Schon gut, Hermine", seufzte Remus und trat ans Fenster. „Ich habe so eine Ahnung, was Harry vorhaben könnte." 

Ron und Hermine sah gespannt zu ihm hinüber, doch er führte seine Vermutung nicht weiter aus. Ihnen den Rücken zukehrend starrte er in die Nacht hinaus, als könnte er dort eine Antwort sehen, die allen anderen verborgen blieb. 

„Du denkst, dass er zu diesem komischen Tor ist?", durchbrach plötzlich Andrea die Stille und ging auf ihn zu. 

„Ja, das denke ich", bestätigte er leise, ohne sie anzusehen. Plötzlich straffte sich seine Haltung und er drehte sich entschlossen um. „Ron, Hermine, ihr beide geht nach oben und weckt Silver. Erzählt ihm was vorgefallen ist, er weiß was weiter zu tun ist. Andrea, du solltest nach Hause zurückkehren, bevor dich hier jemand sieht."

„Nein", widersprach ihm Andrea und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein ich werde mit dir mitkommen und außerdem würde ich dich bitten, vorläufig keinen Alarm zu schlagen. Wir müssen nicht den gesamten Orden in Aufruhr versetzen um ihn zurückzuholen. Bitte, Remus, denk daran, wie Harry sich fühlt."

Lupin sah sie einige Augenblicke unschlüssig an, bis er schließlich tief einatmete und leise nickte. „Gut, aber wenn wir ihn dort nicht finden, bleibt uns kaum eine Alternative."

Andrea nickte und drückte dankbar seine Hand. „Wir werden ihn finden", sagte sie fest, als müsse sie sich selbst Mut zusprechen.

„Na schön", seufzte Lupin und wandte sich erneut an Ron. „Wenn ihr bis zum Morgen nichts von uns gehört habt, informiert Silver. Bis dahin bleibt in der Nähe der Küche, es kann sein, dass wir über den Kamin mit euch Kontakt aufnehmen."

Einige Minuten später, schwangen sich Andrea und Lupin auf einen Besen und verschwanden in der Nacht. Hermine hatte den Morgenmantel fröstelnd enger um sich gezogen und sah ihnen besorgt hinterher, als Ron sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Komisch, dass Lupin Andrea so ohne weitere Diskussionen mitnimmt. Als Muggel kann sie ihm eh nicht helfen."

„Ich denke, er wird seine Gründe dafür haben", sagte Hermine abwesend. „Außerdem scheint es da einiges zu geben, das wir nicht wissen."

* * * *

_„Viel zu einfach", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, als er den düsteren, kreisrunden Raum erreicht hatte. Nichts hatte sich seit dem letzen Mal verändert. Noch immer war alles schwarz um ihn herum, Boden, Wände und die Unzahl an völlig identisch aussehenden klinkenlosen Türen, dazwischen Wandleuchter mit Kerzen, deren blauleuchtende Flammen sich auf den schwarzen Marmorboden spiegelten und ihm das Aussehen einer dunklen Wasseroberfläche gaben. Den Zauberstab fest in der Hand, lauschte Harry in die Dunkelheit, doch um ihn herum herrschte vollkommene Stille. Niemand schien seine Anwesenheit bemerkt zu haben. _

_„Jetzt nur noch den richtigen Raum finden", sprach er sich selbst leise Mut zu, während er sich unschlüssig umsah. Für einen Augenblick blieb er stehen, als sich Türen und Wände mit einem Rumpeln zu einer erneuten Rotation bewegten. Kaum war jedoch diese Bewegung zuende, ging er entschlossen auf die nächstgelegene Tür zu. Wie nicht anders erwartet, war sie auch diesmal verschlossen; ließ sich jedoch mit einem einfachen Alohomora öffnen. Der Raum mit den Prophezeiungen lag vor ihm. Für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte er sich daran, wie dieser Raum nach dem Kampf ausgesehen hatte, doch inzwischen waren alle Spuren davon beseitigt. Glasmurmeln gleich schimmerten die Prophezeiungen in den langen, bis zur Decke reichenden Regalen, aber diese interessierten Harry nicht. Entschlossen kehrte er dem Raum den Rücken und versuchte es mit der nächsten Tür. _

Für einen Moment wich Harry erschrocken zurück, als ihm beim Eintreten ein langes lila Band an der Nase vorbeiflog. Ganz eindeutig, in diesem Raum war er bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt hier nicht gewesen. Überall in der Luft schwebten bunte Tücher unterschiedlicher Größe und Farbe, als würden sie durch einen riesigen Ventilator umhergewirbelt. In Harry schlug eine innere Alarmglocke an, als sich ein weiteres orangefarbenes Tuch auf ihn zu bewegte und er zog rasch die Tür wieder zu. Was auch immer in diesem Raum steckte, so harmlos wie diese bunten Tücher aussahen, würde es sicher nicht sein. Ein leichter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er an Rons Zustand dachte, nachdem dieser von dem seltsamen Gehirn attackiert wurde. 

Die Türen um ihn veränderten erneut ihre Position. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen sah er sich um, doch er war noch immer allein. Seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte, dennoch ließ Harrys Zauberspruch die nächste Tür aufspringen. Ein kurzer Blick in den düsteren Raum genügte, um Harry zu zeigen, dass er auch hier falsch war, entschlossen wandte er sich ab und versuchte es mit einer anderen Tür. 

„Alohomora", flüsterte er und diesmal hatte er Glück. Er befand sich in dem gesuchten Raum. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen ging er hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Achtlos den Tarnumhang und den Feuerblitz fallen lassend, starrte er gebannt auf das Tor unter ihm; Totenstille herrschte hier. Seine eigenen Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut von den Wänden des rechteckigen Raums, als er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Der Weg über die Treppen nach unten erschien ihm diesmal unendlich lang zu sein, fast so, als würde sich das Podium mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit entfernen, wie er darauf zuging. Einen Augenblick hielt er inne, denn er war sich sicher, ein Geräusch von oben gehört zu haben, doch so sehr er auch lauschte, nun war nichts mehr zu hören. Vorsichtig ging er weiter und nur das Knirschen seiner eigenen Schritte auf dem leicht sandigen Boden war zu vernehmen. Seinem Gefühl nach, mussten es Stunden gewesen sein, die er gebraucht hatte, um das steinerne Podest, auf dem der Torbogen stand, zu erreichen. 

Mit einem letzten Blick zurück, vergewisserte sich Harry, dass er wirklich allein war und näherte er sich mit unsicheren Schritten dem Tor. Majestätisch ragte es vor ihm in die Höhe, während der alte, zerlumpte Schleier von einem imaginären Luftzug bewegt wurde. Auch wenn der Bogen sehr alt und marode, ja schon fast baufällig aussah, hatte er für Harry doch etwas Vertrautes. Was auch immer hinter diesem alten Vorhang verborgen sein mochte, es machte Harry keine Angst, im Gegenteil ein beinahe vergessenes Gefühl von Glück durchströmte ihn, je näher er dem Torbogen kam.

Wieder hörte er die flüsternden Stimmen hinter dem Schleier und diesmal war er sich fast sicher, ein unterdrücktes Lachen zu hören. Angespannt lauschte er, doch so sehr er sich auch konzentrierte, er verstand die einzelnen Worte nicht.

„Sirius!", flüsterte er, aber er erhielt keine Antwort. „Sirius!"

Er ging noch einen Schritt näher heran, konnte den steinernen Bogen fast berühren. „Sirius, bist du da? Kannst du mich hören? Sirius!", versuchte er es etwas lauter und seine eigene Stimme donnerte von den Wänden zurück.

Ungeduldig wartete er, bis seine eigene Stimme verhallt war und begann dann von neuem.

„Sirius!" 

Erneut drang ein Wispern an sein Ohr, doch diesmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass es näher an ihn heran kam. 

„Bitte, wenn du mich hörst, dann gib mir ein Zeichen", flehte er und legte die Hand auf den rauen Steinbogen. Feiner Staub rieselte von dem alten Mauerwerk, doch er erhielt auch diesmal keine Antwort. Irgendwo aus der Ferne drang ein Knirschen an Harrys Ohr, doch er hätte nicht sagen können, wo dieses Geräusch wirklich her kam.

„Sirius! Ich brauche dich, ich schaff das nicht allein." 

Das Geflüster hinter dem Bogen verstärkte sich und wenn er auch kein einziges Wort verstehen konnte, so löste es doch ein warmes Gefühl von Glück in Harrys Herzen aus.

„In Ordnung!", sagte er fest und atmete tief ein. „Ich werde jetzt durch dieses Tor gehen und… und…hoffe, dass du…"

Er brach ab und starrte auf den seltsamen Schleier. Hatte dieser sich gerade stärker bewegt? Sein Kopf begann zu schwirren und in seinen Ohren sauste es, als wäre ein Schwarm Bienen hinein geflogen.

„Harry!", hörte er aus weiter Entfernung, eine vertraute Stimme seinen Namen rufen und unwillkürlich schüttelte er den Kopf um das Rauschen in seinen Ohren zu vertreiben.

„Sirius?"

Zaghaft streckte Harry die Hand aus und berührte den Vorhang, er fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht an. Eine Moment lang dachte er, dass er den Schleier noch gar nicht berührt hätte, so federleicht war der Kontakt gewesen. Unerwartet wurde ihm schwindlig, vor seinen Augen begann sich alles zu drehen und eine Sekunde später wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zu schweben begann. Seine Füße verloren den Kontakt zum Boden und ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können, trieb er plötzlich davon. 

Fortsetzung folgt………. 

Autor Note: Weiß schon, der Cliffhanger ist ein bisschen gemein….aber ich verspreche, ganz schnell weiter zu schreiben! 

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Freu mich auch weiterhin euere Meinung dazu zu lesen!

Liebe Grüße von Sternchen!       (die nun genauso ungeduldig auf euere Reviews wartet, wie manche von euch auf das nächste Kapitel! Und vorsichtshalber eine große Flasche Baldrina für Kirilein bereitstellt.) *sfg*


	18. Das Salomonschild

Autor Note: 

@ cosma - Andrea fliegt nicht selbst, sie sitzt hinter Remus auf den Besen.

@ Lea – mach ich doch *ggg*

@ maya – kein Kommentar *sfg*

@ Kirilein – darf ich das wirklich nicht? Schade! *beschämtzuBodenschau*

@ Angel 344 – man sollte die Hoffnung nie aufgeben! *zwinker*

@ Rapunzelou – Bitte schön, gern geschehn! Hier kommt eine Teilaufklärung zu dem Salomonschild. Ganz wäre das Kapitel leider noch länger geworden.

So nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! 

18. Das Salomonschild

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Harry die bizarre Vorstellung, er hätte den Torbogen passiert, doch schon im nächsten Moment sah er einen Zauberstab in der Luft schweben. Immer näher trieb er auf diesen Zauberstab zu, bis er den Rand des Podiums erreicht hatte. Hier senkte sich der Zauberstab, seine Füße bekamen wieder Kontakt zum Boden und Sekunden später wurde er von körperlosen Händen gepackt. Ein grellroter Blitz schoss haarscharf an ihm vorbei und im gleichen Augenblick spürte er, wie der Tarnumhang über ihn gezogen wurde.

„ERGREIFT IHN!", schallte die Stimme des Zauberministers durch den Raum.

„Hast du die Besen?", wisperte es.

„Hab ich."

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verstand Harry was hier gerade geschah. Lupin und Andrea waren hier. Sie mussten auf der Treppe seinen Tarnumhang gefunden haben und hatten sich mit seiner Hilfe angeschlichen. Doch noch ehe Zorn in ihm hochsteigen konnte, sausten erneut rote Blitze haarscharf an ihm vorbei und er wunderte sich, welchem Glück er es zu verdanken hatte, dass sie ihn bisher noch nicht getroffen hatten. Durch das feine Gewebe des Tarnumhangs konnte er Fudge erkennen, der mit einigen Ministeriumsangestellten die Treppe nach unten, auf sie zu stürmte.

„Er ist verschwunden!", keuchte eine Stimme hinter Fudge.

„Er kann hier nicht einfach apparieren", sagte eine Andere.

„Los mach schon!", flüsterte Lupin neben Harry und ein Ziehen hinter seinem Nabel sagte ihm, dass Andrea den Portschlüssel benutzte.

Fudge war inzwischen nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt und Harry konnte deutlich sein zorniges Gesicht erkennen. 

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jeder der hier unerlaubt eindringt sofort nach Askaban gebracht wird!", brüllte er hysterisch, dann wurde es dunkel um Harry.

* * * *

Das Erste, was Harry registrierte, noch ehe er die Augen aufschlug, war ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Gleichzeitig spürte er den weichen Untergrund auf dem er lag und den würzigen Geruch von Zimt und Nelken, der ihm in die Nase stieg. Benommen öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt in das besorgte Gesicht von Remus Lupin.

„Harry, wie geht es dir?"

Einen Augenblick war sich Harry nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht vielleicht in seinem Bett lag und einen sehr seltsamen Traum hatte, bevor die Erinnerung zurückkam und er sich verblüfft umsah.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Bei mir zuhause", antworte Andrea an Lupins Stelle, die in diesen Moment mit einem Glas in der Hand vor ihm auftauchte. „Hier trink das, nach dem Aufschlag denke ich, dass du einen ziemlichen Brummschädel haben wirst." 

„Danke!", sagte er matt und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. „Was ist mit mir geschehen?"

„Bei unserer Ankunft hier, bist du mit dem Kopf gegen den Steinboden geknallt", sagte sie mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln und führte ihm das Glas mit einer grünschimmernden Flüssigkeit an die Lippen.

Zögernd leerte er das Glas, ehe er erneut die Augen schloss und sich erschöpft zurücksinken ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, da setzte die Wirkung des Getränks ein und seine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden. Neben sich konnte er das Geräusch eines heranrückenden Sessels hören und er wusste, dass Lupin sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Eine schmerzhafte Leere brannte  in seinen Eingeweiden und schien es unmöglich zu machen, erneut die Augen zu öffnen.

„Warum, Remus?", sagte er nach einiger Zeit tonlos. „Warum hast du mich nicht gehen lassen?"

Es dauerte etwas, bis er eine Antwort von Remus Lupin bekam und Harry glaubte schon, dass dieser ihn nicht gehört hatte, als die leisen Worte neben ihn erklangen.

„Ich konnte nicht." 

„Du hattest kein Recht mich aufzuhalten."

„Ich weiß!", seufzte Remus einsilbig.

„Warum hast du es dann getan?"

Das sanfte Ticken einer alten Wanduhr war das einzige Geräusch, was an Harrys Ohr drang, während er in die Stille lauschte. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete er die Augen und sah Remus neben sich in einem Sessel sitzen. Die Augen starr auf das Kaminfeuer gerichtet, schien er nur körperlich Anwesend zu sein. Andrea die etwas entfernt ebenfalls in einem Sessel saß, hielt eine Teetasse in der Hand und beobachtete ihn nachdenklich, bis sie schließlich den Kopf schüttelte und tief seufzte.

„Du solltest ihm die Wahrheit sagen, Remus."

„Die Wahrheit? Was ist die Wahrheit?", seufzte dieser leise, ohne den Blick von den Flammen zu wenden.

„Das was du fühlst?", sagte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Das was du denkst."

„Das ist nicht so einfach", lächelte er gequält, ohne Andrea oder Harry anzusehen.

„Natürlich ist es das nicht", seufzte sie schwermütig und stand auf.

„Ich kann nicht." 

Für einen Moment sah sie unschlüssig von Remus zu Harry, bis sie schließlich ungeduldig den Kopf schüttelte. „Himmel noch mal, was ist so schwer daran, ihm zu sagen, dass du ihn liebst, dass du es nicht ertragen könntest ihn auch noch zu verlieren, dass du Sirius ebenfalls vermisst und nicht weißt, wie du damit umgehen sollst?"

Obwohl sie nicht übermäßig laut gesprochen hatte, zuckten Remus und Harry gleichermaßen zusammen, als hätte sie diese Worte hinaus geschrieen. Beide starrte sie an, unfähig etwas darauf zu erwidern. 

„Ich denke, ich sollte euch besser alleine lassen", sagte sie etwas leiser und hob mit einer resignierenden Geste die Hände, ehe sie den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ihre Schritte hallten noch in der Eingangshalle nach, als Remus tief seufzte und Harry mit einem unsicheren Lächeln ansah.

„Sie hat es ziemlich genau auf den Punkt gebracht", sagte er matt.

„Du solltest mich… mich… nicht…" Der Kloß, der sich in seiner Kehle bildete ließ kein weiteres Wort zu, so sehr Harry auch schluckte.

„…dich nicht lieben?", sagte Remus ernst und als Harry nickte, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das tu ich bereits seit dem Tag, da James mir dieses Bündel in den Arm legte, aus dem nur dein Kopf heraussah."

„Aber…"

„Du warst gerade mal drei Stunden alt, als James uns stolz seinen Sohn präsentierte. Ein Winzling mit rabenschwarzen Haaren, strahlend blauen Augen, einem kräftigen kleinen Stimmchen und einem völlig überdrehten Paten, der sein Glück einfach nicht fassen konnte."

„Ich hatte blaue Augen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Alle Babys haben anfänglich blaue Augen, die eigentliche Augenfarbe entwickelt sich erst später", lächelte Remus tief in dieser Erinnerung versunken. „Wir haben an diesem Abend gefeiert. Bis tief in die Nacht hinein. Als James und Sirius am nächsten Tag deine Mutter besuchten, waren sie mehr als nur ein bisschen verkatert. Doch sie waren glücklich, so glücklich wie ich sie nie zuvor erlebt habe. Wir alle waren es. 

Ich erinnere mich noch wie Sirius mit dir auf dem Arm im Garten saß und dich in den Schlaf wiegte. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis du eingeschlafen warst und als er dich vorsichtig in die Wiege zurücklegte, fragte er mich, ob ich einen besseren Grund kennen würde, um die Unbeschwertheit der Jugend aufzugeben", erzählte er und fügte mit einem sanften Lächeln hinzu: „Ich kannte keinen und kenne auch heute keinen, der es wert wäre auf dieses Glück zu verzichten."

Harry setzte sich auf, während diese Bilder vor seinen inneren Augen vorbeiliefen wie ein Film, und fühlte wie ihm die Tränen in den Augen brannten. 

„Du weißt, was weiter geschehen ist", seufzte Remus und das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht. „Deine Eltern wurden ermordet, Sirius wurde nach Askaban gebracht und du lebtest fortan bei den Dursleys. Dumbledore hatte uns allen verboten, Kontakt zu dir zu suchen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ohne dieses Verbot wirklich getan hätte. Ein Werwolf ist nicht unbedingt der angemessene Umgang für ein Kind. 

Als ich dich dann nach so langen Jahren wiedersah, kamen mir das erste Mal Zweifel, ob dies wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, was alles hätte anders sein können. Dann kam das Zusammentreffen mit Sirius und hat alles verändert. Die Vergangenheit, die zuvor so weit weg schien, verband sich plötzlich wieder mit der Zukunft und ich dachte wirklich, dass alles gut werden würde. Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass wir Sirius Unschuld beweisen könnten…"

Remus brach ab und nun konnte Harry auch die Tränen sehen, die dieser nicht mehr wegblinzeln konnte. Plötzlich lag soviel Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit in diesen Augen, dass Harry erstmals wirklich erahnen konnte, was in Remus vorging. 

„Es tut mir leid… es ist alles meine Schuld", schluchzte Harry und die vorher so eisern zurückgehaltenen Tränen brachen mit aller Macht aus ihm heraus. Ohne zu wissen, wie es geschah, fand er sich plötzlich in Remus Armen wieder, die ihn fest an sich pressten.

„Nein, das ist es nicht, Harry. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können", sagte er heiser, während er sein Gesicht in Harrys Haaren vergrub.

„Doch! Ich hätte klarer denken sollen. Ich hätte den Zweiwegespiegel benutzen können, wenn ich Sirius Geschenk eher aufgemacht hätte. Ich hätte mich auf die Occlumencystunden besser vorbereiten sollen." Harry schluckte heftig. „Hermine hat Recht wenn sie sagt, dass ich dazu neige immer den Helden zu spielen und Snape hat ebenfalls Recht. Nichts von dem, was in jener Nacht geschehen ist, hätte sein müssen, wenn ich nicht den glorreichen Helden gespielt hätte. In meiner Überheblichkeit, habe ich nicht gesehen, dass die Welt manchmal ohne mein Heldentum besser dran wäre."

„Snape ist ein Idiot!", entfuhr es Remus, während er Harry festhielt.

„Was aber nichts daran ändert, dass er Recht hat!", beharrte Harry. „Es sind so viele Menschen wegen mir gestorben, die alle noch leben könnten, wenn…"

„Und wesentlich mehr würden heute nicht mehr leben, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst", unterbrach Remus ihn hart und hob sein Gesicht an um ihn anzusehen. „Du warst es, der ihn zu Fall brachte! Ohne dich hätten damals noch weit mehr Menschen ihr Leben verloren."

„Aber ohne mich hätte Voldemort nie seinen Körper zurückbekommen!" 

„Oh doch, früher oder später hätte er das. Wir hätten es nicht verhindern können", sagte Remus mit bebender Stimme. „Harry begreif doch, das war einfach dein Schicksal. Du konntest nichts dagegen tun!"

„Genau wie diese Prophezeiung mein Schicksal ist!", entgegnete Harry heftig und wollte sich von ihm losreißen, doch Remus hielt ihn unnachgiebig fest.

„Ja, genau wie dieses Prophezeiung! Keiner von uns kann seinem Schicksal entfliehen, Harry. Ich kann dem nicht entfliehen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin und du kannst diese Prophezeiung nicht ungeschehen machen. Aber ausschlaggebend ist doch, wie wir mit diesen Gegebenheiten umgehen! Was wir trotz aller Widrigkeiten aus unserem Leben machen."

„Aber ich kann das nicht! Jeder sieht in mir den Retter dieser Welt, doch ich habe doch gar keine Chance! Es war doch nur Zufall, dass ich Voldemort immer wieder entkommen bin. Ihr seht in mir etwas, was ich nicht bin und auch nicht sein möchte."

„Du bist Voldemorts Schicksal, genau wie er Deins. Niemand wird dies ändern können."

„Aber ich habe Angst, Remus! Ich kann das nicht! Und ich ertrage diesen Schmerz nicht, den ich jedes Mal fühle, wenn jemand wegen mir stirbt. Meine besten Freunde leben in ständiger Gefahr, nur weil sie mir wichtig sind. Ich will das alles nicht!"

„Ich weiß, Harry, doch du bist nicht allein."

„Ich fühle mich aber verflucht allein! Ich vermisse Sirius! Jedes Mal wenn irgendwo ein Hund bellt, zerreißt es mir das Herz. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich durch den Grimmauld Place gehe, sehe ich ihn vor mir. In manchen Nächten wache ich auf und habe Angst davor wieder einzuschlafen, weil ich weiß, dass es immer wieder dieselben Bilder sind, die ich sehe. Bellatrix Lachen verfolgt mich in meinen Träumen und ich sehe ihn immer wieder durch diesen Schleier fallen. Jeder Cruciatus-Fluch mit dem Voldemort mich belegt hat, war leichter zu ertragen als diese Qual. Ich möchte bei ihm sein, Remus!" 

Erneut rannen Tränen aus seinen Augen, doch diesmal war es ihm egal. Plötzlich war es unbedeutend, dass er fast 16 Jahre alt war und wie ein Kind weinte. In diesem Augenblick wollte er nur noch in Remus Armen liegen, den Schutz und die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausging und diesem Schmerz nachgeben, der ihn seit Wochen zu zerfetzen drohte.

„Ich vermisse ihn auch, Harry. Mehr als ich dir sagen kann." 

Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und antwortete ihm nicht darauf. Was hätte er auch sagen können? Einige Minuten schwiegen sie und hielten sich nur aneinander fest, bis Harry schließlich verlegen diese Umarmung löste.

„Danke!", sagte er leise und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Ich kann dir Sirius nicht ersetzen, Harry und ich wollte es auch nicht, doch wenn du es möchtest, würde ich dir gern ein Freund sein."

Dieses Bekenntnis ließ Harry heftig schlucken und er musste sehr gegen die erneuten Tränen ankämpfen, doch diesmal hatte er Erfolg. Mit einem zaghaften Lächeln nickte er dankbar und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich unendlich erleichtert, diese Gefühle mit Remus geteilt zu haben. 

„Andrea hat Tee gekocht. Wir sollten ihn trinken, bevor er kalt wird", sagte Remus heiser.

Das Flackern des Kaminfeuers warf bizarre Schatten, die genauso seltsam waren, wie Harry sich plötzlich fühlte. Der Schmerz und die Trauer, die ihn zuvor so gelähmt hatten verschwanden langsam und machten dem Gefühl von Verbundenheit Platz. Nachdenklich beobachtete er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer, den letzten, noch verbliebenen  Freund seiner Eltern, während dieser Tee in die bereitgestellten Tassen füllte. 

„Remus, erzähl mir was von früher!", sagte Harry plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

„Sicher", nickte er, stand jedoch auf und ging zur Tür. „Aber wir sollten Andrea nicht noch länger in der Küche sitzen lassen."

Eine Minute später war er mit Andrea zurück und begann zu erzählen. Angefangen mit der Zeit, in der er Sirius und James kennen gelernt hatte, bis hin zu den vielen Streichen, welche sie in den ersten Jahren den Slytherins spielten. Je länger er erzählte, umso gelöster wurde er und es war fast so, als würden diese alten Geschichten den Druck der letzten Wochen auflösen. Harry hätte ihm noch stundenlang zuhören können, als Remus auf die Uhr sah.

„Ich denke, wir sollten zurückkehren, sonst weiß morgen jeder im Grimmauld Place, dass du die Nacht nicht in deinem Bett verbracht hast", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und stand auf.

„Soll das heißen, dass…"

„Ron und Hermine wissen von deinem nächtlichen Ausflug und als wir hier ankamen, informierten wir sie, dass du hier bist. Alle anderen liegen hoffentlich noch ahnungslos in ihrem Bett. Sie haben keine Ahnung was heute Nacht los war und wenn du es ihnen nicht erzählen willst, wird es niemand erfahren."

Eine Welle unendlicher Erleichterung durchflutete Harry und er stieß hörbar die Luft aus. Insgeheim hatte er befürchtet bei seiner Ankunft einer völlig aufgelösten Mrs. Weasley, einer ärgerlichen Tonks oder noch schlimmer, einem zynischen Snape gegenüberzustehen, von denen jeder auf seine Art, ihm sein unüberlegtes Verhalten vorwarf. 

„Danke", sagte er deshalb erleichtert und blickte verlegen auf seine Fußspitzen. „Auch dafür, dass du mir keine Vorwürfe machst."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir vorwerfen sollte, Harry", sagte Remus sanft und drückte kurz seine Schulter, ehe er sich zu Andrea umdrehte. „Du wirst mit uns über das Flohnetzwerk zurück müssen."

„Ich weiß!", stöhnte Andrea und fügte, als sie Harrys verständnislosen Blick bemerkte, erklärend hinzu: „Der Portschlüssel funktioniert nur nach dem Hin- und Zurückprinzip. Das heißt, er befördert mich von jedem Ort aus, genau in dieses Haus zurück, doch wenn ich ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung benutze, bringt er mich genau zu der Stelle, von der aus ich gestartet bin. Im jetzigen Fall würde er mich direkt ins Zauberministerium bringen."

„Seit Andrea den Grimmauld Place verlassen hat, besuche ich sie regelmäßig, um ihr hier etwas magisch zur Hand zu gehen. Ich kann dieses Haus aber auf normalem Weg nicht so einfach erreichen, deshalb benutzen wir den Portschlüssel, mit dem Andrea mich abholt", sagte Remus ergänzend und plötzlich huschte ein Ausdruck von Schalk über sein Gesicht, den Harry an ihm bisher noch nicht kannte.

„Du machst das, ohne dass die Anderen etwas davon wissen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Bisher hat mich niemand gefragt, was ich über Andreas Abreise wüsste oder ob ich Kontakt zu ihr hätte", sagte er in einem unschuldigen Ton, der Harry unwillkürlich grinsen ließ. 

Einige Minuten später standen sie in der Küche des Grimmauld Place und sahen in die erleichterten Gesichter von Ron und Hermine. Während Ron sich damit begnügte, ihn einfach nur freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen, stürze Hermine auf Harry zu und fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals. Das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden fand er sich plötzlich in den Armen eines anderen Menschen wieder und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihr sacht auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Auch wenn ihn diese unerwartete Nähe verlegen machte, so konnte er doch nicht leugnen, dass sie ihm seltsamerweise gut tat.

„Ist schon gut, Hermine. Mir geht es gut", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Es ist alles OK!"

Doch noch ehe Harry recht wusste was geschah, stieß sie ihn plötzlich von sich und fuhr ihn zornig an. „Nichts ist OK, du Idiot! Weißt du was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben? Mach das nie wieder, hörst du? Nie wieder!"

Damit rauschte sie schluchzend aus der Küche und ließ einen völlig fassungslosen Harry zurück. 

„Sind nur die Nerven, Kumpel", seufzte Ron mit einem schiefen Grinsen und schob ihn kurzerhand aus der Küche. „Nun solltest du aber schauen, dass du noch ins Bett kommst. Keine Ahnung wann Mum morgens aufsteht."

Harry nickte benommen und folgte Ron nach oben, während Andrea leise Remus in dessen Zimmer folgte. Dankbar darüber, dass Ron ihm keine weiteren Fragen stellte, fiel Harry todmüde ins Bett und war binnen weniger Sekunden eingeschlafen.

* * * *

Ron und Harry erwachten, als Ginny energisch gegen die Tür ihres Zimmers klopfte und kurz darauf ihr besorgtes Gesicht erschien.

„Mum schickt mich, ich soll euch bescheid sagen, dass es in einer halben Stunde Mittagessen gibt", sagte sie und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Kommen gleich", nuschelte Ron in sein Kissen und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er sofort wieder einschlief.

„Was zum Teufel habt ihr drei heute Nacht getrieben?" Ginny hatte die Hände in die Taille gestemmt und sah misstrauisch zwischen beiden hin und her. „Hermine musste ich auch wecken und ich kann euch sagen, das war ein hartes Stück Arbeit."

„Geredet", seufzte Harry und tastete nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch. „Ist ziemlich spät geworden."

Dies entsprach von einem bestimmten Blickwinkel aus der Wahrheit und als Harry sich aufsetzte, konnte er sehen, dass Ginny diese Aussage anscheinend beruhigt hatte. Sie nickte versöhnlich und während sie nochmals Rons Schulter rüttelte erzählte sie Harry: „Heut Morgen war hier schon eine Menge los. Irgendetwas muss heute Nacht im Zauberministerium losgewesen sein. Mum erzählte, dass jemand eingebrochen ist, aber niemand weiß, was derjenige dort wollte. Tonks tippt auf einen Todesser, aber genaues weiß anscheinend keiner, da derjenige irgendwie entkommen ist."

„Deine Mutter hat dir das erzählt?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja", grinste sie breit. „Rons Ausbruch scheint Früchte getragen zu haben. Offensichtlich ist sie nun nicht mehr der Überzeugung, dass sie uns alles vorenthalten muss."

„Ahh!" Mehr wusste Harry darauf nicht zu sagen und Ginny schien auch keinen weiteren Kommentar zu erwarten. Während er Ginny beobachtete, wie sie ihren Bruder kurzerhand die Bettdecke wegzog, wirbelten seine Gedanken unablässig um die Frage, warum Fudge ihn offensichtlich nicht erkannt hatte. 

„Los steh auf!", maulte Ginny ungeduldig und verdrehte ein letztes Mal die Augen, ehe sie mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben das Zimmer der Jungs verließ. 

Ron neben ihm streckte sich und blinzelte verschlafen, bevor er mit einem tiefen Seufzer die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und ins Bad ging. Wenige Minuten später waren sie beide angezogen und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. 

Das Mittagessen war noch nicht beendet, als Dumbledore in Begleitung von Moody im Grimmauld Place ankam. 

„Guten Appetit, zusammen!", grüßte er freundlich.  

„Habt ihr schon gegessen?", fragte Molly Weasley und wollte sich erheben, als Moody sie auf den Stuhl zurückdrückte.

„Das haben wir schon hinter uns, doch gegen eine Tasse Tee haben wir später nichts einzuwenden."

Moody und Dumbledore setzte sich etwas abseits an den Tisch und Molly nahm wieder ihre Gabel zur Hand. Die normale Unterhaltung setzte wieder ein, bis Moody plötzlich aufstand und mit raschen Schritten auf Harry zuging, sein magisches Auge starr auf Harrys Brust gerichtet.

„Darf ich das mal sehen, Potter!", knurrte er und Harry wusste, dass er das Andreas Amulett meinte, das er unter seinem Sweatshirt trug.

Für einen Moment war er nahe dran, einfach _nein_ zu sagen, doch Remus, der ihm gegenüber saß, nickte leicht und Harry vermutete, dass Andrea ihm von dem Amulett erzählt hatte. Plötzlich wurde es still in der Küche und die Augen aller richteten sich  auf Harry. Widerstrebend legte dieser das Besteck zur Seite und zog die Kette unter seiner Kleidung hervor. Unwillkürlich hielt Harry die Luft an, als Moody nach dem Amulett griff, doch er nahm die Kette nicht ab, um Moody die Begutachtung zu erleichtern. 

„Was ist das?", fragte Tonks und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn, um das Amulett in Moodys Hand besser sehen zu können.

Niemand beantwortete ihre Frage. Inzwischen waren auch Dumbledore und Silver herangekommen, um ebenfalls den Anhänger zu betrachten, was Harrys Unwohlsein nur noch steigerte. Silver stieß scharf die Luft aus, während Moodys magisches Auge wie verrückt kullerte.

„Woher hast du das, Harry?", durchbrach Dumbledore ruhige Frage die Stille.

„Das möchte ich nicht sagen", antwortete Harry und wusste, dass seine Worte unhöflich und schroff klangen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er sehen, wie Remus vom Tisch aufstand und heimlich die Küche verließ, doch offensichtlich schien dies außer ihm niemand zu bemerken. Tief in seinen Inneren wusste Harry, dass Remus versuchte mit Andrea in Kontakt zu treten, auch wenn er keine Vorstellung davon hatte, wie dieser das auf die Schnelle bewerkstelligen konnte.

„Ich denke, da bleibt dir keine andere Wahl, Potter", knurrte Moody und warf Dumbledore einen bezeichnenden Blick zu. „Dies ist ein sehr starker magischer Gegenstand und kein harmloses Schmuckstück."

„Und was ist das nun genau?", fragte Tonks ungeduldig.

„Da wüsste ich auch gern", brummte Moody und drehte den Anhänger nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern.

„Es ist nur ein Schutzamulett!", entgegnete Harry ungehalten, auch wenn er sich im Stillen die Frage stellte, was Andrea ihm da eigentlich gegeben hatte. 

„Das bezweifle ich", sagte Silver stirnrunzelnd, während sein Blick Harry fixierte, als wollte er ihm bis in die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Seele schauen. 

„Es sieht aus, als ob es ein Teilstück von etwas Größerem ist", grübelte Moody.

Dumbledore streckte die Hand aus und ohne dass er den Zauberstab gezogen oder irgendein Wort gesagt hätte, löste sich die Kette von Harrys Hals. Instinktiv versuchte er die Kette festzuhalten, doch ehe Harry danach fassen konnte, entglitt sie seinen Fingern und flog in Dumbledores Hand. Für einen Augenblick wollte Harry zornig auffahren, als er Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm spürte und ihren warnenden Blick auffing.

„Höchst interessant!", murmelte Dumbledore, während er das Amulett eingehend untersuchte, bis sein Blick zu Harry zurückkehrte. „Weißt du wo sich das Gegenstück dazu befindet?"

_„Vermutlich bei Andrea", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, doch er schwieg beharrlich. _„Warum zum Teufel hatte sie mir nicht erklärt, was es mit diesem Ding auf sich hat"_, dachte er ärgerlich, während er unbehaglich Dumbledores Blick auswich._

„Ich denke, da kommt jemand, der uns die Frage beantworten wird", sagte plötzlich Moody und als Harry aufblickte, konnte er sehen, dass sein magisches Auge starr auf die Tür gerichtet war. Sekunden später öffnete sich diese und Remus betrat, gefolgt von Andrea die Küche. 

„Andrea?", stieß Tonks ungläubig aus, als traue sie ihren eigenen Augen nicht. 

„Guten Tag!", grüßte Andrea lächelnd, geflissentlich die allgemeine Überraschung ignorierend. „Remus sagte mir, dass Sie Fragen hätten, bei denen ich Ihnen eventuell behilflich sein könnte."

Die Gelassenheit, mit der sie hier so einfach in die Küche spazierte, als sei dies ein ganz gewöhnlicher Besuch, hatte für Harry schon etwas von Dreistigkeit, dennoch konnte er nicht umhin, sie für diese Unverfrorenheit zu bewundern. Während Molly Weasley überrascht nach Luft schnappte, schüttelte Silver mit einem verstohlenen Grinsen den Kopf. 

„Werden wohl ein paar Fragen mehr sein, die ihr Beiden hier zu erklären habt", brummte Moody ärgerlich, während sein Blick zwischen Remus und Andrea hin und her hüpfte.

Einzig Dumbledore schien durch Andreas unerwartetes Erscheinen nicht allzu sehr beeindruckt zu sein. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln streckte er ihr die freie Hand entgegen.

„Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Andrea!", sagte er. „Ich denke wir sollten, wenn alle ihr Essen beendet haben, nach nebenan ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Es gibt tatsächlich ein paar Fragen."

Harry war der Appetit vergangen und ein Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, dass es den anderen wohl ähnlich erging. Ohne zu zögern erhob sich die Essensgesellschaft und folgte Dumbledore, Moody und Andrea in das nahegelegene Wohnzimmer. 

Als auch der letzte einen Platz gefunden hatte, räusperte sich Dumbledore. „So, nachdem ich annehme, dass Harry den Anhänger von Ihnen erhalten hat, bitte ich Sie uns zu erzählen, was sie darüber wissen", begann Dumbledore an Andrea gewandt.

„Es ist ein Familienerbstück und ich habe Harry gebeten, es für mich zu verwahren. Von seiner Anwendung her ist es in erster Linie als Schutzamulett gedacht", erklärte sie sachlich und Harry war sich sicher, dass Andrea ihre Worte sehr sorgsam wählte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ging ihm plötzlich ein Licht auf und er verstand nun den Sinn ihrer Worte, „_weil man Kostbarkeiten manchmal auf ungewöhnlich Weise schützen muss"_. Mit Kostbarkeit hatte sie nicht das Amulett gemeint, sondern sein Leben und deshalb… Harry konnte den Gedanken nicht vollenden, da Moody nun ziemlich ungehalten dazwischen fuhr.

„Ist Ihnen klar, dass dies kein gewöhnliches Schutzamulett ist?"

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es ein gewöhnliches Schutzamulett ist", entgegnete sie ruhig. „Mir ist seine Außergewöhnlichkeit durchaus bewusst."

„Und haben es ihm dennoch gegeben?"

„Wie Sie sehen", lächelte Andrea charmant. 

„Ich bezweifle, dass Sie auch nur im Entferntesten ahnen, welche Macht dieses Amulett besitzen kann", knurrte Moody und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Kann mir jetzt endlich mal jemand sagen, um was es sich bei diesem Teil überhaupt handelt", platzte es ungeduldig aus Tonks heraus und Harry konnte ihr diesen Ärger nicht verdenken. Dumbledore, Moody und auch Silver machten jede Menge Aufhebens um diesen Anhänger, doch keiner schien bereit zu sein, Näheres darüber zu sagen.

„Vermutlich eines Salomonschild", erklärte Silver. „Wobei die Inschrift und Symbolik vermuten lassen, dass es sich dabei noch um etwas weitaus Machtvolleres handelt."

„Machtvoller als ein Salomonschild?", fragte Mrs. Weasley verblüfft.

Ein Blick in Rons Gesicht zeigte Harry, dass dieser genauso wenig Ahnung von einem Salomonschild hatte, wie er selbst. 

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Andrea ungerührt. „Um es genau auszudrücken, es ist das Herzstück eines Salomonschilds."

„Was?", entfuhr es Silver und  auch Moody schien es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

„Ich dachte immer, das sei nur eine Legende", sagte Tonks und starrte ratlos auf das Amulett in Dumbledores Hand.

„Ich habe so etwas vermutet", nickte Dumbledore, während er Andrea mit einer Mischung aus Ärger, Besorgnis und etwas Anderem, das Harry nicht definieren konnte, betrachtete. „Könnten Sie unseren jungen Freunden die genauere Bedeutung erklären?"

Harry war klar, dass dies nur ein Test sein sollte, mit dem der alte Zauberer erfahren wollte, wie viel Andrea wirklich über das Salomonschild wusste, dennoch war er dankbar, wenigstens ein bisschen Aufklärung darüber zu erhalten, was sie ihm da untergejubelt hatte. Andrea schien sich dessen ebenso  bewusst zu sein, denn sie atmete tief ein, ehe sie zögernd nickte.

„Sicher. Würden Sie es mir bitte geben", sagte sie und als Dumbledore es in ihre Hand legte, begann sie zu erklären. „Das Zentrum dieses Amuletts bildet ein Hexagramm, in dessen Mitte wiederum 14 Gruppen mit jeweils drei Buchstaben stehen und den Worten, - _weiche von mir, du und alle die in deinem Gefolge sind, -   Außen wird das Hexagramm von zwei Kreisen umschlossen, in deren Zwischenraum Wörter in einer sehr alten Sprach stehen. Übersetzt bedeute es ungefähr soviel wie – _Der Herr hat seinen Engeln Anweisungen betreffend deiner gegeben, dass sie dir beistehen auf allen Wegen und dich vor den Mächten der Finsternis schützen. -  _Hier Außen sind die vier Flüsse des Paradies zu sehen, Pishon, Gihon, Prath und Hiddekel, zusammen mit den kleinen Steinsplittern, sollen sie den Frieden und Schutz einer größeren Macht symbolisieren. Von den Steinen abgesehen, gleicht es einem normalen Salomonschild, das seinen Träger vor schwarzer Magie abschirmt."_

Andrea machte eine kleine Pause, um Harry Ron und Hermine die Möglichkeit zugeben, die feinen Linien zu betrachten, an deren Enden sich die kleinen Steine befanden. 

„Und was ist jetzt das besondere an einem Herzstück?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd, ohne die Augen von dem skurrilen Anhänger zu nehmen.

„Tja, das ist der schwierigere Teil", seufzte Andrea mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Wenn du dieses Amulett umdrehst, siehst du auf der Rückseite das Wappen meiner Familie. Es symbolisiert die Verbindung zu jeder einzelner Person, die dieses Amulett jemals getragen hat. Das heißt, durch den Hautkontakt zu seinem Träger potenziert es dessen Kräfte mit denen des Amuletts und seiner früheren Besitzer."

„Es verstärkt seinen Schutz", schlussfolgerte Ron, ehe er mit einen Achselzucken in die Runde sah. „Und wo ist dabei das Problem?"

„Andrea hat Harry mit diesem Amulett unter den Blutschutz ihrer Familie gestellt", erklärte Silver. „Das heißt, dieses Herzstück wird für Harry auch so was wie ein Schlüssel."

„Und er kann dadurch jederzeit das alte Haus von Andreas Familie sehen und betreten", fügte Moody hinzu, während sein magisches Auge so schnell rotierte, dass es Ron beim Zusehen fast schwindlig wurde.

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst", sagte Andrea gelassen. „Oder glauben Sie, ich hätte Harry ein derart magisches Amulett in die Hände gegeben, wenn mir seine genauere Bewandtnis nicht bekannt wäre." 

Es dauerte etwas bis Harry diese Information verdaut hatte. Dumbledore hatte den Ausführungen bisher schweigend zugehört, nun strich er sich langsam durch den langen Bart und sah Andrea über die Gläser seiner halbmondförmigen Brille an. 

Fortsetzung folgt……..

AN: So diesmal ohne gemeinen Cliffhanger!!!! Hab mir extra Mühe gegeben! *ggg*

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!!!! Kann nicht genug davon kriegen! (wundert das jemand?)

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Euer Sternchen


	19. Unerwarteter Gast

AN:

@rapunselou – ja so ein Salomonschild gibt es wirklich, hab´s mal auf einer Internetseite über magische Amulette gefunden und mir kurzerhand ausgeborgt *sfg*

@ Miss Shirley Blythe – freu mich immer wenn ich ein Neues dazu bekomm. (und auch wenn ich wieder eine neue Songfic von dir lesen kann) *zwinker*

@ zissy – Danke für das Kompliment! Werde mich auch nach Kräften bemühen alle Fragen zu beantworten. Versprochen! *ggg*

@ lea – Vielen Dank! 

@ Fluffy Bond – Wie Harry mit dem Salomonschild Andreas Haus betreten kann, kommt in einem der folgenden Kapitel. Möchte noch nicht zuviel vorweg nehmen. 

@ kirilein – wirklich nicht mehr schön? *traurigguck*

@ Kaori – Ja so heißen wirklich die Flüsse im Paradies. Zu deiner Frage mit dem erotischen Teil *grübel* denke mal ehe nicht und wenn dann höchstens angedeutet, – schließlich ist das hier ja PG 13 *ssffgg* 

……………so und nun viel Spaß!

19. Unerwarteter Gast

„Ihnen ist hoffentlich bewusst, Andrea, dass ich Ihr Verhalten in dieser Angelegenheit nicht für gut heißen kann. Ein Amulett an Harry weiterzugeben, entspricht nicht dem, was wir Ihnen nahe gelegt haben." 

„Sie haben den Wunsch geäußert, dass ich mich von allem Magischen fern halten soll, und ich habe Ihnen bei unserer letzten Aussprache bereits gesagt, dass ich diesem Wunsch nicht entsprechen werde", antwortete Andrea gleichmütig. 

Moody zog scharf die Luft ein, doch Dumbledore schien sich über Andreas Worte nicht zu ärgern und Harry war sich für einen Moment sogar sicher, ein amüsiertes Glitzern in dessen Augen zu sehen.

„Sind Sie übergeschnappt?", ereiferte sich nun Molly Weasley. „Sie können doch nicht…"

„Langsam Molly", unterbrach Remus die aufgebrachte Frau. „Andrea hatte nicht vor, sich in die inneren Angelegenheiten des Ordens einzumischen, das Einzige was sie wollte, war, Harry einen zusätzlichen Schutz zu geben."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht", brummte Moody und nahm Remus scharf ins Visier. „Sie hantiert hier mit äußert machtvoller Magie, deren Missbrauch fatale Folgen haben kann. Es ist mir unerklärlich, weshalb du dies unterstützt. Gerade dir brauche ich wohl nicht zu erzählen was magische Gegenstände für Schaden anrichten können."

„Eine ähnliche Diskussion hatten wir erst vor kurzem, ich denke wir müssen sie nicht noch einmal wiederholen", meinte Silver entschieden, warf Moody, Remus und Molly einen warnenden Blick zu und wandte sich im Anschluss Andrea zu. „Was mich interessiert, ist das Gegenstück zu diesem Amulett. Wissen Sie worum es sich dabei handelt?"

Kurz sah es aus, als wollte Molly Weasley ihm wiedersprechen, doch nachdem auch Dumbledore nickte, schwieg sie. Andrea tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Remus ehe sie zögernd antwortete.

„Es ist im Prinzip ein Salomonschild, nur dass es sich hierbei um ein größeres und  diffizileres Artfakt handelt." 

„Würde Sie das bitte genauer erklären?"

„Dafür sehe ich im Moment keine Veranlassung. Dieses Amulett ist von seiner Anwendung her wesentlich komplexer und ich habe nicht vor es aus der Hand zu geben", antworte Andrea fest und ihre Haltung zeigte deutlich, dass sie über diesen Punkt keine weiteren Diskussionen führen würde. 

„Davon bin ich auch nicht ausgegangen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. „Ich halte Sie nicht für verantwortungslos, dennoch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob Sie wirklich wissen, was Sie da in Händen halten. Artefakte dieser Art sind für gewöhnlich sehr alt und werden von einer Generation an die Nächste weitergegeben. Schon vor vielen Jahrhunderten versuchte man so Familiengeheimnisse zu wahren und zu schützen. Sehr vereinzelt wurde zu so einem Amulett ein Herzstück erschaffen, um die Kräfte der Magie zu bündeln, oder auch, um das eigentlich Hauptteil vor Missbrauch zu schützen. Was auch immer in ihrem Artefakt verborgen sein mag, es besitzt große Macht, sonst wäre es nicht durch ein Herzstück geschützt."

„Ich weiß!", sagte Andrea und mit einem Mal verlor sich die Gelassenheit ihres Auftretens und sie wirkte wesentlich angespannter. 

„Ihr Ururgroßvater hat mit diesem Artefakt experimentiert, nicht wahr?", meldete sich nun Hermine zaghaft zu Wort.

„Ja, das hat er", seufzte Andrea und plötzlich sah sie sehr müde aus.

„Ich habe in einem Buch darüber gelesen", sagte Hermine nachdenklich und rieb sich über die Schläfen. „Es ist ein Pentagramm, das mit verschienenen kleineren Artefakten kombinierbar ist. Er versuchte die Magie dieses Hauptstück so zu modifizieren, dass er es für ganz unterschiedliche Zauber nutzen konnte und gleichzeitig die Schutzfunktion aufrechterhalten blieb. Ist ihm das gelungen?"

„Teilweise", nickte Andrea zögernd.

„In welchem Buch wurde das beschrieben?", fragte Silver interessiert, ohne Andrea aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Traumreisen. Allerdings waren seine Experimente noch nicht abgeschlossen, als Hussel dieses Buch schrieb", sagte Hermine und warf Andrea einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als sie bemerkte, dass Andrea diese Informationen anscheinend nicht unbedingt preisgeben wollte.

„Hussels Person war seinerzeit sehr umstritten. Während ihn die einen für genial hielten, sprachen ihm Andere seine klare Urteilsfähigkeit ab und erklärten ihn für einen verrückten, aber auch gefährlichen Irren", grollte Moody. „Soweit ich weiß, ist sein Tod bis heute noch ungeklärt und es wurde spekuliert, dass er bei seinen eigenen Experimenten umkam."

„Wahnsinn und Genie gehen sehr oft Hand in Hand", seufzte Silver mit einem zustimmenden Nicken.

„Ich weiß", sagte Andrea matt und starrte einen Moment ins Leere. „Ich habe gelesen, dass er eines Tages auf mysteriöse Weise verschwand und niemand konnte herausfinden, was wirklich geschah."

„Und sie benutzen dieses Artfakt?", fragte nun Dumbledore, während sein Blick unschlüssig zwischen Andrea und dem Amulett hin und her wanderte. 

„Ja, es ist so ausgelegt, dass es mich vor magischen Fallen im Haus schützt", bestätigte Andrea, während sie Dumbledores Blick mit einem leichten Lächeln erwiderte. „Ich habe mich vorher sehr lange und sehr eingehend mit diesem Teil befasst und mir ist durchaus bewusst, wie gefährlich es in den falschen Händen sein kann. Mir persönlich dient es allerdings nur als Schutz."

„Ah, ich verstehe", nickte Dumbledore und plötzlich blitzte so etwas wie Erkenntnis in seinen Augen auf. Mit einem freundlichen Nicken griff er nach dem Herzstück in Andreas Hand und reichte es wortlos zurück an Harry. 

Überrascht nahm Harry es entgegen, während Moody ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich gab, doch offensichtlich wagte niemand, Dumbledores Entscheidung zu widersprechen. Während Silver lediglich überrascht schien, zeigten die Gesichter von Moody, Tonks und Mrs. Weasley deutlich, dass sie nicht damit einverstanden waren.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, dann würde ich mich jetzt gerne verabschieden", sagte Andrea sichtbar erleichtert und stand auf.

Harry wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um sich zu bedanken, als es zaghaft an die Tür klopfte und kurz darauf Kingsley den Kopf herein streckte.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur bescheid sagen, dass Rasul, Fletcher und ich angekommen sind", sagte er an Dumbledore gewandt, bevor sein Blick auf Andrea fiel. „Oh, hallo Andrea, welch eine Überraschung", lächelte er. 

Eine Sekunde später wurde er von Rasul zur Seite geschoben, als dieser an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer stürmte.

„Hallo Francesco!", sagte Andrea mit einem unsicheren Lächeln, doch Rasul erwiderte dieses Lächeln nicht.

Einige Momente sah er sie nur stumm an, ehe er einen Schritt auf sie zuging. „Schön dich gesund und munter zu sehen, Andrea."

Sie nickte leicht und blieb scheinbar gelassen stehen, dennoch bemerkte Harry die Beunruhigung, die Rasuls plötzliches Auftauchen in Andrea auslöste. Für einen Moment breitete sich Stille aus und die Augen aller Anwesenden waren auf Andrea und Rasul gerichtet. 

„Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast?", durchbrach Rasul schließlich das Schweigen und sah Andrea herausfordernd an.

„Nein", seufzte sie und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Mein Besuch hier hat einen anderen Grund."

„Darf ich fragen welchen?", fragte er schneidend, ohne sie eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Andrea hat Harry ein Amulett überlassen, dessen magische Bewandtnis es zu erläutern gab", antwortete Dumbledore an Andreas Stelle und Harry war sich sicher, dass auch Dumbledore die unvermeidliche Auseinandersetzung zwischen Andrea und Rasul vorhersah. „Doch inzwischen ist auch dies geklärt."

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt…..", sagte Andrea, doch noch ehe sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, stand Rasul neben ihr und packte sie grob am Arm.

„Oh, nein! Du wirst ganz bestimmt nicht gehen! Wir haben zu reden!"

„Lass mich los, Francesco!", sagte sie zornig, während sie sich gleichzeitig bemühte ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er hielt sie eisern fest.

„Nicht wenn du in dieses Haus zurück willst!"

„Rasul! Lassen Sie Andrea los!", erklang Lupins warnende Stimme, doch Rasul schien ihn nicht zu hören, da Andrea ihn in diesem Augenblick heftig anfuhr.

„Das geht dich nichts an. Es ist meine Entscheidung und du wirst sie nicht ändern können!"

„Ich kann dich dazu zwingen, das weißt du!", entgegnete er hitzig, doch noch ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte er plötzlich Lupins Zauberstab vor der Nase.

„Sie werden sie augenblicklich loslassen!", sagte Remus scharf und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so bedrohlich erlebt zu haben. Nichts von dessen freundlicher und ruhiger Art war zu erkennen, als seine Augen Rasul zornig entgegen blickten. Aber Lupin war nicht der einzige, der beschlossen hatte, Andrea beizustehen; auch Silver war auf den Beinen, wenngleich dieser seinen Zauberstab noch immer in der Tasche hatte. 

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden?", brauste Rasul auf und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, ließ jedoch gleichzeitig Andreas Arm los, woraufhin sie einen Satz zurück machte.

„Sie haben nicht das Recht Andrea zu irgendetwas zu zwingen", entgegnete nun Silver ruhig, während er sich zwischen die beiden drohend erhobenen Zauberstäbe stellte.

„Ach nein? Das sehe ich ein bisschen anders. Ich bin für Andreas Sicherheit verantwortlich und ich werde diese Verrücktheiten ein für alle mal beenden", schrie Rasul auf und binnen einer Sekunde hatte er seinen Zauberstab gegen Andrea gerichtet.

„Accio Portsch..."

„Stupor!" Ein gleißend roter Blitz schoss aus Lupins Zauberstab und schleuderte Rasul hart gegen die Wand, wo er besinnungslos liegen blieb.

Andrea wich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an die Tür zurück, während alle anderen im Raum aufsprangen. Dumbledores Augen funkelten Remus ärgerlich entgegen, doch dieser achtete nicht darauf, sondern ging mit raschen Schritten auf Andrea zu. 

„Er ist nur bewusstlos", sagte er, mit seiner Stimme gegen den entstandenen Tumult ankämpfend.

Harry verstand nicht, was sie darauf antwortete, da Mrs. Weasley neben ihm etwas von durchgedreht und verrückt schrie, doch er konnte sehen, dass Remus seine Hand beruhigend auf Andreas Schulter legte. Sie nickte kurz, benutzte den Portschlüssel und einen Moment später war sie verschwunden.

„RUHE bitte!", erklang Dumbledores Stimme durch den Raum und ließ die aufgeregten Stimmen verstummen. Rasul hatte inzwischen sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und während ihm Silver auf die Beine half, sah er sich nun verwirrt um.

„Wo ist Andrea?", fragte er mit bebender Stimme, doch er schien die Antwort bereits selbst zu kennen.

„Fort!", seufzte Silver und drückte ihn auf einen Sessel nieder. 

Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Rasul sofort wieder aufspringen, doch Moodys Hand legte sich schwer auf seine Schulter.

„Immer mit der Ruhe!", knurrte er. „Hitzköpfigkeit hatten wir schon zur Genüge."

Dumbledore atmete tief durch, ehe er Lupin und Rasul mit einem strengen Blick bedachte.

„Nur um es gleich vorweg zu nehmen, ich werde es nicht dulden, dass Mitglieder des Ordens sich gegenseitig mit dem Zauberstab bedrohen." Rasul setzte zu einer Entgegnung an, doch Dumbledore brachte ihn mit einer entschiedenen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Das schließt auch jeden mit ein, der sich hier in diesem Haus als Gast befindet. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Natürlich", sagte Lupin mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht, während Rasul ihm wütende Blicke zuwarf. Als Dumbledore ihn jedoch direkt ansah, nickte Rasul ebenfalls, wenn auch nur zögernd.

„Na gut!", seufzte Dumbledore schwer und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. „Ihr habt beide weit über das Ziel hinausgeschossen, doch das lässt sich nun leider nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Bedauerlicherweise ist Andrea zurück, ohne dass…."

„Genau das wollte ich ja verhindern!", fiel Rasul ihm ungehalten ins Wort. 

„Aber sicherlich nicht mit Gewalt!", entgegnete Remus scharf, noch ehe ihm Silver besänftigend die Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Beruhig dich, Remus!", befahl nun auch Dumbledore und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, ehe er sich Rasul zuwandte. „Ich verstehe Ihre Sorge um Andrea, doch was hofften Sie damit zu erreichen, wenn Sie ihr den Portschlüssel wegnehmen? Glauben Sie nicht, dass Andrea andere Möglichkeiten gefunden hätte, dorthin zurückzukehren?"

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte er Dumbledore zornig anfahren, doch dann besann er sich und schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe", seufzte er leise und fuhr sich mit zittrigen Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich habe alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

„Das befürchte ich auch!", sagte Silver trocken und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe nur, sie macht keine Dummheiten!", brummte Moody. „Sie war ganz schön durch den Wind, als sie von hier geflohen ist."

„Andrea ist zwar stur, doch sie ist nicht leichtsinnig!", sagte nun Remus und warf Harry, der sich bei Moodys Worten sofort versteift hatte, einen aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

„Das können Sie wohl kaum beurteilen", entgegnete Rasul barsch und warf Remus einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Glauben Sie wirklich?", sagte Remus ungerührt. 

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis Rasul ihm antwortete und als er zu sprechen begann, war plötzlich jeder feindliche Ton aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und nur noch Sorge herauszuhören.

„Andrea ist für gewöhnlich nicht leichtsinnig, sie wird es nur dann, wenn sie Angst bekommt und sich in die Enge getrieben fühlt", seufzte er schwer und starrte auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. „Eigentlich sollte ich besser als jeder andere wissen, wie sie reagiert."

„Vielleicht beruhigt es Sie zu erfahren, dass ihr Schützling ein sehr machtvolles Amulett besitzt, um sich in dem Haus ihrer Urgroßmutter zu schützen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem milden Lächeln.

„Das Salomonschild?", stöhnte Rasul und plötzlich verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht noch mehr. „Sie hat es also tatsächlich gefunden."

„Sie kennen es?"

„Ich hab es selber nie gesehen, doch ich weiß von seiner Existenz", nickte Rasul, ehe er zögernd zu Dumbledore aufsah. „Sie bestätigen hier meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Mit diesem Amulett lässt sich die Magie auf einen Muggel übertragen und mir war schon immer klar, sollte sie es irgendwann einmal in die Hände bekommen, dass sie es auch zu diesen Zweck nutzen wird."

„Ist das der Grund, warum Sie Andrea unter keinen Umständen in dieses Haus lassen wollten?", fragte nun Silver stirnrunzelnd. „Weil Sie Angst hatten, sie würde die Umwandlung in eine Hexe vollziehen?"

„Ja unter anderem."

„Da kann ich Sie beruhigen, Andrea wird dieses Amulett nicht zu diesem Zweck benutzen", schmunzelte nun Dumbledore und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, der noch immer das Herzstück in den Händen hielt.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Wer sollte sie davon abhalten, jetzt wo sie alle Möglichkeiten offen hat? Andrea wünscht sich seit ihrer Jugend nichts sehnlicher, als eine Hexe zu sein. Sie konnte nie akzeptieren, dass sie nun mal als Muggel geboren wurde. Dafür würde sie sogar die Konsequenz in Kauf nehmen, dass ihr Hexenleben frühzeitig durch eine tödliche Krankheit beendet wird."

„Nun ich denke, Sie unterschätzen Ihren Schützling", sagte Dumbledore, während sein Lächeln noch breiter wurde. „Offensichtlich hat Andrea sich ganz bewusst gegen diese Möglichkeit entschieden, indem sie Harry das Herzstück des Salomonschildes gegeben hat."

„Sie hat ihm…" Rasul starrte sprachlos von Dumbledore zu Harry. „…aber das bedeutet ja…."

„Das bedeutet, dass sie nicht nur Harry schützt, sondern auch sich selbst vor der Versuchung es zu benutzen", bestätigte nun auch Remus. „Sie täuschen sich in Andrea. Sie hat sich ganz bewusst gegen diese Umwandlung entschieden."

„Hat Sie Ihnen das erzählt?", fragte Rasul verblüfft.

„Ja, wir hatte heute Nacht ein Gespräch darüber. Andrea hat sich lange Zeit darüber Gedanken gemacht, ist letztendlich jedoch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie eben ein Muggel ist und daran auch nichts ändern wird."

„Aber warum will sie dann in dieses gottverdammte Haus zurück?", brauste Rasul auf und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. 

„Sie haben es immer noch nicht verstanden", seufzte Remus mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Sie möchte dort leben, weil dies der einzige Ort ist, an dem sie sich zuhause fühlt."

„Aber dieses Haus ist vom Keller bis zum Dach mit schwarzer Magie gefüllt. Wie will sie als Muggel dort leben."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, sie kann dort leben. Auch wenn es…" Remus brach ab und fand seine Fußspitzen plötzlich höchst interessant. Augenscheinlich wurde Ihm erst in diesem Moment bewusst, was sein Verhalten offenbarte.

„Nun gut!", seufzte Dumbledore und erhob sich schwerfällig. „Ich würde sagen, wir werden heute Abend noch mal auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kommen."

Nacheinander standen die Anwesenden auf und verließen geräuschvoll den Raum, bis außer Dumbledore nur noch Remus da war. Die Augen des alten Zauberers ruhten einen Augenblick nachdenklich auf seinem ehemaligen Schüler, bis er schließlich die Tür zudrückte und damit die aufgeregten Stimmen der Anderen ausschloss.

Remus ließ sich resignierend in einen der Sessel fallen und versuchte sich auf das zu wappnen, was nun zwangsläufig folgen musste. Ohne aufzusehen wusste er, dass Dumbledore ihn nach wie vor beobachtete.

„Ich müsste lügen, würde ich nun zu Ihnen sagen, dass es mir leid tut", sagte Remus leise. „Ungeachtet der Konsequenzen, würde ich es wieder tun."

Dumbledore antwortete ihm nicht darauf und so blieb Remus nichts anderes übrig als aufzusehen, nur um festzustellen, dass der alte Schuleiter lächelte. Irritiert von dieser unerwarteten Reaktion schwieg er, bis Dumbledore schließlich doch zu sprechen begann.

„Sie hat sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihm", nickte er langsam und sah Remus über die Gläser seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg an. 

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich rede von Andrea und Sirius. Wobei ich hier natürlich nicht die Äußerlichkeit, sondern die Art ihres Wesen meine", sagte er und holte eine Tüte Bonbons aus der Tasche seiner Robe. „Zitronenbrause?", fragte er und hielt Remus die Tüte unter die Nase.

Verwirrt schüttelte Remus den Kopf, ohne selber sagen zu können, ob sich dies nur auf die Bonbons bezog oder auf die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen Sirius und Andrea sah. Einen ersten Impuls folgend, wollte er es abstreiten, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte. In vielen kleinen Gesten und Reaktionen, erinnerte Andrea auch ihn schmerzhaft an Sirius. Er seufzte tief, als diese Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein drang, doch gab es nichts, was er Dumbledore darauf hätte antworten können - doch dieser schien auch nichts in dieser Richtung zu erwarten.

„Schon an dem Tag, an dem ich erfuhr, dass Andrea mit ihren gesamten Besitztümern verschwunden ist, ahnte ich, dass sie dabei Hilfe erhalten hatte", fuhr Dumbledore bonbonlutschend fort. „Es war sehr naheliegend, dass diese Hilfe von dir kam."

„Warum?", fragte Remus verblüfft. 

„Weil du dich verändert hast, seit sie hier ist", schmunzelte Dumbledore. „Ihre Anwesenheit tat dir gut und als du die darauffolgenden Nächte sehr oft abwesend warst, lag diese Vermutung sehr nah."

Remus stöhnte innerlich auf und fragte sich, ob dem alten Zauberer eigentlich gar nichts entging. Schließlich nickte er ergebend.

„Es ist mehr als nur diese Ähnlichkeit in Mimik und Gestik", gestand er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leises Lächeln auf seinen Lippen entstand. „Da ist eine merkwürdige Vertrautheit, als würden wir uns bereits Ewigkeiten kennen."

„Seelenfreundschaften sind eines der kostbarsten und seltensten Geschenke, die wir Menschen erfahren dürfen", nickte Dumbledore und plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht sehr ernst. „Von Jenen, die sie selber nicht erlebt haben, wird sie daher sehr leicht missverstanden."

„Sie glauben, dass es so etwas wie Seelenverbindungen gibt?", sagte Remus, wobei es eher nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage klang.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht daran – ich weiß es!", sagte er schlicht und blickte sinnend ins Leere.

Für einige Minuten schien es, als wäre Dumbledore mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit weg, bis er schließlich tief durchatmete und Remus wieder ansah.

„Da ich annehme, dass du problemlos mit Andrea in Kontakt treten kannst, möchte ich dich bitten, sie für morgen einzuladen. Ich denke, Harry würde sich sehr freuen."

„Das denke ich auch", nickte Remus mit einem leisen Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder an die Frage erinnerte, die er noch stellen wollte. „Warum haben Sie Harry erlaubt das Amulett zu tragen?"

„Vermutlich aus dem gleichen Grund, warum du Andrea in dieses Haus begleitet hast, weil es manchmal weiser ist nachzugeben", seufzte er resignierend. „Außerdem denke ich, dass Harry es auch gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Willen tragen würde, sofern er Gelegenheit dazu bekommt und ganz nebenbei erwähnt, kann dieses Amulett durchaus ein sehr machtvoller Schutz sein."

„Aber Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er nicht irgendwann versuchen würde diese Macht zu nutzen."

„Davon gehe ich aus und gerade deshalb ist es wichtig, dass er dies nicht heimlich tun muss. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es uns bis dahin gelingt Harrys Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen, so dass er die angebotene Hilfe annehmen kann. Ansonsten ist er wirklich auf sich alleine gestellt."

Remus nickte stumm, während er wieder an Harrys Worte dachte. „_Aber ich habe Angst, Remus! Ich kann das nicht!"_ Würde ihm Harry, nach allem was geschah, im Ernstfall vertrauen? Oder sollte er sich eher die Frage stellen, ob es nicht wahrscheinlicher wäre, dass Harry alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um seine Freunde zu schützen?

Dumbledore riss ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken. „Was denkst du, würde sich Andrea eventuell bereit erklären, das Gegenstück zu Harrys Amulett mitzubringen, damit ich es mir einmal ansehen kann?"

„Ich werde sie fragen, doch ich kann nicht einschätzen wie sie darauf reagiert."

„Nun wir werden sehen!"

* * * *

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, Lupin hat ihn einfach so geschockt!", grinste Ron, als sie zu viert die Treppen nach oben stiegen. "Mann, war der schnell! Das hätte ich ihm echt nicht zugetraut."

„Was dachtest du denn, er arbeitet schließlich nicht umsonst für den Orden", sagte Ginny, schien jedoch, von dem Zwischenfall nicht weniger beeindruckt wie ihr Bruder.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie unwillig den Kopf schüttelte. „Trotzdem hätte er sich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen. Dumbledore hat recht…."

„Hermine! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen!", entrüstete sich Ron. „Du warst dabei! Du hast gesehen, wie Rasul ausgetickt ist!"

„Ich befürchte, Lupin hat sich damit ganz schön in die Nesseln gesetzt", seufzte Harry. „Zum einen durch die Tatsache, dass er mit Andrea in Kontakt stand, ohne es jemanden zu sagen und dann auch noch das. Dumbledore wird ihm ganz schön die Leviten lesen und ihm vorwerfen, dass er überreagiert hat. Und alles nur weil er helfen wollte."

„Schon gut, ich sage ja schon nichts mehr", seufzte Hermine und setzte unbeirrt ihren Weg noch oben fort. „Allerdings hat euere Mutter recht, Lupins Verhalten ist schon sehr merkwürdig. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er gleich so auf die Palme gegangen ist, das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art."

„Oh Hermine, was ist denn daran so schwer zu verstehen?", kicherte Ginny, während sie die Hand auf den Mund legte um nicht laut zu lachen.

„Ist doch ganz klar!", grinste nun auch Ron und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Lupin ist verliebt!"

„Quatsch!", sagte Hermine empört und blieb so unvermittelt stehen, dass Harry in sie hineinlief. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und hätte Ron nicht schnell genug zugegriffen, wären beide wahrscheinlich die Treppe nach unten gefallen.

„Also wirklich!", ereiferte sie sich, kaum dass sie Halt gefunden hatte, von neuem. „Nur weil die Beiden sich gut verstehen, muss das doch nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass sie verliebt sind!"

„Sie verstehen sich aber schon sehr, sehr gut!", kicherte nun auch Ron ungehalten.

„Himmel noch mal, ich verstehe mich mit Harry auch sehr, sehr gut, deshalb sind wir aber noch lange nicht verliebt!"

„NICHT?", sagte Harry, der direkt neben ihr stand mit gespielter Überraschung, zog die rechte Augenbraue nach oben und imitierte damit so perfekt Snapes Minenspiel, dass Ron und Ginny in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Nein!", fauchte Hermine, während ihre Gesichtsfarbe von weiß nach rot wechselte.

Vermutlich wäre das Geplänkel noch weiter gegangen, doch nun ertönte aus dem Untergeschoss die Stimme der alten Mrs. Black. Die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, stürmten sie weiter nach oben, bis sie schließlich, noch immer lachend die Bibliothek erreichten.

„Harry, du hättest dich sehen müssen!", prustete Ron und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch. „Das war einmalig!"

„Zumindest findet Harry langsam seinen Humor wieder", seufzte Hermine, doch nun musste auch sie grinsen.

* * * *

Remus erschien nicht zum Abendessen, doch nachdem keiner der Erwachsenen ein Wort darüber verlauten ließ, wagte auch keiner der Vier eine diesbezügliche Frage zu stellen. Erst sehr viel später, als Harry und Ron sich schon bettfertig machten, sprach Ron das aus, was auch Harrys schlimmste Befürchtung war.

„Dumbledore wird ihn doch nicht aus dem Orden geschmissen haben?"

„Das denke ich nicht, vermutlich ist er bei Andrea", antwortete Harry und versuchte so viel Zuversicht wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen.

Ron nickte zögernd, schwang sich ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Einige Minuten lag er unbeweglich da und Harry vermutete schon, dass er schlief, als dieser plötzlich erneut zu sprechen begann:

„Ich fände es cool, wenn aus Lupin und Andrea was werden würde."

Während Rons Atemgeräusche nebenan immer gleichmäßiger wurden, versuchte Harry sich das bildlich vorzustellen, aber irgendwie wollte ihm das nicht so ganz gelingen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Harry eingeschlafen war, doch diesmal galt sein letzter Gedanke nicht wie sonst Sirius, sondern Remus Lupin.

* * * * 

Fortsetzung folgt………………..

AN: Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!!!! Kann nicht genug davon kriegen! (wundert das jemand?)

Ciao!

Euer Sternchen


	20. Anders als geplant

AN: @ all – so erst mal vorab, vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! *vorFreudeumdenTischhüpf*

So und nun zum nächsten Kapitel – ähm nun ja…….Sternchen stellt mal vorsichtshalber eine große Flasche Baldrian bereit und empfiehlt vor dem Lesen erst mal ne´n großen Schluck zu nehmen. *vorsichtiginDeckunggeht*  und wünscht euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

20. Anders als geplant

„Morgen Harry! Aufstehen!", schallte Rons Stimme durch das Schlafzimmer und ließ Harry erschrocken hochfahren. Benommen blinzelte er gegen die Sonne, als Ron mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge zur Seite zog und das Fenster öffnete.

„Was´n mit dir los?", brummte Harry benommen und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen um Ron besser sehen zu können.

„Mum wartet mit dem Frühstück!", gluckste dieser fröhlich und schon war er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Bad verschwunden. 

„Toll!", stöhnte Harry und kletterte kopfschüttelnd aus dem Bett, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte und Hermines Kopf erschien.

„Los beeilt euch!" 

„He, wir haben Ferien!", beschwerte sich Harry, doch Hermine hatte die Tür wieder geschlossen und hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. Verwirrt von dem seltsamen Verhalten seiner Freunde, angelte er nach seiner Brille und folgte Ron ins Bad.

„Ich geh schon mal vor", rief Ron, als Harry sich gerade Shampoo in den Haaren verteilte und noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, war Ron schon auf und davon.

Achselzuckend drehte Harry die Brause an und genoss das warme Wasser, das seinen Körper entlang ran. Was auch immer mit seinen Freunden los war, er sah für sich jedenfalls keine Veranlassung zur Eile. Das erst Mal seit langem hatte er die Nacht an einem Stück durchgeschlafen und fühlte sich nun so richtig ausgeschlafen und erholt. Gemächlich schlenderte er nach unten in die Küche, blieb jedoch entsetzt im Türrahmen stehen.

Um den Küchentisch saßen nicht nur alle sich im Haus befindlichen Weasleys, sondern auch Fred und George, sowie Silver, Tonks, Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Hermine und zu Harry Verblüffung sogar Andrea und die alte Mrs. Figg. 

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!" 

„Alles Gute!"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

So setzte es sich unentwegt fort. Harrys Hände wurden geschüttelt, Mrs. Weasley drückte ihn inbrünstig an sich und von allen Seiten klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter, so dass Harry mehr als einmal das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Nun, lasst den Jungen doch erst mal Luft holen!", kicherte die alte Mrs. Figg und beendete damit den Ansturm auf ihn. „Setz dich erst mal, mein Junge! Die eigentliche Überraschung kommt erst später."

Völlig benommen ließ Harry sich von Hermine an den Frühstückstisch schieben, während er noch immer in die strahlenden Gesichter ringsum schaute. Er hatte es tatsächlich vergessen, vergessen, dass er Geburtstag hatte. Der Geräuschpegel in der Küche stieg ins unermessliche und Harry schwirrte bereits nach kurzer Zeit der Kopf. Fred brüllte irgendetwas von Party und George ließ zur Bestätigung einige Feuerwerkskracher los. 

Die Anwesenden versuchten sich über all den Trubel hinweg miteinander zu unterhalten, bis Arthur Weasley nach einigen Minuten um Ruhe bat.

Mit ausschmückenden, fröhlichen Worten, erklärte er Harry, dass sie nach dem Frühstück alle zusammen in den Fuchsbau gehen würden, um dort seinen Geburtstag richtig feiern zu können. Harry bekam große Augen, als er hörte, dass sich für den Nachmittag sogar die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall angekündigt hatten. Selbst Hagrid wurde erwartet. 

Unfähig etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn etwas zu essen, hörte Harry nur zu, bis Mr. Weasley schließlich eine Dose mit Flohpulver brachte und einer nach dem anderen im Kaminfeuer verschwand. 

„Ich nehme auch unsere Besen mit!", grinste Ron und trat mit seinen und Harrys Besen in der Hand ins Feuer. Zuletzt waren nur noch er, Mr. Weasley, Lupin und Andrea übrig, die nun ebenfalls in den Kamin treten wollte.

„Andrea! Danke, dass du trotz des Zwischenfalls mit Rasul gekommen bist", sagte Harry mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

„Wir hatten gestern Abend noch ein langes Gespräch mit Dumbledore", schmunzelte sie mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf Remus. 

„Ich freu mich sehr", nickte Harry, der sehr wohl verstand, dass es dabei um mehr ging, als nur Andreas Erscheinen zu Harrys Geburtstag.

„Ich mich auch!", zwinkerte sie kurz und noch ehe Harry richtig begriff, hatte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht und war in die Flammen getreten.

„Du bist dran, Harry!", lächelte Rons Vater, als er Harrys Verlegenheit sah und hielt ihm die Dose mit dem Flohpulver entgegen.

Harry versuchte die Röte in seinem Gesicht zu ignorieren, räusperte sich und sagte dann laut und deutlich: „Zum Fuchsbau."

Der Vormittag verging fast schneller, wie die Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk und ehe Harry sich versah, standen im Garten bereits mehrere Tische. Silver und Tonks hatten es übernommen, sie in die richtige Position schweben zu lassen, so dass sie am Ende eine lange Tafel bildeten, die sogleich von Ginny, Hermine und Andrea festlich gedeckt wurde. Harry war noch nicht mit Geschenkeauspacken fertig, als Mrs. Weasley bereits zum Mittagessen rief.

Sprachlos blieb Harry vor der überfüllten Tafel stehen, als auch schon Hermine kam und ihn auf seinen Platz zog. Es schien so, als habe Mrs. Weasley den Versuch unternommen, all das, von dem sie wusste, dass Harry es gerne aß, auf einmal auf den Tisch zu bekommen. Es dampfte aus Dutzenden von Schüsseln und Platten, so dass kaum mehr Platz für Teller und Besteck blieb. Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, womit er zuerst beginnen sollte.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?", flüsterte Hermine neben ihm.

„Ja", nickte Harry und das erste wirkliche Lächeln seit langer Zeit entstand auf seinem Gesicht. Ein leises kaum wahrnehmbares Gefühl von Glück breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, als er die vielen fröhlichen Gesichter um sich herum sah, und plötzlich bekam er auch Hunger.

„Die Hühnerbeine sind klasse", schmatzte Ron und hielt ihm eine Platte unter die Nase.

„Oh Molly, das ist ja überwältigend! Man könnte fast glauben, du hättest dir vorgenommen, unserem Geburtstagskind den Magen zu verderben", hörte er ein paar Sitze weiter Mrs. Figg lachen und als er den Kopf drehte, konnte er einen überfüllten Teller vor der alten Frau stehen sehen. Womöglich war er nach diesem Essen nicht der einzige, der zum Platzen voll war.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen", gestand Harry, als sein Blick die lange Reihe an Gästen entlang wanderte.

„Es hat Mum auch einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet, bis sie Dumbledore davon überzeugt hatte", erzählte Ron mit vollen Backen. „Ich glaub die haben mindestens drei Krisensitzungen einberufen, bis alle Sicherheitsfragen geklärt waren."

„Moody, Kingsley, Diggle und noch ein paar Andere halten rund um den Fuchsbau die Augen offen. Sie haben sogar einen Antiapparierschutz über das Haus gesprochen", nickte Hermine, während ihr Blick nachdenklich über den Garten glitt.

„Wir sind hier völlig sicher", lächelte Tonks aufmunternd, die Harry gegenübersaß und offensichtlich ihr Gespräch verfolgt hatte. „Clark und ich werden nach dem Essen Moody und Kingsley ablösen, die wollen nämlich auch noch gratulieren."

Harry nickte während er Andrea beobachtete, die sich eifrig mit Mr. Weasley über elektrische Geräte in Muggelhaushalten unterhielt. Lupin, der direkt neben Andrea saß, verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen, als er Harrys Blick auffing. 

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir gleich nach dem Essen eine Runde Quidditch spielen? Sieht nämlich aus, als wenn wir noch Regen kriegen", sagte Fred und deutete auf eine graue Wolkenfront, die sich von Westen näherte.

„Klar", nickte Ron begeistert, „darauf warte ich schon den ganzen Vormittag."

„Einverstanden!", sagte auch Harry, der in diesem Moment ebenfalls mit Essen fertig war.

„Bleibt aber in Sichtweite!", seufzte Tonks mit einer Miene die zeigte, dass sie von diesem Vorhaben nicht begeistert war.

„Wir bleiben in der Nähe des Gartens!", brummte George widerstrebend. „Dad hat uns schon genaue Auflagen gemacht."

„Komm wir holen schon mal die Besen!", sagte Ron fröhlich, während er den letzten Löffel Schokoladenpudding in den Mund schob. 

„Bringst du meinen Feuerblitz mit?", sagte Harry. „Ich will schnell noch mal mit Remus reden."

„Mach ich, Kumpel!", grinste Ron, klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und eilte seinen Brüdern nach, die bereits im Haus verschwunden waren.

„Haltet trotzdem die Augen offen", sagte Silver mit einem verständnisvollen Schmunzeln und atmete tief durch, ehe er aufstand und mit Tonks disapparierte.

Während Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Hermine anfingen den Tisch abzudecken, setzte sich Harry neben Remus. Andrea stand gerade auf, um sich von Arthur Weasley seine neuesten Muggelerrungenschaften zeigen zu lassen und am anderen Ende des Tisches waren Mundungus Fletcher und die alte Mrs. Figg in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, so dass niemand hören konnte, was Harry so dringend fragen wollte.

„Ich wollte dich was fragen", begann Harry zögernd, während sein Blick Ginny und Hermine folgte, die gerade kichernd im Haus verschwanden. „Es geht um die Nacht und um das Tor im Zauberministerium."

„Komm lass uns ein bisschen die Füße vertreten", sagte Remus und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf Fletcher, der in diesem Moment zu ihnen herübersah.

Sie schlenderten den Garten entlang, bis sie den Zaun erreicht hatten und Remus stehen blieb. Er lächelte kurz Andrea zu, die mit Arthur den kleinen Geräteschuppen betrat, den Rons Vater als Werkstatt umfunktioniert hatte.

„Also, Harry, schieß los!", sagte er, während sein Gesicht schlagartig ernst wurde.

„Nun, ich hab da ein paar Fragen", seufzte Harry, nicht mehr sicher ob dies wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt war. „Warum konnte Fudge mich nicht erkennen? Er stand doch nur noch wenige Meter von mir weg. Lag das an dem Anhänger?"

„Nein, ich habe, als wir die Ministeriumsleute hörten, einen Zauber gesprochen, der sie nur einen schemenhaften Umriss erkennen ließ. Dies hatte nichts mit dem Anhänger zu tun. Anders war es mit den Flüchen die sie auf dich schleuderten, die wurden von dem Amulett abgeleitet."

„Es hat die Flüche abgeleitet?", sagte Harry verblüfft und griff unwillkürlich nach dem Anhänger unter seinem Sweatshirt. „Wie? Ein Schockzauber ist doch keine schwarze Magie."

„Tja, offensichtlich reagiert das Herzstück trotzdem darauf", lächelte Remus. „Bei dem Schwebezauber hat es nicht reagiert, aber der hätte dich auch nicht verletzen können."

„Genial!", grinste Harry.

„Na ja, verlass dich aber im Ernstfall nicht zu sehr darauf", sagte Lupin stirnrunzelnd und atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Es schützt dich, doch es macht dich nicht unverwundbar."

„Ich weiß!", nickte Harry nachdenklich. „Wie ist das mit dem Gegenstück, schützt es Andrea in ähnlicher Weise?"

„Leider nein…."

„Aber warum hat sie dann mir das Herzstück gegeben?", unterbrach ihn Harry aufgebracht. „Sie hat diesen Schutz genauso nötig wie ich und…"

„Langsam!", schnitt ihm Lupin das Wort ab. „Für Andrea ist auch dieses Herzstück kein Schutz, da sie ein Muggel ist. Das Herzstück arbeitet mit der magischen Kraft seines Trägers und potenziert diese. Da Andrea keine magischen Kräfte besitzt, ist es für sie als Schutzamulett nutzlos."

„Aber Andrea sagte doch, dass dieses Gegenstück sie vor magischen Fallen schützt?"

„Ja", nickte Remus nachdenklich und sah automatisch zu Andrea hinüber, die noch immer lachend an der Tür zu Arthurs Geräteschuppen stand. „Doch wie dies genau funktioniert, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Ich denke, da müsstest du Andrea selbst fragen."

Harry nickte stumm, während er Remus Blick folgte. 

„Keine Sorge, sie weiß sehr wohl was sie tut. Für einen Muggel hat sie eine Menge Ahnung von magischen Artefakten, auch wenn Manche dies nicht wahrhaben wollen", schmunzelte Remus und legte Harry beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Rasul benimmt sich wie ein Idiot!", brummte Harry und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Er behandelt sie wie ein Kind."

„Nun ich denke, für ihn ist sie immer noch ein Kind, egal wie alt sie ist und was sie inzwischen alles gelernt hat", seufzte Remus. „Sie hat sich ein erstaunliches Wissen über alle möglichen magischen Amulette und Artefakte angeeignet, auch wenn sie diese selbst nie benutzen kann. Bis vor kurzem hat sie immer noch gehofft, dieses Wissen irgendwann einmal mit Rasul teilen zu können, doch er lehnt jedes Gespräch in dieser Richtung kategorisch ab."

„Sie hat einen verflucht harten Stand", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Die Meisten hier scheinen zu denken, dass sie in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren soll und niemand versucht ihre Beweggründe wirklich nachzuvollziehen. Als ob das so etwas Ungewöhnliches ist, dass jemand sich nach einem wirklichen Zuhause sehnt. Ich bin froh, dass du sie unterstützt und… bei ihr bist."

„Ich mag sie auch sehr gern", grinste Remus und deutete Harry durch eine leichte Kopfbewegung an zurückzugehen.

Sie waren bereits einige Meter gegangen, als Harry plötzlich stehen blieb und verlegen zu Boden sah.

„Remus, darf ich dir eine sehr … persönliche Frage stellen?"

„Nur zu!", sagte Remus und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Es…geht …um Andrea…."

„ÜBERFALL!", brüllte plötzlich Kingsleys Stimme und im gleichen Augenblick riss Remus Harry am Arm.

„DECKUNG!", keuchte er und zerrte ihn hinter den Tisch, den er mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt umstieß.

Im gleichen Moment sah Harry, wie Kingsley nicht weit von ihnen apparierte und nur Sekunden später tauchten aus dem Nichts mehrere Todesser, alle mit Zauberstäben in der Hand auf. Es gab ein wahres Blitzlichtgewitter von roten, grünen und weißen Blitzen, die mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über sie hinwegfegten. Dicht an die Tischplatte gepresst, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, als sein Blick auf die alte Mrs. Figg fiel, die nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt im Gras lag, direkt neben dem Stuhl auf dem sie noch eine Minute zuvor gesessen hatte. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starr. 

„Wir müssen ins Haus!", stieß Remus neben ihm gepresst hervor. „Hier sind wir nicht lange sicher."

„Mobiliarbus", murmelte Harry und ließ so einen der anderen Tische auf sie zuschweben.

„Prima Idee!", sagte Lupin anerkennend, während er sich vorsichtig umsah. 

„Stupor!", hörten sie Stimmen aus dem Haus und eine Sekunde später fielen zwei Toddesser leblos zu Boden.

„Los ins Haus!", keuchte Remus und beeilte sich den nächsten Tisch zu erreichen.

„HARRY! REMUS! HINTER EUCH!", schrie Andrea auf und als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er gerade noch ein dunkle Gestalt, ehe diese von einem elektrischen Toast zu Fall gebracht wurde. Fluchtend drehte sich der Todesser um und visierte Andrea mit dem Zauberstab an, als aus dem Fenster im ersten Stockwerk ein lautes „Stupor" erklang.

„Andrea! Um Himmels Willen verschwinde von hier!", schrie Remus, doch Andrea schüttelte nur den Kopf und rannte im Zickzack Richtung Haustür.

„Verdammt! Warum benutzt sie nicht den Portschlüssel?", fluchte Remus, ohne jedoch eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Inzwischen hatten sie den zweiten Tisch erreicht und Harry musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um nicht zum leblosen Körper der alten Nachbarin zu sehen. Erneut schossen rote und grüne Blitze an ihnen vorbei, doch sie konnten nicht erkennen, ob jemand davon getroffen wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erblickte Harry noch weitere Körper, die nahe der Tür regungslos am Boden lagen. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er Kingsley und Fletcher erkannte, die beide nicht mehr die Tür erreicht hatten.

Ein gleißend heller Blitz schlug in das Fenster ein, vom dem aus Harry noch Sekunden zuvor Rons Stimme gehört hatte. Glas und Holz splitterte und jemand schrie laut auf. 

„Reducio!", erschallte es nicht weit entfernt und der Tisch hinter dem Harry und Remus noch Sekunden zuvor Schutz gesucht hatten, zerbarst mit einem lauten Krachen.

„Petrificus totalus!", schrie Harry, als er den Toddesser erblickte, der sich gefährlich nah an die Haustür geschlichen hatte. 

„Protego!" 

„Stupor!"

Weitere Flüche schwirrten über sie hinweg und während Harry sich besorgt nach Andrea umsah, gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, als Mr. Weasleys Geräteschuppen explodierte und wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen fiel. Entsetzt zuckte Harry zurück, als Stichflammen aus den Trümmern aufstiegen und ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass Mr. Weasley vermutlich noch in dem Schuppen war. Er hatte ihn nicht herauskommen sehen.

„Los ins Haus!", brüllte Remus neben ihm und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch, der sie vor den Angreifern schützte. „Engorgio!"

Der Tisch begann zu wachsen und aus dem Haus hörte er die gehetzte Stimme von Mrs. Weasley:

„Schnell benutzt das Flohpulver und flieht! BEEILUNG!"

„NEIN! Nicht das Flohnetzwerk!", schrie Remus Richtung Haustür. „Das könnte eine Falle sein!"

„Avada Kedavra" 

Ein grellgrüner Blitz fegte durch die offenstehende Haustür und eine Sekunde später hörte Harry einen dumpfen Aufschlag. Weitere Todesflüche folgten und plötzlich wurde es still im Haus.

Harry der auf allen Vieren Richtung Tür krabbelte, hielt unwillkürlich in der Bewegung inne und sah sich hilfesuchend nach Remus um.

„Unsere einzige Chance!", sagte dieser mit angespannter Stimme, der die stumme Frage verstanden hatte.

Es waren nur noch zwei oder drei Meter, die Harry von dem schützenden Haus trennte, als der Tisch neben ihm unter einen Schauer von roten Funken zersprang und ihnen damit der Schutz geraubt wurde. Im gleichen Augenblick sirrte ein gleißender Strahl grünen Lichts an ihm vorbei, doch Harry konnte nicht mehr erkennen, ob dieser traf. Eine Welle von grenzenlosem Schmerz durchschoss seine Stirn und er wusste, Voldemort war hier. Sein Sichtfeld schien plötzlich durch einen weißen Neben eingeschränkt zu sein, in dem er nur noch schemenhaft Remus leblosen Körper neben sich sehen konnte. 

„Stupor!, brüllten mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig und Harry war es, als würde er von einer riesige Faust gepackt, die ihn einige Meter durch die Luft schleuderte. Der Schmerz des Aufschlags war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz in seiner Narbe, der Harrys Kopf zu sprengen drohte. Unfähig etwas zu sehen oder sich zu bewegen, drangen aus weiter Ferne die Geräusche und Stimmen an Harrys Ohr und der beißende Geruch von Verbranntem raubte ihm den Atem.

„Die Überlebenden nehmen wir mit!", hörte er schwach eine kalte Stimme, die ihm nur allzu bekannt war.

„Sie ist die Einzige, die anderen……"

_„NEIN!", schrie es in Harry auf, doch der Verzweiflungsschrei verließ Harrys Lippen nicht mehr. Eine bleierne undurchdringliche Schwärze umgab ihn und riss ihn mit sich fort._

Fortsetzung folgt………..

AN: Sorry, ich weiß der Cliffhanger hier ist ein ….. bisschen …gemein. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich ganz schnell weiterschreibe! 


	21. Gefangen

**Autornote: So meine Lieben, ich habe mich auch ganz toll, mit dem nächsten Kapitel beeilt und hoffe jetzt mal, dass die Qualität nicht zu sehr darunter gelitten hat.**

Und ihr mir diesen, zugegebenermaßen gemeinen Cliffhanger verzeiht. Weiß auch nicht was mich da geritten hat, doch ich gelobe Besserung. (hm, war das nun vielleicht etwas voreilig?) *verlegenaufdieLippebeiß* 

So aber nun weiter zum nächsten Teil………….

21. gefangen

Schweratmend kehrte Andrea mit Hilfe des Portschlüssels in den Fuchsbau zurück. Ihre Glieder schmerzten noch immer von der unsanften Landung in der Requisitenkammer, da Fred oder Georg, sie konnte nicht sagen wer, mit voller Wucht auf ihren Rippen aufgekommen war. Schon die ersten Male, in denen sie gemeinsam mit Remus den Portschlüssel benutzt hatte, war dies unbequem gewesen, doch war es nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was passierte, wenn sechs Personen, als wirres Knäuel, auf einer Fläche von zwei Quadratmetern landeten. 

Von draußen konnte sie deutlich die Stimmen der Todesser hören und sie überlegte verzweifelt, wie sie nun an Remus und Harry herankommen könnte, als plötzlich eine gespenstische Stille eintrat. Vorsichtig quetschte sie sich an die Wand und schob sich langsam Richtung Fenster, um einen Blick nach außen erhaschen zu können. Vermummte Gestalten näherten sich dem Haus und jemand vom Rand des Gartens rief ihnen etwas zu, doch Andrea konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, da in diesem Augenblick der Tisch hinter Harry und Remus zerbarst. Es wirbelte Holzstücken und Staub durch die Luft, Funken sprühten und als sich das Bild lichtete, konnte sie Harry erkennen, der beide Hände fest auf die Stirn presste. Remus lag neben ihm unbeweglich am Boden. 

„Jetzt oder nie!", dachte sie verzweifelt und sprang, den Portschlüssel fest in der Hand, mit weiten Sätzen aus dem Haus. Weitere rote Blitze folgten und Harry wurde förmlich von der Stelle an der er noch Sekunden zuvor kniete, weg gefegt. Einige Meter schlitterte er noch über den Boden, bis er mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Hauswand geschleudert wurde. Für einige Momente war Andrea starr vor Schreck als sie erkannte, dass sie zu spät kam. Sie konnte unmöglich beide gleichzeitig erreichen. Harry lag näher bei ihr, doch noch ehe sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen konnte, wurde sie brutal am Hals gepackt und zu Boden geworfen.

Noch während sie fiel, sah sie die Todesser, die in diesem Moment das Haus der Weasleys betraten. Ein Stiefel trat hart auf ihre Hand, als sie sich erneut aufrichten wollte und Sekunden später hatte sie das Knie des Angreifers auf ihrem Rücken. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte sie, als ihre Rippen unter dem Gewicht des Angreifers nachgaben.

„Oh nein! Du entkommst mir nicht mehr", sagte eine zynische Stimme hinter der Maske.

„Die Überlebenden nehmen wir mit", hörte Andrea vor sich die Stimme jener Gestalt, von der sie bisher nur die Stiefel zu sehen bekommen hatte. Röchelnd hob sie den Kopf und sah auf,  sah direkt in ein Gesicht, das sie unweigerlich erstarren ließ. Eine Welle des Grauens erfasste sie. Weiße Haut umrahmte diese scharlachroten, grausigen Augen, in einem Gesicht, das Andrea niemals menschlich genannt hätte. Seine Nase glich die einer Schlange, mit Schlitzen als Nüstern und ohne dass er sich vorzustellen brauchte, wusste Andrea: sie befand sich direkt vor Lord Voldemorts Füßen.

„Sie ist die Einzige, die noch drin war, alle anderen sind verschwunden", erklang es von der Tür her, doch Andrea konnte den Kopf nicht in die Richtung drehen.

„Unmöglich!", keuchte die Stimme hinter Andrea und der Mann, der auf ihr kniete, ließ sie ruckartig los, als er sich rasch aufrichtete. 

Für einen Moment wollte Andrea aufatmen, doch noch ehe sie richtig Luft holen konnte, wurde sie bereits von einem Fluch getroffen, der es ihr unmöglich machte sich zu bewegen. Selbst ihre Augen schienen ihr nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen, was sie dazu zwang, starr in eine Richtung zu blicken, dorthin, wo die alte Mrs. Figg lag und sie mit leeren toten Augen anstarrte.

_„Was für eine grandiose Rettungsaktion!", stöhnte Andrea innerlich auf und wünschte, sie wäre in der Lage die Augen zu schließen, nur um diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Erst als sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten, verschwamm das Bild langsam, doch die Erinnerung daran blieb zurück._

„DUMBLEDORE!", brüllte plötzlich jemand ganz in der Nähe. „Dumbledore ist hier!"

Erneut prasselte es Flüche um sie herum, bis sie plötzlich einen harten Schlag in die Seite verspürte und das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * * * 

„Harry! Harry, bitte wach auf!"

Durch einen dicken weißen Nebel drang leise eine Stimme zu Harry durch. Wo bin ich?

„Harry! Harry!"

Ganz langsam und allmählich schien sich der Nebel zu lichten, doch nur um den Schmerz in seinem Körper deutlicher zu machen. Seine Narbe brannte noch immer, wenn gleich nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor, aber dafür schmerzten nun seine Arme und Beine. 

„Bitte wach endlich auf!", jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter und Harry wünschte sich aufschreien zu können, als diese Bewegung eine gigantische Welles des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper jagte.

„Harry! Bitte!"

_Hermine? War das Hermine? Etwas Nasses tropfte auf sein Gesicht und nun konnte er auch die Hand fühlen, die in diesen Moment zart über seine Wange strich._

„Bitte, du musst aufwachen!", flehte Hermines Stimme.

„Gib ihm noch etwas Zeit", krächzte eine heisere Stimme direkt neben ihm, die eigenartig vertraut klang, ohne dass Harry sie hätte zuordnen können.

„Was haben sie nur mit ihm gemacht?" Wieder Hermines Stimme, doch langsam wurde sie deutlicher und auch ihre Worte bekamen zunehmend Sinn. „Warum wacht er nicht auf?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, doch offensichtlich hat er nur wenig äußere Verletzungen."

„Hoffen wir, dass es innerlich genauso aussieht. Als sie euch hier reinbrachten, habt ihr alle mehr tot als lebendig ausgesehen."

Etwas unter Harry Hinterkopf bewegte sich und brachte augenblicklich den Schmerz in seinem Kopf zurück. 

„Wie sieht es mit Andrea aus?" Kam nach einer kurzen Pause Hermines Frage und wieder fühlte er eine leichte Bewegung unter sich, die ihm bewusst machte, dass er vermutlich mit dem Kopf in Hermines Schoß lag.

„Unverändert!", seufzte die raue Stimme und plötzlich erkannte Harry den Sprecher. „_Remus! Remus war hier. _Doch was war mit den Anderen geschehen? Lebte noch einer von ihnen?"_ Erinnerungsfetzen kehrten nach und nach zurück. Mr. Weasleys Schuppen, der explodierte, Stimmen und Remus, der wie tot dalag. Eine unermessliche Pein krampfte sein Herz zusammen, als Harry an die fröhlichen Gesichter dachte, die ihm noch am Morgen gratuliert hatten. Aber Remus lebte und Hermine auch! _

„Er bewegt die Augen!", sagte Hermine aufgeregt und Harry zuckte unwillkürlich bei ihren lauten Worten zusammen.

„Harry, kannst du mich hören?"

Wieder fühlte er Hermines Hand, die sanft über seine Wange strich und er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht auf Anhieb. Seine Lider schienen schwer wie Blei zu sein, doch nach mehreren Versuchen schaffte er es endlich und blinzelte dorthin, wo er Hermine vermutete. Das grelle Licht schmerzte in seinen Augen und ließ ihn unwillkürlich wieder die Lider schließen.

„Harry, hörst du mich?"

Er wollte ihr antworten, sagen wie froh er war sie am Leben zu wissen, doch es kamen keine Worte über seine Lippen. Etwas nasses berührte seinen Mund und kurz darauf liefen einige Tropfen Wasser seine trockenen Lippen entlang. Sein Oberkörper wurde vorsichtig angehoben.

„Hier trink das, aber langsam", sagte Remus und als die Flüssigkeit seinen Mund füllte, gelang ihm auch das Schlucken. „Langsam!"

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Harry vorsichtig die Augen öffnen konnte und über sich das Gesicht von Hermine erkannte. Ihre Wangen waren mit Ruß geschwärzt, die Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht und über der rechten Augenbraue konnte er einen tiefen Kratzer erkennen, aber sie lächelte. Doch genau dieses Lächeln war es, das ihm unweigerlich einen Stich versetzte; es sah eher nach einem unterdrückten Weinen aus. Harry wagte nicht sich vorzustellen, wie viel Leben seine Geburtstagsfeier im Fuchsbau gekostet hatte.

„Du solltest noch etwas trinken", sagte Remus und nun konnte Harry auch ihn wahrnehmen.

Das kalte Wasser brannte in seiner Kehle, doch gleichzeitig hatte es eine seltsam belebende Wirkung und schon nach kurzem gelang es ihm, mehr um sich herum zu erkennen. 

Sie befanden sich eindeutig in einem, vier auf vier Meter großen Kellerraum. Der Boden war leicht sandig und ließ die Steine darunter nur erahnen. Drei der Wände bestanden aus groben Sandstein und nur die Vierte wurde von dicken, rostigen Gitterstäben bebildet, die Harry stark an eine Gefängniszelle erinnerten. Unterhalb der Decke befand sich ein schmales, aber langes Fenster, durch das Sonnenlicht hereinfiel. Noch Tag, schoss es Harry unweigerlich durch den Kopf, während sein Blick weiter den Raum streifte und schließlich an den Gitterstäben hängen blieb. Dahinter bemerkte er einen düsteren Korridor und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite gab es noch mehr ähnliche Zellen, doch diese waren leer. 

Remus kniete direkt neben ihm und hielt eine alte Feldflasche in der Hand. Vermutlich die, mit der er ihm eben Wasser gegeben hatte. Nicht weit von Remus entfernt erblickte er Andrea, die in eine schäbige Decke eingehüllt, regungslos dalag. Harry konnte bis auf die buschigen Haare und ihrer Hand, die unter der Decke hervorgerutscht war, nicht viel von ihr sehen. Aber das getrocknete Blut auf ihrem Handrücken, ließ dennoch die tieflila Färbung darunter erkennen und Harry versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, wie der Rest ihres Körpers aussah.

„Es geht ihr soweit gut", seufzte Remus, der offensichtlich seinem Blick gefolgt war. „Sie ist noch immer bewusstlos. Eine ihrer Rippen ist gebrochen, doch ich denke nicht, dass sie ernsthaftere Verletzungen hat."

Harry versuchte zu nicken, doch diese kurze Bewegung genügte, dass es ihm augenblicklich schwindlig wurde. 

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo genau wir uns befinden?", fragte er und war selbst erschrocken, wie rau und kratzig seine Stimme klang.

„Keine Ahnung!", sagte Remus, während er sich stirnrunzelnd umsah. „Sieht wie ein alter Kerker aus, doch bisher hab ich noch niemanden hier gesehen."

„Ihr wurdet von mehreren Todessern hierher gebracht", erklärte Hermine mit brechender Stimme. „Sie warfen euch zu mir in die Zelle und sind anschließend sofort wieder verschwunden. Schienen es ziemlich eilig zu haben, denn ich konnte hören, dass sie den Gang in sehr schnellen Schritten zurückgelaufen sind. Sie haben nicht mal eine Wache zurück gelassen."

„Vermutlich ist das hier auch nicht nötig. Ich habe die Gitterstäbe untersucht, sie sind aus massivem Stahl und wahrscheinlich auch noch durch Magie gesichert", sagte Remus matt, ehe sein Blick zu Harry zurückkehrte. „Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Geht so weit, nur mein Kopf tut noch ziemlich weh."

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen", nickte Hermine. „Du hast eine ziemliche Platzwunde am Hinterkopf. Sieht so aus, als wärst du mit voller Wucht irgendwo dagegen geknallt."

„Die Hauswand des Fuchsbaus ist ziemlich hart", antwortete Harry sarkastisch, als er sich an den Aufprall erinnerte. 

„Aber wenn du nicht zusammen mit uns hierher gekommen bist, wie dann?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile und bemerkte, dass ihm das Denken zunehmend leichter fiel.

„Das Flohnetzwerk! Ich hörte die Warnung, doch da war ich bereits im Kamin. Mrs. Weasley wollte mich noch zurückziehen, aber es war bereits zu spät und statt im Grimmauld Place, landete ich in einem alten, halbverfallenen Kamin. Ich konnte mich nicht mal genau umsehen, da wurde ich bereits von einem Schockzauber getroffen. Später bin ich dann hier aufgewacht und kurz darauf brachten man euch hierher."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und wich Harrys Blick aus, ehe sie mit zitternder Stimme, die Frage stellte, die Harry als letztes hören wollte, von der er gehofft hatte sie nicht hören zu müssen.

„Was ist mit den Anderen? Hast du gesehen, was mit ihnen passiert ist?"

„Tot!", kam es, wie ein bitterer Hauch, über Harrys Lippen und er bemühte sich, sein Gesicht in den Händen zu verbergen. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er an diesem Schmerz zu ersticken; wünschte sich aus dieser Bewusstlosigkeit nie aufgewacht zu sein; hasste sich dafür zu leben, während seine Freunde….er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, doch dieses gnadenlose Wort hatte bereits seine Lippen verlassen und hing nun unwiderruflich in der Luft.

„Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, alle…?" schluchzte Hermine und Harry musste sie nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass ihr Tränen die Wangen entlang liefen.

„An was genau kannst du dich erinnern, Harry?", seufzte Remus leise und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Noch einmal wünschte sich Harry in diese dumpfe Bewusstlosigkeit zurückkehren zu können. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern, nicht denken und nicht noch einmal die Bilder vor seinen inneren Augen sehen. 

„Harry, bitte! Es ist wichtig!", sagte Remus eindringlich und versuchte die Hände von Harry Gesicht zu ziehen.

„Warum ist das wichtig?", fuhr Harry ihn zornig an und konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen in seine Augen traten. Er drehte sich ruckartig zur Seite, was sein Kopf mit einem stechenden Schmerz honorierte.

„Weil ich vermute, dass Andrea zumindest einen Teil von ihnen in Sicherheit gebracht hat", sagte Remus fest. „ Sieh dir ihre Hand an!"

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was ihm Andreas Hand zeigen sollte, dennoch keimte ein Funken Hoffnung in ihm auf. Widerstrebend sah er auf, als Remus vorsichtig Andreas Handfläche nach oben drehte. 

„Siehst du die kleinen Schnitte hier?", sagte Remus, als er Harrys verständnislosen Blick sah. „Sie entstehen, wenn Andrea den Portschlüssel benutzt."

„Ich verstehe nicht!", sagte Harry. „Was haben diese Kratzer….."

„Da Andrea selbst keine Magie besitzt, kann sie den Portschlüssel nur mit ihrem Blut aktivieren", erklärte Remus. „Da sie dies, die letzten Tage sehr oft getan hat, sind wir dazu übergegangen, die Wunden, auch wenn sie nur klein und unbedeutend waren, sofort wieder zu heilen. Nachdem sie heute Morgen den Grimmauld Place erreichte, habe ich die neue Wunde geheilt."

„Das heißt, dass sie zwischenzeitlich den Portschlüssel benutzt hat!", stieß Hermine erleichtert aus.

„Das vermute ich!", nickte Remus. „Doch Genaueres werden wir erst erfahren, wenn sie wieder zu sich gekommen ist."

„Kann das sein?", seufzte Harry und fuhr sich zerstreut durch die Haare, ehe er schweratmend das erzählte, an was er sich noch erinnern konnte.

Remus hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, während seine Finger gedankenverloren über Andreas Hand strichen. Als Harry geendet hatte, schluckte er hart, doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, richtete Hermine sich hektisch auf und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Wir müssen Andrea wecken…..sie kann uns mit Hilfe des Portschlüssels hier weg bringen! Warum hab ich da nicht gleich daran gedacht?"

„Das kann sie nicht", stöhnte Remus und hielt Hermine zurück, die gerade nach Andreas Schulter greifen wollte. „Sie hat den Portschlüssel nicht!"

„WAS?"

„Vermutlich hat sie ihn während des Kampfes verloren." 

„Oder man hat ihn ihr abgenommen", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen und griff unwillkürlich nach seiner Brust, doch Andreas Anhänger befand sich noch immer unter seinem Sweatshirt.

„Das denke ich nicht, sonst hätten sie ihr den Drudenfuß ebenfalls weggenommen, aber den hat sie noch", sagte Remus, während sein Blick nachdenklich von Andrea zu Harrys Brust wanderte.

„Sie hat das Gegenstück dabei?", stieß Hermine verblüfft aus und Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihr Gehirn plötzlich anfing auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten.

„Sie hat es mitgebracht um es Dumbledore zu zeigen", seufzte Remus schwer, als könnte er die Gedanken hinter Hermines Stirn lesen. „Nun vielleicht sollten wir sie doch wecken, auch wenn ich ihr das vorläufig ersparen wollte."

Remus beugte sich über sie, doch noch ehe er sie angesprochen hatte wurde ihre Atmung ungleichmäßiger und ihre Augenlider begannen zu flattern.

„Sie wacht auf!", sagte Hermine, während Remus vorsichtig über Andreas Stirn strich.

„Andrea, kannst du mich hören?", sprach er sie leise an, als sie unvermittelt die Augen aufschlug und ihn starr ansah.

Es dauerte etwas bis sich ihr Blick klärte und sie ihn erkannte. Der Ansatz eines Lächelns erschien auf ihren Lippen, als sie kraftlos den Arm hob und seine Wange berührte, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass dies kein Traumbild war. 

„Alles ok mit dir?", fragte sie leise, ohne den Blick von seinem Gesicht zu wenden.

„Ja", sagte Remus, atmete tief ein und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Mir geht es besser als dir. Eine deiner Rippen ist gebrochen."

„…Rippen gebrochen?", wiederholte sie seine letzten Worte und schien Mühe zu haben, den Sinn zu erfassen. 

„Hier trink, das wird dir gut tun", sagte Remus und hielt ihr die alte Feldflasche an die Lippen.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Wasser. Man hat uns neben ein paar Decken auch eine Flasche mit Wasser dagelassen."

Als Andrea immer noch zögerte, hob Remus kurzerhand ihren Kopf an und träufelte etwas Wasser in ihren Mund. Vorsichtig schluckte sie es, bis sie plötzlich die Augen aufriss und ihre Finger in den Stoff seiner Robe krallte.

„Harry. Wo sind Harry und …." 

„Harry ist hier. Ein bisschen angeschlagen zwar, aber soweit geht's ihm gut. Hermine ist auch da."

„Hermine?" Andrea richtete sich auf und sah sich verwirrt um. „Aber ich hab sie doch im Kamin verschwinden sehen?"

„Ja, doch in bin leider nicht im Grimmauld Place angekommen", sagte Hermine matt.

Andrea versuchte sich noch weiter aufzurichten, um sie und Harry besser sehen zu können, sank jedoch mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen gegen Remus Arm.

„Tu langsam, so eine gebrochene Rippe ist äußerst schmerzhaft", sagte Remus, während er ihr sanft den Rücken stützte.

„Es geht schon", prustete sie, auch wenn ihr Gesicht etwas anderes sagte. 

„Andrea, weißt du was mit den Anderen ist?", fragte nun Harry drängend, Hermines sorgenvollen Blick ignorierend.

„Ron, Ginny, die Zwillinge und Mrs. Weasley sind in Mirandas Haus, doch… es gab auch Tote", sagte sie zögernd und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen. 

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry tonlos, ohne jemanden anzusehen. „Ich hab sie gesehen, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher und….vermutlich auch Kingsley."

„Weißt du, was mit Mr. Weasley ist?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Ich hoffe es geht ihm gut", sagte Andrea zögernd. „Als er erkannte, dass wir bei diesem Überfall den Kürzeren ziehen würden, beschloss er ins Zauberministerium zu apparieren, um Hilfe zu holen. Was aus Dumbledore und den anderen geworden ist, kann ich nicht….."

„Wieso Dumbledore?", unterbrach Remus sie. „War er da?"

„Zumindest hat das jemand gerufen, kurz bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor."

„Dann vermute ich mal, dass Arthur es geschafft hat", sagte Remus und eine Spur von Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Dann lasst uns jetzt schnellstmöglich von hier verschwinden!", sagte Andrea und fuhr mit einer routinierten Bewegung in den Kragen ihres Pullovers, doch die Kette war nicht mehr da. Für einen Moment starrte sie ihre Hand an, als die Erinnerung an den Kampf mit dem Todesser hochkam. Sie hatte den Anhänger fest in der Faust….

Aber noch ehe sie den Gedanken zuende denken konnte, hörte sie Schritte durch das Gewölbe hallen und innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie alle vier auf den Beinen. 

„…natürlich, wo sollten sie den sonst sein?", erklang eine gereizte Stimme und die Schritte kamen näher.

Es erklang ein hohes, hysterisches Lachen, das Harry unweigerlich die Luft anhalten ließ. Ein Blick in Remus Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass auch dieser Bellatrix Stimme sofort erkannt hatte. Im schwachen Dämmerlicht des steinernen Korridors tauchten zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Roben auf, die sich nun langsam ihrer Zelle näherten.

„Oh, sehr schön!", höhnte Bellatrix und schlug die Kapuze ihrer Robe zurück, dass sie ihr Gesicht sehen konnten. „Unser kleines Potter-Baby ist ja auch wach. Hast du süß geträumt, mein Kleiner?"

Hass, grenzenloser Hass erfasste Harry, als er an die Gitterstäben herantrat und sie mit seinen Fäusten umschloss. Sirius Mörderin stand direkt vor ihm und er konnte nichts tun, außer sich in stures Schweigen hüllen. In seiner Vorstellung wurden die harten Metallstäbe in seinen Fäusten zu Bellatrix Hals und er drückte mit aller Macht zu.

„Und mein alter Freund Remus ist ja auch da. Vermisst du meinen geliebten Cousin, der auf so tragische Weise von euch gegangen ist?"

„Irgendwann wirst du an deinem eigenen Gift ersticken, Bella", antwortete Remus mit einer Ruhe und Kälte in der Stimme, die Harry erschaudern ließ.

„Liebenswürdig wie eh und je!", kicherte Bellatrix. „Man hat mir zugetragen, dass du mich suchst. Wolltest du mit mir einen kleinen Plausch über die guten alten Zeiten halten?"

„Aber sicher doch", entgegnete Remus ungerührt. 

„Ja, ja, das war schon eine schöne Zeit, als du mit deinen drei Freunden noch in Hogwarts warst", sagte sie im Tonfall einer lieben Omi, die ihren Enkeln gerade von Früher erzählte.

Die zweite Gestalt, die sich bisher dezent im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, gab ein unterdrücktes Glucksen von sich und erntete dafür von Bellatrix einen warnenden Blick.

„Im Gedenken an diese alten Zeiten, hab ich auch eine Überraschung für dich, mein Lieber. Bist du neugierig?", lächelte sie süß und winkte den Mann hinter sich heran.

Fortsetzung folgt………….

 **AN: Vielen Dank an meine fleißigen Reviewschreiber!** Euer Reviews werde ich ganz bestimmt im nächsten Kapitel beantworten! Versprochen!


	22. Vollmond

AN @ all: So meine Freunde, nun ist auch dieses Kapitel geschafft und ich muss gestehen, es war eines der Schwierigsten, die ich bisher geschrieben habe. *schwitz* Nun bleibt mir nur noch, euch viel Spaß beim Lesen zu wünschen und auf ganz viele Reviews zu hoffen, *fg* ehe ich mich an den nächsten Teil heranwage. 

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen! *verbeug*

22. Vollmond

„Hallo Peter, lange nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte Remus kalt, noch ehe die Gestalt die Kapuze zurückgeschoben hatte.

„Auch ich freue mich dich zu sehen, Moony", lachte Peter Pettigrew spöttisch, auch wenn es Harry so vorkam, als sei seine Mimik dabei sehr angespannt. „Lass mich mal überlegen. Wie lange ist das her…2 Jahre? Doch diesmal sind die Positionen anders verteilt und ich habe den Zauberstab in der Hand."

„Und was willst du damit tun? Uns foltern, um zu beweisen, wie großartig du doch bist?"

„Keine schlechte Idee!", grinste Bellatrix und zog ihren Zauberstab, als ihr Blick auf Andrea fiel. „Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn dass nicht unsere nette Hundebesitzerin ist, die uns so hilfreich unterstützt hat."

Im gleichen Moment in dem Harry vorher sah, was Bellatrix beabsichtigte, hatte diese bereits den Zauberstab auf Andrea gerichtet und rief: „CRUCIO!"

Aber noch ehe der Fluch Andrea treffen konnte, hatte sich Remus schützend zwischen sie und Bellatrix gestellt. Der Fluch traf ihn hart gegen die Brust und ließ ihn augenblicklich, zu Boden sinken.

„NEIN!", ertönte Andreas Aufschrei, doch Bellatrix ließ im gleichen Augenblick überrascht den Zauberstab sinken.

„Oh welch ein Anfall von Ritterlichkeit!", spottete sie und beobachtete Andrea, die sofort neben Remus kniete, um ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. 

„Oder vielleicht ist es ja auch etwas ganz anderes?", fügte Wurmschwanz amüsiert hinzu. „Vielleicht sollte wir doch eine kleine Planänderung vornehmen."

Bellatrix nickte verstehend, während sie Andrea und Remus fixierte. „Zu schade, dass wir nicht mehr Zeit haben, um uns gebührend um euch zu kümmern, doch ich verspreche euch, wir sind vor Sonnenuntergang zurück. Bis dahin…" 

Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollte, doch sie wiegte nur selbstgefällig den Kopf. 

Mit einem lässigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs erschien ein Tablett mit Tee und belegten Broten in der Zelle, ehe sie sich umdrehte und gefolgt von Pettigrew ging. Sie waren schon einige Meter entfernt, als Bellatrix sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Ach, fast hätte ich es vergessen, alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry Potter!", sagte sie in süßlicher Stimme und einer ungelenkigen Verbeugung. „Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Geburtstagsüberraschung des dunklen Lords und glaube mir, es kommt noch besser. Er hat wirklich keine Mühen gescheut, sich etwas Besonderes für dich auszudenken."

„Was hat sie damit gemeint…", flüsterte Hermine und trat, als die Schritte bereits verhallt waren, näher an Harry heran, der noch immer in den düsteren Korridor hinaus starrte.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dies nicht wirklich wissen möchte", sagte Andrea und rieb sich fröstelnd über die Arme, während sie misstrauisch das Tablett ansah. 

„Du kannst dich unbesorgt bedienen, wenn sie uns vergiften wollten, wären sie nicht gegangen", sagte Remus, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war. „Die Gelegenheit uns leiden zu sehen, hätten sie sich sicherlich nicht entgehen lassen."

„Sonnenuntergang", murmelte Harry und drehte sich zögernd zu Remus um. „Was schätzt du, wie viel Zeit wir bis dahin haben?"

„Schwer zu sagen, vielleicht zwei oder drei Stunden", seufzte Remus und trat unter das schmale Fenster, um von dort aus den Stand der Sonne sehen zu können. „Unter Umständen auch ein bisschen mehr, doch darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen. Wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich raus."

„Leichter gesagt als getan", stöhnte Andrea, während sie mit zitternden Händen Tee eingoss. „Ich habe den Portschlüssel nicht mehr."

„Aber wir haben das Salomonschild und dessen Herzstück!"

„Schon, aber es ist nicht als Portschüssel verwendbar."

„Ich weiß!", stieß Remus zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und begann unruhig die Zelle auf und ab zu gehen. „Doch lass uns nachdenken, vielleicht gibt es ja eine andere Möglichkeit, die uns hier heraus helfen könnte."

Andrea nickte geistesabwesend und ließ sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand nieder. Die Teetasse fest umklammert beobachtete sie Harry, der noch immer mit dem Rücken an den Gitterstäben lehnte. Irgendetwas an der Ruhe, die er Junge ausstrahlte setzte sie in Alarmbereitschaft und machte es ihr schwer sich auf das Amulett zu konzentrieren. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, stand Harry nahezu unbeweglich da und verfolgte mit ausdrucksloser Miene Remus Wanderung durch die Zelle. Selbst seine Augen, in denen die letzten Stunden so viel Leben war, wirkten nun genauso stumpf und ausdruckslos wie in der Nacht, in der sie ihn aus dem Zauberministerium geholt hatten. 

„In welchen Bereichen kann man das Salomonschild einsetzen?", riss Hermine sie unvermittelt aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich meine, wenn wir wüssten wozu man es unter normalen Umständen nutzen kann,….. vielleicht …finden wir eine Möglichkeit es ohne Zauberstab zu benutzen."

„Es gibt schon Vorgänge, für die ein Zauberstab nicht unbedingt nötig ist", sagte Andrea zaudernd, ehe sie widerstrebend das Salomonschild unter ihrem Pullover hervorzog. „Man benutzt dazu die Magie der eingearbeiteten Steine."

„Welche Möglichkeiten sind das?" 

„Man kann es, wie schon erwähnt, als Schutz gegen schwarze Magie nutzen oder um eine Traumpassage zu erschaffen, möglicherweise auch, ….um… jemanden zu töten." 

Remus nickte und für einen Moment blitzte etwas wie Erleichterung in seinen Augen auf, die Andrea nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„OK, erklär uns bitte mal, wie das funktioniert", sagte Remus entschlossen und winkte Harry heran, der bisher schweigend zugehört hatte. 

„Na schön", nickte Andrea und legte das handtellergroße Amulett auf den Boden, damit die Anderen es besser sehen konnten. „An jeder der fünf Spitzen des Pentagramms ist ein magisches Symbol eingearbeitet, welches jedes für sich eine unterschiedliche Bedeutung hat. Legt man nun das Herzstück darauf, vergrößert sich das Artefakt. Harry gibt mir bitte mal den Anhänger."

Mit einem prüfenden Blick in den verlassenen Korridor, reichte Harry ihr die Kette. Andrea löste den Anhänger von der Kette und legte ihn auf das Zentrum des Pentagramms. Sofort begann dieses in einem sanften grünen Licht zu leuchten und die beiden Teile verbanden sich zu einem größeren Ganzen. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, als das Pentagramm anwuchs und bald die Größe einer Kuchenplatte erreicht hatte.

„Das ist das Teil, das in Ihrer Wohnung an der Wand hing!", stieß er betroffen aus, als er das Pentagramm wieder erkannte.

„Das ist richtig!", lächelte Andrea, ehe ihr Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. „Wie ihr seht, lässt sich das Herzstück in der Mitte drehen, so dass die einzelnen Steine verschiedene Symbole berühren können. Der Diamant hier, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen, besitzt sehr starke Heilkräfte, wenn man ihn auf die Position mit dem entsprechenden Symbol dreht, verbinden sich die Energien und der Stein lässt sich vom Rand aus ins Zentrum des Artefakts schieben. Dort wird er zusätzlich von der Magie der anderen Steine gespeist und kann so seine Heilwirkung entfalten."

„Vielleicht sollten wir dies gleich mal an der gebrochenen Rippe von Andrea ausprobieren", sagte Hermine begeistert, doch Andrea schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Heilung würde vermutlich zu lange dauern und wir wissen nicht, wann unsere Wächter zurückkommen. Außerdem muss ich Dumbledore Recht geben, dieses Amulett besitzt sehr große Macht und wir sollten…."

Sie brach ab, als aus der Ferne ein dumpfes Grollen erklang und wenige Augenblicke später der Boden unter ihnen leicht erzitterte.

„Was war das?", fragte Hermine erschrocken und sprang auf die Füße.

Niemand antwortete und schon nach kurzer Zeit konnten sie aufgeregte Stimmen hören, die sich gegenseitig etwas zuriefen. Andrea trennte rasch die beiden Amulette und reichte Harry den Anhänger zurück. Sofort schrumpften beide Teile auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe.

„Habt ihr euch schon mal überlegt was passiert, wenn Voldemort beide Teile gleichzeitig in die Hand bekommt?", sagte Harry tonlos, während er den Anhänger unter seinem Sweatshirt verschwinden ließ. 

„Ich kann es nur vermuten", sagte Remus und spähte den düsteren Korridor entlang. „Nachdem dieses Amulett auf der Basis von positiver Magie arbeitet, müsste es eigentlich auf die destruktiven Energien Voldemorts abstoßen oder zumindest absorbierend reagieren. Doch wie schon gesagt, das ist nur eine Vermutung."

„Außerdem weiß er nichts von den beiden Anhängern und deren Bedeutung…" versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen, doch Harry unterbrach sie hart.

„Wie willst du dir da sicher sein?" 

„Wie meinst du das? Wie sollte er davon wissen?"

„Vielleicht auf die gleiche Weise, wie er von Harrys Geburtstagsfeier erfahren hat", antwortete Andrea an Harrys Stelle, als dieser sich wegdrehte und ihnen den Rücken zuwandte. 

„Ihr glaubt, dass uns jemand verraten hat?", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme und sah fragend zu Remus hoch.

„Liegt zumindest im Bereich des Möglichen", nickte er und warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu. „Außer den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens, den Weasleys und dem Zauberminister persönlich, wusste niemand was wir geplant hatten. Selbst Andrea erfuhr es erst gestern Nacht."

Remus seufzte schwer und warf einen Blick hoch zum Fenster, durch welches noch immer Sonnenlicht hereinfiel. Aus der Ferne war ein wiederholtes Donnergrollen zu hören, doch das Stück Himmel, welches sie von ihrer Zelle aus sehen konnten, war noch immer wolkenlos.

„Das hört sich nach einem Kampf an", sagte Hermine plötzlich und trat rasch neben Harry um den Korridor überblicken zu können.

„Möglicherweise hat Dumbledore unsere Spur gefunden und ist nun hier, um uns herauszuholen", sagte Andrea hoffnungsvoll. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns bemerkbar machen."

„Wenn das wirklich ein Kampf ist, dann ist er ziemlich weit weg und niemand würde uns hören", sagte Remus angespannt. „Außerdem ruft das nur unsere Wächter herbei und die möchte ich im Moment lieber nicht sehen."

Remus begann von neuem unruhig in der Zelle auf und ab zu laufen, während sein Blick immer wieder zu dem Fenster hoch wanderte. Langsam färbte sich das Mauerwerk neben dem Fenster in einem sanften rötlichen Ton, der ihnen zeigte, dass die Sonne bereits unterging. Immer öfters drangen seltsame Geräusche zu ihnen herunter. Mal war es ein Donnergrollen, mal ein Zischen, dann hörte es sich wieder an, als würde jemand einen schweren Gegenstand über rauen Boden ziehen. 

„Verdammt!", fluchte Remus und blieb unvermittelt stehen. „Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben…"

„Remus beruhig dich!", sagte Andrea sanft und griff nach seiner Hand. „Im Moment können wir nur abwarten und…"

„Andrea du verstehst nicht", seufzte er tief und fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare. „Es geht nicht nur um …."

Harry hinter ihm stöhnte auf, geriet ins Schwanken und presste die Hände an seine Stirn.

„Voldemort! Er kommt!", stieß er unterdrückt hervor und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt von den Gitterstäben zurück. „Er ist ganz in der Nähe."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hörten sie Stimmen im Korridor, doch Voldemort kam nicht und auch der Schmerz in Harrys Narbe klang nach einigen Minuten wieder ab. Stattdessen schallte ein lauter Knall durch die Kellergänge und die Gewölbe begannen zu beben, dann herrschte wieder vollkommene Stille.

Schweigend lauschten sie in die Dunkelheit. Die Minuten schienen sich endlos in die Länge zu ziehen und das letzte schwindende Tageslicht warf gespenstische Schatten, bis sie schließlich eine Ratte erkannten, die fast lautlos auf sie zukam. Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt, verwandelte sich diese in Peters menschliche Gestalt. Sich immer wieder nach hinten umblickend, trat er nervös an ihre Zelle heran. Seine vorher so selbstsichere Miene war verschwunden und Harry bemerkte, dass Wurmschwanz es offensichtlich vermied, irgendjemanden von ihnen direkt anzusehen. 

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Andrea und ehe sie recht wusste, was geschah, umschloss ein goldfarbenes Armband ihr linkes Handgelenk. Das gleiche tat er mit Lupin und im selben Moment, da das Armband seinen rechten Arm umschloss, zog es beide Armbänder, als wären diese plötzlich magnetisch, aufeinander zu. Es gab ein kurzes klackendes Geräusch, als sich die beiden Armbänder verbanden und Andreas und Remus Händen waren aneinander gefesselt. Durch diese unerwartete Bewegung geriet Andrea ins Stolpern und hielt sich unwillkürlich den verletzten Rippenbogen, während sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an Remus Halt suchte. 

„Was soll das?", fragte Remus scharf und legte stützend seinen freien Arm um Andrea, doch Peter regiert nicht auf seine Frage. 

Ohne ihm oder Andrea weitere Beachtung zu schenken, wandte er sich an Harry und Hermine und fesselte sie in gleicher Weise aneinander. Sie hörten Wurmschwanz einige undeutliche Worte vor sich hinmurmeln, dann teilte plötzlich eine neu erschienene Gitterwand die Zelle in zwei Teile. Auf der rechten Seiten befanden sich nun Remus und Andrea und auf der Linken, Harry und Hermine.

„Was wird das jetzt?", stieß Harry ärgerlich hervor und diesmal antwortete Peter.

„Das ist zu deiner Sicherheit, Harry! Der dunkle Lord möchte nicht dass dir vorzeitig etwas geschieht."

Für einen Moment starrte ihn Harry nur ungläubig entgegen, doch er verstand.

„Vollmond!", sagte er leise und spürte wie sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammen zog und ihm bei dem Gedanken an das Bevorstehende schlecht wurde. „Wir haben heute Nacht Vollmond!"

„Richtig!", nickte Wurmschwanz kurz, während er einen Schritt zurücktrat, um sein Werk betrachten zu können. „Ich sagte dir bereits, der dunkle Lord hat sich etwas ganz besonderes für deinen Geburtstag ausgedacht. Eine Darbietung dieser Art bekommt man nicht alle Tage."

Hermines Blick wanderte von Remus kalkweißem Gesicht zu Harry, der Wurmschwanz mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen ansah, den sie nicht definieren konnte und plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf.

„NEIN! Das könnt ihr nicht tun!", schrie sie panisch auf und zerrte an der Fessel, was allerdings nur den Erfolg hatte, dass sie Harry heftig hin und her schüttelte.

„Ich habe ganz klare Anweisungen", sagte Peter leise, und Hermine glaubte fast so etwas wie Bedauern in seiner Stimme zu erkennen, doch als er weiter sprach, war diese leichte Unsicherheit verschwunden und seine Worte klangen hart und unnachgiebig wie zu Anfang. „Hier, das ist für dich!"

Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er ein Schwert aus seinem Umhang und warf es Harry vor die Füße.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir etwas über Werwölfe erzählen muss. Dieses Schwert besteht aus reinem Silber. Es dürfte keine Schwierigkeit sein ihn damit zu töten. Diese Waffe ist so gearbeitet, dass es bei Berührung die Gitter zurück schieben kann, um den Wolf die Bewegungsfreiheit zu nehmen. Doch sei gewarnt, du bist der Einzige der es benutzen kann, Harry, für alle anderen, wird es sich in Luft auflösen, sobald sie es berühren."

„Du bist verrückt, wenn du glaubst, ich würde es benutzen!", stieß Harry gepresst hervor und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt von dem Schwert zurück. Hermine spürte das Zittern in Harrys Arm und griff nach seiner Hand, während ihr Blick panisch von Harry, zu Remus und Andrea ging.

„Der dunkle Lord ist sicher, dass du deine Freunde retten wirst. Schließlich besitzt du das edle Herz eines Gryffindor. Bedauerlicherweise ist er zurzeit verhindert und kann somit dem Schauspiel nicht persönlich beiwohnen."

„Das ist barbarisch! Das …das kannst du nicht machen! Harry hat dir das Leben gerettet!", schrie Hermine mit überschnappender Stimme.

„Was vielleicht ein Fehler war!", nickte Wurmschwanz mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Aber weißt du Mädchen, nachdem meine Freunde mich damals ebenfalls umbringen wollten, brauche ich mir hierüber keine Gedanken zu machen."

Eine Sekunde später hatte er sich in eine Ratte verwandelt und verschwand lautlos in der Dunkelheit. Wenig später hörten sie eine schwere Eisentür ins Schloss fallen.

„Harry…", begann Remus, doch dieser schnitt ihm hart das Wort ab.

„Nein, Remus! Vergiss es!"

„Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, wirst du es benutzen!"

„NEIN! DAS KANN ICH NICHT!"

„Was willst du sonst tun?", fragte er und nun wurde auch seine Stimme lauter. 

„Von was zum Teufel redet ihr da eigentlich?", mischte sich nun Andrea erstmals ein und sah ungeduldig von Einem zum Anderen. „Denkt ihr ernsthaft, der wird uns einen Werwolf hier runter schicken? Und selbst wenn, warum wäre es ein Problem ihn zu töten?"

Während Harry und Remus ihren Blick auswichen, starrte Hermine ihr fassungslos entgegen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Andrea offensichtlich nichts über Remus Lykanthropie wusste.

„Andrea, ich… ich bin ein Werwolf", sagte Remus mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich denke, wir haben hier keine großen Alternativen. Harry wird dieses Schwert benutzen müssen."

„Was?", hauchte Andrea und wollte zurückweichen, doch mehr als eine Armlänge konnte sie sich wegen der Fesseln nicht entfernen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie panisch von ihrem Handgelenk zu Remus. Hermine konnte die Angst in Andrea fast körperlich spüren. 

„Es tut mir leid, Andrea, doch wenn der Mond aufgeht werde ich mich verwandeln. Ich kann es nicht verhindern", sagte Remus leise und warf Harry einen flehenden Blick zu.

Unwillkürlich sah Andrea zu dem Fenster hoch, doch die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, auch wenn der Mond noch nicht hervortrat.

„Ich muss mich setzen", stöhne sie, als ihre Beine sie nicht mehr trugen. 

„Das Amulett!", sagte Hermine fest. „Es muss irgendeine Möglichkeit geben!"

„Ja aber Welche!", sagte Andrea abwesend und starrte vor sich ins Leere. 

„Bitte Andrea, denk nach!", drängte Harry, während er an den Gitterstäben Halt suchte. 

„Das tu ich doch gerade!", gab Andrea gereizt zurück und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. 

„Harry, gib mir bitte das Herzstück", sagte Remus nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Widerstreben holte Harry das Amulett hervor, reichte es jedoch nicht Remus sondern Andrea. „Bitte, rette euer beider Leben", flehte er leise.

„Ich weiß nicht wie!", jammerte Andrea mit tränenerstickender Stimme. 

Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie ihr Stück des Artefakts hervor und verband die beiden Teile. Unter dem sanften grünen Glanz vergrößerte es sich und tauchte die Zelle in ein unheimliches Licht. 

„Bitte Harry….nimm das Schwert, die Verwandlung steht unmittelbar bevor", sagte Remus entschieden.

„Nein! Das werde ich nicht tun! Es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit!", schrie ihm Harry, am ganzen Leib zitternd entgegen.

„Verdammt Harry! Du spielst mit Andreas Leben…und auch mit meinem! Glaubst du ich könnte leben…."

„Könnt ihr beiden jetzt endlich mal die Klappe halten!", fuhr Andrea ärgerlich dazwischen. „Wie soll ich mich konzentrieren, wenn ihr beide nun auch noch zu streiten anfangt."

„Wäre eine Traumpassage…eventuell ein Weg?", fragte Hermine zögernd und biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe.

„Eine Traumpassage?", stießen Harry und Remus fast gleichzeitig aus und sahen Hermine ungläubig an. 

„Keine Ahnung!", stöhnte Andrea und blies scharf die Luft aus, schien jedoch ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.

„Wenn Hussels Bericht stimmt, dann erzeugt dieses Amulett eine Traumpassage, in der zeitlich begrenzt, die Körperlichkeit der Personen aufgelöst wird. Sie existieren dann nur noch in einer Art … Zwischenwelt", erklärte Hermine hastig. 

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry und sah verwirrt von Hermine zu Andrea.

„Die Reise in die Sehnsüchte…", sagte Andrea und wiegte den Kopf unschlüssig hin und her. 

„Erklär das bitte genauer", sagte Remus, während sein Blick hektisch zum Fenster hoch ging.

„Ignatz verwendete das Amulett, um eine Passage zu einer anderen Form der Wirklichkeit zu erschaffen. Traumreisen nannte er dies, da es unmittelbar mit den Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchten der ausführenden Person verknüpft ist. Für einen gewissen Zeitraum soll es angeblich möglich sein, die reale Welt zu verlassen, um nur noch in der reinen Gedankenwelt zu existieren. Der Reisende erträumt sich sozusagen seine eigene Welt."

Andrea schluckte hart, ehe sie zögernd weitersprach. „Meine Urgroßmutter bezeichnete es als ein Spiel mit dem Tod. Auch wenn der Körper auf diese Reise mit Regeneration reagiert, so war er doch für die Zeit des Aufenthalts in der Traumwelt nicht mehr existent. Gleichzeitig beschrieben aber beide, Ignatz genau wie Anastasia, dieses Erlebnis als beglückend und berauschend, wobei die Gefahr darin besteht, dass der Reisende nicht mehr in die Realität zurück möchte."

„Aber was geschieht, wenn ihr es zusammen benutzt?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, vermutlich würden sich unsere Träume mischen. Was auch immer an Sehnsüchten da ist, wir würde es gemeinsam durchleben."

„Aber Remus könnte sich nicht verwandeln, da sein Körper, in der Zeit des Vollmonds nicht existent ist", sagte Harry, zwischen Hoffnung und Angst schwankend. 

„Konkret heißt das, dass ihr auf alle Fälle bis zum Morgengrauen in dieser Zwischenwelt bleiben müsst", grübelte Hermine.

„Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich allein durch diese Passage gehen kann?", fragte Remus, doch Andrea schüttelte mit einem kläglichen Lächeln den Kopf.

„Kaum, es sei denn, du kannst diese Fessel hier verschwinden lassen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich sehr viel zu verlieren habe und könnte ich es allein tun, würde ich sofort zustimmen, doch so ist es zu gefährlich!", sagte Remus entschieden.

„Aber unsere einzige Alternative", entgegnete Andrea leise und begann, die Steine in die entsprechende Position zu verschieben.

„Andrea, nein!", stöhnte Remus und hielt ihre Hand fest. „Was ist, wenn etwas schief geht und du mit einem Werwolf in dieser Traumwelt fest sitzt? Die Sehnsucht eines Werwolfs ist das Töten von Menschen."

„Verdammt, Remus, das weiß ich auch!", sagte sie heftig und entzog ihm ungeduldig die Hand, sah aber das erste Mal seit der Eröffnung dass er ein Werwolf war, direkt in seine Augen. „Wenn wir es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, dann wird dies im günstigsten Fall der schrecklichste Alptraum meines Lebens."

Remus wollte ihr widersprechen, doch die Angst und der Schmerz, der sich in diesem Moment in ihren Augen spiegelte, ließ ihn verstummen. Gleichzeit jedoch fühlte er dieses nur allzu vertraute Kribbeln in seinem Körper, das der Verwandlung voraus ging und Sekunden später begannen seine Arme und Beine heftig zu zittern.

„Die Verwandlung setzt ein!", schrie Hermine panisch auf und ohne sich seiner Handlung bewusst zu sein, nur einem unsichtbaren Zwang folgend, ergriff Harry das Schwert, das bisher unangetastet am Boden lag.

Fortsetzung folgt……..

AN: Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, ich knuddel euch mal gaaaaaaaaanz feste!!!

OK, ich weiß dass auch dieser Cliffhanger…etwas…hm….*nachWortensuch* …unfair ist, doch irgendwie ….geschieht das ganz von selbst. Kann euch ja schlecht ein Kapitel mit 15 Seiten zumuten, schließlich habe wir gerade mal die Hälfte der Geschichte erreicht. Das heißt, euch stehen noch ein paar Kapitel bevor und ich möchte euch doch nicht mit überlangen Kapiteln den Spaß daran nehmen!

So aber nun zu eueren Reviews:

@ Thorin Eichenschild: Freu mich zu lesen, dass du meiner Geschichte treu bleibst! Doch auf Andrea und Remus bezogen, verspreche ich nichts! *sfg*

@ mbi13: Hihihihihihi! Reviewschuld! Freu mich immer über deine Reviews, auch wenn es keine Pflicht sein sollte. 

@ Angel 344: freut mich dass es dir gefällt und ich schreib auch ganz schnell weiter.

@ Virginia: Danke für das Bussi! *ggg* und „Ruhig Blut" es geht ja weiter…

@ The Snitch: Danke, dass du mir keinen Heuler geschickt hast, war schon am überlegen, wie ich meinen Nachbarn diesen Krach erklären könnte *sfg*

@ moonlight4: Denke, Harry wird noch etwas brauchen, bis er bereit ist das Amulett zu benutzen.

@ maya: Nein – nicht alle! Aber die Realität in einem Krieg, schließt Opfer mit ein.

@ Fluffy Bond: Bin schon sehr erleichtert, dass du mir verziehen hast – denn von drei Köpfen möchte ich nicht gebissen werden. *ggg*

@ Kaori: Drogenschutzgesetz *lol* muss ich mir da jetzt Gedanken machen?

@ Rampunzelou: Nein, die Vier sind nicht in Askaban, doch Näheres erfahrt ihr erst im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel. *grübel* Voldemort hab doch Askaban nicht eingenommen, oder hab ich da im Englischen was überlesen? Die Frage nach Pettigrew hat sich ja durch dieses Kapitel erübrigt. *ggg*

@ Miss Shirley Blythe: Macht nichts, diese Wiederholung…genieße ich trotzdem *ggg* Freut mich, dass dir die Fic so gefällt.

@ Santasy: Mach ich, mach ich! Doch manchmal muss gut Ding Weile haben! Will euch ja nicht irgendeinen Schrott vorsetzen. *ggg*

@ kirilein: Ich weiß, dass du gar **nicht** neugierig bist! Nein, niemals! *ssffgg* Drum macht mir das lesen deiner Reviews auch immer so viel Spaß! Und fühl mich verpflichtet, ganz schnell weiter zu schreiben.

@ lea: Nicht platzen, es geht ja weiter…*ggg*

@ Rolf: Bin mir nicht sicher, ob dein Review nun auf das 18, oder letzte Kapitel bezogen war. Aufs 18. bezogen, denke ich, dass Pettigrew für Lupin nicht unbedingt eine so angenehme Erinnerung ist, da er ja weiß, was dieser in späteren Jahren getan hat. Jetzt im 22. ist er ja vertreten *ggg*, auch wenn Lupin seine Aktion sicher gern anders gehabt hätte.

@ Herminchen999: Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt! *rotwerd*


	23. Runespoor

23. Runespoor

Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, was Andrea genau tat, denn Harry hechtete plötzlich mit einem lauten Aufschrei nach vorn und riss sie mit sich. Mit einem gewaltigen Schlag donnerte die Klinge des Schwertes gegen die Gitterstäbe. Doch obwohl es laut krachte, rutschten die Metallstäbe wie Gummibänder zur Seite und die Spitze des Schwerts stach ungehindert durch den Zwischenraum, aber mehr konnte Hermine nicht sehen. Ein grelles, weißes Licht durchflutete plötzlich den Raum und ließ sie unwillkürlich die Augen zusammen kneifen. Eine Sekunde später wurde das Licht jedoch bereits wieder schwächer, bis es nur noch ein feines Glimmen war, das den Raum in ein sanftest Licht tauchte. Die Stelle, an der unmittelbar zuvor noch Remus und Andrea gestanden hatten, war leer und stattdessen ragte nun ein großer, aus purem Licht bestehender Torbogen bis zur Decke empor. Andrea und Remus waren verschwunden. 

„NEIN!"

Am ganzen Körper bebend, starrte Harry abwechselnd von dem Schwert in seiner Hand, zu der Stelle, an der noch Sekunden zuvor die Klinge einschlagen hatte und hinter der nun der silbrig glänzende Torbogen stand. Wären Remus und Andrea nicht genau in diesem Moment verschwunden, hätte die Schwertspitze Remus Brust durchbohrt. 

Die Waffe entglitt Harrys zittrigen Fingern und landete scheppernd auf dem harten Boden. Schwer nach Atem ringend starrte er, von maßlosem Entsetzen gepackt, auf das glänzende, für Remus todbringende Metall. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte das nur passieren? 

„Hermine….ich….hätte ihn fast damit umgebracht", keuchte er mit erstickender Stimme und sank auf die Knie, doch Hermine antwortete ihm nicht. 

„Es war…es war…", stotterte er, doch ihm fehlten die Worte.

„Verzaubert… ich denke Wurmschwanz oder Voldemort haben es mit einem entsprechenden Zauber belegt, falls du nicht bereits sein solltest…es… zu benutzen", sagte Hermine mechanisch, ohne den Blick vom silbernen Torbogen wenden zu können.

Aus der Ferne ertönte erneutes Donnergrollen und auch der Boden begann wieder zu vibrieren. Irgendwo zersplitterte Glas, doch Harry schien von alledem nichts zu bemerken. Erst das Ziehen an seinem Handgelenkt, das entstand, als Hermine einen Schritt auf das seltsame Gebilde zuging, ließ ihn aufsehen.

„Sieh doch, Harry! Das ist einfach unglaublich!", sagte Hermine ehrfürchtig und deutete auf das Tor. „Es sieht aus, als würde es aus reiner Energie bestehen."

Harry, der noch immer unter dem Schock stand, Remus Lupin mit dem Schwert angegriffen zu haben, erhob sich schwerfällig. Seine Arme und Beine schienen plötzlich aus Blei zu bestehen, genauso wie auch sein Kopf Schwierigkeiten hatte, Hermines Worte richtig zu verstehen. Was war gerade geschehen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern das Schwert in die Hand genommen zu haben und erst als die Klinge auf Remus zuschoss, war ihm bewusst geworden, was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun. 

Während Hermine heftig an seinem Arm zerrte, klärte sich langsam sein Blick und nun konnte er auch erkennen, was Hermine so in Aufregung versetzte. Als hätte jemand einen unsichtbaren Schalter umgelegt, war eine Sekunde später sein Kopf klar und er ging mit langsamen Schritten auf die Gitterwand zu, die ihn von dem anderen Teil der Zelle trennte. Den Blick voller Unglauben auf das Tor gerichtet schnappte er nach Luft.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!", stieß er fassungslos aus und plötzlich hatte er nur noch Augen für dieses Tor. Er registrierte nicht einmal wie Hermine sich bückte und etwas vom Boden aufhob.

Obwohl dieser Bogen etwas kleiner war und keine feste Substanz zu haben schien, glich er doch diesem Torbogen im Zauberministerium. Derselbe leicht schwingende Vorhang, dieselbe Bauweise, ja sogar das gleiche undefinierbare Gefühl, welches von diesem Tor ausging. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden fegte ein wahrer Sturm von Gedanken und Spekulationen durch seinen Kopf. 

„Was auch immer Andrea da erschaffen hat, es muss eine Verbindung zu dem Torbogen im Zauberministerium geben", nickte Hermine nachdenklich, die offensichtlich seine Gedanken erraten hatte und ging vorsichtig näher heran. 

„Wenn dies wirklich eine Traumpassage ist, dann heißt das doch…"

„Nein, das heißt noch gar nichts", unterbrach Hermine ihn scharf, doch einen Moment später wurde ihre Stimme bedeutend weicher. „Wir wissen doch überhaupt nichts darüber, weder über das Tor im Ministerium, noch darüber was Andrea hier wirklich getan hat."

„Aber es könnte bedeuten, dass Sirius eventuell noch lebt! Das dieses verdammte Tor ihn nicht umgebracht hat, dass sie sich täuschen, dass…er zurückkommen kann", sagte Harry mit bebender Stimme, doch im nächsten Augenblick packte ihn bereits ein neuer beklemmender Gedanke und er schluckte hart. „Oder es bedeutet, dass Andrea einen Fehler gemacht hat und… nun… sind sie…"

Harry brach ab, wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zuende denken. Wollte nicht in Betracht ziehen, dass Remus und Andrea eventuell nicht wieder zurückkamen. In den nächsten Minuten fuhren Harrys Gefühle und Gedanken Achterbahn. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Hoffnung und Angst stand er wie gelähmt, selbst das laute Poltern ganz in der Nähe registrierte er kaum, genauso wenig wie Hermines Worte, die schon geraume Zeit an ihm vorbei plätscherten.

„…sag mal hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" Mit einem heftigen Rütteln an seinem Arm, holte Hermine ihn in die Realität zurück.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, wir sollte es zumindest versuchen!"

„Ähm….was versuchen?", sagte Harry und warf Hermine einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Du hast kein Wort von dem verstanden, was ich dir gesagt habe." Hermine seufzte tief, schien jedoch nicht wütend auf ihn zu sein. Mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und Mitgefühl setzte sie zum zweiten Mal, mit der Darlegung ihrer Vermutung an. „Also noch mal von vorn. Als du vorhin das Schwert benutzt hast, konntest du die Gitterstäbe bewegen. Vielleicht hat Pettigrew mit dem Schwert einen Fehler begangen, und dies ist nun für uns eine Möglichkeit hier raus zu kommen."

„Das Schwert ist verzaubert! Was wenn …", entgegnete Harry zögernd, sah sich aber nach dem Schwert um, das noch immer neben ihnen am Boden lag.

„Was auch immer Pettigrew damit gemacht hat, der Zauber richtete sich nur gegen Lupin, nicht gegen mich oder Andrea. Wir sollten es wenigstes versuchen!"

„Was ist mit Remus und Andrea? Wir können sie hier nicht einfach zurücklassen."

„Wenn Andrea erfolgreich war und danach sieht es für den Moment aus, dann kehren sie frühestens im Morgengrauen zurück. Bis dahin sind die beiden sicherer als wir", sagte Hermine ungeduldig und wie zur Bestätigung ertönte ein erneutes Grollen vom anderen Ende des Korridors.

Harry nickte und hob mit einem letzten Blick auf den schimmernden Torbogen, das Schwert auf. Entschlossen ging er auf die Gitterwand zu, die sie von dem dunklen Korridor trennte und berührte mit der Klinge vorsichtig die Metallstäbe. Ohne dass es ihn große Mühe gekostet hätte, ließen sich diese nach beiden Seiten wegdrücken, als beständen sie aus keinem festen Material.

„Das stinkt verdammt nach einer Falle", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd und zog das Schwert zurück. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so doof ist und uns…"

„Mensch Harry, mach jetzt endlich! Oder willst du warten bis sie zurückkommen", unterbrach ihn Hermine ärgerlich.

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt schlug eine Tür krachend ins Schloss, was Harrys Widerstand schlagartig in Luft auflöste. 

„In Ordnung!", nickte er und drückte mit der Klinge fest gegen die Gitterstäbe, bis ein Spalt entstand, durch den Hermine bequem nach außen schlüpfen konnte. Um selbst hindurch zu kommen, musste Harry das Schwert mit beiden Händen fassen, doch auch dies gelang ihm mühelos.

„Viel zu einfach!", brummte er und sah sich unsicher in dem dunklen Korridor um. 

Der gesamte Kellergang schien auf beiden Seiten aus ähnlichen Zellen wie der ihren zu bestehen und endete links und rechts jeweils mit einer massiven Holztür, neben der eine einzelne Fackel brannte. 

„Pettigrew ging in diese Richtung, also sollten wir lieber die Andere nehmen", flüsterte Harry und zog Hermine die linke Seite des Korridors entlang. 

Je weiter sie sich von ihrer Zelle und damit von dem Licht des Torbogens entfernten, umso undeutlicher konnten sie die Einzelheiten erkennen. Erst als sie die Tür erreicht hatten, konnten sie das Licht der Fackel nutzen. Das Ohr an die Tür gepresst lauschten sie, doch von der anderen Seite war nicht das Geringste zu hören. Hermine hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als Harry die Türklinke behutsam nach unten drückte. Fast lautlos bewegte sich die Tür in den Scharnieren und gab ihnen den Blick in einen anderen, aber wesentlich kürzeren Korridor frei, an dessen Ende ein vergitterter Torbogen den Weg versperrte. Überall an den Wänden waren Halterungen mit Fackeln angebracht, doch nur die Beiden direkt neben dem Gitter brannten.

„Wir sollten eine der unbenutzten Fackeln mitnehmen", sagte Hermine und als Harry nickte, zog sie eine heraus und entzündete sie an der Flamme der linken Fackel.

Über ihnen ertönte ein dumpfes Poltern, was Harry veranlasste beunruhigt nach oben zu sehen. „Los weiter! Was auch immer dort oben los ist, die Geräusche kommen näher."

„Findest du nicht, dass es hier eigenartig riecht?", sagte Hermine zögernd, als Harry gerade mit der Klinge des Schwertes die Gitterstäbe zur Seite drückte.

Harry nickte besorgt und ließ seinen Blick suchend über den Boden und die Wände gleiten, doch nirgends konnte er etwas Auffälliges erkennen. 

„Es stinkt nach Verwesung", sagte er tonlos, schob sich aber entschlossen durch die entstandene Lücke zwischen den Gitterstäben.

Hermine folgte ihm ohne weiteres Zögern und nur die Fackel, die in ihrer Hand zitterte, zeigte wie nervös sie war. Vorsichtig schlichen sie vorwärts, bis sich nach einigen Metern der Gang teilte. Während es auf der rechten Seite abwärts ging, stieg der linke Teil des Kellergangs leicht an. Sie entschieden sich für die linke Abzweigung, doch schon nach zwanzig Metern teilte sich der Gang erneut.

„Scheint hier ziemlich riesig zu sein", sagte Harry und blieb unschlüssig vor der Gabelung stehen. „Doch auf dieser Seite… Vorsicht, da kommt jemand!", stieß er hastig aus und zog Hermine eilig zurück.

Deutlich hörten sie langsam näherkommende Schritte und die Stimmen von zwei Männern, die sich ungezwungen unterhielten. Offensichtlich hatten sie noch nichts Auffälliges bemerkt, denn nun blieb der Eine stehen und lachte herzhaft.

„So ein Unsinn! Wie sollten die hier reinkommen?", grölte er unbekümmert.

„Schnell die Fackel! Mach die Fackel aus!", zischte Harry und blieb kurz stehen, damit Hermine die Flamme austreten konnte. 

So schnell es ihnen in der Dunkelheit möglich war, hetzten sie in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie eben noch gekommen waren. 

„Hier entlang!", flüsterte Harry und zog Hermine den abfallenden Teil des Kellers entlang. Die Luft um sie herum wurde mit jedem Meter den sie gingen stickiger und plötzlich endete der Gang.

„Verdammt, wo geht es hier weiter!", fluchte Harry leise, während seine freie Hand suchend die Wand abtastete. Die Schritte kamen näher.

„Harry, warte mal, hier am Boden ist etwas. Ich bin gerade mit dem Fuß dagegen gestoßen."

Gemeinsam tasteten sie mit hektischen Bewegungen den Boden um sich herum ab, bis Harry schließlich einen breiten Ring zu fassen bekam. Kurzentschlossen zog er kräftig daran und öffnete damit eine quadratische Luke. 

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine neben ihm und tastete vorsichtig die Kante entlang.

„Fühlt sich nach einer Falltür an. Doch es ist zu finster, ich kann nicht das Geringste erkennen."

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich kann Stufen ertasten, die nach unten führen."

„Es ist Irrsinn da hinunter zu steigen, wenn wir nicht sehen können, was uns dort unten erwartet."

„Schon, aber wir können auch nicht hier bleiben, sie können jeden Moment um die Biegung kommen."

Am anderen Ende des Korridors tauchte ein schwacher Lichtschein auf und beendete damit jede weitere Diskussion. Während Harry den Deckel ein Stück weiter anhob, rutsche Hermine rasch über die Kante, bis ihre Füße festen Halt auf den Stufen fanden. Harry folgte ihr etwas langsamer, da er durch das Schwert und die an Hermine gefesselte Hand, in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit stark eingeschränkt war und gleichzeitig noch den Deckel über sich stützte.

„Vorsichtig, es ist hier ziemlich eng und rutschig", flüsterte Hermine, als sich der Decke über Harry schloss.

„Leise, ich kann sie hören!", zischte Harry.

Während sie mit angehaltenem Atem lauschten, hörten sie über sich Schritte, gefolgt von dem leisen Quietschen einer sich öffnenden und wieder schließenden Türe, dann war es still. Hermine stieß hörbar die Luft aus, als plötzlich jemand „Stupor!" schrie; es folgte ein lautes Krachen und Bersten. Harry und Hermine zuckten unweigerlich zurück, als einige schwere Brocken gegen den Deckel der Falltür krachten. 

„Stupor!", erklang es erneut und das Rumpeln über ihnen wiederholte sich. 

Harry versuchte verzweifelt einen Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken, als ihm eine Wolke aus Sand und Staub ins Gesicht schlug. 

„War das Ron?", hauchte Hermine ungläubig und stieg unwillkürlich eine Stufe nach oben, um besser hören zu können.

Doch noch ehe Harry antworten konnte, gab es über ihnen einen lauten Knall, ähnlich eines Peitschenhiebs, der das Kellergewölbe um sie herum heftig erzittern ließ. Harry und Hermine mussten sich mit aller Kraft an dem schwankenden Geländer festhalten, um nicht nach unten zu stürzen.

„Lass uns vorsichtig nachsehen, was dort oben los ist", krächzte Harry als das Beben nachließ, doch die Luke über ihnen ließ sich nicht mehr öffnen, so sehr Harry sich auch dagegen stemmte. Sie versuchten es gemeinsam, doch auch mit vereinten Kräften, bewegte sich die Tür keinen Millimeter nach oben.

„Oh je, was machen wir jetzt", jammerte Hermine, als Harry sich schweratmend neben sie auf die Stufe setzte, um Kräfte zu sammeln.

„Vermutlich ist ein Teil der Decke oder der Wand eingestürzt und hat die Luke verschüttet", stöhnte Harry und versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, zu erkennen, doch es war so finster, dass er nicht mal die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. „Nach oben kommen wir jedenfalls nicht mehr raus."

„Es hörte sich an, als hätte jemand eine Tür gesprengt. Wir müssen dort oben in der Dunkelheit eine Tür übersehen haben", grübelte Hermine und stieß erschöpft die Luft aus, bis sie plötzlich eine hektische Bewegung machte und in ihrer Jackentasche zu kramen anfing. „Verflixt wo ist es denn?"

„Was suchst du?"

„Andreas Feuerzeug! Sie hat es in der Zelle verloren und ich habe es eingesteckt." 

Mit einem leisen Klicken flammte das Feuerzeug auf und ließ Harry unwillkürlich die Augen zusammenkneifen, ehe er sich an das plötzliche Licht gewöhnt hatte. Hermine entzündete die Fackel und nun konnten sie auch die Umgebung um sich herum erkennen. Sie saßen auf einer schmalen, sehr marode aussehenden Holztreppe, die steil in eine Art Höhle hinab führte, doch das Licht der Fackel reichte nicht aus um den Boden unter ihnen zu erfassen. Die Wände waren aus gelbbraunem Sandstein, mit dessen Staub ebenfalls die Stufen der wackeligen Treppe überzogen waren. Dennoch war deutlich zu sehen, dass diese Treppe häufig benutzt wurde, da in der Mitte klare Fußspuren nach unten führten. Durch das Licht  aufgeschreckt, flatterte eine Schar Fledermäuse wild durch die Höhle, bis sie schließlich wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwanden und sich eine gespenstische Stille breit machte. 

„Nicht sehr einladend!", stöhnte Hermine und lehnte sich über das Geländer, um nach unten zu sehen. Als es unter ihrem Gewicht jedoch verdächtig zu knarren anfing, wich Hermine erschrocken zurück. „Und überaus gefährlich!"

„Mal sehen was da unten ist", seufzte Harry und stieg vorsichtig die Treppe hinab. 

Einige Minuten kletterten sie bereits nach unten, ohne den Boden zu sehen, als Hermine das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt.

„Glaubst du, das war Ron, den wir vorhin gehört haben."

„Möglich!" 

„Aber wie kommt er hierher? Meinst du Voldemort hat auch ihn gefangen und…"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine!", stöhnte Harry und warf ihr einen ungnädigen Blick zu. „Ich kann auch nur vermuten, was über uns los ist."

„Und was vermutest du?"

„Das es dort oben einen Kampf gibt", sagte Harry gereizt, doch dann hielt er unvermittelt an und zeigte nach unten. „Sieh dir das an!"

Hermine streckte die Fackel weit nach vorn und nun konnte auch sie erkennen, dass die Treppe nicht bis zum Grund der Höhle reichte. Die letzte Stufe schwebte etwa zwei Meter über den Boden und schwang beängstigend hin und her.

„Oh nein!", stöhnte Hermine verzweifelt auf. „Schlangen! Überall Schlangen!" 

„Darum endet die Treppe auch nicht am Boden", nickte Harry und stieg bedächtig bis zur letzten Stufe hinab. 

Im fahlen Lichtschein der Fackel konnten sie nun ein wirres Gewimmel von unzähligen Schlangenkörpern erkennen. Doch dies waren keine normalen Schlangen, denn jedes dieser Tiere besaß, am Ende des leuchtend orange -und schwarzgestreiften Körpers, nicht nur einen, sondern gleich drei Köpfe.

„Erinnert mich ein bisschen an Fluffy!", sagte Harry und rieb sich unschlüssig über die Stirn. „Ob wir ihnen auch ein Lied vorspielen sollten?"

„Das sind Runespoor!", erklärte Hermine und wich angeekelt ein Stück zurück, als Harry interessiert die dreiköpfigen Schlangen unter sich betrachtete. 

„Voldemort hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für Schlangen", sagte Harry, während er sich suchend nach einem Weg hinunter umsah. „Wie kommt man hier bloß runter?"

„Am Besten gar nicht!", sagte Hermine entschieden und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, als Harry sich auf den Bauch legte, um die Unterseite der Stufe zu untersuchen. „Diese Schlangen sind überaus gefährlich, vor allem deshalb, weil jeder der drei Köpfe seinen eigenen Willen hat. Soweit ich weiß, ist aber nur der Biss des rechten Kopfes tödlich. Die anderen beiden sind von etwas friedlicherer Natur, dennoch nicht zu unterschätzen."

„Hier unten ist eine ausfahrbare Leiter!", sagte Harry, ohne auf Hermines Warnung einzugehen.

„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft da hinunter?", fragte Hermine schockiert und bemerkte selbst, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. Dort oben kommen wir nicht mehr hinaus."

„Und wer sagt dir, dass es da unten einen weiteren Ausgang gibt?"

„Keiner, doch es ist immer noch besser die Grube hier zu untersuchen, als untätig auf der Treppe zu sitzen und auf ein Wunder zu hoffen."

„Aber Harry……"

Eine lautes Zischen von unter ließ Hermine verstummen und eine Sekunde später hörte sie Harry neben sich in ähnlicher Weise Zischlaute von sich geben. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Harry Parsel sprechen hörte, dennoch trieb ihr dieses unverständliche Zischen, eisige Schauer über den Rücken. Eine der Schlange unter ihnen hatte sich aufgebäumt und nun zischte jeder der drei Köpfe wild durcheinander. Einige ihrer Artgenossen folgten diesem Beispiel und innerhalb kürzester Zeit schwoll das Zischen zu einer beträchtlichen Lautstärke an. Selbst für Hermine die kein Parsel konnte, war klar zu erkennen, dass unter den Tieren eine heftige Debatte entbrannt war.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine nach einigen Minuten, doch Harry schien ihre Frage gar nicht zu hören. Erst als sie seine Schulter schüttelte, richtete er sich seufzend auf und warf einen unschlüssigen Blick auf das Gewimmel unter ihm.

„Du hattest vollkommen Recht, jeder einzelne dieser Köpfe hat seinen eigenen Willen und nicht nur das, sie haben auch ganz unterschiedliche Meinungen", stöhnte er und rieb sich müde über die Augen. 

„Und was sagen sie?", frage Hermine drängend, der langsam die Geduld ausging.

„Sie werden hier unten gefangen gehalten und ihrer Eier beraubt. Die Meisten von ihnen wurden hier geboren und wissen nicht wie es außerhalb dieser Grube aussieht. Doch die eine dort, die mit den zwei Köpfen, wurde gefangen und hierher gebracht, sie wäre bereit uns zu helfen."

Hermine betrachtete skeptisch die Schlage auf die Harrys Hand zeigte. Ihr fehlte tatsächlich der rechte Kopf und nun erinnerte sie sich auch wieder an das, was sie über die Runespoor gelesen hatte. Der linke Kopf ist der Stratege, er plant und entscheidet, während der Mittlere, eher der Träumer ist und der rechte Kopf wurde als bösartiger, ewig nörgelnder Kritiker beschrieben. Runespoor werden für gewöhnlich nicht sehr alt, da die einzelnen Köpfe dazu neigen, sich gegenseitig zu verletzen. Harry hatte sich wieder der besagten Schlange zugewandt, die nun langsam auf ihn zuglitt und Harry seinerseits, zischte ihr entgegen.

Hermine seufzte ergebend und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Stufe, während ihre Geduld auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde. Die Schlangen und Harry zischten unaufhörlich und sie konnte nur abwarten und hoffen, dass Harry eine brauchbare Information von den Schlangen erhielt, die ihnen hier heraushelfen würde. Es mochte fast eine Stunde vergangen sein, bis Harry sich mit einem breiten Grinsen aufrichtete.

„Geschafft!", seufzte er erleichtert auf. „Sie werden uns helfen! Alle!"

„Wie?", fragte Hermine alarmiert, als Harry die Verankerung der Leiter löste und diese mit einem lauten Krachen nach unten aufsetzte.

„Wir werde sie frei lassen!", sagte Harry mit einem bösartigen Grinsen, das Hermine von ihm in dieser Form nicht kannte und stieg vorsichtig auf die Leiter.

Hermine wollte gerade protestieren, als sie sah, dass die Schlangen zu beiden Seiten der Leiter zurückwichen und eine Gasse bildeten.

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass du weißt, was du tust", seufzte Hermine kapitulierend und stieg hinter Harry in die Grube hinab.

Fortsetzung folgt…………..

**_AN: Vielen Dank an meine fleißigen Reviewschreiberlinge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ohne euch würde es nur halb so viel Spaß machen diese Fanfic zu schreiben!_**

****

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	24. Weasleys geheime Mission

24. Weasleys geheime Mission

Kaum hatten sie den Grund der Grube erreicht, glitten zwei Schlangen näher heran und Hermine konnte erkennen, dass es sich bei der Einen um die Runespoor handelte, welcher der rechte Kopf fehlte. Die fünf Köpfe zuckten aufgeregt hin und her, während sie sich vorsichtig den Menschen näherten. 

Der linke  Kopf der zweiköpfigen Schlange zischte und als Harry nickte, machte sie kehrt und führte Harry und Hermine in den hinteren, steil abfallenden Teil der Höhle. Jedes einzelne Augenpaar schien ihren Weg zu verfolgen und als Hermine sich nach einigen Metern umdrehte, sah sie, dass die Schlangen ihnen folgten.

„Du weißt, dass der Biss dieser Schlangenart tödlich ist?", fragte sie unsicher und ließ den Blick besorgt über das Getümmel von orangeschwarzen Leibern schweifen.

„Sicher! Doch wir haben nichts von ihnen zu befürchten, sie haben versprochen uns zu helfen."

„Und wie?", fragte sie argwöhnisch, als sie einen Bereich der Höhle erreichten, in dem sie nur noch gebückt gehen konnten.

„Zum Beispiel mit einem Zauberstab", sagte Harry und deutete nach vorn.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zurück, als der Lichtschein der Fackel auf die verwesten Überreste einer Leiche fiel. Sicherlich lag der Tote schon geraume Zeit in der Höhle, dennoch konnten sie ihn anhand der Kleidung als Todesser identifizieren. Aus seiner rechten Faust ragte ein unversehrter Zauberstab.

„Er starb am Biss einer Runespoor, als er deren Eier holen wollte", erklärte Harry und zog mühelos den Zauberstab aus der Hand des toten Zauberers, während Hermine angeekelt das Gesicht verzog. „Seither benutzen die Todesser Schwebezauber um an die Eier zu kommen."

„Konnten sie dir auch sagen, wie wir hier wieder raus kommen?", bohrte Hermine gereizt nach, während sie versuchte, dass beunruhigende Gezische um sich herum zu ignorieren.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann gibt es hier so eine Art von Versorgungsschacht, durch den die Schlangen gefüttert werden. Allerdings ist die Öffnung zu hoch, so dass die Schlangen diese nicht erreichen können", sagte Harry und blickte sich suchend um.

Das Licht der Fackel warf gespenstische Schatten an die Wand und verlieh der Höhle eine sehr skurrile Atmosphäre, doch Harry schien das nicht zu beeindrucken, denn als er sich wieder zu Hermine umdrehte, wirkte er entspannter, als sie ihn die letzten Wochen gesehen hatte. 

„Doch bevor wir uns auf die Suche begeben, sollten wir schauen, dass wir dieses Ding da loswerden", sagte er ruhig und tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die magische Fessel, die ihn und Hermine aneinander kettete. „Finite!" 

Genauso lautlos wie sie aufgetaucht waren, verschwanden die Armbänder und gaben somit ihre Hände frei.

"Schon besser", nickte Hermine und massierte sich das Handgelenk, während sie besorgt Harry beobachtete, wie er in die Knie ging und leise mit der zweiköpfigen Runespoor sprach.

„Lumos", sagte er plötzlich und ließ das Licht des Zauberstabes an der gegenüber liegenden Wand entlang gleiten. „Irgendwo hier muss der Schacht sein." 

Die Runespoor schlängelte sich an Hermines Füßen vorbei auf die Felswand zu und kurz darauf sahen sie es. Ein quadratisches Loch, etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden, zu hoch, als dass die Schlangen es erreichen konnten, doch für Harry und Hermine nahe genug, um es genauer betrachten zu können. Ungeachtet der toten Mäuse und Ratten, die noch von der Fütterung her auf dem Boden lagen, trat Harry näher und leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab in das Loch hinein. Die schräg nach oben führende Öffnung war ausreichend breit, um einem erwachsenen Menschen Platz zum Sitzen zu bieten.

„Das ist groß genug um darin hoch zu klettern", nickte Harry zufrieden. „Zwar nicht der angenehmste Weg, aber wohl der Einzige, der uns hier raus bringt."

„Ich beschwer mich nicht", stöhnte Hermine.

„Wenn wir die Leiter von drüben aus der Verankerung lösen, können wir sie hier anlehnen und die Runespoor kommen auch hoch."

„So etwas hab ich mir schon gedacht", sagte Hermine matt und ging hinter Harry her, um die Leiter zu holen. „Konnten sie dir sagen, wo wir uns hier befinden?"

„Nein, sie wissen es auch nicht genau. Doch von der Schilderung der alten Runespoor würde ich vermuten, dass dies hier früher mal ein Kloster oder Ähnliches war." 

„Ein Kloster?", fragte Hermine ungläubig, doch Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Warum nicht? Sie sagte, als sie hierher gebracht wurde, stellte man ihren Käfig zuerst in einen hellen, hohen Raum mit bunten Fenstern. Dort standen auch noch andere Käfige mit magischen Tieren und auch eine Kiste mit anderen, sehr alten Schlangen, die schon lange vor den schwarzen Magiern hier wohnten, und ebenfalls gefangen wurden. Von diesen hätte sie erfahren, dass früher hier Menschen lebten, die ebenfalls lange dunkle Gewänder trugen, aber ein gutes Herz hatten und jeden Morgen sangen."

„Hm, Voldemort und seine Anhänger in einem Kloster? Das klingt mehr als makaber,  doch sicherlich wäre es die perfekte Tarnung", nickte Hermine und betrachtete nachdenklich die Schlange zu ihren Füßen. 

„Egal was dieser Ort früher auch gewesen sein mag, ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht erst seit Voldemorts Rückkehr von dunklen Zauberern benutzt wird", grübelte Harry und sah nachdenklich die altersschwache Treppe hoch, die gewiss schon sehr viele Jahre alt war.

„Runespoor waren schon immer als die Lieblingstiere von Schwarzmagiern bekannt. Ihre Eier werden zur Herstellung von Zaubertränken benutzt und haben auf dem Schwarzmarkt einen sehr hohen Wert." Hermine seufzte tief und zog fröstelnd die Schultern an. „Ich hoffe nur, dass wir hier nicht in Voldemorts privatem Zoo gelandet sind. Die Vorstellung, dass hier ein ganzes Arsenal von magischen, zum größten Teil auch gefährlichen Tiere versteckt wird, ist……. ."

„Magischer Zoo? Wer weiß, die Zelle, in der man uns untergebracht hatte, enthielt jedenfalls kein Bett oder Ähnliches."

„Du meinst, dass dies ursprünglich als Käfig für Tiere vorgesehen war?"

„Wäre doch möglich, oder? Dazu würde auch der Geruch von Verwesung passen. Vielleicht hat sich in der ersten Zeit nach Voldemorts Sturz niemand mehr um die Tiere gekümmert und so sind einige von ihnen hier verendet", sagte Harry. „Aber darüber können wir uns auch noch später Gedanken machen, jetzt sollten wir erst mal schauen, dass wir hier heraus kommen." 

Harry hatte die Leiter gelöst und trug sie nun mit Hermines Hilfe zu der Öffnung in der Wand. Sofort eilten ihm die Runespoor mit aufgeregtem Zischen nach. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte Harry die Leiter so positioniert, dass sie bequem in die Öffnung steigen konnten. Harry streckte den Arm aus und hob die zweiköpfige Runespoor nach oben, während er ihr Zischen erwiderte.

„Sie wird voran gehen und uns den Weg auskundschaften", erklärte Harry, setzte die Schlange in die Öffnung und folgte ihr.

Während sich die Runespoor leise zischend voranschlängelte, krochen sie durch die quadratische Öffnung und befanden sich nun in einer übelriechenden Röhre. Glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie deren Ende erreichten und über sich einen runden Deckel erblickten, der ihnen bessere Luft versprach. Harry schob sich auf gleiche Höhe mit der Schlange und drückte vorsichtig gegen den Deckel. Es knirschte leise, doch ließ er sich problemlos anheben, so dass ein schmaler Spalt entstand, durch den die Runespoor nun ihre beiden Köpfe streckte. Eine Minute verharrte die Schlange regungslos in dieser Position, bis sie schließlich auch ihren Körper folgen ließ. Harry wandte sich nach hinten und zischte über Hermines Schulter. Erst jetzt, da Hermine sich ebenfalls umdrehte, sah sie die Runespoor, die ihnen in einigem Abstand gefolgt waren und nun, auf Harrys Anweisung hin, dichter zu ihnen aufschlossen.

„Gehen wir, flüsterte Harry, schob den Deckel ganz zur Seite und kletterte nach oben.

Hermine folgte ihm und kaum dass sie neben Harry in dem dunklen Korridor stand, quollen auch Dutzende von Runespoor wie eine einzige riesige Schlange aus dem Loch. Der Kellergang um sie herum glich dem Korridor, den sie zuvor durch die Falltür verlassen hatten, dennoch war hier die Luft stickiger und auch der Verwesungsgeruch war wesentlich intensiver. Hermine sah sich unwillkürlich nach den Überesten eines verendeten Tieres um, doch der Korridor war völlig leer. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten gingen sie den Gang entlang, während ihnen ein Teppich aus orangeschwarzen Schlangenleibern lautlos folgte, bis sie an eine Gabelung kamen und Harry stehen blieb. Wie auf ein stilles Kommando hin teilte sich der Schlangenteppich in zwei Gruppen. Während ein Teil den rechten Gang wählte, glitten die anderen Runespoor neben Harry und Hermine den linken Gang entlang.

„Oh weh, das ist ein richtiges Labyrinth", stöhnte Hermine, als sie eine neue Abzweigung erreichten, an der die Runespoor sich abermals aufteilten.

Harry wollte ihr gerade antworten, als plötzlich ein gefährliches Zischen erklang und einige der Schlangen blitzschnell nach vorn schossen.

„Da vorn kommt jemand!", sagte Harry und zog Hermine rasch zur Seite, damit auch die anderen Schlangen ihren Artgenossinnen ungehindert folgten konnten. Ganz am Ende des Korridors konnten sie einen schwachen Lichtschein erkennen.

Wie eine Welle aus orangen-  und schwarzfarbenen Streifen füllten die Runespoor die gesamte Breite des Korridors aus, bis auch die Letzte von ihnen rasch in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Harry und Hermine folgten ihnen in einigem Abstand, als plötzlich jemand einen schrillen Schrei ausstieß, der schaurig von den Wänden widerhallte. Dann wurde es wieder still und auch der ferne Lichtschein verschwand; nur das leise Zischen einiger Schlangen war noch zu hören.

„Den ersten haben sie", sagte Harry grimmig und ging mit raschen Schritten nach vorn.

Hermine hielt es für überflüssig ihn zu fragen, wen er damit meinte und so überraschte es sie auch nicht, als sie kurze Zeit später die zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt eines Todessers sah, der umringt von Schlangen regungslos am Boden lag. Harry bückte sich zu ihm hinunter und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, hatte er den Zauberstab des Todessers in der Hand.

„Er ist tot!", sagte er emotionslos und reichte Hermine den Zauberstab weiter.

„Sie haben ihn…." Hermine schluckte hart, doch noch ehe sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, hörten sie erneut Stimmen.

Keine Sekunde später schnellten die Runespoor an ihnen vorbei, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen erklangen, doch diesmal griffen sie nicht sofort an. Ein aufgeregtes Zischen erfüllte den Korridor und einen Moment später ertönte Rons panische Stimme.

„SCHLANGEN!"

„Runespoor, um es genau zu sagen", sagte eine Zweite, nicht weniger erschrockene Stimme, die Hermine eindeutig einem der Weasleyzwillinge zuordnen konnte.

„Bleibt stehen und greift sie nicht an!", schrie Harry, während er mit langen Sätzen den Korridor entlang stürmte. „Sie werden euch nichts tun!"

„Ron, Fred, George, wie kommt ihr hierher?", keuchte Hermine atemlos, als sie die Drei erreicht hatten.

Umringt von gut drei Dutzend Schlangen, standen Ron, Fred und George in der Mitte des Kellergangs. Die Zauberstäbe fest in der Hand starrten sie auf den Kreis der fast zwei Meter langen Schlangen und wagten es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Erst auf Harrys Aufforderung hin zogen sich die Runespoor ein Stück zurück und die Weasleys atmeten sichtlich auf.

„Hallo Harry! Nette Freunde hast du da", sagte Fred mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Wie kommt ihr hierher?", wiederholte Hermine ihre Frage und sah sich suchend um, als erwarte sie, noch mehr Bekannte zu sehen.

„Jemand sagte was von einer Party und die wollten wir uns doch nicht entgehen lassen", grinste George.

„Alles ok mit euch?", fragte nun Ron mit blassem Gesicht, dem offensichtlich nicht nach den Scherzen seiner Brüder zumute war.

Harry nickte und atmete tief durch. „Wer ist sonst noch da?"

„Tja, schwierige Frage", seufzte Fred und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Vermutlich so ziemlich der ganze Orden, doch Genaueres wissen wir auch nicht."

„Wir sind sozusagen in geheimer Mission hier", ergänzte George mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ihr seit ohne Dumbledores Wissen hier?", sagte Hermine entsetzt.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass Dumbledore oder irgendjemand anders uns freiwillig mitgenommen hätte?", sagte Fred und verdrehte die Augen. 

„Wohl kaum!", seufzte Harry, während er die drei Weasleys mit einer Mischung aus Unwillen und Besorgnis betrachtete.

„Wir haben Andreas Portschlüssel gefunden", sagte George und nun wurde auch sein Gesicht ernst. „Doch vielleicht sollten wir noch mal von vorn beginnen."

„Gute Idee! Doch zuvor sollten unsere Freunde hier bescheid wissen, dass noch mehr von uns hier sind.", nickte Harry, beugte sich zu einer der Runespoor und sprach kurz mit ihr, ehe er sich wieder den Anderen zuwandte. Es gab ein kurzes aufgeregtes Gezische unter den Schlangen, ehe sich einige von ihnen entfernten.

„Praktisch wenn jemand Parsel kann", sagte George, während er stirnrunzelnd den Runespoor nachsah, die gerade in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. „Vor allem, wenn derjenige dann auch noch so freundlich ist und uns erzählt, was er den Schlagen gesagt hat."

Harry überhörte diese indirekte Aufforderung geflissentlich und sah stattdessen fragend von einem zum anderen. 

„Also gut, in Kurzfassung", seufzte Fred, während auch sein Blick skeptisch den Schlangen folgte. „Andrea brachte uns mit dem Portschlüssel in dieses komische Haus, ist dann aber gleich wieder verschwunden. Mum hat über das Kaminnetzwerk mit dem Zauberministerium gesprochen und erfahren, dass Dumbledore und die Auroren bereits vor Ort waren. Zuerst wollten sie uns in den Grimmauld Place bringen, aber dann sind wir doch in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt. Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass die Todesser diesen Ort nicht ein zweites Mal angreifen würden und vermutlich wollte er auch sicher gehen, dass wir nicht zuviel mitbekommen. Nun ja, jedenfalls hat Dumbledore irgendetwas gesagt von einem bestimmten Zauber, mit dem er Voldemort orten konnte und dann sind alle verschwunden. Ginny ist dann plötzlich umgekippt und Mum musste sie nach St. Mungos bringen." 

„Ist aber nichts Ernstes, nur eine Kombination aus einem Fluch, der sie traf, Aufregung und Erschöpfung", unterbrach George rasch seinen Bruder, als er Hermines besorgten Blick sah. „Morgen kommt sie schon wieder nach Hause."

„Nun, jedenfalls haben wir drei dann angefangen den Garten aufzuräumen und fanden dabei deinen Zauberstab, sowie Andreas Portschlüssel", fuhr Fred fort, zog den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und reichte ihn zusammen mit Andreas Kettenanhänger an Harry weiter, der beides kommentarlos entgegen nahm und in seine Tasche steckte. „Wir dachten, dass es nützlich sein könnte, wenn wir euch die Sachen bringen."

„Das war ganz schön leichtsinnig", konnte Hermine sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen, doch Fred zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Wir hätten die Sachen ja auch einem der Ordensmitglieder gegeben, doch leider waren die alle schon unterwegs", sagte George ungerührt. 

„Aber wie habt ihr uns gefunden?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd, während er besorgt den düsteren Korridor entlang sah.

„Durch deinen Zauberstab", grinste Fred. „Es gibt da einen ganz nützlichen Zauber, mit dem man den Besitzer des Zauberstabs finden kann, allerdings nur, wenn dieser ihn erst vor kurzem benutzt hat. Was ja bei dir der Fall war."

„Und Ron haben wir mitgenommen, weil Mum uns ausdrücklich gesagt hat, dass wir ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen sollen", sagte George und klopfte seinem jüngeren Bruder aufmunternd gegen die Schulter.

„Ja, Mum befürchtete, dass er irgendwelche Dummheiten machen könnte", nickte Fred mit betont ernsthaftem Gesicht. „Wie zum Beispiel… sich allein auf die Suche nach euch begeben."

„Eure Mutter wird euch den Kopf abreißen", stöhnte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Es gibt da noch was…", seufzte Ron und atmete schwer ein. „…Andrea und Remus Lupin sind verschwunden. Niemand hat eine Spur von…"

„Sie sind hier", unterbrach ihn Harry und fuhr sich müde über die Augen, ehe er ihnen erzählte, was sie hier erlebt hatten.

Er hatte seinen Bericht gerade beendet, als plötzlich Bewegung in die Schlangen kam und einige leise zu Zischen begannen. 

„Wir sollten schauen, dass wir die Anderen finden", sagte Harry drängend, wobei er die aufgrund seiner Erzählung entsetzten Gesichter der Weasleys bewusst ignorierte. Ohne ihnen die Chance einer Diskussion zu lassen, strich er der zweiköpfigen Runespoor sanft über den Kopf, die sich wie eine Hauskatze an Harrys Beinen  schmiegte und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Das ist leichter gesagt als getan", stöhnte Fred und deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. „Da hinten kommen wir jedenfalls nicht mehr weiter, der Korridor ist eingestürzt."

„Versuchen wir es mit der anderen Seite", schlug Harry vor und ließ das Licht seines Zauberstabs in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Korridors wandern. „Sicher gibt es hier mehr als einen Weg, der nach oben führt."

Die Anderen nickten und auch die Runespoor zu Harrys Füßen zischte, als wollte sie seine Worte bestätigen. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen glitt sie vor ihnen her und auch die anderen Schlangen folgten ihnen.

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich hier rein gekommen?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend durch die Gänge gegangen waren.

„Durch einen Einstieg im Wald", sagte George. „Wir sahen zwei Todesser und sind ihnen durch einen ewig langen Tunnel hierher gefolgt."

„Wie sieht es dort draußen eigentlich aus? Abgesehen von dem Keller haben wir bisher noch nichts zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Da gibt es auch nicht viel mehr zu sehen. Von außen sieht das Ganze nur nach einem riesigen Trümmerfeld aus. Vermutlich würde unter normalen Umständen niemand darauf kommen, dass unter dieser Ruine eine gigantische unterirdische Anlage liegt. Wir befinden uns hier drei Etagen tief unter der Erde."

„So tief?", fragte Hermine entsetzt und sah besorgt zur Tunneldecke. 

„Überleg mal, wie weit wir über die Treppe nach unten gestiegen sind", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Mich wundert es nur, dass wir von der Zelle aus Kampfgeräusche hörten, ihr drei aber niemanden vom Orden gesehen habt."

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass der unterirdische Eingang genau wie dieser Kellerbereich hier ziemlich weit von der eigentlichen Ruine weg ist. Wir sahen die Mauerreste nur aus der Ferne."

„Das heißt also, dass der Tunnel, der uns nach außen bringt…", begann Hermine, doch Fred unterbrach sie mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„…zwar nicht weit entfernt, doch leider durch den verschütteten Korridor nicht so einfach zu erreichen ist", vollendete er ihren Satz.

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass hier keiner von uns mehr weiß, wo wir wirklich sind", brummte Ron verdrießlich.

„Hier führt eine Treppe nach oben", sagte Harry plötzlich, der ein Stück vorweg gegangen war. 

„Na klasse!", grinste Fred und wollte schon nach oben steigen, als Harry ihn zurück hielt.

„Lass erst mal die Runespoor vor, sie haben schärfere Sinne als wir."

Fred verdrehte die Augen, widersprach jedoch nicht, als Harry die Schlangen dazu aufforderte. Langsam folgten sie den Runespoor und erreichten ohne Zwischenfälle das höhergelegene Kellerstockwerk, auch hier ging ein Kellergang in den Nächsten über. Regelmäßig verschwanden einige Schlangen, um den Weg auszukundschaften, doch auch nach einer Stunde hatten sie noch immer keinen Aufgang nach oben gefunden.

„Was ist los? Was sagen sie?", fragte Hermine und wandte sich nach Harry um, der schon geraume Zeit im größeren Abstand hinter ihnen herlief und unbeirrt mit den Schlangen sprach, die lautlos neben ihm dahin glitten.

„Nichts Besonderes", antwortete er ausweichend. „Doch ich denke, wir sollten eine kurze Pause einlegen und uns etwas ausruhen."

„Gute Idee", nickte Ron und setzte sich kurzentschlossen auf den Boden. „Ich spüre meine Füße kaum noch."

„Brüderchen, du wirst doch jetzt nicht schon schlapp machen?", neckte Fred, ließ sich aber trotzdem gähnend neben Ron nieder.

„Es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns völlig verausgaben", sagte Harry, blieb jedoch stehen und starrte unverwandt in die Dunkelheit des vor ihm liegenden Korridors.

„Hat jemand zufällig eine Flasche schönes, heißes Butterbier dabei?", seufzte George, was ihm allerdings nur einen genervten Blick von Ron und Hermine einbrachte. „War ja nur ein Spaß!", verteidigte er sich halbherzig, ehe er sich Ron gegenüber an die Wand setzte.

„Zur nächsten Party dieser Art sollten wir Mum um ein schönes großes Lunchpaket bitten", grinste Fred, streckte die Füße aus, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich mit einem entspannten Lächeln gegen die kalte Kellerwand. 

Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend da und selbst auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge verschwand langsam jede aufgesetzte Heiterkeit. Harry war einige Meter von ihnen entfernt in die Hocke gegangen und sprach noch immer konzentriert mit den Schlangen. Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei besorgt und als sie zu Ron hinüber sah, konnte sie erkennen, dass auch er ihrem gemeinsamen Freund stirnrunzelnd zusah.

„Er plant etwas", flüsterte George mit einem leichten Nicken, der offensichtlich ihrem Blick gefolgt war.

Noch ehe Hermine etwas antworten konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Donnergrollen, das bedrohlich von den Felswänden widerhallte. Mit einem Satz waren sie auf den Beinen, als auch schon ein Beben den Kellergang erschütterte. Einige lose Steine bröckelten aus der Decke und auch die Runespoor zischten aufgeregt durcheinander.

„Los, lasst uns weitergehen", sagte Ron über das Zischen der Schlangen hinweg und trat auf Harry zu, der noch immer regungslos an derselben Stelle stand.

„Wird wohl besser sein", nickte er zustimmend.

Im Laufschritt rannten sie den steinernen Korridor entlang, passierten zwei weitere Abzweigungen, bis Harry bei einer erneuten Gabelung stehen blieb, kurz zögerte und dann den rechten Korridor wählte. 

„Dort hinten muss die Treppe sein", sagte er atemlos, als ein erneutes Krachen den Boden unter ihren Füßen erzittern ließ.

Harry sollte Recht behalten, kaum dass sie das Ende des Kellergangs erreicht hatten, erblickten sie eine Treppe, die steil nach oben führte. 

„Der Gang links neben der Treppe führt ins Freie.  Aber leise! Außerdem sollten wir das Licht der Zauberstäbe löschen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden", sagte Harry, als alle die Treppe erreicht hatten.

„Nox!", ertönte es und Sekunden später wurden sie von völliger Dunkelheit umgeben. 

Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich am Geländer nach oben und als sie die oberste Stufe erreicht hatten, fanden sie auch den bezeichneten Gang.

„Woher weißt du, dass dieser Gang wirklich ins Freie führt?", flüsterte Hermine.

Doch noch ehe Harry antworten konnte, zischte Fred ein energisches „Leise!"

„Geht immer an der linken Wand entlang, so verlieren wir niemanden."

Während sie sich leise dem Ausgang näherten, stieg der Boden leicht an und auch die Luft wurde merklich frischer. 

„Still!", flüsterte plötzlich George, der als Letzter ging und abrupt stehen blieb. „Ich höre Schritte, dort hinten ist jemand!"

Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschten sie, doch das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht.

„Da ist nichts", seufzte Hermine erleichtert.

„Dort vorn wird es heller, wir scheinen den Ausgang erreicht zu haben", sagte Fred und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Hier sind wir reingekommen", sagte Ron nach einigen Metern und beschleunigte seine Schritte. 

„Geschafft!", seufzte Hermine, als sich die Silhouette von Rons Körper gegen den helleren Eingang abhob. 

„Sag deinen schlängelnden Freunden unseren herzlichsten Dank, Harry!", sagte Fred und atmete hörbar auf. „Ohne ihre Unterstützung hätten wir wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen länger gesucht."

Doch die Antwort blieb aus.

„Harry?", fragte Fred unsicher und wandte sich um, während er versuchte, Harry  in der Dunkelheit hinter sich zu erkennen.

„Harry, wo bist du?", rief Hermine lauter, doch nur ihr eigenes Echo kam als Antwort zurück.

„Lumos!"

Georges Zauberstab leuchtete auf, aber der Korridor hinter ihnen war leer.

Fortsetzung folgt………

So wieder mal geschafft!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ggg*

Reviewantworten:

@ lea: bewusst nicht, doch ich hoffe es! *sfg*

@ Fluffy Bond: Ich denke, deine Fragen haben sich durch das Lesen des Kapitels beantwortet. Sie helfen Harry durch ihren Instinkt und ja, die Runespoor sehr, sehr giftig. *fg*

@ Herminchen999: Also so einen Anhänger, der in esoterischen Kreisen als Salomonschild bezeichnet wird, gibt es wirklich und ihm werden schützende Kräfte zugeschrieben. Doch die in meiner Fanfic beschriebene Traumpassage ist frei von mir erfunden, genauso wie seine anderen Wirkungsweisen. 

@ Cammy: Vielen Dank! Freu mich, dass sie dir gefällt!

@ Angel 344: Ja, Ron ist wirklich da oben *fg* und das nicht allein! 

@ Rapunzelou: Nun die meisten Fragen wurden durch diese Kapitel schon beantwortet, hm ob Remus und Andrea etwas von Sirius erfahren…..verrat ich an dieser Stelle nicht!!! *sfg* 

@ Last Unicorn4life: Vielen Dank für das Kompliment! Und ja, ich werde mich um die Fehler bemühen *seufz* leider find ich einige immer erst wenn das Kapitel schon hochgeladen ist. Werde mich demnächst mal an die Überarbeitung machen.

@ Kirilein: Ja, ich habe in „Phantastische Tierwesen" gestöbert….und die Runespoor erschienen mir, für meine Zwecke ganz brauchbar. *sfg* Da du Schlangen magst, darfst du dich noch auf eine weiteres Kapitel mit ihnen freuen.

@ Eva Luna: Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Story gefällt! Hoffentlich hält sich die Telefonrechnung in Grenzen! *g*

@ Beppo1: Hm? Glaubst du, dass Harry in seiner derzeitigen Lage, den Kopf für ein Mädchen frei hat? Selbst wenn dieses Mädchen Hermine ist? Zu Remus und Andrea… nun dazu sag ich jetzt nichts!!!! *fg*

@ Maya: Doch es gibt sicher noch andere nette Geschöpfe….*fg*


	25. Seltsame Gemälde

**AN: Vielen Dank, für die vielen lieben Reviews!!!! Hab mich ganz doll gefreut darüber! Es macht wirklich Spaß für euch zu schreiben!!!!!!!!**

25. Seltsame Gemälde

„HARRY!"

„Er ist weg!", sagte Ron entsetzt und Hermine konnte trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen, dass sein sommersprossiges Gesicht eine Spur blasser wurde.

„Sieht ganz so aus", nickte George während er wieder einige Schritte in den Kellergang hinein ging. 

Für einen Moment herrschte angespanntes Schweigen bis Fred scharf die Luft ausblies und mit dem Licht seines Zauberstabes den Boden absuchte. 

„Ein gut ausgeklügelter Plan und wir sind darauf reingefallen", seufzte er bitter und ließ resignierend den Zauberstab sinken. „Sogar die Schlangen sind fort." 

„Eins muss man ihm lassen, er ist verdammt gerissen. Ich wusste, dass er etwas vorhatte, dennoch bin ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen, er würde hier einfach abhauen", grummelte George und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Oh dieser Idiot! Ich frage mich was er sich dabei gedacht hat!", zeterte Hermine und ballte unweigerlich die Hände zu Fäusten. „Das kann er doch nicht machen. Voldemort ist dort drin und…"

„…und genau deshalb will er uns nicht dabei haben", unterbrach sie Ron mit bebender Stimme, während er sich erschöpft gegen die Kellerwand lehnte. 

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an, ehe sie unwillig den Kopf schüttelte. „Aber das ist doch Wahnsinn!"

„An dem Abend, als Harry im Grimmauld Place ankam, sagte er…." Ron brach ab, unfähig Harrys Worte zu wiederholen. 

„Dad hat es uns erzählt", nickte George ohne jemanden anzusehen. „Harry sagte, dass er lieber sterben würde, als sich noch einmal von jemandem schützen zu lassen und damit dessen Tod riskieren", vollendete er Rons Satz und atmete tief ein. „Ein klarer Standpunkt."

„Ich werde ihn nicht in den Tod rennen lassen!", sagte Hermine aufgebracht und wollte den Kellergang zurückgehen, doch Fred hielt sie an der Schulter fest.

„Das ist sinnlos, Hermine! Wenn Harry es nicht will, dann haben wir nicht die geringste Chance ihn zu finden."

„Das ist mir egal! Ich werde es zumindest versuchen!"

„Hermine, bleib hier!", versuchte nun auch Ron sie zurückzuhalten, doch sie stapfte bereits mit wütenden Schritten den Korridor zurück. 

„Reicht das nicht, wenn Einer hier unvernünftig ist…", rief Fred ihr verdrießlich nach.

„Das sagt gerade der Richtige!", knurrte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel und ließ sie erschrocken herum fahren. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Gestalt am Ausgang bemerkt, die nun mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zukam. 

„Vorsicht kann ein recht nützliches Ding sein!", erklang das vertraute Brummen Mad Eye Moodys, und ließ sie erleichtert aufatmen. „Und zuweilen soll es sogar vorkommen, dass sie einem das Leben verlängert."

Auch Hermine hatte sich umgedreht und kam nun mit eiligen Schritten Moody entgegen, doch noch ehe irgendjemand ein Wort sagen konnte, gebot er ihnen durch eine eindeutige Handbewegung an zu schweigen. Sein magisches Auge fixierte den dunklen Korridor, bis er schließlich unwillig nickte.

„So und nun möchte ich wissen, was ihr drei hier zu suchen habt!", sagte er streng, während er Ron und seine Brüder mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte.

* * * *

Hier kommen wir auch nicht weiter!", stöhnte Tonks frustriert und drehte sich zu Silver um, der nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr ging.

„Die haben gründliche Arbeit geleistet", nickte er und betrachtete den Berg von Schutt und Geröll, der ihnen den Durchgang in den nächsten Korridor versperrte. 

„Ich verstehe den Sinn dahinter nicht. Wenn es nur darum ging uns abzuhängen, dann hätten die Todesser doch nicht jeden einzelnen Korridor blockieren müssen."

„Das ist doch ganz offensichtlich! Sie wollten nicht, dass wir diesen Teil des Kellers erreichen."

„Aber warum?"

„Tonks, benutz deinen Kopf! Wenn sie sich solche Mühe geben, dann doch nur, weil es dort etwas gibt, was wir nicht finden sollen."

„Du meinst, dass Harry und die Anderen hier sind?"

„Ich denke, dass es dabei um mehr, als nur die Gefangenen geht." 

Tonks nickte und warf den Geröllhaufen einen letzten Blick zu, ehe sie sich nachdenklich umdrehte und mit Silver den Weg zurückging. Noch immer hing der aufgewirbelte Staub in der Luft und erschwerte ihnen das Atmen. Sie hatten noch nicht die letzte Gabelung erreicht, als Silver sie plötzlich am Arm packte und zurückzog.

„VORSICHT!"

„Was ist?", fragte sie erschrocken und ließ das Licht ihres Zauberstabs den Gang vor sich ausleuchten.

„Schlangen!", sagte er und deutete auf die beiden Runespoor, die eben von Tonks Lichtstrahl erfasst wurden und sich nun rasch in die Dunkelheit zurückzogen.

„Scheint, als hätten die Todesser uns ein zusätzliches Abschiedsgeschenk dagelassen", sagte sie angespannt und zog die Luft scharf ein.

„Sei vorsichtig, Runespoor sind überaus gefährlich, vor allem wenn wir hier in der Nähe ihres Brutplatzes sein sollten", sagte Silver und leuchtete besorgt den Boden vor ihnen aus, doch von den Schlangen war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Sieh mal, dort ist ein Teil des Kellerbodens eingesunken!", sagte Tonks, als sie nach einigen Minuten den nächsten Korridor erreicht hatten. Sie ging vorsichtig näher und ließ den Lichtschein über den schmalen Spalt zwischen Geröll und Kellerdecke gleiten. „Vielleicht kommen wir da durch." 

„Ein Versuch kann nicht schaden", sagte Silver und kletterte die Steine entlang nach oben, während Tonks ihm den Weg ausleuchtete. „In Ordnung, sieht wirklich so aus, als kämen wir hier durch!", nickte er.

Tonks beeilte sich ebenfalls hochzukommen. Sie hatte gerade den obersten Punkt des Geröllberges erreicht, als plötzlich die Steinbrocken unter ihr nachgaben und mit einem gewaltigen Rumpeln die Decke des darrunterliegenden Stockwerks absackte. Wie durch ein Wunder landeten sie nahezu unverletzt in der unteren Etage. 

„Oh, verdammt!", fluchte Tonks, als sie sich zwischen den Steinen und eingestürzten Deckenbalken hervorkämpfte. 

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Silver, während er keuchend versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Nur ein paar Schrammen", winkte sie ab und sah sich neugierig in dem Kellergang um, bis sie angeekelt das Gesicht verzog. „Puh, stinkt das hier! Wo sind wir hier gelandet?"

Silver antwortete ihr nicht sofort darauf. Misstrauisch leuchtete er mit einem Zauberstab den Korridor aus, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, woher dieser üble Geruch kam.

„Es riecht hier wie in einer Leichenkammer", sagte er und Unbehagen spiegelt sich auf seinem Gesicht. 

„HALLO! Seit ihr dort unten?", erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Rasul über ihnen und kurz darauf erschien ein Lichtschein von oben.

„Ja! Der Kellerboden ist eingestürzt, doch wir sind wohlauf. Wir haben einen Durchgang in den nächsten Korridor gefunden", rief Silver zurück, während er Tonks einen fragenden Blick zuwarf und als sie nickte fügte er etwas zögernd hinzu: „Wir werden ihn untersuchen!"

„Wartet! Ich komm runter!", sagte Rasul und sprang, geschmeidig wie eine Katze zu ihnen hinab. 

„Dumbledore hat eben eine Nachricht von Moody erhalten", sagte Rasul während er sich argwöhnisch umblickte. „Moody hat den hinteren Eingang gefunden und hat dort Hermine Granger, sowie drei von den Weasleykindern getroffen. Es geht allen Vieren gut."

„Hermine?", fragte Tonks verblüfft. „Weiß sie etwas von Harry?"

„Wie kommen die Weasleys hierher?", staunte Silver und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann haben die Jungs versucht, Harry und Hermine zu finden. Harry ist allerdings noch in den Gängen unterwegs", seufzte Rasul und füge mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu: „Gemeinsam mit einem ganzen Haufen Runespoor."

„Runespoor?"

„Ja, doch Näheres weiß ich auch nicht." 

„Harry ist ein Parselmund", sagte Silver und zog die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. 

„Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt", nickte Rasul und ging vorsichtig den Gang vorwärts.

„Uns sind vorhin zwei Runespoor begegnet", erzählte Tonks und wiegte den Kopf unschlüssig hin und her. „Ich frage mich nur… was war das? Hab ihr das gehört?"

Angestrengt lauschten sie in die Stille, bis sie das schwache Wiehern eines Pferdes hörten. 

„Das kommt von dort vorn!", sagte Silver und ging entschlossen den Kellergang vorwärts, in die Richtung aus der sie es gehört hatten. Sie hatten gerade die Biegung des Korridors erreicht, als sie das Wiehern erneut hörten und unmittelbar darauf sahen sie es. Ein schneeweißes Einhorn, das am Ende des Kellergangs in einer Zelle eingesperrt war.

„Ich glaub es nicht!", stöhnte Tonks auf und ging zögernd auf das ängstlich schnaubende Geschöpf zu. „Wie kann man nur ein Einhorn in diese triste Dunkelheit sperren, es wird hier innerhalb kürzester Zeit sterben."

„Wir sollten es frei lassen", sagte Rasul und ging zögernd auf die Gitterwand zu. 

„Lassen Sie das lieber Tonks machen", warnte Silver. „Einhörner lassen eine Hexe eher an sich heran, als einen Zauberer und dieses hier ist eh schon verängstig genug."

Rasul nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Tonks näher an die Zellentür heran konnte. Das Einhorn schnaubte noch immer ängstlich, doch als Tonks die Tür öffnete, kam es zaghaft näher heran. Mit leisen, sanften Worten versuchte Tonks es aus der Zelle zu locken, doch es dauerte einige Zeit, bis es schließlich den ersten zögerlichen Schritt nach draußen machte.

„Ein wunderschönes Tier", seufzte sie und streckte die Hand aus, doch das Einhorn wich erschrocken zurück. 

Mit einem lauten Wiehern bäumte es sich kurz auf, ehe es mit weiten Sätzen in der Dunkelheit des Korridors verschwand. Das Trappeln der Hufe klang noch einen Moment nach, dann wurde es wieder still.

„Es wird von selbst hinaus finden", sagte Silver als er Tonks besorgten Blick bemerkte.

„Ja, sicher! Und wir sollten auch weiter…"

Sie brach ab, als sie plötzlich erneut den Hufschlag des Einhorns hörte. Sekunden später erschien es wieder im Korridor und stürmte, ohne die Menschen weiter zu beachten, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

„Was ist jetzt?", fragte Rasul und sah ratlos in die Richtung aus der das Einhorn gekommen war.

„Irgendetwas hat ihm Angst gemacht, doch dort hinten kommt es nicht weiter, der Kellergang ist eingestürzt und hochklettern dürfte für ein Einhorn schwierig sein."

Rasul öffnete gerade den Mund, als ein dumpfes Grollen den Gang beben ließ. Das Einhorn hinter ihnen schnaubte panisch auf, als es bemerkte, dass dieser Teil des Kellers eine Sackgasse war. 

„Das Getrampel kommt näher", stieß Tonks gepresst hervor, ehe sie die Wolke aus aufgewirbeltem Staub sah, die direkt auf sie zukam.

„Stupor!", riefen Silver und Rasul gleichzeitig.

Rot Blitze schossen auf dieses graue Etwas zu, doch offensichtlich hatten diese Flüche kaum Wirkung. 

„Impedimenta!"

„Reducto!"

„Stupor!"

Das Tier, welches die Staubwolke aufschleuderte, kam wildschnaubend näher, auch wenn sich seine Geschwindigkeit verlangsamte und es leicht zu torkeln schien.

„Das ist ein Graphorn!", schrie Tonks auf, als sie die purpurgraue Haut und die beiden langen Hörner erkannte.

Silver schickte erneute Flüche gegen das Graphorn, bis es schließlich genug hatte, und die Flucht ergriff.

„Wie zum Teufel kommt ein Graphorn hierher?", fluchte Rasul, ehe er sich nach seinen Mitstreitern umsah.

„Vermutlich auf die gleiche Weise wie das Einhorn", sagte Silver mit einer steilen Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn.

„Los, lasst uns hier verschwinden", sagte Tonks und warf einen besorgten Blick auf das Einhorn, das nun mit einem leisen Schnauben näher kam, während es noch immer den schlanken Kopf nervös hin und her warf. 

„Du kannst uns gern begleiten", sagte Tonks. „Vielleicht können wir uns ja gegenseitig helfen."

Das Einhorn schnaubte verstehend und ging langsam vorwärts, in die Richtung aus der das Graphorn gekommen war. Sie waren bereits einige Minuten gelaufen, als sie eine breite, massive Eichentür erreichten, die offensichtlich von dem Graphorn zerschlagen wurde. Hinter dieser Tür führten einige Stufen nach unten, bis sie schließlich eine weitere zerstörte Tür fanden.

„Von da scheint das Graphorn her gekommen zu sein", sagte Rasul, bevor er durch die Türöffnung trat und überrascht stehen blieb. 

Plötzlich befand er sich in einem kreisrunden Raum, der im Gegensatz zu den bisher gesehenen Kellergängen, sehr wohnlich ausgestattet war. Im Zentrum des Raums ging eine steile Wendeltreppe nach unten. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene, große Landschaftsgemälde und Halterungen, in denen  Fackeln brannten. Der steinerne Fußboden war mit dicken Teppichen ausgelegt, auf denen sich deutlich die Spur des Graphorns abzeichnete, das hier durchgestürmt war.

„Sieht aus wie ein Empfangszimmer", grübelte Tonks, als sie hinter ihm eintrat. 

Unschlüssig ging sie weiter hinein und warf einen Blick auf die ebenfalls aus den Angeln gerissene Tür auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. Dahinter konnte sie einen Kellergang erkennen, der in etwa dem glich, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren. „Ob es das ist, was die Todesser zu verbergen suchten?"

„Vermutlich", nickte Silver, während er nachdenklich die einzelnen Bilder betrachtete. Sie zeigte verschiedene Landschaften, von denen ihm einige bekannt vorkamen. Der Maler hatte offensichtlich eine Vorliebe für Vollmondnächte, denn kein einziges Gemälde zeigte eine Landschaft bei Tageslicht.

„Da unten sieht es genau so aus", sagte Rasul, der inzwischen die Wendeltreppe erreicht hatte und sich über das Geländer nach unten lehnte.

Vorsichtig stiegen sie die Treppe hinab.  Auch hier war der Boden mit dicken Teppichen ausgelegt und an den Wänden hingen Gemälde, allerdings gab es im unteren Raum zusätzlich noch einige Stühle, die ordentlich an der Wand entlang aufgereiht waren.

„Ein merkwürdiger Raum", grübelte Rasul, während er an der Wand entlang den Raum umrundete. „Es gibt hier weder sichtbare Türen noch einen Kamin und doch ist es hier angenehm warm, als wäre dieser Raum beheizt."

„Dafür aber sehr seltsame Bilder", sagte plötzlich Tonks. „Seht euch das mal an."

„Sieht aus, als hätte hier jemand einen Faible für düstere Kellerräume gehabt und diese…"

„Da ist Moody mit den Kindern!", stieß Silver aus und deutete auf das Gemälde neben sich.

Tonks und Rasul traten näher und nun sahen auch sie was Silver meinte. Auf dem Bild vor ihnen war ein düsterer Kellergang dargestellt, an dessen Ende plötzlich fünf Personen auftauchten, die im Lichtschein ihrer Zauberstäbe vorsichtig den Korridor entlang gingen. Ein ganzes Stück vor ihnen krochen mehrere Schlangen, die jedoch von ihrem Licht nicht erfasst wurden. Anhand der leuchtend orangefarbenen Streifen waren sie deutlich als Runespoor zu erkennen.

„Sie laufen direkt auf die Runespoor zu", sagte Tonks nervös, doch Silver schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Nein, die Runespoor halten eine gleichbleibende Distanz zu ihnen."

„Kann man mit ihnen über die Bilder Kontakt aufnehmen?", fragte Rasul.

„Gute Frage", seufzte Silver und trat näher an das Gemälde heran. „Moody, hörst du mich?"

Die kleine Abbildung von Mad Eye Moody regierte nicht auf Silvers Worte.

„Warum bringt Moody die Kinder mit herein, das ist doch viel zu gefährlich", sagte Tonks stirnrunzelnd, während sie an Molly Weasley dachte, die sicherlich bereits bemerkt hatte, dass ihre Sprösslinge nicht mehr zuhause waren.

„Wahrscheinlich ist dies ungefährlicher, als wenn er sie oben über das alte Ruinengelände laufen ließe", seufzte Silver mit einem Achselzucken. „Moody wollte sie schon unter Aufsicht lassen als sie aus Andreas Haus kamen. Er vermutete nicht zu Unrecht, dass sie…"

„Sie waren in Andreas Haus?", fragte Rasul verblüfft nach.

„Ja, während des Angriffs hat Andrea sie per Portschlüssel in das Haus gebracht. Von dort aus verständigte Molly das Zauberministerium und anschließend haben sie das Flohnetzwerk benutzt um zu den Lovegoods zu kommen."

„Ganz schön riskant das Flohnetzwerk nochmals zu benutzen", brummte Rasul.

„Ja schon", räumte Silver ein. „Doch Molly wollte ihre Kinder unter gar keinen Umständen allein in diesem Haus lassen und apparieren können nur die Zwillinge."

„Versteh schon", nickte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut den Bildern zu. „Doch geht es nicht in meinen Kopf, warum Andrea nicht in dem Haus geblieben ist. Warum musste sie unbedingt zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren?"

Tonks und Silver tauschten einen kurzen Blick und kamen stillschweigend überein, ihm darauf lieber nicht zu antworten. Was hätten sie ihm auch darauf sagen können, was Rasul nicht noch mehr in Rage brachte? Andrea hatte ihre eigene Sicherheit aufgegeben, um noch mehr Menschen zu retten und dies führte unglücklicherweise zu ihrer Gefangennahme. Ein weiterer Grund der Rasuls Meinung bestärkte, dass Andrea hier nur unnötig in Gefahr sei und nicht in die Zaubererwelt gehörte. Jedoch schien Rasul darauf auch keine Antwort zu erwarten, da seine Aufmerksamkeit nun ausschließlich dem Bild vor ihm galt. 

„Die Bilder hier zeigen die verschiedenen Bereiche dieses Kellerkomplexes", sagte er nach einiger Zeit und ließ seine Augen über die anderen Gemälde wandern. „Hier sieht man das Graphorn, das immer noch durch die Gänge stürmt und da ist Dumbledore mit Arthur Weasley, Kingsley und Harvey."

„Wir sollten Dumbledore hierher holen", nickte Silver, während auch er die einzelnen Gemälde abschritt. 

„Was ist das?", fragte Tonks unvermittelt, die ebenfalls die Gemälde der Reihe nach ansah und nun stehen blieb.

Auf dem Bild vor ihr zeigte sich deutlich ein düsterer Kellergang, in dem sich links und rechts Zellengitter befanden. Fast im Zentrum des Gemäldes war es allerdings hell und bei genauerer Betrachtung konnten sie einen schimmernden Torbogen erkennen.

„Ich hole Dumbledore", sagte Rasul und stieg mit eiligen Schritten die Wendeltreppe nach oben.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, das Graphorn ist immer noch da draußen", rief Silver ihm nach, ehe er sich wieder dem Bild zuwandte.

Während Rasuls Schritte langsam verklangen, sahen sie, wie Moody sich zusehends dem Rand des Gemäldes näherte und kurz darauf verschwand er mit seiner kleinen Gruppe. Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchten die fünf Personen in einem neuen Bild auf, nur waren die Gestalten plötzlich größer.

„Sie nähern sich unserer Position", kommentierte Silver das Geschehen, während er gleichzeitig nach Rasul Ausschau hielt, doch dieser war noch nicht zu sehen. 

„Sieht fast wie eine Überwachungsanlage der Muggel aus", grübelte Tonks und setzte ihren Rundgang fort. „Clark, sieh mal! Dumbledore hatte Recht, obwohl Voldemort geflohen ist, befinden sich immer noch Todesser hier."

Tonks zeige auf ein Bild, indem gerade eine vermummte Gestalt auftauchte und mit eiligen Schritten einen Gang entlang lief.

„Und da ist auch unser Einhorn", nickte Silver mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. „Offensichtlich wurde ihm die Warterei oben zu dumm."

„Dumbledore ist auf dem Weg hierher und so wie es aussieht, wird er jeden Moment mit Moody zusammentreffen."

„Ich frage mich nur wo Harry steckt, ich habe ihn bisher auf keinem der Gemälde gesehen", seufzte Silver mit besorgtem Gesicht, während er erneut die Bilderreihe abging. „Auch von Andrea und Remus fehlt jede Spur."

Einige Minuten später hörten sie Schritte und kurz darauf erschien Dumbledore gefolgt von Rasul, Harvey, Moody, Hermine und den Weasleys. 

„Habt ihr etwas von Harry gesehen?", platzte es aus Hermine heraus, noch ehe jemand anderes etwas sagen konnte.

„Nein, leider nicht", seufzte Tonks. „Genauso wenig wie von Remus und Andrea."

„Die Beiden sind hoffentlich immer noch…" Hermine brach ab, als sie das Bild mit dem leuchtenden Torbogen sah. „Hier!", sagte sie aufgeregt und deutete auf das helle Zentrum des Bildes.

„Ich denke, du solltest die Geschichte noch mal von vorn erzählen", knurrte Moody während sein magisches Auge den Raum absuchte.

Dumbledore nickte Hermine aufmunternd zu und so begann sie noch einmal zu erzählen, wie sie hier gefangen wurden, wie Pettigrew auftauchte, um Harry das Schwert zu geben und Andrea schließlich das Salomonschild benutzte, um eine Traumpassage zu öffnen. Als Hermine zu dem Teil kam, an dem Remus Verwandlung unmittelbar bevor stand, zog Rasul scharf die Luft ein, unterbrach sie jedoch nicht. Erst als sie geendet hatte, schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf, während sein Blick noch immer auf dem schillernden Torbogen gerichtet war.

„Bei allen Göttern, warum haben Sie Andrea nie gesagt, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist?", stöhnte er auf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, ehe er den Blick zu Dumbledore wandte. „Es gibt wenig wovor sich Andrea wirklich fürchtet, doch seit sie in ihrer Kindheit zusehen musste, wie eine Freundin von einem Werwolf getötet wurde, gibt es nichts, wovor sie mehr Angst hat."

Es entstand betretenes Schweigen, bis Silver schließlich das aussprach, was auch in den meisten Gesichtern zu lesen war: „Dann vermute ich mal, dass diese Traumreise ein ganz schöner Horrortrip für sie sein wird."

„Ich weiß nicht, Andrea drückte es so aus, dass diese Reise an die Sehnsüchte und Hoffnungen der ausführenden Person geknüpft ist", sagte Hermine zaghaft und sah hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore, der noch immer schweigend die Gemälde betrachtete.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es ihre Sehnsucht ist, mit einem Werwolf ins Land der Träume zu reisen", murmelte Rasul.

„Eine beachtenswerte Leistung, wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Angst sie gehabt haben muss", sagte Harvey anerkennend und warf Rasul ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu. „Ich sagte dir schon immer, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist."

„Ja, besonders gut darin, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen", knurrte Rasul ungnädig.

„Das sehe ich etwas anders", sagte Silver ungewohnt scharf und warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Vermutlich gibt es nicht allzu viele Menschen, die in dieser, scheinbar ausweglosen Situation, trotz ihrer Ängste einen klaren Kopf behalten und eine Lösung finden, die sowohl ihr, als auch Remus Leben retten kann."

„Ob sie damit erfolgreich war, wird sich erst zeigen, wenn die Beiden zurück sind", seufzte Arthur Weasley. 

„Wir werden im Moment nichts für sie tun können", seufzte der alte Zauberer sorgenvoll und strich nachdenklich über seinen langen weißen Bart. „Hat Andrea gesagt, ob sie die Zeitspanne, in der sie sich auf Traumreise befinden, steuern kann?"

„Nein", antworte Hermine und ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen.

„Dann sollten wir möglichst schnell diesen Kellergang finden. Wenn die Beiden vor dem Morgengrauen zurückkommen, wird Remus sich sofort verwandeln", sagte Silver.

„Das ist richtig", nickte Dumbledore und trat auf das Bild mit dem Torbogen zu.

„Harry! Da ist Harry!", rief Fred plötzlich und deutete aufgeregt auf das Bild neben sich.

„Was tut er da?", fragte Harvey und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das Bild ist zu klein um Genaueres zu erkennen."

„Das lässt sich ändern", sagte Dumbledore und tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Rand des Gemäldes.

Plötzlich zog sich der Rahmen auseinander und wurde größer, bis es schließlich Harry in Lebensgröße zeigte. Er stand in einem, nur durch seinen Zauberstab erleuchteten Korridor, umringt von einer Unzahl an Runespoor und schien mit ihnen zu reden. Dumbledore tippte mit seinem Zauberstab erneut auf die Leinwand und nun konnte sie auch die Geräusche aus diesem, weit entfernt liegenden Korridor hören.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden Parsel sprechen sehen", sagte Harvey erschaudernd. „Das hört sich schaurig an."

„Ich möchte nur wissen was er vorhat", brummte Moody und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.

Harry auf dem Bild setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, während die Schlangen ihn wie ein lebender Teppich begleiteten. 

„Besteht die Möglichkeit mit ihm in Verbindung zu treten?", fragte Mr. Weasley, doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, dafür sind diese Bilder hier nicht ausgelegt, ihre Magie bezieht sich nur auf die Beobachtung."

„Hinter diesem Bild befindet sich ein weiterer Raum", sagte Moody plötzlich, während sein magisches Auge fest auf ein schmales, dafür aber hohes Bild gerichtet war. „Sieht fast wie ein Zaubertranklabor aus."

Moody wollte eben diese geheime Tür öffnen, als Hermine plötzlich aufschrie. „Da kommt ein Todesser direkt auf Harry zu!"

Doch nicht nur Hermine schien den Mann bemerkt zu haben, auch die Runespoor zischten und schossen pfeilschnell auf den Todesser zu. Ein grellroter Blitz durchzuckte den Kellergang, doch die Schlangen hatten den Mann bereits erreicht und zu Fall gebracht. 

„Ein effektiver Begleitschutz", stöhnte Rasul, während er gebannt Harry beobachtete, der nun mit langen Sätzen den Gang entlang spurtete. 

„Nein!", rief Harry den Schlangen zu, ehe er stoppte und nun Parsal benutzte.

Die Runespoor teilten sich und machten Harry Platz, damit er auf den Todesser zugehen konnte. Der Mann zu seinen Füßen stöhnte und wand sich vor Schmerzen, als er Harry jedoch erblickte, richtete er sich leicht auf.

„Wo ist Voldemort?", fragte Harry grimmig und setzte die Spitze es Schwerts, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt, auf die Brust des Todessers.

„Das ist ein guter Witz, die gesamte Zaubererwelt will Harry Potter vor dem dunklen Lord schützen und was macht der Bengel, er sucht seinen Henker selbst", keuchte der Mann und stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus, ohne von Harrys Drohung sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein. „Gibt dir keine Mühe Junge, er wird dich auch ganz ohne dein Zutun finden."

Noch ehe Harry eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, ging ein heftiges Zucken durch den Körper des Mannes und einen Moment später sackte er leblos zusammen. Harry zog mit einem resignierenden Kopfschütteln das Schwert zurück, ehe er vorsichtig den Hals des Mannes nach dessen Puls abtastete. 

„Ich werde ihn auch ohne deine Hilfe finden", knurrte Harry leise und sah sich unschlüssig um. Die Runespoor neben ihm zischten, doch Harry warf ihnen nur einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Nun weißt du was er vorhat", sagte Tonks an Moody gewandt und blies scharf die Luft aus.

„Ist er verrückt geworden? Er kann doch nicht…er…" Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, ohne ihren Satz zu vollenden.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Hermine, der Kampf ist vorbei und der dunkle Lord nicht mehr hier. Er ist bereits vor gut zwei Stunden mit seinen Anhängern geflohen", erklärte Arthur Weasley und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Hermines Schulter.

„Was aber nicht heißt, dass der Junge hier in Sicherheit ist", knurrte Moody, während er Harry beobachtete, der nun langsam den Korridor entlang ging, bis er aus dem Bild verschwand.

„Wir hörten vorhin noch ein Donnergrollen…."

„Das kam vermutlich von den letzten Todessern, die absichtlich die Zugänge zu diesem Bereich einstürzen ließen", sagte Silver abwesend, während er gerade damit beschäftig war, das Bild mit dem Torbogen zu vergrößern, wie Dumbledore es vorgemacht hatte.

„Oder auch von dem Graphorn, das wahrscheinlich schon längere Zeit durch die Gänge poltert", fügte Tonks hinzu.

„Wir müssen Harry suchen!", sagte Rasul mit einer Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Und jemand muss zu dem Tor."

„Immer Langsam!", wehrte Dumbledore ab und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart, während er noch immer eingehend die Gemälde beobachtete. „Wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Zuerst muss ich hier noch etwas überprüfen….."

Fortsetzung folgt…………… ( hab das Nächste schon angefangen!)

AN: Sorry, ist ein bisschen lang geraten, dieses Kapitel, aber irgendwie fand ich diesmal kein Ende. *seufz*

So und nun zu eueren Fragen:

@ Rapunzelou: Ja, Hermine hat einen der Zauberstäbe. Die anderen Fragen haben sich, so glaub ich zumindest im Kapitel geklärt. *ggggggg*

@ Kirilein: ja ja – und es kommt noch mehr mit den Schlangen *fg*

@ Fluffy Bond: Ja, die zweiköpfige Runespoor ist mit von der Partie, aber mehr verrat ich nicht. *fg*

@ Alicia Spinnet2: Also, was mit Remus und Andrea ist, erfährst du erst im nächsten Kapitel *grübel* oder übernächsten? Sollte nicht so ellenlange Teile schreiben.

@ Miss Shirley Blythe: Richtig geraten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Er will sie in Sicherheit haben.

@ The Snitch: doch, doch, die machen sich schon Gedanken um Remus und Andrea, aber noch sind die Beiden ja im Land der Träume *sfg* Zu den Teetassen u.ä. – nun auch ein Lord Voldemort weiß was sich zu einem Geburtstag gehört, na ja zumindest in Ansätzen…. Ganz nach dem Moto: Zuckerbrot und Peitsche!!!!!!

@ Herminchen999: Oh schöööööööööööööön! Lass mich gern drücken!!! 

@ Beppo1: ……..vielleicht in einer ganz ruhigen Minuten *gggg* noch haben wir ja nicht das Ende erreicht! *sfg*

@ Samantha Black: Sorry, aber das mit dem Montag hat nicht mehr geklappt! *seufz* Aber ich wollte euch wirklich keine rohe Rohfassung vorsetzen.

@ Eva Luna: Vielleicht sollten wir die Rowling bitten, Andrea in Band 6 einzubauen. *ggggg* Ob die sich darauf einlässt?

@ Angel344: Wie Recht du doch hast! Harry darf man nicht aus den Augen lassen….. ist aber gar nicht so einfach! *ggg*

@ mbi13: Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so quäle! *hüstel* *rotwerd* Freut mich, dass es dir trotzdem Spaß macht, die Story zu lesen! *ggg*

@ Vivi: Nein, über Remus und Andrea erfahrt ihr erst im darauffolgenden Kapitel was. Noch ein bisschen Geduld! *zwinker*

@ Moonlight4: Noch nicht so ganz, aber die Vermutung mit Voldi war schon gut *ggg*

Hm??? Habe ich irgendeine Frage vergessen? *grübel* Wenn ja, dann schreibt einfach!

Viele liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	26. Das Warten

26. Das Warten

Harry hatte inzwischen die Nase gründlich voll. Er war hundemüde, er fror, hatte Durst und das Gezanke der Runespoor ging ihm immer mehr auf die Nerven. Waren es zu Anfang nur vereinzelte Schlangen gewesen, die sich immer wieder aufs Neue in einen Streit verzettelten, so waren sich inzwischen auch die einzelnen Köpfe uneinig. Nur die zweiköpfige Runespoor, die als seine dauernde Begleiterin neben ihm dahin glitt, schien sich von diesem Dauerdisput nicht anstecken zu lassen.

„Müssen die denn immer streiten?", stöhnte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

„Es liegt in der Natur der Runespoor", nickte die zweiköpfige Schlange neben ihm und blickte mitfühlend zu ihm hoch. „Jeder Kopf hat seine eigene Meinung und möchte diese auch zum Ausdruck bringen."

„Deine Natur ist es offensichtlich nicht", lächelte Harry matt. „Du bist hier die löbliche Ausnahme."

„Genauso wie du auch nicht der normalen Art der Menschen entsprichst", entgegnete sie schlicht und schlängelte sich unbeirrt weiter. „Viele Menschen fürchten und verabscheuen Schlangen und die Runespoor ganz besonders. Deshalb ist es ihr vorrangiges Ziel, die Runespoor zu töten oder einzusperren, um ihnen die Eier zu stehlen."

„Kann sein."

„Aber du bist anders, du sprichst unsere Sprache."

„Was bei den Menschen nicht unbedingt ein Zeichen für Vertrauenswürdigkeit ist", stöhnte Harry. „Und ich habe diese Fähigkeit auch nicht freiwillig erworben, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass sie sehr nützlich sein kann."

Die zweiköpfige Runespoor musterte ihn überrascht, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

„Lasst uns eine Pause machen", sagte er nach einer Weile zu den Schlangen, als sie das Ende des Korridors erreicht hatten und feststellten, dass dieser in einer Sackgasse endete.

„Der Mensch sieht müde aus", zischte die zweiköpfige Runespoor verstehend, während sie Harry zusah, wie dieser mit dem Zauberstab ein Feuer heraufbeschwor und sich daneben setzte.

„Warum halten wir an?", vernahm er eine Schlange zu seiner Linken.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit", zischten die Schlangenköpfe zu seiner Rechten. 

„Weil Menschen Rast brauchen", zischte eine Andere.

„Etwas Großes und Gefährliches ist in der Nähe! Ich kann es spüren."

„Ich auch, wir sollten diesen Ort schnell verlassen!"

„Irgendetwas beobachtet uns, kannst du es nicht fühlen, Mensch?"

„Das sagt ihr schon die ganze Zeit", stöhnte Harry und streckte die Hände zum wärmenden Feuer.

Der Streit der Schlangen begann von neuem und ließ Harry resignierend die Augen schließen. Bald war das Gezische nur noch ein fernes Rauschen und Harry bemerkte, dass er im Begriff war einzunicken. Ruckartig setzte er sich gerade, um so das Einschlafen zu verhindern. Er durfte jetzt nicht schlafen, er musste wach bleiben. Das flackernde Feuer warf bizarre Schatten an die Kellerwand und erinnerte Harry unwillkürlich an das, was die Schlangen gesagt hatten. _Etwas Großes und Gefährliches ist hier unterwegs._

„Na gut. Lasst uns weitergehen", seufzte er nach einigen Minuten nachgebend, löschte das Feuer und stand auf.

Langsam ging er den Korridor zurück, bis er an die nächste Abbiegung kam.

„Menschen sind in der Nähe!", wisperte eine Runespoor plötzlich. 

„Seht bitte nach, um wen es sich handelt", sagte Harry zu den vordersten Schlangen, die sich daraufhin sofort in Bewegung setzten. „Aber greift sie nicht an!"

Harry lauschte angestrengt in die Stille, doch er konnte nicht das leiseste Geräusch hören. Die Minuten, bis sie zurückkehrten, schienen sich für Harry endlos in die Länge zu ziehen. 

„Sie gehören zu deiner Art, sie riechen nicht nach Tod", sagte der eine Schlangenkopf. 

„Es sind mehrere und deine Freunde von vorhin sind auch dabei", ergänzte der nächste Kopf. 

„Sie sind im Stockwerk unter uns", erzählte der Dritte.

„Gut, dann sollten wir vorsichtig sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie uns bemerken."

„Nur noch den nächsten Gang, dann sind wir an der Stelle, die du suchst", sagte eine andere Runespoor und schlängelte sich nach vorn.

* * * *

Dumbledore stellte die Geduld seiner Vertrauten auf eine harte Probe. Immer wieder tippte er mit dem Zauberstab einzelne Gemälde an, murmelte unverständliche Worte und schien doch keinen Schritt weiter zu kommen. 

Hermine und Ron hatten sich zu den Weasleyzwillingen auf die Treppenstufen gesetzt und beobachten den alten Schulleiter. Tonks und Arthur Weasley saßen nebeneinander auf den Stühlen und schienen schwer mit der Müdigkeit zu kämpfen, während Rasul unruhig auf und ab ging. Silver und Harvey standen vor dem Bild mit dem Torbogen und unterhielten sich sehr leise, während Moody das angrenzende Zaubertranklabor unter die Lupe nahm.

Plötzlich ertönten aus dem Bild hinter Silver Schritte und einige Augenblicke später erblickten sie einen Lichtstrahl vom Rand des Bildes.

„Harry!", sagte Silver und deutete auf die kleine Gestalt am Bildrand.

„Offensichtlich gesund und munter", nickte Harvey und trat ein Stück zurück, damit auch die Anderen besser sehen konnten. 

„Mensch Fred, du stehst mir im Weg", beschwerte sich Hermine und drängte sich an den Zwillingen vorbei.

Harry auf dem Bild kam näher, blieb aber immer wieder stehen und wisperte mit den Runespoor. Erst als er die Zelle mit dem Torbogen erreicht hatte, verteilten sich die Schlangen auf die beiden Seiten des Korridors und nur die zweiköpfige Runespoor blieb bei Harry.

„Die Runespoor halten Wache!", sagte Silver und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Hätte ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, würde ich es nicht glauben. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass man Runespoor abrichten kann."

„Einer der Vorteile wenn man Parsel kann", nickte Dumbledore, der nun ebenfalls näher kam und das Geschehen interessiert beobachtete. „Wobei ich hier nicht von abrichten reden würde. Harry hat die Fähigkeit mit den Schlangen zu reden und kann sie daher um Hilfe bitten, er muss sie nicht zwingen."

„Er hat das Schwert nicht mehr bei sich", stellte Hermine plötzlich fest und ließ den Blick suchend das Bild entlang wandern.

„Nachdem, was du uns erzählt hast, kann ich das verstehen", seufzte George mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

„Da das Schwert verzaubert wurde, kann er sich nicht sicher sein, dass er nicht noch einmal damit auf Lupin losgehen würde", nickte auch Fred ernst und wirkte damit erwachsener, als Hermine ihn je gesehen hatte.

In all den Jahren, in denen Hermine die Zwillinge kannte, hatte sie beide bisher immer nur lustig und albern erlebt, fast so als wäre Ernsthaftigkeit für sie ein Fremdwort. Plötzlich jedoch legten sie eine Besorgnis und Umsicht an den Tag, die Hermine ihnen nicht zugetraut hätte und womit die Zwillinge ihr merkwürdig fremd erschienen.

Harry hatte inzwischen mit einem Zauberspruch das Zellenschloss geöffnet und schob nun vorsichtig die Tür auf, ehe er mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch das Gitter, welches Pettigrew heraufbeschworen hatte, verschwinden ließ. Für einige Sekunden blieb er regungslos vor dem Torbogen stehen, bis er sich schließlich mit einem tiefen Seufzer wegdrehte. Nun konnten sie erstmals auch sein Gesicht genauer sehen.

Um seine Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gebildet und seine Haut schien unnatürlich blass, dennoch wirkte er wie jemand, der genau weiß, was er tun will. Er flüsterte leise mit der zweiköpfigen Runespoor, die ihn als Einzige in die Zelle begleitet hatte und zog Andreas Kettenanhänger aus der Tasche. Einen Moment sah er sich unschlüssig um, ehe er die Kette etwas entfernt vom Torbogen auf den Boden legte. Anschließend nahm er den Zauberstab des Todessers zur Hand und legte ihn dazu. Die Runespoor kam näher, zischte leise und legte sich schließlich, zu einem Ring geformt, um Anhänger und Zauberstab. Harry strich ihr mit einem traurigen Lächeln über den Kopf und nickte. 

„Es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als sollte die Runespoor den Portschlüssel bewachen", sagte Ron verwirrt. 

„Sollten wir uns nicht endlich auf die Suche nach genau diesem Korridor machen?", fragte Rasul ungeduldig.

„Gut, versuchen wir es", nickte Dumbledore, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Harry und gab den Anderen ein Zeichen, Platz zu machen. „Clark, bist du bereit?"

„Ja", antwortete Silver schlicht und trat näher an das Gemälde heran. Offensichtlich hatte er verstanden, was Dumbledore von ihm erwartete.

„Auf drei!", sagte Dumbledore und als Silver nickte, fing er an zu zählen. „Eins, zwei und drei."

Bei der Zahl Drei zeichnete der alte Zauberer mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung einen goldschimmernden Bogen auf das Bild und Silver trat hindurch. Eine Sekunde später verschwand der Bogen und nun konnten sie Silvers Gestalt auf dem Gemälde erkennen.

„Genial!", entfuhr es George und auch Fred begann zu strahlen.

„Danke", schmunzelte Dumbledore, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Bild zuwandte.

Silver drehte sich um und betastete die Wand hinter sich. „Tja, das hierher Kommen ging ganz gut, doch mit dem Rückweg wird es schwieriger werden. Außer harter Felswand ist nichts zu sehen."

„Genau wie ich gedacht habe", seufzte Dumbledore, wohl wissend, dass Silver ihn nicht hören konnte. 

„Ich würde ihn gern begleiten", meldete sich nun Harvey zu Wort, doch noch ehe Dumbledore ihm antworten konnte, begannen die Runespoor auf dem Gemälde zu zischen. Drohend richteten sie sich vor Silver auf, griffen ihn jedoch nicht an.

„Harry!", rief Silver, doch dies wäre nicht nötig gewesen, da dieser ihn bereits bemerkt hatte und nun eilig auf ihn zukam.

„Die Runespoor tun Ihnen nichts", sagte Harry hastig, da Silver jedoch keine Anstalten machte, die Schlangen anzugreifen, entspannte er sich etwas.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?", frage Silver und sah ihn prüfend an. 

Als Harry nickte, atmete er sichtlich auf. „Gut, dann lass uns mal zu dem Tor gehen."

„Woher wissen sie…"

„Hermine hat uns alles erzählt."

„Verstehe", sagte Harry und zog ein Gesicht, dem deutlich anzusehen war, dass er nicht so recht wusste, ob er nun über die Hilfe erleichtert sein sollte oder Silvers Auftauchen ihn ärgerte. Letztendlich schien sich jedoch die Erleichterung durchzusetzen, denn er atmete tief durch und ging zurück.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie oder wann diese Traumreise endet", seufzte Harry, als sie die Zelle erreicht hatten.

„Das hat wohl keiner von uns", gestand Silver und trat näher an den Torbogen heran. 

„Wenn sie zu früh zurückkommen, wird Remus sich verwandeln."

„Ja, das ist anzunehmen, doch es wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis die Sonne aufgeht. Vorläufig können wir nur abwarten und uns bereithalten, falls etwas Außergewöhnliches geschieht."

„Wie kommen Sie eigentlich…"

Harry wurde unterbrochen, als Harvey, Rasul und Tonks im Korridor auftauchten. 

„Genau wie die Drei hier!", sagte Silver mit einem leichten Grinsen, als er Harrys Verblüffung sah. „Wir haben einen Raum mit höchst interessanten Gemälden gefunden."

Rasul hatte eben, dicht gefolgt von Tonks und Harvey, die Zelle erreicht, als Tonks plötzlich wie erstarrt stehen blieb und sich ihre Augen weiteten.

„Das kann doch nicht sein? Wie ist das möglich?", stammelte sie fassungslos.

„Ihr Beide habt den sonderbaren Torbogen im Ministerium noch nicht gesehen, aber dieser hier gleicht dem in der Mysteriumsabteilung auf ganz beängstigende Art und Weise", erklärte Harvey, als er die verständnislosen Blicke von Rasul und Silver sah.

„Du meinst… dieses Tor, hinter dem man die Stimmen der Verstorbenen hört?", fragte Rasul hastig und konnte einen Anflug von Panik nicht verbergen.

„Ich rede hier nur von der optischen Ähnlichkeit", versuchte Harvey seinen Neffen zu beruhigen.

„Und was genau bedeutet das nun?", fragte Silver und nahm das Tor genauer in Augenschein. 

„Das ist eine berechtigte Frage und ich wünschte, sie beantworten zu können, aber ich kann es nicht", stöhnte Harvey und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. 

„Und Andrea hat dies mit Hilfe des Salomonschilds erzeugt?", wandte sich Silver nun an Harry.

„Ich nehme es an", nickte Harry. „Es ging alles zu schnell. Andrea wollte eine Passage öffnen und unmittelbar darauf stand dieses Tor hier und sie und Remus waren verschwunden."

„Faszinierend!", strahlte Harvey und ging vorsichtig um den Torbogen herum. „Seit über hundert Jahren forscht das Magische Institut für Frühgeschichte nach der Herkunft dieses Torbogens und nun…"

Harvey brach ab, als er Rasuls zornigen Blick auffing und sein Gesicht wurde sogleich wieder ernst. Nachdenklich umrundete er das Tor ein zweites Mal, ehe Tonks sich aus ihrer Erstarrung löste und auf ihn zukam.

„Aber dann könnte es ja doch sein, dass Sirius noch lebt, dass er…"

 Sie schluckte schwer, als Harvey mit einem betrüben Gesicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, das kann es nicht. Auch wenn sich die Torbögen gleichen, so besteht doch der im Zauberministerium aus massiven Stein und dieser hier… tja das ist eine gute Frage, keine Ahnung, aus was er genau besteht. Es sieht aus wie reine Energie."

„Ich habe Andrea und Remus gehört oder besser gesagt ihr Lachen", sagte Harry, während er sich eisern bemühte, die Tränen zurückzudrängen. „Vorhin, kurz bevor Sie gekommen sind."

„Sie werden uns sicher einiges zu erzählen haben, wenn sie zurück sind", nickte Silver und versuchte Harry mit einem Lächeln aufzumuntern, was ihm allerdings nicht so ganz gelang.

Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als sich Silvers Worte in seinem Kopf wiederholten. „…_wenn sie zurück sind_."

Rasul schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn sein angespannter Kiefer verriet deutlich, dass er die Zähne zusammenbiss. Und das erste Mal, seit er Rasul kennen gelernt hatte, empfand Harry so etwas wie Sympathie für den Mann.

„Dumbledore möchte, dass wir uns hier in den Gängen etwas genauer umsehen", begann Tonks nach einer Weile. „Wenn Andrea und Remus zurück sind, werden wir sofort in den Grimmauld Place zurückkehren."

„Moody ist inzwischen auf dem Weg, einen Heiler hierher zu holen, da niemand einschätzen kann, wie es den Beiden bei ihrer Rückkehr geht", ergänzte Harvey.

„Das ist sicher sinnvoll", stimmte Silver zu. „Ich werde hier mit Harry die Stellung halten."

Rasul warf einen zögernden Blick auf den Torbogen, folgte aber Tonks und Harvey in den Korridor hinaus. Aus der Ferne konnte Harry das Gezische der Schlangen hören, als er sich wieder deren Warnung erinnerte.

„Die Runespoor warnten mich, vor etwas Großem und Gefährlichen, das hier unterwegs sein soll", sagte Harry und warf den Dreien einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Vermutlich das Graphorn", nickte Tonks mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Ein Graphorn?"

„Wir sind ihm heute Nacht schon mal begegnet", seufzte Silver. „Doch mach dir keine Sorgen, sie kommen schon damit klar."

Während die Schritte von Tonks, Rasul und Harvey im Korridor verhallten, nahm Silver zwei der Decken. Einen Moment sah er sich unschlüssig um, ehe er kurz nickte und sie zusammengeschlagen an die Wand, gegenüber dem Torbogen, auf den Boden legte. Die zweiköpfige Runespoor, die noch immer eingerollt dalag, beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen.

„Er hat Recht", zischte sie an Harry gewandt. „Und auch du solltest die Zeit des Wartens nutzen, um dich etwas auszuruhen."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Harry, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass der in diesem Moment wieder Parsel sprach. „Doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich tun möchte."

„Die bösen Menschen, die du suchst, sind fort. Willst du ihnen folgen?"

„Nein, im Moment nicht. Mir ist es wichtiger da zu sein, wenn meine Freunde aus dem Tor zurückkommen", sagte Harry und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Decke und setzte sich neben die Runespoor. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch auf die Decke kommen, es ist für den Moment nicht mehr nötig die Kette zu bewachen."

„Sehr gern!"

Während die Runespoor langsam auf die Decke kam und es sich schließlich auf Harrys Schoss gemütlich machte, nahm Harry den Anhänger und steckte ihn in seine Tasche zurück. 

Silver hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über interessiert beobachtet und nun, da Harrys Gespräch mit der Schlage beendet schien, schmunzelte er leicht, sagte jedoch nichts.

Einige Minuten saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da, bis Harry sich schließlich zu der Frage durchrang, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit über im Kopf herumspukte.

„Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arabella Figg und Mundungus Fletcher sind tot, nicht wahr?"

Silver atmete tief ein. „Kingsley wurde nur geschockt, doch…die anderen beiden sind tot."

„Wer sonst noch?"

„Zwei Auroren, die du nicht persönlich kanntest", sagte er zögernd.

Harry schluckte hart, während erneut das Bild der toten Mrs. Figg vor seinen Augen entstand. Vier Menschen tot, ein hoher Preis für ein paar unbeschwerte Stunden, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er schloss unwillkürlich die Augen. Allerdings hatte das nur zur Folge, dass noch mehr Bilder in ihm aufstiegen. Mundungus, wie er rauchend in der Küche im Grimmauld Place saß, Molly Weasleys Irrwicht, Sirius, der wegen ihm durch den Torbogen fiel und plötzlich sah er auch Chos Gesicht vor sich. Seine Innereien schienen sich in Eisklumpen zu verwandeln, als die Gewissheit in ihm einsank, dass er auch Cho nicht wieder sehen würde. Das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts würde ohne sie beginnen. Er ballte die Fäuste so fest zusammen, dass seine Fingernägel sich tief in die Handflächen eingruben, doch auch das konnte den Schmerz nicht überdecken. Noch einmal erinnerte er sich an diesen ersten Kuss und fühlte ihre Lippen auf seinem Mund. 

Für einen Moment wollte er aufschreien, doch gleichzeitig schien genau dies unmöglich zu sein. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen der schmerzhaften Leere und grenzenlosem Hass gegen Voldemort, wünschte er mehr als jemals zuvor, allein zu sein. Wünschte, er könnte die Bilder und Gedanken aus seinem Kopf vertreiben.

Er hörte, dass Silver neben ihm schwer seufzte und befürchtete schon, sich leere, tröstende Worte anhören zu müssen, doch Silver schwieg, worüber Harry ihm mehr als dankbar war.

Harry wusste nicht, wann er eingeschlafen war und auch nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als plötzlich Tonks Stimme ihn hochschrecken ließ. Das Tageslicht fiel bereits in die Zelle und ließ das Tor merkwürdig blass erscheinen.

„Wir haben den Ausgang gefunden und den Verbindungskorridor zu dem zentralen Raum", sagte sie und ließ sich erschöpft neben Silver auf die Decke fallen. „Hat sich mit dem Torbogen etwas getan?"

„Nein, bisher nicht", sagte Silver und warf einen Blick zu dem schmalen Fenster hoch.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Harry und richtete sich vorsichtig auf, um die Runespoor nicht zu ruckartig von seinen Beinen zu schubsen.

„Fast Mittag…"

Silver wurde unterbrochen, als der Torbogen vor ihm leicht zu flackern begann und kurz darauf hörten sie Andreas Lachen. Ganz weit und undeutlich, aber es war ein Lebenszeichen und ließ Harry unbewusst die Luft ausstoßen. Vorsichtig schob er die Runespoor von sich und stand auf.

„Andrea?", rief Rasul, doch er erhielt keine Antwort, nur der Vorhang begann sich stärker zu bewegen, als  würde er von kleinen Böen erfasst.

Gebannt warteten sie vor dem Bogen, als Harrys Blick zufällig nach unten wanderte und er eine erstaunliche Entdeckung machte.

„Der Torbogen verändert sich", sagte er heiser und deutete auf das untere Ende der Bogenrundung. „Hier unten sieht man es deutlich. Er versteinert langsam."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Rasul angespannt und sah sich nach seinem Onkel um.

„Keine Ahnung!", seufzte er, während sein Blick immer wieder den Bogen entlang glitt. „Es klingt blödsinnig, doch ich würde sagen, der Torbogen altert."

Selbst Silvers Mimik, die bisher ruhig und gelassen war, bekam nun einen besorgten Ausdruck. Erneut hörten sie Stimmen hinter dem Vorhang und diesmal war es deutlich ein Lachen von Remus. 

„Himmel noch mal, Remus, jetzt hör auf albern zu sein. Wir müssen zurück", hörten sie Andrea kichern. 

„Nein, müssen wir nicht!", antwortete Remus unbeschwert und es hörte sich an, als würde er sich entfernen.

Silver, der neben Harry stand, zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und starrte ungläubig gegen den schleierhaften Vorhang und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Remus Lupins Stimme wirkte ausgelassen, ja schon fast kindlich.

Es folgte erneutes Gelächter und nun waren die Stimmen offensichtlich wieder in die Ferne gerückt.

„Andrea! Hörst du mich!", rief Rasul ungeduldig gegen das Tor, doch auch diesmal erfolgte keine Reaktion.

„Beruhig dich, Francesco, sie sind offensichtlich noch nicht ganz bereit", sagte Harvey, während auch sein Gesicht Skepsis ausdrückte.

„Ihr solltet vorsichtshalber ein Stück vom Torbogen zurück treten", erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore hinter ihnen. Harry hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen, doch offensichtlich stand er schon eine ganze Weile am Zelleneingang.

Rasul und Silver, die beide ganz vorn standen, gingen einen Schritt zurück, als sie erneut Remus hörten.

„Ach komm schon! Der Pudding ist ausgezeichnet, fast wie… wie… keine Ahnung,  auf alle Fälle ist er super."

„Du hast Sahne auf der Nase!", gluckste Andrea, bis sie sich scheinbar wieder darauf besann, dass sie eigentlich zurückgehen sollten. „Komm hör auf, wir müssen zurück."

„Spielverderberin!"

„Komm wir sind gleich da."

„Ich hab eine viel bessere Idee!"

Andrea begann zu lachen, während sie immer wieder heftig nach Luft schnappte und Harry gewann den Eindruck, dass Remus sie kitzelte.

„Das hört sich an, als ob die beiden betrunken wären", sagte Tonks schockiert und sah ratlos zu Dumbledore, der sich als Einziger über dieses Hörspiel zu amüsieren schien.

„Es hört sich an, als würde es den Beiden gut gehen", sagte er schmunzelnd, wofür er sich einen ärgerlichen Blick von Rasul einfing.

Plötzlich wurde es hinter dem Vorhang still und wenige Sekunden später begann der gesamte Torbogen in allen Farben des Regenbogens zu schillern. Der Vorhand wurde zusehends durchsichtiger und nun erschienen auch die Gestalten von Remus und Andrea.

Fortsetzung folgt……….


	27. Wir brauchen einen Heiler

27. Wir brauchen einen Heiler

Zuerst waren es nur schwachumrissene Konturen, die sichtbar wurden, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden wurden sie klarer. Andrea und Remus gingen einen zögernden Schritt nach vorn, standen aber noch immer unter dem Torbogen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick strahlten ihre Gesichter und sie wirkten so glücklich, wie Harry beide noch nie gesehen hatte. Der seltsame Luftzug, der den Vorhang immer wieder aufblähte, wehte ihnen sanft die Haare ins Gesicht, die Andrea mit einer lockeren Kopfbewegung zurückschüttelte. Harry atmete erleichtert aus, doch als sie einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn traten, erstarb das Lächeln und sie zuckten zusammen, als wären sie eben gegen einen Felswand gelaufen. 

Andrea geriet ins Schwanken und im selben Augenblick fiel hinter ihnen das Licht und mit ihm der Torbogen geräuschlos in sich zusammen. Harry erinnerte es an ein Wasserspiel, bei dem jemand unvermittelt den Hahn abgedreht hatte. Ein kleiner schwachleuchtender weißer Lichtkranz blieb an den Stellen zurück, an denen der Bogen angefangen hatte zu versteinern, doch dieser reichte nicht aus, um den Raum zu erleuchten. Für einen Moment wurde es düster, doch noch ehe sich Harrys Augen an das schwächere Licht gewöhnen konnten, hörte er wie Silver, Tonks und Rasul gleichzeitig „Lumos", sagen.

Die Zauberstäbe blitzten auf und Andrea ließ mit einem leisen Schrei das Salomonschild fallen, das sie bis dahin in ihrer linken Hand gehalten hatte.

„Andrea!"

Rasul war mit einem Satz bei ihr und wollte sie mit beiden Händen an den Schultern fassen, aber sie wich so schnell zurück, dass Remus, an den sie noch immer gefesselt war, fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie panisch um sich und schüttelte den Kopf, während ihr Körper heftig zu zittern begann. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, als würde sie sprechen, doch es kam kein Laut hervor.

„Rasch, wir brauchen einen Heiler", rief Dumbledore in den Korridor hinaus, während sein Blick besorgt zwischen Remus und Andrea hin und her flackerte.

„Kommt schon!", hörten sie Kingsley vom Ende des Kellergangs und einen Moment später erklangen dumpfe eilige Schritte.

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte betroffene Stille. So fröhlich und lustig die Stimmen von Andrea und Remus auch hinter dem Vorhang geklungen hatten, jetzt standen sie zweifelsfrei unter Schock. Während Andrea zitternd bis an die hintere Wand zurückgewichen war, schien Remus sich noch immer in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand zu befinden. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, hatte sein Gesicht jegliche Farbe verloren und seine Haltung wirkte merkwürdig steif, während er fassungslos jeden Einzelnen im Raum ansah, als könnte er nicht glauben, was seine Augen ihm zeigten.

„Remus", sagte Silver leise und trat vorsichtig auf den Angesprochenen zu. „Remus, kannst du mich hören?"

Die Schritte im Korridor kamen näher, als Remus zögernd nickte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, ehe er sie wieder öffnete und Silver direkt ansah.

„Ja, natürlich kann ich dich hören", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Lasst mich durch!", sagte die energische Stimme des Heilers und ein kleiner schmächtiger Mann mit Glatze, erschien an der Zellentür. Unter dem Arm trug er eine dunkelgrüne Tasche, die sich kaum von seiner gleichfarbigen Robe abhob.

„Hallo Remus!", sagte der Heiler mit einem Lächeln, nachdem er sich an Dumbledore und Tonks vorbeigeschoben hatte und nun näher auf seine Patienten zutrat. 

„Hallo Rufus", nickte Remus, erwiderte jedoch sein Lächeln nicht und rang sichtlich um Fassung, ehe er auf die magischen Fesseln an seinem Handgelenk sah. „Könnte uns jemand hier von befreien?"

Einen Moment später hatte Silver die Handschellen verschwinden lassen, doch nun schwankte Andrea umso mehr. 

„Andrea, bist du in Ordnung?", sagte Rasul angsterfüllt und wollte sofort auf sie zugehen, doch Silver hielt ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück.

„Überlassen Sie das dem Heiler", sagte er leise, während dieser langsam auf Andrea zuging.

„Mein Name ist Rufus Neill, ich bin Heiler", sagte er freundlich und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich werde Sie untersuchen."

„Nicht nötig", antwortete Andrea hastig. „Es geht mir gut, ich brauche keinen Arzt."

„Was dagegen, wenn ich Sie trotzdem untersuche?", lächelte er charmant und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Für einen Moment sah es aus, als wollte sie es zornig ablehnen, doch schließlich seufzte sie ergeben und nickte. Neill schmunzelte zufrieden, warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf Remus und begann damit, im Abstand von einigen Zentimetern seinen Zauberstab über Andreas Körper wandern zu lassen. Andrea hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und die Arme eng um ihren Körper geschlungen, als Neill plötzlich stoppte und die linke Augenbraue noch oben zog.

„Keinen Heiler? Das sehe ich etwas anders", brummte er und atmete schwer aus, ehe er seine Untersuchung fortsetzte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch schließlich hatte er seine Untersuchung beendet und tippte mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs sacht gegen die Seite von Andreas Rippen. Ein sanft schimmerndes Licht hüllte ihren Oberkörper ein und erstarb nach einer Minute wieder. Neill nickte und eine lässige Schlenkerbewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, ließ ein Stuhl neben Andrea erscheinen.

„Danke", sagte Andrea matt und fuhr sich über die Stelle, die der Heiler angetippt hatte.

„Was hat sie?", fragte Rasul drängend, doch Neill winkte unwirsch ab, während er Andreas Gesicht besorgt betrachtete.

„Zeigen Sie mir ihre Hand, Andrea", sagte er bestimmend und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Und vor allem, setzen Sie sich hin."

Andrea tat wie ihr geheißen und streckte den Arm zögernd aus. Die Handfläche zeigte eine große, hässliche Brandwunde, die sich vom Handgelenk bis zu den Fingerspitzen erstreckte und leicht blutete. Stirnrunzelnd drehte Neill den Arm, um die Hand von allen Seiten betrachten zu können, ehe er wieder den Zauberstab hob und einige leise Worte murmelte. Harry erwartete, dass die Brandwunde augenblicklich verschwinden würde, doch dies geschah nicht, nur eine dünne weißliche Schicht bedeckte nun die Wunde, als wäre sie eingepudert. Neill nickte, doch sein Gesicht spiegelte noch immer Besorgnis wieder.

„Das wird einige Zeit brauchen, bis es geheilt ist", seufzte er, wandte sich nach seiner Tasche um und zog eine Phiole mit rotschimmernder Flüssigkeit heraus. „Außerdem sollten Sie das trinken, damit werden Sie sich gleich besser fühlen."

„Was ist das?", fragte Andrea und nahm zögernd den Trank entgegen.

„Erst einmal nur ein Stärkungsmittel, bis wir Ihnen eine speziellere Mischung geben können", sagte er und entkorkte ihr die Phiole. „Trinken Sie es bitte ganz aus. "

Andrea schluckte, ohne einen weiteren Kommentar die Flüssigkeit hinunter, ehe sie das Gesicht verzog und dem Heiler die Phiole zurückgab.

„Können Sie sagen was ihr fehlt?", sagte Rasul ungeduldig, während er sich neben Andrea stellte und den Arm sanft um ihre Schultern legte und dieses Mal zuckte sie nicht zurück. 

„Nicht ohne speziellere Untersuchungen", sagte der Heiler zögernd und zog die Stirn kraus. „Was ich bisher diagnostizieren konnte, sind zwei gebrochene Rippen, sowie eine mächtige, durch Magie ausgelöste Verbrennung der Hand, einhergehend mit starker Unterkühlung und völliger Entkräftung. Überdies zeigt sie Symptome einer Vergiftung, deren Ursprung sehr wahrscheinlich auch magischer Natur ist."

„Vergiftung?", stieß Andrea perplex aus.

„Und das heißt?", hackte Rasul schweratmend nach und sah panisch von Andrea zu Neill.

„Das heißt, dass ich im Moment keine genaueren Aussagen treffen kann", sagte er fest und wandte sich Remus zu, der, wie alle anderen auch, die Untersuchung mit besorgtem Gesicht verfolgt hatte. „So und nun zu dir."

Wieder hob er den Zauberstab und ließ ihn nun über Remus Körper gleiten. In der Zelle herrschte bedrückendes Schweigen, während der Heiler seine Arbeit tat. Nach einer Weile senkte er den Zauberstab und blickte stirnrunzelnd von Remus zu Andrea und wieder zurück zu Remus. 

„Du bist in Ordnung", atmete er sichtlich auf. „Wobei ich feststellen muss, dass ich dich noch nie in so einer ausgezeichneten körperlichen Verfassung gesehen habe."

„Danke", sagte Remus tonlos, während Neill ihn noch immer stirnrunzelnd musterte.

„Ich rede hier jedoch nur von der rein körperlichen Verfassung", sagte er nach kurzem Zögern und warf Silver einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, ehe er sich erneut an Remus und Andrea wandte. „Mit euere Psyche sieht es ein bisschen anders aus."

„Kannst du uns erzählen, was während dieser Traumreise geschehen ist?", wandte sich nun Silver an Remus und auch Dumbledore trat näher heran.

„Nein!", entgegnete Andrea heftig, noch ehe Remus antworten konnte.

Einige Sekunden starrte Remus nur zu Boden, doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, atmete schwer durch und sah sich unsicher in der Zelle um. Als sein Blick auf Harry fiel, seufzte er erleichtert und wandte sich an Dumbledore, der soeben das Salomonschild vom Boden aufhob.

„Sieht aus, als hätten wir es vorläufig überstanden", sagte er matt, Silvers Frage ignorierend.

Dumbledore nickte, während er das Artefakt nachdenklich betrachtete und schließlich das Herzstück vom Hauptteil trennte. Sofort schrumpften beide Teile auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe zurück.

„Ich denke, wir sollten umgehend in den Grimmauld Place zurückkehren", sagte er und warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde. „Alle weiteren Fragen können auch dort geklärt werden."

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen", widersprach Andrea unvermittelt und nahm die Artefakte entgegen, die Dumbledore ihr reichte.

„Andrea, bitte sei vernünftig", sagte Rasul beschwörend und griff nach ihrer unverletzten Hand. „Du brauchst einen Heiler."

„Nein! Ich brauche Ruhe…ich…ich kann nicht", entgegnete sie zittrig und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Missmutig stand sie auf und trat einen Schritt von Rasul zurück, geriet dabei jedoch erneut ins Schwanken und wäre gestürzt, hätte Remus sie nicht im selben Moment am Arm festgehalten.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Andrea. Komm mit uns", sagte er sehr leise und eindringlich, doch in der Stille des Raums, waren seine Worte klar zu verstehen. 

Andrea zuckte zusammen, als hätte Remus Hand sie verbrannt und Harry bemerkte, dass sie es vermied Remus ins Gesicht zu sehen, dennoch schien sie über seine Worte nachzudenken. Die Arme fest um den Leib geschlungen, versuchte sie das Zittern ihres Körpers unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch je mehr sie sich darum zu bemühen schien, umso mehr zitterte sie.

„Es tut mir leid, Remus. Ich habe mit so etwas nicht gerechnet", hauchte sie, doch noch ehe sie erklären konnte, was sie mit diesen Worten meinte, stand Rasul an ihrer Seite.

„Fassen Sie Andrea nicht an!", fauchte er zornig in Remus Richtung. „Sehen Sie nicht, dass Sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen?"

„Rasul, reißen Sie sich zusammen", sagte Neill streng und warf Andrea einen besorgten Blick zu, die bei Rasuls Worten ein weiteres Stück bleicher wurde. 

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er sie noch mehr ängstigt", schnaubte Rasul ungehalten und stellte sich demonstrativ zwischen Andrea und Remus, der erschrocken ein Stück zurück wich. „Er ist ein Werwolf! Er ist der Grund…"

„Hör auf damit, Francesco!", fuhr Andrea ihn zornig an und plötzlich war jedes Anzeichen von Schwäche verschwunden, nur die Tränen die nun in ihren Augen glitzerten, verrieten den Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren. „Du weißt nicht was du da sagst! Du hast keine Ahnung!"

„Andrea, ich …ich…", stammelte Rasul verwirrt über diesen unerwarteten Ausbruch, doch Andrea ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Du hast nicht den leisesten Schimmer einer Ahnung!", wiederholte sie nachdrücklich, ehe sie resignierend den Kopf schüttelte und sich zurück auf den Stuhl setzte. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ohne auf Rasul zu achten, der sie fassungslos ansah. 

„Von was hat er keine Ahnung?", fragte Silver ruhig und als Andrea ihm darauf keine Antwort gab, blickte er fragend zu Remus, doch auch er hüllte sich beharrlich in Schweigen.

Harry fühlte sich zunehmend unbehaglicher in seiner Haut. Er verstand nicht was Andrea mit ihren Worten meinte und er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum Remus einzige Reaktion darin bestand, sich von Andrea zurückzuziehen. 

Für einige Momente herrschte bedrückende Stille. Neill packte seine Tasche zusammen, während sein Blick immer wieder zu Andrea huschte, die stur auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen starrte. Silver und Tonks sahen fragend zu Dumbledore, auf dessen Stirn sich eine steile Sorgenfalte gebildet hatte und der seinerseits Andrea und Remus nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Harry konnte sich diesen krassen Stimmungsumschwung nicht erklären. Als er ihre Stimmen hinter dem Schleier gehört hatte, war er sicher gewesen, dass es den beiden gut gehen würde und nun war Andrea verletzt. Hatte sie nicht etwas gesagt, dass sich der Körper während einer Traumreise regeneriert? Warum benahmen sich beide plötzlich so merkwürdig?

„Nun gut", seufzte Dumbledore, "ich würde sagen, wir gehen erst mal zurück. Andrea…"

„Schon gut, ich komm mit", stöhnte Andrea widerstrebend und stand schwerfällig auf, während sie sich müde über das Gesicht fuhr. 

Dumbledore lächelte und Harry stellte sich unweigerlich die Frage, was Dumbledore getan hätte, wenn Andrea bei ihrer Weigerung geblieben wäre. Rasul war sofort an ihrer Seite, als befürchtete er, sie könnte es sich in letzter Minuten noch einmal anders überlegen. Tonks, Harvey und Kingsley nickten Dumbledore kurz zu und traten hinaus auf den Korridor. Andrea und Rasul folgten ihnen, während Dumbledore Harry die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn damit zum Gehen aufforderte. Zielsicher schritten Tonks und Kingsley die Kellergänge entlang, während sie sich leise mit Neill unterhielten.

„Kannst du mir einen kurzen Überblick geben, was hier geschehen ist?", hörte er hinter sich Remus brüchige Stimme und als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass  diese Frage an Silver gerichtet war. 

Silver erklärte in wenigen Sätzen das Notwendigste, doch Harry hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Die zweiköpfige Runespoor hinter ihm zischte und kam an seine Seite.

„_Wirst du mit den anderen Menschen wieder fortgehen?", fragte sie und Harry hätte schwören können, ein unterdrücktes Seufzen zu hören._

„Da wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben", sagte Harry zögernd und sah sich suchend um, doch von den anderen Runespoor war nichts mehr zu sehen. „Wo sind sie alle hin?"

„_Sie sind immer noch in der Nähe, möchtest du, dass ich sie für dich rufe?"_

„Nein, nicht nötig…ich denke mal, dass wir hier einige Leute etwas erschrecken, wenn plötzlich der ganze Korridor voll mit Schlangen ist. Sag ihnen später, dass ich mich für die Hilfe bedanke."

„_Das werde ich tun", nickte die Runespoor langsam, als würde sie gleichzeitig über etwas nachdenken._

Inzwischen waren Tonks und die Anderen stehen geblieben, doch Harry konnte keine Abzweigung erkennen. Tonks drehte sich, um zu sehen, ob alle da waren, dann murmelte sie einige unverständliche Worte und pochte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die dunklen Steine der Wand.

Kingsley musste Harrys verblüfftes Gesicht gesehen haben, denn nun klopfte er ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die Schulter.

„Ein Geheimgang. Du siehst, auch wir waren nicht untätig."

Mit einem lauten Knirschen schoben sich mehrere große Quader zurück und gaben den Weg zu einer steil abwärtsführenden, gebogenen Treppe frei.

„Vorsicht die Treppe ist etwas wacklig", sagte Tonks und stieg voran. 

„Da wäre ich nie draufgekommen", stöhnte Neill, als die Stufen unter ihm beängstigend ächzten.

Andrea folgte ihm mit unsicheren Schritten, als von unten Moodys knurrende Stimme erklang.

„Ist Dumbledore bei euch?"

„Ja, hier!"

„Komm rasch Albus, das musst du dir ansehen."

Dumbledore nickte und schob Harry vor sich auf die Treppe. Rasul, Harvey, Kingsley, Remus und Silver folgten ihnen, als Harry die zweiköpfige Runespoor im Korridor zischen hörte. Er konnte wegen den lauten Knarren der Stufen nicht genau verstehen was sie sagten, doch es klang nach „etwas am Durchgang verloren."

Harry zögerte, während er Dumbledore nachsah, der sich beeilte die Stufen nach unten zu kommen. Harry blieb stehen und ließ Rasul voran gehen. Harvey schob sich ebenfalls vorbei, doch als Harry zurückgehen wollte hielt Remus seinen Arm fest.

„Wo willst du hin Harry?"

Die Runespoor zischte erneut und nun verstand Harry. „Mein Zauberstab! Mir ist mein Zauberstab aus der Tasche gerutscht", sagte er und als Remus ihn losließ, ging er die Stufen zum Durchgang zurück, an dem Silver stand und nun das Licht seines Zauberstabs über den Boden des Korridors wandern ließ.

„Hab ihn!", sagte er und bückte sich.

„Danke", nickte Harry und steckte ihn in die Tasche zurück, als er plötzlich das Gewisper der Runespoor hörte.

Er drehte sich um und nun sah er all die Schlangen, die gekommen waren, um sich zu verabschieden. Im Nu hatten sie ihn und Silver umringt, der dies gleichmütig hinnahm.

„Ein nettest Abschiedskomitee", schmunzelte er.

„Beeilt euch, der Eingang ist nicht dauerhaft offen", drängte Remus der noch immer im Durchgang stand

„Ich danke euch allen", wisperte Harry von dieser Anhänglichkeit sichtlich gerührt und strich vereinzelten Schlangen über den Kopf. Silver neben ihm sagte etwas, doch Harry nahm es kaum wahr. Mit sanftem Gezische schmiegten und drängten sich immer mehr Runespoor an ihn heran, bis Silver in schließlich am Arm packte und ihn aufblicken ließ.

„Harry, los jetzt!", sagte er fest, auch wenn ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

Harry nickte und folgte ihm zögernd zu dem Mauerdurchgang, an dem Remus noch immer auf sie wartete. Sie hatten ihn gerade erreicht und betraten die ersten Stufen, als die zweiköpfige Runespoor flehend zischte."

_„Kannst du mich mitnehmen, Mensch?"_

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Harry sich entschieden und sprang mit langen Sätzen auf sie zu. Freudig kam sie ihm entgegen, und als er sie hochhob und um seinen Hals legte, hörte er bereits das Knirschen, welches ihm sagte, dass der Durchgang sich schloss. Silvers fluchte, die Runespoor begannen aufgeregt zu zischen und schon konnte auch Harry es fühlen. Eine eisige Kälte kam auf ihn zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, konnte er gerade noch erkennen, wie Silver von den fliehenden Schlangen umgerissen wurde und rückwärts in den Durchgang fiel, dann wurde es dunkel um ihn. Aus weiter Ferne hörte er Remus verzweifelte Stimme und Silvers Keuchen.

Ein namenloses Grauen erfasste ihn, als der Boden unter ihm zu beben begann und er über die letzten fliehenden Schlangen stürzte. Den Zauberstab fest umklammert, rappelte er sich auf. _„Dementoren! Voldemort hat Dementoren hier!", hämmerte es in seinem Gehirn. Der vibrierende Boden unter ihm, ließ seinen Magen Purzelbäume schlagen und mit einem Male war ihm speiübel. _

„Expecto patronum!", schrie er, doch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs kam nur ein kläglicher silberweißer Kringel, der sofort wieder verpuffte.

„Expecto patronum!", rief er erneut, doch auch diesmal bewirkte der Zauber nur, dass ein hauchdünner silberner Faden hervortrat. 

_„Mach schon! Konzentriere dich! Denk an ein glückliches Erlebnis! Denk an Sirius!" Für einen Moment, entstand das Bild von Sirius in seinem Kopf, wie er lachend den Weihnachtsbaum schmückte, doch fast augenblicklich zerbarst es, als hätte jemand eine Seifenblase zerstochen. __„Verdammt, musst du gerade jetzt an seinen Tod denken?", schrie eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und versuchte rasch ein anderes Erlebnis hervorzuholen. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, es gelang nicht. Sein Kopf blieb leer. _

„Expecto patronum!", hauchte er matt, doch außer einem schwachen Dunstfaden, kam nichts aus seinen Zauberstab. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen bebte immer stärke, als er Silvers klare Stimme hörte.

„Expecto patronum!"

Ein gewaltiger silberner Tiger schoss an ihm vorbei. Erleichtert raffte Harry sich auf, als er den Dementor fliehen sah, doch seltsamerweise bebte der Boden immer noch. Verwirrt drehte er sich um, als er auch schon den zweiten Dementor bemerkte, der sich vom anderen Ende des Korridors näherte.

„HARRY! WEG DA!", brüllte Silver aus Leibeskräften, doch Harry konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Wie erstarrt stand er in der Mitte des Kellergangs und sah fassungslos auf das, was der zweite Dementor vor sich herscheuchte. Ein grellroter Blitz schoss über seine Schulter hinweg auf das graurote Tier zu und einen Moment später spürte Harry die beiden langen Hörner, die sich mit einem Ruck in seine Eingeweide bohrten. 

_„Verneige dich vor dem Tod, Harry…", hörte er Voldermorts Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch seltsamerweise machte sie ihm diesmal keine Angst. Etwas Leichtes und Beruhigendes breitete sich in ihm aus, erfüllte ihn und trug ihn auf sanften Wellen davon._

Fortsetzung folgt….. (Bitten nicht schlagen! Weiß dass dies übler Cliffhanger ist!) *Kopfeinzieh*

Autornote: **Erst mal vielen, vielen Dank, meinen fleißigen Reviewern, die trotz des 5. Bands noch dazu kommen meine Story zu lesen und dann auch noch ein Review schreiben!!!!!! **

Und hier die Antworten auf euere Fragen…………

@ Stephanie8: wer sagt denn, dass ich Sirius wieder ins Leben zurückhole? *verwundertguck* 

@ Alicia Spinnet2 : Keine Fragen? *grins* na kommt bestimmt noch!

@ Herminethebest: Schon ist das nächste da! *smile*

@ Fluffy Bond: ok, war wirklich nur ein Witz! Du hast Recht, war auch mit lesen des 5. Bands beschäftigt, doch nun bin ich durch und kann kräftig weiterschreiben! *fg*

@Eva Luna: Nun ich befürchte fast, dass mit dem Ende dieses Kapitels nicht alles ok ist. Hm, oder doch?

@ Beppo1: Danke schön!!! Tja, das mit dem Bogen….. wird noch nicht verraten! *fg*

@ Kirilein: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl………hier gabs noch mehr Schlangen! *sfg*

@ Rapunzelou: Hab es gleichzeitig gemacht *ggg* mal im 5. Band gelesen und mal selber geschrieben – nur mein Schlaf hat etwas darunter gelitten. Und zur nächsten Frage… du darfst mich selbstverständlich alles fragen *sfg* Zur Kapitelüberschrift – bin noch am grübeln, irgendwie fallen mir keine vernünftigen Benennungen ein. Schließlich sollen die ja auch nicht vorab verraten worum es geht. So und zur nächsten Frage, warum die Anderen so cool bleiben – irgendwie haben die keine Zeit mehr weiter darauf zu reagieren, da sie ja unmittelbar darauf die Stimmen der Beiden hören. So und zu guterletzt, wirst du nach diesem Kapitel feststellen, dass du mit deiner Vermutung gar nicht so falsch lagst. *gggg*

@ Herminchen999: Tut mir leid, aber so schnell bin ich leider nicht! *Herminchenganzliebdrück*

@ lea: Hört so danach an, oder? *ssffgg*

@ morle 1509: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! 

@ maya: Vielen Dank! *verbeug*

@ Miss Shirley Blythe: Nein, hab ich nicht im Ernst gemeint! *fg*

Viele liebe Grüße von Sternchen!


	28. Zusammenhänge

AN: So meine Lieben, hier noch ein kurzes Kapitelchen zum Wochenanfang! 

Da gab es doch tatsächlich Leute dir mir gedroht haben, wenn ich den nächsten Teil nicht bis Montag hoch lade! Na so was? *kopfschüttel*  dabei hätte es doch eine freundliche Bitte auch getan! *ggg*

So nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

28. Zusammenhänge

Die schweren Steinquader schoben sich zurück und Silver, der rückwärts in den Durchgang gefallen war, schaffte es gerade noch die Hälfte seines Körpers aus der Öffnung zu quetschen, als  die Steine ihn fest an die seitliche Wand pressten. Nach Atem ringend sah er wenige Meter von sich entfernt Harry wie erstarrt in der Mitte des Korridors stehen. Eine eisige Kälte schlug ihm entgegen und nun konnte auch er den Dementor sehen, der langsam aber beständig auf Harry zu glitt. 

„Expecto patronum!", hörte er Harrys kraftlose Stimme und er musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass ihm die Energie für den Patronuszauber fehlte. 

„Remus hilf mir!", keuchte Silver und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen, der ihm beim Sturz aus der Hand gefallen war. Während sein Kopf, der halbe Oberkörper und der rechte Arm draußen waren, schien es ihm endlos zu dauern, bis Remus es endlich geschafft hatte, ihn den Zauberstab über seinen Kopf hinweg in die freie Hand zu drücken. 

„Expecto patronum!", rief Silver und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Dementor.

Silver wollte bereits erleichtert ausatmen, als er den zweiten Dementor und das Graphorn erblickte. Ohne lange zu überlegen, schleuderte er einen Fluch in die Richtung des Graphorns, doch er wusste selbst nur zu gut, dass ein einzelner Fluch dieses Ungetüm nicht aufhalten konnte.

„Harry, weg da!", brüllte er so laut er konnte und sandte erneute Flüche auf das Graphorn, doch Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. 

„Harry…", wollte er es erneut versuchen, doch es war bereits zu spät, das Graphorn hatte Harry auf die Hörner genommen und schleuderte nun seinen leblosen Körper auf die andere Seite des Korridors.

Innerhalb von Sekunden gelang es Silver ein halbes Dutzend Flüche auf das Graphorn zu schleudern, die jenem keine Gelegenheit mehr gaben, sich erneut seinem Opfer zuzuwenden. Mit einem letzten wütenden Schnauben machte es kehrt und raste davon. Gleichzeitig kam jedoch die eisige Aura des zweiten Dementors immer näher, aber noch ehe er seinen Patronus erneut heraufbeschwören konnte, war es Remus wie durch ein Wunder gelungen den Durchgang zu öffnen.

„Expecto patronum!", donnerte Remus Stimme durch den Kellergang und auch der zweite Dementor verschwand, dann herrschte Stille. Selbst die Runespoor, die auf Harrys blutüberströmten Körper zuglitt, verursachte nicht das leiseste Geräusch.

„Harry!", keuchte Remus und eilte gefolgt von Silver auf den Jungen zu, um den sich inzwischen eine beachtliche Blutlache gebildet hatte.

„Lasst mich durch!", keuchte Neill und einen Moment später kniete auch er neben Harry.

Hastig griff er nach seinem Hals, um einen, vielleicht doch noch möglichen Puls zu erspüren. Einige Sekunden verharrte er so, ehe er erleichtert aufatmete und mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche zog und mehrere Heilzauber über Harrys Körper sprach. 

„Er lebt!", sagte er knapp und beschwor eine Trage herauf. Unter der Führung seines Zauberstabs, hob sich der leblose Körper in die Luft und landete sanft auf der Trage, als auch schon Dumbledore an seiner Seite erschien.

„Schnell, wir brauchen einen Portschlüssel fürs St. Mungo", rief er dem Schulleiter zu, ohne Harry aus den Augen zu lassen.

Dumbledore zog ohne Umschweife eine Tüte Zitronenbonbons aus seiner Robe, legte sie auf Harrys leicht geöffnete Hand und verwandelte die Bonbontüte in einen Portschlüssel. Neill nickte kurz, nahm Harrys Hand in die seine, während er mit der anderen Hand die Trage abstützte. Dumbledore zählte bis drei und schon tat der Portschlüssel seine Arbeit. Harry und Neill verschwanden.

„Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte Andrea, die als letztes am Durchgang erschien und sich unwillkürlich an Rasuls Arm festhielt.

„Clark, ihr kehrt umgehend in den Grimmauld Place zurück", sagte Dumbledore fest, ohne auf Andrea oder Hermine zu achten, die mit weitaufgerissenen Augen die Blutlache anstarrte. „Moody, Kingsley, Harvey und Tonks bleiben mit mir hier."

„Wo sind die Weasleys?", fragte Silver knapp, als auch schon Arthurs zittrige Stimme erklang.

„Wir sind alle hier."

Eine Minute später hatte Dumbledore einen neuen Portschlüssel aktiviert, der die neunköpfige Gruppe in die Eingangshalle des Grimmauld Place brachte.

* * * * 

Als Albus Dumbledore gegen Abend am Grimmauld Place ankam, fand er Silver und Molly Weasley in der Küche, vom Rest der Anwesenden war nichts zu sehen.

„Wie geht es Harry?", fragte Molly sofort als er eintrat, ohne sich Zeit für einen Gruß zu lassen.

„Offen gestanden, ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Dumbledore bedrückt und ließ sich schwer atmend auf einem der Küchenstühle nieder. „Die Heiler kümmern sich um ihn, doch ob ihre Arbeit von Erfolg gekrönt sein wird, ist derzeit schwer zu sagen. Tonks ist noch immer im St. Mungos und wird uns unterrichten, sobald sich sein Zustand verändert."

„Wir können von Glück sagen, dass Neill sofort zur Stelle war, sonst hätte der Junge keine Chance gehabt", nickte Silver und legte das Buch zur Seite, in dem er zuvor gelesen hatte.

Mrs. Weasley wischte sich mit einem leicht durchnässten Taschentuch über die Augen, ehe sie aufstand und Tee kochte.

„Wie geht es Andrea?", fragte Dumbledore an Silver gewand.

„Rufus war bis vor zwei Stunden bei ihr, doch er hat noch immer keine Erklärung für die seltsame Vergiftung in ihrem Körper. Er hat ihr verschiedene Tränke verabreicht und nun schläft sie. Rasul ist bei ihr", sagte Silver und rieb sich grübelnd über die Stirn. 

„Und Remus?"

„Lässt niemanden an sich ran", seufzte Silver bitter. „Er hat sogar abgelehnt, als Rufus ihn ein zweites Mal untersuchen wollte. Sagte, Rufus sollte sich lieber um die Leute kümmern, die seine Hilfe tatsächlich brauchen. Ich wollte vorhin noch mal mit ihm reden, was allerdings nur den Erfolg hatte, dass er mich hochkant aus seinem Zimmer geworfen hat."

„So etwas habe ich fast erwartet", nickte Dumbledore und nahm danken die Teetasse von Molly entgegen. „Was ist mit den Kindern?"

„Sie schlafen inzwischen. Ron und Hermine wollten zwar wach bleiben, bis es Neuigkeiten von Harry gibt, doch nachdem sie ganze die Nacht wach waren, sind sie in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen und wir haben sie ins Bett gebracht", sagte Mrs. Weasley.

Dumbledore nickte erneut und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart.

„Hast du etwas Genaueres über diese Traumreise herausgefunden?", sagte er an Silver gewandt, als sein Blick auf das Buch fiel, das neben Silver auf dem Tisch lag. 

„Bis jetzt noch nicht", seufzte er und schlug Hussels Buch über Traumreisen auf. „Wenn ich nur dieses Buch gelesen hätte, würde ich schlichtweg sagen, dass es Blödsinn ist und so eine Traumreise gar nicht funktionieren kann."

„Nun, Andrea hat uns bewiesen, dass es funktioniert", sagte Dumbledore und sah nachdenklich in den Schein der Kerze, die vor ihm stand, während Silver suchend im Buch blätterte.

„Wenn Hussels Erklärungen hier richtig sind, dann sind alle Erlebnisse, die der Traumreisende erfährt, eine Spiegelung seiner tiefsten Sehnsüchte und Wünsche. Hussel schreibt hier, dass die Magie direkt auf die Psyche eines Zauberers wirkt und dessen Verlangen, so unrealistisch es auch sein mag, wird in dieser Traumreise als Wirklichkeit wahrgenommen. Die verschiedenen Symbole werden zunächst magisch aufgeladen und durch ihre Wechselwirkung bilden sie eine neue magische Kraft. Diese wiederum öffnet eine Traumpassage und während der Traumreisende dieses Tor durchschreitet, trennen sich Körper und Geist voneinander. Während der Körper in diesem Raum zwischen Traum und Realität gefangen ist, geht der Geist auf Reisen."

Silver blätterte weiter in dem Buch, bis er es schließlich resignierend zuklappte. 

„Arthur erzählte mir, dass er über dieses komische Gemälde den Hergang verfolgen konnte", sagte Molly Weasley langsam und zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Er sagte, dass man zuerst ihr Lachen hörte und sie in ziemlich ausgelassener Stimmung schienen. Nachdem sie jedoch den Torbogen passiert hatten, schlug diese Stimmung ins Gegenteil um. Denkst du sie stehen unter einer Art von Schock?" 

„Ja, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, was dies ausgelöst hat", grübelte Silver. „Hussels Schilderungen zufolge, müsste es eigentlich ein paradiesischer Raum sein, in dem sich alle Wünsche erfüllen. Er schreibt, dass es kaum eine bessere Möglichkeit gibt, sich von den Strapazen des Alltags zu erholen. Diese Traumreise soll auf Körper und Geist regenerierender wirken, wie ein langer erholsamer Schlaf."

„Aber warum hat Andrea magische Verletzungen davon getragen und Remus nicht?", seufzte Molly und blickte fragend von Silver zu Dumbledore. „Liegt es daran, dass sie ein Muggel ist?"

„Vermutlich", nickte Dumbledore und strich sich nachdenklich über den langen silbernen Bart. „Doch Genaueres werden wir erst wissen, wenn Andrea bereit ist mit uns darüber zu reden."

Von der Eingangshalle her, erklangen Schritte und wenig später erschien Rasul in der Küche. 

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Harry?", fragte er, als er Dumbledore erblickt hatte.

„Bis jetzt noch nicht", sagte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. 

Rasul seufzte schwer und ließ sich neben Silver am Tisch nieder. 

„Tee?", fragte Molly Weasley und als er stumm nickte, reichte sie ihm ebenfalls eine Tasse.

„Wie geht es Andrea? Schläft sie noch?"

„Nein, sie ist inzwischen wach", seufzte Rasul und nippte an seiner Tasse. „Sie wollte duschen und dann nach unten kommen."

„Das ist doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen", nickte Mrs. Weasley und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. 

„Ich weiß nicht, sie wirkt immer noch sehr mitgenommen", seufzte er niedergeschlagen und sah einen Moment ins Leere. „Außerdem weigert sie sich strickt mit mir über diese Traumreise zu reden."

„Sie braucht Zeit um dieses Erlebnis zu verkraften", sagte Silver nachdenklich. 

„Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich wüsste, was wirklich geschehen ist", stöhnte er und rieb sich müde über die Augen. „Doch vermutlich werde ich der Letzte sein, mit dem sie darüber redet. Es ist einfach zuviel, was ich in letzter Zeit falsch gemacht habe. Sie vertraut mir nicht mehr und ich kann es ihr nicht mal verdenken."

„Ich kann Ihnen da leider nicht widersprechen.", seufzte Silver. „Andrea ist kein…"

Im leeren Kamin der Küche loderten plötzlich smaragdgrüne Flammen auf und einen Moment später erschien das Gesicht von Richard Harvey.

„Guten Abend, zusammen!", grüßte er und nickte ihnen freundlich zu.

„Richard, was ist los?", fragte Rasul besorgt und kniete sich vor den Kamin. 

„Ich komme gerade von Laura Inglethorp, sie hat für mich ein paar besondere Nachforschungen angestellt und ist dabei auf einige bemerkenswerte Details gestoßen."

„Inglethorp? Die aus dem Amt für magische Ahnenforschung?"

„Genau die!", nickte Harvey und holte tief Luft. „Ich hab sie mal auf Hussel angesetzt und dabei ist sie auf Folgendes gestoßen. Ignaz Hussel ist am frühen Morgen des 2. Dezember 1893 spurlos verschwunden. Am selben Tag hatte er im Zauberministerium einen Termin zur Anhörung, wegen seiner gefährlichen Experimente. Man wollte eine Verfügung erwirken, die es ihm verbot, seine Forschungen weiter zu betreiben, doch er ist zu dieser Anhörung nie erschienen. Das Amt für magische Strafverfolgung vermutete, dass er untergetaucht war, um dieser Verfügung zu entgehen. Sie haben ihn Monate lang gesucht, doch er blieb verschwunden und 27 Jahre später wurde er für tot erklärt. 

Zur Zeit seines Verschwindens, war das Ministerium mit der Erweiterung der tieferen Stockwerke beschäftigt und aus einer Aktennotiz vom 2. Dezember 1893 heißt es, dass man bei den Bauarbeiten auf einen mysteriösen Torbogen gestoßen ist, dessen Herkunft nicht geklärt werden konnte."

„Du denkst, es gibt einen Zusammenhang…."

„Das ist noch nicht alles!", fuhr Harvey unbeirrt fort. „Bei der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, gibt es eine Akte, aus der hervorgeht, dass Anastasia Hussels Hauself am 2.12.1893, widerrechtlich in das Büro eines Fluchbrechers eingedrungen ist und sich Zugang zu geheimen Aufzeichnungen verschaffen wollte."

„Höchst interessant!", nickte Dumbledore. „Ist bekannt, um welche Aufzeichnungen es sich dabei handelte?"

„Nein, nicht genau. Nur das es um generationsübergreifende Flüche ging, um Flüche, die sich auch noch auf die nachfolgenden Generationen auswirken."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ein Fluch auf meiner Familie liegt?"

Andrea hatte unbemerkt, die Küche betreten und trat nun näher auf den Kamin zu. 

„Hallo Liebes, wie geht es dir?", sagte Harvey lächelnd, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

„Bitte beantworte mir meine Frage, Richard! Glaubst du, dass ein Fluch auf meiner Familie liegt?"

Andrea hatte inzwischen den Kamin erreicht und kniete sich neben Rasul, so dass sie Harvey direkt ansehen konnte. 

„Das glaube ich nicht! Es ging nur um ein paar Fakten, die ich inzwischen gesammelt habe", erwiderte er beschwichtigend und sah hilfesuchend zu Rasul.

„Richard versucht Zusammenhänge zu finden", seufzte Rasul. „Im Keller des Ministeriums gibt es einen Torbogen, der dem gleicht, den du gestern mit Hilfe des Salomonschilds erschaffen hast."

„Ich weiß!", gab Andrea widerstrebend zu und plötzlich schien sie jedes Interesse an der Fortführung des Gesprächs verloren zu haben. Sie stand auf und wandte sich mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln an Molly Weasley. „Wäre es möglich, dass ich eine Tasse Tee haben könnte?"

„Selbstverständlich", nickte sie und goss ihr Tee ein. „Möchten Sie auch etwas essen?"

„Nein danke, ich hab keinen Hunger", wehrte Andrea ab und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Nun, das ist es was ich euch kurz mitteilen wollte", sagte Harvey zögernd und warf Andrea einen besorgten Blick nach.

„Ich danke Ihnen", nickte Dumbledore und Harveys Kopf verschwand aus den Flammen.

„Was wissen Sie noch über den Torbogen?", hackte Silver vorsichtig nach und reichte Andrea eine Schüssel mit Schokoladenkeksen, die hinter ihm auf dem Bord stand. Andrea nahm einen Keks aus der Schüssel und steckte ihn in den Mund. Für einen Moment war Silver nicht sicher, ob sie ihm antworten würde, als sich plötzlich ein leises Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

„Schokolade, Remus Allheilmittel!", sagte sie unvermittelt, ehe ihr Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. „Nun ich weiß nur, dass Harry im Zauberministerium Stimmen hinter diesem Torbogen hörte, dass sein Pate durch den Schleier fiel und nicht mehr zurückkam", sagte sie zögernd. „Ob es eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Toren gibt, kann ich nicht sagen. Vorstellbar wäre es, doch das Tor im Ministerium ist aus Stein, während das gestern aus Äthan bestand."

„Äthan? Was ist das?", fragte Molly Weasley irritiert.

„Kohlenwasserstoff, ein farb- und geruchloses Gas welches zu der Familie der einbindigen Kohlenwasserstoffe, auch Alkane genannt, gehört", antwortete Andrea zerstreut und steckte einen weiteren Keks in den Mund.

Molly schien nicht wirklich verstanden zu haben, was Andrea ihr damit sagen wollte, doch sie verzichtete stirnrunzelnd auf weitere Fragen. 

„Verzeihen Sie meine mangelnden Kenntnisse in der Muggelchemie, aber was bewirkt Äthan?", sagte Silver nach kurzem Zögern und schenkte sich Tee nach.

„Es wird als Basisstoff für chemische Verbindungen genutzt."

„Hm, kurz bevor ihr zurückgekommen seid…begann der Torbogen Zeichen von Versteinerung aufzuweisen. Haben Sie da eine Erklärung dafür?"

Andrea schüttelte zögernd den Kopf, schien jedoch angestrengt nachzudenken. Während sie schweigend auf den Schokoladenkeksen kaute, starrte sie in die Flamme der Kerze, die vor ihr auf den Tisch stand. In dem flackernden Licht wirkte ihr Gesicht noch beängstigend blass, dennoch wirkte sie wesentlich ruhiger und gefasster als noch vor ein paar Stunden. 

„Ich habe im Fuchsbau meinen Kettenanhänger verloren, hat ihn jemand gefunden?", sagte sie plötzlich und sah fragend von Silver zu Dumbledore.

„Die Weasleys haben ihn beim Aufräumen entdeckt", sagte Dumbledore, zog die Kette aus der Tasche seiner Robe und gab sie ihr. „Harry hatte die Kette bei sich, als das Graphorn ihn angriff."

„Danke", nickte Andrea erleichtert, ehe sie Rasul einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. Doch widererwartend reagierte ihr Freund nicht darauf. Den Blick starr auf den Tisch vor sich gerichtet, schien er in Gedanken meilenweit weg zu sein.

„Sie sollten sich erst ein bisschen erholen, ehe sie den Portschlüssel benutzen", sagte Silver. „Sie sind von dieser Traumreise immer noch sehr geschwächt."

„Ich weiß, dennoch muss ich das Salomonschild zurückbringen", sagte sie leise, ohne Rasul anzusehen. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, wenn sich beide Teile am selben Ort befinden."

„Du könntest das Herzstück wieder an Harry weitergeben", meldete sich Rasul zögernd zu Wort.

„Das hatte ich auch vor", nickte Andrea nachdenklich. „Doch erst wenn er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sich die Magie des Anhängers auf seinen geschwächten Körper auswirkt."

„Genauso wenig, wie du wusstest was dieses Artefakt deinem Körper an Schaden zufügt", sagte Rasul bitter.

„Nein, das wusste ich vorher nicht", seufzte Andrea und schaute flüchtig auf ihre verbrannte Hand, um die sie inzwischen einen Verband trug. „Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass die freigesetzte magische Energie, sich auf den Körper eines Muggels anderes auswirkt, als auf den eines Zauberers."

Für einen Moment sah es aus, als wollte Rasul zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzten, doch er schüttelte nur resignierenden den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Andrea, aber ich liebe dich zu sehr, um all dies widerspruchslos hinnehmen zu können. Ich fühle mich für dein Wohlergehen verantwortlich und ich kann genauso wenig aus meiner Haut heraus, wie du aus der deinigen."

Er stand ruckartig auf, um die Küche zu verlassen, als es kurz klapperte und sein Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche fiel, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er die Küche und riss die Tür auf, als Andrea sich nach dem Zauberstab bückte und ihn aufhob.

„Francesco warte! Lass uns miteinander reden!"

„Worüber? Du hast deine Entscheidung bereits getroffen und ich denke nicht, dass es dich interessiert……", entgegnete er hitzig.

Er beendete seinen Satz nicht. Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche.

„Oh verdammt! Können wir nicht ein einziges Mal miteinander reden, ohne uns sofort wieder zu streiten?", rief sie ihn zornbebend hinterher und sprang auf die Füße.

„Offensichtlich nicht!", erklang eine Stimme hinter der Tür und einen Moment später kam Remus, herein. 

„Rasul hat Recht. Keiner von Ihnen beiden kann aus seiner Haut", seufzte Silver, während er Andreas Reaktion auf Remus Lupin beobachtete.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln über ihre Lippen, ehe sie den Blick senkte, als könnte sie es nicht ertragen ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Die Hand mit der sie noch immer Rasuls Zauberstab umklammert hatte, zitterte, als Remus auf sie zutrat und ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Alles braucht seine Zeit und manche Dinge können wir nicht willentlich beeinflussen", sagte er leise und Silver war sich sicher, dass Remus dies nicht nur auf den Konflikt mit Rasul bezogen hatte.

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie ebenso leise und stieß frustriert die Luft aus. 

Remus nickte und wandte sich im Anschluss an Dumbledore, der dieses kurze Zwischenspiel mit Interesse verfolgt hatte. „Gibt es irgendetwas Neues?"

„Von Harry nicht", seufzte der alte Zauberer und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den leeren Kamin. „Allerdings hat Harvey interessante Zusammenhänge aufgedeckt, die ich morgen Vormittag diskutieren möchte, wenn die Mitglieder des Ordens vollständig versammelt sind. Wenn Sie möchten, sind Sie bei diesem Treffen gern gesehen, Andrea", fügte Dumbledore mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hinzu, als Andrea bereits Luft holte und zu einer Entgegnung ansetzte.

„Danke", sagte Andrea offensichtlich überrascht und erwiderte zögernd sein Lächeln.

„Was für Zusammenhänge?", fragte Remus und sah stirnrunzelnd zu Andrea, die noch immer seinem Blick auswich.

„Mein Ururgroßvater ist am gleichen Tag verschwunden, an dem der Torbogen im Ministerium entdeckt wurde", sagte Andrea niedergeschlagen und setzte sich schwerfällig neben Silver. „Laut den alten Aufzeichnungen, hatte er an diesen Tag einen Termin zu einer Anhörung, zu der er nie erschienen ist."

„Und nicht nur das", ergänzte Silver, „auch ein Hauself der Familie wurde am selben Tag erwischt, als er sich Zugang, in die geheimen Aufzeichnungen eines Fluchbrechers verschaffen wollte."

Remus zog scharf die Luft ein, ehe er Andrea unschlüssig ansah. Sie öffnete kurz den Mund, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, doch dann schüttelte sie unwillig den Kopf. 

„So etwas habe ich vermutet", nickte Remus und wandte zögernd den Blick von Andrea, die nachdenklich auf die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte. „Die Ähnlichkeit der Torbögen ist zu groß, als dass es Zufall sein könnte."

Dumbledore nickte langsam, schien dieses Thema jedoch nicht weiter erörtern zu wollen. 

* * * *

Zur gleichen Zeit wartete Tonks vor Harrys Zimmertür in St. Mungos. Man hatte sie mit dem Argument, dass der Junge Ruhe bräuchte nach draußen geschickt. Mehrere Heiler kamen und gingen aus dem Zimmer, ohne sie groß zu beachten und nur hin und wieder gelang es ihr bei einer solchen Gelegenheit, einen kurzen Blick in das Innere des Zimmers zu erhaschen. Von Harry selbst war nicht viel zuerkennen, da noch immer Heiler damit beschäftig waren, seine Lebensfunktionen zu stabilisieren. Eine Menge fremdartiger Gerätschaften waren um sein Bett aufgebaut, deren Zweck Tonks nicht kannte, doch für den Moment waren ihr diese Instrumente auch egal. Sie wollte endlich zu Harry.

Ungeduldig sah sie immer wieder auf die verschlossene Tür, hinter der die Heiler um Harrys Leben kämpften, während sie hier außen zur Untätigkeit verdammt war. Missmutig warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Fünf Stunden wartete sie jetzt schon hier und man konnte ihr noch immer keine konkreten Auskünfte geben. Vor kurzem war auch Neill aufgetaucht, doch auch er ging nur achtlos an ihr vorbei. Zwei weitere Heiler kamen aus der Tür. Während der eine mit eiligen Schritten den Korridor entlang ging, blieb der Andere vor ihr stehen.

„Miss Tonks?"

„Ja", nickte sie hastig und spürte wie sich ihr Herz plötzlich zusammenkrampfte.

„Sie können jetzt reingehen."

Tonks nickte erneut und ging auf die Tür zu, doch mit einem Mal war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie Harry wirklich sehen wollte. Eine dumpfe Angst stieg in ihr hoch, ehe sie sich überwand und die Klinke nach unten drückte. 

Im Raum war es still und nur Rufus Neill stand mit den Rücken zu ihr an Harrys Bett, das sich mitten im Raum befand. Als sie eintrat, drehte er sich zu ihr um und lächelte ihr matt entgegen.

„Kommen Sie", sagte er leise und wandte seinen Blick zurück auf Harry.

„Wie geht es ihm jetzt?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und ging näher an Harrys Bett heran. Seine rabenschwarzen Haare klebten an der schweißnassen Stirn, auf der sich seine blitzförmige Narbe stark von der bleichen Haut abhob. Man hatte ihm seine verschmutzte Kleidung ausgezogen und gewaschen. Obwohl die Wunden inzwischen mit einem Heilzauber geschlossen wurden, zeichneten sich diese noch immer als feine rote Linien auf der bleichen Haut seines nackten Oberkörpers ab.

„Wir haben die verletzten Organe geheilt und die Wunden geschlossen", sagte Neill langsam, während er das starre Gesicht seines Patienten betrachtete. „Alles Weitere ist nun von seinem Lebenswillen abhängig. Gibt es jemanden der seinen Willen gesund zu werden bestärken könnte?"

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Harry war vor einer Stunde schon mal wach, doch…er schien nicht sehr glücklich den Angriff des Graphorns überlebt zu haben. Er bat uns, ihn sterben zu lassen."

Tonks nickte und schluckte schwer, als sie begriff was Neill ihr damit sagen wollte. „Ich werde Dumbledore benachrichtigen", sagte sie leise und verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf Harrys bleiches Gesicht das Krankenzimmer.

Fortsetzung folgt……. 

An: die Zweite: Reviewantworten kommen mit dem 29. Kapitel. Versprochen!

Liebe Grüße von Sternchen! (die sich ganz toll über die vielen lieben Reviews gefreut hat)


	29. Die Wunden der Seele

AN: So hier ist es, das 29. Kapitel! *ggg* Viel Spaß beim lesen!

29. Die Wunden der Seele

Molly Weasley hatte die Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen beendet und verließ die Küche, um Ron, Ginny und Hermine zu wecken, als Sekunden später Tonks Kopf in den Flammen des Küchenkamins erschien. In knappen Sätzen berichtete Tonks, was sie von Neill erfahren hatte.

„Mit so einer Reaktion habe ich gerechnet. Es ist etwas zuviel, was in den letzten Wochen auf den Jungen eingestürzt ist", nickte Silver, als Dumbledore das Gespräch beendet und sich schweratmend an den Tisch zurückgesetzt hatte. „Selbst reifere und gefestigtere Menschen würden in solch einer Situation Gefahr laufen den Lebenswillen zu verlieren." 

„Das ist richtig", seufzte Dumbledore zustimmend, während er sich die Schläfe massierte, als würde ihm das Denken Kopfschmerzen bereiten.

„Es ist schwer an eine positive Zukunft zu glauben, wenn die Welt um einen herum aus den Fugen gerät. Dann beginnt man, alles was einem bisher Halt gegeben hat, mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Autoritäten werden angezweifelt, Normen werden kritisch hinterfragt und man fühlt sich auf sich selbst zurückgeworfen und allein. Eine Unzahl verschiedener Ängste sorgen dafür, dass es immer schwerer wird sich den Menschen zu öffnen, die einem bisher hilfreich zur Seite standen. Man fühlt sich hilflos einem Leben ausgesetzt, das man selbst nicht mehr steuern kann und ist dazu verdammt, in seinen eigenen Ängsten gefangen zu sein. Nichts scheint mehr Sinn zu machen und die quälenden Selbstzweifel sorgen dafür, dass auch das letzte bisschen Energie sinnlos verpufft", sagte Andrea leise, als würde sie nur mit sich selber reden. 

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, in der Silver sie perplex und Dumbledore nachdenklich ansah. Remus hingehen schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht zu sein, auch nicht darüber, dass sie unvermittelt aufstand und ging.

„Spiegelt dies nun eine vergangene oder die aktuelle Krise wieder?", fragte Silver unsicher und blickte noch immer auf die Tür, obwohl sich diese bereits hinter Andrea geschlossen hatte.

„Beides", seufzte Remus und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. „Ich denke, sie kann Harrys Gemütszustand bestens nachempfinden."

„Genau wie du", sagte Dumbledore langsam und sah seinem ehemaligen Schüler nachdenklich an.

„Genau wie ich", bestätigte Remus mit einem traurigen Lächeln und machte Anstalten, ebenfalls die Küche zu verlassen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück.

„Bleib hier, Remus", sagte er ruhig. „Um Harry zu helfen, brauche ich auch deine Unterstützung!"

„Sicher muss ich nicht extra betonen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun würde um Harry zu helfen, doch ich weiß nicht wie", sagte Remus niedergeschlagen und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Vor allem, wenn man berücksichtigt, dass es noch keine 24 Stunden her ist….. dass ich fast…Andrea getötet hätte."

„Aber du hast es nicht! Ihr konntet es verhindern", sagte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck. „Niemand konnte ahnen, was passiert und welch teuflischen Plan Voldemort ausheckte."

„Genau das ist der springende Punkt, niemand weiß was kommt. Das, was Harry bräuchte, ist jemand, der ihm Mut zuspricht, der ihm reinen Gewissens sagen kann, das alles wieder gut werden wird. Aber genau das kann ich nicht! Weil ich nämlich nicht der Überzeugung bin, das dies so sein wird. Weil ich das Grauen und den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen hab, als Peter zu ihm sagte, dass nur er allein mich töten könnte, um seine Freunde zu retten. Weil ich seine Angst spüren konnte, die Angst, noch mehr Freunde zu verlieren", entgegnete er gereizt, bis er eine kurze Pause machte, um sich zu beruhigen, ehe er mit leiserer Stimme weitersprechen konnte. „Sirius Tod war nur der Anfang, der ihm auf die grausamste Art gezeigt hat, was Krieg bedeutet. Und so gern ich es auch möchte, ich kann Harry nicht belügen und ihm sagen, dass dies nie wieder geschehen wird. Es gibt zu viele Ereignisse, auf die wir keinen Einfluss haben. Es tut mir leid, doch ich bezweifle, dass ich Harry derzeit eine große Hilfe wäre."

„In deinem derzeitigen Zustand sicher nicht", seufzte Silver. „Dennoch bleibt es eine Tatsache, dass ihr beide, du und Andrea, die einzigen erwachsenen Menschen seid, denen es in letzter Zeit gelungen ist, näher an Harry heran zu kommen. Alle anderen blockt er konsequent ab."

„Das heißt im Klartext, dass ihr von uns erwartet…."

„Keine Erwartung, sondern ein Wunsch und eine Hoffnung", entgegnete Dumbledore sanft. „Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du so tust, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als gäbe es in dir keine Ängste und Zweifel. Doch ich denke, Harry braucht dich."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte er Dumbledore widersprechen, doch er beschränkte sich darauf, die Augen zu schließen und resignierend den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Vielleicht wäre es auch hilfreich, wenn du uns erklären könntest, was auf dieser Traumreise geschehen ist. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, was mit euch geschehen ist und was euer ungewöhnliche Verhalten seit euerer Rückkehr ausgelöst hat?"

„Verhalten wir uns ungewöhnlich?", sagte Remus sarkastisch, fügte jedoch, als er Dumbledores Blick begegnete, entschuldigend hinzu „Ja, wahrscheinlich schon."

„Du stehst unter einem gewaltigen emotionalen Stress, mein Freund", seufzte Silver schwer. „Vermutlich liege ich nicht völlig daneben, wenn ich sage, dass dies zu einem großen Teil mit dieser Traumreise zu tun hat." 

„Hat wohl wenig Sinn, wenn ich es abstreite", sagte Remus gequält. „Doch ich denke, dass dies nichts mit meiner Hilfe für Harry zu tun hat."

„Es hat eine ganze Menge damit zu tun", entgegnete Silver und warf Dumbledore einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem leichten Nicken beantwortete. „Du wirst Harry nicht helfen können, wenn du selbst mit Problemen belastet bist, die…"

„Clark, ich weiß deine Fürsorge durchaus zu schätzen, doch du machst dir völlig unnötig Gedanken. Ich komme damit klar!"

„Früher oder später sicherlich, doch wir haben diese Zeit nicht!", entgegnete Silver beharrlich. „Wenn Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, braucht er einen erwachsenen Ansprechpartner, der ihm Halt geben kann. Außerdem wird er Fragen stellen. Er wird wissen wollen, was mit euch beiden geschehen ist, ob es eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Torbögen gibt! Und nicht zuletzt, ob das Ministerium nicht einem Irrglauben unterliegt und eine Rückkehr aus diesem Tor doch möglich ist. Harry wird Antworten suchen, die er nur bei dir und Andrea finden kann. Ihr seid die Einzigen, die dieses Tor durchschritten haben."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Antwort darauf", entgegnete Remus matt und wich den Blicken der beiden Männer aus. „Doch… möglicherweise gibt es einen Ort, an dem sie zu finden sind. Dazu müsste ich allerdings erst mit Andrea reden."

„Was ist das für ein Ort?", sagte Dumbledore und zog besorgt die rechte Augenbraue nach oben.

„In der ersten Etage von Andreas Haus gibt es einen Teil, der magisch versiegelt ist. Wir haben ihn bisher nicht betreten, da… Andrea sich noch nicht bereit dazu fühlte. Hussels Arbeitszimmer befindet sich dort und vermutlich auch Aufzeichnungen, die eventuell über seine Experimente Auskunft geben."

„Wer hat diesen Teil versiegelt?"

„Andreas Urgroßmutter."

„Verstehe", nickte Dumbledore und atmete schwer ein. 

„Ich werde später mit Andrea reden", versprach Remus zögernd, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der deutlich zeigte, dass er an dem Erfolg der Unterredung zweifelte. 

„Remus, was ist während dieser Traumreise geschehen?", fragte Dumbledore eindringlich, während seine Augen fest an Remus hafteten.

„Nichts Besonderes. Wir haben geträumt", entgegnete er kurz, beinahe schroff.

„Hussel beschreibt, es als ein Durchleben der tiefsten Wünsche", sagte Silver zögernd, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, wie viel er Remus wirklich zumuten konnte. „Die Sehnsüchte des Reisenden werden in Träumen umgesetzt, die dieser als real erlebt. Ist das richtig so?"

„Ja, so ungefähr."

„Das heißt, man träumt nur das, was man sich auch wirklich wünscht?"

Remus nickte, während er plötzlich den Boden unter seinen Füßen überaus interessant fand.

„Und was geschieht, wenn zwei Menschen gleichzeitig diese Traumpassage überschreiten?", hakte Silver stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Dann teilen diese Menschen denselben Traum."

„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann vermischten sich euere Sehnsüchte und Wünsche und daraus wurde…wie soll ich das ausdrücken? Ein gemeinschaftlicher Traum?"

„Das ist richtig", gab Remus ärgerlich zu, während er Silver mit einem genervten Blick bedachte.

„Hm", brummte Silver und warf Dumbledore einen ratlosen Blick zu 

„Da ihr beide die Vorliebe für Pudding teilt, hab ihr geträumt, ihn gemeinsam zu essen", schmunzelte Dumbledore, dem langsam ein Licht aufging.

„Ihr habt uns gehört?", stieß Remus hastig aus und für einen Moment verrieten seine Augen die aufsteigende Panik.

„Nur den Teil mit dem Pudding", lächelte Dumbledore vergnügt, während er Remus zuzwinkerte.

„Aber wenn diese Träume aus gemeinsamen Wünschen bestehen, wo ist dann das Problem?", stöhnte Silver und sah verständnislos auf Remus, der sich in seiner Haut sichtbar unwohl fühlte.

„Habe ich behauptet, dass dies ein Problem ist?", knurrte Remus gereizt.

„Nein, aber ihr beide verhaltet euch so. Warum? Es waren nur Träume!"

Remus antwortete ihm nur mit einem ärgerlichen Blick und begann umständlich den Tisch für das Abendessen zu decken. 

„Von was zum Teufel habt ihr geträumt, dass dieses Traumgeschehen…", stieß Silver verblüfft aus.

„Ich würde sagen, das geht dich nichts an!", unterbrach Remus ihn ungehalten, während er zornig das Besteck auf den Tisch knallte und Silver über den Tisch hinweg ärgerlich anfunkelte. „Das ist eine private Sache zwischen Andrea und mir."

Noch ehe Silver ihm antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Mrs. Weasley kam mit Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Andrea zurück. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie den letzten Teil der Auseinandersetzung mit angehört hatten, auch wenn sie nun betont unbeteiligt Platz nahmen. 

„Konnte Francesco nirgendwo finden", nuschelte Andrea verlegen und legte Rasuls Zauberstab auf das Küchenbord, ehe sie sich neben Silver an den Tisch setzte.

„Er hat vor einigen Minuten das Haus verlassen", sagte Fred achselzuckend, der in diesen Augenblick mit seinem Vater und George ebenfalls zum Abendessen erschien.

„Nun, er wird sehr bald merken, dass er ihn nicht mehr hat", grinste George und dirigierte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs die Pfanne mit Spiegeleiern quer durch die Küche, bis sie sacht in der Mitte des Tisches Platz fand.

„Dazu kann man auch aufstehen und sie mit der Hand herübertragen", protestierte Molly Weasley halbherzig.

„Aber Mum, die ist heiß! Willst du, dass sich dein Sohn die Finger verbrennt?", widersprach Fred mit gespielter Entrüstung.

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunk, wäre dies der Auftakt zu einem lustigen Essen geworden, doch an diesem Abend blieb die Stimmung gedämpft. 

* * * *

Am nächsten Vormittag versammelten sich nach und nach die Mitglieder des Phönixordens in dem eigens dafür vorbereiteten Schreibzimmer. Man wartete nur noch auf Silver, der bereits die Nacht über unterwegs war und Tonks, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ, am frühen Morgen bei Harry im Krankenhaus vorbeizuschauen. Dumbledore hatte es sich bereits in einem Sessel bequem gemacht, als Andrea zögernd auf ihn zukam.

„Professor, wäre es vielleicht möglich Sie kurz allein zu sprechen?", sagte sie leise und warf einen Blick, der deutlich ihr Unbehagen widerspiegelte, auf Severus Snape, der sie seit seiner Ankunft mit eisigen Blicken bedachte.

„Natürlich", nickte er, als hätte er dies bereits erwartet. „Gehen wir nach nebenan, da sind wir ungestört."

Andrea folgte ihm erleichtert und atmete sichtlich auf, als sich die Tür zur Bibliothek hinter ihnen schloss. Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete Dumbledore ihr an, in dem Sessel Platz zu nehmen, ehe er sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Remus war gestern Abend bei mir und… und…nun, ich denke, dass ich Ihnen vor dem Meeting … etwas erklären muss", begann sie stockend, brach jedoch ab, als ihr die richtigen Worte fehlten.

„Es geht um diese Traumreise", nickte Dumbledore mit einen aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Ja, doch nicht nur", sagte sie leise und sah das erst Mal, seit sie die Bibliothek betreten hatten, zu ihm auf. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, Remus die Zeit zu geben die er braucht, um diese Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Bitte zwingen Sie ihn nicht, es während des Meetings der ganzen Mannschaft zu erzählen."

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor", seufzte er und sah sie über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an. 

„Danke", sagte sie und atmete erleichtert auf, ehe sie erneut auf den Fußboden vor sich starrte. „Sie haben mich vor einiger Zeit gewarnt, diese magischen Kräfte nicht zu unterschätzen und ich fürchte, dass ich dies getan habe."

„Irgendetwas ist anders gelaufen, als sie es geplant hatten", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und es klang eher nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage.

„Ich hatte niemals vor, dieses Artefakt für eine Traumreise zu benutzen und ich habe mich deshalb nie groß damit befasst, doch aufgrund der Situation schien es mir die einzige Möglichkeit …. Und nun müssen wir sehen, wie wir mit den Folgen klarkommen."

„Was meinen sie mit Folgen?"

„Als ich diese Traumpassage heraufbeschwor, rechnete ich nicht damit, dass es ein Unterschied ist, ob man sie allein oder mit jemand anders durchschreitet. Normalerweise, so steht es zumindest in einigen alten Aufzeichnungen, ist so eine Traumreise eine wundervolle Erfahrung, in der man auf spielerische Art seine Träume ausleben kann, ohne Konsequenzen für die Wirklichkeit. Es ist vielleicht damit zu vergleichen, dass man sich an einen regnerischen Tag gemütlich vor den Kamin setzt und sich vorstellt, wie es ist, auf einer Sommerwiese spazieren zu gehen. Je nach Vorstellungskraft versinkt die Realität und man sieht den blauen Himmel über sich, spürt das Gras unter den Füßen und genießt die imaginären Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut. Während wir uns dies vorstellen, wissen wir sehr wohl, dass es draußen nass und kalt ist, doch es hat keine Bedeutung in diesem Tagtraum, weil wir uns bewusst sind, dass dieser nur ein Produkt unserer Phantasie ist. 

Bei einer Traumreise ist das ganz ähnlich, wir sind uns unserer Realität durchaus bewusst, doch sie wird unwichtig, weil der materielle Teil unseres Selbst von unserem Geist abgetrennt wurde.  Wir erleben die Wirklichkeit von einem anderen Standpunkt aus."

„In der materiellen Welt wart ihr durch magische Fesseln aneinander gebunden, wie war das in dieser anderen Existenz?"

„Das ist schwer zu beschreiben", seufzte Andrea matt, während sie sich über die Stirn rieb, als müsse sie diese Erinnerungen erst wieder hervor holen. „Und damit kommen wir auch an den komplizierteren Punkt, an dem ich nur spekulieren kann.

Wenn man den menschlichen Körper als ein Gefäß sieht, welches der Geist für die Zeit unseres Erdendaseins als Raum benutzt, so ist er, nachdem die Schwelle des Tores überschritten wurde, eine nahezu grenzenlose Einheit. Als Remus und ich… unsere physische Realität hinter uns ließen, verband sich das, was man als Geist bezeichnet. Wir waren immer noch zwei verschiedene Persönlichkeiten, doch gleichzeitig teilten wir für die Zeit unserer Traumreise auch die gleichen Erkenntnisse, Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse. Das heißt, dass wir die Vergangenheit, die Gefühle und Wünsche des Anderen so deutlich wahrnahmen, als wären es unsere eigenen. Wir waren auf eine Art und Weise miteinander verbunden, wie dies in unserer normalen Realität nicht möglich ist."

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille, bis Dumbledore tief einatmete und sie ernst ansah.

„Dies kann eine sehr wunderbare, aber auch schreckliche Erfahrung sein."

„Es war beides", nickte Andrea und wischte sich verstohlen die aufsteigenden Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich möchte nicht behaupten, dass ich es nicht genossen hätte, mit Remus auf diese Art verbunden zu sein, doch als wir zurückkamen… als sich unser Geist wieder in seinen eigenen Körper zurück zog, da war es, als hätte jemand plötzlich das Licht eingeschaltet. Die Leichtigkeit, mit der wir unsere Träume lebten, zerplatzte und plötzlich… waren wir wieder an unsere irdischen Fesseln gebunden." 

Andrea schluckte schwer, ehe sie leise weitersprach. „Wir haben eine andere Seite kennen gelernt, die genauso real ist wie diese hier. Ich konnte Remus dort drüben genauso, wenn nicht sogar deutlicher spüren als hier. Ich sah Dinge, die er niemanden offenbaren wollte und wir teilten Wünsche, die… die… in einer anderen Wirklichkeit liegen. Dazu kam, dass wir beide Menschen verloren hatten, die wir über alles liebten und teilten in diesen Träumen das Glück, diese Menschen wieder um uns herum zu haben. Ich lernte vorletzte Nacht James, Lilly, Peter und Sirius kennen und den damit verbundenen Schmerz, als Remus sie verlor. Auch wenn das nun sehr seltsam klingt, doch sie waren für die Zeit unserer Traumreise genauso real wie sie, Professor, nun vor mir sitzen."

„Ich verstehe", nickte der alte Zauberer langsam, ehe ein trauriges Lächeln über sein altes, runzeliges Gesicht huschte. „Bei all den Sehnsüchten und Wünschen, die ihr ausleben konntet, wurdet ihr auch mit dem konfrontiert, was ihr hier so gerne verdrängen möchtet und nun wird das, was ihr vermisst, umso deutlicher."

„Ja. Aufgrund dessen, das wir diese Erlebnisse teilten, funktioniert der Verdrängungsmechanismus nicht mehr", seufzte Andrea gequält. „Wir wurden zur gegenseitigen Personifizierung dessen, was wir gleichermaßen lieben wie fürchten."

„Das ist sicherlich schmerzlich, aber darin liegt auch die Chance, die Vergangenheit zu bearbeiten."

„Ich weiß, doch das ist ein harter Weg", seufzte sie schwer.

„Aber ein Weg, der sich lohnen könnte."

Andrea nickte stumm und für einen Moment sah es aus, als wollte sie das Gespräch an diesem Punkt beenden, doch sie blieb sitzen.

„Gibt es noch etwas, das sie mir sagen möchten?", fragte Dumbledore behutsam, während er Andrea beobachtete, die nervös mit den Knöpfen ihrer Jacke spielte.

„Ja", gestand sie leise und ballte unweigerlich die Hände zu Fäusten. „Doch ich muss sie bitten, das Folgende niemanden weiter zu erzählen."

Dumbledore nickte und schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen, als hätte Andrea mit dieser Bitte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. 

„Mir ist bei der Benutzung des Salomonschilds ein Fehler unterlaufen. Ein tödlicher Fehler um es genauer zu sagen", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich habe vergessen, was geschieht, wenn ich beide Teile des Amuletts längere Zeit trage."

„Sie haben den Transformationsprozess eingeleitet", sagte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Nicken. „Ich habe so etwas befürchtet, als Neill die magische Vergiftung feststellte."

„Ich wollte es zuerst nicht glauben, doch als ich Francescos Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, da spürte ich plötzlich… Magie und mir wurde bewusst, dass genau das geschehen ist, was ich verhindern wollte. Was schon immer Francescos größte Angst war.

Um aus einem Muggel eine Hexe zu machen, war es nur nötig, dem Salomonschild sein Herzstück zu geben und sich dieser Magie lange genug auszusetzen. Eine Tatsache, die ich einfach vergessen habe."

„Haben sie mit Neill darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein und das werde ich auch nicht", entgegnete sie hart. „Es ist zu spät, man kann diese Transformation nicht stoppen, oder rückgängig machen! Ich werde sterben und niemand wird dies verhindern können."

Dumbledore sah sie einen Moment unschlüssig an, ehe er tief Luft holte und den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht", sagte er langsam. „In den magischen Forschungslabors wurden in den letzten Jahren bemerkenswerte Erfolge erzielt. Es gibt heute Möglichkeiten, die ihre Urgroßmutter nicht hatte."

Andrea stand auf, als könnte sie das Ruhigsitzen auf dem Sessel nicht mehr ertragen und ging zum Fenster. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen und nun liefen feine Tropfen, wie Perlen an der verschmutzten Scheibe entlang.

„Man sagt, dass Hoffnung das Letzte ist, was stirbt. Doch ich habe Angst, mich an diese Hoffnung zu klammern", flüsterte sie und drehte sich langsam zu ihm zurück. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit mir noch bleibt, doch ich möchte ihnen hiermit meine Unterstützung zusichern."

* * * *

Harry fühlte, dass etwas an dem dicken weißen Nebel zog, der ihn wie eine warme, weiche Decke einhüllte. Spürte, dass die friedliche Stille, in welcher er sanft dahin trieb, langsam verschwand und fremde, unangenehme Geräusche an sein Ohr drangen. „_Nein, bitte nicht!", flehte sein eigener stummer Schrei durch die ihn umgebende Leere. Doch so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, die angenehme Leichtigkeit, die ihn zuvor ergriffen hatte, löste sich allmählich auf. Harrys Körper schien immer schwerer zu werden und zog ihn unerbittlich nach unten, bis er schließlich den Untergrund spürte, auf dem er lag. Leise flüsternde Stimmen drangen tief in ihn hinein, zerrten und bohrten sich in sein Bewusstsein. Die Welt hatte ihn wieder!_

Wie das ferne Plätschern eines Bachs zogen die Stimmen an ihm vorbei. Wo war er? Was war geschehen? Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern und zähflüssig stiegen Bilder in ihm hoch. Schlangen, viele Schlangen, Peter Pettigrew, der mit Lupin sprach, Andrea, die ihm das Amulett gab, Mrs. Weasley, die ihn am Bahnsteig in die Arme zog, Ron, der mit Ginny Schach spielte und Sirius Lachen, das nach dem Bellen eines Hundes klang. 

Jemand schob die Hand unter seinen Nacken und einen Moment später spürte er eine kalte Flüssigkeit an seinen Lippen. Eine dunkle Stimme, die nachdrücklich auf ihn einredete. 

„Sirius?", stöhnte er qualvoll auf.

Das Gewisper der Stimmen erstarb augenblicklich und ließ eine wohltuende Ruhe zurück, die ihn sanft zurück in seine Träume gleiten ließ. Doch schon nach kurzen riss ein Räuspern ihn wieder zurück und die dunkle Stimme sprach von neuem auf ihn ein.

„Harry, kannst du mich hören? Du bist hier in St. Mungo."

St. Mungo? Warum war er im Krankenhaus? Helles, unbarmherziges Licht drang durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider, ehe ein wohltuender Schatten das Licht abschirmte.

„Harry, bitte wach auf!"

Dies war eindeutig Hermines Stimme und vermutlich auch ihre Hand, die nun sanft über seinen Arm strich. Harry blinzelte, bis es ihm schließlich gelang, die schweren Augenlider zu heben. Jemand setzte ihm unbeholfen die Brille auf die Nase und er blickte direkt in Hermines besorgtes Gesicht.

„Harry, endlich! Wir befürchteten schon, du würdest überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachen."

Hermine wich ein Stück zurück und nun konnte er auch Ron erkennen, der ihn breit angrinste.

„Hi Kumpel, hast du endlich ausgeschlafen?"

Eine Berührung an seinem Handgelenk ließ Harry unwillkürlich den Kopf drehen und nun sah er, dass neben Ron und Hermine auch noch Remus Lupin und ein Heiler, an der anderen Bettseite standen.

„Hallo Harry!", lächelte Remus, während der Heiler mit einem zufriedenen Nicken Harrys Puls kontrollierte. 

„Wird schon wieder", sagte dieser mit dunkler, sonorer Stimme, die Harry einige Momente zuvor fälschlicherweise für die von Sirius gehalten hatte.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Harry sich um. Dies war eindeutig ein Krankenzimmer, wie er es schon einmal in St. Mungo gesehen hatte, als er Arthur Weasley hier besuchte. 

„Na wie fühlst du dich, junger Mann?", sagte der Heiler mit freundlicher Stimme und zog damit erneut Harry Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 

„Müde", antworte Harry reflexartig und war versucht erneut die Augen zu schließen, doch seine eigne Neugier hielt ihn zurück. 

„Warum bin ich hier?", setzte er einen Moment später nach und wunderte sich, warum seine Stimme so schwach und kratzig klang.

„Du wurdest von einem Graphorn angegriffen. Erinnerst du dich daran?"

Harry nickte, als die Erinnerung, wie ein schnell vorwärtsgespulter Film an seinem inneren Auge vorbeilief. 

„Du hast ein paar ziemlich üble Verletzungen davon getragen", seufzte Hermine.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte der Heiler, während er seinen Zauberstab über Harrys Körper gleiten ließ.

„Nein, nur müde", sagte Harry und schloss erneut die Augen.

„Auch das wird sich rasch geben", hörte er noch die Stimme des Heilers, ehe er wieder einschlief.

Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, waren Remus und der Heiler verschwunden, nur Ron und Hermine saßen noch immer oder schon wieder neben seinem Bett. Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum und tauchte ihn in ein warmes, goldenes Licht. Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch, konnte er seine Brille erkennen. Mühelos gelang es ihm, die Brille zu erreichen und sich aufzusetzen. Ron und Hermine hatten sich über den Tagespropheten gebeugt und sein Erwachen anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt. Von der Titelseite prangte das Bild des Zauberministers und einiger Kobolde, doch das war es nicht, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, es war das Datum. 13. August 1996 stand in fetten Buchstaben, in der rechten oberen Ecke.

„Hab ich solange geschlafen?", entfuhr es ihm unbewusst und ließ Ron und Hermine erschrocken zusammenzucken.

„Harry!", keuchte Hermine, ehe sie sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zu ihm hinüberbeugte und sanft seine Hand drückte.

„Wie geht's dir jetzt, Harry?", fragte Ron, stand auf und trat näher an Harrys Bett heran.

„War ich so lange…"

Harry brach ab, als ihm die passenden Worte fehlten.

„Ja, warst ziemlich lang weggetreten", seufzte Ron, mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Wie geht es dir?", wiederholte Hermine noch einmal Rons Frage.

„Ganz gut…glaube ich", sagte Harry und richtete sich im Bett auf. „Wo sind die Anderen? Wie geht es Andrea?"

„Der Rest meiner Familie ist wieder am Grimmauld Place, Tonks, Moody und Kingsley halten hier abwechselnd Wache, Lupin ist hier auch irgendwo in der Nähe und…"

Ron kam mit seinem Bericht nicht zuende, da in diesen Augenblick die Tür aufging und Dumbledore herein kam.

„Guten Morgen, Harry! Schön dich wach zu sehen", lächelte er und sah ihn über die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille hinweg prüfend an. 

„Guten Morgen, Professor!"

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ganz gut soweit", antwortete Harry. „Nur etwas…verwirrt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie ich hierher gekommen bin und… warum…"

„Nun ich denke, es gibt eine Menge zu erzählen, doch zuerst solltest du mal etwas essen", lächelte er und nun sah Harry auch die Krankenschwester, die mit einem Frühstückstablett auf sein Bett zukam.

„Wie geht es Andrea und Remus?", fragte Harry, ohne auf das Tablett zu achten, das die Schwester auf seinem Nachttisch abstellte.

„Soweit wir dies beurteilen können, hat keiner von beiden einen irreparablen Schaden von dieser Traumreise davongetragen", sagte Dumbledore, doch Harry entging nicht das kurze Zögern, er beschoss jedoch, eine diesbezügliche Frage auf später zu verschieben. „Auch alle Anderen sind wohlauf und werden sich sicher freuen, zu hören, dass es dir besser geht. Doch nun genieße erst mal dein Frühstück."

Harry nickte zögernd und betrachtete sich unschlüssig das Essen, während er Dumbledores Blick auf sich spürte.

„Was ist geschehen, nachdem… nachdem mich das Graphorn angegriffen hat?", sagte Harry, unsicher ob er wirklich eine ehrliche Antwort erhalten würde.

_„Warum sollten sie dir jetzt die Wahrheit sagen, wenn sie es zuvor doch auch nie getan hatten?", hörte er eine leise, aber eindringliche Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Plötzlich und ohne, dass er hätte erklären können warum, flammte wieder das Misstrauen und der Zorn gegen seinen Schulleiter hoch. All die Gefühle, die er zuletzt am Schuljahresende in Dumbledores Büro gespürt hatte und die er bisher so erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, brachen unerwartet wieder in ihm auf. _

Dumbledore schien seinen plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung sehr wohl zu bemerken, doch noch ehe er darauf reagieren konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und eine Krankenschwester streckte den Kopf herein.

„Professor Dumbledore, Heiler Neill lässt ihnen ausrichten, dass wir nun die ersten Ergebnisse haben."

„Danke, ich komme sofort", nickte er, bevor er sich wieder an Harry wandte. „Ron und Hermine können dir sicher einen Teil deiner Fragen beantworten, den Rest können wir klären, wenn ich zurück bin."

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ungewohnt bitter klang.

Dumbledore nickte kurz und die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss. 

„Er meint das wirklich ernst", sagte Hermine leise. 

„Ja, natürlich! So wie er uns immer das mitteilt, was für uns wichtig ist", gab Harry gereizt zurück, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat unsere Fragen beantwortet und sogar erlaubt, dass wir bei einem Treffen des Phönixordens dabei sein durften."

„…auch wenn Mum nicht gerade begeistert war", fügte Ron mit einem leichten Grinsen hinzu. 

„Im Ernst?", stieß Harry verblüfft aus.

„Ja. Er sagte zwar ganz klar, dass er uns nicht in die Aktivitäten des Ordens einbinden wird, was ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erwartet hätte, doch man erzählt uns zumindest, was so vor sich geht.", erklärte Hermine.

„Und was geht so vor sich?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Nun, im Moment versuchen sie herauszufinden, was Voldemort mit dieser unterirdischen Klosteranlage genau vorhatte. Bis jetzt steht nur fest, dass die Todesser einige seltene, magische Tierarten dort züchten wollten, um spezielle Zutaten für ein paar ungewöhnliche Zaubertränke auf Vorrat zu haben. Moody hat große Mengen von dem gemahlenen Horn des Graphorns gefunden, sowie Eier der Runespoor und sogar Einhornblut. Alles Zutaten, die für gewöhnlich nicht so einfach zu beschaffen sind."

„Aha", sagte Harry zögernd, nicht sicher, was er von diesem Kurswechsel halten sollte. „Was war sonst noch?"

„Eigentlich nicht viel", seufzte Hermine und warf Ron einen raschen Blick zu, ehe sie betreten zu Boden sah und leise hinzufügte. „Letzte Woche wurden Arabella Figg  und Mundungus Fletcher beerdigt."

Für einen Moment versetzte es Harry einen schmerzhaften Stich, als er wieder die leeren, toten Augen vor sich sah und er versuchte diese machtvollen Bilder zurückzudrängen.

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", sagte Harry zögernd, der nicht an seine frühere Nachbarin denken wollte, aber auch nicht wusste, ob weitere Neuigkeiten besser waren.

„Ernie Macmillan ist schwul!", sagte Ron nach einer kurzen Pause und grinste breit, offensichtlich erleichtert, eine weniger bedrückende Nachricht verkünden zu können. „Fred und George haben ihn vor zwei Tagen in der Winkelgasse gesehen; mit einem JUNGEN! War dem guten Ernie sichtlich peinlich."

Für einen Moment war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob Ron ihn auf den Arm nahm und sah fragend zu Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr darüber so viel Aufhebens macht", sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen, als Ron mit einem tuntigen Hüftschwung zum Fenster ging, um es zu öffnen. 

„Na wer hätte denn schon gedacht, dass Ernie sich als Schwuchtel outet?", kicherte Ron haltlos. 

„Ron, du bist unmöglich!", sagte Hermine ungnädig.

„Ach komm schon, Hermine, sag nur, dass du das nicht auch lustig findest."

„Ich denke, das ist ganz allein Ernies Sache und gerade als Vertrauensschüler solltest du dich darüber nicht lustig machen", entgegnete sie streng.

„Mach ich doch gar nicht!", protestierte Ron und warf Harry einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. „Es ist einfach nur …abnormal, findest du nicht auch, Harry?"

„Na ja, zumindest nicht alltäglich", sagte Harry mit einem Achselzucken, während seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zu seinem Onkel Vernon wanderten, der Harrys magische Fähigkeit auch als abnormal bezeichnete. Wie Vernon und Petunia wohl reagieren würden, wenn Dudley eine Vorliebe für Männer zeigte?

„Ach ja, und unsere Prüfungsergebnisse sind gekommen", wechselte Hermine das Thema. „Dein Brief liegt im Grimmauld Place."

Während Ron und Hermine ausgiebig ihre ZAG´s diskutierten, schweiften Harrys Gedanken erneut ab. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätten ihn seine eigenen Ergebnisse brennend interessiert, doch nun waren sie ihm gleichgültig. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, die Prüfungen bestanden zu haben und alles andere spielte eh keine große Rolle mehr. Irgendwann würde er Voldemort gegenüber stehen und dann war es unbedeutend, wie viel ZAG`s er erreicht hatte. Egal wie dieser Kampf ausging, danach würde es niemanden mehr interessieren.

Den ganzen Vormittag über bemühten sich Ron und Hermine eine möglichst belanglose Unterhaltung zu führen. Sie erzählten von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, von Tonks, die Mrs. Weasley beim Saubermachen helfen wollte und dabei die Gardinen im Salon in Brand gesetzt hatte und von alltäglichen Begebenheiten im Grimmauld Place.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Andrea? Dumbledore schien sich nicht wirklich sicher zu sein, wie es ihr und Lupin geht?", fragte Harry, dem aufgefallen war, dass seine Freunde bisher weder sie noch Remus erwähnt hatten.

„Offengestanden, das weiß keiner von uns so genau", seufzte Hermine. „Die Beiden verhalten sich nach wie vor sonderbar. Sie gehen freundlich miteinander um, vermeiden es aber offensichtlich, alleine in einem Raum zu sein. Man könnte fast glauben, dass sie Angst voreinander hätten. Andrea war die ersten zwei Tage noch im Grimmauld Place, danach ist sie in ihr Haus zurückgekehrt und seither haben wir sie nur einmal hier im Krankenhaus gesehen. Wir haben Neill gehört, wie er mit Lupin und Silver über Andrea sprach. Neill war ziemlich ärgerlich, dass Andrea diese magische Vergiftung nicht ernst genug nimmt und sich keiner weiteren Untersuchung unterziehen lassen wollte."

„Andrea wird wissen was sie tut", sagte Harry fest, als wollte er sich selbst davon überzeugen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen breit machte.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags kamen Moody, Tonks, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, gefolgt von Fred, George und Ginny. Alle erkundigten sich nach seinem Befinden und erklärten, wie froh sie waren, dass es ihm besser ginge. Erst als gegen Abend eine grummelnde Krankenschwester kam und meinte, dass es in diesem Krankenzimmer zuginge wie in einer Eulerei, bekam Harry wieder Ruhe. 

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem letzten Besucher geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich erschöpft in die Kissen zurück und betrachtete den Berg von Geschenken, den sie ihm mitgebracht hatte. Mehrere Bücher, Schokofrösche, Berti Botts in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und einige Scherzartikel von den Weasleyzwillingen, die der strengen Krankenschwester wohl nicht unter die Augen kommen durften. Sicher freute er sich über den Besuch seiner Freunde und auch über ihre Geschenke, doch  halfen sie nicht, die Leere in seinem Inneren zu füllen. 

Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne fielen durch das gegenüberliegende Fenster in sein Zimmer. Während er die Augen schloss, um diese wohltuende Ruhe zu genießen, klopfte es erneut. Für einen Moment war er versucht, sich einfach schlafend zu stellen, doch als Andrea mit einem Korb unter dem Arm hereinkam, brachte er es nicht übers Herz.

„Hallo Harry!", lächelte sie, als sie seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Keine Angst, ich bin gleich wieder fort."

„Nein, ist schon ok!", wehrte er ab und setzte sich erneut in seinem Bett auf.

„Nun, ich denke, dein Bedarf an Besuch dürfte für heute fast gedeckt sein", schmunzelte sie.

„War ein bisschen viel heute", gab Harry zögernd zu, während er Andrea aufmerksam betrachtete, die ihren Korb vorsichtig am Fußende seines Bettes abstellte. Sie wirkte noch immer etwas bleich, doch sonst deutete nichts darauf hin, dass sie noch an den Folgen der Vergiftung litt.

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen", nickte sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. „Kannst du trotzdem noch einen Besucher ertragen?"

Ohne eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten, nestelte sie am Verschluss des Korbs und eine Sekunde später kamen die beiden Köpfe der Runespoor zum Vorschein.

„Ich kann zwar kein Parsel, aber deine Freundin hier war so hartnäckig, dass man sie auch so verstehen konnte."

„Ich glaub es nicht!", strahlte Harry und ein warmes Glücksgefühl strömte durch seinen Magen, während die zweiköpfige Runespoor auf ihn zuglitt. „Ihr habt sie tatsächlich mitgenommen."

„Das war Silvers Idee", grinste Andrea und atmete erleichtert auf. „Er erzählte, dass du sie ursprünglich mitnehmen wolltest und nachdem dieses Tier beharrlich jeden Schritt deiner Freunde verfolgte, lag die Vermutung nahe, dass auch sie unbedingt zu dir wollte."

Harry war sprachlos. Mit einem breiten, verschwörerischen Grinsen stellte Andrea den Korb unters Bett.

„Ich lasse sie dir über Nacht hier. Remus hat sie vorhin mit ekligen toten Mäusen gefüttert, so dass sie wohl kaum Hunger bekommen wird. Morgen früh hol ich sie dann wieder ab. Nur solltest du schauen, dass diese biestige Krankenschwester sie nicht sieht."

Andrea hob die Hand zum Gruß und ehe Harry etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, war sie schon verschwunden.

Fortsetzung folgt…………

Autornote: 

Wie ihr gemerkt habt, ist dieses Kapitel etwas sehr lang geworden. Hab mir eben noch mal ernsthaft überlegt, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre es zu teilen, da dies das Lesen einfacher macht. Hilfe, ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Gebt mir doch einfach mal eine kurze Rückmeldung, wie es euch als Leser damit geht! 

**So und nun zu den versprochenen Reviewantworten:**

@ Beppo1: tja, das hätte ich am Anfang auch nicht gedacht, doch ich freu mich über jede einzelne Review.

@ Rapunzelou: einen Teil deiner Fragen dürfte sich mit diesem Kapitel beantwortet haben. Zu der Frage wo der Heiler herkommt – ich denke, dass Dumbledore ihn umsichtig wie er ist, mitgebracht hat.

@ Herminethebest: Sorry, weiß dass dies ein gemeiner Cliffhanger war! *schäm*

@ lea: Die Fragen werden in den nächsten Kapiteln beantwortet.

@ Kaori: Nur mit Hilfe meiner fleißigen Reviewschreiber! *fg*

@ mbi: Ja, die Runespoor bekommt noch einen Namen *fg* - mach doch mal einen Vorschlag! Das mit Hussel wird noch nicht verraten (ich weiß, ich bin gemein!)

@ Auxia: Weiß ich doch! ;-) Hab ich auch nicht so ganz ernst genommen! Als Leser dürft ihr auch ein bisschen ungeduldig sein, das zeigt mir, dass euch meine Story gefällt!

@ Moonlight4: vielen Dank! Freu mich, dass es dir gefällt!

@ kirilein: Ich danke für dieses große Kompliment! Mir ist es auch wichtig, das meine Story halbwegs logisch aufgebaut ist und euere Reviews sind dabei eine enorme Hilfe, da ich ja nicht vorschreibe…lässt sich ein Denkfehler schwer korrigieren. Hm, das Salomonschild mal zeichnen? Kann man bei FF Graphiken einfügen?

@ Samantha Black: Waren in diesem Kapitel genug Antworten? *sfg* Ich denke, die meisten werden spätestens mit dem letzten Kapitel beantwortet werden. *gggg*

@ Fluffy Bond: Nun mit dem Tor kommt schon noch was (sollte ich das hier schon verraten?) und der Titel… na nach diesem Kapitel ahnst du es vielleicht! *sfg* Aber ich verspreche, ich werde mich bemühen, im Laufe der Geschichte, jede Frage zu beantworten. Doch ein kleines bisschen Spannung soll schon bleiben!

@ Eva Luna: Auch wenn diese Story unter der Kategorie Drama steht, verspreche ich hiermit, dass es noch ein lustiges Kapitel geben wird!!! (Extra für dich!) *fg*

@ Angel 344: Nun, was soll ich dazu sagen, ohne zuviel vorwegzunehmen? *grübel* hm, freu dich einfach auf die nächsten Kapitel! *ggg*

@ Maya: mach ich doch! *sfg*

@ uraeus: Du hast ganz richtig vermutet! *fg* und die weiteren Fragen werden noch beantwortet.

@ Miss Shirley Blythe: Das freut mich sehr! *ggg*

@ Sirius-lebt: in ca. (hm, wie viele??? Gute Frage!) 6 bis 8 Kapiteln werde ich dir diese Frage beantworten! Vorher nicht! *Taschentuchreich* Kann aber deine Trauer sehr gut verstehen, Sirius war immer einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere!

@Fanny4: Ja – jetzt geht's weiter! *sfg*

……puh geschafft! Oder hab ich eine wichtige Frage vergessen????

Liebe Grüße von eueren Sternchen! (die ihr mit eueren Reviews sehr glücklich macht)


	30. Gespräche

AN: Erst mal vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Habt mich sehr glücklich damit gemacht! *ggggggggggggggg*

       So und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

30. Gespräche

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Andrea geschlossen, glitt die zweiköpfige Runespoor auf Harrys Schoss und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen umschlang sie Harrys ausgestrechten Arm, als wollte sie ein Teil seines Körpers werden. Tief bewegt strich er mit seiner freien Hand über den kühlen, glatten Schlangenkörper, was die Runespoor dazu veranlasste ihre beiden Köpfe genüsslich gegen Harrys Brust zu legen und die Augen zu schließen. 

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen", sagte er leise und zog ein Stück der Bettdecke über den Schlangenkörper.

Die Runespoor gab ein paar unverständliche Zischlaute von sich und Harry lehnte sich mit einem entspannten Lächeln zurück. Im Gegensatz zu den Menschen schien die Runespoor sich mit seiner Nähe und der Gewissheit zu begnügen, dass es ihm besser ging. Eine wohltuende Ruhe ging von diesem kühlen Schlangenkörper aus und ohne es zu bemerken, fielen ihm nach wenigen Minuten die Augen zu.

* * * *

Harry konnte sich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erinnern, was er in dieser Nacht geträumt hatte, als ein spitzer, markerschütternder Schrei ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Träumen riss. 

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Harry hellwach, doch noch ehe er feststellen konnte, von wem der Schrei oder was auch immer es war, ausging, hatte sich die Runespoor auf seiner Brust blitzschnell aufgerichtet. Durch das Gewicht der Schlange in die Kissen zurückgedrückt, sah er nur die beiden gefährlich zischenden Schlangenköpfe und den Körper der Runespoor, die sich zu ihrer gesamten Größe aufrichtete. In diesem Augenblick wusste Harry nicht, wo er war oder was gerade um ihn herum geschah und ein Gefühl grenzenloser Panik überrollte ihn wie eine gigantische Welle. Über das laute Gezische der Schlange hinweg hörte er mehrere Stimmen, die nicht weniger aufgeregt waren als die Runespoor auf seiner Brust, und langsam begann er den Sinn der Worte zu erfassen.

„Hören Sie endlich auf so zu kreischen!", sagte eine zornige Stimme. „Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Um Himmels Willen, die Schlange hätte ihn im günstigsten Fall erwürgen können!", erklang die hysterische Stimme einer Krankenschwester.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, diese Schlange ist nicht gefährlich!"

Über die schaukelnden Köpfe der Runespoor hinweg, konnte Harry einen Blick auf die Tür zu seinem Krankenzimmer werfen. Eine pausbackige, wild gestikulierende Schwester mit hochrotem Gesicht und ein ratlos dreinblickender Heiler stand mitten in der Türöffnung und wurde eben von Remus Lupin zur Seite geschoben. Mit großen Schritten stieg Remus über das am Fußboden liegende, zerbrochene Geschirr, mehrere von Kakao durchweichte Brotscheiben, Butter und Marmelade hinweg und kam auf Harrys Bett zu.

„Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?", kreischte die aufgebrachte Frau, als Remus die Hand nach der Schlange ausstreckte. „Das ist eine Runespoor!"

Ohne auf ihre Worte zu achten, strich Remus der Schlange beruhigend über den Rücken. „Beruhig dich, altes Mädchen! Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte er sanft, ehe er Harry mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln ansah.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Harry!„

Doch Harry war weder nach Lächeln zumute, noch konnte er Remus Morgengruß erwidern. Sein Herz schlug noch immer bis zum Hals und in seinen Ohren schien der Schrei der Krankenschwester als Echo nachzuhallen. 

„Ich weiß, keine sehr angenehme Art aus den Träumen gerissen zu werden", seufzte Remus, ehe er sich zur Tür umdrehte und der Krankenschwester einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.

Während die Schwester mit ärgerlichem Gesicht das fallengelassene Frühstück aufsammelte, kam der Heiler zögernd näher. Harry konnte sich schwach erinnern, ihn bereits am Vortag gesehen zu haben, als er ihm einen Heiltrank brachte.

„Na, geht´s wieder?", fragte er besorgt, während er Harrys Puls kontrollierte. 

Harry nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es sehr gezwungen aussah. Remus hatte inzwischen Andreas Korb unter dem Bett hervorgeholt und versuchte nun, durch ein sanftes Klopfen gegen das Weidengeflecht die Runespoor zum Hineingehen zu bewegen, doch die Schlange ignorierte diese Aufforderung. Mit einer geschmeidigen Drehung rollte sie sich auf Harrys Schoss zusammen und legte beide Köpfe auf seinen Bauch, was Harry stark an das Verhalten eines Hundes erinnerte.

„Na komm schon, altes Mädchen", grinste Remus und schob die Hände unter ihren eingerollten Körper um sie hochzuheben, als ihn die Runespoor mit einem kurzen, aber energischen Schlag  der Schwanzspitze auf den Arm klopfte. 

„Etwas störrisch, Ihre Freundin", schmunzelte der Heiler und legte den Kopf schief, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, Remus zu helfen.

„Gut beobachtet!", seufzte Remus trocken und wandte sich an Harry. „Würdest du ihr bitte sagen, dass sie nun gehen muss? Neill hat zugestimmt, dass wir sie mit hierher bringen dürfen, jedoch nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie verschwunden ist, bevor die ersten Besucher kommen. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich sie dir heute Abend nach der Besuchszeit wieder bringen."

„Klar!", nickte Harry und erklärte der Runespoor Remus´ Abmachung mit dem Heiler und nach wenigen Augenblicken stimmte die Schlange widerstrebend zu. Mit einer letzten anmutigen Bewegung strich sie Harrys Arm entlang und glitt in den für sie bereitgestellten Korb. Gerade als Remus den Deckel verschloss, klopfte es an der Tür und Andrea kam herein.

„Guten Morgen zusammen!", lächelte sie und wischte sich die Wassertropfen fort, die ihr von den nassen Haaren ins Gesicht tropften. „Bin gerade in einen ziemlichen Regenschauer gekommen", erklärte sie vergnügt, während sie ihren triefenden Mantel auszog und über die Lehne des nächstgelegenen Stuhls hängte.

„Auch guten Morgen!", lächelte Remus. „Du siehst aus, als kämst du direkt aus der Dusche."

„So komm ich mir auch vor", nickte sie und kam auf Harry zu, blieb jedoch kurz stehen, als Remus seinen Zauberstab zog und einen Trocknungszauber sprach. 

„Was war denn los?", sagte sie mit einem besorgten Blick auf die ärgerliche Krankenschwester, die nun mit eiligen Schritten dem Heiler aus dem Zimmer folgte und die Tür energisch hinter sich zuzog.

„Die gute Wilhelma ist etwas erschrocken, als sie Harry das Frühstück bringen wollte und die Runespoor sah", erklärte Remus mit einem Achselzucken und wandte sich Harry zu „Und, den ersten Schock überwunden"?

„Ja, es geht schon", lächelte Harry matt. 

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir dir beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Andrea nach einer kurzen Pause und warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nein, sicher nicht, ich würde mich freuen", antwortete Harry rasch, auch wenn er sich gleichzeitig nicht sicher war, ob er sich wirklich darüber freuen konnte. 

Remus nickte, schien jedoch Harrys Gedanken zu erraten, denn er zögerte kurz, ehe er sich Andrea zuwandte.

„Kaffee oder Tee?"

„Heute morgen lieber Kaffee", seufzte sie und zog sich einen Stuhl an Harrys Bett heran.

„Und du, Harry? Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?", fragte Remus, während er bereits eine Hand auf die Türklinke legte.

„Lieber Tee als Kakao", antwortete er und streckte sich, ehe er die Füße aus dem Bett schwang.

„Wo willst du denn hin…? Oh, natürlich!", schmunzelte Andrea, als sie Harrys Bedürfnis erahnt hatte. „Die kleine Tür dort!"

Mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern deutete sie auf die Badezimmertür und reichte ihm den Morgenmantel vom Fußende seines Bettes. 

Als Harry wenige Minuten später zurückkam, stand bereits ein vollbeladenes Tablett auf seinem Bett, während Andrea und Remus damit beschäftigt waren, den Tisch neben dem Fenster zu decken. 

„Ich dachte, es ist dir vielleicht angenehmer… doch wenn du lieber im Bett…", begann Andrea, doch Harry unterbrach sie.

„Nein, ich bin ganz froh aus dem Bett herauszukommen."

Einige Minuten frühstückten sie ohne große Unterhaltung, in denen Harry Gelegenheit hatte, die Beiden genauer zu beobachten. Wie Hermine gesagt hatte, gingen beide freundlich, ja schon fast fürsorglich miteinander um. Es lag etwas Vertrautes und Selbstverständliches in der Art ihres Umgangs, das Harry zwangsläufig an ein altes Ehepaar denken ließ, das in liebevoller Verbundenheit zueinander die Eigenarten des Anderen kennen gelernt hatte. Remus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, als Andrea eine Scheibe Schinken teilte, den Deckel des Korbes öffnete und jedem Kopf der Runespoor eine halbe Scheibe gab.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, gekochter Schinken entspricht nicht der gewohnten Nahrung von Schlangen", sagte Andrea mit einem leisen Schmunzeln, als könnte sie Remus Blick auf ihren Rücken spüren. „Doch du kannst von mir nicht erwarten, dass ich sie hier in Harrys Beisein mit irgendwelchen ekligen, toten Mäusen füttere."

„Ich vermute mal, dass Harry damit weniger Probleme hat als du", lachte Remus und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„So, tatsächlich?", sagte sie mit gespieltem Erstaunen. „Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet."

Harry konnte nicht anders als loszulachen, während er sich darum bemühte, die Brotreste in seinem Mund rasch hinunterzuschlucken.

„Komm schon, Andrea, es gibt wohl kaum jemanden, der sich so sehr vor Mäusen ekelt wie du."

„Aber nur vor totem Getier!", protestierte sie halbherzig und setzte sich gelassen zurück an den Tisch, während Remus ihr Kaffee nachschenkte. 

So kurz dieses Zwischenspiel auch war, Harry hatte seine Leichtigkeit genossen und bedauerte es schon fast, als Remus kurze Zeit später aufstand und den Korb mit der Runespoor ergriff.

„Ich muss los. Rufus macht uns die Hölle heiß, wenn irgendein Besucher unsere Freundin hier zu Gesicht bekommt", sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. 

„Tschüss, Kleine!", lächelte Andrea und klopfte mit dem Finger leicht gegen den Korb. Die Runespoor zischte.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Harry!", sagte Remus legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, ehe er mit eiligen Schritten davon ging.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mal an eine Schlange als Haustier gewöhnen könnte", lächelte Andrea und schüttelte selbstversunken den Kopf.

„War die Runespoor die ganze Zeit über bei dir?", fragte Harry und starrte sie einen Moment perplex an.

„Ja, Dumbledore dachte, dass mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft gut tun würde", lächelte Andrea verlegen und begann, das Frühstücksgeschirr auf das Tablett zurückzustellen.

Für einen Augenblick war Harry versucht, nach dem genaueren Grund zu fragen, doch dann empfand er diese Frage selber als etwas zu indiskret. 

„Ich bin in mein Haus zurückgekehrt, weil ich das Bedürfnis hatte, einige Zeit allein zu sein", antwortete Andrea, als hätte sie die Frage in seinen Augen gelesen. „Es gab einfach zu vieles, über das ich nachdenken musste und da war deine neue Freundin eine angenehme Gesellschaft."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", nickte Harry, als er sich an die vergangene Nacht erinnerte, in der die Runespoor nur durch ihre Anwesenheit beruhigend gewirkt hatte.

„Reden, Denken, Handeln, alles hat seine Zeit und es liegt an uns, wie wir diese Zeit nutzen", lächelte sie und drückte sanft seine Hand. „So, und nun werde ich dir noch ein bisschen Ruhe gönnen, bevor Ron und Hermine kommen."

Sie stand auf, schlüpfte in ihren Mantel, als sie in der Bewegung inne hielt.

„Ach, das hätte ich fast vergessen", sagte sie und zog das Herzstück des Salomonschildes aus ihrer Manteltasche. „Ich wollte es dir wieder geben."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte Harry, doch dann nahm er es mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegen. Die Morgensonne spiegelte sich leicht in dem Schmuckstück, ehe er die Kette um den Hals legte und den Anhänger unter seinem Schlafanzugoberteil verschwinden ließ. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken nahm Andrea das Tablett in die Hand, als Harry sie zurückhielt.

„Andrea", sagte er zögernd. „Ich möchte mich bedanken."

„Wofür?", sagte sie und sah ihn mit ehrlicher Überraschung an.

„Dafür, dass du die Runespoor mit hierher gebracht hast und… auch dafür, dass… du Remus´ Leben gerettet…„

„Das mit der Schlange war Silvers Idee und das mit der Traumpassage… war nicht ganz uneigennützig. Oder?", sagte sie mit einem verlegenen Schmunzeln. „Es gibt Situationen, in denen muss jeder das tun, was er tun kann."

Einen Moment lang lag etwas wie Trauer in ihrem Lächeln, doch sie verschwand genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war.

„Wärst du eine Hexe, dann hätte dich der sprechende Hut sicherlich nach Gryffindor gesteckt", lächelte Harry.

„Meinst du?" 

Ohne ihm die Chance auf eine Antwort zu geben, balancierte sie das Tablett nach außen und verschwand im Korridor. 

Wie angekündigt, kamen eine Stunde später Ron und Hermine, die bis kurz vor dem Abendessen blieben. Am Nachmittag erschien noch Tonks und auch Professor McGonagall schaute auf einen kurzen Besuch vorbei. 

Nach dem Abendessen wurde es zusehends ruhiger in dem Krankenhauskorridor und Harry atmete innerlich auf, als er endlich wieder allein in seinem Zimmer war. Den ganzen Tag über gab ein Besucher dem Nächsten die Klinke in die Hand und auch wenn Harry wusste, dass sie es alle gut meinten, schaffte er es doch nicht, das Gefühl von Unzufriedenheit in seiner Brust zu leugnen. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich jemals so zerrissen gefühlt zu haben. Natürlich genoss er das Gefühl von Wärme und Herzlichkeit, mit der seine Freunde ihm begegneten, gleichzeitig regte sich aber auch etwas in ihm, das gegen diese Nähe rebellierte. Ein seltsames Gefühl von Bitterkeit stieg in ihm hoch, als er an die lachenden Gesichter von Ron und Hermine dachte. Wie konnten sie noch Lachen, wenn er es doch war, der sie alle in Gefahr gebracht hatte? Seine Geburtstagsfeier war es gewesen, die Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg und den beiden anderen Auroren das Leben gekostet hatte. Unweigerlich dachte er wieder an Cedric, Cho, Colin und… Sirius, doch noch ehe er diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, klopfte es und Remus brachte, wie versprochen, die Runespoor.

* * * * 

Als Andrea an diesem Abend im Grimmauld Place ankam, wartete Dumbledore bereits im Wohnzimmer auf sie. Im Schein des Kaminfeuers hatte er es sich mit einer Tasse Tee gemütlich gemacht und als sie eintrat, stand er auf.

„Guten Abend, Andrea", lächelte er freundlich. „Setzen Sie sich. Möchte Sie eine Tasse Tee?"

„Guten Abend, Professor", nickte sie. „Ja, ein Tee würde mir sicher gut tun."

Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln setzte sie sich dem alten Zauberer gegenüber, während sie dankbar die wärmende Tasse entgegennahm. 

„Ich habe die letzten Tage sehr viel nachgedacht", begann sie nach wenigen Minuten und nippte gedankenversunken an ihrem Tee. 

„Und zu welchen Ergebnis sind Sie gekommen?", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem Andrea noch immer nach Worten suchte.

„Offen gestanden, zu gar keinem", seufzte sie schwer und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. „Ich habe die letzten Tage alle alten Aufzeichnungen, die es im Arbeitszimmer meiner Urgroßmutter gab, durchforstet, doch ich fand keinen brauchbaren Anhaltspunkt, der uns erklären könnte, was es mit diesem Torbogen im Zauberministerium auf sich hat. Es gibt jede Menge Hinweise, dass sie die einzelnen Experimente ihres Vaters gründlich überprüfte, doch seltsamerweise… fehlen die konkreten Ergebnisse. Alles was ich finden konnte, waren theoretische Beschreibungen wie es funktionieren könnte oder auch kurze Randnotizen mit Datum… aber nichts womit Zusammenhänge erklärt werden… und alle Anmerkungen enden am 14. Oktober 1895."

Andrea holte tief Luft, während Dumbledore die Stirn in Falten zog und sie nachdenklich ansah. 

„Theoretisch könnte man davon ausgehen, dass sich Anastasia ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr um die Arbeit ihres Vaters gekümmert hat, was aber nicht sein kann, da es Briefe gibt, die lang nach diesem Datum geschrieben wurden und in denen sie von ihren Nachforschungen erzählt", sagte Andrea nachdrücklich. „Außerdem bin ich noch über eine andere Ungereimtheit gestoßen. Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass Ignatz den Schutzbann auf dieses Haus gelegt hat, doch das ist nicht so. Dieser Bann besteht schon seit gut dreihundert Jahren und Ignatz hat ihn nur umgewandelt. In früheren Zeiten war das Haus noch sichtbar, auch wenn es für einen Außenstehenden nur über direkte Aufforderung zu betreten war."

„Hm, so etwas habe ich bereits vermutet", nickte Dumbledore zustimmend. „Das Salomonschild, welches Sie besitzen, wurde nicht von Ignaz Hussel hergestellt, es ist bedeutend älter."

„Sie halten Ignaz für einen Betrüger?", fragte Andrea tonlos, ohne den alten Zauberer anzusehen. Den Blick starr auf die Flammen des Kamins gerichtet, spiegelte ihr Gesicht deutlich, dass auch sie zu dieser  Schlussfolgerung gekommen war.

„Betrüger ist vielleicht ein zu hartes Wort, doch für jemanden, der sich mit fremden Federn schmückte... „, seufzte Dumbledore.

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie beiden. Während Dumbledore genüsslich seinen Tee trank, schien Andrea mit ihren Gedanken meilenweit weg zu sein. 

„Ich fühle mich zerrissen", sagte sie plötzlich leise, ohne den Blick von den Flammen zu nehmen. „Einerseits möchte ich gar nicht wissen, welche dunklen Geheimnisse in diesem Haus verborgen sind, doch gleichzeitig fühle ich mich verpflichtet, Licht in dieses Dunkel zu bringen. Wenn es eine Verbindung zwischen dem Torbogen im Zauberministerium und Ignaz Experimenten gibt, dann besteht auch die Hoffnung, dass wir etwas über Sirius´ Verbleib herausbekommen könnten. Vielleicht ist es ebenfalls ein Traumportal und wir könnten ihn zurück… „

„Andrea, das ist Wunschdenken", seufzte Dumbledore gequält und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Selbst wenn es eine Verbindung gibt, und ich möchte nicht ausschließen, dass dies so ist, dann bleibt immer noch die Tatsache, dass dieses Tor in den Tod führt. Niemand ist bisher zurückgekehrt und es waren namhafte Zauberer, die sich der Erforschung des Tores widmeten."

„Möglicherweise haben sie nie in Betracht gezogen, dass es etwas anderes sein konnte als ein Tor in den Tod."

„Sie haben es in Betracht gezogen", sagte Dumbledore schwermütig. „So sehr ich mir wünsche, dass es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Sirius zurückzuholen, so sehr zweifle ich auch daran. Bitte wecken Sie keine falschen Hoffnungen, Andrea. Harry, genau wie Remus, leidet sehr unter Sirius´ Tod und es wäre grausam, Erwartungen zu wecken, die sich nicht erfüllen können."

„Finden Sie es nicht genauso grausam, mit dem Gedanken zu leben, nicht wirklich alles versucht zu haben?", sagte sie leise.

Für einige Augenblicke sah Dumbledore sie nur an, ehe er ergebend die Hände hob und seufzte.

„Was haben Sie vor, Andrea?"

„In meinem Haus gibt es einen Bereich, den meine Urgroßmutter mit einer magischen Barriere versiegelt hat und ich vermute, dass wir dahinter Antworten finden werden. Remus hat sich angeboten, diesen Bann zu brechen, doch ich möchte nicht, dass er dies allein tut. Mag sein, dass ich vielleicht übervorsichtig bin, doch wenn etwas passiert…"

„Ich halte dies für eine vernünftige Überlegung", nickte Dumbledore mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, dann werde ich Clark Silver und Alastor Moody fragen, ob sie sich bereit erklären würden, Remus zu unterstützen."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Professor."

* * * *

Am nächsten Morgen landeten Remus, Silver und Moody mit Andreas Hilfe in dem alten Haus. Während Silver sich noch den Staub von der Robe klopfte, rotierte Moodys magisches Auge und Andrea fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum es seinem Besitzer dabei nicht schwindlig wurde. 

„Beeindruckend", sagte Silver als er an eine der verstauben Vitrinen herantrat und einen Blick auf die Gegenstände darin warf. 

Aus Waldemars Gemälde war ein ungehaltenes Räuspern zu hören, als dessen Besitzer die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte.

„Hallo Waldemar!", sagte Andrea freundlich und trat auf das Bild zu.

„Guten Tag, Andrea!", erwiderte er knapp, warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu und verschwand einen Augenblick später aus seinem Rahmen. Überrascht von der ungewöhnlichen Reaktion, starrte Andrea auf den leeren Bilderrahmen.

„Na so was", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und zeigte ihren Gästen den Weg aus der Requisitenkammer nach draußen.

„Schien über den vermehrten Besuch nicht begeistert zu sein", sagte Remus mit einem Achselzucken und folgte Andrea durch den kleinen Korridor an dessen Ende die Treppe zur Eingangshalle lag.

„Das ist also das berühmt-berüchtigte Haus, das Rasul so viele schlaflose Nächte beschert", sagte Silver mit einem Grinsen und sah sich in dem sonnendurchfluteten Eingangsbereich um. „Sieht ganz nett aus hier."

„Hier unten scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein", brummte Moody, nachdem er die einzelnen Zimmer abgegangen war. „Ein durch und durch magisches Haus, doch nichts was uns beunruhigen müsste."

„Na das ist doch schon mal was", sagte Silver, an das Treppengeländer zur ersten Etage gelehnt, während er Andrea beobachtete, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, die Runespoor aus dem mitgebrachten Korb zu befreien. „Wie geht es eigentlich Harry?"

„Das mit der Runespoor war eine gute Idee, er genießt ihre Gesellschaft", nickte Remus. „Doch wie es wirklich in ihm aussieht, ist schwer zu sagen. Er bemüht sich, einen möglichst unbeschwerten Eindruck zu machen."

„Hm?", brummte Silver, stieß sich am Geländer ab und stieg die Treppen nach oben.

„NEIN!"

„VORSICHT!"

Silver hatte die obersten Stufen noch nicht erreicht, als die warnenden Rufe erklangen und im selben Augenblick, als er aufsah, sauste die messerscharfe Klinge einer Machete haarscharf an seinem Hals vorbei und schlug hart in den gedrechselten Handlauf des Treppengeländers ein.

Fortsetzung folgt…….. (bald)

AN: Reviews werde ich im nächsten Kapitel beantworten. Versprochen! *ggg*

Liebe Grüße von Sternchen! 


	31. In die Falle getappt?

AN:  So meine Lieben, hier kommt das Nächste!!!!!

31. In die Falle getappt?

Ein gleißender Blitz schoss an Silver vorbei und noch ehe er recht wusste, was geschah, hatte Moody die zum Leben erwachte Ritterrüstung erstarren lassen.

„Pass auf deinen Kopf auf, mein Junge!", knurrte Moody, während Silver erschrocken nach oben blickte.

Die beiden Ritterrüstungen, die bisher links und rechts der Treppe standen, hatten ihre Position verlassen. Gerade als er aufblickte, belegte Remus die zweite Rüstung ebenfalls mit einem Erstarrungszauber, so dass sie nun mit hoch erhobener Waffe in ihrer Bewegung eingefroren war.

„Tut mir leid… das wusste ich nicht", stammelte Andrea und wollte nach oben eilen, als Moody sie hart am Arm fasste.

„Sie bleiben hier unten!", befahl er barsch, während sein magisches Auge den oberen Teil der Treppe inspizierte.

„Die Rüstungen haben mich bisher immer durchgelassen", widersprach Andrea, doch Moody ignorierte ihre Worte und schob sie unsanft nach hinten.

Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben schritten Moody und Remus die Treppe nach oben, bis sie Silver erreichten, der noch immer an derselben Stelle stand und sich stirnrunzelnd umsah. Von dieser Position aus konnten sie den vorderen Teil einer Galerie überblicken, doch außer einem alten, abgetretenen Läufer und mehreren Türen, von denen stellenweise die Farbe abblätterte, war nichts zu sehen. 

„Also vorsichtig weiter", ordnete Moody an und sie stiegen die letzten paar Stufen hoch, bis sie den schmalen Galeriegang erreicht hatten.

Zwischen den abgehenden Türen befanden sich links und rechst Porträts, deren Besitzer sie nun mit finsteren Blicken bedachten. Der pfeiferauchende Mann, den Andrea als Waldemar begrüßte, hatte sich in das Porträt einer kleinen, untersetzten Frau geschlichen und sprach sie nun mit klangvoller Stimme an:

„Sie haben kein Recht sich zu diesem Teil des Hauses Zugang zu verschaffen!"

„Wir sind auf Andreas Wunsch hier", sagte Remus ruhig, doch Waldemar schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Auch Andrea sollte nicht hier hoch kommen."

„Warum? Dies hier ist ihr Zuhause!"

„Sie gehört nicht hierher. Sie wird nur Unglück und Leid erfahren."

„Es ist wichtig, ich muss in das Arbeitszimmer", sagte Andrea, die unbemerkt von den Anderen ebenfalls die Treppe hochgekommen war. Moody warf ihr einen ungnädigen Blick zu, doch Andrea überging dies geflissentlich.

„Hier gibt es nichts, was gut für dich ist, Kind", antwortete die untersetzte Frau neben Waldemar mit überraschend tiefer Stimme und warf Andrea einen sorgenvollen Blick zu. „Geh zurück!"

„Ich kann nicht!", entgegnete Andrea mit zitternder Stimme und trat einen Schritt näher. „Ich brauche diese Informationen…."

„Nein, Miss braucht von alledem nichts zu wissen", widersprach ihr nun eine piepsige Stimme und als sie den Korridor, aus dem die Worte gekommen waren, entlang blicken, sahen sie einen uralten, hutzeligen Hauself. Seine großen, fledermausähnlichen Ohren zuckten nervös, während er händeringend von einem Bein auf das andere trat und Andrea mit riesigen, grünen Augen anstarrte. „Bitte, Miss muss tun was man ihr sagt. Gehen Sie zurück und lassen Sie die Vergangenheit ruhen."

„Wer bist du?", stieß Andrea betroffen aus und wollte auf das kleine Geschöpf zugehen, doch Remus hielt sie besorgt zurück.

„Ich bin Caspar, Wächter und Hüter der alten Geheimnisse", sagte er in seiner piepsigen, fast weinerlichen Stimme, ehe er sich unterwürfig auf die Knie fallen ließ und langsam auf sie zu kroch. „Und ihr demütiger Diener!"

„Ein Hauself", erkläre Remus, als er Andreas ratloses Gesicht sah.

„Du warst es, der die Rüstungen zum Leben erweckt hat", knurrte Moody, während sein magisches Auge wie wild rotierte.

Der Hauself nickte zögernd, noch immer den Blick auf Andreas Füße gesenkt. „Es ist meine Pflicht", sagte er leise.

„Gibt es noch mehr Hauselfen hier?", brummte Moody. „Ich konnte dich nämlich vorhin nicht sehen."

„Es zeichnet einen guten Hauselfen aus, dass man ihn nicht sieht", sagte das kleine Wesen, während er mit gesenktem Kopf aufstand. „Caspar hat ganz genaue Anweisungen."

„Was sind das für Anweisungen?", fragte Remus zögernd, nicht wissend ob der Elf ihm diese Auskunft wirklich geben würde.

„Niemand darf die alte Stille stören!", rief er schrill und stellte sich zwischen die Tür zu Silvers Rechten und den ungebetenen Gästen. „Caspar muss es verhindern!"

„Wer hat dir diesen Befehl gegeben?", fragte Andrea, die langsam ihre Fassung wieder fand und nun neben dem Hauselfen in die Hocke ging, doch dieser machte einen Satz zurück, so dass er nun direkt auf der Türschwelle stand.

„Bitte geh`, Miss darf nicht hier sein."

„Wer hat dir diesen Befehl erteilt?", wiederholte Andrea unbeirrt ihre Frage.

„Von meiner Herrin, Anastasia", erklärte der Hauself, während seine langen Ohren aufgeregt flatterten.

„Von meiner Urgroßmutter", nickte Andrea stirnrunzelnd und sah hilfesuchend zu Remus.

„Hauselfen sind immer an die Familie gebunden, er ist verpflichtet den Befehlen der Familienmitglieder zu befolgen", erklärte Remus. „Das heißt, nachdem du nun das letzte Glied in dieser Familie bist, untersteht er deinen Anweisungen."

Caspar warf Remus einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, ehe er resignierend seufzte und den Kopf hängen ließ. Gleichzeitig begannen dicke Tränen in die grünen Augen zu treten und er brach schluchzend auf dem schmutzigen Teppich zusammen.

„Sir hätte das nicht sagen sollen, nun wird alles von vorn beginnen", jammerte das hutzelige Geschöpf und vergrub das Gesicht in den faltigen Händen.

„Was beginnt von vorn?", fragte nun Silver, während Moody starr auf die Tür hinter dem Hauselfen sah.

„Das Unglück, der Tod, das alte Grauen", quiekte Caspar und sah flehend zu Andrea hoch, als könnte er sie allein durch Blicke von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen.

„Warum hast du dich nie gezeigt?", sagte Andrea unbeeindruckt und ging näher auf die Tür zu, doch der alte Hauself schien ihre Frage nicht gehört zu haben. Mit wedelnden Ohren und jammervollem Gesicht wischte er die Tränen aus seinen Augen.

„Gestattet ihnen nicht, die Tür mit Gewalt zu öffnen, es wäre ihr Tod!", winselte er, schien jedoch den Widerstand aufgegeben zu haben. „Nur dem magischen Blut der Erben ist es gestattet, den Ort zu betreten."

„Was befindet sich dahinter?", wandte sich nun Remus an Moody, dessen magisches Auge noch immer auf die Tür gerichtet war.

„Sieht aus wie ein Ballsaal", brummte Moody stirnrunzelnd. „Spiegel, Tische, noch mehr Porträts, ein Lunaskop, mehre Sessel, rechts und links jeweils eine Tür, die in die beiden angrenzenden Räume führt. Wir sollten hineingehen!"

„Keine magischen Fallen?", sagte Silver mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Wie verwunderlich."

„Nichts was ich sehen könnte", knurrte Moody mit einem unschlüssigen Wiegen seines Kopfes. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir nicht vorsichtig sein sollten."

Remus nickte entschlossen und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Tür. „Alohomora!", rief er, doch das Schloss öffnete sich nicht. Silver und Moody versuchten es mit anderen Sprüchen, hatten allerdings genauso wenig Erfolg wie Remus. Der alte Hauself hatte sich einige Meter zurückgezogen und sah ihnen ängstlich zu, während ihm immer neue Tränen aus den großen, kullerrunden Augen traten.

„Reducto", knurrte Moody, doch auch dieser Spruch prallte nutzlos an der Tür ab.

„Sieht aus, als müssten wir hier härtere Geschütze auffahren", seufzte Silver, als Andrea den Kopf schüttelte und sich dem wimmernden Hauselfen zuwandte.

„Caspar, öffne uns die Tür!"

„Nein, nein, bitte nicht!", jammerte er und schlug sich unaufhörlich mit der Faust auf den Kopf. „Miss werden es bereuen."

„Himmel noch mal, hör endlich auf zu jammern", sagte Andrea ungeduldig, ging mit festen Schritten an Silver und Remus vorbei auf die Tür zu. Mit einem ärgerlichen Blick auf den alten Hauself legte sie demonstrativ die Hand auf die Türklinke, um ihre Entschlossenheit zu unterstreichen, als sie die Hand mit einem spitzen Aufschrei zurückzog. Aus dem glatten Metall des messingfarben Türknaufs waren kleine, aber sehr spitze Dornen getreten, die sich nun in ihre Handinnenfläche gebohrt hatten. Entsetzt auf ihre blutende Hand sehend, wich sie erschrocken zurück, als plötzlich ein dumpfes Knarren ertönte und einen Augenblick später bewegte sich die Türklinke nach unten.

„Vorsicht!", stießen Silver und Remus fast gleichzeitig aus und Moody zog Andrea energisch zurück.

„Nur das magische Blut der Erben….", murmelte Caspar, während er mit Grauenerfülltem Blick auf die sich langsam öffnende Tür blickte. „Nun beginnt alles von vorn."

„Geht nicht hinein!"

„Tut es nicht!"

„Kleine, unwissende Närrin!"

„Nein, betrete das Zimmer nicht!"

Die Stimmen der Porträts um sie herum riefen alle aufgeregt durcheinander, doch Andrea hatte nur Augen für den glänzenden Raum, der sich in diesen Moment vor ihr auftat. Moody hatte Recht, er wirkte fast wie ein Ballsaal und durch die Unzahl an riesigen, fast bis zur Decke ragenden Spiegeln, ließ sich die Größe dieses Zimmers nur schwer bestimmen. An den Wänden hingen lebensgroße Gemälde von Zauberern und Hexen, die ihr nun allesamt neugierig entgegensahen. In goldfarbenen Wandleuchtern brannten Hunderte von Kerzen, deren Licht sich immer wieder von neuem in den Spiegeln brach. Der Boden war mit glänzenden, dunkelblauen Fliesen belegt, die ebenfalls das Licht reflektierten und so den Anschein eines zu Boden gefallenen Sternenhimmels vermittelten. Dicke, schwere Vorhänge, deren Farbe dem Blau der Bodenfliesen glich, säumten die fünf großen Fenster  und seltsamerweise auch die Spiegel ein. 

„Ist das wunderschön!", hauchte sie ehrfürchtig. Noch ehe sie jemand zurückhalten konnte, war Andrea an Moody vorbei, in den Raum getreten und sah sich gebannt um. 

„Verdammt, Andrea, BLEIB STEHEN!", schrie Remus ihr zu, doch sie hörte ihn nicht.

Er, Silver und Moody versuchten ebenfalls den Raum zu betreten, doch noch ehe sie einen Fuß hineinsetzen konnten, wurden sie von einer unsichtbaren Gewalt zurückgeworfen und landeten unsanft auf dem staubigen Läufer des Korridors.

„ANDREA!", rief auch Silver, doch sie ging unbeirrt weiter.

„Caspar, verdammt was ist das für ein Raum?", fragte Remus und packte den Hauselfen, der wie in Trance Andrea beobachtete, grob an den Armen, um ihn zu schütteln.

„Der Raum der Geheimnisse", stöhnte der alte Hauself auf, während sein Blick unablässig Andrea folgte, die nun auf eine schmale Tür zuging. „Das war sein Raum, sie hätte ihn nie betreten dürfen."

Gerade als Remus dem Hauselfen weitere Fragen stellen wollte, krachte es hinter ihm und Silver hatte den Bann gelöscht, der ihnen bisher den Zugang verwehrt hatte. Ein Schauer aus violettfarbenen Funken prasselte den Türrahmen entlang und erstarb, als Silver die Tür durchschritt und mit schnellen Schritten auf Andrea zuging. Sofort war Remus an der Tür, doch Moody hielt ihn zurück.

„Langsam, wir sollten erst abwarten was geschieht", brummte er. Remus nickte widerstrebend und beobachte besorgt die sich ihm darstellende Szene.

Silver hatte inzwischen Andrea erreicht und fasste sie am Arm, seltsamerweise schien sie jedoch seine Berührung nicht wahrzunehmen. Erst als er sie an beiden Schultern packte und zu sich umdrehte, begann sie zu blinzeln, als würde sie soeben aus dem Schlaf erwachen.

„Andrea, konzentrieren Sie sich. Sehen Sie nicht in die Spiegel. Sehen Sie mich an", sagte Silver beschwörend und hob, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, ihr Kinn an.

„Spiegel?", fragte sie verwirrt und suchte mit den Augen die Spiegel, doch Silver nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und hielt es fest.

„Nein, sehen Sie mich an, Andrea."

Plötzlich gab es ein rasselndes Geräusch und als Silver sich erschrocken umsah, bemerkte er, dass Remus und Moody mit Hilfe von Zaubersprüchen die Vorhänge vor die Spiegel zogen. Schlagartig dämpften die Vorhänge auch das reflektierende Licht und der Raum wurde nur noch von den Kerzen erleuchtet.

„Gute Idee", nickte Silver und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Andrea zu.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah sich erschrocken um. „Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, hier herein gegangen zu sein."

„Ein Zauber", sagte Silver knapp und atmete schwer ein, während er sich besorgt umsah. 

„Setzen Sie sich dort hin und bitte bleiben Sie dort auch sitzen", knurrte Moody ärgerlich und deutete auf einen großen dunkelblauen Ohrensessel. „Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten, aber es ist hier nicht ganz ungefährlich."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte Andrea ihm widersprechen, doch sie fügte sich in seine Anordnung und setzte sich mit säuerlicher Miene auf den Sessel, als Remus ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihr aufmunternd zunickte.

„Was befindet sich hinter dieser Tür?", wandte sich Remus nun Moody zu und deutete auf jene Tür, die Andrea zuvor angesteuert hatte.

„Gute Frage!", brummte Moody, während sein magisches Auge wie verrückt kullerte. Mit langsamen und bedächtigen Schritten näherte er sich der kleinen, unscheinbaren Tür, bis er einen Meter davor stehen blieb und unschlüssig den Kopf wiegte. „Entweder dahinter befindet sich ein großes, schwarzes Nichts,

oder ein starker, magischer Schutz verhindert das Durchsehen durch die Tür, genauso wie durch die Wand."

„Na prima!", stöhnte Silver auf. „Wird ja immer interessanter."

„Lass uns zuerst diesen Raum durchsuchen", schlug Remus vor und trat an den wuchtigen Schreibtisch heran, der in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers stand. 

„Oh, der menschlichen Dummheit sind tatsächlich keine Grenzen gesetzt!", sagte plötzlich eine laute, ärgerliche Stimme hinter ihnen. „Man kann sie warnen, man kann ihnen drohen, doch sie werden sich immer wieder von ihrer infantilen Neugier treiben lassen."

Aus der kleinen Tür, der sie eben den Rücken zugekehrt hatten, schwebte die perlweiße und durchsichtige Gestalt eines langen, hageren Mannes. Er trug, wie es für Zauberer üblich war, eine Robe, doch auf seinem Kopf saß eine Kappe, die Andrea stark an eine französische Baskenmütze erinnerte. Ohne auf die drei anderen Zauberer zu achten, schwebte er mit wütenden Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu, bis er kurz vor ihr anhielt.

„Andrea Victoria Black, was hast du hier zu suchen?", donnerte er ihr unerwartet entgegen.

Bei seinem Erscheinen war Andrea auf die Füße gesprungen, doch nun da er sie drohend ansprach, wich sie erschrocken zurück, bis ihre Kniekehlen gegen den Sessel stießen und sie sich unwillkürlich wieder setzte.

„Black?", stieß Remus betroffen aus, doch auch Moody machte einen, nicht weniger überraschten Eindruck. Nur für Silver schien von Andreas richtigen Nachnamen unbeeindruckt, während er vorsichtig dem Geist folgte.

„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen? Niemand hat mich mehr so genannt, seit…"

„Dummes, naives Kind!", polterte der ärgerliche Geist los, ehe er plötzlich inne hielt, sich besann und resignierend den Kopf schüttelte. Einige Sekunden sah er sie nur stumm an, bis sein Blick langsam weicher wurde und er wesentlich leiser fort fuhr. „Es ist immer wieder dasselbe, über all die Generationen hinweg. Getrieben von Neugier und Geltungsbedürfnis sucht ihr die alten Geheimnisse zu erforschen, glaubt in euerer Überheblichkeit, gegen die Fehler euerer Ahnen gewappnet zu sein und begeht sie doch immer wieder."

Andrea starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und schien nicht fähig, irgendein Wort zu sagen. 

„Sie sind ein Vorfahre von Andrea?", sagte Silver stirnrunzelnd, während sein Blick unruhig zwischen Andrea und dem Geist hin und her ging.

„Ja, Alexander Samuel Hussel", nickte er Geist und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als könne er den Anblick der Menschen nicht länger ertragen.

„Sind Sie… sind Sie… Ignatz Hussels Vater?", fragte Andrea stockend, wobei sich in ihren Augen Angst und Faszination gleichzeitig widerspiegelten.

„Sein Großvater", korrigierte er nach einem Moment des Zögerns. „Auch er wollte nicht hören, konnte nicht zuhören, nicht auf die leise innere Stimme des Gewissens lauschen. Ignatz ließ sich blenden und für dunkle Machenschaften benutzen. Genau wie du", fügte er traurig hinzu und wandte enttäuscht den Blick von ihr ab.

„Was meinen Sie damit, er konnte nicht auf die Stimme des Gewissens hören? Was bedeutet, dass Andrea sich blenden und benutzen lässt?", hakte Moody nach und kam schleppenden Schritts näher. 

„Es ist zu spät, die Geschichte wird sich wiederholen, immer wieder von neuem", sagte Hussel bedrückt, während er über Andreas Kopf hinweg ins Leere starrte. „Seit nunmehr sieben Generationen gibt es in dieser Familie keine natürlichen Todesfälle mehr und es war mir nicht vergönnt, auch nur einen Einzigen davon zu verhindern. Auf ganz unterschiedliche Weisen starb Einer nach dem Anderen und keiner der Nachkommen hat etwas daraus gelernt. Selbst der Fluch, den ich persönlich über meine Familie sprach konnte dies nicht verhindern. Alle glaubten sie es besser zu machen als ihre Ahnen und begingen doch immer wieder dieselben Fehler."

„Welcher Fluch?", fragte Andrea alarmiert und für einen Moment wurde ihr Gesicht um eine weitere Spur blasser. 

„Dass keine magischen Nachkommen gezeugt werden konnten", sagte der Geist und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wusstest du nichts davon?"

„Ähm… nein", sagte Andrea und sah verstört zu ihm auf. „Zumindest wusste ich nicht, dass ein Fluch dafür der Grund ist. Aber warum? Warum wollten Sie keine magischen Nachkommen haben?"

„Um ihr Leben zu schützen."

„Hat aber wenig genützt", konnte Silver sich den trockenen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. 

„Nein, sie begingen immer wieder die gleichen Fehler."

„Welche Fehler sind das?"

„Eine unersättliche Neugier und der Wunsch mehr zu sein, als sie von Natur aus sind."

„Und Sie denken, das trifft auf Andrea zu?", sagte Remus betroffen. „Wie wollen Sie das beurteilen?"

„Ihre Anwesenheit hier ist Beweis genug", antwortete die geisterhafte Erscheinung schroff. „Sie hat alle Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen und nicht einmal die Gefahr ihr Leben zu verlieren, hielt sie von hier fern. Auch sie hat sich benutzen lassen und ist in die Falle getappt, die doch so offensichtlich war."

„Wovon reden sie? Wer hat mich benutzt? In welche Falle…„

Andrea brach ab und starrte ihn einige Sekunden fassungslos an, ehe sie ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, doch offensichtlich dämmerte ihr langsam was der Geist mit diesen Worten meinte.

„Das war alles geplant? Das kann nicht sein!"

„Doch mein Kind, es war eine Falle und du bist blind hineingelaufen.", sagte Hussel mit einem traurigen Nicken. 

„Eine Falle? Bitte erklären Sie uns das genauer!", sagte Moody vielleicht eine Spur barscher als dies in dieser Situation angebracht gewesen wäre, doch der Geist schien sich an der Härte seiner Worte nicht zu stören.

„Eine Erklärung?", lachte die perlweiße Erscheinung trocken auf. „Die kann ich euch geben, auch wenn ich denke, dass es bereits zu spät ist. Vielleicht muss ich dazu etwas weiter ausholen…."

Nachdenklich zog er die Stirn in Falten, ehe er langsam auf den Sessel gegenüber von Andrea zu schwebte und sich darauf nieder ließ.

„Ihr seid Zauberer, also sage ich euch nichts Neues, wenn ich erzähle, dass es den Abbildungen von Zauberern und Hexen möglich ist, ihre Bilderrahmen zu verlassen und eines ihrer Gemälde in einem weit entfernten Ort aufzusuchen", begann Hussel und sah Moody, Silver und Remus an, die sich nun ebenfalls setzten. „Eines meiner eigenen Porträts hängt beispielsweise im Zauberministerium, so dass ich über sehr viele Dinge hervorragend unterrichtet bin. Die Menschen stehen neben den Bildern und sprechen, als wüssten sie nicht, dass diese sie verstehen und belauschen können. Überall in der magischen Welt hängen Gemälde, die den persönlichen Abdruck des Menschen tragen, der dieser zu Lebzeiten war. Unglücklicherweise verschwendet selten jemand einen Gedanken an die Loyalität dieser Personen oder mit welcher Seite sie zu Lebzeiten sympathisierte. Mit Verlaub, ein törichter - wenn nicht sogar tödlicher Fehler."

Moody nickte bedächtig und brummte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, während Silver und Remus einen raschen besorgten Blick wechselten. Natürlich war ihnen diese Tatsache bekannt, doch der Geist hatte Recht, viel zu selten wurde ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. In nahezu jedem magischen Haus und jeder öffentlichen Einrichtung gab es Gemälde, sie waren so alltäglich und selbstverständlich, dass man nicht mehr über sie nachdachte. Mit Unbehagen beobachtete Remus Andreas bestürztes Gesicht, das nur zu deutlich zeigte, dass ihr bisher niemand die Sache mit den Gemälden erklärt hatte. 

Hussels Geist sah sie der Reihe nach an, ehe er mit schleppender Stimme weiter sprach. „Dieser dunkle Zauberer, wie nennt ihr ihn noch mal? Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, war nicht der Erste, der sich genau das zunutze machte und dadurch viele wertvolle Spione gewann. Auf diese Weise erfuhr er von deiner Herkunft, Andrea, von dem Salomonschild und wie viele machtvolle Geheimnisse dieses Haus hier barg. Er hat dich manipuliert und benutzt, um die Dinge herauszufinden, die für ihn so bedeutend waren. Es war weder ein Zufall, dass du den jungen Harry Potter getroffen hast, noch dass du heute hier bist. All dies ist Teil eines perfekt ausgeklügelten Plans, auf den du so naiv hereingefallen bist. Er hat dich dazu gebracht, mit Hilfe des Salomonschildes die Traumpassage zu öffnen, da zu erwarten war, dass jemand die Verbindung zu dem Tor im Ministerium herstellt."

„Er wusste sehr wohl, dass du damit die Umwandlung zur Hexe einleitest und hoffte damit deine Neugier an den magischen Schätzen deiner Ahnen zu wecken. Ein für dich tödlicher Fehler, der aber dem dunklen Lord die Möglichkeit eröffnete noch weitere Macht zu bekommen", ergänzte das Porträt einer elegant aussehenden Hexe zu seiner Rechten, die Andrea nun vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Ein namenloses Grauen breitete sich plötzlich in  Andreas Innersten aus, als sie fühlte, wie ihre Welt in tausend Stück zersprang. Was immer sie sich auch erhofft hatte hier zu finden, dies war es sicher nicht und unvermittelt flammten nie gekannter Zorn und Schuldgefühle in ihr hoch.

„Andrea wollte nur Leben retten", versuchte Silver sie zu verteidigen, ohne auf Remus zu achten, der neben ihm scharf die Luft einsog und Andrea bestürzt ansah. 

„Gibt es etwas was ich tun kann?", sagte Andrea mit heiserer Stimme und blickte verzweifelt von der geisterhaften Erscheinung ihres Vorfahren zu dem Porträt der Hexe.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu tun, du hast deinen Tod besiegelt und Voldemort bracht nur auf deinen letzten Atemzug zu warten, bis dieses Haus für ihn zugängig wird", sagte die Hexe in dem Bilderrahmen mit gnadenloser Härte.

„Wobei einzuräumen wäre, dass Voldemort natürlich damit rechnet, dass du ihm das Salomonschild vorher bringst", seufzte Hussel. 

„Das würde ich nie tun!", stieß Andrea aufgebracht hervor, doch der Geist zuckte nur mit einer gleichgültigen Bewegung die Schultern. 

„Wir werden sehen", sagte er tonlos.

„Aber wenn all dies ein perfekt durchdachter Plan ist, warum hat er ihr dann das Salomonschild nicht genommen, als Andrea in seine Hände fiel?", brummte Moody und rieb sich nachdenklich über das Kinn.

„Dies hätte ihm weniger Nutzen gebracht, weil dann dieser Bereich des Hauses immer noch geschützt gewesen wäre. Nur ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, die das Blut ihrer Ahnen in sich trägt konnte diesen Bann brechen und damit diese Räume erreichbar machen."

„Das heißt, unser Entkommen aus der Klosterruine war von Voldemort geplant?", stöhnte Andrea und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Remus schluckte schwer und wollte tröstend seinen Arm um Andreas zuckende Schultern legen, doch sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und kniff die Lippen fest zusammen, sodass sie nur noch als weißer Strich zu sehen waren.

„Schwer zu sagen, was wirklich geplant und was eine Kette von Zufällen ist", sagte nun eine niedergeschlagene, piepsige Stimme hinter ihnen und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie in das traurige Gesicht des Hauselfen, der mit hängenden Kopf und Schulter herangeschlichen kam.

„Du hast Recht, Caspar", nickte er Geist und plötzlich wurden seine Züge sanfter, als er mit einem gütigen, wenn auch traurigen Lächeln auf den Hauselfen hinab sah. „Alles wissen wir natürlich auch nicht. Es gibt viele Ungereimtheiten und wir können Einiges nur mutmaßen. Doch Andrea hat sich zu dieser Umwandlung entschlossen und so werden die Dinge ihren Gang gehen."

„Ich habe mich nicht dazu entschlossen!", protestierte Andrea aufgebracht. „Es war ein Versehen, ich hatte mich bewusst gegen diese Wandlung entschieden."

Hussel sah sie einen Moment lang abschätzend an, ehe er ungläubig den Kopf neigte und den Blick mit dem Ausdruck tiefer Trauer abwandte.

„Dennoch hast du es getan, obwohl du diesen Vorhang hättest rückgängig machen können. Auch du bist der reizvollen Versuchung erlegen, eine Hexe zu werden", sagte er matt und erhob sich schwerfällig.

„Wie hätte ich es stoppen können?", fragte sie entsetzt und war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen. „Was muss ich tun?"

„Es ist zu spät. Du trägst das Salomonschild bereits zu lange."

Der Geist machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und glitt langsam auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu.

„Bitte hilf mir!", sagte Andrea kraftlos und sah der sich entfernenden Erscheinung nach. 

Fortsetzung folgt…………

**AN: Vielen Dank, meinen lieben treuen Reviewschreibern! Fühlt euch alle mal ganz fest geknuddelt!**

**Review-Antworten:**

@ Moonlight 4: Vielen Dank! Fühl mich geschmeichelt! *g*

@ Herminchen999: Das neue Kapitel ist ohne die Runespoor, doch ich verspreche dir, sie bleibt weiter mit von der Partie.

Doch, doch, irgendwann gibt es auch Heilung für diese Sucht und wenn sie erst (was ich sehr hoffe) mit dem Ende der Story kommt! 

@ Auxia: Meine liebe ungeduldige Leserin, ich freu mich über jedes deiner drängelnden Reviews *fg*

@ Eva Luna: Nun, Hoffnung gibt es doch immer, oder? *sfg*

@ Fluffy Bond: Zu der Frage, warum Andrea daran sterben wird – doch für ihre Ururgrossmutter und Urgroßmutter, die beide sich beide in eine Hexe wandeln ließen, hatte dies den Tod zur Folge (Kap.11) wird aber in den nächsten Kapiteln noch näher erklärt.

@ Liesel: Vielen Dank, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.

@ Nebula-dancer: Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt! *ggg* Und natürlich wird die Story fortgesetzt!

@ Thor: Tja mit den Wünschen ist das so eine Sache *ggg* ich werde es dir noch nicht verraten *ssffgg* (süchtiger Zwerg – hihihihihi, wie niedlich )

@ ShadeFleece: Danke für deine Review und die informative mail *ggg* Zum Thema zu langatmig – nun kann sein, dass es für den ein oder anderen so sein wird. Aber ich versuch mein Bestes, damit die Story trotz Erklärungen nicht zu langweilig wird,  doch ich habe nicht vor sie auf eine reine Actionstory zu beschränken. Da müssen meine armen Leser wohl durch. 

@ mbi: Nun, das mit einem Hussel im 1.OG war schon ganz richtig *fg* Und zur Runespoor – sie ist weiblich und ich dachte an einen dreisilbigen Namen, für jeden der Köpfe einen, kommt aber erst im nächsten Kapitel.

@ maya: Kurzantwort – Danke! *fg*

@ Kaori: Nun manches ist eben nicht so wie es scheint! *g*

@ Sirius-lebt: Oh, ich lass mich gern drücken! Und zu deinem Wunsch – nun ja, damit bist du anscheinend nicht allein! *ggg*

@Beppo1: Schön, dass du mich glücklich machen möchtest. *ggggggggg*

@ Rapunzelou: Schön so aufmerksame Leser zu haben *ggg* und ja, ich lass mir da schon noch was einfallen! Aber mehr verrat ich jetzt erst mal nicht! *ggg*

@ Padfoot´s Mate: Hihihihihihihi – vielleicht hat mich der Imperius Fluch ja schon vorher getroffen und deshalb sitze ich nun Stunden um Stunden am PC und denk mir Geschichten aus. *grübel* wer war nur dieser Übeltäter? Aber ob dies ein Grund ist Sirius zurückzuholen? *ssffgg*

@ Miss Shirley-Blythe: Ja, habe schon gehört, dass gewisse Suchttendenzen zutage treten. Soll ich deshalb mir der Story aufhören??? *fg* Muss mal mein Gewissen befragen! *ggggggggggg*

@ Herminethebest: Danke schöööön! Im nächsten Kapitel ist die Runespoor auch wieder mit dabei.

@ Kirilein:     ~~~~~~~~~E  (soll die Runespoor für Kirilein sein!!!!!!!) als vorläufiges Weihnachtsgeschenk! *ggg* 

Liebe Grüße bis zum nächsten Mal!

Euer Sternchen!


	32. Namen

32. Namen

Für Remus zog sich das noch am gleichen Abend anberaumte Meeting endlos in die Länge. So sehr er sich auch um Aufmerksamkeit bemühte, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Andrea ab. Sie hatte darauf bestanden allein in ihrem Haus zu bleiben und er konnte sich eines unguten Gefühls dabei nicht erwehren. Was auch immer diese Offenbarung in ihr ausgelöst hatte, sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Silver und er hatten versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr im Grimmauld Place besser gehen würde, als in diesem alten Haus, doch je mehr sie geredet hatten, umso verschlossener wurde Andrea, bis Silver letztendlich nachgab und sie allein ließ. _„Allein mit einem altersschwachen Hauself und einem Geist, der ihr nur Vorwürfe macht",_ dachte er verdrossen. Sicher er konnte die Beweggründe des Geistes nachvollziehen, doch besonders hilfreich waren seine Anschuldigungen nicht. Sie hatten diesen versiegelten Bereich betreten um Antworten zu finden, doch plötzlich waren alle diesbezüglichen Fragen in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden. Sie wussten noch immer nichts über die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Toren. 

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sich dieser Hauself nicht eher gezeigt hat", sagte eben Kingsley kopfschüttelnd. 

„Er hatte klare Anweisungen", seufzte Silver und massierte sich die Stirn. „Offensichtlich ging Anastasia Price davon aus, dass es genügen würde, ihre Nachkommen davon fern zu halten."

„Nun wir werden daran nichts mehr ändern können, doch bleibt es eine Tatsache, dass Andrea ein Sicherheitsrisiko für uns darstellt", meldete sich Severus Snape das erste Mal an diesen Abend zu Wort. „Ich habe bereits vor längerer Zeit meine Bedenken geäußert…"

„Nun mach mal einen Punkt, Severus", unterbrach Minerva McGonagall ihren Kollegen scharf. „Du tust ja gerade so, als hätte sie absichtlich Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", entgegnet Snape gelassen. „Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass ihr, gewisse Risiken in der Zaubererwelt nicht vertraut sind. Jeder von uns ist sich bewusst, dass man nicht unbedacht drauflos plaudern kann…"

„Du kannst Andrea nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, dass Voldemort Informationen über die Gemälde erhielt, denn zu einem Gespräch gehören bekanntlich mindestens zwei Leute. Das heißt, selbst wenn Andrea nicht wusste, dass sie in Gegenwart von Gemälden vorsichtig sein musste, so sollte es doch zumindest ihr Gesprächspartner gewusst haben", fiel Remus ihm nun ins Wort und warf Snape eine ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Da gebe ich Remus Recht", stimmte Silver zu und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Jeder Einzelne von uns war sich über diese Tatsache bewusst und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Andrea mit jemanden Anders darüber gesprochen hat."

„Dann frage ich mich wer so blöd war, neben einem fremden Gemälde von dem Salomonschild zu sprechen?", schnarrte Snape und verdrehte die Augen. „Vielleicht hättet ihr den Kindern nicht…" 

„Diese Information erhielt Voldemort nicht von den Kindern", unterbrach ihn Silver scharf. „Der Geist sprach davon, dass Voldemort über die Bilder von Andreas Herkunft erfuhr und von den Geheimnissen, welche in diesem Haus verborgen sind und erst auf Grund dieser Information, hat er Andrea ausfindig gemacht und für seine Zwecke benutzt."

„Ich denke nicht, dass uns Schuldzuweisungen weiter bringen", seufzte Dumbledore und blickte nachdenklich in die Runde. „Die Frage, die wir hier zu klären haben ist, wie wir weiter verfahren wollen."

Die Diskussion begann sich von neuem im Kreis zu drehen, bis Dumbledore das Meeting ohne einen brauchbaren Entschluss beendete. Snape war der Erste, der sich verabschiedete und mit wehendem Umhang hinaus marschierte. Die Anderen folgten ihm etwas gemächlicher, als Remus sich an Silver wandte.

„Woher wusstest du, dass Andrea mit dem Hause Black verwandt ist?"

Tonks die eben nach Außen gehen wollte, blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Bill Weasley in sie hineinlief.

„Entschuldigung!", nuschelte sie, während sie sich nach den beiden Männern umsah.

„Ich kannte ihre Eltern aus dem ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort", sagte Silver zögernd und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Wobei _kennen_ eigentlich zuviel gesagt ist, ich hab sie ein paar Mal getroffen. Als Andrea erzählte, dass man sie in die Muggelwelt brachte und ihr eine neue Identität gab, wusste ich plötzlich warum sie dem Hund den Namen Blacky gab, es war ihre Art mit dem umzugehen, was sie verloren hatte. Ich hab anschließend ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt und erfahren, dass Andreas Großvater ein entfernter Cousin von Sirius Vater war."

„Wusste sie davon?"

„Ich denke ja, denn in der Bibliothek hängt ein Porträt von ihrem Großvater und in der Eingangshalle ihres Hauses ebenfalls."

„Das ist mir nie aufgefallen", sagte Remus und atmete schwer ein.

„Das erklärt auch, warum so viele von Hussels Büchern in der Bibliothek stehen", mischte sich nun Tonks in das Gespräch ein. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert, denn seine Werke waren nie sehr populär."

„Ja, möglicherweise sind deshalb auch beide Häuser mit dem gleichen Schutzzauber belegt", nickte Silver. 

„Aber warum hat Andrea das nie erwähnt?"

„Keine Ahnung, da musst du sie schon selbst fragen."

„Sofern sie dir Gelegenheit dazu bietet", knurrte Moody aus dem Hintergrund, der offensichtlich ihr Gespräch ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte.

„Sie wird damit klarkommen", sagte Silver fest und legte Remus die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das hoffe ich auch", sagte er leise. „Es ist kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl benutzt zu werden."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum, wobei es den Anschein hatte, als hätte er es plötzlich sehr eilig. Tonks sah ihn stirnrunzelnd nach, ehe sie sich erneut an Silver wandte.

„Was ist los mit ihm?"

„Er macht sich nur Sorgen um Andrea."

„Ahh", grinste Tonks verhalten, doch Silver verdrehte nur die Augen, ohne auf dieses offensichtlichen Gedankengang einzugehen.

* * * * 

Einige Tage später wurde Harry aus dem St. Mungo Hospital entlassen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen wartete er nun auf die Ankunft von Remus und Silver, die ihn in den Grimmauld Place zurückbringen sollten. Ron und Hermine hatten Harry von den neuesten Vorkommnissen erzählt und seitdem kreisten seine Gedanken unaufhörlich um Voldemort. Die Runespoor auf seinem Bett verfolgte jeder seiner Bewegungen, bis sie schließlich den Kopf hob.

„Der Mensch macht sich große Sorgen", sagte sie schlicht, schien ihn jedoch scharf zu beobachten.

Harry hatte gerade die letzten Bücher und Süßigkeiten in seine Tasche verstaut und stellte sie nun mit einem kläglichen Lächeln neben der Schlange ab.

„Nenn mich Harry!", sagte er und strich sanft über ihre kühle, glatte Haut. „Wenn du bei mir bleiben möchtest, sollten wir uns mit Namen ansprechen."

Die Runespoor zuckte einen Moment zurück und richtete sich ein Stück weiter auf, während ihre vier kohlschwarzen Augen Harry mit einem eigentümlichen Ausdruck musterten.

„Natürlich nur, wenn du es auch möchtest", setzte Harry rasch nach, als er ihr Zögern bemerkte.

„Sich mit Namen anzusprechen, heiß eine Verbindung einzugehen", antwortete sie langsam und hob ihre Köpfe noch etwas höher, so dass sie nun mit Harry auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. „Es bedeutet sich dem Anderen zu verpflichten, sich um ihn zu kümmern und für ihn zu sorgen."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war sich Harry nicht sicher, was die Runespoor damit meinte, doch noch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, strich ihre Schwanzspitze sacht über seinen Arm und sie sprach weiter.

„Ich werde mich sehr gern um dich kümmern, Harry!"

Ein warmes Glücksgefühl breitete sich plötzlich in seinem Inneren aus, das ihm schon fast irrational erschien, gleichzeitig jedoch auch etwas Wohltuendes und Vertrautes hatte. 

„Ich werde mich auch gern um dich kümmern… wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Niemand hat mir bisher einen Namen gegeben", sagte die Runespoor und Harry glaubte so etwas wie Verlegenheit in ihrer Stimme zu erkennen.

„Nun, dann werden wir uns einen überlegen müssen", lächelte er und strich nachdenklich über die geschmeidige Haut. 

„Darf ich einen Wunsch äußern?", fragte die Runespoor nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Natürlich."

„Dann hätte ich gern einen dreiteiligen Namen, für jeden Kopf ein Namenstück."

„Aber du hast doch nur zwei Köpfe?"

„Ja, doch wir möchten den Teil von uns, den wir einst verloren haben, nicht vergessen", antwortete sie verlegen.

„Gut", nickte Harry von dieser Treue gerührt, während seine Gedanken automatisch zu den Menschen gingen, die er verloren hatte. 

„Dann werde ich dich Sölämen nennen."

„Sölämen? Ein seltsamer Name, doch wenn er dir gefällt, bin ich damit einverstanden."

„Das bedeutet Trost", sagte Harry mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. „und das bist du mir, seit wir uns getroffen haben."

„Sö-lä-men!", wiederholte die Schlange ihren Namen und plötzlich blitzte etwas wie Stolz in ihren Augen auf. „Sö-lä-men, Sö-lä-men, Sö-lä-men!"

Die beiden Schlangenköpfe schwangen aufgeregt hin und her, während Harry unter seine Bett nach den Schuhen angelte. Er hatte sie gerade an den Füßen, als er die Schritte von Remus und Silver im Korridor hörte, doch noch ehe sie seine Tür erreichten, wurden die beiden Männer von einem der Heiler aufgehalten. Harry hörte wie sie miteinander sprachen, doch erst als Andreas Namen fiel, erweckte es seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es tut mir leid, doch wir können sie nicht zwingen", hörte er Silvers Stimme.

Der Heiler murmelte etwas für Harry Unverständliches und damit war das Gespräch auch schon wieder beendet. Es klopfte an der Tür und eine Minute später erschien Silvers lächelndes Gesicht.

„Hallo Harry! Bist du fertig?"

Harry nickte zögernd und sah zu Remus auf, der hinter Silver eingetreten war und einen ausgesprochen besorgten Eindruck machte.

„Was ist mit Andrea?"

Remus und Silver wechselten einen flüchtigen Blick, ehe Remus tief einatmete, Harrys Tasche vom Bett nahm und leise seufzte:

„Lass uns darüber im Grimmauld Place reden."

Den aufsteigenden Widerspruch niederkämpfend, nickte Harry und folgte den beiden Zauberern. Schweigend gingen sie die langen Korridore entlang bis sie nach einigen Minuten vor einer Tür stehen blieben. Noch ehe Harry das Türschild lesen konnte öffnete Rufus Neill und ließ sie in den Raum eintreten. 

„Wir werden den Kamin benutzen", erklärte Remus, als Neill ihnen bereits eine Dose mit Flohpulver entgegenhielt.

Silver warf eine Prise in das Kaminfeuer und kurz darauf war er in den smaragdgrünen Flammen verschwunden. Harry folgte ihm und wenige Augenblicke später burzelte er aus dem Küchenkamin im Grimmauld Place.

„Oh, Harry mein Lieber, wie geht es dir?", begrüßte ihn Mrs. Weasley, noch ehe er Gelegenheit hatte sich den Ruß von der Kleidung zu klopfen und zog ihn in eine stürmische Umarmung, als hätte sie ihn Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.

„Nun lass doch den armen Jungen erst mal Luft holen", lachte Mr. Weasley und streckte Harry ebenfalls die Hand entgegen.

Ron und Hermine begrüßten ihn ebenso und Harry war ihnen zutiefst dankbar, dass sie dies etwas weniger überschwänglich taten als Mrs. Weasley.

„Wo bleibt Remus?", sagte plötzlich Molly Weasley besorgt und sah Silver fragend an.

„Er wird sicher auch gleich hier sein", antwortete er zögernd, zog jedoch die Stirn kraus. „Vielleicht spricht er noch mit Neill."

„Natürlich", nickte sie und schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein, denn als sie sich zu Harry umdrehte lächelte sie erneut. „Und wie sieht es aus, hast du Hunger?"

„Nein danke, ich würde lieber nach oben gehen."

Silver nickte und reichte ihm den Korb mit der Runespoor, doch statt sie mit dem Korb nach oben zu tragen, öffnete Harry den Deckel und ließ die zweiköpfige Runespoor heraus. Elegant schlängelte sie sich aus dem engen Korb und sah sich neugierig um. Ron grinste breit, als er die Augenbrauen seiner Mutter bedenklich nach oben wandern sah, doch anscheinend hielt Mrs. Weasley es für besser, nichts zu Harrys neuem Haustier zu sagen. 

Einen Augenblick später trat Remus Lupin aus den Flammen und reichte Harry mit einem matten Lächeln seine Tasche, ehe er sich umständlich den Schmutz von der Robe klopfte. Harry überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, ob er ihn sofort nach Andrea fragen sollte, doch es war offensichtlich, dass Remus für den Moment kein großes Interesse an dem versprochenen Gespräch hatte. Harry seufzte innerlich, beschloss jedoch, sich erst mal zu gedulden und ging, gefolgt von Ron und Hermine, nach oben. 

„Wisst ihr, was mit Andrea ist?", schoss es aus Harry heraus, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Nichts Konkretes", sagte Hermine und biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie jedoch den Anflug von Ungeduld in Harrys Augen sah, fügte sie seufzend hinzu: „Nur eine Vermutung."

„Und was genau vermutet ihr?"

„Nun ja, soweit wir das mitbekommen haben, hat sie seit ein paar Tagen niemand mehr gesehen oder gesprochen. Genauer gesagt, seit dem Tag an dem dieser Geist ihr erklärt hat, dass Voldemort sie benutzte."

„Ist anzunehmen, dass es ihr ziemlich bescheiden geht", stöhnte Ron und fuhr sich durch die Haare, dass sie in allen Richtungen abstanden. „Was ich ihr gut nachfühlen kann."

Harry nickte stumm und setzte sich auf sein Bett, als die Runespoor auf ihn zukam und sich eng an sein Bein schmiegte. Einige Minuten schwiegen sie, bis Harry den Umschlag auf seinem Nachttisch liegen sah.

„Dein Hogwartsbrief mit den Prüfungsergebnissen", nickte Hermine, die seinem Blick gefolgt war.

Harry nahm ihn lustlos zur Hand und öffnete ihn. Es war der übliche Brief, der ihm bekannt gab, dass das neue Schuljahr am 1. September beginnen würde und welche Bücher sie für das 6. Schuljahr benötigten. Auf einem separaten Pergament wurden ihm die Ergebnisse seiner ZAG`S mitgeteilt. Harry überfolg sie stumm, faltete das Papier zusammen und wollte es kommentarlos auf den Nachttisch zurücklegen, als er die erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner Freunde sah.

„Ist ganz ok", sagte er und als Hermine die Hand ausstreckte, reichte er ihr das zusammengefaltete Pergament.

„Super!", sagte Hermine und lächelte erleichtert, während Ron ihr über die Schulter sah und einen anerkennenden Pfiff ausstieß. „Du hast in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde jeweils ein Erwartungen übertroffen Astronomie und Zaubereigeschichte annehmbar und ein Ohnegleichen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und ich fass es nicht, sogar in Zaubertränke. Wie hast du das gemacht, Harry?"

„Scheine einen guten Tag gehabt zu haben", antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken, fügte jedoch als er Hermines ungläubigen Blick sah, grinsend hinzu: „Außerdem war Snape nicht dabei."

„Demnach hast du es geschafft und du kannst dich auf zwei weitere Jahren mit Snape freuen", sagte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ich könnte mir wirklich nichts Schöneres vorstellen", knurrte Harry bei dem Gedanken an den Zaubertrankunterricht der letzten fünf Jahre. 

„Mensch, jetzt zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht, damit steht deiner Ausbildung als Auror vorläufig nichts mehr im Wege", ereiferte sich Hermine mit geröteten Wangen, als ginge damit einer ihrer sehnlichsten Wünsch in Erfüllung.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie und Remus Lupin kam mit einem freundlichen Lächeln herein.

„Ich soll euch ausrichten, dass es unten Essen gibt", sagte er beiläufig und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett.

„Komm gehen wir, Ron", sagte Hermine, die offensichtlich verstanden hatte, dass Remus mit Harry allein sprechen wollte.

„Aber…", setzte Ron an, doch Hermine packte ihn energisch am Ärmel.

„Nun mach schon, deine Mutter will bestimmt nicht auf uns warten."

„Ähm? Ja!", sagte Ron, wenn gleich sein Gesicht noch immer etwas ratlos wirkte und ließ sich von ihr nach Außen ziehen.

„Zufrieden?", fragte Remus mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung zu den Prüfungsergebnissen, als sich die Tür hinter Ron und Hermine geschlossen hatte.

„Ja schon", nickte Harry und versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuringen, das aber offensichtlich nicht sehr überzeugend rüberkam, den Remus legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Sirius wäre sicher sehr stolz auf dich gewesen."

„Möglich", seufzte Harry.

Remus neben ihn schluckte schwer und als Harry in sein Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass diesem die Bemerkung über Sirius nur so raus gerutscht war. Ein Schatten aus Schmerz und Resignation hatte sich über seine Augen gelegt, während er die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpresste, als wollte er ein weiteres unbedachtes Wort verhindern. Doch plötzlich drängte etwas in Harry danach zu reden, das auszusprechen, was ihm so sehr auf der Seele brannte. Sirius war nicht nur für ihn wichtig gewesen, auch Remus hatte einen guten Freund verloren.

„Ich vermisse ihn noch immer, Remus", sagte Harry und plötzlich klang seine eigene Stimme rau und heiser. „Ich dachte, wenn einige Zeit vergangen ist, könnte ich mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass er nicht mehr hier ist, doch ich tue es nicht. Es macht nicht mal einen Unterschied, ob ich hier in diesem Haus bin oder in einem öden Krankenhauszimmer, alles erinnert mich an ihn."

„Ich weiß was du meinst, Harry", sagte Remus mit belegter Stimme und als Harry zu ihm aufsah, erkannte er Tränen, die sich in den dunkel umschatteten Augen bildeten. „Mir geht es nicht anders."

Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und plötzlich bemerkte Harry, wie alt Remus inzwischen aussah. Die grauen Strähnen in seinen Haaren schienen sich in den letzten Tagen vermehrt zu haben und die kleinen Falten wurden tiefer, während die Farbe seines schon immer blassen Gesichts noch kränklicher wirkte. Trauer und Leid spiegelt sich in seinen Augen und ließen sie seltsam glanzlos erscheinen.

„Wann hört es auf weh zu tun? Wann verschwindet dieser Schmerz?"

Harry wusste, dass diese Frage naiv und kindisch klang, doch es war ihm egal. Remus würde nicht über ihn lachen, er würde ihn verstehen. 

"Ich müsste dich anlügen, wollte ich behaupten, dass dieser Schmerz irgendwann verschwindet", seufzte Remus leise. „Mit der Zeit wirst du den Tod akzeptieren und damit beginnt sich diese Wunde auf deiner Seele langsam zu schließen, der Schmerz wird dumpfer, aber ganz verschwinden wird er niemals. Man kann lernen damit zu leben, doch er wird fortan immer ein Teil von dir sein, der dich an die Erfahrung von Verlust und Unwiederbringlichkeit erinnert."

„Klingt nicht sehr aufbauend", sagte Harry und einen Moment später tat ihm der zynische Unterton in seiner Stimme leid.

„Du bist zu alt, Harry, als dass ich dir erzählen könnte, dass Sirius dort oben auf einer Wolke sitzt und über uns wacht", seufzte Remus mit einem traurigen Lächeln und legte sanft die Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Auch wenn dies eine sehr schöne Vorstellung wäre."

Unwillkürlich wandte Harry den Blick zum Fenster, an dem gerade dicke weiße Wolken vorbeizogen und ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, begann er plötzlich zu lächeln. Vor seinen inneren Augen tauchte plötzlich das Bild von Sirius auf, wie er lässig auf einer dicken, weichen Wolke saß, die Beine über den Rand baumeln ließ und ihn verschmitzt angrinste. So irreal diese Vorstellung auch war, sie hatte etwas Beruhigenden und Tröstliches an sich.

„Du weißt, wenn er dort oben sitzen würde, dass Snape hier unten ganz sicher nichts mehr zu lachen hätte."

„Sicher nicht", grinste Remus und plötzlich trat ein verträumter, wenn auch wehmütiger Ausdruck in seine Augen. „Nicht auszumalen, was er alles anstellen würde, wenn ihm dort oben langweilig würde. Sirius konnte bei so etwas sehr kreativ sein."

Neue Wolken zogen langsam den Horizont entlang und Beide schwiegen, während sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen. Die Runespoor glitt auf Harrys Schoß und rollte sich dort ein. Irgendwo im Haus ging eine Tür und Schritten eilten den Korridor entlang, die ihnen sagten, dass das Mittagessen inzwischen beendet war. Für einige Minuten genoss Harry dieses Schweigen, bis seine Gedanken erneut zu Andrea zurückkehrten.

„Was ist nun mit Andrea?"

„Sie sitzt in ihrem Haus und grübelt vermutlich vor sich hin", seufzte Remus und erneut huschte ein wehmütiger Ausdruck über sein Gesicht.

„Ron und Hermine haben mir erzählt, dass sie seit ein paar Tagen mit niemanden gesprochen hat."

„Nun das ist nicht ganz richtig, wir haben sehr wohl miteinander geredet, doch…" 

Remus brach ab und fuhr sich müde mit den Händen über die Augen, ehe er vor sich ins Leere starrte.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um sie", nickte Harry.

„Ja. Sie redet und sagt doch nichts. Im Grunde kann ich nur vermuten was in ihr vorgeht. Ist alles ein bisschen viel für sie."

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit diese magische Vergiftung zu heilen?"

„Das weiß im Moment keiner so genau. Andrea weigert sich zu Neill zu gehen oder auch nur darüber zu reden."

Für einige Minuten schwiegen sie wieder, bis in Harrys Kopf plötzlich ein Gedanke aufflammte und er tastete unwillkürlich nach dem Herzstück, das er noch immer unter seinem T-Shirt trug.

„In drei Tagen beginnt die Schule wieder, glaubst du, ich könnte sie vorher noch mal besuchen?", sagte Harry zögernd.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Remus ihn überrascht an, ehe er langsam nickte.

„Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann", versprach er. „Dumbledore wird vermutlich von dieser Idee nicht sehr angetan sein, doch… wir werden sehen."

Plötzlich ging ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er stand entschlossen auf. 

„Vielleicht ist diese Idee gar nicht so dumm", sagte er mit einem leichten Glitzern in den Augen und einen Moment später stürmte er aus Harrys Zimmer.

Fortsetzung folgt…..

AN: So meine Lieben….ein neues Kapitel ist vollbracht und langsam nähern wir uns dem Ende….doch bevor es soweit ist, möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle nochmals für die vielen lieben Reviews bedanken! Ihr seid einfach toll! (und schafft es immer wieder mich verlegen zu machen) grrrrr *schon wieder rotwerd*

Nun aber zu eueren Fragen:

@ Padfoot`s Mate: Hab mal gelesen, dass man um gute Geschichten zu schreiben ein ruchloser Mörder sein muss – nun ja und ich versuche halt mein Bestes. Das heißt… tja was heißt das nun…. Lass dich einfach überraschen. Denke ich werde diese Story zu Weihnachten (spätestens Silvester) beenden und dann darfst du entscheiden, ob du mich lieben oder hassen möchtest. Vorher verrate ich nix, (nicht ob Sirius zurückkommt, oder ob Andrea stirbt) *ssffgg* da helfen keine Flüche (trag permanent das Salomonschild um den Hals), keine Drohungen (gehör zur mutigen Sorte), höchstens ein paar liebe Reviews!

Zur zweiten Review: Harrys Runespoor hat nur noch zwei Köpfe der recht (giftige) fehlt! Werde deinem Schützling doch nicht mehr als nötig in Gefahr bringen *verlegenhüstel* WAS bitte ist Single Malt? *dummguck*

@ Sirius-lebt: Schön, dass ich dir deinen Tag verschönern konnte *ggg* Und ja, ich weiß was dir noch zu deinem Glück fehlt *gggggggggggggg* Ohh und vielen Dank fürs wiederholte Drücken! *sternchen drückt mal fest zurück*

@ Herminchen999: Oh HILFE! WAS HAB ICH GETAN? *verzweifelt bin* _[__Ich freu mich schon aufs nächste...und ich wollt dir nur sagen, du hast Kirilein eine dreiköpfige Roony geschenkt *lach*, kannst du Kiri etwa nicht leiden :-)) *spaß mach*  
Gut, dann bekomm ich diese ~F,da fehlt der böse rechte Kopf wenigstens ,ich borg sie Harry auch so lange weiter. *grins* :-)(Review vom 11.12)]_

Natürlich kann ich Kirilein leiden! Oh, oh, nun hoffe ich mal, dass unserer liebes Kirilein Schlangenexperte ist! *seufz* 

@ Kirilein: Ist es nicht Aufgabe von Fanfic-Schreiberlingen neue Welten zu öffnen? *fg* 

noch mal @ Kirilein: Tschuldigung, Kirilein! *schnief* (siehe Kommentar von Herminchen) Wollte dir ganz bestimmt nix Böses! KIRILEIN, geht es dir noch gut? *Kiri ganz fest drück*

@ Eva Luna: Ich versuche mein Bestes, um euch noch ein paar kleinere oder vielleicht auch größere Überraschungen zu bescheren! 

@ Beppo1: Dein Wunsch sein mir selbstverständlich Befehl! *gggggggg* 

@ Kaori: Ja, ja, sitz doch schon wieder dran und schreib. *fg*

@ Maya: Schön, wenn man euch immer wieder überraschen kann.

@ weiter_so….:P Freu mich sehr über dieses Kompliment! *verlegenbin*

@ Frodo: Danke, danke! *rotwerd* Was soll ich dazu sagen? 

@ raven217: Danke für das Lob *noch mehr rot werd* hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut!

@ Fluffy Bond: Die Antwort auf deine Fragen kommt im nächsten Kapitel, möchte noch nicht zuviel vorweg nehmen. Noch ein bisschen Geduld, ja? *liebguck*

@ isato: Danke für dieses Lob! Tja was die Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten angeht; hab ganz eindeutig zu viele Ideen, die sich nicht mehr alle in dieser Story unterbringen lassen, da ich vor habe sie zum Jahresende hin abzuschließen. (Denke, eine Story mit 60 oder 70 Kapiteln macht wenig Sinn.) Kann dir aber soviel schon mal verraten, dass ich vor habe eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte zu schreiben.

@ Pirat: Schön, dass sie dir gefällt! Und nein, Sirius war nicht der letzte Black *ggg* wenngleich auch Andrea nur sehr entfernt mit ihm verwandt ist. 

@ Sweetiii: Zum Thema Snape – nun wie ich isato schon geschrieben habe, plane ich eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte und da wird es dann auch mehr um Snape gehen. Diese Story wird voraussichtlich mit dem Schulbeginn enden. Vielen Dank auch für deine Namensvorschläge – sind notiert und werden vielleicht noch Verwendung finden. Für die Schlage, hab ich, wie du sicher gelesen hast, inzwischen einen Namen. 

Die Flüsse heißen… Pishon, Gihon, Prath und Hiddekel. (Sind nicht von mir erfunden) 

@ Minni: Doch ich versteh schon, was du damit meinst *gggggggg* und ich fass es auch als Kompliment auf! Vielen Dank! Zum Thema Fähigkeiten – denke mir, dass Harry mit zunehmendem Alter lernen wird seine besonderen Fähigkeiten zu schätzen und auch einzusetzen.

@ Stoned: Danke für den Hinweis! Weiß nicht ob du inzwischen schon bei Kap. 32 angelangt bist? Muss zugeben, dass ich das am Anfang nicht wusste *schäm* und erst durch meine neue Betaleserin darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde. Die ersten Kapitel werden aber noch nachbearbeitet. 

@ Thor: Vielen Dank, mein süchtiger Zwerg! *ggggggg* Wünsch dir auch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!


	33. Die Ahnentafel

AN: So meine Lieben, weiß ja nicht, ob ihr bei all dem Weihnachtsstress noch Zeit zum Fanfics lesen habt….doch hier ist ein neues Kapitel für euch! *ggg* Hoffe es gefällt euch und versüßt euch das Grau des tristen Wetters.

33. Die Ahnentafel

Es war Nachmittag und Harry saß gerade mit Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek, als Remus voller Elan den Raum betrat. 

„Ich hab gute Neuigkeiten", schmunzelte er und zog sich einen Sessel heran. „Ich habe eben mit Dumbledore und zuvor mit Andrea gesprochen, wenn ihr Lust habt, dann dürft ihr sie, bis die Schule anfängt, besuchen."

„In ihrem Haus?", sagte Hermine mit großen Augen und war nicht weniger verblüfft als Ron, der sich kerzengerade in seinem Sessel aufrichtete.

„Im Ernst?" 

Ron starrte ihm fassungslos entgegen und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Was auch immer die letzten Stunden vorgefallen war, es hatte eine erstaunliche Wirkung auf ihren, bisher so niedergeschlagen und erschöpft wirkenden, ehemaligen Lehrer. Seine blassen Wangen hatten einen Hauch Farbe bekommen und in seinen Augen blitzte es voller Tatendrang.

„Ja", nickte Remus bestätigend. „Allerdings hat Dumbledore zur Auflage gemacht, dass Clark Silver und ich euch begleiten."

„Wie hast du das geschafft?", sagte Harry verwirrt und legte das Buch, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte zur Seite. „Ich meine…Andrea…"

„….konnte deinen Wunsch nicht ablehnen", vollendete Remus seinen Satz und zwinkerte ihm amüsiert zu. „Nun wie dem auch sei, packt eure Sachen zusammen, wir werden in einer Stunde aufbrechen."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und ging. 

„Was ist denn in den gefahren?", stieß Ron betroffen aus und starrte noch immer gegen die offene Tür.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry und zuckte die Schultern.

Hermine sagte nichts, doch ihrem Gesicht war deutlich anzusehen, dass auch sie Lupins Verhalten als befremdend empfand. Eine steile Falte hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet, während sie die linke Augenbraue nach oben zog und sich ebenfalls langsam aus dem Sessel stemmte. Für eine Minute blieb sie unschlüssig stehen, während ihr Blick immer wieder von dem Buch in ihrer Hand zu der offenstehenden Tür huschte. 

„Ich denke, niemand wird etwas dagegen haben, wenn du die Bücher einfach mitnimmst", sagte Ron mit einem schiefen Grinsen und reichte ihr den Stapel Bücher vom Tisch, in denen sie zuvor geschmökert hatte.

Hermine nickte zögernd, ehe sie sich entschlossen umdrehte, die Bücher unter den Arm klemmte und wortlos die Bibliothek verließ. 

„Hermine und ihre Bücher", stöhnte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. „Inzwischen müsste sie doch Hussels Bücher auswendig können, so oft wie sie diese in letzter Zeit gelesen hat."

Gemeinsam mit Ron ging er nach oben, um seine Schulsachen für Hogwarts zu packen. Fred und George hatten ihnen aus der Winkelgasse die benötigten Schulbücher und sonstigen Utensilien besorgt, es sich aber gleichzeitig nicht nehmen lassen, ihnen zusätzlich noch ein paar von den Weasleys Scherzartikel mit einzupacken. _„Stinkbomben, wildfeuernde Wunderknaller und Ähnliches sind unumgänglich für den normalen Schulalltag", hatte Fred behauptet und jeden der drei Freunde ein gut verschnürtes Paket in die Hand gedrückt. Demzufolge waren ihre Koffer nun zum Bersten voll und Ron scheiterte kläglich bei dem Versuch, den Deckel seines Koffers zu schließen, als Silver in ihr Zimmer kam um sie zu holen._

„Kann ich euch helfen?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen und zog ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten seinen Zauberstab. Gerade als er das verschnürte Päckchen mit einem Zauberspruch verkleinern wollte, stutzte er und sah Ron mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du diese Sachen mitnehmen möchtest?", sagte er, doch Harry war überzeugt, dass Silver hinter seiner ernsten Miene, beträchtlich Mühe hatte ein Lachen zu verbergen.

„Ähm, ja!", antworte Ron knapp, ohne seinen zukünftigen Lehrer in die Augen zu sehen. 

Silver nickte und nun konnte er das Grinsen auch nicht mehr verheimlichen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, als er mit betont gleichmütiger Stimme sagte:

„Scheint ein interessantes Schuljahr zu werden."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Harry, ob Silver wirklich wissen konnte, was ihnen die Weasley Zwillinge noch aus der Winkelgasse mitgebracht hatten, aber noch ehe er den Gedanken zuende führen konnte, klopfte es und Tonks stand in der Tür.

„Ich werde euch ebenfalls begleiten", grinste sie und warf einen Blick auf den noch immer offenstehenden Koffer von Ron. „Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

„Nicht nötig", antwortete ihr Silver und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Bündel mit den Scherzartikeln. Geräuschlos schrumpfte es auf die halbe Größe zusammen und nun gelang es Ron auch den Koffer zu schließen.

„Andrea müsste inzwischen auch da sein", sagte Silver mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Lasst uns nach unter gehen."

Einige Minuten später standen sie zusammen mit Remus, Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley und Hermine im Schreibzimmer und warteten auf Andrea. Harry fiel auf, dass sämtliche Gemälde in dem Raum mit Tüchern abgedeckt waren. Rons Mutter wippte ungeduldig auf den Zehenspitzen, während ihr Gesicht einen sehr besorgten Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

„Sie verspätet sich", sagte sie ungehalten, doch noch ehe ihr jemand antworten konnte, entstand vor ihnen in der Luft ein leuchtender Lichtpunkt. 

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatten Dumbledore, Silver, Remus, Tonks und Mrs. Weasley ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und starrte besorgt auf den sich bewegenden Lichtpunkt. Es sah aus, als würde dieser Lichtfleck einen unsichtbaren Bogen entlang fahren, der vom Fußboden bis kurz unter die Decke reichte, ehe aus dem Punkt langsam eine bogenförmige Linie wurde. 

„Was ist das?", stieß Ron betroffen hervor, doch niemand antwortete ihm.

Die leuchtende Linie wurde breiter und plötzlich begann die Luft im Inneren des Bogens zu flimmern. Ein perlfarbenes Etwas füllte den Raum innerhalb des Lichtkranzes und nun war es deutlich als Spiegel zu erkennen, in dem unerwartet Andreas Gestalt erschien. Harry schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft, als Andrea mit einem selbstsicheren Schritt heraustrat und nun lächelnd vor ihnen stand.

„Hallo zusammen!", sagte sie und nickte in die Runde.

„Guten Abend, Andrea", grüßte Dumbledore und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Wie es aussieht, waren sie die letzten Tage nicht untätig", fügte er mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn hinzu und betrachtete den entstandenen Spiegel.

„Ich bin durch Zufall darüber gestolpert und dachte, es wäre eine komfortablere Möglichkeit, als mit dem Portschlüssel zu reisen", nickte sie und lächelte aufmunternd zu Harry, Ron und Hermine, die sie allesamt sprachlos anstarrten.

„Was ist das?", wiederholte Ron seine schon einmal gestellte Frage.

„Eine sehr seltene Kostbarkeit", sagte Dumbledore zögerlich und umrundete den Spiegel. 

„Er ist schon ziemlich alt, doch er funktioniert einwandfrei", sagte Andrea. „Ich habe ihn zuvor mehrmals getestet."

Tonks neben ihr stieß hörbar die Luft aus. 

„Lasst uns später darüber reden", sagte Remus und für einen Moment war Harry überrascht, wie schroff seine Worte klangen. Andrea blickte kurz zu ihm auf, erwiderte jedoch nichts, offensichtlich hatte sie mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Silver atmete tief ein und nickte, ehe er einen Schritt auf den Spiegel zuging. 

„Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes zu beachten?"

„Nein, es funktioniert wie eine Tür", antwortete Andrea und sah fragte zu Dumbledore. „Wenn sie jedoch Bedenken haben, können wir auch den Portschlüssel benutzen."

„Nein, den Spiegel zu benutzen habe ich keine Bedenken", sagte der alte Schulleiter und blickte sie ernst über die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille an.

„Gut", nickte sie, die offensichtliche, stumme Mahnung verstehend. „Dann würde ich sagen, wir sollten gehen."

Mit einem widerwilligen Blick auf den Spiegel seufzte Mrs. Weasley und zog rasch Ron und Hermine in den Arm.

„Passt auf euch auf", sagte sie besorgt und sah sich nach Harry um, der, als sie mit dem Umarmen begonnen hatte, einen Schritt hinter Remus getreten war.

„Machen wir!"

„Ihr könnt einfach durchgehen", erklärte Andrea und Silver trat beherzt durch den Spiegel. Es flackerte leicht und eine Sekunde später war Silver verschwunden. Remus folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand und als Harry an den Spiegel trat, fühlte er sich seltsam an den Torbogen im Zauberministerium erinnert, auch von ihm ging ein merkwürdiger, leichter Luftzug aus. Harry nickte Dumbledore und Mrs. Weasley kurz zu und atmete tief ein, ehe er den Spiegel durchschritt. Für einen Moment fühle es sich an, als würde er durch eine Wand aus kaltem Wasser gehen, doch auf der anderen Seite schlug ihm bereits behagliche Wärme entgegen.

„Geh einen Schritt zur Seite", sagte Remus mit einem leichten Lächeln, als Harry erstarrt stehen blieb und sich umsah. „Ich bin eben schon in Clark hineingelaufen."

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Harry verdutzt und trat gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, als auch schon Tonks folgte.

„Vermutlich irgendwo in Andreas Haus", sagte Silver und ließ den Blick über den quadratischen Raum schweifen. „Nachdem es hier keine Fenster gibt würde ich sagen, dass wir uns im Kellergeschoss befinden."

„Eine interessante Erfahrung", sagte Tonks mit belegter Stimme und ging ein paar Schritte nach vorn, ehe sie sich nach dem Spiegel umdrehte. „Von dieser Seite sieht er wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Wandspiegel aus."

Remus nickte, als sich die glatte Spiegelfläche erneut veränderte und Hermine gefolgt von Ron und Andrea herausstiegen. 

„Uhh, war das komisch", sagte Ron und rieb sich fröstelnd über die Arme.

„Ein echter Reisespiegel", hauchte Hermine tief beeindruckt. „Ich hab schon mal darüber gelesen."

„Worüber hast du noch nichts gelesen?", stöhnte Ron und selbst Harry musste grinsen.

„Du wusstest, dass dies ein Reisespiegel ist?", fragte Silver und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich bin beeindruckt!"

„Nun ja, ich habe es vermutet, als Andrea daraus hervorkam, doch sicher war ich mir erst, als ich ihn durchschritten habe", gab Hermine verlegen zu. „Man sagt, dass es seit dem 14ten Jahrhundert niemanden mehr gelungen ist, diese besonderen Spiegel herzustellen."

Silver nickte zustimmend und auch Harry musste zugeben, dass ihn Hermines umfangreiches Wissen immer wieder überraschte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz. Hermine sah ihn einen Augenblick überrascht an, ehe ihr Gesicht eine Spur dunkler wurde, sie rasch den Druck erwiderte und ihm die Hand wieder entzog.

„Willkommen in meinem trauten Heim", sagte Andrea lächelnd, doch Harry bemerkte sehr wohl, dass dieses Lächeln etwas gezwungen wirkte und plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass dieser Besuch eine so gute Idee war. 

Andrea hatte den Raum durchquert und öffnete nun eine schmale Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. 

„Hier geht's raus", sagte sie und ging ihren Gästen voran. Sie stiegen eine lange, steile Treppe hinauf und befanden sich in der Eingangshalle des Hauses. Aus der offenen Tür zur Küche roch es bereits nach Essen und als sie am Speisezimmer vorbei kamen, bemerkte Harry, dass hier bereits gedeckt wurde.

„Ich denke, ich zeige euch am Besten erst mal eure Zimmer", lächelte Andrea, als sie die neugierigen Blicke sah. „Und dann könnt ihr euch bis das Essen fertig ist noch ein bisschen umsehen."

Andrea zeigte Hermine und Tonks ein Zimmer auf der linken Seite des Erdgeschosses. Ron und Harry bekamen zusammen ein Zimmer im rechten Teil. Anschließend führte sie Silver und Remus nach oben, um ihnen ebenfalls ein Zimmer zuzuweisen. Silver schluckte schwer, als er die Ritterrüstungen am Ende der Treppe passierte und sah sich unwillkürlich nach dem kleinen Hauselfen um. 

„Caspar weiß, dass ihr hier seid", sagte Andrea, die sein Unwohlsein offensichtlich bemerkt hatte. „Er wird darauf achten, dass hier niemand in Gefahr gerät."

„Wie beruhigend", seufzte Silver mit einem schiefen Grinsen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass der Hauself für den Angriff der Rüstungen verantwortlich war.

Sie gingen den Korridor entlang bis Andrea die vorletzte Tür öffnete und sie einließ. Vor ihnen offenbarte sich ein heller, freundlicher Raum mit zwei bequem aussehenden Betten, einem breiten Schrank und zwei behaglichen Sesseln neben einem runden, niedrigen Tischchen.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt euch", sagte sie leise, nachdem Remus und Silver eingetreten waren.

„Es ist sehr gemütlich", nickte Remus und sah sich um. „Du hast hier in den letzten Tagen wirklich Erstaunliches geleistet."

„Diese Lorbeeren gebühren eigentlich Caspar, er hat sich sehr bemüht meine Wünsche zu erfüllen."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie schmunzelnd die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ die beiden Männer alleine.

* * * * 

Harry und Ron entdeckten Hermine im Wohnzimmer vor der Bücherwand. Als die Beiden den Raum betraten drehte sie sich um und sah ihnen mit leuchtenden Augen entgegen.

„Das ist unglaublich, was hier alles zu finden ist", sagte sie und deutete auf eine Reihe kleinerer Gegenstände die auf einem Regalbrett zwischen den Büchern standen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron, offensichtlich erleichtert, dass sich Hermines Faszination diesmal nicht auf Bücher bezog.

„Also dies hier sieht aus wie ein Erinnere-mich", sagte sie und deutete auf eine faustgroße, milchigweiße Glaskugel. „Dies hier ist eine sehr alte Art von Taschenuhr, wie sie früher die Muggel benutzten, hat aber vermutlich noch irgendwelche besonderen Eigenschaften."

„Und das daneben sieht aus wie ein Denkarium", nickte Harry und trat interessiert an das Regal heran. „Wessen Erinnerungen es wohl enthält?"

„Was ist ein Denkarium?", erklang Andreas Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen und ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. 

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken", fügte Andrea mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln hinzu.

Harry erklärte ihr in kurzen Sätzen die Eigenschaften eines Denkariums, während Hermine das Regal weiter entlang ging.

„Das klingt interessant", sagte Andrea und sah nachdenklich auf die steinerne Schale. „Ich habe sie vor vielen Jahren von meiner Großtante bekommen, doch ich wusste bisher nichts damit anzufangen, also hab ich sie einfach zur Dekoration ins Regal gestellt."

„Wenn Ihre Großtante eine Hexe war, dann enthält es vermutlich deren Erinnerungen", schlussfolgerte Ron, mit wachsendem Interesse.

„Ist anzunehmen", seufzte Andrea, während ihre Fingerspitzen mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln, sacht die Kante des Denkariums entlang fuhren. 

„Oh!", entfuhr es Hermine, die gerade eine handgroße Bastet berührt hatte, als diese ihren katzenhaften Kopf umdrehte und sie anfauchte.

„Sie ist etwas störrisch die Kleine", schmunzelte Andrea und ging auf Hermine zu, um ihr die Skulptur vom Regal zu nehmen.

Die unscheinbare Figur erstarrte in Andreas Hand, als wäre sie nie zuvor zum Leben erwacht und erst als sie erneut Hermines Handfläche berührte, begannen ihre schwarzen Augen erneut zu funkeln, doch diesmal fauchte sie nicht.

„Eine wunderschöne Arbeit", sagte Hermine versonnen und betrachtete die Figur auf ihrer Hand. 

„Francesco hat sie mir mal aus Ägypten mitgebracht. Sie bewegt sich nur…wenn eine magische Person sie berührt", erklärte Andrea stirnrunzelnd. 

„Ich dachte, durch die Benutzung des Salomonschilds…"

Hermine brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippe, doch Andrea schien dieses Thema nicht zu stören, sie zuckte die Schultern und stellte die Bastet auf das Regal zurück.

„Vermutlich ist die, von mir unfreiwillig aufgenommene Magie, nicht stark genug, um sie zu wecken."

Hermine nickte zögernd, während ihr Blick noch immer auf der kleinen Figur haftete.

„Nun lasst uns etwas essen", sagte Andrea und führte sie nach nebenan ins Speisezimmer.

Harry hatte keinen großen Hunger, doch als er sich an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch setzte, konnte er sich eines leisen Lächelns nicht erwehren. Andrea hatte sich wirklich große Mühe gegeben ihre Gäste zu verwöhnen und für den Moment wusste er nicht womit er beginnen sollte.

„Hm, sieht das lecker aus", schwärmte Tonks und nahm gegenüber von Andrea Platz, als auch Remus und Silver hereinkamen.

Harry verfolgte die Gespräche am Tisch mit mäßigem Interesse. Tonks und Silver diskutierten über einen Artikel des Tagespropheten, während Hermine und Remus über den Lehrplan für das kommende Schuljahr sprachen. Ron seufzte tief und verdrehte die Augen, als er Harrys Blick auffing, verkniff sich jedoch einen spöttischen Kommentar. Andrea aß schweigend und schien mit ihren Gedanken weit weg zu sein, denn als Tonks sie ansprach, zuckte sie kaum merklich zusammen.

„Ein schönes Haus ist das hier, so ganz anderes als der Grimmauld Place", sagte sie begeistert und tat erneut Gemüse auf ihren Teller.

Andrea sah sie verwirrt an und schien nicht zu wissen worauf Tonks mit ihrer Aussage hinaus wollte, doch diese aß ungerührt weiter.

„Danke", sagte Andrea schließlich zögernd und widmete sich wieder ihrem Hackbraten, doch noch ehe sie einen neuen Bissen im Mund hatte, plauderte Tonks munter weiter.

„Warum hast du uns eigentlich nie gesagt, dass du eine Black bist?"

„Warum hätte ich das tun sollen?", antwortete Andrea irritiert und legte das Besteck zur Seite. 

„Bist du mit Sirius verwandt?", entfuhr es Harry, während neben ihm Hermines Löffel in die Bratensoße klatschte.

Auch Silver und Remus hatte ihr Essen unterbrochen und sahen sie nun an.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", antwortete sie verunsichert und sah hilfesuchend zu Remus. „Ich meine, es gibt ziemlich viele Blacks…"

„Doch, das sind Sie", entgegnete Silver und blickte sie forschend an. „Ich dachte allerdings, dass Sie das wüssten."

Andrea schüttelte stumm den Kopf, während sie ratlos vom einem zum Andren sah. 

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht", sagte sie nach einer Weile und nahm erneut ihre Gabel auf. „Ich habe im Laufe meines Lebens einige Blacks kennen gelernt und mir nie Gedanken darum gemacht, ob ich mit ihnen verwandt sein könnte."

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so vor den Kopf stoßen", sagte Tonks schuldbewusst. 

„Ist schon gut", lächelte Andrea matt. „Oben, im Raum neben dem Spiegelsaal hängt ein Familienstammbaum, doch ich muss gestehen, dass ich ihn mir noch nicht näher angesehen habe."

Bis zum Dessert sprach niemand mehr ein Wort, bis Andrea schließlich das Schweigen brach und Tonks vorsichtig anlächelte.

„Nachdem du eine Cousine von Sirius bist, vermute ich mal, dass auch wir beide irgendwie miteinander verwandt sind."

„Das ist richtig", strahlte Tonks, als hätte Andrea ihr gerade eben ein außergewöhnliches Kompliment gemacht. „Allerdings nur sehr weitläufig."

„Wie habt ihr das eigentlich herausgefunden?", fragte Andrea, als sie wenig später die Treppe zur ersten Etage emporstiegen.

„Dass Sie mit Sirius Black verwandt sind?", sagte Silver und sah sie prüfend von der Seite an.

„Ja."

„Ich habe ein paar Nachforschungen betrieben und dabei festgestellt, dass ich Ihre Eltern kannte", gestand Silver. 

Andrea nickte, schien aber auf dieses Thema nicht weiter eingehen zu wollen. Wenig später standen sie in einem kahlen, nur mit einer Staffelei, einem Hocker und einer Kommode ausgestatteten Raum. Auf dem niedrigen Sideboard standen mehrer Utensilien, die darauf hindeuteten, dass hier jemand in früheren Jahren gemalt hatte. Einige unvollendete Bilder standen an der Wand und auf dem alten Hocker lag noch eingerollte Leinwand. Alles in allem wirkte dieser Raum trist und unfreundlich, nur der riesige, in Öl gemalte Baum setzte einen angenehmen Akzent. Als sie näher darauf zugingen, erkannten sie, dass die Äste die Verbindungslinien zu den verschiedenen, in Gold geschriebenen Namen darstellten. 

Harry blieb verblüfft stehen, als seine Augen den weit verzweigten Verästelungen folgten. Er vermochte nicht einzuschätzen, wie viele Generationen hier festgehalten waren. Im Stamm des Baumes stand in goldenen Buchstaben der Name des Mannes, der diese Familie vor einigen hundert Jahren gegründet hatte. Etwas kleiner waren darunter sein Geburtsdatum und der Todestag eingetragen. Bei einigen Namen fielen beide Daten auf ein und denselben Tag, Kinder, die bei der Geburt starben, wie Harry vermutete. 

„Hier", sagte plötzlich Silver und deutete auf einen der obersten Zweige. "Andrea Victoria Black, geboren am 1. April 1965 und wenn man dem Zweig folgt…kommen da Deborah und Jonathan Black, beide gestorben am 13. September 1980…"

Harry hörte ihm nicht weiter zu, seine Aufmerksamkeit war einzig auf den kunstvoll gemalten Baum gerichtet. Er musste sich gewaltig strecken, um die obersten Namen lesen zu können.

„Da ist Sirius", sagte plötzlich Hermine, während Andreas Augen noch den Ast nach unten zu den Namen Ignatz Gerwin und Miranda Hussel folgten. 

„Und Tonks", nickte Remus mit einem leichten Lächeln und deutete auf eine der Zweigspitzen. „Auf diesem Stammbaum hat man euch nicht gelöscht."

„Würde vermutlich auch nicht gehen", sagte Silver und als Harry sich nach ihm umdrehte, sah er, wie dieser gebannt auf den Baumwipfel starrte.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tonks und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen um die Namen besser lesen zu können.

„Dies ist ein magischer Stammbaum, immer wenn ein Kind geboren wird oder jemand stirbt, fügt er selbstständig Namen, Geburts- oder Sterbedatum dazu", antwortete er langsam und bedächtig, als müsse er sich darauf konzentrieren nichts Falsches zu sagen. „Man kann ihn nicht manipulieren."

Für einige Augenblicke verstand Harry das betretene Schweigen nicht, mit dem alle den Stammbaum ansahen, bis er Hermines Blick folgte. Mit schön geschwungen goldenen Buchstaben, stand da der Namen Sirius Black mit seinem Geburtsdatum – doch das Sterbedatum fehlte. 

Fortsetzung folgt……

**Reviewantworten: Erst mal vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews! Drück euch alle mal ganz fest! *****drück* !!!!**

So und nun zu eueren Fragen:

@ Maya: Ja, Sölämen kommt aus dem Lateinischen. Die Idee mit den Stinkbomben find ich lustig *ggg*

@ Padfoots Mate: Erst mal gute Besserung! *gleich mal eine Flasche mit bersteinfarbener Flüssigkeit zur baldigen Genesung rüberreich* Dann auch noch danke für die Info, nun bin ich wieder ein bisschen schlauer *ggg* Tja und wenn ich es mir aussuchen darf, dann wähle ich schon liebe Küsse als Crucio, aber noch bin ich mir nicht so sicher was da nach Weihnachten über mich hereinbrechen wird.

@ noch mal Padfoot: Hm, Butterseelchen? *Sternchen fühlt sich ertappt und verschwindet ganz schnell unter den Tisch*

@ Thor: Bitte, gern geschehen! Was tut man nicht alles, um seine treuen Leser glücklich zu machen. *fg* Hoffe du hattest einen schönen Urlaub und kommst gut erholt zurück!

@ Raven 217: Nun ich würde sagen, du darfst dich nach einer kleinen Pause auf die Fortsetzung freuen! *fg* Aber ein paar Kapitel haben wir hier schon noch vor uns.

@ Miss Shirley Blythe: Danke! Dein Neues ist aber auch sehr gelungen! Hat richtig Spaß gemacht zu lesen!

@ Sweeti: Keine Sorge, ich hab schon noch vor über Harrys Schuljahr zu schreiben *wenn Sweeti wüsste, was Sternchen noch für Ideen im Kopf rumgeistern* *fg*

@ Kirilein: puh, da bin ich aber sehr erleichtert! *Schweiß von der Stirn wisch* und *Kirilein auch ganz fest knuddel*

@ Angel 344: Bemühe mich ganz schnell zu schreibe! Versprochen!!! 

@ Rapunzelou: Schön, dass du wieder in unseren Breiten bist! *zwinker* Der Name der Runespoor ist das lateinische Wort für Trost, dachte dass die für Harrys neue Freundin passend wäre. *ggg*

@ Pirat: Nun in meinem Sternenkopf spuckt noch so Einiges herum, vor allen erst mal die Fortsetzung von dieser Story. *sfg* Tja und wer sich letztendlich in meiner Story als Verräter entpuppt??? Diese Erkenntnis wird noch etwas länger dauern. Bis dahin dürft ihr fleißig raten und spekulieren! *ssffgg*

@ Sirius-lebt: Ja, ja, frag mir nur Löcher in den Bauch" *fg* Und du glaubst wirklich, dass dies ein gemeiner Cliffhanger war? *verwundertguck* Na da hab ich aber schon ganz andere bewerkstelligt. Und damit du die kommende Woche gut überstehst, hab ich auch ganz schnell das neue Kapitel fertiggeschrieben. Ich drück dich auch!!!

@ Lea: Ich verrat nix! Nein, nein, nein! Wo blieb denn sonst die hübsche Spannung? *ssffgg* 

@ Tatze: So hatte ich es zumindest vor. *ggg* 

@ Maximilian Baumgart: Danke für den Hinweis, doch ich weiß, dass Ethan der gebräuchlichere Ausdruck dafür ist, dachte aber Äthan wäre passender. Tja und dass sich daraus kein festes Tor bauen lässt – bist du dir so sicher, dass dies nicht in der Zaubererwelt doch möglich ist. *sfg* Freu mich aber, wenn meine lieben Leser so aufmerksam sind. Muss dir aber verraten (bitte nicht weitersagen), dass ich kein Chemiker bin und mir einfach eins ausgesucht habe, das als Basiselement dienen könnte. 

@ sarah: Tja, nun stellst du mich vor ein echtes Problem. Du schreibst bei Kapitel 1, dass du nicht weißt, wie du zur Fortsetzung kommst und nun grüble ich darüber, ob du von den folgenden Kapiteln oder von der Fortsetzung der Story sprichst???? 

@ Scharlany: Danke für das Lob und ja, ich schreib schnell weiter! Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt.

@ Minni: Oh, vielen Dank! *rotwerd* Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich!

Liebe Grüße von eueren Sternchen! 


	34. Ungewissheit

AN: Reviewantworten gibt es heute keine. Warum? ….Sternchen steht im Weihnachtsstress! *seufz* 

Nur eine kurze Antwort an Fluffy Bond: Die Antworten kommen…..ganz sicher! Leider wird es aber noch ein kleines bisschen dauern. Aber sie kommen!

Da einige so furchtbar hibbelig sind…..hier ein schnelles Kapitel zwischendurch.

34.

Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und um seine Brust schien plötzlich ein stählernes Band gespannt zu sein, das ihm jegliches Atmen unmöglich machte. „Das kann nicht sein", hauchte Hermine, doch in der Stille hörte es sich an, als hätte sie diese Worte hinaus geschrieen. „Das würde ja bedeuten, dass…."

Niemand vollendete den Satz und das war auch nicht nötig, jeder wusste was sie damit sagen wollte. Silver neben ihr sog scharf die Luft ein, während sein Blick immer wieder den Baum entlang wanderte.

„Auch bei Ignaz Gerwin Hussel fehlt das Sterbedatum", sagte er plötzlich und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Namen, als könnte er die fehlenden Zahlen herauskitzeln.

„Dafür wird es sicher eine Erklärung geben", sagte Remus tonlos und wandte sich widerstrebend von dem Gemälde ab, als könnte er dessen Anblick nicht länger ertragen. 

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Ignatz Hussel noch lebt", sagte Andrea zögernd und atmete tief ein, ehe sie mit belegter Stimme weitersprach. „Ignatz ist vor über hundert Jahren verschwunden, er wäre heute fast 170 Jahre."

„Aber möglich wäre es", flüsterte Hermine und fasste nach Harrys Arm. „Sie könnten beide noch am Leben sein…"

„Weckt hier keine falschen Hoffnungen", sagte Remus mit bebender Stimme und aschgrauem Gesicht, doch noch ehe er weitersprechen konnte, wurde er von Harry unterbrochen.

„NEIN! HÖRT AUF!"

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei entlud sich all die Anspannung und Harry machte einen Satz nach hinten. Eine unerklärliche Panik hatte ihn plötzlich ergriffen und ließ ihn am ganzen Körper zittern. 

„Nein, hört auf damit! Er ist tot", brüllte er und flüchtete mit weiten Sätzen aus dem Raum.

Noch während er die Treppen nach unten jagte, hörte er die aufgeregten Stimmen hinter sich, doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte nur fort von diesem Stammbaum, der ihm die Lüge erzählen wollte, dass Sirius noch am Leben war. Fort von den betretenen Gesichtern, die ihm nicht helfen konnten und fort von dem Scherz, der ihn innerlich zu zerreißen drohte.

_„Aber man kann diesen Stammbaum nicht manipulieren", hörte er Silvers Worte in seinem Kopf, als er die Haustür erreichte und nach draußen in den Garten stürmte._

Heiße Tränen brannten an seinen Wangen und er wischte sie ärgerlich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers weg. _„Du solltest erst gar nicht darüber nachdenken!", _flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihm. _„Sie hätten es dir gesagt, wenn noch Hoffnung bestünde."  Ein scharfer Wind blies das Laub von den ersten, sich verfärbenden Bäumen, wirbelte es über die Wiese und erinnerte ihn unweigerlich daran, dass der Sommer vorbei war. __„Auch Dumbledore ist nicht allwissend! Vielleicht haben sie sich getäuscht?" _

„Er ist tot und nichts auf der Welt kann ihn zurückbringen", sagte er sich selbst streng und versuchte damit die widerstreitenden Stimmen in seinem Inneren zu vertreiben. „Es bringt nichts, sich falschen Illusionen hinzugeben."

Harry hatte sich nur wenige Schritte vom Haus entfernt, als der Wind stärker wurde und ein Unwetter aufzog. Die ersten dicken Tropfen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, doch er konnte sich nicht überwinden, ins Haus zurückzukehren. Unschlüssig blieb er einen Moment stehen, ehe er in einiger Entfernung einen hoch gewachsen Baum sah und ohne darüber nachzudenken oder sich weiter umzusehen, ging er darauf zu. Der Wind wurde stärker und noch bevor er unter dem schützenden Blätterdach Platz fand, klebten ihn die nassen Haare im Gesicht.  Mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm gepresst, ließ er sich kraftlos daran hinabgleiten. Das Gesicht in den Armen vergraben, versuchte er die Welt um sich herum auszusperren, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Das Unwetter um ihn herum war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Sturm, der in seinem Innersten tobte. _„Sirius wo bist du? Warum bist du nicht zurückgekommen? _schrie eine lange unterdrückte Stimme in ihm auf.  _„Er kann nicht zurückkommen, er ist tot, kapier das doch endlich!", sagte eine Andere. _„Aber vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch Hoffnung", _raunte ihm eine Dritte zu. __„Sirius, bitte lass mich nicht allein, ich brauche dich doch." _

Von der Haustür her hörte er knirschende Schritte, die erst einen Augenblick stehen blieben, ehe sie sich ihm zögernd näherten. Harry musste nicht den Kopf heben um zu wissen, dass es Remus war, der sich kurz darauf neben ihn setzte.

Lange Zeit saßen sie so, ohne dass jemand ein Wort sagte. Der Regen ließ mit dem Einsetzen der Abenddämmerung nach, doch Harry war inzwischen so durchnässt, dass er zu frösteln begann. Die Arme und Beine enger an sich heranziehend versuchte er die aufsteigende Kälte zu ignorieren, doch es dauerte nicht lange und er  begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Remus neben ihm musste es auch bemerkt haben, denn mit einem Mal fühlte er etwas Warmes und Weiches um sich herum und als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Remus seine Jacke ausgezogen und um seine Schultern gelegt hatte.

„Danke", sagte er leise und schlüpfte in die Jacke, vermied es jedoch, Remus ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er wollte keinen besorgten Blick sehen und auch nicht den Schmerz, der sich womöglich in Remus Augen widerspiegelte. 

Remus neben ihm seufzte schwer, erhob sich und ging langsam auf den hölzernen Gartenzaun zu, der das Grundstück nach Westen hin abgrenzte. Harry beobachtete, wie er sich müde mit den Unterarmen auf den Zaun stütze und tief in Gedanken den Kopf hängen ließ. Einen Moment lang war Harry versucht, Remus nach dem Stammbaum zu fragen, doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Warum sollte er ihn fragen? Wenn Remus eine Erklärung hätte, würde er sicher nicht zögern, sie ihm zu sagen. 

„Ich gehe schlafen", sagte Harry nach einer Weile knapp, brachte Remus die Jacke zurück und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Fast rechnete er damit, dass Remus ihn zurückhalten würde, doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen sagte er nur mit matter Stimme: „Schlaf gut, Harry!"

„Du auch, Remus."

Erleichtert, dass Remus offensichtlich auch nicht reden wollte, versuchte Harry so unbemerkt wie möglich ins Haus zu kommen. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen die Stimmen von Tonks und Silver, während er durch die halboffene Küchentür sah, wie Hermine damit beschäftig war, Andrea beim Abspülen zu helfen. Als Harry das Zimmer erreichte, welches er sich während seines Aufenthalts hier mit Ron teilen sollte, war es leer, nur die Runespoor lag in ihrem Korb und hob bei seinem Eintreten den Kopf. Mit schwankenden Schritten ging Harry auf sein Bett zu und ließ sich erleichtert hineinfallen. Sölämen beobachtete ihn schweigend, indem sie die beiden Köpfe auf den Rand des Korbes legte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ihn dieses allzu menschliche Verhalten sicher ein Schmunzeln entlockt, doch in diesem Augenblick registrierte er es nicht einmal. Harry fühlte sich ausgelaugt und obwohl sich jede Faser seines Körpers nach Erholung zu sehnen schien, ließen ihn seine aufgepeitschten Gefühle keine Ruhe finden. Immer wieder drehte er sich von der einen zur anderen Seite, während seine Gedanken erneut zu dem fehlenden Datum auf dem Familienstammbaum zurückkehrten. 

* * * *

Als Remus wenig später ins Haus zurückkam, hörte er aus dem Wohnzimmer leise Stimmen, sie verstummten jedoch schlagartig, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Oh Remus, gut dass du da bist", begrüßte ihn Tonks und sah sich verwundert um. „Wo ist Harry?"

„Er ist schlafen gegangen", antwortete Remus und ließ sich in einem Sessel neben dem Kamin fallen.

Tonks nickte verstehend und stieß schwer die Luft aus. 

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?", sagte Andrea und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel.

„Wäre nicht schlecht", lächelte er matt und sah sich nach Ron und Hermine um, die mit betrübten Gesichtern zusammensaßen und leise miteinander sprachen.

„Wir haben gerade über den Stammbaum gesprochen", begann Tonks und blickte unsicher zu Silver. 

„Hab ich irgendwie nicht anders erwartet", entgegnete Remus trocken und griff wahllos nach einem der Bücher neben sich.

Für einen Moment sah Tonks unschlüssig zu Boden, ehe sie den Kopf hob und ihm herausfordernd entgegenblickte. 

„Es besteht eine Möglichkeit, dass Sirius wirklich noch lebt", sagte sie fest. „Wir haben einige alte Aufzeichnung von Hussel durchgesehen und…"

„Hör auf damit, Tonks!", unterbrach Remus sie scharf. „Niemand ist bisher aus diesem Tor zurückgekommen."

„Was aber nicht heißt, dass er deshalb nicht trotzdem am Leben sein kann", entgegnete sie hitzig. „Nur weil es noch niemand geschafft hat, muss das noch lang nicht heißen, dass es nicht geht."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte Remus zu einer barschen Entgegnung ansetzen, doch dann schüttelte er nur resignierend den Kopf und schlug das Buch in seiner Hand auf. Er wusste, dass sie dies nicht vom Weiterreden abhielt, aber einen Versuch schien es ihm wert zu sein. Andrea kam mit einer Kanne frischen Tee  und einer Tasse zurück, stellte beides auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm ab und kehrte zu ihrem Platz zurück, an dem noch immer ein dickes, aufgeschlagenes Buch lag.

„So Unrecht hat Tonks damit nicht, es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass Sirius noch lebt", ergriff nun Silver zögernd das Wort und erntete dafür einen anklagenden Blick von Remus. „Allerdings ist dies nicht gleichbedeutend damit, dass er zurückkehren kann."

Remus ließ ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen hören, während er stur versuchte seine Augen auf den Buchseiten zu halten. 

„Wie kann man nur so verdammt engstirnig sein", fauchte Tonks ihn aufgebracht an und riss ihm mit einem schnellen Griff das Buch aus der Hand. „Er war dein Freund! Wie kannst du…." Sie brach ab, als sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah und schluckte hart.

„Es tut mir leid, Remus", seufzte sie und ließ ergebend die Hände sinken. „Ich weiß, dass es nichts gäbe, was dich davon abhalten würde Sirius zurückzuholen, wenn du auch nur die kleinste Chance sehen könntest. Aber bitte versteh doch…"

„Tonks, hör zu! Ich habe die letzten Wochen sehr viel darüber nachgedacht. So viele haben schon versucht jemanden aus diesem Tor zurückzubringen und keiner kam jemals wieder", sagte Remus mit heiserer Stimme und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn es nur den Funken einer Hoffnung gäbe, dann wäre ich der Erste der durch diesen Torbogen ginge, um Sirius am Kragen zu packen und ihn wieder herauszuzerren, aber es geht nicht."

Es entstand ein bedrückendes Schweigen, in dem das Ticken des alten Regulators das einzige Geräusch war, das mit seiner unbarmherzigen Monotonie die Stille durchbrach. Ron und Hermine hatte mit aufgerissenen Augen den beginnenden Streit zugehört und tauschten nun besorgte Blicke. Tonks hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, doch ihre zuckenden Schultern verrieten, dass sie weinte. Silver seufzte schwer und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, ließ Remus jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Und was wäre, wenn es diesen Funken Hoffnung tatsächlich gäbe?", sagte er nach einer endlos erscheinenden Pause vorsichtig. „Würdest du dir diesen Funken ansehen wollen?"

Remus schluckte schwer, hielt jedoch den, auf ihn ruhenden Blick entschlossen stand, ehe er kaum merklich nickte. In diesen Sekunden, in denen ihn Silver ansah, als wollte er ihm in die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Seele blicken, fiel es Remus besonders schwer seine strenge Selbstbeherrschung zu bewahren. Was würde sein, wenn diese verlockende Hoffnung wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte? Hatte er dann die Kraft, diesen Verlust noch einmal zu ertragen? Er hatte Sirius bereits zweimal verloren und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich genau davor fürchtete. Er wollte sich diesen Schmerz nicht noch einmal antun, dennoch lag etwas in Silvers Augen, dass ihn nicht losließ und so wenig er es auch wollte, plötzlich keimte Hoffnung in ihm auf. War er es Harry nicht schuldig, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um Sirius zurückzuholen, oder wenn dies nicht möglich war, dann zumindest Licht in dieses Dunkel zu bringen?

„Was habt ihr herausgefunden?", sagte er schließlich und sah von Silver, über Tonks zu Andrea.

Andrea atmete tief ein und reichte ihm das aufgeschlagene Buch hinüber. Auf der linken Buchseite befand sich eine Tuscheskizze, die einen steinernen Torbogen darstellte, dessen Durchgang von einem feinen Schleier verborgen war. 

„Es gibt exakt zwei Fälle, in denen ein Tor dieser Art entsteht, entweder bei der Erschaffung einer Traumpassage oder bei einem Durchgang ins Totenreich", sagte sie leise, ohne den Blick von der Zeichnung zu nehmen. „Bei beiden Vorgängen bildet ein solches Tor den Eingang zu einer Art von sphärischem Raum. Ignatz hat mit beiden experimentiert; wobei er mit der Traumpassage eine nachhaltige, körperliche und seelische Regeneration erreichen wollte und mit dem anderen Tor versuchte, verstorbenen Seelen zu erreichen."

„Und wie kann man erkennen, um welches Tor es sich im Zauberministerium handelt?", brummte Remus ungeduldig. 

„Von Außen gesehen…gar nicht", gab Andrea zaghaft zu. „Doch…"

„Na prima, dann sollten wir vielleicht in die Mysteriumsabteilung gehen, den Kopf durch den Schleier strecken, nachschauen was sich dahinter befindet und hoffen, dass wir den Kopf noch auf den Schultern tragen, wenn wir ihn zurückziehen", unterbrach er sie ärgerlich und klappte das Buch auf seinem Schoß zu.

„Nicht ganz so", seufzte Andrea mit einem kläglichen Lächeln. „Es gibt einige Hinweise, die uns vermuten lassen, dass es sich dabei wirklich um eine Traumpassage handelt." Remus neben ihr seufzte schwer, unterbrach sie aber nicht. „Wie ich bereits erzählt habe, hatten Ignatz und Miranda Hussel vier Kinder, von denen drei in diesem Haus den Tod fanden. Vor ein paar Tagen hab ich ein Tagebuch von meiner Urgroßmutter gefunden, in dem sie von dem Tod ihrer Geschwister berichtet. Dexter war der Jüngste, er bekam im Babyalter einen Zeitumkehrer in die Hände und verschwand spurlos, es ist nie gelungen, seinen Verbleib zu klären.  Lillian wurde von einer Schlange gebissen, deren Gift zum sofortigen Tod führte. Aiko wollte seinen Vater bei den Experimenten heimlich zusehen und fiel, in einer Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, durch das von Ignatz erschaffene Portal zur Totenwelt. Jeder einzelne von ihnen ist auf diesem Stammbaum aufgeführt und mit Ausnahme von Dexter, ……steht auch bei jedem das Datum seines Todes."

„Wir haben auf dem Stammbaum nachgesehen", fügte Silver hinzu, als er den ungläubigen Ausdruck auf Remus Gesicht sah. „Aiko Hussel fiel im Alter von sieben Jahren durch dieses Tor und auf der Ahnentafel, ist dies auch sein Todestag."

„Das heißt, wenn dieses Tor in der Mysteriumsabteilung ins Totenreich führen würde, dann wäre auf dem Baum dort oben, Sirius Sterbedatum erschienen", ergänzte Tonks eindringlich. 

„Also gut, gehen wir mal davon aus, es ist eine Traumpassage", krächzte Remus, während sich seine Finger unweigerlich in die Lehne des Sessels krallten. "Warum kam dann nie jemand zurück?"

„Tja, das ist die Frage, auf die wir auch noch keine Antwort gefunden haben", seufzte Silver ergebend.

„Eine der vielen ungeklärten Fragen um genau zu sein", erklang es von Andreas Seite und als Remus zu ihr hinüber blickte, drehte sie nachdenklich das Salomonschild zwischen ihren Händen. Einige Minuten sprach niemand, bis sich schließlich Hermine verlegen räusperte und auf das Amulett in Andreas Hand deutete.

„Vielleicht", begann sie zögernd. „….ich weiß nicht recht, aber….vielleicht liegt es daran, dass bisher niemand wusste was das für ein Tor war. Oder kann es möglich sein, dass man nicht nur um so eine Traumpassage zu erschaffen, sondern auch zum Zurückkommen das Salomonschild braucht? Ich habe mal von den magischen Fallen in den ägyptischen Königspyramiden gelesen. Diese waren nur deshalb für ihre Erbauer ungefährlich, weil sie sich selbst mit einem Schutzamulett gegen die verschiedenen Zauber abschirmten. Vielleicht… ist es ja mit dem Tor ähnlich."

Ron warf ihr einen „Du-spinnst-doch-Blick" zu und verdrehte die Augen, doch Andrea nickte langsam, ehe sie sich plötzlich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlug. Einen Moment später war sie auf den Beinen und stürmte, ohne eine Erklärung aus dem Zimmer.

„Was ist jetzt?", fragte Tonks verwirrt, doch statt ihre Frage zu beantworte, sprang Remus ebenfalls auf und folgte Andrea hastig nach Außen.

„Nun versteh ich gar nichts mehr", stöhnte Tonks und sah fragend zu Silver.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte Hermines Idee den Beiden mehr gesagt als uns", sagte Silver und zuckte die Schultern. 

* * * *

Remus holte Andrea am Fuß der Treppe ein.

„Andrea, was hast du vor?", fragte er atemlos und wollte sie am Arm festhalten, doch sie ging resolut weiter.

„Ich muss ihn danach fragen", antwortete sie ungeduldig.

„Wen fragen?", seufzte Remus und folgte ihr die Treppe nach oben.

„Caspar", sagte sie ungeduldig und setzte unbeirrt ihren Weg fort, schien jedoch nichts gegen seine Begleitung zu haben. 

Erst als sie den oberen Korridor erreicht hatte, hielt sie an und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Hermine hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht", erklärte sie und strich sich zerstreut durch die Haare. „Ach, komm einfach mit."

Zielstrebig steuerte Andrea die letzte Tür des Korridors an und als sie diese öffnete, sah Remus, dass es sich bei diesem Raum um Andreas Schlafzimmer handelte. Auf dem Nachtisch stand ein kleines kupferfarbenes Glöckchen, doch ehe sie danach greifen konnte hielt Remus ihre Hand fest.

„So und nun sag mir bitte was du vorhast", sagte er bittend, doch die Besorgnis, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang ließ sich nicht verheimlichen.

„Ich möchte Caspar nur ein paar Fragen stellen", entgegnete sie leise, legte die Hand beruhigend auf seine Brust und sah zu ihm hoch. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen…ich werde nichts Unüberlegtes tun und hoffentlich auch keine weiteren Katastrophen auslösen."

„Ich habe Angst um dich", flüsterte er plötzlich, als müsse er darauf achten, dass dieses Geheimnis gehütet bliebe und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie, schloss den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlang die Arme um ihn „und ich wünschte, ich könnte sie dir nehmen."

Remus erwiderte den sanften Druck der Umarmung, ehe er sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln sacht auf ihre Stirn küsste und sich zögernd von ihr löste. 

„Ich denke, Freunde sind dazu da, sich zu sorgen", sagte er leise und strich ihr zart mit dem Daumen über die Wange.

Andrea nickte, sah ihn noch einen Moment unschlüssig in die Augen, bevor sie seufzend einen Schritt zurück trat und nach dem Glöckchen griff. Ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Klingen ertönte und eine Minute später stand der kleine, hutzelige Hauself vor ihnen.

Fortsetzung folgt……..

AN: Vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews! Kann euch gar nicht oft genug dafür danken und sagen wie sehr ich mich darüber freue.

Liebe Grüße von eueren Sternchen!


	35. Es ist nicht immer wie es scheint

35. Es ist nicht immer, wie es scheint.

„Miss haben gerufen", piepste er und zog das schäbige Deckchen zurecht, das er wie eine Toga um den Körper trug.

„Ja, ich habe nur ein paar Fragen an dich, Caspar", sagte Andrea freundlich und setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes. „Du bist schon sehr lange in diesem Haus, nicht wahr?

„Ja, Miss!", nickte der Elf eifrig.

Remus, der sich gegen den Bettpfosten gelehnt hatte, konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Der kleine Elf baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, auch wenn diese an der Tischkante endete, und strahlte seine neue Herrin mit übergroßen, leuchtenden Augen an, als könnte er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen. So ganz anders als Kreacher, dachte Remus wehmütig, während Andrea mit ihrer Befragung fortfuhr.

„Schon zu der Zeit, da meine Urgroßmutter noch hier lebte?"

„Ja, Miss."

„Kanntest du auch ihren Vater Ignatz Hussel?"

„Natürlich und auch dessen Vater", strahlte der kleine Elf stolz.

„Das ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, als Ignatz Hussel verschwand?"

Das freundliche Strahlen auf dem runzeligen Gesicht verblasste und ein besorgter, schon fast ängstlicher Ausdruck entstand.

„Ich weiß nicht genau was Miss damit meinen", sagte er ausweichend, während er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

„Ignatz hatte an diesen Tag eine Anhörung im Zauberministerium, erinnerst du dich daran?"

„Ja, Miss."

„Hast du ihn dorthin begleitet?"

Caspar nickte betroffen und starrte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Kulleraugen an. Andrea hatte diese Frage ins Blaue hineingestellt, doch Caspars Reaktion zeigten ihr, dass sie mit ihren Fragen auf dem richtigen Weg war.

„Hatte Ignatz das Salomonschild dabei?"

Die langen fledermausartigen Ohren begannen wie wild zu flattern und für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte der Elf am liebsten flüchten, doch schließlich nickte er widerstrebend.

„Warum hat er es mitgenommen?"

„Meister hat Caspar nicht gesagt, warum."

„Aber du wusstest wofür er es benutzen wollte?", fuhr Andrea unbeirrt fort.

„Caspar hat es geahnt", antwortete er mit quietschender Stimme. „Caspar ihn gewarnt hat, doch Meister hat nur gelacht."

„Was hatte er geplant?"

„Meister wollte allen zeigen, dass er kein gefährlicher oder schwachsinniger Hochstapler sei."

„Er wollte seine Experimente vorführen?"

„Ja, Miss."

„Er ging in den Keller hinunter und erschuf dort einen Raum mit treppenartigen Sitzmöglichkeiten, der für seine Vorstellung geeignet war", ergriff nun Remus erstmals das Wort.

„Ja, Sir", seufzte Caspar betrübt, während seine langen Ohren wie Lappen an den Seiten des Kopfes herab hingen. „Hat sogar eine Bühne gebaut."

„Was geschah weiter?", drängte Andrea.

„Meister war gerade mit Bühne fertig, als böser, sehr böser Zauberer kam. Wollte Meister das Salomonschild abnehmen, sie stritten und dann…"

„Weiter, was ist dann weiter geschehen?"

„Caspar weiß nicht so genau", wimmerte der kleine Elf und schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen. „Ging alles entsetzlich schnell. Meister kämpfte mit dem bösen Zauberer und plötzlich entstand ein Tor hinter ihnen."

„Erzähl weiter!", forderte Andrea ungeduldig, als Caspar in seinem Bericht inne hielt.

„Böser Zauberer hatte Meister fest gepackt, doch Meister hat es trotzdem geschafft, Caspar das Salomonschild zuzuwerfen. Meister brüllte, Caspar solle mit dem Salomonschild verschwinden und…das hat Caspar dann auch getan."

„Hast du gesehen, was aus Ignatz Hussel geworden ist?"

„Nein", jammerte der am ganzen Körper schlotternde Hauself. „Caspar hat das Salomonschild zu Miss Anastasia gebracht und als Caspar ins Zauberministerium zurückkam, war Meister verschwunden."

Remus blies hörbar die Luft aus und ließ sich neben Andrea auf das Bett sinken.

„Vermutlich ist mit Hussel das gleiche geschehen, wie mit Sirius", seufzte er. „Auch er wird während des Kampfes durch den Torbogen gefallen sein." 

Andrea nickte, während dicke Tränen aus den Augen des Hauselfen nach unten tropften und auf dem Boden eine kleine Lache bildeten.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, ich wollte dir mit diesen Erinnerungen nicht wehtun", sagte sie leise und strich sanft über den Kopf des alten Elfen. „Doch diese Informationen sind für uns wichtig, weil ein Freund ebenfalls durch dieses Tor gefallen ist."

„Caspar wird Miss helfen, wenn er kann", schniefte er und wischte sich mit dem Saum seines provisorischen Umhangs über die Augen.

„Weißt du was das für ein Tor im Ministerium ist?"

„Ein riesiges Tor, ganz aus Licht. Hat ganz hell geleuchtet."

„Hm, inzwischen ist es ein Tor aus Stein", grübelte Remus und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Hast du Anastasia von dem Vorfall erzählt?"

„Oh ja, Miss", nickte Caspar betrübt. „Miss Anastasia hat geschimpft, sich aber gleich auf den Weg gemacht."

„Hat sie versucht durch diesen Torbogen zu gehen?"

„Caspar weiß nicht was Miss genau versucht hat, hat nie mit Caspar darüber gesprochen."

„Aber offensichtlich ist es ihr nicht gelungen, ihn zu finden", seufzte Andrea und massierte die vor Konzentration schmerzende Stirn.

„Ich danke dir, Caspar", sagte Andrea nach einiger Zeit matt. 

Der Hauself verbeugte sich tief und schlürfte mit hängenden Ohren davon. 

„Informativ, aber dennoch eine Sackgasse", seufzte Remus und fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht. „Lass es uns vorläufig dabei belassen. Ich befürchte, dass wir hier einem Hirngespinst nachrennen. So sehr ich mir auch wünsche…..dass Sirius…" Er schüttelte mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Ich möchte es gern glauben, aber ich kann es nicht. Sirius war immer ein Kämpfer. Ihm sind Sachen gelungen, die für die meisten Menschen unmöglich gewesen wären. Wenn es eine Chance auf seine Rückkehr gäbe, dann hätte er sie sicher gefunden."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Andrea langsam und tippte mit den Fingerspitzen nervös auf die Bettdecke neben sich. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, was ganz Entscheidendes übersehen zu haben."

„Gut, setzen wir mal voraus, dass es wirklich eine Traumpassage oder Ähnliches ist, so scheint es dennoch unmöglich zu sein jemanden herauszuholen. Überleg mal, Anastasia war nicht nur eine vollwertige Hexe, sie hatte auch ein umfangreiches Wissen über die Experimente ihres Vaters und trotzdem ist es ihr nicht gelungen ihn zurückholen."

„Wir sind doch auch zurückgekommen."

„Ja, aber auch nur mit Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf", lächelte er verlegen und griff nach ihrer Hand. Um sie kurz zu drücken.

„Ich weiß", nickte sie mit einem zögernden Lächeln. „Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und…es war so wunderschön dort."

Remus nickte stumm, während er sie nachdenklich beobachtete. Einige Minuten nahm ihn die Erinnerung, an dieses besondere Erlebnis gefangen und Andrea schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Ein leises, melancholisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie gedankenversunken eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger wickelte.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, was gewesen wäre, wenn wir nicht zurück….gekonnt hätten", sagte sie plötzlich leise und sah zu ihm auf.

„Du meinst, wenn wir unseren Wünschen gefolgt wären?", seufzte Remus leise und atmete tief ein, während Andrea zaghaft nickte. „Dann würde jetzt in dieser alten Klosterruine ein Tor stehen, das dem im Zauberministerium gleicht und vermutlich würde man uns ebenfalls für tot halten."

„Ich war sehr glücklich… auf dieser anderen Seite."

„Ich auch, doch dies hier ist unsere Realität, hier haben wir unsere Aufgaben und…es heißt nicht, dass wir hier unglücklicher sein müssen."

„Das meine ich auch nicht", lächelte sie traurig, während sie auf ihre Hand sah, die Remus noch immer festhielt. „Ich frage mich nur, ob es sein könnte…"

„…das jemand für immer dort bleiben möchte", vollendete Remus ihren Satz und atmete schwer ein. „Wäre sehr gut vorstellbar."

„Hermine hat etwas ganz Entscheidendes gesagt. Was wäre, wenn die Menschen, die durch dieses Tor gingen, nicht gewussten hätten, was mit ihnen passierte."

„Wenn sie diese Traumwelt für Realität hielten", nickte Remus und sah nachdenklich auf den alten Teppich zu seinen Füßen.

„Ja, ich denke, dass dies der Ansatzpunkt für unsere Überlegungen sein müsste. Irgendwo muss es eine Verbindung zwischen diesen beiden Welten geben. Etwas das als Brücke dienen könnte und in beiden Welten gleich ist."

„Das wäre zwar sehr praktisch, doch so etwas gibt es nicht. Es war eine Traumwelt die keinen Bestand hatte. Wir haben von Dingen geträumt, die zwar sehr schön waren, aber nur aus Illusionen bestanden. Es war ein Spiel mit der Phantasie, hier in der Realität ist alles anders."

„Hm?" Andrea seufzte schwer, während ihre Gedanken unaufhörlich um Remus letzte Worte kreisten, bis sie schließlich aufstand und ans Fenster ging. Etwas in ihr wehrte sich mit aller Macht dagegen, Remus Meinung zu teilen, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich unfähig, ihm das  plötzlich so Naheliegende zu erklären. Selbstverständlich gab es etwas, das in beiden Welten dieselbe Gültigkeit hatte, doch war es wichtig genug um deshalb in alten Wunden zu rühren? Einige Minuten schwieg sie  und sah nur in die sternenklare Nacht hinaus. Am Horizont konnte sie schemenhaft die Baumwipfel des nahen Waldes erkennen, die sich sanft im Wind bewegten. 

„Es ist mehr als nur eine Traumwelt und das weißt du. Du hast es selbst erlebt. Es ist eine andere Seite der Wirklichkeit, die genauso real ist, wie unser Leben hier", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit leise ohne sich dabei umzudrehen. „Es gibt entscheidende Dinge die in beiden Welten gleich sind."

Remus antwortete ihr nicht sofort darauf, sondert trat mit einem sanften Lächeln hinter sie, nahm ihre Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Andrea, so schön es auch gewesen ist, es waren Träume. Selbstverständlich haben wir Dinge gesehen, die es in unserer Welt auch gibt. Doch nichts von alledem war real. Kein Spaziergang am Strand, kein Schwimmen im See, ja nicht mal die Menschen denen wir dort begegnet sind, waren wirklich. Hier ist hier und dort ist dort."

„Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden", entgegnete sie mit einem resignierenden Kopfschütteln und sah einen Moment über seine Schulter hinweg ins Leere. 

„Anscheinend nicht", seufzte er leise und sah sie forschend an, während seine Hände noch immer auf ihren Schultern ruhten. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich wirklich noch einmal mit ihr in jener besonderen Weise verbunden zu sein. Es war so viel einfacher zu verstehen, wenn man die Gedanken und Gefühle des Anderen lesen konnte.  

„Es ist so schwer zu erklären", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. 

„Versuch es einfach", sagte er sanft, während er aufmerksam ihr Mienenspiel verfolgte, das von einem traurig melancholischen Ausdruck, plötzlich zu einem Lächeln und schließlich in ein spitzbübisches Grinsen überging, das ihm verriet, dass sie soeben einen Einfall hatte.

„Aber ich kann es dir demonstrieren!" 

Remus zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, doch ehe er sich versah, hatte Andrea sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt, ihre Hände um seine Hüfte gelegt und nun berührten sich ihre Lippen. Es war mehr ein Reflex, aus dem heraus er den Kuss erwiderte, ehe er sich erschrocken zurückzog und sie perplex ansah.

„Oh! Entschuldigung!", erklang Tonks Stimme hinter ihm, noch ehe er auf Andreas Aktion reagieren konnte. Caspar hatte die Tür nicht hinter sich geschlossen, so dass Tonks unbemerkt herein gekommen war und sie nun amüsiert angrinste.

Remus zog seine Hände von Andreas Schultern zurück und schnappte überrascht nach Luft, ehe ihm bewusst wurde wie diese Situation auf Tonks wirken musste.

„Wollte euch nicht stören", säuselte Tonks, sehr darum bemüht nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Doch eben ist eine Eule für dich angekommen."

Sie reichte Remus ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament und legte kichernd die Hand auf den Mund, wofür ihr Remus einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf, doch er hatte kein Verlangen danach, Tonks zu erklären, dass es nicht das war, nach dem es aussah.

„Danke", räusperte er sich, ohne den Brief zu beachten.

„Dann lasst euch nicht länger stören", grinste sie anzüglich und ging summend hinaus. 

„Es tut mir leid", stöhnte Andrea zerknirscht und fuhr sich verlegen mit den Fingern über die Nase. „Ich wollte…ich wollte…dir eigentlich…nur erklären…ich…. Oh, VERDAMMT!"

Mit einer hilflosen Geste fuchtelte sie unschlüssig mit den Armen in der Luft, bis sie Remus Grinsen bemerkte und ihn zornig anfauchte. „Remus, hör auf zu grinsen. Wie soll ich dir ernsthaft erklären, was ich damit demonstrieren wollte, wenn du…wenn du…oh, ich gebe es auf."

„Ich hab verstanden, was du mir erklären, beziehungsweise demonstrieren wolltest", sagte er leise und  schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Plötzlich fragte er sich, warum er auf ihre offensichtlichen Gedankengänge nicht selbst gekommen war. „Es geht um unsere Gefühle, aus denen diese andere Seite der Realität entstanden ist und die hier genauso real sind wie dort drüben."

Andrea schluckte schwer und nickte. „Es tut mir leid, es war eine blöde Art es zu erklären."

„Nein, war es nicht", sagte er sanft und zog sie an sich heran. „Es war vielleicht die effektivste Art zu zeigen, dass das was wir fühlen…hier genauso real ist, wie in dieser Traumwelt."

Für einen Moment genoss sie die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging und seine Hand, die sanft über ihren Rücken strich. 

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es nicht tun sollen", sagte sie resignierend und wollte sich von ihm lösen, doch er schüttelte er den Kopf und hielt sie fest.

„Nein, es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Weißt du, es ist ein schönes Gefühl dich zu küssen, auch wenn…"

„…es in dir nicht dasselbe auslöst, wie in mir", vollendete sie leise seinen Satz und zog sich von ihm zurück. 

„Das ist es eigentlich, was ich damit erklären wollte", sagte sie und plötzlich klang ihre Stimme geschäftsmäßig. „Unsere Gefühle können nicht richtig oder falsch sein, sie sind immer real, dort genauso wie hier. Das was du für mich oder ich für dich …..empfinde, das ist auf beiden Seiten gleich. Der einzige Unterschied besteht darin, dass unser Verstand hier stärker sondiert und einige der hier auferlegten Normen, auf dieser anderen Seite nicht greifen. Die Substanz aber, aus der diese sogenannte Traumwelt besteht, sind unsere realen Gefühle und ich denke, dass dies der Schlüssel zu der Frage ist, warum niemand durch dieses Tor zurückkam."

„Hm?"

„Wenn jemand diese Traumwelt betritt, dann nimmt sie für ihn die Gestalt seiner Sehnsüchte und Wünsche an. Eine Person, die unvorbereitet dort hinein stolpert, weiß vermutlich nicht, dass dies eine rein mentale Welt ist."

„Was bedeutet, dass jemand der einen anderen Menschen darin sucht, ihn nur dann finden kann, wenn er mit ihm dieselben Wünsche und Sehnsüchte teilt", spekulierte Remus und sah nachdenklich ins Leere.

„Das ist zwar nur eine Idee, aber es wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit, warum Anastasia ihren Vater nicht finden konnte."

„Kann sein", nickte Remus und schien plötzlich sehr tief in Gedanken versunken, ehe er den Blick hob und sie mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen ansah. „Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein?"

„Nun einfach würde ich es nicht gerade bezeichnen. Wie sollte jemand wissen, was ein anderer Mensch fühlt und wonach er sich am meisten sehnt? Wir beide teilten während dieser Traumreise nur deshalb die gleichen Wünsche und Vorstellungen, da wir durch die magischen Fesseln und das Salomonschild verbunden waren."

„Es setzt zumindest voraus, dass man diesen Menschen sehr genau kennt", grübelte er.

„Vermutlich wird das allein nicht ausreichen, denn sicher kannte Anastasia ihren Vater ebenfalls sehr gut", sagte Andrea eindringlich und konnte sich eines unangenehmen Gefühls in der Magengegend nicht erwehren. Remus Ausstrahlung hatte sich plötzlich verändert.  Noch während sie Caspar befragten, wirkte er deprimiert und schien von dem Sinn und Erfolg dieser Nachforschungen nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein, doch nun war es anders. Seine trüben Augen hatten ein seltsames Leuchten bekommen und sein Gesicht spiegelte Entschlossenheit wider.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Kinder  und Eltern kennen sich oft weniger als sie denken."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht, doch wie schon gesagt, es war nur eine Idee. Lass uns in den alten Aufzeichnungen nachschauen, vielleicht finden wir ja irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte darauf."

„Gute Idee", nickte Remus und hatte im nächsten Moment die Türklinke in der Hand.

„Heute noch?", fragte Andrea und sah ihn verunsichert an. Doch anstatt zu antwortet, nickte er nur und trat entschlossen durch die Tür. Dieser Stimmungsumschwung und Tatendrang kam für sie zu plötzlich und mit einem Mal wusste sie nicht mehr, ob es richtig war diese Hoffnung in ihm geweckt zu haben. Schweigend folgte sie ihm den Korridor entlang und die Treppe nach unten. In der Eingangshalle war es dunkel und als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, war es leer; die Anderen waren offensichtlich schon zu Bett gegangen.

„Dieses Buch, das du mir vorhin gezeigt hast, wer hat es verfasst?"

„Ignatz, ich habe es in seinem Schreibtisch gefunden", sagte Andrea und zog ächzend den dicken Wälzer vom Tisch. „Es ist eines seiner letzten Werke."

Remus betrachtete das alte, in Leder gebundene Buch kritisch, bevor er es aufschlug und die ersten Seiten zu lesen begann. Das flackernde Feuer warf Schatten auf sein Gesicht, während seine zusammengekniffenen Augen konzentriert über die Zeilen flogen und plötzlich schien er alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben. „_Das ist es doch, was du wolltest. Er sollte sich mit diesem Wissen auseinandersetzen und erkennen, dass es tatsächlich noch Hoffnung gibt", dachte sie, während sie ihn stirnrunzelnd beobachtete. „__Aber wollte ich es wirklich so?"_

Sie seufzte unbewusst und griff nach einem der anderen Bücher, als Remus plötzlich aufsah und sie eindringend musterte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, nur ein bisschen müde", lächelte sie. „Aber schlafen könnte ich jetzt eh nicht."

Remus ließ das Buch sinken und nickte nachdenklich, während seine Augen noch immer auf ihr ruhten. 

„Andrea, lass uns bitte offen sein", sagte er unvermittelt in die Stille hinein. 

„Ich denke, das sind wir. Oder nicht?"

„Wie geht es dir wirklich? Ich meine auf deine…. auf meine Gefühle bezogen."

„Ich komm damit klar, mach dir da keine Gedanken", lächelte sie und fing an das erste Kapitel zu lesen.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir immer noch nicht darüber im Klaren bin, ob diese Seelenverschmelzung es nun einfacher oder schwieriger macht, miteinander umzugehen. Wir haben sehr viel voneinander erfahren und …."

„Vielleicht siehst du es einfach zu kompliziert und machst dir über etwas Gedanken, was wir einfach mit Humor sehen sollten?"

„Mit Humor? Andrea, mal ernsthaft, wem willst du da was vormachen? Auch an dir ist dieses Erlebnis nicht spurlos vorübergegangen."

„Das wollte ich damit auch nicht behaupten", sagte sie gleichmütig. „Manches was du erfahren hast, ist mir immer noch peinlich, doch das heißt nicht, dass es deshalb zum Problem wird."

„Ich rede hier nicht von Peinlichkeiten, sondern von deinen Gefühlen für mich, die ich dir nicht in gleicher Weise erwidern kann."

Andrea schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn nachdenklich über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg an. „Glaubst du, dass eine ehrliche und tiefe Freundschaft weniger bedeutend ist als Liebe?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Trotzdem mach ich mir Gedanken, wie es dir damit geht."

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen. Es gibt kein verletztes Ego, das nun gepflegt werden muss; nur die Gewissheit, dass es viele Arten gibt, auf denen wir Liebe verschenken und empfangen können", lächelte sie, ehe sie das Buch zur Seite legte und aufstand. „Ich denke, ich werde uns noch eine Tasse Tee kochen."

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort…"

„Remus, nun hör aber auf!", unterbrach sie ihn lachend, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte einen möglichst tadelnden Blick aufzusetzen. „Du bist nicht für die Erfüllung meiner Wünsche verantwortlich. Selbstverständlich werde ich hin und wieder die Versuchung spüren, dich in deinen äußerst knackigen Hintern zu kneifen, doch ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich soweit beherrschen. Ich werde nicht über dich herfallen, um dir die Kleider vom Leib reißen."

„Andrea, du bist unmöglich!", sagte er streng, doch ein Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet das unterdrückte Lachen.

„Und du bist manchmal schrecklich gut erzogen, mein lieber Remus!"

Noch ehe er zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen konnte, war sie mit einem leisen Lachen Richtung Küche verschwunden. 

Fortsetzung folgt……… (wenn alles gut geht… zu Weihnachten) Bitte Daumen drücken! Ja? *ganzliebguck* 

**Reviewantworten****:**

@ Miss Shirley-Blythe: Tja, so was aber auch! *fg*

@ Rapunzelou: Ja, das mit der Bastet ist schon seltsam *ggg* Oh, und ich wundere mich auch über mich. *ggggg* 

@ Stephanie8: Lass dich überraschen, auf was die Geschichte hinausläuft….ich verrat nix; zumindest jetzt noch nicht. 

@ Padfoots Mate: *sternchen reicht mal ne Flasche Baldrian rüber* Nur ruhig Blut, Kumpel; es wird doch alles wieder gut…..da muss man nicht verbotenerweise rumfluchen. Und ja, ich besinne mich, wie ich diese Story zu einem schönen Ende bringe, doch du weißt ja, Schönheit liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters. *ssffgg* Das heißt, ein für mich schönes Ende! Bin mir nicht so sicher, ob allen dieses Ende gefallen wird. *ggggggggggggg* 

@ Angel 344: Also, dass ich ganz schnell weiterschreibe, das kann ich versprechen; alles andere….????

@ Pirat: WAS DU HAST SIRIUS ENTFÜHRT?  Wie hast du ihn aus dem Torbogen gebracht? *sfg* Hm…das mit dem Weihnachten vergessen wird schwierig…und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass du dies auch gar nicht willst…. Hihihihihihi Und zur 2. Review; du willst meine Geschenke erbeuten? *lol* Und zusätzlich noch den Weihnachtsmann entführen? Wer soll euch denn dann das Weihnachtskapitel liefern? *kopfschüttel*

@ Maya: Maya, bitte nicht platzen…mach ja schon weiter!

@ Lorelain: Dies ist eine unzulässige Frage! Tztztztztz, wie kannst du nur?

@ Kirilein: Nein da kommt nix von wegen, der Baum braucht noch…. Also wirklich, was denkst du denn von mir? Es gibt Leute, die behaupten ich hätte ein Butterseelchen. *verlegengrins* 

@ stoned: Danke, für den Tipp! Ich weiß das zu schätzen. J

@ Minni: Ja, soviel kann ich verraten, Harry nimmt sie mit nach Hogwarts. Zu Dobby – der wird sicher ein freier Hauself bleiben. Hm, wie viel ich noch schreibe? Denke, dass ich schon noch etwas länger schreiben werde. *ggg* Und nein, ich bin wegen der Fragen sicher nicht böse oder genervt, nur Manche kann ich (noch) nicht beantworten.

@ Sweeti: Nun mit Versprechungen bin ich sehr vorsichtig, doch möglich wäre es auf alle Fälle. Zu meiner Person – hm ? *grübel*  Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, schicke mir eine Mail und ich werde dir ein paar Fragen beantworten. ;-) Und danke, für das Bussi! *rotwerd*

@ Auxia: Mach ich! *fg* 

@ Starryk: Dein Kompliment freut mich sehr und…macht mich ein bisschen verlegen. *rotwerd*

@ t-wosz: Freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt und zu deinen Fragen….lass dich überraschen! Ich weiß, das ist nicht die Antwort, die du lesen möchtest, aber ich kann doch nicht alles verraten.

@ Kaori: Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich eine sadistische Ader habe? *verwundertguck* Wo ich doch so schnell weiter schreibe. (extra für meine lieben Leser mit schwachen Nerven) *fg*

@ Raven 217: Oh doch, liebe Raven, ich bin sehr eigenwillig! Ich wusste am Anfang der Geschichte schon wo ich hin wollte und da werde ich auch hingehen. Wie heißt es doch so schön; manchmal ist der Weg das Ziel. (und das Ende zuweilen nur das Sahnehäubchen) 

@  Eva Luna: Doch, doch, es kommt schon noch ein Kapitelchen! Versprochen! 

@ Fluffy Bond: Das ist schön zu hören bzw zu lesen. *fg*

Puh, geschafft, wenn das so weiter geht, brauch ich zum Review beantworten länger als zum Kapitel schreiben. *g* Aber es ist schöööööööööön! Ich möchte es nicht missen!

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen!


	36. Herzenswünsche

AN: So meine Lieben, es hat doch noch geklappt und hier ist mein versprochenes (extralanges) Weihnachtskapitel für euch……… eigentlich müsste hier jetzt eine große, rote Schleife rum….hm, ging leider nicht….ach, stellt euch die Schleife einfach vor…. *fg*

36. Herzenswünsche

Als Tonks am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat, hatte Silver bereits Kaffee und Tee gekocht. 

„Morgen, Clark", gähnte sie verschlafen und ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen, während Silver auch schon einen Kaffeepott hochhielt.

„Kaffee?"

„Hm", nickte sie und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Wer ist sonst schon wach?"

„Du bist die Erste, die ich heute Morgen zu Gesicht bekomme", sagte er und reichte ihr schmunzelnd den Kaffee.

Tonks lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schlürfte genüsslich das heiße Getränk, während Silver fröhlich summend Eier in die Pfanne schlug. Die Morgensonne wärmte ihr angenehm den Rücken und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sich ihre Sinne geklärt und sie erinnerte sich wieder an das Gespräch des Vorabends.

„Hat Remus dir gestern noch erzählt, weshalb Andrea so aufgeregt nach oben gestürmt ist?"

„Nein, ich habe ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen", sagte er zögernd und stellte die Pfanne mit den Eiern auf den Tisch.

„Scheint ja mächtig spät geworden zu sein, bis unser Remus ins Bett kam", schmunzelte sie und häufte sich Eier auf den Teller. 

„Kann sein", sagte er ausweichend, doch als Tonks ihn fragend ansah, fügte er mit einem ergebenen Seufzen hinzu. „Remus Bett war heute Morgen noch unberührt. Sieht so aus, als ob du mit deiner Vermutung doch Recht hattest."

„Sag ich doch! Aber du wolltest es mir ja nicht glauben", grinste sie zufrieden. „Zwischen den Beiden ist mehr, als sie zugeben wollen."

„Ich denke, das geht uns nichts an", entgegnete er mit einer Miene, die deutlich machte, dass dieses Thema für ihn tabu war.

„Nun tu nicht so, als ob es dich nicht interessieren würde", schnaubte Tonks und verdrehte die Augen.

Doch ehe Tonks eine weitere Bemerkung machen konnte, hörten sie Schritte in der Eingangshalle und kurz darauf kamen Andrea, Ron und Hermine in die Küche.

„Was ist mit Harry", fragte Tonks nach einiger Zeit, als Ron bereits den dritten Toast verputzt hatte und von Harry noch immer nichts zu sehen war.

„Müsste auch gleich kommen, füttert nur noch die Runespoor", sagte Ron mit vollen Backen und verzog mit einem gequälten Lächeln das Gesicht, „Gibt tote Mäuse zum Frühstück."

„Hm lecker", lachte Silver, während er seinen Toast mit Schinken belegte. 

„Na solange er sie nicht hier am Frühstückstisch füttert, hab ich nichts dagegen", grinste Andrea, Tonks ließ ein würgendes Geräusch vernehmen und Hermine kicherte leise in sich hinein. 

„Dann ist er sicher auch gleich da", nickte Silver und stellte einen zusätzlichen Teller für Harry auf den Tisch.

* * * *

Doch da sollte er sich täuschen. Harry hatte gerade sein Zimmer verlassen, als er die lachenden Stimmen aus der Küche hörte und plötzlich war sein Hunger verflogen. Die Vorstellung mit den Anderen in der Küche zu sitzen, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er blieb abrupt stehen.

Durch die großen, breiten Fenster strahlte die Sonne in die Eingangshalle und zog Harrys Blick automatisch nach Außen. Jetzt bei Tageslicht bemerkte Harry erst, wie weitläufig der Garten um Andreas Haus wirklich war. Durch die klaren Scheiben sah er einen Apfelbaum vor dem Fenster, dessen pralle Früchte verlockend glänzten. Aus der Ferne hörte er das leise Gezwitscher von Vögeln, das ihm in diesem Moment viel einladender erschien, als die Stimmen, die aus der Küche zu ihm drangen.

„Was meinst du Sölämen, gehen wir erst mal vor die Tür", fragte er leise und hoffte, dass ihn noch niemand aus der Küche bemerkt hatte.

„Wenn du dies möchtest", zischte es ebenso leise zurück, als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten.

Die Haustüre knarrte ein bisschen, dennoch gelang es ihnen unbemerkt in den Garten zu kommen. Harry atmete erleichtert auf und beschloss den Kiesweg, der von der Eingangstüre wegführte, zu meiden und ging stattdessen durch das hohe, noch taunasse Gras. Hier schien seit Ewigkeiten kein Mensch mehr Hand angelegt zu haben und trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deshalb, wirkte dieser verwilderte Garten einladend. Im Gegensatz zu dem sorgsam kultivierten Rasen der Dursleys, blühten hier die Blumen wild durcheinander, Bäume und Sträucher trugen Früchte und selbst die Rosenhecke war ein Meer aus dunkelroten Blüten. _„Und das alles ohne menschliches Zutun", grübelte Harry, pflückte sich einen Apfel vom Baum und durchquerte in Gedanken versunken den Garten, bis er sich schließlich nach einigen Minuten auf eine verwitterte, aber in der Sonne stehende Bank setzte. Sölämen räkelte sich auf dem aufgewärmten Boden, ehe sie sich einrollte. Nur das sanfte Zucken ihrer Schwanzspitze verriet, dass sie nicht schlief. _

„Hier sieht alles so friedlich aus", seufzte Harry, während er sich entspannt zurücklehnte, den Apfel aß und seinen Blick über das Grundstück wandern ließ. Dieses wild wuchernde Chaos hatte etwas Beruhigendes, hier hatte seit langer Zeit niemand mehr in den natürlichen Verlauf des Wachsens eingegriffen. Selbst das alte, früher einmal weiße Herrenhaus, fügte sich harmonisch in dieses Bild ein. Aus der Regenrinne wucherte Gras und der wilde Wein schmiegte sich sanft die Hauswand entlang, als wollte er das Gebäude in eine wärmende Decke hüllen. 

„Harry", riss Sölämen ihn aus seinem Grübeln. „Warum meidest du deine menschlichen Freunde?"

„Ich meide sie doch gar nicht", verteidigte er sich kraftlos. 

„Nein?"

„Macht es auf dich den Eindruck?"

Die Runespoor antwortete nicht sofort darauf. Ihre beiden Köpfe hoben sich ein Stück und sahen ihn nachdenklich an, ehe sie bedächtig nickten.

„Es ist ein bisschen kompliziert", seufzte Harry und sah unwillkürlich zum Haus hinüber, aus dem gerade Hermines Lachen klang. 

„Hast du dich über deine Freunde geärgert?"

„Nein, sie können nichts dafür. Es ist nur….schwierig….ihre Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Ich kann nicht lachen und so tun, als würde mir das alles nichts ausmachen. Genauso wenig wie ich mich hinstellen und Sirius Tod diskutieren kann."

„Dann solltest du sie wirklich meiden. Sie sind keine ehrlichen Freunde wenn sie dies von dir erwarten. Freunde sorgen und kümmern sich, ihnen kann man vertrauen…"

„Sie sind ehrliche Freunde und die Besten, die ich je hatte", verteidigte Harry sie ungewohnt heftig, ehe er kraftlos den Kopf senkte und leiser fortfuhr, „ich bin es, der ein miserabler Freund ist. Sie wollen mir nur helfen und ich stoße sie immer wieder vor den Kopf. Nicht sie sind es, die von mir erwarten, dass ich lache und so tu als wenn nichts gewesen wäre, sondern ich verlange das von mir. Es wäre so viel einfacher wenn ich es könnte."

„Menschen sind seltsame Geschöpfe! Warum wäre es einfacher zu lügen? Man muss sich Geschichten ausdenken, muss überlegen was man sagt, muss sich verstecken; meiner Ansicht nach ist das viel anstrengender, als ihnen zu zeigen, was du wirklich denkst."

Harry schwieg und plötzlich war es wieder da, dieses lästige Brennen in seinen Augen. Die Schwanzspitze der Runespoor zuckte leicht, ehe sie sich mit einer anmutigen Bewegung um seine Beine schmiegte und beide Köpfe auf seinen Oberschenkel legte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Erst als er Schritte auf dem Kiesweg hörte und aufsah, bemerkte er, dass die Sonne ein beträchtliches Stück höher am Horizont stand. Hermine kam langsam, aber zielsicher auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf die Bank neben ihm. In der Hand hielt sie ein, in Servietten eingewickeltes, Sandwich und reichte es wortlos hinüber. „_Typisch Hermine", dachte er und unwillkürlich formte sich ein Lächeln um seine Lippen. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an das Trimagische Turnier; auch da hatte sie ihm Brote gebracht, als er der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitschüler entgehen wollte._

„Danke", sagte er heiser. 

Hermine nickte stumm, während sie ihn einen kurzen Moment forschend beobachtete. Als er jedoch in das Sandwich biss, nickte sie erneut, doch diesmal mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Während Harry sein Frühstück verspeiste, beobachtete er sie heimlich von der Seite. Hermine hatte den Blick geradeaus, auf die wildwachsenden Blumen gerichtet und schien mit ihren Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Im Grunde hatte er erwartet, dass sie sofort auf ihn einreden oder ihn zumindest mit großen, sorgenvollen Augen ansehen würde, doch sie tat nichts von alledem. 

„Es geht mir nicht gut", sagte Harry leise, ohne sich selbst erklären zu können, wo diese Worte so plötzlich herkamen.

Hermine sah nicht auf und sagte auch nichts, nur ihre Hand, die bisher locker auf ihrem Schoss gelegen hatte, umschloss nun vorsichtig seine Finger. Eine stumme Geste, die ihm erneut das Wasser in die Augen trieb, dennoch zog er seine Hand nicht zurück, sondern zwang sich zum weiterreden.

„Ich weiß, dass Sirius tot ist und ich seinen Tod akzeptieren muss, doch als gestern Abend….dieses Sterbedatum fehlte……..". Harry schluckte schwer und als er weiter sprach zitterte seine Stimme. „Es ist idiotisch, aber plötzlich wünschte ich mir so sehr, dass er doch zurückkommen könnte…. „

Hermines Antwort waren stumme Tränen, die lautlos ihre Wangen hinunter liefen, während sich der Griff um seine Hand verstärkte. 

„Ich wünschte so sehr, dass ich meinen Fehler rückgängig und seinen Tod ungeschehen machen könnte", fuhr er zögernd fort, während sein Blick den Lauf von Hermines Tränen folgte, die sich nun an ihrem Kinn sammelten. Er wusste selbst nicht was ihn dazu trieb, doch plötzlich hob er seine freie Hand und wischte sanft die Tränen fort, als könnte er mit ihnen auch all den Scherz vertreiben, der sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte.

Überrascht von dieser unerwarteten Geste, schluchzte sie plötzlich auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Eine tolle Freundin bin ich, statt dir zu helfen, heule ich dir nun was vor."

Hermine wollte sich wegdrehen, doch Harry hielt sie fest und zog sie näher an sich heran.

„Bitte Hermine, geh nicht", flüsterte er leise und in diesem Moment war es ihm auch egal, dass es wie kindliches Flehen klang. An seiner Schulter spürte er Hermines Nicken, während sie ihn fester drückte. Nun doch verwirrt von dieser ungewohnten Nähe räusperte er sich und plötzlich war es ihm peinlich und verwirrend zugleich, von ihr so umarmt zu werden. 

„Ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen", sagte Harry nach einiger Zeit und schob Hermine sacht ein Stück von sich, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. 

Einen Augenblick lang wusste Harry nicht, was er wirklich fragen oder sagen wollte. Ja, er wollte reden, musste endlich reden, doch plötzlich schien es ihm das schwierigste auf der Welt zu sein, eine einfache Frage zu bilden. An Hermines Augen, die ihn unverwandt ansahen, schimmerten noch immer Tränen, dennoch lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Es geht um das, was ihr mir im Krankenhaus erzählt habt", begann er, wahllos eine der Fragen aufzugreifen, die ihm seit einiger Zeit beschäftigten. „Du sagtest, dass es hier einen alten Hausgeist gibt, der Andrea vorwarf, Voldemort hätte sie benutzt und manipuliert."

Hermine nickte schwach, während sie sich gleichzeitig an Harrys gleichgültiges Verhalten im St. Mungos erinnerte. Silver hatte ihr und Ron berichtet, was in Andreas Haus vorgefallen war, doch als sie es vor ein paar Tagen Harry erzählen wollten, hörte er nur mit einem gelangweilten Schulterzucken zu und schien kein Interesse an diesem Thema zu haben; umso mehr überraschte sie jetzt seine Frage.

„Heißt dass, er ist in ihren Geist eingedrungen und hat sie dadurch manipuliert? Was steckt da wirklich dahinter?"

„Lass uns ein Stück gehen", sagte Hermine mit einem leisen Seufzen, ohne direkt auf seine Frage einzugehen und stand auf.

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry und folgte ihr widerstrebend die blühende Hecke entlang, bis Hermine nach einigen Metern stehen blieb und sich unschlüssig umsah, als hätte sie Bedenken, jemand könnte ihr Gespräch belauschen. Auch wenn Harry diese Vorsicht für übertrieben hielt, blickte er kurz zurück, doch es war niemand  zu sehen. Nur Sölämen, die bisher eingerollt neben der Bank gelegen hatte, hob nun neugierig den Kopf, schien jedoch keine große Lust zu haben ihnen zu folgen.

„Weiß du, das ist nicht so einfach zu beantworten und ich bin mir nicht sicher, alles richtig verstanden zu haben", begann Hermine nach einiger Zeit nervös. „Silver erzählte, dass es in dem Haus eine magische Barriere gab, die Andrea unwissentlich gebrochen hat."

„Was für eine Barriere?"

„Als wir gestern das Haus besichtigt haben, zeigte uns Andrea doch die Tür zu Hussels Arbeitsräumen….und man sagte uns, dass wir unter keinen Umständen da hinein dürften."

Harry nickte, nicht wissend worauf Hermine eigentlich hinaus wollte. 

„In diesen Zimmern hat Ignatz Hussel früher seine Experimente durchgeführt und vermutlich auch seine wichtigsten Arbeitsunterlagen aufbewahrt. Nachdem er damals auf so mysteriöse Weise verschwunden ist, hat Anastasia diesen Bereich des Hauses versiegelt. Warum sie dies allerdings getan hat ist mir nicht so ganz klar…"

„Das ist doch logisch. Sie hielt seine Arbeiten für gefährlich und wollte nicht, dass irgendeiner ihrer Nachfahren damit Unfug trieb, vor allem da sie nicht mit magischen Nachkommen rechnen konnte."

„Kann sein, dass dies der Grund war, doch möglicherweise steckt auch noch was anderes dahinter."

„Und was hat das Ganze jetzt mit Voldemort zu tun?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Hussel experimentierte in vielen Bereichen, unter anderem auch mit dem Tod bzw. mit der Unsterblichkeit und das ist es doch, was von je her Voldemorts Ziel war."

„Das würde aber voraussetzten, dass Voldemort über Hussels Experimente wusste", sagte Harry zweifelnd. 

„Hussel war keine Unbekannter, auch wenn er in dem Ruf stand, nicht alle Sinne beieinander zu haben."

„Schon, aber meinst du das reichte aus um Voldemorts Interesse zu wecken?"

„Das allein wahrscheinlich nicht, doch wenn er gleichzeitig erfuhr, dass es ein Salomonschild gibt, welches Hussel für seine Experimente benutzte, würde es Sinn machen."

„Hm", brummte Harry nachdenklich. „Dann müsste er aber auch über den besonderen Schutz dieses Hauses und auch über diese Barriere zu den Arbeitsräumen erfahren haben."

„Ja und ich kann mir nicht helfen, doch ich glaube nicht, dass er dies nur über spionierende Gemälde erfuhr", sagte Hermine und zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch.

„Womit wir wieder bei dem Punkt sind, dass es einen Spion in unseren eigenen Reihen gibt. Jemand der ihm von Andrea und ihrem Salomonschild erzählte, genauso wie über euere Pläne zu meinem Geburtstag."

Hermine nickte stumm, als würde ihr dieser Gedanke Qualen bereiten.

„Es gäbe aber auch noch eine Möglichkeit", murmelte Harry, nicht sicher ob er seine Überlegungen erklären sollte, doch Hermine schien verstanden zu haben.

„Du denkst, dass er in die Gedanken eines Menschen eindringt", nickte sie und sah nachdenklich hinüber zum Haus. „Hm, das ist nicht auszuschließen, doch ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll.  Es gibt einfach zu viele Dinge, die nicht zusammen passen."

„Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass das Gerede des Geistes kein leeres Geschwafel ist, dann hat Andrea, indem sie die Barriere aufhob, sicher genau das getan, was Voldemort wollte."

„Aber heißt das wirklich, dass er Andrea manipuliert hat?"

„Nun die Fähigkeit in den Geist eines Menschen einzudringen hat er", seufzte Harry und erinnerte sich mit Unbehagen an die Träume, die ihn während des letzten Schuljahres gequält hatten.

„Der Geist sagte, dass alles genau so verlaufen ist, wie Voldemort es geplant hat und genau das, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Niemand, nicht einmal er, kann so weit und so detailliert vorausplanen", sagte Hermine, während sich auf ihrer Stirn eine steile Falte bildete. 

Nachdenklich gingen sie zum Haus zurück, als Hermine plötzlich stehen blieb und nach oben sah. 

„Dies müssten Hussels Arbeitsräume sein", sagte sie leise und ließ den Blick nachdenklich an der oberen Fensterfront entlang wandern. In einigen Zimmern waren die Gardinen zugezogen, doch durch die Scheiben der beiden mittleren Fenster konnten sie ein eigenartiges Funkeln erkennen, fast so als würde sich Sonnenlicht im Glas brechen; doch die Morgensonne hatte die Fenster noch nicht erreicht.

„Mich würde wirklich interessieren, was sich dahinter befindet", sagte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst und wandte sich zögernd der Haustür zu.

* * * * 

„Ich denke, ich sollte erst mal Mittagessen machen", seufzte Andrea und legte zwei der dicken, in Leder gebunden Bücher zur Seite.

Sie hatten seit dem Frühstück nichts anderes getan, als in den alten Aufzeichnungen nach einem Hinweis zu suchen, der ihnen die fehlenden Sterbedaten auf dem Stammbaum erklären könnte und nun brummte ihr der Kopf. Tonks sah mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf und klappte ebenfalls ihr Buch zu.

„Prima! Ich werde dir helfen", sagte sie eilig und sichtlich erleichtert darüber, die Bücher endlich aus der Hand legen zu dürfen. 

„Ruft mich, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht", brummte Silver ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. 

Andrea nickte und konnte sich ein leises Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte Silver in den letzten Tagen als einen gebildeten und durchaus ernstzunehmenden Mann kennen gelernt, doch jetzt, da er im Schneidersitz auf einem der großen Ohrensessel saß, um sich herum einen Stapel Bücher auf dem Fußboden verstreut,  wirkte er in seiner knallbunten Fransenjacke so unprofessorenhaft, dass Andrea ihn sich wirklich nicht als Lehrer in Hogwarts vorstellen konnte. 

„Na dann wollen wir mal", sagte Tonks gutgelaunt, kaum dass sie die Küche betreten hatten und zog den Zauberstab. Obwohl es nicht das erst Mal war, dass Andrea so etwas sah, musste sie doch schmunzeln, als die Küchenmesser selbstständig anfingen, die Kartoffeln zu schälen und Gemüse in  kleine Würfel schnitten. „_Eine durchaus praktisches Sache"_, seufzte sie innerlich, während sie ihrerseits den Käse per Hand rieb. Einige Zeit arbeiteten sie schweigend, bis Tonks schließlich die Stille durchbrach und Andrea von der Seite her angrinste.

„Und was ist nun mit dir und Remus?"

„Nicht das was du denkst, Tonks", seufzte Andrea, fettete jedoch ungerührt die Pfanne für den Auflauf ein. „Manches sieht einfach anders aus, als es wirklich ist."

„Ach ja?"

„Wir sind miteinander befreundet, mehr nicht", antwortete Andrea nun in einem wesentlich bestimmteren Ton. 

„Es geht mich ja auch nichts an", sagte Tonks und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen", seufzte Andrea und trocknete sich die Finger an einem Tuch ab, ehe sie Tonks nachdenklich ansah. „Es war sozusagen eine Demonstration, mehr nicht, auch wenn es für dich vielleicht anders ausgesehen haben mag."

„Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr", stöhnte Tonks und schien damit dieses Thema aufgeben zu wollen, als kurz darauf Silver in die Küche trat.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam Remus wecken", fragte er arglos und schenkte sich Kürbissaft ein.

„Gönn ihm noch ein bisschen Schlaf", seufzte Andrea und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. „Wir haben gestern alte Dokumente durchgesehen und uns dabei die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen."

Silver und Tonks tauschten einen amüsierten Blick, doch Andrea war viel zu müde um dies zu bemerken. Wenig später trieb der Hunger auch Harry, Ron und Hermine in die Küche. 

„Essen dauert leider noch etwas", sagte Andrea und warf den dreien einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Doch wenn ihr wollt….dort hinten steht eine Schale mit Äpfeln."

Harry wollte gerade nach einem greifen, als eine Eule im Sturzflug durch das offene Küchenfenster schoss und laut kreischend auf Silvers Schulter landete.

„Na was ist denn los, meine Gute", beruhigte Silver das aufgeregte Tier und lösten den Brief von ihrem ausgestreckten Bein.

„Von Dumbledore", sagte er knapp und öffnete das zusammengefaltete Pergament. 

Harry beobachtete ihn, während er konzentriert den Brief las und seine Augen sich immer mehr verengten, bis er schließlich den Brief sinken ließ und fragend in die Runde blickte.

„Wo ist Remus? Hat ihn jemand von euch gesehen?"

„Vermutlich in seinem Bett", sagte Andrea und trat besorgt zu Silver. „Was ist los?"

„Nun in seinem Bett ist er die ganze Nacht nicht gewesen und…" Er brach ab und sah unsicher durch die offene Tür zur Treppe, als erwarte er, dass jeden Moment ein verschlafen aussehender Remus herunterkommen würde.

„Was soll das heißen, er war nicht in seinem Bett? Ich habe selber gesehen, wie er in sein Zimmer ging", sagte Andrea und spürte wie Panik in ihr aufstieg.

„Was schreibt Dumbledore?" Tonks war nun ebenfalls eine Spur blasser geworden und deutete auf den Brief in Silvers Hand.

„Dumbledore hat gestern Abend einen Brief an Remus geschickt und ihn gebeten, sich umgehend mit ihm in Verbindung zu setzen. Das muss der Brief gewesen sein, den du ihm gestern gebracht hast", fügte er an Tonks gewandt hinzu. „Als sich Remus jedoch bis heute Morgen nicht bei Dumbledore gemeldet hatte, schickte der ihm nochmals eine Eule und diese…kam kurze Zeit später zurück; sie konnte Remus nicht mehr finden."

Andrea hatte genug gehört; mit langen Sätzen jagte sie, gefolgt von Harry, Ron, Hermine, Tonks und Silver die breite Treppe nach oben. Vor Remus Gästezimmer hielt sie kurz inne und klopfte gegen die Tür, um dann hastig die Türklinge nach unten zu drücken. Das Zimmer war leer und sein Bett unberührt. Tonks war inzwischen in Andreas Zimmer getreten und kam nun mit dem Brief in der Hand zurück.

„Er hat ihn nicht einmal gelesen", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd und blickte fragend zu Andrea, die ohne Umschweife an ihr vorbei, auf ihren Nachttisch zuging und mit dem kleinen Glöckchen klingelte. Harry zuckte erschrocken zurück, als einen Augenblick später ein lautes „Plopp" zu vernehmen war und der hutzelige Hauself erschien.

„Guten Ta…"

„Caspar hast du Remus Lupin gesehen?", unterbrach sie seinen Gruß. „Du weiß schon, der Mann, der mit mir gestern Abend hier oben war."

„Nein Miss", sagte er offensichtlich verwirrt. „Caspar sah ihn zuletzt hier bei Miss Andrea."

„Aber Remus würde doch nicht so einfach das Haus verlassen, ohne jemanden von uns Bescheid zu sagen", erklärte Tonks entschieden.

„Caspar, bitte helfe uns ihn zu suchen. Vielleicht hat er sich ja nur irgendwo in einen Sessel gesetzt und ist eingeschlafen", bat Andrea den alten Hauself.

„Er kann nicht hier im Haus sein", sagte Silver nachdrücklich und schüttelte, zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte den Kopf. „Die Eule hätte ihn hier gefunden und wäre nicht unverrichteter Dinge zu Dumbledore zurückgekehrt." 

„Aber warum sollte er einfach mitten in der Nacht weggehen", meldete sich nun erstmals Hermine zu Wort. Die Frage, warum Silver nicht schon am Morgen etwas davon gesagt hatte, dass Lupin die Nacht nicht in seinem Bett verbracht hatte, stellte sie nicht, doch sie war mehr als deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

Sie suchten das Gebäude ab, ohne eine Spur von ihm zu entdecken. Zusammen mit Ron und Hermine hatte Harry den Garten abgesucht und nun kehrte er  niedergeschlagen ins Haus zurück. Es schien fast so, als hätte Remus sich in Luft aufgelöst. Gerade als er an der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer vorbeiging, sah er Andrea, die gemeinsam mit Silver über Anastasias Schreibtisch lehnte und aufmerksam Papiere durchsah.

„Das sind die Letzten, mehr haben wir gestern nicht durchgeschaut", sagte Andrea resignierend ohne Harry an der Tür zu bemerken. 

„Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass Remus etwas Unüberlegtes getan hat, dazu ist er einfach nicht der Typ", seufzte Silver und fuhr sich müde über die Augen.

„Aber warum hat er dann das Salomonschild mitgenommen", sagte Andrea leise, doch Harry hörte dennoch wie ihre Stimme zitterte. 

„Vielleicht habt ihr es gestern Nacht irgendwo anders abgelegt und du weißt es nur nicht mehr; schließlich wart ihr ziemlich übermüdet."

„Ich habe es hier oben auf den Sekretär gelegt, da bin ich mir sicher", beharrte Andrea und stieß hörbar die Luft aus.

„Aber Andrea, Remus weiß wie jeder andere von uns auch, dass Voldemort alles tun würde, um dieses Amulett in die Hände zu bekommen, da wird er doch nicht so dumm sein und mit diesem Ding das Haus verlassen."

„Das ist richtig, Voldemort würde alles dafür tun", nickte Andrea und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du selbst hast mir erzählt, dass er jede Möglichkeit nutzen würde Menschen zu manipulieren und sie Dinge sehen zu lassen, die überhaupt nicht real sind. Vielleicht hat er Remus unter irgendeinen komischen Zauber gesetzt."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", sagte Silver und richtete sich ruckartig auf, als er in diesem Moment Harry an der Tür stehen sah. „Komm ruhig rein, Harry!"

„Was glaubt ihr, was Remus vorhatte? Er ist doch nicht ohne Grund gegangen", sagte Harry tonlos, sehr darauf bedacht, weder Andrea noch Silver in die Augen zu sehen. 

„Ich habe wirklich keine Vorstellung von dem, was ihn aus dem Haus getrieben haben könnte. Remus ist ein viel zu vernünftiger Mann, als dass er sich zu irgendwelchen Torheiten hinreißen ließe", stöhnte Silver und zuckte die Schultern. „Was auch immer es war, es muss für ihn sehr bedeutend gewesen sein."

„Könnte es sein, dass er ins Zauberministerium ist, um…"

„Nein. Fudge hat scharfe Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, da käme er nie unbemerkt hinein."

Andreas Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass sie Silvers Meinung nicht teilte, doch sie widersprach ihm nicht. Resignierend ließ sie sich auf den alten, knarrenden Schreibtischstuhl fallen und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Hermine, die leise ins Zimmer trat, und Silvers letzte Worte mitgehört hatte, räusperte sich, 

„Vielleicht hat Professor Lupin den Reisespiegel benutzt" 

„Daran haben wir auch schon gedacht, doch dem ist nicht so. Wir würden es am Spiegel sehen, wenn er zurzeit in Benutzung wäre", seufzte Andrea und fügte, als sie Harrys verständnislosen Blick sah erklärend hinzu, „der Bereich zwischen dem Rahmen und der Spiegelflache würde glitzern. Das ist eine Art Sicherheitsmaßnahme, dass der, der den Spiegel benutzt, auch wieder damit zurückreisen kann."

„Er könnte in  Hussels Arbeitsräumen gewesen sein", grübelte Harry und erinnerte sich wieder an das seltsame Glimmen, dass er gemeinsam mit Hermine durch die Fensterscheiben gesehen hatte. 

„Auch da war nichts", sagte Andrea zögernd, als würde sie diese Frage auf eine Idee bringen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn doch noch einmal auf magische Fallen untersuchen", brummte Silver und rieb sich an den Schläfen. „Allerdings müssen wir erst abwarten, was Dumbledore dazu zu sagen hat.

Bis zum Abend waren sie noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen und in Harry wallten immer wieder neue Wellen von Angst und Sorge um Remus auf, die sich in regelmäßigen Abständen mit Frustration und Zorn abwechselten. Er hatte sich mit Ron und Hermine in das hinterste Eck des Wohnzimmers zurückgezogen und beobachtete nun mit wachsender Unruhe das Treiben um ihn herum. Inzwischen war schon fast eine Stunde vergangen, seit Silver über einem alten Kosmetikspiegel lehnte in welchem Dumbledores besorgtes Gesicht zu sehen war, und mit dem Schulleiter über die Möglichkeit von bisher ungekannten magischen Fallen in diesem Haus diskutierte. Andrea hatte schon vor einiger Zeit die Bücher zur Seite gelegt und starrte nun mit leerem Blick in das Kaminfeuer, als könnten ihr die Flammen erzählen, wo Remus abgeblieben war. _„Warum hatte er keine Nachricht hinterlassen? Er wusste doch, dass man sich um ihn sorgen würde", _dachte Harry grimmig, während er Hermine beobachtete, die noch immer über einen Packen handschriftlicher Notizen grübelte._ „Hussel experimentierte in vielen Bereichen, unter anderem auch mit dem Tod bzw. mit der Unsterblichkeit und das ist es doch, was von jeher Voldemorts Ziel war"_, erinnerte er sich wieder an ihre Worte vom Vormittag. _„Sollte wirklich Voldemort etwas mit Remus Verschwinden zu tun haben? Konnte es sein, dass Voldemort ihm, Remus, Trugbilder vorgegaukelt hatte, die ihn mitten in der Nacht dazu veranlasst hatten, das Haus zu verlassen?"_

* * * *

Es hatte lange gedauert, viel länger als er anfänglich vermutete, doch nun hatte er ihn gefunden. An einem knorrigen Baum gelehnt, sah er dem Geschehen  zu, dass sich nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt abspielte. Sirius lachte herzhaft, als der kleine, einjährige Harry versuchte in James Zaubererrobe zu schlüpfen und sich dabei immer wieder in den Falten des viel zu großen Umhangs verfing.  Lily befreite ihn lächelnd und nahm den kleinen Schreihals auf den Arm, der sofort die kleinen Ärmchen nach seinem Vater ausstreckte. _„Harrys erster Geburtstag", dachte Remus wehmütig und sah seinem eigenen, jüngeren Ich zu, wie es auf der Gartenbank saß und arglos mit Peter redete. _„Einer der letzten, wirklich unbeschwerten Tage. Keiner von uns ahnte, was in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten geschehen würde."__

Es hatte Remus einiges an Überwindung gekostet, bis er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, näher an dieses Traumbild heran zu gehen. Er wusste, dass Sirius ihn, wenn überhaupt, höchstens als unbedeutenden Schatten wahrnehmen konnte. Ein Schatten der erst dann Teil seiner Träume werden würde, wenn Remus ihn, Sirius, berührte. Erst wenn das geschah, würde Remus in die Träume seines  todgeglaubten Freundes einbrechen und auch von ihm wahrgenommen werden. Mit gemischten Gefühlen stand Remus da und beobachtete Sirius Träume, die wie ein Film in einem Muggelkino an ihm vorüberzogen. _Hatte er wirklich das Recht, unerlaubt  so tief in die Seele seines Freundes zu blicken? Rechtfertigte hier der Grund wirklich die Mittel? _

Das Bild wechselte und nun konnte er sich selbst, mit Sirius und James an einem hell lodernden Lagerfeuer sitzen sehen.  _Seltsam wie sehr doch die Vergangenheit in Sirius Träumen eine Rolle spielte. Remus atmete tief ein und ging näher heran; auch er erinnerte sich sehr gern an dieses Erlebnis. Peter konnte an diesem Abend nicht bei ihnen sein._ Ob er damals schon für Voldemort arbeitete? _Remus zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als neben ihm ein nicht sehr schöner, dafür aber umso lauter Gesang begann. Sie alle hatten an diesem Abend zuviel getrunken und nun grölten sie aus voller Kehle Lieder, die James in Lilys Beisein sicher nicht gesungen hätte. Im Kupferkessel, der über dem Feuer hing, befand sich Sirius Spezialtrank für besondere Gelegenheiten, wie er ihn immer nannte und Remus konnte noch einmal den Duft der Gewürze riechen. __„Er hat mir nie verraten, was er da alles hinein gegeben hatte", überlegte Remus, während er sich langsam neben seine Freunde setzte. Sirius Augen leuchteten im Schein des Feuers, als er freundschaftlich auf James Schulter klopfte und ihm das fertige Stockbrot reichte._

Remus Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie lange dies schon her war; wie viele freudlose Jahre für sie dazwischen lagen. _Kein Wunder, dass in Sirius Träumen die Vergangenheit so bedeutend ist; in der Gegenwart gab es wenig, was ihn wirklich glücklich machen konnte._

Immer wieder wechselten die Szenen, doch Remus brachte es nicht übers Herz,  Sirius zu berühren und ihn damit aus diesen fröhlichen, unbeschwerten Träumen zu reißen. _„Nur noch ein bisschen",_ sagte er sich, während das Salomonschild leicht in seiner Hand vibrierte. _„Nur noch ein kleines bisschen!"_

„Hey Moony komm, lass uns Spaß haben!"

Sirius Stimme war so klar und nah, als wäre Remus selbst ein Teil dieser Träume. _„Vielleicht bin ich das auch. Sind das wirklich noch Sirius Vorstellungen oder doch meine Eigenen?"_

Remus spürte, wie das Verlangen hier zu bleiben, immer stärker wurde und Sirius lachendes und glückliches Gesicht, machten es ihm nicht einfacher. _„Was für einen Sinn soll es haben ihn zurückzuholen? Er ist glücklich! Und ich könnte es hier auch sein. Wir müssten nie wieder leiden, nie wieder kämpfen. Hier hätten wir Frieden."_

Ein kleiner, pflichtbewusster Teil erinnerte an Andrea, die keine Ahnung hatte, dass er Gestern oder war das schon Vorgestern….nochmals in Hussels Arbeitszimmer gegangen war und dort endlich das fand, wonach sie so lange gesucht hatten. Er dachte an Harry, der bestimmt noch in seinem Bett lag und keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass Sirius wirklich zurückkommen konnte. 

_„Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er zum Frühstück ging und Sirius in der Küche auf ihn wartete?"_

Einen Moment lang lächelte er bei der Vorstellung, welche verdutzten Gesichter sie wohl machen würden. Tonks würde bestimmt alles, was sie gerade in den Händen hielt, fallen lassen; und Hermine, sie würde die Hand vor den Mund schlagen und Sirius mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren. 

_„Doch willst du Sirius wirklich dieses Glückes berauben? Sieh ihn dir an, er ist glücklich hier, welche Alternative hast du ihm zu bieten? Ein Leben im Grimmauld Place? Ist es wirklich das, was du ihm wünschen würdest? Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst, du kannst ihn nicht zurückholen, du willst ihn nicht zurückbringen."_

Die Umgebung veränderte sich von neuem und Remus sah sich verwirrt um. _Hier war ich noch nie. _Dieser Raum schien sehr alt, doch gemütlich zu sein und im ersten Moment verwirrte es ihn, dass er niemanden sah. Nicht weit von ihm stand einen festlich geschmückten Baum in der Ecke des Zimmers und der Duft von Orangen, Zimt und Nelken lag in der Luft. Auf einem quadratischen Holztisch lag glänzendes Einwickelpapier und bunte Bänder, das flackernde Kaminfeuer tauchte den Raum in ein warmes Licht und nun erblickte Remus auch die bunten Päckchen die bereits unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen.  Einem inneren Zwang folgend ging er langsam darauf zu und bückte sich. 

„Frohe Weihnachten, Remus", erklang plötzlich Sirius Stimme leise neben seinem Ohr und er fühlte die vertraute Hand seines Freundes, die in diesem Augenblick seine Schulter berührte. Ein warmes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn und er erwiderte sanft den Druck von Sirius Hand, indem er seine eigene darauf legte. 

„Ich weiß nicht wann, aber irgendwann einmal verlor Weihnachten für mich seinen Reiz. Es langweilte mich, zuzusehen wie jedes Jahr derselbe Kraftakt betrieben wurde, bis alle Geschenke beisammen und das Haus weihnachtlich geschmückt war. Bei uns zu Hause herrschte mehr Streit den je und selbst die Gäste, die an diesem Tag kamen, taten es eher aus Pflichterfüllung. Es wurde gegessen, höfliche Konversation betrieben und sich überschwänglich für die netten, meist unpassenden Geschenke bedankt", begann Sirius nach einer kurzen Pause, ohne die Hand von seiner Schulter zu nehmen. „Die einzige Ausnahme dabei war wohl mein Onkel Alphard;  er nahm mich eines Abends beiseite und fragte mich, was der Grund für meine schlechte Laune war und ich erzählte es ihm. Er hat mir einfach nur zugehört und gelächelt, als ich mich schließlich müde geredet hatte, begann er, mir von einem besonderen Weihnachtsbrauch zu erzählen. Es handeltsich dabei um ein magisches, nicht-materielles Geschenk, dass nur in aller Stille und nur an besondere Menschen übergeben werden kann. Damit meinte er die Weihnachtswünsche. Es hat sehr lange gedauert, doch inzwischen weiß ich, von welcher Weihnachtsmagie er damals gesprochen hat."

Für einen Moment huschte ein verlegendes Grinsen über Sirius nachdenkliches Gesicht, ehe er in leisem, verschwörerischen Ton flüsterte: „Ich wünschte mir für dich, dass du die Wärme und Geborgenheit findest, die du dein ganzes Leben lang vermisst hast und dass du irgendwann sehr glücklich bist."

Fortsetzung folgt………

**AN die Zweite:  **

**_             Frohe Weihnachten euch allen, die ihr in den Weiten des Internetz über diese Story gestolpert seit!_**

****

_.                                **                     ..mögen ganz viele euerer Herzenswünsche in Erfüllung gehen!**_

****

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch ganz herzlich Vivian danken, die sich bereiterklärt hat, diese Story Korrektur zu lesen! _

_Danke Vivi! Ohne dich, wäre diese Kapitel heute sicher nicht mehr ins Netz gekommen._

_Tja, was ist noch zu sagen…ich wünsche euch allen ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest und ein paar erholsame Tage, mit viel Zeit die Seele baumeln zu lassen und mal die Dinge tun zu können, für die sonst zu wenig Zeit bleibt._

Ganz liebe Grüße von euerem (heute) Weihnachts-Sternchen! 


	37. Hinter den Spiegeln

37. Hinter den Spiegeln

Harrys Laune hatte inzwischen den absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht. Nicht genug, dass er sich seinen Aufenthalt in Andreas Haus etwas anders vorgestellt hätte, nein, soeben hatte auch noch Dumbledore angeordnet, dass er, zusammen mit Ron und Hermine, unverzüglich in den Grimmauld Place zurückkehren musste. „Wir wissen nicht was mit Remus geschehen ist und deshalb ist es zu gefährlich euch in diesem Haus zu lassen", hatte der alte Zauberer mit sorgenvoller Miene gesagt und darauf bestanden, dass sie sofort ihre Sachen zusammen packen sollten.

„Ich kann nicht begreifen, warum er ohne ein Wort zu sagen gegangen ist", grübelte Hermine noch immer, als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten. „Das ist völlig unlogisch und überhaupt nicht seine Art."

„Vielleicht hat Voldemort es doch geschafft, Lupin irgendwelche Bilder vorzugaukeln, die ihn…", Ron brach ab, als er Hermines ärgerlichen Blick einfing, doch für Harry war dieser Gedanke gar nicht so abwegig. 

Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörten sie noch immer die hitzige Diskussion zwischen Silver und Andrea, die sich strickt weigerte ebenfalls in den Grimmauld Place mit zu kommen. 

_„Alles immer wie der unfehlbare Dumbledore bestimmt", dachte Harry missmutig und sah sich nach Sölämen um, die er schon seit Stunden nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, doch die Runespoor war nirgends zu entdecken._

„Es ist mir egal was Dumbledore sagt, ich werde hier bleiben. Im Gegensatz zu euch, hat mir der alte Knabe nämlich rein gar nichts zu befehlen", erklang soeben Andreas wutschnaubende Stimme durch die offene Tür und Harry blieb unwillkürlich stehen.

„Es ist kein Befehl, Andrea, es ist ein Wunsch", hörte er Silvers beschwichtigende Stimme.

„Schön, dann dürfte ja jedes weitere Wort unnötig sein. Ich bleibe hier."

Eine Welle grimmiger Befriedigung erfasste Harry bei diesen Worten und er wäre am liebsten umgekehrt, um Andrea anerkennend auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Wenigstens eine, die sich nicht Dumbledores Willen beugen musste.

„Es wäre trotzdem besser für sie, würde sie mitkommen", sagte Hermine leise und warf einen besorgten Blick zurück. „Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl…"

„Andrea weiß was sie tut und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Remus hier in ein dubioses schwarzes Loch gefallen ist", unterbrach Harry sie entschieden und warf Hermine einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Das behaupte ich auch nicht", sagte Hermine behutsam. „Ich denke nur, dass es auch für sie angenehmer wäre Gesellschaft zu haben."

„Mag schon sein", schnaubte Ron übellaunig. „Trotzdem kann ich verstehen, dass sie hier bleiben und lieber nach Lupin suchen will. Außerdem hat sie hier immer noch den Hauselfen und einen seltsamen Hausgeist, den ich wirklich gern mal gesehen hätte."

„Und ich hätte gern mal einen Blick in Hussels geheimnisvolle Arbeitsräume geworfen, doch das können wir uns erst mal abschminken", seufzte Harry. 

„Ich auch", gestand Hermine, während sie nachdenklich ihre Augen durch die leere Eingangshalle wandern ließ, bis sie schließlich einen zögernden Schritt auf die breite Treppe zu ging und nach oben sah. Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte sie weiter gehen, doch dann strafte sich ihre Haltung und sie atmete tief ein.

„Wir müssen dringend die Runespoor suchen", sagte sie fest und stieg entschlossen die Stufen nach oben. 

„Ähm…Hermine?"

Harry und Ron tauschten einen verwirrten Blick, doch Hermine legte den Finger auf den Mund und deutete ihnen durch ein ungeduldiges Winken der Hand an, ihr zu folgen. Kaum hatten sie den oberen Treppenabsatz erreicht, zog Hermine sie rasch zur Seite, damit sie von unten nicht mehr gesehen werden konnten.

„Wir suchen nur die Runespoor", flüsterte sie eindringlich.

„Du weißt, dass wir hier nicht hoch dürfen", sagte Ron unsicher, doch Harry verstand.

„Du willst in Hussels Arbeitszimmer", sagte er leise und eine plötzlich aufwallende Zuneigung ließ ihn rasch Hermines Schulter drücken, ehe er sich suchend nach der entsprechenden Tür umsah.

„Natürlich nicht! Was denkst du denn von mir", sagte Hermine entrüstet, während sie beiden verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte und ein aufmüpfiger Schalk in ihren Augen aufblitzte. „Hört zu, wir haben nur eine halbe Stunde, dann müssen wir mit unseren gepackten Sachen wieder unten sein, aber das ist unsere letzte Chance etwas über diesen mysteriösen Raum zu erfahren. Ich will nur einen kurzen Blick hineinwerfen…."

„Schon gut", grinste Harry. „Dann lasst uns mal schauen, wo Sölämen abgeblieben sein könnte."

„Ich werde nie wieder fragen, warum der Sprechende Hut dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat", stöhnte Ron und folgte Hermine, die bereits auf Zehenspitzen den Gang entlang schlich.

Unter den misstrauischen Blicken der Porträts gingen sie zweimal den Korridor entlang, wobei sie in alle Ecken sahen, als würden sie tatsächlich die Schlange suchen. Gerade hatten sie zum zweiten Mal die Tür zu Hussels Arbeitszimmer passiert, als genau diese Tür aufging und der kleine, hutzelige Hauself vor ihnen stand.

„Die jungen Gäste sollten nicht hier oben sein", sagte er mit seiner piepsigen Stimme und sah sie mit großen, anklagenden Augen an.

„Wir suchen nur meine Schlange", antwortete Harry rasch. „Hast du sie irgendwo gesehen?"

Doch noch ehe der Hauself ihnen antworten konnte, erklang ein vertrautes Zischen neben ihnen und die Runespoor tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf. 

„Ah, da ist sie ja", sagte Hermine, konnte jedoch die Enttäuschung nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

Caspar wirbelte erschrocken herum und starrte mit seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen die zischende Schlange an, die sich nun aufrichtete, so dass sich ihre beiden Köpfe in Augenhöhe des Hauselfen befanden. Ron hatte sichtlich Mühe sein Grinsen zu verbergen, aber Hermine konnte die aufsteigende Angst des Elfen nur zu gut nachempfinden, vor dessen Gesicht nun die zwei Schlangenköpfe hin und her schwankten, als wollten sie ihn hypnotisieren. Die Gestalt des kleinen Hauselfen versteifte sich, währenden seine Ohren nervös zuckten und  Harry, der neben ihnen nun ebenfalls zu Zischen begonnen hatte, machte es sicher dem armen Caspar nicht leichter Haltung zu bewahren. 

„Alles in Ordnung", versuchte Hermine den Hauselfen zu beruhigen, als Sölämen mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung das zitternde Geschöpf umrundete und dann unvermittelt durch die offene Tür in Hussels Arbeitszimmer glitt.

„Sölämen, NICHT", rief Harry, doch die Schlage war bereits in dem düsteren Raum verschwunden. 

Überrascht von Harrys schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten sah Hermine, wie Harry sich an dem nach Luft schnappenden Hauselfen vorbei schob und der Runespoor folgte.  Aber noch ehe Caspar etwas sagen konnte, waren auch sie und Ron den beiden in das abgedunkelte Zimmer gefolgt; blieben jedoch wie angewurzelt an der Innenseite der Tür stehen. 

„Nein, nicht da hinein", schrie der Hauself ihnen nach, doch niemand achtete auf ihn.

Sobald sie den ersten Schritt in das Zimmer getan hatten, flammten an den Wänden die goldfarbenen Wandleuchter auf und tauchten den gesamten Raum in ein warmes, sanftes Licht. Der durch die geöffneten Fenster entstandene Luftzug ließ die kleinen Flammen leicht flackern, die sich in den glänzenden Bodenfliesen wie winzige Sterne widerspiegelten. Die Zauberer und Hexen in den lebensgroßen Gemälden sahen ihnen mit milder Überraschung entgegen, bis sie nach einiger Zeit leise zu tuscheln begannen. Die dichten, dunkelblauen Gardinen verbargen noch immer die großen, fast bis zur Decke reichenden Spiegel, doch einige Vorhänge blähten sich im Wind auf und zeigten Harry, Ron und Hermine, was sich dahinter befand. 

„Bitte, ganz schnell wieder gehen", jammerte der alte Hauself und zupfte hartnäckig an Harrys Arm. „Bitte, es ist gefährlich."

„Was sind das für Spiegel", fragte Hermine ehrfürchtig, ohne auf Caspars Warnung einzugehen und trat näher an die sich aufblähenden Vorhänge heran.

„Sei vorsichtig, Hermine", warnte Ron und sah sich besorgt um. „Was auch immer hier sein mag. Es ist bestimmt nicht so harmlos wie es auf den ersten Eindruck aussieht."

„Das weiß ich selbst", antwortete Hermine schnippisch, offensichtlich gekränkt, dass Ron es für nötig hielt, sie zur Vorsicht ermahnen zu müssen. 

„Warum sind diese Spiegel mit Gardinen verhüllt", grübelte Harry der mit langsamen Schritten die Wand an der Türseite entlang ging.

„Sieh mal, dieser Spiegel ist unbedeckt", sagte Ron plötzlich, der an der Fensterseite entlang gegangen war und nun vor einem leicht nach hinten versetzten Spiegel stand. „Hm, der sieht aus wie der Reisespiegel im Keller."

„Du hast Recht", nickte Hermine und trat näher an den Spiegel heran, an dessen Kanten es immer wieder leicht aufblitzte. „Vielleicht ist dies wirklich ein zweiter Reisespiegel."

„Das ist das Blitzen, das wir vom Garten aus gesehen haben", sagte Harry zögernd, der nun ebenfalls auf sie zugekommen war und den riesigen Spiegel nachdenklich betrachtete. 

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier oben?"

Andreas aufgebrachte Stimme, die plötzlich hinter ihnen erklang, ließ Hermine erschrocken herumfahren. In der Türöffnung stand Andrea, die Hände in die Seiten gestützt und sah ihnen mit zornfunkelnden Augen entgegen.

„Tut mir leid…"

„Ich will keine fadenscheinigen Ausreden hören. Raus hier mit euch!"

Hermine verstummte augenblicklich unter Andreas zornigen Blick und nickte schuldbewusst. _„Wie dumm von mir! Natürlich musste Caspar Alarm schlagen, als wir nicht sofort wieder aus dem Zimmer raus gegangen sind", dachte sie resignierend und folgte schweigend Andreas Aufforderung.  Clark Silver der in diesen Moment ebenfalls an der Tür erschien, zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und blies die Luft scharf aus, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Dennoch war es gerade dieser stumme, in seinen Augen aufblitzende Vorwurf, der  Hermine dazu veranlasste, sofort den Kopf zu senken und schneller Richtung Tür zu gehen. Für Sekunden herrschte eisiges Schweigen, in denen nur Rons zaghafte Schritte durch den Raum hallten, während er langsam zur Tür ging. _

„Du auch, Harry", sagte Andrea schneidend und als Hermine sich nach Harry umdrehte, sah sie ihn noch immer vor dem Spiegel stehen, als hätte er Andrea und Silver überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Tief in Gedanken versunken ließ Harry den Blick immer wieder zu den Spiegeln auf beiden Seiten wandern, bis er sich schließlich langsam umdrehte und den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Geh von den Spiegeln weg, Harry", warnte Silver und trat mit einigen raschen Schritten auf Harry zu.

„Das sind keine Spiegel", sagte Harry tonlos und noch ehe ihn jemand hätte aufhalten können, zog er die Vorhänge vom benachbarten Spiegel zurück. Kaum dass die blanke Spiegelfläche offen vor ihnen stand, leuchtete der goldfarbene Rahmen plötzlich auf. Silver wollte nach Harrys Arm greifen, doch dieser duckte sich schnell unter seiner Hand hinweg und deutete auf die schimmernde Spiegelfläche.

„Das sind keine Spiegel", wiederholte er ärgerlich und diesmal sah er Andrea direkt an. „Das sind Tore."

„Tore? Wieso Tore?"

Harry konnte nicht sagen, wer diese Frage gestellt hatte und in diesen Augenblick war es ihm auch egal. Er hatte den Blick starr auf Andrea gerichtet und als sich ihre Augen trafen, wusste er, dass auch sie mehr als nur Spiegelflächen in den Rahmen sehen konnte. Irgendetwas in ihm rebellierte bei der Vorstellung, dass Andrea eine so wichtige Tatsache verschwiegen hatte. Möglicherweise war Remus in der Nacht zuvor durch eines dieser Tore verschwunden und Andrea wollte wegen irgendwelcher blöden Familiengeheimnisse nicht darüber reden. 

„Harry geh aus diesen Zimmer", sagte sie leise, aber eindringlich und ging mit raschen Schritten auf den Vorhang zu, doch noch ehe sie den Stoff ergreifen konnte, stellte sich Harry ihr in den Weg.

„Wohin führen diese Tore?"

Einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte Andrea ihn zornig anfahren, doch sie tat es nicht. Für einige Sekunden schienen sie ein stummes Duell mit Blicken auszutragen, ehe Andrea resignierend seufzte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", sagte sie matt und ließ ihren Blick den glänzenden Rahmen entlang wandern. „Es gibt hier sehr viele Dinge, über die wir so gut wie nichts wissen und ich möchte euch keiner unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen. Bitte lasst uns jetzt hier rausgehen."

„Aber was ist wenn Remus…." 

„Nein! Remus hätte die Tore nicht sehen und deshalb auch nicht benutzen können."

„Aber warum kann ich sie dann sehen?"

„Wir werden ein andermal darüber reden, aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt", entgegnete sie unnachgiebig, doch Harry bekam unerwartet Hilfe von Silver, der noch immer unschlüssig zwischen den Spiegeln hin und hersah.

„Wenn das wirklich Tore sind, dann vermute ich mal, dass sie durch einen speziellen Zauber geschützt sind und Harry sie nur deshalb sieht, weil er noch immer das Amulett trägt."

Andrea atmete tief ein, ehe sie kapitulierend nickte. „Ja, das Herzstück ermöglicht es Harry die Dinge zu sehen, die sonst nur von Familienmitgliedern wahrgenommen werden können."

„Hm", brummte Silver nachdenklich und trat näher an die leuchtende Spiegelfläche heran. „Was weißt du über diese Tore?"

„Nicht viel, nur dass sie, bei falscher Handhabung äußerst gefährlich sind", seufzte Andrea und ging an Harry vorbei, um die Vorhänge wieder vor den Spiegel zu ziehen. 

„Dort oben steht etwas", sagte Hermine plötzlich und deutete auf das oberste Ende des Rahmens, neben dem sie gerade stand. Nachdem die Tür noch immer offen stand, hatte ein neuer Luftzug den Vorhang leicht zur Seite geweht und nun sah man deutlich die fremdartigen, verschnörkelten Schriftzeichen, die sich wie ein Bogen über die Spiegelfläche zogen.

„Fasse den Rahmen nicht an", rief Andrea so laut, dass Hermine erschrocken zurückwich. „Er reagiert auf Berührung!"

„Was tun diese Spiegel", stieß Ron, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, betroffen hervor und warf dem Spiegel neben sich einen unbehaglichen Blick zu.

Harry hörte nicht mehr, was Andrea darauf antwortete, denn plötzlich schoss ein brennendheißer Schmerz durch seine Narbe, wie er ihn seit dem letzten Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Die Umrisse des Raumes wurden zu einem undeutlichen Flackern, während zahllose Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen hüpften. Irgendjemand packte ihn fest am Arm und für einen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, sein Oberarm würde in Flammen stehen, bis er sich mit einem verzweifelten Ruck losriss.

„HARRY! Verschließe deinen Geist."

Dichter, schwarzer Nebel umgab ihn, schien ihn aus seinen eigenen Körper ziehen zu wollen und trieb ihn fort. In weiter Ferne schrie jemand unter dem Cruciatusfluch auf und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde vervielfältigte sich das Tosen in seinem Kopf, dass Harry dachte, dieser würde jeden Augenblick in Stücke springen. Pein, grenzenlose Pein schien jede Faser seines Körpers auszufüllen, bis er glaubte, nur noch aus purem Schmerz zu bestehen. Aus dieser Qual schien es kein Entrinnen zu geben und gleichzeitig hallte Voldemorts grausiges Lachen in seinen Kopf wieder, als wollte er ihn in seiner Hilflosigkeit verspotten, bis seine Stimme zusammen mit dem Schmerz genauso schnell verschwand wie es gekommen war. Eine merkwürdige Leere machte sich in Harry breit, die jegliches Geräusch von innen oder außen zu verschlucken schien. _„Bin ich tot?" _Niemand antwortete, bis sich nach schier endlos erscheinender Zeit sein Körpergefühl wieder einstellte und ganz langsam auch die Außengeräusche zurückkehrten. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das stetige Schlagen seines eigenen Herzens wieder zu hören, mit der Gewissheit, dass er noch immer lebte. _„Es hätte vorbei sein können", dachte er mit einem Anflug von Wehmut, als auch schon eine andere vorwurfsvolle Stimme in ihm erklang. __„Noch ist es nicht soweit, du hast noch eine Aufgabe!" Für einen Moment wünschte er sich wieder tiefer in diese Dunkelheit hinab sinken zu können, doch es trieb ihn unaufhörlich nach oben, dem Licht entgegen._

Als Harry zu sich kam, lag er auf dem harten, blaugefliesten Fußboden und hatte noch immer beide Hände fest auf die Stirn gepresst. Das helle Licht schmerzte in seinen Augen, doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz den er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gespürt hatte. 

„Oh mein Gott, was ist mit ihm", hörte er Andreas ängstliche Stimme neben sich.

Harry blinzelte und als seine Augen sich wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, blickte er in die entsetzten Gesichter von Ron, Hermine und Andrea. Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf, und bemerkte hellrotes Blut, das durch seine Finger hindurch über den Handrücken nach unten lief.

„Du bist mit dem Kopf gegen den Spiegel geschlagen", erklärte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme und sah Hilfe suchend von Silver zu Andrea.

„Voldemort, ich habe Voldemort gespürt", würgte Harry erklärend hervor und plötzlich stieg Panik in ihm hoch. „Er war hier….er hat…. hat gelacht, doch…doch gleichzeitig war er fürchterlich wütend auf ….jemanden."

„Beruhige dich Harry, er ist nicht hier! Das ist nur ein Echo des Spiegels, das auf deine Berührung reagiert hat", sagte Andrea und legte ihm besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ein Echo?"

„Ja, doch das ist im Moment etwas zu kompliziert, um es auf die Schnelle zu erklären."

„Was hat Voldemort mit diesen Spiegeln oder Toren zu tun", fragte Harry panisch, während er noch immer verzweifelt versuchte, das Schwindelgefühl niederzukämpfen.

Gerade als Andrea den Mund öffnete, um Harry zu antworten, begann der Spiegel neben ihr zu knistern. Plötzlich sprühten unzählige rotleuchtende Funken, wie bei einem elektrischen Kurzschluss über das Glas, ehe sich die Spiegelfläche langsam veränderte. Zuerst wurde die bisher klare Fläche milchigtrüb, bis sie schließlich in einen merkwürdigen graulila schimmernden Ton überging, die Oberfläche wellig wurde und auf einmal eine Wölbung nach außen entstand. Die schemenhaften Konturen einer menschlichen Gestalt wurden sichtbar, die sich streckte und nun unmittelbar hinter der Spiegelfläche zu stehen schien. Harry hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, während seine Augen gebannt das Schauspiel verfolgten, bis eine Stimme ertönte, die Harrys Blut in den Adern erstarren ließ.

Fortsetzung folgt………. (…bald. Ich verspreche es!)

**AN: Vielen, vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut und weiß es sehr wohl zu schätzen, dass ihr euch trotz der meist turbulenten Feiertage dafür Zeit genommen habt! Danke! *strahl***

**Review-Antworten:**

**Zu erst mal an Sirius-lebt: Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob du nun die glückliche Mutter, oder der stolze Vater bist….aber egal ich freue mich für euch und …….. **hebe mein Glas, um den neuen, kleinen Erdenbürger hier willkommen zu heißen! Möge das vor ihm liegende Leben gut zu ihm sein! ****

**Hoch soll er leben, hoch soll er leben, dreimal hoch! Hoch! Hoch! Hoch!**

So und auch meine anderen treuen Leser möchte ich nicht vergessen:

@ Padfoot´s Mate: Hm, altes Ego? Keine Ahnung, wenn dann zumindest nicht wissentlich. *grübel* Doch die Idee, mit selber durch den Torbogen springen, halte ich nicht für so toll, freu mich doch immer wenn ich von dir so nette Reviews  bekomme! *sfg*

@ Raven 217: ja, es ist ein prickelndes Gefühl seinen Leser immer ein Stückchen voraus zu sein. (besonders bei diesem Kapitel) *sfg* Ups, verraten! *rotwerd* Warte übrigens auch schon sehnsüchtig auf das neue Kapitel deiner tollen Story! Also los! Rann an die Tastatur!

@ Lea: Danke! *rotwerd*

@ Eva Luna: Ich stimme deinen Gedankengängen schon zu, doch ich denke, dass du mit einer Antwort darauf noch ein bisschen warten musst. Sorry! *Eva über den Kopf streichle*

@ Kaori: Mach ich! Versprochen! *sfg*

@ Kirilein: Wünsch dir auf alle Fälle viel Spaß im Urlaub, hoffe du kommst gut erholt zurück. 

@ Sweetiii: Ok, die Erklärung: es wird zu dieser Story eine Fortsetzung geben….sofern ihr sie dann noch lesen wollt, doch ich denke schon. *ssffgg*

@ Rapunzelou: Ja Vivi ist da wirklich sehr hilfreich *erleichtert aufatme* weiß gar nicht womit ich das verdient hab. Könnte sie echt knuddeln dafür! Und dich auch, denn ohne dich, hätte Vivi die Story vermutlich nicht gelesen. 

@ Scharlany: Danke, hab mich sehr über eueren Dialog gefreut! 

@ Auxia: Aber klar, mach ich doch! *sfg*

@ Pirat: Ja, es lebe das „just in" *sfg* …….und ja, ich mach weiter so….

@ Tatze: Freut mich dass es dir gefällt! Schön mal wieder was von dir zu lesen. 

@ Miss Shirley-Blythe: Sternchen knuddelt mal ganz kräftig zurück! Und nein, hab nix mit der Story gemacht, bin ganz unschuldig! *ggggg* Aber die Idee ist gut!

@ Jes: Also erst mal danke für dieses tolle Kompliment! Das Wort Sölämen, hab ich im guten alten Langenscheidt nachgeschlagen. Unter Söläcium steht da: Trost, Linderung, Entschädigung und sölämen, inis n Trost. Hoffe ich konnte dir damit weiterhelfen. Muss gestehen, ich bin leider kein Lateiner und kann mich daher nur auf das Wörterbuch beziehen.

@ Fluffy Bond: Tja, ob das nun Sirius oder Remus Traum war? Wer weiß? *ssffgg*

@ Beppo1: Hm, so viele Fragen und doch kann ich dir noch keine davon beantworten. Tut mir leid! *seufz* Aber sie kommen noch. Versprochen! 

@ Brisana Brownie: Schön dass du meine Story entdeckt hast und sie dir gefällt! Willkommen in unserem lauschigen Kreis. *ggg* Und ja, ich schreibe schnell weiter! Nach diesem Kapitel würde ich es mir nicht trauen, eine größere Pause zu machen. Es gibt da Leser, die sehr ungehalten werden können. *ssffgg*  

Hoffe ich hab niemanden vergessen! *grübel, grübel noch mal die Reviews durchguck*

Liebe Grüße von eueren Sternchen! 

(das nun flott an die Tastatur zurückkehrt, ehe das Gewitter über sie hereinbricht) *sfg*


	38. Unverhofft kommt oft

38. unverhofft kommt oft….. 

„Hey Moony, nun zerr doch nicht so an mir! Ich komm auch mit wenn du meinen Arm dranlässt."

Einen Moment schien der Spiegel zu vibrieren und die Worte hallten mit unnatürlicher Lautstärke durch den Raum, ehe Hermine laut nach Luft schnappte und mit großen Augen den Spiegel anstarrte.

„Sirius", hauchte sie entgeistert, ehe sich langsam ein glückliches, verstehendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte.

Während Hermine mit zaghaften Schritten auf den Spiegel zuging, blieb Harry wie versteinert am Boden sitzen, fassungslos und nicht sicher, was eben im Begriff war zu geschehen. Silver und Andrea tauschten einen überraschten Blick und wirkten nicht weniger bestürzt, als einen Moment später eine zweite Gestalt sichtbar wurde und die Glasfläche sich langsam aufzulösen schien. Umgeben von einer Wolke aus weißem Dunst stiegen zwei Männer mit schwankenden Schritten aus dem Rahmen. 

Harry fühlte, wie sein Herzschlag einen Moment aussetzte, als seine Augen ihm ein Bild vorgaukelten, das so nicht sein konnte. Sirius schlanke Gestalt löste sich aus dem Nebel und sah sich verwirrt um, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen und ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht entstand.

„Hallo Harry!"

Harry war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und einem ersten Impuls folgend wollte er auf den Mann zugehen, als ihm die Erkenntnis wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen traf und er zurück taumelte. _„Das kann nicht Sirius sein! Das ist nicht sein Gesicht."_

Der Mann der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, trug die gleiche Zaubererrobe, wie Sirius sie im Ministerium getragen hatte, dennoch konnte Harry in wenigen Sekunden deutlich die kleinen Unterschiede feststellen, die sich nicht mit seiner Erinnerung deckten. Dieser Mann, wirkte jünger und kräftiger, seine Haare waren länger und fielen ihm leicht in das Gesicht, welches Harry eher an das Foto erinnerte, das Sirius auf der Hochzeit seiner Eltern zeigte. Dieses Gesicht war eine eigenartige Mischung aus dem jungen Sirius, der unbeschwert lachte und dem Sirius, den Harry kennen gelernt hatte, einem Mann, dem die langen Jahre der Entbehrung und der Aufenthalt in Askaban, tiefe Kerben in das Gesicht gegraben hatte. Auch wenn die Augen des Mannes Harry freundlich entgegen lächelten, hatte er doch keinen Zweifel daran; „_Das ist ein Trick, ein Trick Voldemorts!"_

Im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und schrie dass ihm die Kehle zu zerreisen drohte.

„Stupor!"

In diesem einen Fluch lagen all die Wut, der Hass und die Verzweiflung die Harry in seinem Inneren spürte. _„Nein Voldemort, das wirst du mir nicht noch einmal antun, du wirst mich nicht noch einmal so reinlegen!"  _

Der grellrote Blitz flammte durch den Raum und traf den Mann mit solch einer Wucht in die Brust, dass er mit einem gewaltigen Krachen gegen den Rahmen des Spiegels geworfen wurde. Holz splitterte, jemand schrie laut auf, doch Harry hatte nur Augen für den Mann, der ihm vorspielen wollte Sirius zu sein. Ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, sank dieser zurück in die dichte, weiße Nebelwand, aus der er gekommen war. Hermine, Ron und Andrea wirbelten herum, sahen Harry schockiert an und Silver hatte im nächsten Moment seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Expelliarmus", hörte er Silvers Stimme, doch er spürte nicht einmal wie ihm der Zauberstab aus den Fingern gerissen wurde.

„Harry, bist du irre", schrie Hermine auf. „Das ist Sirius!"

„DAS IST NICHT SIRIUS", brüllte Harry am ganzen Körper bebend, doch Hermine starrte ihn nur fassungslos an und schien nicht zu begreifen. Sie verstand nicht, dass dies nur ein weiterer gemeiner Trick Voldemorts war. „Sieh doch genau hin, das ist nur ein Trick, das ist nicht Sirius!"

Stumme Tränen liefen ihn über das Gesicht, als er auf den Mann hinabschaute, über dem sich nun der Nebel lichtete und der seinem Paten in so schmerzhafter Weise ähnlich sah.

Zusehends löste sich der weiße Dunst immer weiter auf und nun konnte Harry auch die zweite Person erkennen, die mit aus dem Spiegel getreten war und sich nun besorgt über den leblosen Körper beugte. Laute, aufgeregte Stimmen erfüllten den Raum, doch Harry hatte keine Zeit auf sie zu achten, denn als der zweite Mann den Kopf hob, sah Harry in das kreidebleiche Gesicht von Remus Lupin. 

Hermine hatte seinen Arm gepackt und schüttelte ihn, als wollte sie ihn, Harry aufwecken, während sie gleichzeitig aufgeregt auf ihn einredete, doch für Harry ergab all das keinen Sinn. Remus Lippen bewegten sich, doch Harry konnte auch diese Worte nicht verstehen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es, als hätte jemand den Ton abgedreht und Harry nahm das Außen nur noch verschwommen wahr. Er wollte aufschreien, wollte sich bewegen, doch er konnte nicht, starr sah er in die bestürzten Augen seines ehemaligen Lehrers.

_„Remus, es ist Remus", hallten immer wieder die Wörter durch sein Bewusstsein. _„Aber wenn das Remus ist, dann kann….dann…dann ist….Sirius? Hab ich ihn umgebracht?"__

Plötzlich schien der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachzugeben und eine bedrohliche Schwärze wanderte vom Rande seines Bewusstseins auf ihn zu. Winzige Lichtpunkte flimmerten vor seinen Augen und Panik stieg in ihm hoch.

„Enervate**", **hörte er undeutlich Remus Stimme und eine Woge unendlicher Erleichterung durchströmte Harry, als sich sein Gesichtsfeld wieder lichtete und er sah, wie sich die starre Gestalt des Mannes zu regen begann. Auch wenn Harry sich noch immer nicht sicher war, hier wirklich seinen Paten vor sich zu haben, so atmete er doch erleichtert auf.

 „Sirius", flüsterte er heiser, aber seine Beine waren nicht bereit ihn einen winzigen Schritt nach vorn zu tragen. Wie in Trance beobachtete er Remus und Silver, die zu beiden Seiten von Sirius knieten und damit beschäftigt waren ihn zu wecken. Nach einiger Zeit schlug Sirius die Augen auf und blinzelte ratlos in die Runde, ehe er sich mühsam aufsetzte.

„Willkommen zurück", seufzte Remus und legte ihm mit einem erleichterten Lächeln die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Oh, was für ein umwerfender Empfang. Wo sind wir hier?" keuchte Sirius und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. „Was sollte das?"

„Alles der Reihe nach", lächelte Remus und half Sirius auf die Füße.

Sirius schwankte leicht, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken stand er wieder sicher auf seinen eigenen Füßen. 

„Er ist es wirklich, Harry", sagte Remus sanft und nickte Harry aufmunternd zu. „Kein Trugbild, kein falscher Zauber, er ist es wirklich."

„Wieso sollte ich nicht wirklich sein", sagte Sirius und sah verständnislos von Remus zu Harry, der noch immer wie angewurzelt dastand und seinen Augen nicht traute. Hermine und Ron tauschten einen ratlosen Blick, Silver kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf  und auch Andrea schien kurzfristig mit dieser Situation überfordert zu sein. 

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte", seufzte Remus, während er unschlüssig zwischen Harry und Sirius hin und her sah. Für den Moment war er sich selber nicht mehr sicher, was er Sirius oder auch Harry zumuten konnte. Beide standen einander gegenüber und schienen nicht zu wissen, wie sie auf den jeweils anderen reagieren sollten.  

„Ich werde Dumbledore bescheid sagen, dass sich unsere Rückkehr etwas verzögert", sagte Silver mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns und ging zur Tür. Er hatte noch keine zwei Schritte getan, als Remus in unerwartet zurück hielt.

„Einen Moment, Clark. Bitte sag vorläufig niemanden wo ich war, beziehungsweise wen ich hier mitgebracht habe."

Sirius sah ihn überrascht an und zog die Augenbrauen noch oben, doch er war nicht der einzige, dem diese Bitte merkwürdig vorkam. Auch Silver zögerte und eine Weile schien es, als wollte er Remus Gedanken lesen, doch dann nickte er zustimmend. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug drehte er sich um und warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu, ehe er ihm leicht auf die Schulter klopfte und ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückgab. Während Silver  mit zügigen Schritten den Raum durchquerte, steckte Harry den Zauberstab in die Tasche, ohne sich wirklich bewusst zu sein, was er tat. 

„Und ich werde Tee kochen, so wie es aussieht können wir den jetzt alle vertragen", seufzte Andrea und wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen. „Ron, Hermine würdet ihr mir bitte helfen?"

Hermine nickte sofort und zog Ron, ohne dessen Antwort abzuwarten, mit zur Tür, doch all dies nahm Harry nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr. Alles um ihn herum erschien im irreal und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das alles vielleicht doch nur ein sehr merkwürdiger Traum war. So sehr er auch die letzten Monate unter Sirius angeblichen Tod litt und so sehr er sich dessen Rückkehr immer gewünscht hatte, jetzt da er vor ihm zu stehen schien, befiel ihn eine jähe Angst. Noch einmal stiegen die Bilder in ihm hoch; Sirius wie er durch diesen Torbogen fiel, Bellatrix triumphierendes Gelächter, sein eigener verzweifelter Schrei und Remus Worte _„Er ist fort, Harry! Da ist nichts was du noch tun kannst." _

Noch während er die Schritte von Hermine, Ron und Andrea im Korridor hörte, schien unvermittelt die Zeit, stehen geblieben zu sein; Sirius und Remus standen bewegungslos da, sahen ihn an und sein eigener zitternder Körper schien seltsam unpassend in diesem zeit- und bewegungslosen Raum. _„Das ist ein Traum", _schrie eine hysterische Stimme in ihm auf. _„Wenn du aufwachst, dann ist alles vorbei!"_

Noch während sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug und die Angst seine Brust zusammendrückte - ihn zu ersticken drohte, keimte jedoch die Gewissheit in ihm auf, dass dies kein Traum war, keine Illusion und Remus es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. So unmöglich dies auch schien, er hatte tatsächlich Sirius zurückgebracht. Auf einmal wurde aus dieser aufkeimenden Gewissheit ein Gefühl unendlichen Glücks, die Erstarrung löste sich und damit entluden sich all die Gefühle von Schuld, Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung, die ihn bisher gelähmt hatten und plötzlich konnte er sich auch wieder bewegen. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stolperte er nach vorn, direkt in Sirius Arme.

„Es …es tut mir leid, Sirius", schluchzte Harry, als er die vertraute und doch so lange vermisste Wärme fühlte. Von Harrys unerwarteten Gefühlsausbruch überrumpelt, schlang Sirius die Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich, während Harry sein Gesicht ihn Sirius Schulter vergrub und sich an ihn klammerte, als wäre er, Sirius der Rettungsanker den Harry zum Leben bräuchte. 

„Harry, was ist los?", sagte Sirius betroffen und sah über Harrys zuckenden Schultern hinweg hilfesuchend zu Remus. 

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid", schluchzte Harry immer wieder gegen die Schulter seines Paten. 

„Harry hielt dich für tot", erklärte Remus leise und ließ sich schwerfällig in einen der großen Ohrensessel fallen. „Wir alle taten das."

„Oh", stöhnte Sirius auf und während er Harry ein Stück fester an sich zog, kamen auch die Erinnerungen wieder. „Der Torbogen in der Ministeriumsabteilung", sagte er heiser und schluckte schwer, als ihm bewusst wurde, was dort mit ihm geschehen war.

Remus nickte matt und fuhr sich kraftlos über das Gesicht, ehe er einen Moment später wieder aufstand. „Es gibt eine Menge zu bereden und zu erklären, doch Andrea hat Recht, wir sollten das bei einer Tasse Tee tun."

„Kannst du mir vorab eine grobe Zusammenfassung geben, was geschehen ist", sagte Sirius unsicher und strich behutsam über Harrys Rücken.

„Gut, eine sehr grobe Zusammenfassung", seufzte Remus. „Du wurdest von Bellatrix Fluch getroffen und bist durch dieses Tor gestürzt; das ist jetzt knapp zwei Monate her. Wir fanden heraus, dass dieses Tor eine Passage zu…hm, etwas schwierig zu erklären, zu einer Art Traumwelt ist. Dieses Traumportal hat eine regenerative Wirkung auf den Körper und deshalb…vermutete Harry, dass du eine Täuschung Voldemorts bist."

Sirius nickte langsam, doch noch ehe er Zeit hatte das Gehörte zu begreifen, hob Harry den Kopf und sah zu ihm hoch. Der Blick in dieses tränennasse, verzweifelte Gesicht Harrys, gab Sirius einen Stich und das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, sah er wieder das Kind, welches er an jenem Abend in der heulenden Hütte kennen gelernt hatte. Da war nichts mehr von der aufgesetzten Selbstsicherheit eines Jugendlichen, der dringend beweisen musste, dass er erwachsen war, nur der verzweifelte Wunsch nach Vergebung, dass er, Harry eben doch noch nicht erwachsen war und einfach Schutz und Halt suchte.

„Bitte Sirius, es tut mir…"

„He, beruhig dich, es ist alles in Ordnung", unterbrach er Harry tief ergriffen, während seine Stimme zunehmend kratziger wurde. „Ich bin hier."

„Aber…"

„Nein, kein aber. Es geht mir gut und ich nehme es dir wirklich nicht übel, dass du glaubtest dich verteidigen zu müssen", unterbrach ihn Sirius erneut und schüttelte mit einem schiefen Lächeln den Kopf. „Ich bin nur froh, dich nicht zum Feind zu haben. Da steckte ein gewaltiges Stück Magie hinter deinem Fluch." 

Harry nickte und versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern, doch so ganz gelang es ihm nicht. Tief in seinem Inneren kämpfen noch immer seine Schuldgefühle gegen die Erleichterung Sirius zurück zu haben. Etwas in ihm drängte danach, Sirius zu erklären, zu sagen was in ihm vorging, doch erneut fühlte sich seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt an. Immer wieder stiegen Tränen in seine Augen und als Sirius sich behutsam von ihm löste, glaubte er einen kurzen Augenblick lang, seine Beine würden ihn nicht mehr tragen.

„Lasst uns nach unten gehen", lächelte Remus erleichtert und plötzlich huschte so etwas wie ein verlegenes Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Ich fürchte, ich werde eine Menge erklären müssen."

* * * *

Fortsetzung folgt………

**Autornote:**

Tja, ich denke das ist auch eine gute Stelle für eine persönliche Erklärung von mir.

So nun haben wir ihn wieder!!! *gggggggggggggggg* Muss euch an dieser Stelle gestehen, dass dies der einzige Sinn und Zweck dieser Fanfic war. Als ich im Juni vergangenen Jahres den 5. Band gelesen habe, war ich über meine Lieblingsautorin zutiefst verärgert, da sie einfach meinen Lieblingscharakter umgebracht hat. Seine Figur hatte seit ihrem Auftauchen im 3. Band für mich schon immer einen besonderen Reiz, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Rowling in ihm einen sehr vielschichtigen Charakter erschaffen hat. Eine Person, die neben all dem Mut und der Kraft, auch viele menschliche Schwächen hat, die Gefühlstiefe zeigt und eben nicht unfehlbar ist; Eigenschaften die ich persönlich sehr bei meinen realen Freunden zu schätzen weiß. Sirius wurde, sofern das bei einer Romanfigur überhaupt möglich ist, zu einem Freund, den ich nicht missen wollte. 

Nennt es nun Starrsinn oder auch nur einen eigenwilligen Charakterzug von mir, doch ich wollte diesen Tod nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Selbstverständlich weiß ich, dass es sich bei Sirius nur um eine fiktive Figur handelte, dennoch rebellierte es in mir, dass ich J.K. Rowling die Macht zugestehen musste, die sie nun mal über die von ihr erschaffenen Figuren hat. Tja, und so entstand das Grundgerüst dieser Fanfic. Wenn Rowling die Macht hat ihn sterben zu lassen, dann hatte ich auch die Möglichkeit Sirius in einer Fanfic wieder zum Leben zu erwecken….. Was dabei raus gekommen ist, habt ihr nun 38 Kapitel lang gelesen und dankenswerte Weise auch kommentiert.

Vielleicht ist dies auch der richtige Zeitpunkt euch nochmals Danke zu sagen, denn ohne euch, die ihr mir immer wieder Reviews geschickt habt, wäre diese Story sicher nicht so geworden wie sie ist. Durch eure Kommentare habt ihr diese Fanfic lebendig gehalten, mich an Dinge erinnert, die ich nicht vergessen durfte und ….hm, wie soll ich dies beschreiben? Es hat mir ungeheuer Spaß und Freude bereitet, diese Geschichte für euch und mich zu schreiben. Danke auch für die konstruktive Kritik, die mich anspornte es besser zu machen, ich weiß auch dies sehr zu schätzen. Nur wenn man auf seine Fehler aufmerksam gemacht wird, hat man auch die Möglichkeit sie zu ändern und daran zu wachsen.

Einen besonderen Dank an: Kirilein, Sarah, stoned, isato, Thror, Kaori, Thorin Eichenschild, mauhari, Lia D. Green, Miss Shirley Blythe, Hermione29, Julesmoon, Maxine01, Sweetiii, Padfoot´s Mate, Last Unicorn4life, Rapunzelou, muhani, Angel344, schokokruemel, Samantha Black, Harry24, Kiki, Alex, Alinija, Jana, choulette, Herma, Angel-liam, deatheater, maya, Alicia Spinnet2, mbi13, Cosma, raion, Moonlight4, Lea, shampooo, Eva Luna, mean-mind-voice, Luna, Alex Black5, Minni, Herminchen999, Kim, Rahel, Virginia, Fluffy Bond, Frodo, Rolf, The Snitch, Santasy, Lisa, Beppo1, Cammy, Vivi, Grizza, Herminethebest, morle 1501, Stephanie8, Auxia, Lord Mystic, Maximilian Baumgart, Fanny4, Sirius-lebt, uraeus, Liesel, Nebula dancer, ShadeFleece, pirat, weiter so….: p, Raven 217, Scharlany, Tatze, t-wosz, starryk, Lorelein, Brisana-Brownie, Jes, seraina, 

wow………...sind das wirklich so Viele??? Muss gestehen, dass ich keine Vorstellung davon hatte, wie viele Leute diese Fanfic wirklich  lesen, doch nun ….bin ich platt! *tief Luft hol* Danke euch allen! Auch dafür, dass ihr mir den einen oder anderen kleinen Fehler verzeiht. Von den vielen gemeinen Cliffhangern, die ich euch zugemutet habe, trau ich mich erst gar nicht reden….

Und wenn ich schon mal dabei bin mich zu bedanken, dann möchte ich dies auch bei meinen drei Töchtern tun, die es mit viel Geduld und Gelassenheit hingenommen haben, dass ihre Mutter am Abend am PC sitzt und schreibt, während sie doch eigentlich in der Küche stehen und kochen sollte. *Asche auf mein Haupt* Und dann schafften diese Mädels es auch noch, ihrer Rabenmutter einen Teller mit köstlichen Abendessen an den Schreibtisch zu stellen und grinsend nach dem Fortgang der Fanfic zu fragen. Ach womit hab ich euch verdient? *seufz*

So nun aber genug mit Gefasel….. nicht dass jetzt der Eindruck entsteht, diese Story wäre hier zu Ende. Nein, ein bisschen was kommt schon noch…..

……….doch es war mir wichtig dies mal zu sagen / schreiben! *g*

Viele liebe Grüße von Sternchen!


	39. Fragen und Antworten

39. Fragen und Antworten

Einige Minuten später saßen sie gemeinsam in der Küche und Harry ergriff ein seltsames Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit. _„Gleich wache ich auf und stelle fest, dass dies alles nur ein Traum ist"_, dachte er beinahe panisch und fasste unwillkürlich nach Sirius Arm, als müsse er sich davon überzeugen, dass sein Pate tatsächlich neben ihm saß. Remus hatte direkt gegenüber von Sirius Platz genommen und schien mit ähnlichen Gefühlen wie Harry zu kämpfen, denn sein Blick haftete unverwandt an Sirius und als Silver zu sprechen begann, zuckte er leicht zusammen.

„Nachdem wir uns nicht kennen, sollte ich mich vielleicht erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Clark Silver", sagte er freundlich und streckte Sirius die Hand entgegen. „Ich arbeite seit einigen Wochen für den Orden und werde ab dem 1. September in Hogwarts unterrichten."

„Angenehm", nickte Sirius und erwiderte seinen Händedruck, ehe er sich Andrea zuwandte.

„Nun und ich bin Andrea….", sagte sie zögernd, ehe sie mit einem leichten Seufzen ihren Namen vervollständigte. „Andrea Victoria Black und um es vorweg zu nehmen, ja wir sind miteinander verwandt, wenn auch nur sehr weitläufig."

Plötzlich wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst, dass es mehr als 16 Jahre her war, da sie sich mit ihrem echten Namen vorgestellt hatte. Seit ihrer gezwungenen Namensänderung hatte sie es vermieden viel darüber nachzudenken, doch nun fühlte sich dieser Name seltsam fremd an. 

„Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dir und deiner Mutter ist unverkennbar", schmunzelte Sirius und reichte ihr ebenfalls die Hand. „Freut mich dich nach so vielen Jahren wieder zu sehen."

Einige Sekunden schwebte Sirius Hand auffordernd über dem Tisch, ehe Andrea hastig zugriff und verlegen schluckte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind."

„Ist schon eine ganze Weile her", sagte Sirius, während er sie aufmerksam beobachtete und plötzlich war jedes Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Wir befinden uns hier in der Casa de anhelo, nicht wahr?", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu, ohne sie jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sirius Worte schwebten einige Sekunden im Raum, während die Augen aller auf Andrea gerichtet waren. Bisher hatte noch niemand nach dem Namen des Hauses gefragt, doch nun da Sirius ihn aussprach, blickte sie alle überrascht auf. Andreas Körper versteifte sich plötzlich und einen kurzen Moment glaubte Harry sie würde sofort aufspringen und die Küche verlassen, doch sie blieb regungslos sitzen, beinahe so, als wäre sie in ihrer Bewegung eingefroren, und starrte Sirius ungläubig an. Die Verwirrung, dass Sirius sie schon als Kind kannte, war plötzlich einer deutlich spürbaren Angst gewichen, auch wenn sie dies mit vorgetäuschter Gelassenheit zu überspielen versuchte und scheinbar gleichmütig darauf antwortete.

„Im Laufe der Generationen wurden diesem Haus sehr viele verschiedene Namen gegeben."

„Aber kein Name war passender."

Ihre Augen verengten sich etwas und Harry gewann den Eindruck, dass sie scharf über eine entsprechende Entgegnung nachdachte, doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, räusperte sich Remus.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dieses alte Gemäuer überhaupt einen Namen hatte; er wurde in keiner der alten Aufzeichnungen erwähnt. Woher weißt du davon?"

„Dieses Haus ist eine Hochburg von dunklen Geheimnissen und an solchen war mein Vater schon immer sehr interessiert", sagte Sirius zurückhaltend, ehe er einen großen Schluck Tee nahm und anschließend direkt an Remus gewandt fortfuhr. „Doch es gibt vorerst wichtigeres zu bereden. Mich interessiert vor allem die Frage, wie du es geschafft hast, mich zurückzuholen."

„Das interessiert mich allerdings auch brennend", nickte Silver und zog neugierig die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Remus nickt stumm, zog das Salomonschild aus der Tasche seiner Robe und reichte es mit einem verlegenen Lächeln Andrea zurück. Ihre Finger zitterten kurz, ehe sie das Amulett umschlossen und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, was Andrea plötzlich so aus der Fassung brachte. Gedankenversunken betrachtete Andrea das Schmuckstück, bis Remus tief einatmete und sie damit aus ihrem Grübeln riss.

„Als wir, Andrea und ich, gestern Nacht die alten Dokumente durchsahen, bin ich auf einen Kommentar von Anastasia gestoßen, der mich stutzig machte. Es war eine kleine handschriftliche Notiz unter einem Kapitel, in dem Ignatz Hussel die verschieden Zaubersprüche beschrieb, die es ermöglichen sollten, auf Körper und Geist eines Menschen Einfluss zu nehmen, wenn dieser einen magischen Gegenstand anders benutzt, als der Erschaffer dieses Artefakts es vorgesehen hatte.  _Spieglein_, Spieglein an der Wand, warum hast du nicht den Sinn erkannt?_"_

„Das ist ein bekanntes Zitat aus einem Muggelmärchen", stieß Hermine verblüfft aus. „Diese Worte kamen mir zuerst merkwürdig unpassend vor, wollten mir jedoch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen, bis mir die Sache mit deiner magischen Vergiftung einfiel und das, was der Geist uns oben im Spiegelsaal sagte", nickte Remus, während seine Augen Andreas Blick suchten. „Deshalb ging ich noch mal in diesen Spiegelraum um nach dem Geist zu suchen."

Remus machte eine kurze Pause, als müsse er sorgfältig überlegen, was er sagen konnte und was er lieber für sich behielt, bis er seinen Blick abwandte und bedächtig fortfuhr.

„Um es kurz zu machen, ich habe mit Alexander Hussel sehr lange gesprochen und von ihm ein paar interessante Dinge erfahren, die meine Befürchtungen zerstreuten, man könne aus diesem Torbogen im Ministerium nicht mehr zurückkehren."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass Anastasia ihren Vater Ignatz Hussel in der Traumwelt finden konnte, doch dieser darauf beharrte dort zu bleiben", beantwortete Remus zögernd die von Andrea gestellte Frage.

„Das heißt er lebt und befindet sich immer noch dort?"

„Genau das bedeutet es", nickte er bedächtig. „Ignaz hatte sich entschlossen in dieser Traumwelt zu bleiben, er wollte nicht zurückkehren. Aus diesem Grund hat er auch das Salomonschild, mit der Bitte es Anastasia zu bringen, seinem Hauselfen zugeworfen. Dieses Amulett verhindert nämlich, dass man sich gänzlich in dieser anderen Welt verliert, es hält einen Teil des realen Bewusstseins wach. Auf Grund dieser Erkenntnis stand ich allerdings dem Problem gegenüber, dass ich, um mich nicht selbst in dieser Traumwelt zu verlieren, das Salomonschild benötigte, gleichzeitig aber auch die gleiche Traumpassage benutzen musste, durch die Sirius gefallen war. Ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein ob es mir gelingen würde, unbemerkt von Voldemort, genauso wie von den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern, den Torbogen zu passieren und ich wollte bei unserer Rückkehr keine unangenehme Überraschungen erleben."

„Fudge hätte Sirius sofort nach Askaban gebracht", stöhnte Harry und gleichzeitig lief ihm bei dieser Vorstellung ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Richtig, und eine Begegnung mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern zu riskieren erschien mir auch nicht ratsam", nickte Remus. „Letztendlich hat sich Alexander Hussel dann doch dazu durchgerungen, mir eine Möglichkeit zu zeigen, wie ich Sirius zurückholen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass Voldemort dadurch das Salomonschild in die Hände bekommt."

„Er hat dir vorgeschlagen durch das Schattentor zu gehen", sagte Andrea im Ton einer Feststellung und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als würde ihr bei dieser Vorstellung übel werden.

„Schattentor? Was ist ein Schattentor?", konnte sich Harry die Frage nicht verkneifen und sah ratlos zwischen Andrea und Remus hin und her, doch auch Silver, Ron und Hermine schienen mit diesem Begriff nichts anfangen zu können.

„Eine Art von Reisespiegel", antwortete Andrea knapp, so als wollte sie unter keinen Umständen mehr über diesen seltsamen Spiegel verraten. 

„Man könnte es am ehesten mit einer Mischung aus einem Reisespiegel und dem in Hogwarts stehenden Spiegel Nerhegeb vergleichen, wobei dieses Tor keine Herzenswünsche offenbart, sondern die tiefsten Ängste", erklärte Sirius, ohne auf die allgemeine Verblüffung zu achten. „Jemand der dieses Tor durchschreitet, sieht sich unvermittelt seinem größten Alptraum gegenüber. Eine der sichersten Möglichkeiten, um eine Verfolgung auszuschließen."

Sirius Beschreibung ließ Harry erneut kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, weshalb Remus nicht einen normalen Reisespiegel benutzt hatte, doch Remus schien Harrys Gedanken erraten zu haben und ergänzte Sirius Erklärung bereitwillig.

„Wenn du mit Flohpulver reist, ist es wichtig, den Zielort so klar wie möglich in Worten zu formulieren, um nicht versehentlich in einem falschen Kamin zu landen. Bei einem Reisespiegel ist es etwas anders, da sind es die Gedanken, die klar auf ein bestimmtest Ziel ausgerichtet sein müssen. Mit der Berührung des Rahmens geht deine Vorstellung in den Spiegel über und bringt dich direkt zu dem von dir ausgewählten Ort. Allerdings bleibt, anders als im Flohnetzwerk, diese Verbindung zwischen Ausgangspunkt und Zielort bestehen; es ist wie ein temporärer Tunnel, der solange bestehen bleibt, bis die Person, die ihn aufgebaut hat wieder zurückgekehrt ist.  Es ist komfortabler wie die Reise mit Flohpulver oder einem Portschlüssel, hat aber den Nachteil, dass die beiden Enden sichtbar sind. Bei einem Schattentor ist es ein bisschen anders, obwohl auch hier der Durchgang bestehen bleibt, so ist am Zielort aber nur ein undeutlicher Schatten zu erkennen. Es ist ein kaum wahrnehmbarer grauer Nebel, der jedem der sich diesem nähert mit seinen ureigensten Ängsten konfrontiert; eine Person die unvorbereitet darauf trifft, verspürt plötzlich eine Furcht, ohne bestimmen zu können, wo diese Angst auf einmal herkommt.  Alexanders Vorschlag erschien mir die sicherste Methode um zu verhindern, dass jemand von meiner Rettungsaktion etwas mit bekommt."

Silver zog scharf die Luft ein und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Bisher zeigte sich  dieser Geist nicht sehr kooperativ, wie hast du ihn überreden können?" 

„Oh, ich musste ihn lediglich davon überzeugen, dass Sirius Rückkehr, wenn auch nicht zwingend notwendig, so doch durchaus ihre Vorteile haben könnte", sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen zu Sirius, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. 

„Sehr charmant ausgedrückt, Moony", lachte Sirius und zwinkerte seinem alten Freund zu. „Ist doch immer wieder schön zu hören, dass die eigene Person auch hin und wieder von Nutzen sein kann."

„Nehmen Sie das bitte nicht persönlich, doch ich verstehe das nicht ganz", sagte Silver und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Sicherlich hat Ihre Rückkehr für den Orden und für Harry ganz besonders, eine enorme Bedeutung, doch was hat das mit diesem Haus zu tun und worin sieht dieser alte Geist da Vorteile?"

„Das hängt mit der Familiengeschichte zusammen", sagte Remus und warf Andrea einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu, doch in deren Gesicht war weder Zustimmung noch Ablehnung zu lesen. Mit über der Brust verschränken Armen lauschte sie aufmerksam dem Gespräch, doch es war nicht zu erkennen, was sie von alledem hielt. Als Remus jedoch nicht weiter sprach, gab sie seiner stummen Aufforderung nach, etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Eine Familiengeschichte auf die ich nicht besonders stolz bin", sagte Andrea nach einer kurzen Pause bitter. „Wie ich inzwischen feststellen musste, war Ignatz Hussel, wie auch die Generationen vor ihm, versessen darauf soviel wie möglich über die dunklen Künste zu erfahren und dazu erschien ihm jedes Mittel recht. Was am Anfang seiner Ehe mit Miranda vielleicht noch als Spleen durchgegangen wäre, verwandelte sich nach deren Tod schon fast in Besessenheit. Er wollte Dinge zuwege bringen, die sich nicht mehr mit ethnischen Grundsätzen vereinbaren ließen und ich vermute, dass Alexander Samuel Hussel da auch nicht besser war."

„Oh, da tust du ihm Unrecht", widersprach ihr Remus. „Alexander erkannte, ebenso wie Anastasia, dass diese dunkle Magie immer nur Leid und Tod heraufbeschwören würde."

„Natürlich, deshalb hat er auch einen generationsübergreifenden Fluch auf seine Familie gelegt", gab Andrea gereizt zurück und plötzlich war jede Gelassenheit verschwunden und sie bebte vor Zorn. 

„Du hättest mit ihm reden sollen, Andrea", sagte Remus in besänftigendem Ton. 

„Ich wollte aber nicht und ich sehe auch keinen Sinn darin!"

„Das ist mir schon klar, doch dadurch hättest du erfahren, dass dieser von ihm ausgesprochene Fluch, gebrochen werden konnte."

„Na prima! Dann hätte er sich vielleicht vorher zeigen müssen! Jetzt ist es zu spät! Er hat es selbst gesagt, ich habe einen tödlichen Fehler begannen und werde nun die Konsequenzen tragen müssen."

Andrea stand mit einem Ruck auf und wollte aus der Küche stürmen, doch Silver hielt sie im letzten Moment am Arm fest. „Bleib hier, Andrea, ich denke du hast noch nicht alles gehört."

Für einen Moment fragte sich Harry, als er das schelmische Grinsen auf Remus Gesicht sah, ob sein Verstand durch diese Traumreise Schaden genommen hatte und warum Silver Andrea unbedingt zu diesem Gespräch drängen wollte, aber noch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fuhr Remus im unbekümmerten Plauderton fort.

„Dieser alte Geist dort oben ist auch nicht allwissend, so wusste er zum Beispiel nicht, dass du diesen Fluch bereits vor der Benutzung des Salomonschilds gebrochen hast."

„Ich habe was?"

„Indem du dieses Herzstück an Harry weitergegeben hast, wurde der Fluch gebrochen", lächelte er und griff, nachdem sie sich auf ihren Stuhl zurückfallen ließ, nach ihrer Hand. „Du wirst an dieser magischen Vergiftung nicht sterben."

In seinem Blick spiegelte sich glückliche Erleichterung und diese rührte diesmal nicht von Sirius Rettung her.

„Das verstehe ich nicht", stieß sie verständnislos aus und blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Indem du Harry das Amulett gabst, hast du dich bewusst gegen diese Umwandlung entschieden und nicht nur das; du hast das Herzstück für eine Umwandlung unbrauchbar gemacht."

Auch wenn Harry mit dieser Erklärung nicht allzu viel anfangen konnte, so schien Andrea jedoch ein Licht aufzugehen. Trotz allem standen nach wie vor Zweifel in ihrem Gesicht, als sie mit stockender Stimme zu sprechen begann. 

„Es entstand eine Verbindung zwischen Harry und dem Amulett, doch er hatte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sehr lange getragen."

„Darum geht es nicht, denn du hast ihm das Herzstück zurückgegeben und Harry trägt es immer noch."

„Jeder Fluch ist zu brechen, sei er auch noch so mächtig", nickte Silver verstehend und lächelte Andrea erleichtert zu. „Alexander Hussel hat den Fluch ausgesprochen, weil er damit verhindern wollte, dass seine Nachkommen die Fehler der Vergangenheit wiederholen. Er befürchtete sie würden weiter tief in den dunklen Künsten versinken und das damit verbundene Leid würde nie enden. Oder drücken wir es anders aus, er hatte sehr wenig Vertrauen in die Charakterstärke seiner Erben."

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Remus. „Dein alter Hausgeist erzählte mir gestern Nacht, dass es in dieser Familie seit nunmehr sieben Generationen keine natürlichen Todesfälle mehr gab. Das änderte sich auch nicht dadurch, dass Anastasias Tochter Mirabelle ihren weitläufigen Cousin Archibald Black heiratete, wobei hier zu erwähnen wäre; Archibald Black heiratete sie nur auf Wunsch seiner Familie, weil diese sich damit Zugang zu den dunklen Geheimnissen dieses Hauses erhofften. Ein Fehler wie sich sehr bald herausstellte, denn Anastasia erkannte sehr wohl die wahren Beweggründe und schützte Hussels Arbeitsbereich mit einer magischen Barriere, deponierte das Herzstück im Haus und übergab das Salomonschild an eine Freundin, auf deren Loyalität sie sich verlassen konnte. Archibald Black wusste nichts von der Gewichtigkeit des Salomonschildes für den Schutz und als er diese Barriere brechen wollte, verlor er dabei sein Leben. Die Tragödie schien sich endlos fortzusetzen."

„Irgendwie hört sich das an, als läge auf dieser Familie mehr als nur ein Fluch", stöhnte Hermine und schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf. „Doch ich verstehe noch immer nicht…. warum hat Andrea den Fluch des alten Hussels gebrochen indem sie Harry das Amulett gab?"

„Dieses Herzstück nimmt mit jedem neuen Träger auch ein Stück von dessen Magie auf und gibt im Gegenzug einen Teil der alten, in sich gespeicherten Energie wieder ab", erklärte Andrea zaghaft. „Dadurch verändern sich die magischen Schwingungen und …und …"

„und machen es für die Umwandlung in eine Hexe unbrauchbar. Andrea hat mit diesem Amulett auch ihr magisches Erbe an Harry weitergegeben", sagte Silver nachdem Andrea vergeblich nach Worten rang. „Aus diesem Grund konnte Harry auch die Tore hinter den Spiegeln erkennen. Sie hat unwissendlich das einzige getan, was diesen Fluch brechen konnte, sie hat unwiderruflich darauf verzichtet diese geheimen Kräfte selbst nutzen zu können."

„Das heißt, Andrea wird für immer ein Muggel bleiben, aber sie wird deshalb auch nicht an dieser magischen Vergiftung sterben", sagte Hermine und sah unsicher zu Harry, der scharf die Luft einsog und seinerseits Andrea ratlos anstarrte. 

„Wow", stieß Ron verblüfft aus und grinste Harry breit an, doch dieser schien sich über dieses Erbe nicht sonderlich zu freuen, denn als er zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme angespannt, ja schon fast abweisend.

„Und was bedeutet das nun für mich?"

„Es bedeutet lediglich, dass dieses Haus dir irgendwann zur Verfügung stehen wird, vorausgesetzt natürlich, du möchtest dies auch. Die Schutzzauber des Hauses haben für dich keine Gültigkeit und wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist, ermöglicht dir das Herzstück den Zugang zu der alten Magie. Es besteht keine damit verknüpfte Forderung an dich und sollte noch irgendein alter Fluch auf diesem Haus lasten, so wird er für dich keine Gefahr darstellen, da du kein blutsverwandter Nachkomme bist", sagte Andrea mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns.

„Warum ich?"

„Weil es mir richtig erschien", antwortete Andrea gleichmütig und fügte, als sie seinen zweifelnden Blick sah, mit Nachdruck hinzu: „Das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, dass du Harry Potter bist, sondern nur mit dem, was du als Mensch bist."

Im Grunde seines Herzens war dies für Harry keine befriedigende Antwort, doch er beschloss dieses Thema erst mal ruhen zu lassen, da es noch wichtigere Frage zu klären gab. Silver neben ihm schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn auf seiner Stirn hatte sich wieder diese steile Falte gebildet, die deutlich zeigte, dass er scharf nachdachte und so überraschte es Harry nicht, als er sich nach einer kurzen Pause erneut an Remus wandte.

„Der Geist hat Andrea vorgeworfen, dass Voldemort sie manipulierte und das Zusammentreffen mit Harry geplant war, um Andrea dazu zu bringen, das Salomonschild zu benutzen; warum sieht er dann jetzt einen Vorteil darin, einen Black in die Realität zurückzuholen?"

„Das hat zweierlei Gründe, zum einen hatte Sirius und Alexander ähnliche Positionen in ihrer Familie. Beide waren das so genannte schwarze Schaf und lehnten sich gegen die Hoheiten auf, die ihnen mit Gewalt die dunklen Künste näher bringen wollten und zum anderen sieht Alexander Hussel, dass Sirius ein machtvoller Verbündeter sein kann", sagte Remus. 

„Halt mal", unterbrach ihn an dieser Stelle Sirius stirnrunzelnd. „Ich habe wirklich nichts dagegen zu helfen, doch könntet ihr mir mal erzählen was bisher eigentlich geschehen ist? Mir scheint in den letzten Wochen eine Menge entgangen zu sein."

Remus nickte zustimmend und so berichteten sie mit vereinten Kräften Sirius von den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen, bis sie wieder an den Punkt gelangten, wo Alexander ihnen erzählte, dass Voldemort über die Gemälde vom Salomonschild erfuhr.

„Die Sache mit dem Salomonschild hat Voldemort mit Sicherheit nicht über die Gemälde, sondern über meinen Bruder Regulus erfahren", sagte Sirius und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Als Regulus sich den Todessern anschloss, versuchte er Voldemort mit seinem Wissen über die dunklen Mächte zu beeindrucken und erzählte ihm von Hussels Familie."

„Hat Voldemort deshalb meine Eltern zu Tode gefoltert?", fragte Andrea mit bebender Stimme. 

„Vermutlich, ja", stimmte Sirius nach kurzem Zögern zu. „Voldemort erfuhr schon vor 18 Jahren, welche Macht, in diesen Mauern verborgen ist und wollte um jeden Preis mehr darüber erfahren."

„Doch meine Eltern konnten ihm nichts verraten, weil sie nichts darüber wussten", sagte Andrea tonlos und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. 

Es entstand ein betretenes Schweigen, das nur durch das monotone Ticken der alten Küchenuhr gestört wurde. Während Silver neuen Tee kochte, sprach niemand ein Wort, erst als Remus Tee nachschenkte, räusperte sich Sirius.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise. „Ich wollte nicht an alten Wunden rühren."

„Schon gut. Es ist lange her", sagte sie matt, ehe sie Sirius direkt ansah." „Woher wusstet ihr, du und dein Bruder, von diesem Haus und dem Salomonschild?"

„Dein Großvater Archibald Black war ein Cousin meines Vaters und er ging Jahre lang im Grimmauld Place ein und aus. Wie alle Blacks war er vernarrt in die dunklen Künste und dieses Lieblingsthema wurde zur Genüge erörtert. Kannst du dich an ihn erinnern?"

„Ja", hauchte sie so leise, dass Harry Mühe hatte sie zu verstehen und plötzlich schimmerten ihre Augen feucht. „Und das verrückte daran ist, dass ich ihn sehr gern hatte. 

Sirius nickte mitfühlend und senkte den Blick, als Silver plötzlich laut ausatmete und sich Remus zuwandte.

„Ich denke, wir müssen in den Grimmauld Place zurück, wir können Dumbledore nicht noch länger warten lassen."

„Sag ihm, dass ich morgen früh mit ihm sprechen werde", seufzte Remus und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Es gibt noch ein paar Dinge die ich mit Sirius und Andrea abklären möchte."

Silvers Gesicht drückte alles andere als Zustimmung aus, trotzdem nickte er. Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete er Harry, Ron und Hermine an ihm zu folgen, doch Harry blieb hartnäckig sitzen.

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen", sagte er fest entschlossen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf eine hitzige Diskussion mit Silver vor, doch zu Harry Verblüffung verdrehte dieser nur die Augen und grinste.

„Ich werde es Dumbledore ausrichten", sagte er gelassen und zwinkerte Harry zu, ehe er in deutlich sachlicherem Ton an Remus gewandt hinzufügte: „Ich werde es dir überlassen, was du Dumbledore sagen willst und was nicht, aber ich bitte dich zu bedenken, dass auch er ein Mensch ist und unter Selbstvorwürfen leidet."

„Ich werde ihm alles erzählen, doch erst morgen."

Silver nickte zufrieden und wandte sich zum Gehen, er hatte die Küchentür bereits erreicht, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und Sirius ansah. „Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass Remus Sie zurückgebracht hat."

„Danke", sagte Sirius überrascht und blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd hinterher.

„Nacht, Harry", sagte Ron und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter, ehe er Silver in die Eingangshalle folgte.

„Ich freu mich auch sehr", sagte Hermine hastig und umarmte den überraschten Sirius, doch noch ehe er darauf reagieren konnte, eilte sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln Silver und Ron hinterher.

„Ein komischer Vogel dieser Silver, doch er scheint ganz nett zu sein", sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Ich kann ihn mir noch nicht so ganz als Lehrer vorstellen, doch er ist ganz ok", grinste Harry.

„Neben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird er Harry im nächsten Schuljahr auch in Occlumency unterrichten", sagte Remus mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry. 

„Stimmt", nickte Harry verdrießlich, der diesen zusätzlichen Unterricht fast vergessen hatte. „Aber schlimmer wie die Stunden mit Snape kann es nicht werden."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu Voldemort und er fuhr sich unwillkürlich mit den Fingern über die Stirn, doch er konnte sich nicht entschließen Sirius und Remus von dem, nur wenige Stunden zurückliegenden Vorfall zu erzählen. Beide unterhielten sich unbeschwert und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen von beiden so glücklich erlebt hatte. Plötzlich wurde ihm unangenehm bewusst, dass Andrea ihn beobachtete, doch als sich ihre Blicke begegneten lächelte sie und stand auf.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, doch ich habe Hunger. Habt ihr Lust auf ein paar Sandwichts?"

„Da sag ich nicht nein", lächelte Remus.

Sirius und Harry nickten ebenfalls und wenige Minuten später stand eine Platte mit belegten Broten auf dem Tisch. Das fahle Licht des fast vollen Mondes drang durch das Küchenfenster und erinnerte Harry unweigerlich an die letzte Vollmondnacht, die sie in der alten Klosterruine verbracht hatten.

„War es wirklich Absicht, dass Voldemort uns aus der Ruine entkommen ließ", platzte die Frage unvermittelt aus Harry heraus und schlagartig wurden die Gesichter um ihn herum ernst.

„Schwer zu sagen", seufzte Remus und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee, ehe er zum nächtlichen Himmel mit der matt glänzenden Scheibe hochsah. „Das, was wir als gesichert ansehen können, ist relativ wenig. Sicherlich hat Voldemort Andrea benutzt, um dich in Kontakt mit dem Hund zu bringen, auch wäre es nachvollziehbar, dass er hoffte, Andrea würde sich mit ihrem magischen Erbe auseinandersetzen und er dadurch eine Möglichkeit finden, leichter an Informationen heran zu kommen. Doch ernsthaft, würde Voldemort Andrea mit dem Salomonschild entkommen lassen, wo er es ihr so leicht hätte abnehmen können? Nein, ich denke, dass der alte Hussel da ein paar Fehlschlüsse gezogen hat. Trotzdem werden wir genau an diesen Punkten ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen müssen."

Andrea blickte skeptisch auf, offensichtlich konnten Remus Worte sie nicht wirklich überzeugen. 

„He, mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen", lächelte Remus und strich ihr sacht über den Rücken. „Wir kriegen das schon hin."

„Ist das nicht eigentlich mein Part, dich daran zu erinnern, einige Dinge etwas leichter zu nehmen?", gab sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück, ehe sie begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Es entstand ein leichtes Geplänkel, welches auch Sirius mit einem verhaltenen Schmunzeln verfolgte, während Harry herzhaft gähnte und sich bewusst machte, dass dies wirklich kein Traum war. Sirius war zurück und für den Moment konnte er sich nichts vorstellen, was ihn glücklicher gemacht hätte. Irgendwann musste er über diesen Gedanken eingeschlafen sein, denn er schreckte hoch, als Sirius ihn leise ansprach.

„Vielleicht solltest du langsam ins Bett gehen, Harry."

Sirius hatte einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und als Harry müde in Sirius grinsendes Gesicht blickte, war es ihm einem Moment lang peinlich, wie ein Kind in den Armen seines Paten eingeschlafen zu sein.

„Mach ich", nuschelte er verlegen und streckte seine steif gewordenen Glieder, während seine Ohren sich unangenehm heiß anfühlten.

„Gute Nacht, Harry!"

Fortsetzung folgt……..

**AN: Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an:**  Daisuke-chan,   pirat,   Jessy Black,   Lea, Padfoot´s Mate,   Jun,   Samantha Black,   Miss Shirley-Blythe,   Starryk,   Beppo 1, Maya,  Rapunzelou,  Morle,  Grizza,  Thorin   Eichenschild,  Six 83,  Raven 217, Brisana-Brownie,  Auxia,   X-Ray,   Sirius-lebt,   Thror,   Sweetii,   Freak,  Janine Black,   Eva Luna,   Kirilein,  Andrea 1984, und Rebecca, meine stumme Leserin *g*

habe mich sehr über euere Reviews gefreut, konnte gar nicht fassen wie viele auf dieses letzte Kapitel gekommen sind. 

Und natürlich ein besonderer Dank an Vivian, die so fleißig Korrektur liest. *ggg*

So nun dürft ihr euch noch auf das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte freuen, bis es dann mit der Fortsetzungsgeschichte weitergeht. 

Vielleicht habt ihr ja auch Ideen, Anregungen oder Wünsche, was ihr im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte gern lesen würdet? Lass es mich einfach wissen, bin für fast alles offen. Ich sage hier bewusst FAST, denn ich werde ganz sicher kein Harry/Draco Slash schreiben! *sfg* Über alles andere werde ich gern mal nachdenken und wenn möglich in die Geschichte mit einbauen.

Liebe Grüße von euerem Sternchen! (das sich noch immer ganz toll über die Reviews freut)


	40. Ende und Anfang

40. Ende und Anfang

Harrys Schritte verklangen in der Eingangshalle und für einige Sekunden lauschte Sirius ihrem Widerhall. Der Gedanke, wie wichtig er selbst für Harry war und wie sehr dieser unter seinem angeblichen Tod litt, schmerzte. Nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil ihm diese Tatsache bisher nicht im vollen Umfang bewusst war. Natürlich hatten ihn Dumbledore und auch Remus immer wieder darauf hingewiesen, doch nie war ihm, Sirius, das so deutlich vor Augen geführt worden, wie in den letzten Stunden. Der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, die er bei seiner Rückkehr in den Augen seines Patensohns gesehen hatte, krallten sich fest um sein Herz. Sirius wurde unvermittelt aus seiner Grübelei gerissen, als Remus neben ihm aufstand und die Küchentür ganz ins Schloss zog. 

„Unsere Rückkehr ist anders gelaufen, als ich sie geplant hatte", begann Remus zögernd und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Küchenstuhl niedersinken. 

Sirius zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben, nicht wissend auf was Remus mit diesen Worten hinaus wollte, wartete jedoch bis dieser seine Gedanken soweit gesammelt hatte und mit brüchiger Stimme weiter sprach.

„Ich hätte dir gern die Möglichkeit einer Entscheidung gelassen, doch…."

„Welcher Entscheidung?"

„Die Wahl, ob du hier bleiben oder in diese andere Welt zurückkehren möchtest", antwortete Remus bedrückt und blickte mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln in Sirius Gesicht. „Du warst dort glücklich und…"

„Sag mal, Remus, spinnst du? Ich bin Harrys Pate und ich bin für ihn verantwortlich", brauste Sirius auf. „Hältst du mich wirklich für so egoistisch oder feige, dass ich meine Verantwortung Harry gegenüber einfach sausen lasse? Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich wollte in einer Traumwelt leben, während er mich hier braucht?"

„Ich halte dich weder für egoistisch, noch für verantwortungslos und feige erst recht nicht, doch ich hielt es für wichtig, dass du diese Entscheidung triffst und nicht ich", entgegnete Remus ruhig, während Sirius Augen ihn zornig anfunkelten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es da Raum für Entscheidungen gibt", sagte Sirius sichtlich darum bemüht, Ruhe zu bewahren. 

Remus nickte langsam, während er auf einen imaginären Punkt über seiner Teetasse starrte. „Ich wusste dass du so reagieren würdest und trotzdem…."

Remus brach ab, als er keine Worte fand, die seine Beweggründe ausdrücken konnten. Wie sollte er Sirius etwas erklären, das er selbst nicht verstand? 

„…trotzdem drängte es dich, Sirius diesen Weg offen zu halten", vollendete Andrea unerwartet seinen Satz und nickte verstehend. „Es ist noch gar nicht solange her, da sagtest du: _wenn es nur den Funken einer Hoffnung gäbe, dann wäre ich der Erste, der durch diesen Torbogen ginge, um Sirius am Kragen zu packen und ihn wieder herauszuzerren." Andrea holte tief Luft, ehe sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln fort fuhr. „Anfänglich konntest du diesen Funken der Hoffnung nicht sehen, aber als du plötzlich eine Chance erkanntest, hast du sofort reagiert und nichts und niemand hätte dich davon abhalten können. Allerdings fühlen sich unsere Wünsche auf dieser Seite der Wirklichkeit anders an, als in der Traumwelt. In dem Augenblick, in dem Sirius dir dort begegnete, kam dir der Wunsch ihn zurückzubringen plötzlich sehr selbstsüchtig vor."_

„Manchmal ist es beängstigend, wie du Dinge auf den Punkt bringst", brummte Remus, ehe er kurz ihrer Hand drückte und dankbar zurücklächelte.

„Oh, an mir gezerrt hat er auch, zwar nicht am Kragen, aber dafür an meinem Arm", grinste Sirius. Plötzlich schimmerten seinen Augen feucht und der Ärger in ihnen war verschwunden. „Dachte wirklich, er wollte ihn mir ausreißen."

„Ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren", sagte Remus leise, doch Sirius verstand sehr wohl die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Worte.

„Was mich etwas gewundert hat ist, warum du nicht wolltest, dass Dumbledore von meiner Rettung erfuhr."

„Ich wollte dir ersparen, umgehend in den Grimmauld Place zurückkehren zu müssen und Dumbledore hätte sicher darauf bestanden."

Sirius Gesicht verdüsterte sich bei diesen Worten, dennoch klang seine Stimme ruhig und klar. „Da magst du sicher Recht haben."

„Vielleicht wäre es auch sinnvoller, wenn du hier bleiben würdest", sagte Andrea, während sie gedankenversunken mit den Fingerspitzen den Rand ihrer Teetasse entlang fuhr. „Solange man dich für tot hält, wird niemand nach dir suchen."

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht", nickte Remus und atmete erleichtert auf. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er genau auf diesen Vorschlag von ihr gehofft hatte. „Dieses Haus ist mindestens ebenso gut geschützt wie der Grimmauld Place, doch du hättest hier wesentlich mehr Bewegungsfreiheit." 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dies wirklich eine so gute Idee ist", entgegnete Sirius zweifelnd. „Sicherlich klingt es verlockend. Es ist eine angenehmere Vorstellung als die, wieder im Grimmauld Place eingesperrt zu sein, aber ich bezweifle, dass Dumbledore davon begeistert wäre."

„Der alte Herr wird nicht aufhören sich Sorgen zu machen, egal ob du nun hier, oder im Grimmauld Place bist", sagte Andrea mit einem Achselzucken. „Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sich etwas seiner Kontrolle entzieht."

Sirius lachte leise, während Remus Andrea mit einem leicht tadelnden Blick bedachte. 

„Schon gut, das ist auch nur meine ganz persönliche Meinung", sagte Andrea und hob abwehrend die Hände. 

„Vermutlich begründete sich Dumbledores Sorge auch darin, dass Sirius zeitweise etwas uneinsichtig, um nicht zu sagen leichtfertig war", seufzte Remus, das verächtliche Schnauben von Sirius ignorierend. 

„Oh ja, dann verlasse ich das Haus und falle prompt durch diesen Torbogen. Ich kann mir die Reaktionen darauf nur zu gut vorstellen", stöhnte Sirius mit säuerlicher Miene. „Molly klagte, dass sie dies immer vorausgesehen hat und Snape kugelte sich bestimmt vor Lachen." 

„Snape ist ein hirnrissiger Idiot", fauchte Andrea zornig, während sie sich daran erinnerte, was Hermine ihr erzählte, nachdem diese zusammen mit Harry und Ron Snape und Silver belauscht hatten.

Überrascht von dieser heftigen Reaktion legte Sirius den Kopf schief, ehe sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. „Du sprichst mir aus der Seele!"

„Wenn das nicht der Beginn einer wundervollen Freundschaft ist", lachte Remus und hob seine Teetasse, als wollte er darauf einen Tost aussprechen.

Auch Andrea stimmte in dieses Lachen ein und für einen kurzen Augenblick verlor sich die Anspannung der letzten Stunden. Dieses Lachen klang wie Musik in Andreas Ohren und plötzlich füllte sich die Küche mit einer Lebendigkeit, wie sie es in diesem Haus noch nicht erlebt hatte. _„Als hätte jemand einen Zauber gesprochen", _dachte sie unwillkürlich und beobachtete die beiden Freunde, die sich über den Tisch hinweg frech angrinsten. Selbst für Andrea, die beide erst seit kurzer Zeit kannte, war deren vertraute Einigkeit und tiefe Verbundenheit zu spüren, die sie in ihrem Innersten bewegte.   

„Was hat Snape …vergiss es, ich will es gar nicht wissen", unterbrach Sirius sich selbst und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

Remus lachte so herzhaft, dass er die Tasse aus der Hand stellen musste, um nicht den Tee über das Tischtuch zu verteilen. „Ich versuche mir gerade sein Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn er dir irgendwann einmal über den Weg läuft."

„Oh, ich hoffe, das wird nicht so bald der Fall sein", stöhnte Sirius theatralisch und verdrehte die Augen. 

„Mein Angebot steht, wenn du möchtest kannst du hier bleiben, solange du es willst", sagte Andrea, der es wichtig war, dieses Angebot nochmals zu unterstreichen.  

„Wir werden hören, was Dumbledore morgen dazu sagt", nickte Sirius dankbar und damit war dieses Thema vorerst beendet. 

* * * *

„Guten Morgen, Harry !"

Harry blinzelte schlaftrunken in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Paten und einen Moment lang war er sich nicht sicher, ob dies nun Traum oder Wirklichkeit war. Die Sonne schien in sein Gästezimmer und es dauerte etwas, bis Harrys Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. Sirius saß neben ihm auf der Bettkante, die Haare im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und in eine dunkelgrüne Robe gekleidet. Einem inneren Zwang folgend streckte Harry die Hand aus, um Sirius Arm zu berühren, doch dieser fühlte sich beruhigend lebendig an.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin wirklich hier", schmunzelte Sirius und reichte Harry die Brille. 

Harry nahm mit einem erleichterten Lächeln die Brille entgegen und schob sie auf die Nase. „Morgen, Sirius!"

„Andrea hat mich beauftragt dich zu wecken. Frühstück ist schon fertig", erklärte er mit gespielter ernster Miene und wollte sich erheben, als Harry seinen Arm festhielt.

„Sirius, ich…ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist", sagte er leise und plötzlich traten Tränen in seine Augen.

„Ich bin auch froh hier zu sein, Harry", entgegnete er sanft, während er Harry fest an sich zog. 

_„Wie konnte Remus nur ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, dass ich nicht zurück wollte"?, durchfuhr es ihn, während Harry seine Umarmung zittrig erwiderte._

Einige Zeit hielten sie einander nur schweigend fest, bis Andreas Lachen die Stille des Hauses durchbrach.  Sirius sah auf und Harry löste sich etwas verlegen aus der Umarmung.

„Du bist unmöglich, Andrea", hörte sie Remus lachende Stimme, worauf hin Andrea etwas entgegnete, was Harry allerdings durch die geschlossene Tür nicht verstand.

„Na los, beeil dich", sagte Sirius heiser und klopfte Harry leicht auf die Schulter. 

Harry fuhr sich hastig über Gesicht und Haare, so dass diese noch wilder vom Kopf abstanden und beeilte sich aus dem Bett zu kommen. „Wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen, sonst lassen uns die Beiden nichts mehr übrig", sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und eilte Richtung Badezimmer davon.

* * * *

Nach einem reichhaltigen Frühstück begab sich Remus in den Grimmauld Place, wo Dumbledore ihn bereits gut gelaunt erwartete.

„Ah, da bist du ja", begrüßte er Remus, kaum dass dieser die Tür des Schreibzimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Warum hast du ihn nicht mitgebracht?"

Für einen Moment war Remus sprachlos und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Silver doch mehr als vereinbart erzählt hatte. Ohne Dumbledores Frage zu beantworten ging Remus auf den wuchtigen Ohrensessel zu und ließ sich  mit einem unterdrücken Seufzen hineinfallen. Dumbledore jedoch schien nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet zu haben, denn er nickte ihm verständnisvoll zu und zog den Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Mit einem leichten Schlenker erschien ein Tablett mit Tee und Keksen und Dumbledore stellte es vergnügt vor sich auf den Tisch. Remus stöhnte innerlich auf, während der alte Schulleiter ihn über die Gläser seiner halbmondförmigen Brille anstrahlte. „_Warum zum Teufel kann man diesen Mann nichts verheimlichen", dachte Remus irritiert, hielt aber dem Blick stand._

„Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen", kicherte Dumbledore, als hätte er Remus Gedanken gelesen. „Das war nicht weiter schwierig."

Remus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er den alten Zauberer das letzte Mal so heiter gesehen hatte. Sein altes, runzeliges Gesicht strahlte, als gäbe es keinen Voldemort, keine Todesser oder sonst etwas auf der Welt, worüber er sich sorgen müsste.

„Tee, Remus?", fragte er, während seine hackenförmige Nase über der Teekanne schnupperte. „Hm, Kräutertee, einer der Sorten die ich besonders bevorzuge."

Remus verneinte durch ein stummes Kopfschütteln und beobachtete, wie Dumbledore bedächtig eine Tasse füllte und einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem dampfenden Getränk nahm. 

„Nachdem du offensichtlich nichts erzählen möchtest, werde ich einfach mal damit beginnen, was ich mir so zusammen gereimt habe", begann Dumbledore mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in seinen Augen. „Als Clark Silver mir gestern Abend erzählte, dass du wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt bist, war ich sehr erleichtert. Wobei ich gestehe, anfänglich sehr verwundert gewesen zu sein, dass du dich nicht persönlich mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt hast. Als er einige Zeit später mit Ron und Hermine zurückkam, musste ich ihnen nur in die Augen sehen, um zu erfahren, dass sie sehr glücklich und erleichtert waren. Die Tatsache, dass Harry nicht mit wollte, bestätigte nur meine Überlegungen. Ich vermutete, dass du in der vorletzten Nacht einen Weg gefunden hast, wie du unbeschadet durch den Torbogen in die Mysteriumsabteilung gelangen und Sirius zurückbringen konntest."

„Das ist richtig! Sirius konnte zurück, er befindet sich zusammen mit Harry in Andreas Haus und lässt Sie grüßen", sagte Remus und wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie rau und brüchig seine Stimme plötzlich klang. 

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden und schloss einen Moment glücklich die Augen, als wollte er diesen Augenblick festhalten. Grenzenlose Erleichterung spiegelte sich in seinem Blick, als er wenig später die Augen wieder öffnete und Remus ansah.

„Erzähle mir bitte, was genau geschehen ist", sagte er und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück, während seine Hände die Tasse umschlossen.

Remus berichtete ihm was er erfahren hatte und welche Schlüsse er daraus ziehen konnte. Der alte Zauberer hörte ihm schweigend zu, nur von Zeit zu Zeit nickte er zustimmend. Als Remus geendet hatte, fühlte er sich erleichtert, fast so als wäre sein Bericht eine Bestätigung dafür, dass dies alles kein Traum war und Sirius wirklich wieder unter ihnen weilte. 

„Eine beeindruckende Leistung, mein lieber Remus", sagte der alte Zauberer und lächelte ihn wohlwollend an. „Ich denke, dass ich dir nicht sagen muss, wie glücklich und erleichtert ich über diesen Verlauf der Ereignisse bin."

Remus nickte, ehe er zögernd das Thema ansprach, das ihm schon seit Beginn des Gespräches im Magen lag.

„Wir haben überlegt, ob es vorläufig  nicht sinnvoller wäre, Sirius Wiederkehr geheim zu halten. Andrea hat ihm angeboten in ihrem Haus zu wohnen."

„Damit habe ich durchaus gerechnet", antwortete Dumbledore, während er unschlüssig den Kopf hin und her wiegte. „Doch wir beide kennen Sirius gut genug um zu wissen, dass er auch in Andreas Haus an einen Punkt kommen wird, wo er es verlassen möchte. Er war viel zulange in Askaban eingesperrt, um dies längere Zeit ertragen zu können."

„Solange er für tot gilt, wird niemand nach ihm suchen."

„Das ist sehr wohl richtig, doch oft ist es die Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, die ein solches Geheimnis offenbart", seufzte Dumbledore und massierte sich die Stirn. „Ich würde gern mit Sirius persönlich darüber sprechen."

„Natürlich. Andrea wird sich über Ihren Besuch freuen."

„Du übertreibst, mein lieber Remus", sagte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. „Ich bezweifle, dass meine Anwesenheit für die junge Dame wirklich ein Grund zur Freude ist." Remus wollte ihm bereits widersprechen, als Dumbledore abwehrend die Hand hob. "Dennoch werde ich ihrer Einladung gern Folge leisten. Nicht zuletzt, da mich dieses mysteriöse Haus schon seit langem sehr neugierig macht", fügte er im gedämpften, verschwörerischen Ton hinzu, während seine Augen vergnügt aufblitzten.

* * * *

Andrea hatte Sirius nach dem Frühstück das Haus gezeigt und auf diese Weise kam nun Harry auch in Räume, die er zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte. So zum Beispiel auch in ein altes Zaubertranklabor im Keller, dessen verrostete Tür sich erst unter einem von Sirius gesprochenen Zauberspruch öffnete. 

„Na also, geht doch", grinste Sirius und schob die schwere Tür auf, während feiner Sand von der Wand rieselte.

„Hier war seit Ewigkeiten niemand mehr unten", sagte Andrea und trat mit zögernden Schritten in die Dunkelheit. 

„Lumos", erklang es hinter ihr und sie wich erschrocken zurück, als das Licht aus Sirius Zauberstab einen Glaszylinder auf dem gegenüberliegenden Regal traf.

„Die tun dir nichts mehr", feixte Sirius, während er die abgeschnittenen Affenköpfe in der orangefarbenen Flüssigkeit betrachtete. 

Nicht nur der Anblick dieser konservierten Köpfe, auch der Geruch ließ Harrys Magen rebellieren, während er angewidert die verschiedenen Glasgefäße begutachtete. Er konnte Andrea nur zu gut verstehen, die mit kalkweißem Gesicht an ihm vorbei ging, um das schmale Kellerfenster zu öffnen.

 „Das stinkt ja abartig", brummte sie und rüttelte am Fenstergriff.

„Darüber liegt ein Verschlusszauber", sagte Sirius und tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen das Fenster, sofort schwang es auf und die Atemluft wurde erträglicher.

„Mein Lieblingsraum wird das sicher nicht", seufzte Andrea, während sie skeptisch in einen alten Zaubertrankkessel hineinsah. Offensichtlich war er leer, denn sie ging kommentarlos weiter zu einem grob gezimmerten Schreibpult, auf dem ein verstaubtes Buch lag. „Wie nett, _Zaubertränke und Gifte, die in keinem Haushalt fehlen sollten_", las sie vor. 

Ein frischer Luftzug wehte um Harrys Nase, während er an den langen Regalreihen mit Zutaten für Zaubertränke vorbei ging. Sie waren alle sorgfältig beschriftet, doch Harry bezweifelte, dass noch vieles davon zu verwenden war. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes gab es ein Regal, das neben sehr alten Büchern, auch unzählige Pergamentrollen und Federn verwahrte. Dazwischen stand ein goldfarbenes Tintenfass und etwas das aussah, wie die Miniaturausgabe einer Guillotine, an deren Fallbeil getrocknetes Blut klebte. Harry wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wofür Andreas Ahnen dieses Gerät benutzt hatten. Angewidert wandte er den Blick ab, als plötzlich ein erneuter Luftzug die Kellertür mit einem lauten Knall zuschlagen ließ. Harry zuckte heftig zusammen und ein Gefühl von Panik stieg in ihm hoch.

„Keine Angst, das war nur der Wind, der die Tür zufallen ließ", sagte Sirius und als Harry sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass Sirius Worte nicht ihm, sondern Andrea galten, die sich mit aschgrauem Gesicht an der Kante des Schreibpults festhielt.

„Ich habe keine Angst", protestierte sie zornig und trat entschlossen auf die Tür zu. Energisch drückte sie die Türklinge herunter, doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. 

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und trat mit gezücktem Zauberstab neben sie. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet und seine Stimme klang lange nicht mehr so gelassen, als er Andrea ein Stück zurückzog, die Spitze des Zauberstabs auf das Türschloss richtete und „Alohomora" murmelte.

Mit einem Ächzen schwang die Tür auf und auch Sirius atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf. „Scheint ein interessanter Aufenthalt zu werden", grinste er und senkte den Zauberstab, doch Harry fiel auf, dass er ihn nicht zurück in die Robe steckte.

Andrea schluckte schwer und zog fröstelnd die Schultern an. „Ganz schön unheimlich hier unten."

„Lasst uns nach oben gehen, nach so viel Staub wird uns ein bisschen frischere Luft gut tun", sagte Sirius und erntete dafür ein dankbares Lächeln von Andrea, ehe sie mit eiligen Schritten in den Korridor hinaus eilte.

Harry folgte ihr und als er sich nach Sirius umdrehte, sah er wie dieser mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs das Fenster schloss, ehe er mit einem letzten, ungläubigen Blick den Kopf schüttelte und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Harry mit Sirius im Garten auf der alten verwitterten Bank, als die zweiköpfige Runespoor zwischen den hohen Grasbüscheln auftauchte. Sirius verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich an seinen Beinen vorbei schlängelte und schließlich ihre Köpfe an Harrys Knie rieb.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass deine Zimmergenossen in Hogwarts nichts gegen eine Runespoor einzuwenden haben?", fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und strich vorsichtig über die glatte Haut der Schlange.

„Ich hoffe mal nicht", seufzte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich bisher überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht."

„Im Notfall kannst du sie immer noch bei Hagrid unterbringen. Der ist sicherlich entzückt über deine neue Freundin."

„Bestimmt", grinste Harry bei dem Gedanken an Hargrids leuchtende Augen, wenn er Sölämen das erste Mal sehen würde. 

„Dumbledore", sagte Sirius plötzlich, der den Blick von der Runespoor abgewandt und nun auf die wenige Meter vor ihm stehende Gestalt gerichtet hatte. Er sprang auf, doch als Harry ebenfalls Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Bleib hier, Harry. Ich möchte erst einmal alleine mit ihm reden."

Harry nickte zögernd und ließ sich mit einem vernehmbaren Seufzen auf die Bank zurückfallen. Aus der Entfernung sah er wie Dumbledore Sirius entgegen ging und ihn freudig entgegen strahlte. Er musste ihre Worte nicht verstehen, um zu wissen, dass Dumbledore seine Erleichterung darüber ausdrückte, Sirius wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen. Als Sirius ihm die Hand reichte, umschloss Dumbledore sie mit beiden Händen und hielt sie einige Zeit fest, ehe sie gemeinsam ins Haus gingen. _„Dumbledore hat unter Sirius Verschwinden gelitten, er hat sich selbst bittere Vorwürfe gemacht", schoss es Harry unwillkürlich durch den Kopf und er fragte sich, warum ihm dies all die Wochen zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Eine Welle des Mitgefühls durchströmte ihn, als er sich an den Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen erinnerte, mit dem er ihm vor nicht einmal zwei Monaten gesagt hatte, dass er, Dumbledore, die Schuld an Sirius Tod trage. _

Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, während die Bilder der letzten Wochen an seinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen. Es gab so vieles, was er Sirius fragen wollte und worüber er mit ihm reden musste. Innerlich flehte er, dass Dumbledore ihm die verbleibenden zwei Tage mit Sirius lassen würde, bis das neue Schuljahr begann und er sich erneut von Sirius trennen musste. Eine bleierne Schwere überfiel ihn bei diesem Gedanken und er seufzte unwillkürlich auf. _„Er muss mir diese beiden Tage Zeit lassen", _dachte er verzweifelt, als er plötzlich Schritte auf dem Schotterweg hörte.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er Dumbledore mit gemächlichen Schritten auf sich zukommen. Sein langer, weißer Bart schimmerte im Sonnenlicht und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der dunkelblauen Robe, die er an diesem Tag trug. Trotz seines hohen Alters strahlte dieser Mann eine Mischung aus Ruhe, Beständigkeit und Tatkraft aus, die Harry schon immer an ihm so fasziniert hatte.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte er ihn freundlich und setzte sich auf den Platz, den zuvor Sirius innehatte.

„Hallo Professor", erwiderte Harry seinen Gruß, nicht sicher was sein Schulleiter ihm nun mitteilen wollte.

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie und Harrys Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich wie zugeschnürt an. Was wenn Dumbledore ihn auffordern würde, sofort in den Grimmauld Place zurückzukehren?

„Ich habe mit Sirius vereinbart, dass du bis zum 1. September hier bleiben darfst", begann Dumbledore mit einem leisen Lächeln und fischte eine Tüte Bonbons aus seiner Tasche. „Allerdings halte ich es nicht für sinnvoll, wenn Sirius dich zum Bahnhof begleitet, dies werden Remus Lupin, Tonks und Silver tun. Bist du damit einverstanden, Harry?"

„Ja", krächzte Harry, doch mehr Worte wollten aus seiner Kehle nicht entweichen. Ein unbändiges Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn und er musste den verrückten Gedanken zurückdrängen, Dumbledore nicht um den Hals zu fallen.

„Sehr schön", nickte Dumbledore zufrieden und hielt Harry die Bonbontüte entgegen. „Sollen auch gegen einen rauen Hals helfen."

Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln schob Harry sich einen Bonbon in den Mund. „Danke, Professor!"

„Oh, keine Ursache", schmunzelte der alte Zauberer und richtete den Blick auf den entfernten Wald, über dem gerade mehrere Vögel aufstiegen. 

Der dicke Kloß, welcher sich in Harrys Kehle gebildet hatte, wollte nicht verschwinden, so sehr er auch schluckte und sich darum bemühte. Während Dumbledores Blick einem Raben folgte, der mit lautem Krächzen auf der nahen Wiese landete, begann der alte Zauberer erneut zu sprechen, doch diesmal war kein Schmunzeln mehr in der Stimme zu erkennen.

„So merkwürdig dies auch klingen mag….manchmal brauchen wir ebensoviel Zeit um freudige Überraschungen zu überwinden, wie ein schreckliches Erlebnis", sagte er langsam, ohne die Augen von dem Vogel zu wenden, und diesmal war Harry sehr dankbar dafür, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht direkt ansah. Mit einer raschen Bewegung wischte er sich die aufsteigenden Tränen aus den Augen. Es folgte eine längere Pause, bis Dumbledore schließlich aufstand und Harry noch einmal freundlich zunickte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Harry. Wir sehen uns am 1. Schultag in Hogwarts."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor und vielen Dank", sagte Harry leise und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Mit einen erleichterten Aufatmen erwiderte Dumbledore den Händedruck, ehe er sich mit einem stillen Lächeln abwandte zum Haus zurückging. 

So das war es, das vorläufige **Ende!**

**Autor Note: Tja, das war es dann erst mal! Ich hoffe euch hat das Lesen genauso viel Spaß gemacht wie mir das Schreiben. Nun, den vielen Reviews nach zu urteilen, würde ich dies vermuten. *sfg* Ich danke Euch für jedes Einzelne!!!! Sie waren mir immer ein ungeheurer Ansporn schnell weiter zu schreiben.**

Vielleicht hab ich auch ein bisschen zu schnell weiter geschrieben, denn es haben sich auch einige Fehler in die Story eingeschlichen, die so eigentlich nicht sein sollten. Das ist auch der Grund weshalb ich, ehe ich mit der Fortsetzungsgeschichte weiter mache, diese Story noch mal überarbeiten und mit Vivians Hilfe ein paar Fehler ausmerzen werde. Habt ein bisschen Geduld, die Fortsetzung kommt ganz bestimmt und ich habe auch schon einen Titel dafür…..

**                                                                                Die Macht des Geistes, wird sie voraussichtlich heißen. *ssffgg***

So nun dürft Ihr euch überlegen, was es damit auf sich haben könnte. *gggg*  Einige Eurer Wünsche werde ich sicher beim Schreiben berücksichtigen……..hihihihihihi. Oh ja da steigen lustige Ideen vor meinen geistigen Augen auf. 

**Zu eueren Wünschen:**

**Padfoot´s**** Mate wünschte sich das Pairing Remus/Andrea…..hm, werde ich darüber nachdenken. Und nein, ich werde selbstverständlich Sirius nicht sterben lassen. Weißt Du wie viele Stunden an harter Arbeit es gekostet hat ihn wieder zu beleben? Da werde ich ihn sicher nicht sterben lassen. ****Auf keinen Fall! Allerdings kann ich Dir nicht versprechen, dass es keine weiteren Todesfälle geben wird.**

**Sweetiii wünscht sich Snape. Ganz klare Sache, wenn Harry in Hogwarts ist, wird Snape sicher wieder kräftig mitmischen. *sfg***

**Six**** 83, möchte das Sirius und Remus die Hauptrollen spielen…..sie werden sicher mit von der Partie sie, doch Hauptrollen???? Mal sehen, ob ich Dich zufrieden stellen kann. *ggg***

**Und mein geliebter Pirat, der denkt, dass ich kein Slash mag *kopfschüttel* wie kommst du denn da drauf? Nur weil ich das Pairing Harry / Draco niemals schreiben möchte, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich was gegen Slash im Allgemeinen habe. Außerdem möchtest auch du das Pairing Remus/Andrea….hm *grübel*.  Auch Draco spielt sicher wieder mit, denn keine Hogwarts ohne Streit zwischen Harry und Draco *sfg*. Ganz viel von Sirius? Versprochen! Und zum Abschluss, ja, mein lieber Pirat, ich bin sehr mutig und habe mir deine Wünsche sehr gut durchgelesen…. In meiner Brust schlägt das Herz einer echten Gryffindor *ssffgg* und das fürchtet keine Piraten oder sonstige nette Menschen.**

**Sirius-lebt, Du wünscht Dir Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Snape und Sirius/Remus….wie sollten sich diese vermeiden lassen *sfg* Das kann ich ruhigen Gewissens versprechen; Sirius und Snape werden sicher erfrischende Gespräche führen.**

**Jessy Black, möchte Harry/Hermine…..lass dich überraschen….*fg* Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht…**

**Thorin**** Eichenschild, Du machst mir Kopfzerbrechen, mein Lieber! Kein Slash…. hm….ich werde darüber nachdenken….doch versprechen kann ich vorläufig nix.**

**Rapunzelou, an Dich habe ich eine Bitte! Warte mit dem Ausdrucken und Verschicken an Deine Freunde und Verwandte, bis ich diese Story fertig überarbeitet habe!!! Deine Idee mit der Annäherung der verschiedenen Häuser….habe ich geistig notiert! **

**Kaori, oh weh…….eine Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Sirius/Remus/Andrea? Ist das Dein Ernst? *fg* und unser Lieblingstrio soll sich verlieben (unglücklich) jeder in einen anderen? Ich bezweifle, dass dies wirklich lustig wäre. Wollte doch die nächste Story nicht unter der Kategorie Drama schreiben. Gut, aber ich denke auch darüber nach. *g***

**Lea, was soll ich sagen? Ja Du bist sehr bescheiden *ggg* und Du hast klasse Ideen, die ein oder andere werde ich bestimmt auch umsetzen. Welche? Das verrate ich Dir nicht! *ssffgg* Allerdings werde ich Rücksicht auf die vielen minderjährigen Leser nehmen……..**

**Miss Shirley-Blythe, ja, ja, ich kenne Dein Lieblingspairing………doch bezweifle ich, dass ich es genauso wundervoll beschreiben könnte, wie Du in deiner laufenden Story.**

**Janine Black, Harry/ Hermine….tja lass Dich überraschen….vielleicht wird es geschehen……… *gggggggggggggg***

**Maya, Du wünscht Dir ein Happy End? Hm, da stellt sich für mich die Frage, was würde für dich einem Happy End gleichkommen?**

**Kirilein: Ja ich gebe dir Recht, das Pairing Harry/Draco gibt es viel zu oft schon.**

**Eva Luna, schön, dass Du Dich von meiner Fantasie überraschen lassen willst.**

**Kiki, ich freue mich auch, dass sie nun endlich wieder zusammen sind.**

**Anna Moonlight, ich hab mich sehr über deine ausführliche Review gefreut!**

**Laser-jet, das sehe ich auch so!**

**Angel344, hast Du diese Reaktion von Dumbledore erwartet?**

**Andrea1984, danke, danke! *ggg***

**Brisana**** Brownie, schön, dass ich Deinen Tag retten konnte! Fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt! **

**Liesel: Casa de anhelo, bedeutet Haus der Sehnsucht. *fg* warum das so heißt….?**

So das war es dann vorerst. Nun wird erst mal Korrigierarbeit geleistet und dann geht es mit neuem Elan weiter! 

Bis dahin, wünsche ich euch eine schöne Zeit!

Euer Sternchen!


End file.
